


Never Be the Same

by Blu (BluBooThalassophile)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), BAMF Rin (InuYasha), BAMF Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), BAMF Sesshoumaru's Mother, Canon Compliant, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Determined Rin (InuYasha), Edo Period, F/M, Gen, Gods, Good versus Evil, Heian Period, Immortality, Inu Youkai (InuYasha), Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Modern Era, Monsters, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Reincarnation, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel, True Love, War, Wild Rin (InuYasha), Wilderness, Youkai, Young Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 92
Words: 279,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/Blu
Summary: It isn't unusual for people to disappear, to fall into the river of time. But to survive falling into time will take wits, and trust to embark into the unknown while on a quest against the greatest evil known to the world. Now Rin finds herself navigating political kami, wild yōkai, power hungry humans, with only Sesshōmaru as a constant and Magatsuhi's threat looming over her head.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou & Sesshoumaru & Sesshoumaru's Mother, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Inu no Taishou/Sesshoumaru's Mother, InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Izayoi/Takemaru (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin & Shippou (InuYasha), Rin & Tsukuyomaru, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Shippou/Souten (InuYasha), Tsukuyomaru/Shizu (InuYasha)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 102





	1. Character List

**Main Characters:**

**Rin;** りん **:** time travelling mate of Sesshōmaru, renown warrior and healer, walking ghost, born 1565 first life

  * **Zaizen Rin;** 財前りん **:** youngest daughter of Kazuo and Airi, born July 7th, 1976 born in Honolulu, Oahu, Hawaii, United States of America second life
  * **Mikadzuki;** 弦月 **:** Rin's future persona as a yōkai slayer



**Sesshōmaru;** 殺生丸 **:** Inu no Taishō of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, Lord of the West, Emperor of the West, mate of Rin

  * **Nishikawa Kai;** 西川怪 **:** owner of many businesses in Shikoku, with ties in other prefectures cover birth, November 3rd, 1970 in Takamatsu, Kagawa Prefecture, Shikoku, Japan
  * **Jūn Ān;** 君 安 **:** the name from his grandfather, Imperial Prince, heir of the Western Empire



.

**Zaizen Arashi;** 財前嵐 **:** inu-hanyō daughter of Sesshōmaru and Rin, born November 11th, 1994, born in Honolulu, Oahu, Hawaii, United States of America; twin to Yasei

**Zaizen Bakuseiga;** 財前爆砕牙 **:** inu-hanyō son of Sesshōmaru and Rin, born December 7th, 1993

**Zaizen Yasei;** 財前野生 **:** inu-hanyō daughter of Sesshōmaru and Rin, born November 11th, 1994, born Honolulu, Oahu, Hawaii, United States of America; twin to Arashi

.

**Sesshōmaru's Consorts in Ranking Order:**

  * Iya of Tsuguri
  * Han Ying Yue of Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace
  * Ashizuri of Shimato
  * Shichi of Naoshima
  * Zuzu of Ishizuchi
  * Yuki of Eastern and Northern Yōrō Tribe
  * Matagi of Yoshino



.

**T** **ōga's Consorts in Ranking Order:**

  * Kimi of Shikoku, mate, mother of Sesshōmaru
  * Hoshi of Naoshima
  * Asami of the Southern Yōrō Tribe
  * Yuzuki of the Akita InuYokai Clan
  * Tora of the Kai InuYōkai Clan
  * Michi of the Hakkaido InuYōkai Clan
  * Hinata of the Shiba InuYōkai Clan
  * Yong of the Nureongi of the Bul-Gae Pack
  * Hyeon-ju of the Nureongi of the Bul-Gae Pack
  * Eun-ji of the Nureongi of the Bul-Gae Pack
  * Emi of the Western Yōrō Tribe



.

**Packs of the Akita InuYōkai Clan:**

  * **Akita Pack**
    * Odate



**Packs of the Hokkaido InuY** **ōkai Clan:**

**Packs of the Kishu InuYōkai Clan:**

**Packs of the Shikōku InuYokai Clan:**

  * **Ishizuchi Pack**
    * Honkawa
    * Hata Uwahara
    * Kochi
    * Zuzu
  * **Naoshima Pack**
    * Shichi
  * **Sanukii Pack**
  * **Shikoku Pack**
    * Shikoku - founder of the Clan
    * Tōga - General within the Clan before death, never Alpha of any internal pack
    * Kimi - General, Lady, and Alpha of Clan and Pack
    * Sesshōmaru - General and Alpha of Clan and Pack
    * Rin - Mate of Sesshōmaru, Lady of Clan and Pack
    * Bakusaiga - Heir of Sesshōmaru and Rin
    * Arashi - Daughter of Sesshōmaru and Rin
    * Yasei - Daughter of Sesshōmaru and Rin
    * InuYasha - Son of Tōga, General of Pack, half-brother of Sesshōmaru
    * Kagome - Mate of InuYasha
    * Nobuyuki - Son of InuYasha and Kagome
    * Katsuro - Son of InuYasha and Kagome
    * Goro - guard of the pack
    * Riki - guard of the pack
    * Zen - hunter and guard of the pack
  * **Shimanto Pack**
    * Ashizuri - heir to Shimanto Pack
  * **Tsuguri Pack**
    * Tokushima - Alpha of Tsuguri Pack, Hunter of the Clan
    * Iya - Daughter of Tokushima, heir to Tsuguri Pack
  * **Yoshino Pack**
    * Shuso-gun
    * Ehime-ken
    * Matagi



**Packs of the Shiba** **InuYōkai Clan:**

.

**Year 1997 Characters**

**Ayumi;** あゆみ **:** human friend of Kagome's

**Eri;** 絵理 **:** human friend of Kagome's

**Higurashi Jun;** 日暮純 **:** Kagome's grandfather

**Higurashi Kagome;** 日暮かごめ **:** miko who time travels between the modern era and the past

**Higurashi Mayu;** 日暮真優 **:** Kagome's mother in the modern era

**Higurashi Sōta;** 日暮草太 **:** Kagome's younger brother in the modern era

**Hōjō;** 北条 **:** human crush of Kagome's

**Xun Zhi Rou;** 荀芷若 **:** Yasu's girlfriend in 1997

**Yuka;** 由加 **:** human friend of Kagome's

.

**Year 1994 Characters**

**Fujimori Akimitsu;** 藤森昭光 **:** inspector in Tokyo

**Higurashi Kōki;** 日暮光希 **:** Kagome's father, died 1995 in a car accident

**Iwata Yūdai;** 岩田雄大 **:** inspector in Tokyo

**Kobayashi Hanz** **ō;** 小林半蔵 **:** a reporter in Tokyo covering the crime beat

**Minato Susumu;** 港進 **:** local shop owner in

**Okamoto Nanako;** 岡本菜々子 **:** wife of Taichi, cowner of restaurant in Nishimeya

**Okamoto Taichi;** 岡本太一 **:** local restaurant owner in Nishimeya, husband of Nanako

**Tokyo Butcher;** a serial killer terrorizing Tokyo; accredited with 23 kills, including the attempted murder of Zaizen Rin

**Yuno Shizuka;** 宥静香 **:** local inn owner

.

**Year 1984 Characters**

**Hisakawa Shin'ichi;** 久川真一 **:** father of Airi, Warrant Officer of the Imperial Army, born January 25th, 1926

**Zaizen Airi;** 財前 愛莉 **:** Wife of Kazuo, mother of Ken'ichi, Tomomi, Yasu, and Rin, school teacher in Tokyo, born December 11th, 1948 in Hiroshima, Hiroshima Prefecture, Japan

**Zaizen Betty:** mother of Kazuo and Takehiro, wife of William, born April 17th, 1925, San Francisco, California

**Zaizen Ji-Su;** 財前智秀 **:** Takehiro's wife, born June 15th, 1951, Seoul, Korea, moved to the Texas with her Army father

**Zaizen Kazuo;** 財前和男 **:** Husband of Airi, father of Ken'ichi, Tomomi, Yasu and Rin, hotel business man, born November 10th, 1944 in Honouliuli Internment Camp, Oahu, Hawaii, United States of America

**Zaizen Ken'ichi;** 財前賢一 **:** 1st son of Kazuo and Airi, born January 3rd, 1970 in Tokyo, member of the Nishimeya Fire Brigade

**Zaizen Takehiro;** 財前真一 **:** Captain Takehiro Zaizen, US Marine, brother of Kazuo, born December 7th, 1950, born in Honolulu, Oahu, Hawaii, US

**Zaizen Tomomi;** 財前朋美 **:** 3rd son of Kazou and Airi, born March 17th, 1974, in Honolulu, Ouha, Hawaii, United States, attends Tokyo University

**Zaizen William;** 財前 **:** father of Kazuo and Takehiro, husband of Zaizen Betty. Gunnery Sargent William Zaizen, US Marine, retired, owns two Hawaii resorts, born March 8th, 1926

**Zaizen Yasu;** 財前安 **:** 2nd son of Kazuo and Airi, born September 9th, 1972 in Tokyo, attends Tohoku University

.

**Year 1583 Characters**

.

**Year 1581 Characters**

**Ai;** 藍 **:** fish hanyō, fourth attendant of Rin, Hōraijima refugee adopted by the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan

**Asagi;** 浅葱 **:** crab hanyō; Hōraijima refugee adopted by the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, deceased

**A-Un;** 阿吽 **:** dragon steed of Rin's, longtime companion of Sesshōmaru's

**Ayame;** 菖蒲 **:** ookami, Eastern Yōrō Tribe leader, mate of Kōga, friend of Kagome and Sango

**Dai;** 橙 **:** deer hanyō, twin of Roku; Hōraijima refugee adopted by the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan

**Ginta;** 銀太 **:** ookami, Eastern Yōrō Tribe, second in command for Kōga

**Gorō;** 五郎 **:** inu yōkai of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan

**Hakkaku;** 白角 **:** ookami, Eastern Yōrō Tribe, third in command for Kōga

**Higorashi Akira;** 日暮朱莉 **:** 3rd child, first son of Miroku and Sango; born 1576

**Higurashi Kanon;** 日暮花音 **:** 1st child, eldest daughter of Miroku and Sango, Twin of Kaori; born 1574

**Higurashi Kaori;** 日暮香 **:** 2nd child, eldest daughter of Miroku and Sango, Twin of Kanon; born 1574

**Higurashi Ken;** 日暮健 **:** 4th child, second son of Miroku and Sango; born 1578

**Higurashi Mitsuru;** 日暮充 **:** 6th child, fourth son of Miroku and Sango; born 1581

**Higurashi Ren;** 日暮恋 **:** 5th child, third son of Miroku and Sango; born 1580

**InuYasha;** 犬夜叉 **:** Inu Daiyōkai Hanyō, second in command of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, current heir to the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, husband and mate of Higurashi Kagome

  * **Nishikawa Yuro;** 西川夜 **:** Inuyasha's alias in 20th century for life in the mortal realm



**Jaken;** 邪見 **:** kappa, Sesshōmaru's retainer, adoptive father figure of Rin

**Jinenji;** 地念児 **:** earth hanyō, member of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, physician

**Kaede;** 楓 **:** younger sister of Kikyō, powerful miko residing in Edo, founder of the Hirgurashi Shrine

**Katsurō;** 勝郎 **:** twin of Nobuyuki, son of InuYasha and Kagome; heir to the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, born 1581

**Kimi;** 君 **:** Inu Daiyōkai, Sesshōmaru's mother, current leader of Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, only daughter of Shikoku

**Kōga;** 鋼牙 **:** leader of Eastern Yōrō Tribe, husband of Ayame

**Kōryū;** 紅竜 **:** dragon daiyōkai, last of the Ryū Clan, Sōten's best friend and companion

**Miroku;** 弥勒 **:** Patriarch of the Higurashi family, adopter of the Higurashi name, husband of Sango, resident monk of Higurashi Shrine; ancestor of the Higurashi family, including Higurashi Kagome

**Moegi;** 萌黄 **:** dragon hanyō, Hōraijima refugee adopted by the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan

**Myōga;** 冥加 **:** flea yōkai, former retainer and spy of Tōga, current advisor to InuYasha

**Nobuyuki;** 信幸 **:** twin of Katsurō, son of InuYasha and Kagome; heir to the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, born 1581

**Riki;** 莉暉 **:** inu yōkai of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan

**Roku;** 緑 **:** deer hanyō, twin of Dai; Hōraijima refugee adopted by the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan

**Shikoku;** 四国 **:** Kimi's father, Sesshōmaru's grandfather, former Inu no Taishō of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan

**Shion;** 紫苑 **:** ram hanyō; Hōraijima refugee adopted by the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan

**Shippō;** 七宝 **:** One Tailed Kitsune of Edo, InuYasha and Kagome's surrogate son

  * **Fu Yáng;** 甫 陽 **:** nine tail kitsune, loyal to Rin, served in Tiangou's court before swearing loyalty to Mikadzuki-sama, mate of Sōten



**Shiori;** 紫織 **:** hyakkikoumori daiyōkai hanyō, daughter of Tsukuyomaru, first attendant to Rin, head of the Bat Yōkai Clan

**Sōten;** 蒼天 **:** thunder yōkai, second attendant to Rin, leader of the Raijū Ichizoku, General in the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, mate of Shippō

**Taijiya Kohaku;** 退治屋琥珀 **:** renown yōkai slayer, last of the Taijiya Clan, human

**Taijiya Sango;** 退治屋珊瑚 **:** renown yōkai slayer, last of the Taijiya Clan, human, wife of Higurashi Miroku, matriarch of the Higurashi family, ancestor of the Higurashi family, including Higurashi Kagome

**Taijo;** 大湖 **:** inu yōkai of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan

**Takuma;** 拓真 **:** inu yōkai of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan

**Tōtōsai;** 刀々斎 **:** yōkai smith, friend of Tōga's

**Xiao Jiu;** 小九 **:** red spirit fox from the West, second attendant of Rin

**Yuki;** 雪 **:** 1st daughter of Koga and Ayame, born winter of 1579, 'betrothed' to Sesshōmaru

**Zen;** 禅 **:** inu yōkai of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan

.

**Year 1578 Characters**

**Etsuko;** 悦子 **:** guard of Oshiro Nori

**Hiro;** 裕 **:** guard of Oshiro Nori

**Junpei;** 順平 **:** local Edo human child

**Minako;** 美奈子 **:** local of Edo, makes honey sweets, Junpei's grandmother

**Oshiro Nori;** 大城儀 **:** residing human diamyō over the Edo area

.

**Year 1573 Characters**

**Magatsuhi;** 曲霊 **:** Evil Spirit within the Shikon no Tama

**Naohi;** 直日 **:** Good Spirit within the Shikon no Tama

**Naraku;** 奈落 **:** deceased spider hanyō

.

**Year 1523 Characters**

**Karan;** 夏嵐 **:** second eldest of the Panther Devas

**Kikyō;** 桔梗 **:** deceased miko, previous incarnation of Kagome, former lover of InuYasha

**Onigumo;** 鬼蜘蛛 **:** human bandit who bound his life and soul to yōkai to become Naraku

**Shunran;** 春嵐 **:** youngest of the Panther Devas

**Shūran;** 秋嵐 **:** third eldest of the Panther Devas

**Taijiya Shako;** 退治屋シャコ **:** Kohaku and Sango's grandfather

**Tōran;** 冬嵐 **:** eldest of the Panther Devas, powerful leopard yōkai

.

**Year 1310 Characters**

.

**Year 1309 Characters**

**Izanami;** 伊弉冉 **:** kami of death and creation, former wife of Izanagi, mother of Awaji, Iyo, Oki, Tsukushi, Iki, Tsushima, Sado, and Yamato

**Shishinki;** 死神鬼 **:** daiyōkai, servant of kami Izanami

.

**Year 1308 Characters**

**Aine;** 愛菜 **:** attendant of Izayoi

**Daisuke;** 大輔 **:** young warrior at Setsuna, lost his arm against Tōga

**Ichiro;** 一郎 **:** monk in the Yōkai Taijiya village who purifies the Shikon no Tama

**Izayoi;** 十六夜 **:** mother of InuYasha, True Mate of Tōga, former wife of Setsuna no Takemaru, renown healer, former princess

**Kato;** 過渡 **:** young warrior at Setsuna

**Natsumi;** 菜摘 **:** attendant and midwife of Izayoi, akin to a second mother

**Negai;** 願い **:** Izayoi and Takemaru's deceased daughter, miscarried Winter of 1308, died of

**Ryūkotsuse;** 竜骨精 **:** dragon daiyōkai, former leader of the Ryū Clan

**Setsuna no Takemaru;** 刹那の猛丸 **:** human husband of Izayoi, proud human samurai

**Taijiya Muhai;** 退治屋無敗 **:** ancestor of the Yōkai Taijiya Clan, ancestor to Kohaku and Sango; deceased, killed by Rin

**Tōga;** 闘牙 **:** former Inu no Taishō, renown inu daiyōkai, son of Tiāngou, True Mate of Izayoi, father of Sesshōmaru and InuYasha, mate of Kimi

  * **Zhìháo;** 志豪 **:** Prince of the West



**Tsukuyomaru;** 月夜丸 **:** a hyakkikoumori daiyōkai, head of the Bat Yōkai Clan

.

**Year 1274 Characters**

**Hoshiyomi;** 星黄泉 **:** powerful night daiyokai who fell in love with Tsukiyomi

**Taigokumaru;** 大獄丸 **:** a hyakkikoumori daiyōkai, deceased

**Tsukiyomi;** 月黄泉 **:** powerful miko who fell in love with Hoshiyomi

**Hyōga;** 飛妖蛾 **:** Mongolian Moth Daiyōkai, head of the Moth Clan; deceased

**Kirinmaru;** 麒麟丸 **:** Daiyōkai, Ally of the Shikoku InuYōkai, Lord of the East

**Konton;** 渾沌 **:** Hebi daiyōkai, one of Kirinmaru-sama Shikyō

**Kyūki;** 窮奇 **:** White tora daiyōkai, one of Kirinmaru-sama Shikyō

**Menōmaru;** 瑪瑙丸 **:** Mongolian Moth Daiyōkai, head of the Moth Clan; deceased

**Tōkotsu;** 檮杌 **:** Boar daiyōkai, one of Kirinmaru-sama Shikyō

**Tōtetsu;** 饕餮 **:** Frog daiyōkai, one of Kirinmaru-sama Shikyō

**Zero;** 是露 **:** Daiyōkai, Ally of the Shikoku InuYōkai, General of the East, Lady of the East, elder sister of Kirinmaru

.

**Year 839 Characters**

**Bokusenō;** 朴仙翁 **:** Magnolia Tree Yōkai, close advisor to Sesshomaru, lives in what is modern Aomori

**Chang'e;** 嫦娥 **:** wife of Tiāngou, mother of Tōga, grandmother of Sesshōmaru and InuYasha, Imperial Empress

**Chi-Ping;** 馳平 **:** goose yāoguài, tutor of Sesshōmaru

**Dōng;** 东 **:** phoenix yāoguài, master spy for Tiāngou

**Ehime-ken;** 愛媛県 **:** inu yōkai general, sister of Shuso-gun, lives on the northern portion of Shikoku-jima

**Han Xin;** 韩欣 **:** husband of Zhi, general in Tiangou's army, father of Yang Yue

**Han Ying Yue;** 映月 **:** granddaughter of Tiangou and Naicha, daughter of Zhi and Han Xin, betrothed to Sesshōmaru

**Hata Uwahara;** 羽上原 **:** inu daiyōkai advisor, mate of Honkawa, lady of Mount Ishizuchi

**Honkawa;** 本川 **:** inu daiyōkai advisor and litter-mate of Shikoku, uncle to Kimi, lord of Mount Ishizuchi

**Hoshi;** _星_ **:** inu yōkai of the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack, concubine of Tōga

**Iya;** 祖谷 **:** inu daiyōkai, daughter of Tokushima

**Jimmu;** 神武 **:** Panther King of Hyōnekozoku, rival of the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack

**Kochi;** 高知 **:** inu daiyōkai, grandson of Honkawa and Uwahara, rival of Sesshōmaru

**Matagi;** マタギ **:** inu daiyōkai daughter of Ehime-ken

**Naicha;** ナイチャ **:** consort of Tiangou's, mother of Lü Zhi, grandmother of Yang Yue

**Odate;** 大館 **:** inu daiyōkai of the alpha of Akita InuYōkai Clan

**Shuso-gun;** 周総郡 **:** inu yōkai general, brother of Ehime-ken lives on the northern portion of Shikoku-jima

**Tiāngou;** 天狗 **:** husband of Chang'e, father of Tōga, grandfather of Sesshōmaru and InuYasha, Imperial Dog Demon Emperor of China

**Tokushima;** 徳島 **:** inu daiyōkai general, father of Iya, lives on Tsuguri Mountain

**Wu Min;** 吴敏 **:** ancestor of Miroku, traveling companion of Rin

**Zhi;** 雉 **:** daughter of Tiangou and Naicha, half sister of Tōga, mother of Yang Yue, wife of Han Xin

.

**Year 712 Characters**

**Izanagi;** 伊邪那岐 **:** kami of heavens and earth, former husband of Izanami, father of Awaji, Iyo, Oki, Tsukushi, Iki, Tsushima, Sado, and Yamato; creator of Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo

**Bashira;** 柱 **:** daughter of Tōga and Kimi, littermate of Sesshōmaru, dead shortly after birth

**Midoriko;** 翠子 **:** ancient miko who created the Shikon no Tama

**Suiko;** 推古 **:** inu yōkai, mate of Shikoku, mother of Kimi, deceased in childbirth; only yōkai to birth a daiyōkai

**Susanoo;** スサノヲ **:** kami of storms

**Takara;** 宝 **:** daughter of Tōga and Kimi, littermate of Sesshōmaru, stillborn

**Tsukuyomi;** 月読 **:** kami of the moon, son of Izanagi, Shikoku's former General, ally of the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack

**Watatsumi;** 海神 **:** an ancient dragon daiyōkai mistaken for a water god, a very powerful, perhaps the most powerful daiyōkai in existence

.

**Places in Never Be the Same**

**Tsuzuki Castle**

**Akai Taiyō Castle**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China**

**Bèi Yíwàng De Jiānyù, Goguryeo**


	2. Unmei no Akai Ito

運命の赤い糸

The red string or red string of fate.

...

An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place or circumstance

* * *

**I: 1**

* * *

**Year 1504...**

**Somewhere in Kanagawa, Japan...**

He couldn't remember her face, not clearly. He could remember aspects of her face, her sunny, carefree smile; her warm brown eyes and their endless love and devotion; her wild black hair which seemed to be forever free. There was a lilt to her voice, a teasing, playful note to it, which sang in his ears; even after centuries of not seeing her. He could remember the warmth of her petite body, which was always so fragile and yet so unyielding and strong.

There was something unforgettable about her, about her scent, her presence, her spirit. She smelled like rain, the clean rain of a hard storm. She felt like sunshine, so warm, everywhere around him. She was everywhere, nowhere, like the wind, and he could always feel her somewhere in his mind, just nagging notion.

Oh, the centuries had robbed him of the entirety of her face, but it hadn't taken her from him. Not from his minds' eye, even as he struggled to remember her finer details. He remembered her laugh, and the way her calloused hand fit in his own calloused hand.

Mostly he remembered her wild, fearlessness which made her his equal, and it was both exhilarating and terrifying, but if she was there it was freeing.

Standing in the clearing he stared at the battered wood his father had erected around the hole in the ground which was now called Honekui no Ido, it had yet to return what it had stolen from him so long ago. Still, his claws slid over the weathered wood as he looked down the well at the stones and vines lining it.

Where Was She!?

He wanted nothing more than to tear this well apart!

But it hadn't given her back to him yet, which had him refraining from that impulse. Instead he left it in the care of the humans who had overrun this territory.

* * *

**Year 1520...**

**Somewhere in Akita, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru had never attempted to be close to InuYasha, for numerous reasons of his own. Which was why when he heard about his idiotic brother's love affair with a miko of all things he had scoffed. Like father, like son it appeared, as their father, Tōga had also had an inappropriate love affair with a forbidden female. It would only end poorly for InuYasha. Sesshōmaru knew this, and it wasn't even the fact that the miko was human that predestined the catastrophe that would unfold for them, it was the fact that said miko was keeper of the Shikon no Tama.

Though he, personally, wanted nothing more than to rage on InuYasha for everything that had been stolen from him because of InuYasha's mere existence, he refrained, he wouldn't interfere with the hanyō's life. Sesshōmaru wanted nothing more than to tear InuYasha limb from limb though for what his sires had done to Sesshōmaru's own mate.

Tōga and Izayoi had caused his beloved's bloody disappearance, they were the reason Sesshōmaru had had to drop his dying love down Honekui no Ido, and he wanted to tear his hanyō brother apart for it. He couldn't hurt Tōga or Izayoi anymore, and Kami knew he wanted to. He had craved it, he still craved it, but watching InuYasha's yokai nature tear him apart slowly.

He left Honekui no Ido alone while the miko and his brother were meeting here. It was too painful to see them desecrating where his mate had vanished.

* * *

**Year 1523...**

**Somewhere in Saga, Japan...**

The word of InuYasha being killed by his miko lover reached Sesshōmaru's ears and he scoffed at the irony of InuYasha's fate. He foresaw it coming though, it was like watching a storm collide with a mountain. Still he traveled to Honekui no Ido to see if she had returned, if the situation had allowed her to return to him. Kami he hoped so, he craved her presence.

Instead he saw his brother bound to the tree, and he stared at the sight. His brother favored his mother, but there was a lot of Tōga visible too. The faint beat of a heart around the arrow had him snarling venomously as he glared at the hanyō. His claws itched to tear the hanyō apart, to inflict the pain InuYasha's mere existence inflicted upon Sesshōmaru every day.

But he refrained, she wouldn't want him to. She had been working to bring InuYasha into the world and she wouldn't want InuYasha to perish. Not yet. But Sesshōmaru would one day kill InuYasha, and when that day came he would end his brother. It would not matter what she wanted, she was gone because of this hanyō. He wanted the hanyō to know his pain.

* * *

**Year 1527...**

**Somewhere Near Edo, Japan...**

The battle raged, and he cursed his position and his status as he fought the Hyōneko Shiten'nō again to keep the well safe. They were after that accursed Shikon no Tama; so weak, so pathetic. He snarled as he intercepted Tōran's attack, the female cackled as she let her own icy powers roil.

"Not so tough without your precious little human!" she taunted. The light that spilled from his claws lashed through the ranks and cut her down as he snarled and unleashed his fury. They would never understand, they couldn't comprehend what it had cost him to let her go.

_"I'm with you my lord,"_ her voice whispered in his ear as the battle pulsed in his blood. He'd have sworn to feeling _her_ beside him.

The panther yōkai stumbled under his wrath and eventually ran for their life as the inuyokai howled with victory. He just tilted his head back to the moon and wondered when it would be over finally.

" ** _You want my lord you'll have to get through me!_** " _her voice roared daringly in his memories as she attacked Tōran fearlessly._

* * *

**Year 1543...**

**Tsuzuki Castle, Shikoku InuYō** **kai Territory, Japan...**

_"Do you fear them, my lord?" she asked one night sitting beside him. It was the night before battle. He merely gave her a slight frown before she giggled. "I'm sorry my lord for the ridiculous question," she mused._

_"I fear nothing," he replied patiently as she stood, stretching her arms over her head._

_"Of course not, my lord," she replied solemnly as she put hands on the fang she carried. "What do you think of Hoshiyomi and Tsukiyomi?" she asked, trying to glean some gossip. Of course he had scoffed at her inquiry._

He wondered why he hadn't replied as he lay there in the tree watching the moth flutter before his face. She had been there, fearless at the Ga Yōkai War, the first human he had had respect for. She was so bold, so relentless, she had fought to keep up with him, fought to stay by him, fought to be his equal. She was the first he had ever respected for that, and he craved her, even when they had been on a foreign continent campaigning in one of his father's many territorial fights.

She was so timeless, eternal, he missed her. Sesshōmaru looked down on Honekui no Ido and wondered when she would return to him, she should be back soon. It had been centuries since he had dropped her into the well on the faith and her promise she'd return to him. And if there was one thing she always fought to do it was return to him, even if it meant fighting to escape the ga yōkai scum which had tried to claim her.

Where the hell was she!?

His heart ached for her, he yearned for her to be here with him. Kami above did he miss her! Why couldn't he just perish already, he was ready, if it meant he could be with her again, he wanted nothing more than to be with her again.

_"Not yet, my lord, but soon,"_ he heard her murmur by his ear and he could almost swear he felt her curling around his mokomoko.

* * *

**Year 1567...**

**Fujisan, Japan...**

Rumors of death of Tsukuyomaru circulated through the lands, and Sesshōmaru felt a twinge of something for the hyakkimoumori general. Tsukuyomaru had been there for the Ryū Wars and had been something akin to a friend to Sesshōmaru's mate. He remembered how fond his mate had been of the hyakkimoumori, she had always spoken highly of Tsukuyomaru to him, he had been annoyed by this initially.

But even he realized the death of a valued general and friend.

If nothing else he would miss his and Tsukuyomaru's debates of how to lead a yōkai clan or a battle strategy. He had rarely found anyone to be as intellectually stimulating as his mate, but Tsukuyomaru had been very intelligent and very confident and had similar views as he did about the fate of their clans and lands if they were not careful with the coming future.

The irony of Tsukuyomaru dying for a human woman, after his adamant disdain for weak females was not lost to Sesshōmaru. Though unlike Tōga, Tsukuyomaru had not perished defending his hypocritical views, he had died for a woman he advocated for in the end. His father couldn't even do the same honor, Sesshōmaru despised hypocrites above all else and Tōga was the largest hypocrite.

* * *

**Year 1572...**

**Edo, Japan...**

A rage, an unrelenting fury burned in his blood the morning he scented someone in the well, no blood, just a scent of a human girl. A small spark within him had burned into a raging fire when he realized it wasn't the right girl he scented after centuries of waiting. He wanted to lunge through the tree line though when he saw her, and for a fleeting moment he saw what he yearned to see.

He could swear he saw her long black hair, her lively brown eyes, and a sunny smile.

But it all came shattering like a beautiful illusion when the girl who emerged was not the one he was waiting for.

Her blue eyes were wide and fearful and he wanted to tear her apart, she wasn't his! She did not belong! And yet she dare used Honekui no Ido! He wanted nothing more than to kill her, to eliminate the impostor, and he wanted to kill the hanyō who appeared to be connected to this human! She woke InuYasha and he wanted to destroy them both, to let them know how it felt to lose everything.

The anguish almost shattered him when it wasn't her, but that girl instead. He would give anything for it to have been her, even if he had to give his own life to see her alive once more.

Tenseiga wouldn't aid him, he would take Tetsusaiga and force it to yield to his command to take what he was waiting for. He would inflict his wrath upon those who had taken her, whether directly or by proxy, and no one would be spared. He was done waiting.

"Come and get me if you can," she giggled in his ear and he swore he could feel her fleeting from where he was.

* * *

Tetsusaiga was more elusive than he had originally anticipate. He had never thought his father particularly clever, it was difficult to think him clever when he had foolishly fallen for a weak human female who didn't have the courage to stand beside him as an equal. His father though had been a brilliant general and leader, and his brilliance in tactics showed now as Sesshōmaru hunted for a place he couldn't find without his brother's aid.

* * *

**How. Dare. She. That Interloper!** A human of no consequence who had stolen his mate from him, the impostor who had come to this land. She had dared to come through the well, and for his fucking brother no less! He would strike her down!

Especially now!

She had dared to pull that fang from it's pedestal, and now he wanted nothing more than to strike her down. He _**would**_ watch her blood paint the bones of these puny humans here, he _**would**_ watch her flesh melt from his venom, and he _**would**_ force his brother to watch. Let the hanyō understand his pain of watching his mate perish without any way to defend her! Let his father's memory burn with the hanyō's anguish!

_**Tōga and Izayoi and InuYasha had stolen everything from him!** _

He would let them feel his agony for everything they stole from him.

* * *

**Year 1572...**

**Somewhere in Fukui, Japan...**

The sun filtered weakly down upon him, through the new leaves as he lay there, his body aching. The consequences of acting upon his emotions was throbbing through the stump of his left arm served as a reminder. There was also the annoying kappa who was fussing about him, and it was irksome, he didn't need this fuss. He didn't want to be fussed over, he didn't want to live, he wanted nothing more than to perish to be with her. But alas, no one appeared strong enough to do that favor for him.

Winds were dancing lightly through the forest and his ears twitched hearing it, light, elegant, whimsical and elusive. He heard the coming army, but he didn't care, even as Jakken squawked that they should get moving again.

He wanted to sit here and listen to this though.

She couldn't play an instrument to save her life, but she had a love of music.

There was a heavy thudding of weights and people surrounding him, he could feel their weapons aiming at him which had him closing his eyes. He should just let them end him now. It would save him a lot of agony of living.

"We should go my lord!" Jakken squawked.

_"I knew you were coming for me, my lord, you always come for me," she said softly, her feet sinking into the sands of the ocean as a piper played a tune while H_ _ōraijima disappeared into the mist. "You'll always come for me. And I'll always wait for you."_

"Jaken," he harshly cut off the kappa as he heard the rifles level on him. The kappa tensed at his voice. "Move," he ordered.

" **FIRE!** " The humans shouted and light spilled from his fingers. He wasn't dying here, and not by humans, he wanted his mate.

* * *

He cursed his foolishness in this alliance. He should have never trusted that slimy little spider, he should've cut that hanyō down where he stood.

But he hadn't, he thought with fury as he threw that rotting arm away from him. He was so livid with himself for having the audacity to give into futile plans, to let his anger lead him to this! She would be disappointed in him, and he felt nothing but this devastating anguish which flooded the raging fire of rage.

What was he thinking?

Sesshōmaru didn't know anymore, he didn't know what he was thinking anymore, he didn't know what he was doing. There was no war, there was no home for him, and his father had taken everything from him. He just wanted her back.

That was all he wanted. It was all he wanted.

He just wanted her.

She was his partner, his equal, his mate, his friend, his confidant, she was the only one he wanted there all the time. He couldn't seem to even accomplish that, and no one could grasp his agony.

She was dying, and that interloper came through that well instead, and for his hanyō brother no less. The fates were mocking him, rewarding everyone who had stolen her from him.

He was tired, and he was alone, and she wasn't here.

* * *

**Year 1572...**

**Somewhere in Iwate, Japan...**

The autumn was a lovely red, not the red of his blood, but stunning all the same. He was exhausted, bloody, and injured; all the shame of his defeat to his brother was threatening to overwhelm him because this was not how she would've wanted him to act, so he had decided to do as she did and enjoy the little things for a moment. His body ached, his soul was tattered and torn apart, and he just wanted a little bit of peace. Where was she?

Why was the miko here but she wasn't? Why was everything handed to InuYasha on a silver platter and he was fighting for scraps which he might not even get? Why was Tōtōsai so reluctant and cryptic to aid him but would do whatever was needed to aid the bastard hanyō who had caused his father's downfall? Why was he alone?

Why was he always alone?

He was tired of this, tired of feeling angry for losing her, tired of the never ceasing ache in his heart because she was gone, and he was exhausted from the vain hope she would come back. That loving her was enough for her to come back, she should be his empress, she should be his mate, she should be the mother of his pups, and Kami did he ache to have that last encounter purged from his memory.

All the blood, the pain, her whimpered pleas for him to trust her, to put her in that well, to be willing to wait for her return when he could heal her.

There was a rustle of leaves, and something in his heart stirred, his hackles rose at the prospect of false hope in his heart. It wasn't her! He knew it wasn't her.

He couldn't die though, not yet, she was waiting for him, she needed him.

There was another rustle.

The air wafted with this familiar scent, like fresh rain, but it was hidden by the stench of mud and sewage, he wanted to revolt, his stomach churned at the scent of puss and infection. A snap of a twig as a bush parted had him springing to life to snarl, his yōkai free and defensive. His eyes were red, his fangs were elongated and he felt on the brink of shifting forms to tear apart this threat.

She gasped, startled; not fearful as she recoiled, and he found himself staring at a small human with large brown eyes and many bruises.

He stared at her as she stared curiously back, the small human wasn't a threat, he decided settling back down to close his eyes and leave her in peace.

He must have dozed off, blood loss and battle fatigue finally winning when there was a harsh splash on his head, which had his eyes snapping open as he was jolted awake to stare at the small human who looked determined after having dumped a bunch of water on him.

She looked so please, and he glared balefully at her, he was tempted to maim her but something in him revolted at the mere idea.


	3. Unmei no Akai Ito

運命の赤い糸

The red string or red string of fate.

...

An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place or circumstance

* * *

**I: 2**

* * *

**Year 1565...**

**Iwate, Japan...**

She was born wild, according to her mother. She wasn't very good at staying small and out of the way, she dogged her brothers' and father's heels since the moment she could walk, toddling fearlessly after them.

Fear wasn't something she knew, it wasn't something she understood, it was a concept beyond her.

There was more wonder in the world than there were things to fear. And she had heard her mother curse her, chase after her, and praise her for this wonder. She found everything so fascinating, from the flowers, to the bees, to the birds, to the wind and the rain. She found it all beautiful and all fascinating, it was so precious.

No one could seem to grasp the depth of her wonder or curiosity about everything around her, merely tolerated it with small chuckles and nods of the head. She didn't mind, she didn't mind at all, for her secret dream friend would explain it all one day.

For as long as she could remember, which admittedly wasn't very long, she had this beautiful silver friend in her dreams, his gold eyes were always so cold and solemn when they watched her. He seemed sad. So very sad, and she had this urge to reach out and hug him, that would be frowned upon. Plus, her silver friend had these white silks he always wore, they were so pretty she didn't want to get them dirty; he seemed so pretty she didn't want to ruin it by being sticky. She did want to snuggle into that big fluffy thing he had on his shoulder!

* * *

**Year 1569...**

**Iwate, Japan...**

Laughter bubbled from her lips as her eldest brother lay in the irrigation, annoyed and looking ready to throw something at her, which had her giggling. He was covered in mud! So filthy. She squealed when he hoisted her up over his shoulder and marched back to the irrigation to dump her into it.

She landed with a loud splash before mama called them both in, only to chase them into a bath, which she did not like at all. Her brother and mama were laughing at her plight.

* * *

**Year 1570...**

**Iwate, Japan...**

They came in the dead of night, she didn't hear them until her mother had scooped her up, hearing shouts and horses outside with cries of anguish. She found herself shoved one of her mother's travel baskets she had woven and shoved into her sound the corner.

"No matter what, **_do_** **_not_** make a sound," her mother ordered sternly as a lid was placed over her head and all light was extinguished.

She fidgeted a little when there was a monstrous sound and a thunderous bang. Her mother's pleading startled her.

Mama was forever stern, always tough, and proud, never had she heard her mother sound so fearful. Mama didn't fear anyone or anything, but all she could hear was the fear. There were harsh male voices mockingly filling the air, and then there was a scream.

Terror froze her in place as she heard her mother's pleads and agony, there was clattering and banging about, and she trembled as she curled up tighter into a ball, hesitantly poking a hole through the reeds to see if her mama was alright.

She stared in horror as her mama was laid bare, bloody and exposed as men attacked her. The entire time her mama's eyes were locked on her, pleading her to be silent, to stay small, to stay in her hiding spot. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, even as the men slit her mother's throat and tossed a torch into the small hut, they lived in. She scurried through the flames, feeling them lick at her skin as she made it into the air again, people were sobbing and crying as other houses burned, and there was a dawn bleeding the sky red.

She ran for the river as the tears rolled helplessly down her cheeks.

She screamed when she saw her brothers and father bloody in the river.

* * *

She lost everything to bandits, to humans, people stole her name from her, her home, her family, her life, she was so tired and alone she lay in the forest, still in the same yukata as she had fled in, stained with her family's blood and singed from the flames.

She soon lost her place in the village, terrified of the men in the village, it drove her to the forest, sneaking into the village at night when she could scrounge the scraps, they left strewn about.

The days were warm, the nights were cold.

Soon she forgot about her voice as she let her world. All she had left was the dreams of her silver friend, his gold eyes staring back at her in silence. His silence though was welcoming, it made her feel safe, and whole, it made her remember laughter and good things in life. But it was still deafening silence, which was ever present in her real life.

Her hair grew matted and tangled, she kept it swept up in a little tuff on the side of her head though, how her mama did it.

The villagers soon feared her, and she fled their presence because they would beat her, and it would hurt. It hurt so bad, not like when she fell down that hill and her leg was a funny angle but hurt like she was pummeled by a horse. She feared them, and they seemed to not like her.

The forest was becoming safer and safer for her, even in the silence of her life she found it comforting.

* * *

Two summers passed, her yukata had been traded out for a stolen tattered remains of a kimono from a villager, her knees were scraped, there was a cut on her side that hurt and was hot all the time, it wouldn't heal. She felt tired, and alone, even as she scavenged through the forest for her food. She was so hungry, but nothing was in season that she could safely eat. Soon she would have to pillage the village's gardens for food, and she dreaded going so near those humans. It had hurt the last time she had been caught by one of them. They had given her the funny smelling cut on her side.

* * *

**Year 1572...**

**Iwate, Japan...**

The days were dying in warmth, the leaves were changing color, she shivered at the prospect of another season coming and going. Soon she would sleep in the ruins, and she would have to steal scraps, so her feet didn't turn blue or crack and bleed. She didn't like this. She didn't like how the nights were colder, or how the days couldn't seem to get warm enough. It wasn't good for her.

Sifting through the forest she hoped to find some berries or fungus she could munch on, not hoping for game as she wasn't a huntress. She was so hungry.

She had not eaten a single thing in many days, and her tummy wouldn't stop growling. She was not ready to go back to the village.

There was this overwhelming silence today, a stillness in the air, a tentative tension that was quiet, timid, and yet very real. She didn't know what was here; but even the birds were silent. Not even the crickets were chirping, which had her wary and alert. She hurt so badly, she hoped it wasn't another hunter here to kill her.

Stumbling through the thicket when she tripped on a root she gasped as she moved through the bush to hear a monstrous growl, and she stared at the fierce blood red eyes as they glared at her.

It was…

He was…

He was real! She wanted to burst into tears and run to him, fling herself into that thick fur and take refuge in the silver man. But his eyes were wrong, his marks too jagged, too wild, and his fangs were sharp and shiny. Something in her made her take a step back, pressing herself against a tree, and he relaxed a little.

His eyes did not change from being red, but his marks smoothed out, and his hair and fur settled a little. It was now that she noticed the blood; he was hurt!

She waited until he was settled again before she scurried off to go get food for her injured silver friend.

* * *

It had been three days, and she could not tell if he was breathing or not.

He had not moved, at all, and she was terrified he was dead to leave her all alone in the world. She didn't want him gone; he was her special silver dream friend! She needed him! Which was why today she was going to do a test; it had taken her a while to figure out what she would do but she felt this was a safe test. She had stolen a water bottle and had the river's icy water in it.

Creeping silently as she could towards him, she prepared her check. If he woke, he was good, if not she would figure out how to fix him. He was not leaving her!

Biting her lip, she touched the furry thing with her foot, it was so soft, and warm, she swore it twitched slightly. She shuffled forward a little more, wriggling into place to be near him. Now she noticed that his left sleeve was empty, it was just a sleeve, which she thought was odd. Hefting up her water she lifted and splashed it on his head.

Gold eyes snapped open as they glared balefully at her, she blinked twice; he was alive!

She hadn't thought this through.

The water ran over his hair, flattening his bangs into his face, and his face was etched in stone, but his gold eyes narrowed on her as he lifted a single brow at her.

She smiled nervously as she took several steps back, tossing the water bottle out of her hand and into the bush as she tried to feign innocence; her hands clasped behind her back. He shifted to sit up a bit more, looming over her, and she darted to the bush. Grabbing the food she had scrounged up for him she trotted up to his side and left it there before running into the forest bushes.

He was alive and she had left him food!

Now it was time for her to eat!

Her stomach snarled menacingly at her, and she knew she needed food now.

* * *

She and her silver friend fell into a routine of sorts. He would wake when she dropped off the food, she had scavenged for him, and she would periodically check on him throughout her day. He never spoke to her, which she found discouraging, but she didn't want to disturb him if he didn't want to talk. He seemed so cold, distant and hurt, she wanted to hug him, but she didn't, something in her whispered not to yet.

The nights were getting colder, she was sleeping closer and closer to her silver friend, but never in his space where he could see her. She yearned to curl up in that fur and seek his warmth. Instead she took refuge with her tattered blanket and resigned herself to needing to go to her home's remains for winter soon.

It was a particularly cold night when her scavenging hadn't been fruitful though that she had ventured to the fisheries. She could catch a fish or two with her hands, she had done it before.

She hadn't visited her silver friend today in her quest for food for him, but there'd been nothing to find.

This was her best chance; it would keep him here and happy! Mama said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach! She wanted her silver friend happy and to stay, forever and ever!

With this in mind; she decided she'd have to brave the village fishery for some food.

It wasn't hard work, but the fish were slippery, and she was struggling to grasp them, but she would do it, she needed to. The fish were also very slimy which was hard to grab because of it. Still, she persisted, despite the shivers setting in.

Finally her hands grasped a squirming fish! She smiled in triumph as she lifted the fish out of the water, it glistened in the moon; this could feed her for a week! Her stomach growled in agreement then, which was when she shook her head. NO! This was for her silver friend! He was hurt! He needed it more than she did!

"What's that!?" a man's voice shouted, she tensed, then gasped when the men came over the ridge, fear rooted her in her place as she was hoisted out of the water and tossed on the ground, her prize flopping away.

* * *

She limped to her silver friend the next day, her body throbbing from the beating they had given her, and one eye swollen shit, she was so cold. She shivered a little as she held a leaf of grains for her silver friend. She just…

She wanted him to stay with her, she didn't want him to go.

She wanted to cry though with her prize; her hard-won prize gone, and her own stomach aching in hunger, she was ridiculously tired too. She just wanted to curl up and die already, but her silver friend needed her! She could not fail him.

Determinedly she limped to him and set the food down at his feet.

"No thanks," he stated in this cold, soft voice. He wasn't looking at her, and her world shattered. She… He… he didn't….

"I told you I don't need anything from you," he said in the same soft tone he always used. She picked up the grains and limped towards him and bowed a little as her mother had taught her before she fell to her knees and offered up the grains to him. His gold eyes glanced over her in a harsh way which had her sighing in defeat.

No one cared, everyone she loved was dead, and she should join them, she was so tired, she had hoped to gain his favor, maybe her silver dream friend was just a dream friend and no one loved her…

"Where did you get those bruises?" he demanded in the same cold, soft tone.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he offered her gently.

She gasped when his gaze was on her, he was seeing her!

Hope sparked as she looked up at him.

His face was not one of disgust like she saw on the villagers when she was near other children or them. He did not smile, or frown, but the look he was giving her.

**He was looking _AT HER!_ He was _SEEING HER!_**

No one had seen her in a long time, and she smiled broadly; she loved him and he was so beautiful!

"What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question!" he stated firmly. The tone was cold, almost harsh, but it was still in the same soft volume as he always seemed to use.

She giggled, _ **he cared!**_

"I don't care, I'm just curious," he snapped, his tone didn't rise though, it didn't have the bite he wanted, and it was so nice. He saw her! She couldn't care about anything else now.

"I do not care," he declared haughtily, but she only chuckled more. He cared!

Maybe he would let her stay with him!

She liked that thought.

* * *

She had felt bad about last night, but it had been too cold for her to sleep outside, the frost had come, it was time to seek shelter, so she had slept in the ruins of her home, with a few tattered blankets. The cold was still seeped into her bones, but she felt comfortable about being in the village today, she wouldn't be here long.

Humming to herself this morning, her aching body still skipped. She'd be spending **_ALL_** today with her special silver friend! The knowledge alone delighted her beyond comprehension, she hoped to stay with him, maybe he would take her when he was all better, she liked that thought. No more nasty people!

That idea had her turn back for her hut's ruins and she continue to attempt the skipping game her brother had taught her. It took her a little longer to get back to her hut, but she hadn't been gone long, she was startled though when she walked in and there was a very terrifying man sitting there drinking her water!

The man turned to her, looking as terrifying as the bandits who had killed her mother, and she whimpered as she pressed herself to the entry way.

"What girl, does this old hut belong to you?" he asked.

Hesitantly she nodded, her body was trembling in terror, she wanted her silver friend!

There was a ruckus in the village which had her trembling as she watched a strange man appear with a pack of wolves.

He was not human, and the wolves at his side were snarling and snapping, she couldn't hear what he was saying but one thing was very clear to her, it was time for her to run.

But her feet wouldn't move as she watched in horror when he killed the scary man, and then set his wolves upon her village.

**RUN! RUN! RUN!**

The wolves were unleashed, and all joy evaporated from her demeanor as terror set in and she ran for her life as quickly as her battered body could go. She did not slow down, taking to the forest she ran for her special silver friend! He would save her, he had to save her! Oh Kami!

Something about today shifted for her as she ran, she could almost see him scorning her and turning away, she cried harder, she didn't want to die! She wanted to stay with him forever! She tripped and went crashing into the ground, there was a fierce set of snarls behind her and she turned just in time to gasp as the first set of jaws lunged for her. She cried in terror for the first time as pain laced through her and her blood stained the dirt.

She was going to die here, alone.

She cried even as she struggled, fighting her agony and terror she tried to live.

She felt this horrible need to apologize for not staying with her silver friend as her body grew weaker and numbed and the world faded.

She would die here, nameless and alone.

She wanted to stay.

* * *

_A man was there holding her gently. He was rather beautiful, like her silver friend, but different, sadder and older, but he still had this kind smile as he looked down on her with the same gold eyes. His silver hair tied in a high tail, and covered in armor and blood with a heavy fur like her silver friend's wrapped around him; and her now. He was very fierce looking, like her silver friend, and yet he was kind as his claws slid through her hair and that soft fur curled around her._

_"It is not your time young one, just be patient," he said softly._

_She stared at him in awe. Feelings she didn't know but felt vaguely familiar to her flooded her senses, she felt like she was safe with her own papa again, and it had her cuddling the fur around her._

_"Save him, Rin, save my son," he murmured._

_Rin... that was the name her mama called her, it had been a very long time since anyone had called her a name._


	4. Unmei no Akai Ito

運命の赤い糸

The red string or red string of fate.

...

An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place or circumstance

* * *

**I: 3**

* * *

**Year 1572...**

**Somewhere in Iwata, Japan...**

It had been dawn when he had awoken, alone, the frost had covered the leaves, his breathe stained the air of the clear morning. He was healed, he could feel that much, but he knew he had been here too long. Jaken would soon catch up to him, of that he had no doubt. The annoying little kappa was a very persistent companion, and one he could not evade at all times. It was time to move on.

He was a bit surprised that his relentless little caregiver was not here, but then again the child was strange. Other than their initial encounter she had never shown a trace of fear or trepidation about his presence, even having seen his more yōkai nature. She had been a silent constant in the short time he had come here to rest, and he was surprised she was not about this morning. Then again, the child seemed to have a proclivity for being injured.

It was no longer and never had been his concern though so he would endeavor to be off this morning, to find Jaken and to check Honekui no Ido for her again, and he would avoid the infuriating miko his brother was enamored with currently. No doubt time and patience would prove to be his ally in this matter and the miko would again turn on InuYasha. The infuriating hanyō deserved to suffer, as their father had. Still, something was wrong, he couldn't place his finger on it but there was something not right with this morning. He could not figure out what it was though.

Slowly gaining to his feet and righting mokomoko while checking his armor over and retying his sash and checking the Tenseiga, he wondered what was agitating him. It was like there was this nagging nerve on the back of his skull being pulled.

Normally he'd feel her in the back of his mind, for most mating bonds were a mental and emotional link between partners, but it had been centuries since he had last felt anything from her. Their bond was an open void, it was not like mated pairs who's mate died. He had listened extensively to those mates, trying to discern if his mate was dead or merely injured and lost within Honekui no Ido.

Mates who had lost their mates describe it not as a void but as a shattered mirror, a wall, a block, a point of their mind which they could no longer access or reach, it was simply gone. And Sesshōmaru had always felt her, she was always there, a void though. This was the first time in centuries he felt a stirring of something, a slight, weak tug of a thread in his mind.

Once their emotions and thoughts had been so interwoven, they could hold entire conversations without so much as a spoken word. His mother had said he and his mate had shared a profoundly strong bond if they could do that, no doubt tied together by unmei no akai ito since well before either of their lifetimes could begin. He walked, he had to get to her, he had, he didn't know where she was, he couldn't feel that, this was faint, weak, incomplete in sensation really, he didn't know why it felt this way.

Their bond had always been, he had never recalled marking her, only that she was marked, and very human. He could never remember a moment in their entire time bonded when she was not marked and when he could not feel her entirety beside him, or in the back of his mind. At least, it had been that way until he had put her in Honekui no Ido. The stench of yōrō packs filled the forest, and he could almost feel her panic; though a mere vague impression, it was almost palpable, along with her fear.

He had to get to her, he had to get to wherever she was, he had to save her, he could not lose her!

Focusing he started walking, seeking, hunting, his nose working furiously to find her, he heard Jaken, which had been a minor annoyance as the kappa babbled about his difficult quest to find him. It was an annoyance and one he tuned out as his ears focused on the forest around him and his nose furiously sought out the scent of his mate.

The sense of the incomplete bond, a mere thread of her emotions was all he could feel being vaguely tugged; like she did not know how to reach for him, was concerning. He had to find her in her weakened state, if all he had was a vague thread of her emotions, she was no doubt very weakened.

He was hurrying through the forest, farther from the pack which was invading the forest, then the wind carried it, that scent, it sliced through his brain paralyzing him as the thread became a tidal wave of emotions, anguish, sorrow, but mostly unimaginable pain shattered through the bond. Sesshōmaru couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't… the bond… it was… it was… oh Kami, please no, he pleaded, turning around from where he had come. He heard Jaken behind him but he couldn't focus on the kappa. For the first time in his centuries of life terror clawed at his heart, and ice truly filled his veins as he reached through their bond.

He was hitting a wall, it was no longer a void, there were these shattered fragments of nothingness there, like it had never been, and the mere thought had him panicking as he followed that scent he knew so well. Her blood was a scent he knew with uncomfortable degrees of intimacy, her blood from battle, her moon bleeds, their sparring sessions, the hunts, her own mishaps, and even their own intimacy. Her blood was a scent of comfort, it was a scent of his nightmares, it was a scent he couldn't ever forget it, it was ingrained in his memories with a shocking amount of horror he could never fight or forget, especially after their last encounter.

The urgency of hunt he nearly tripped over her, if he hadn't been carefully. Seeing the first drops of blood he saw the paw prints, the smears, he looked at a tree where the blood dripped off it with a glistening red sheen.

No…

This couldn't be happening, not again!

Not again!

He could not… not again, he walked slowly, searching for her, and he was shocked when he came to a clearing and did not see her, but the pup.

True he had seen similarities between the child and her, but there wasn't enough for him to think it was her. But the stench of the blood she was laying it… it was unmistakable, he knew it.

It was her.

Oh Kami… no…

He could feel his knees weakening, slowly he walked forward. It…. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to. She was never this young, she had never been a pup, but here she was. Sesshōmaru would have reached for her, but he could hear no heartbeat, even as he approached, and he could feel her body cooling, the scent of her blood no longer pulsing and pumping. Her sightless brown eye was glassy, her last expression as she lay there in her blood was one of absolute terror and pain, her black hair was matted with her blood. From here he could see the individual breaks in her fragile flesh from the attack which had been wrought upon her. Savage tears of teeth, ragged gashes of claws, black bruises.

He had done nothing… he had…

She had been beaten prior to this, and he had done nothing, he had not offered comfort or shelter or refuge from her abusers, though the pup hadn't cared.

The grief and horror he felt at his failure of recognizing and protecting his mate threatened to consume him when there was a pulse at his hip. Before he could collapse and gather the tattered remains of the pup who would have grown into his mate, he looked at Tenseiga, for the first time in nearly three centuries he could feel his father's presence acting as a comfort to him.

Tōga had never been a comfort to Sesshōmaru, his father was harsh, and unyielding where he was concerned. They were more rivals than father and son, he had envied that of many of his packmates, their free love with and from their sires, he had fought just to have his father's respect; and even then Tōga had never given him that meager scrap of affection. No, he had never received much of anything from his sires in terms of affection.

Still, he could feel his father around him, as a comfort, urging him, compelling him to… to take the fang at his side…

Sesshōmaru warred with the desire to gather her in his arm and the desire to do as Tenseiga was compelling. He had heard the whispers, the rumors, the sword which had saved Izayoi from a fate of certain death, saved her and that wretched hanyō.

Perhaps…

Perhaps someone who truly deserved to be saved could be. For if ever there'd been a creature who deserved life it was her, she was kind, she was brave, fearless, relentless, gentle, a healer, a warrior, an equal unlike any other. Slowly he drew the fang, a little unnerved to see servants of the netherworld, servants of Izanami fussing over her soul. He did not hesitate then, slicing through them and seeing her soul flutter back into her body. Sheathing Tenseiga he gave into his primal urge to lift her from the blood.

He removed her from the clearing while he could feel her warming, the blood was pumping through her again as her wounds healed rapidly to leave violent violet color almost akin to his yōkai markings.

Once he felt safe enough and far enough from her own death, he set her down, letting her feet rest on the dirt, and her back against his knee and mokomoko. She was so small, so fragile, but he could hear her blood pumping, her heart fluttering, and slowly a breath shuddered from her lips as she let out a small whimper. Jaken was squawking about something inconsequential to him, and she had his full focus. He watched the black bruises disappear and her skin was once again a pale ivory with a soft golden hue beneath the surface. Her pale cheeks gained a pleasant pink as she scrunched up her nose in distaste.

He could not ever remember her being a graceful waker, so he waited as she sniffled a few times, frowned, took a deep breath and tentatively her dark lashes fluttered; hesitantly at first, but then they opened. His breath hitched seeing her eyes again, how had he missed this?

Because he had been wallowing within his own misery, he chided himself.

Her eyes blinked a few times in disbelief, and he let her go, letting her stand on her own as he stood over her. She blinked again, and he saw it, the woman he had loved and fought besides, the girl stumbled a step and he decided they were safe. She was alive.

He would organize for her to have a bath and a fresh kimono of her choosing, immediately, and he would order Jaken to fetch A-Un for them. A-Un would be most pleased to see his mistress again, no doubt for that. Sesshōmaru could only feel relief about this, she was here, she was alive, she stank worse than a rotting corpse left on the battlefield, but she was here and alive. He would see to it that shew as treated with the utmost care and then he'd keep her close until she was ready to choose where she wanted to be.

The faint tug of a thread in his mind of her immediate panic had him slowing his pace, she stumbled up to him, tripping, he moved mokomoko to catch her before she fell again.

No.

Never again would he fail her.

She blinked at being held up on mokomoko, then she giggled a little as she hugged the appendage with delight.

"Get off Sesshōmaru-sama you impudent wench! You're sullying his lordship!" Jaken screeched. Sesshōmaru watched in horror as she released him and scrambled back a step, she tripped and he reached out to catch her small hand with his own.

"Jaken," his voice slicing through the kappa's ranting and cursing of the small human pup. "Be silent."

The kappa fell silent in his rants then and Sesshōmaru looked at the small human pup. She was in dire need of a bath, and he could smell her weakness and fatigue now.

"Jaken, retrieve A-Un, now, and bring as many kimonos that will fit the girl as you can," he ordered. The kappa made a few squawks as he ran off to do the task. Once Sesshōmaru was alone with the girl he knelt to her level, she bit her lip, never letting go of his hand as she now examined his claws with the utmost fascination. Her dark eyes flicked to his empty sleeve then him again.

"Sesshōmaru-sama," she said softly, in a hoarse, disused, broken voice. He curled his fingers, effectively capturing her fingers as he pulled her towards him a few steps. Mokomoko wrapped behind her, just in case she should fall again. He could remember as a pup when the woman had been his sole comforter, and he would provide the same to this pup if she wanted him to.

She had a fascination with his claws, examining them gingerly as he waited for her to let go fully, he had loosened his hold enough to let her move his fingers how she wanted. She was utterly fascinated with them. The pure, innocent wonder was an expression he remembered seeing on the woman.

"What is your name?" he asked, knowing it already but wanting her to say it.

"Rin's name is Rin," she mumbled, her voice was so rough from disuse.

"Let us be off Rin," he said when she finally let him go, he carefully lifted the child up in his arm, she hesitated a minute before he inclined his head for her to take whatever comfort she desired. She burrowed into mokomoko, hugging it tightly he continued scenting her, seeking past the stench for her clean scent beneath and was pleased that it was still the scent of rain, though hidden by the stench of her life of neglect. He would take her to a hot spring and help her get clean, then he would see to it she was properly fed.

But first, he would have to dispose of this ratty material, it was drenched in her blood and he did not want to live with this stench. He still had nightmares about her blood, he would not tolerate the constant reminder of his failure again.

It was well into the night and he was still cleaning the pup thoroughly, her thread of emotions was filtering sporadically through the bond, and very faintly, if he was not focused on her he'd have missed them entirely. Which strengthened his resolve to mark her, now, it would not be abnormal for his kind, he remembered Tsukuyomaru had been compelled to mark the human babe he had found. He remembered his friend's horror about that action, but the comfort it had brought. Yōkai mates were also known to mark each other upon meeting, for the bond of True Mates was bound by the Red Thread and impossible to deny.

He could only feel happiness at her life, he had no further desire for Rin than to keep her close, keep her fed, warm and cared for, but he also felt compelled to watch her grow, to watch her flourish, and Kami he was relieved. She was here, alive. His claws traced the violent violet scars which he remembered being pale as ivory, and he looked at the nape of her neck.

"Rin," he murmured her name softly, uncaring about the water she was splashing about, or the delight she had in the oils he had bought for her to use to clean. She smiled as she looked at him, he continued cleaning and detangling her hair. "Would you mind if I were to mark you?" he asked as his own claws tugged a painful snarl for her, she stared at him with large unblinking eyes.

Then there was a furious shake of her head as she yanked her hair away and giggled when her throat was bare.

He was a bit shocked that the human pup knew what he would do and where the mark belonged.

The fusion of his blood and venom with hers opened the bond fully and he was engulfed by her warmth again, he was stunned, sitting there, the child clinging to his mokomoko as she shivered a little as she no doubt felt his emotions just as intensely. He was startled by the purity of her love again, he felt like a man who'd been dying of thirst to finally have a sip of water, and he had forgotten how good it was to have her there for real.

Sesshōmaru finished the task of untangling her hair, she giggled more as he worked, she found a fascination with mokomoko as she started turning a bit pinker than he liked. He remembered once Rin of his youth said that a human should not indulge too much in pleasant things or dangerous things, it had a way to kill them at times.

Once he was satisfied she was clean, and she was yawning now, clinging to his leg to stay upright in the water, he scooped her up and started drying her off, wrapping her up in his own silks as he continued drying her hair and combing it free of the neglect. She was sound asleep by the time he was done, hugging mokomoko like she always had when she was older.


	5. Unmei no Akai Ito

運命の赤い糸

The red string or red string of fate.

...

An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place or circumstance

* * *

**I: 4**

* * *

**Year 1573...**

**Somewhere near S** **ōma, Japan...**

There was a myriad of emotions Sesshōmaru endured on a daily basis from Rin as their bond reestablishing itself in full. The pup was very energetic and very inquisitive, she possessed a never-ending slew of inquiries, and thoughts, she didn't seem to understand how overwhelming she could be, he found it endearing though. It was good to know the humans hadn't robbed Rin of her life, even if she was not the bright, bold woman she had been, she was merely happy though.

The autumn was spent getting accustomed to having a small pup wandering about, which was an experience in and of itself. Rin had no self-awareness of the dangers a pup could seem to get into. He had witness A-Un herd his mistress to keep her from bandits, he had seen her blatantly steal things, which he would have to steal back from her to return, and he had seen her save Jaken from Naraku's bugs without meaning too. Rin attracted, created and brewed trouble, he remembered the woman was very much the same just more controlled and calculated, no less wild either.

Winter with Rin was a bear to behold, the girl struggled with being contained, and had panicked the first moment they neared a human village, she was in tears sobbing how he didn't want her.

That wasn't the case, he had sent Jaken to go get the winter apparel for Rin while he spent the remainder of his day consoling his mate that he was not abandoning her to humans. It was the first time he found himself trapped by her moods. Rin was rather clingy all winter, not how he expected, but she did everything in her power to keep him in her sight and in her radius of awareness. Which was fine, at least until the thawing spring was coming.

He could go plead with his mother to take in Rin for the short time he would need to be away, but that did not seem a wise choice. The woman, rather like the pup, had difficulties being contained in a shiro and he sensed that Rin would have his mother out of her depth. In addition to that, he wasn't sure if he could, properly, explain how this Rin was Rin to his mother when he barely comprehended it. Then there was the final matter of Rin was his Rin, and he dreaded the thought of them being apart, but he did need a week without the pup, or she'd be in peril from him. That would be very bad.

He also acknowledged the pup was mostly self-sufficient, she did not need constant supervision, she did need lookouts and someone watching out for her, which he was certain he could entrust Jaken to do that very simple, very easy task. Sesshōmaru had been watching her for the last six moons without problems, certainly Jaken could manage a few days of watching the pup. And A-Un would never permit anything to happen to his mistress.

Saying nothing to Rin, only that he'd be back, he left to seek out Bokusenō, and to attend to a few personal matters of state as Inu no Taishō. He had long since neglected those matters of state, but now that Rin was back he would have to embrace the duties he had once held in reverence. Rin had always encouraged him to be Inu no Taishō, but despite all their meetings she had never been a pup. He had always known his mate to be an odd one, sporadically showing up in his life at various points, but she had never been a mere child! He didn't know what to do with a child! But he would make a world safe for her to grow up into that woman he remembered.

Visiting Ryūkotsuse's grave had not been revealing though as to what was happening. Ryūkotsuse had been the last one with a massive grudge on his mate and Sesshōmaru wanted to make sure he was still sealed up. Instead he was surprised to see that Ryūkotsuse was completely dead. But that lead him to where he was right now.

Currently though he watched Rin dance with glee in the waters of the newly thawed river, she was supposed to be fishing, but she had been so gleeful about being out of that cave they had holed up in, she was singing and dancing. And she was also instructing Jaken how to catch the fish. He was amused at the duo, A-Un though lounged beside him as they watched. He'd have to go sooner rather than later.

The scent in the air though had him looking at his mate; in this form she was helpless, and innocent. He dreaded what Tōran would attempt to do on his mate, and the yōkai was never an honorable fighter. He remembered though how Tōran's left arm was so torn apart when he had saved his mate that she had never forgiven the slight. Whatever was coming would have to take priority over whatever could be with Rin, all he had to do was keep Tōran away from Rin or kill the yōkai without mercy.

He was tempted to do the latter to the former for principle, having defeated her multiple times in the arts of war.

Still, he had to consider Rin and her safety in her young and weak state. He did not want his mate to lose her puphood entirely, she should enjoy being an innocent and a child. The ice froze hastily over the exposed river, which had him sending an emotion of alarm through his and Rin's bond to keep her safe.

* * *

**Somewhere Near Sōma, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru-sama had left her with A-Un and had taken Jaken with him for some reason, she was most relieved her lord and savior had finally agreed that they did not need to be holed up in that horrid cave. She had grown very tired of it and bored all the same. Now she stood in a new field, enjoying the strengthening sun as the new signs of life bloomed! It was so pretty! She giggled as she hummed and made flower crowns for herself and A-Un.

Rin could not explain it, but the moment her lord had presented her with A-Un it was as if she were reunited with her oldest and loyalist of friends, she was so happy to have the dragon with her! The beast was very docile and intelligent, she had a best friend in the beast.

Still, A-Un was not her lord and she missed her lord with his mission taking over his time. He had not informed her what he was doing, but she sensed that it was dangerous, and he would return victorious. Sesshōmaru-sama was invincible after all, and she had faith that he would return to her. There was also this magic link between them!

Rin loved her magic link to her lord, she could not explain it, but it was like he was always there, and everything he felt, and thought was right there to comfort her. She had taken great joys in figuring out a game to play with her lord to learn about this new link between them. And she knew it was real and she was not crazy. She would send him thoughts, and questions, she would send him her imagination when needed, and even share her more bizarre dreams, he seemed to enjoy this link between them, and was gently teaching her about it. Her lord was most kind about it, he never seemed frustrated with her. Rin remembered when her papa would occasionally snap at her, or her mama would lose her patience with her, or her brothers were annoyed with her for her constant inquiries and curiosity. But her lord was ever patient and took time to answer her as best he could, there were a few questions she had to wait for answers until she was older, but he was willing to wait with her before explaining them.

Having Sesshōmaru-sama took away her loneliness, and he made her feel happy again! She was safe with him. Bandits, humans and yōkai alike all seemed to revere her lord, and they all feared him, which was why she was safe.

There was a rustle in the field, and she looked up to see a strange man dressed in white furs with a blue monkey mask over his face.

A-Un got up, and had teeth bared and she felt the energy of her friend swirling around them protectively.

"A-Un! That is most rude!" she chided. She warily looked at the furs then at A-Un. The dragon wasn't settling, so she cautiously got to her feet. "We should go," she decided taking the reins, A-Un wouldn't budge and suddenly the baboon was before her, causing her to yelp in shock.

"Curious, most curious," a dark voice chuckled. "I was expecting a woman and here I find a child."

Fear rooted her in place as A-Un opened his jaws and the energy blasted down upon the baboon, she whimpered as she stepped into the dragon's chest and both A and Un's head snaked around her with fangs bared.

"It has been many years Rin, and though I am to cut the game short, I will be seeing you soon," the dark voice rasped as he leapt into a dark cloud. Rin hugged A-Un's heads tightly as she hid against the dragon. Her lord would protect her! Always.

Three days passed since her encounter with the strange baboon. She was humming to herself as she lounged on a sun warmed boulder, A-Un was grazing nearby when he appeared in her line of sight with Jaken in tow.

"Rin," he greeted, his voice cold and devoid of emotions, but she was basking in his happiness at seeing her.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" she squealed in delight, also sensing his victory as she leapt off the boulder and ran to him. He tilted his head a bit towards her.

"Let's be off," he said.

She giggled as she nodded and continued humming her song for his victory. She did not worry or think of the strange baboon who had seemed so threatening to her a few days before, instead she basked in the safe return of her lord and offered him a few flowers to convey her happiness. He tucked them in his sash with the Tenseiga and Tōkijin as he listened to her tell him all about her recent dream, which had naturally had him in it, and an adventure fighting a giant cat! There was also another silver friend, and he had had his hair done in a high tail, with heavy armor, not like Sesshōmaru-sama's, and a really big and fluffy mokomoko of his own. Sesshōmaru-sama had frowned at her mentioning of the other silver figure in her dream, and she sensed his anger at this, so she returned to humming her song about his victory.

Her lord was here. She was safe. She would sing songs of his victories and cheer him up!

Maybe she could be a geisha and keep her lord happy that way! She was certain she could keep him happy that way! He seemed to like her singing a lot! Even if Jaken hated it.

But Jaken seemed to despise everyone and everything except their lord, which she understood, but the kappa was always very loud about everything.

It was night and her eyes were drooping when her lord lifted her to his arm and ordered Jaken to get a fire going. She was so warm, and comfortable against her lord's mokomoko, she did not remember falling asleep.

* * *

**Somewhere near Sannoe Castle, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru had left her in the protection of Jaken and that imp had failed! Jaken was only lucky that it was Rin and she was his priority or else he'd have killed the little kappa where he stood!

Sesshōmaru had left to attend to a pack matter, moving as far as he could without leaving Rin too exposed. He did not think anyone truly knew about his human companion, and did not think her in too great of danger while he attended to these matters alone. It was safest to attend to them alone, because the less anyone knew about Rin's vulnerable state the safer she was..

It had been a few centuries since he had attended to these matters as Inu no Taishō, many of the InuYōkai and other yōkai daimyō were surprised to see his return. Sesshōmaru though was not deterred as he assumed his place, his mother had been truly shocked to see him, and he nodded as the week long meetings proceeded as they discussed human hostilities and the problems within and out of their boarders. The meetings were swift and thorough, many leaders were to the point about the on goings of their clans, Naraku's upstart was unsettling to many though. Sesshōmaru informed the others that he and his brother were both hunting the hanyō, Naraku for his crimes, which had put many of the yōkai at ease. The swift end of the gathering was enough for him to leave without speaking to his mother, only to return to his small party to find things drastically different from how he had left them.

But he hadn't been gone that long!

And in that time Jaken had managed to let Rin, his mate, the other half of his heart and soul and life, be snatched by that bitch Kagura! The spawn and minion of the hanyō menace whom Sesshōmaru would now be personally tearing apart when he found him again! If a single hair on Rin's head was out of place or harmed he was obliterating them all! It would not matter what restraint he practiced out of heart ache and sentiment for the woman his mate would be, no, he would annihilate all who dared to harm Rin. Naraku's head would be on a platter by the end of the night!

However, he could not allow his emotions to rule his state of mind right now, because while frantic, furious, and desperate were all accurate descriptions to the thoughts going through his head none of them would aid him in finding Rin. And Rin's half of their bond was devoid of everything, muted; she was either drugged or unconscious, both thoughts infuriated him as he walked through the night to stare levelly at Naraku. The sleazy hanyō was wrapped up in baboon furs and seemed to think so highly of himself.

Sesshōmaru knew better now, now that his mate was restored to him he was no longer feeling ruled by his anguish or heart break at the loss of his mate, but he was livid that Naraku had dared to take the innocent pup she was as his own play thing!

"I must inform you that the mortal girl you seek is not here in my castle. She would never be able to survive the airless atmosphere of this poisonous miasma. The girl is under my protection outside the castle walls. I assure you she is unharmed…for now." The spider informed him.

Sesshōmaru was aware of that, he could not scent her anywhere here. And the knowledge scared him but until she woke he would not be able to locate her through their bond. Also, there was the other matter which was why he was here, the spider had attempted to manipulate and use his power; two things which he had never before permitted to happen, and it was to his shame that he had allowed himself to fall for that trap laid out. Now though, now he would not be so easily fooled or persuaded to aid anyone, especially not this blasted spider. And to restore his reputation as the Inu no Tashio he would kill Naraku!

"Naraku, do me the honor of at least recognizing that I am not here simply to save Rin."

"Of course. You of all people seem to despise taking orders from others." That was a hazard of being born, bred and raised as an alpha, he followed no one. His sire and mother had found this trait admirable and infuriating and had both praised and berated him for it.

"You will not kill InuYasha when told to do so. Nor did you come to look for the girl. I realize that you are here to kill me." Naraku announced arrogantly, Sesshomaru didn't fight the smile which turned on his lips.

"Hmm, you sound as if you believe you have led me into your trap. Perhaps later I'll have you explain yourself," Sesshomaru taunted coldly. Then he lifted his right hand up to reveal his claws in the glistening moonlight.

"If you should survive the night, that is," he snarled coldly before cracking his knuckles. Let the spider know his fury for having dared to have used him or trying to harm his mate! Many had attempted these tactics in the past and he had put them to their final resting place! He would do the same with this slimy, spineless, cowardly spider.

The light spilled from his claws as he slashed through everything, Naraku barely leapt out of his fury, and Sesshōmaru snarled!

He was never again leaving Rin in incompetent care! The kappa would never fail him again, and everyone would know not to touch his mate! He would not let this slight go, and when he found his mate again, for he would find her, she had better not be harmed!

InuYasha's scent wafted through the miasma that surrounded them as he fought Naraku with ease, not even attempting to use his full power as he tried to wake Rin through their bond.

She wasn't waking though! What the hell had happened to her! Why wasn't she waking!? She wasn't dead! Leaping upwards he lashed the light as hard as he could, as he landed, and his own poison reacted with the miasma around them, the spider wavered, and he saw the fear in his opponent's eyes.


	6. Unmei no Akai Ito

運命の赤い糸

The red string or red string of fate.

...

An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place or circumstance

* * *

**I: 5**

* * *

**Year 1573...**

**Somewhere outside of Sannohe Castle...**

Rin reluctantly opened her eyes, panic seizing her as she felt her lord's emotions flood the bond, fully waking her as his worry, his rage, his desperation pulsed into her mind. But her own panic didn't dampen at the sight of where she was. She was with humans! The terror that laced through her had drawing on his reserve of calm as Rin slowly got up, the melon she had been stealing was right beside her, which had her noticing the boy.

The boy was a little older than she, she didn't like how quiet he was, he hadn't even moved, or looked at her, and every instinct and encounter with humans raced through her mind. He reminded her of her eldest brother who had been about his age, still, she was uneasy, she had been beaten up by boys his age, they were very strong. Standing she darted for the door, when the boy finally looked at her.

"No! You Can't Go Outside!" he stated.

"I have to get back," she stated flatly, she would go back to her lord, now, he would be furious if she was not there. Throwing open the doors she was startled at the sight of so many ferocious yōkai, which all turned when she had opened the door, and the hunger almost tangible. Then again... slamming the doors shut on them she frowned. That was a bad idea.

Human or yōkai? She pondered.

She'd chance a single human than a horde of yōkai, her lord would be here for her soon, she could feel it as he waged battle. His mind was so clear and calm now that she was conscious, she could sense it as a relief to him, and his renewed vigor to fight.

"I told you not to go outside," the boy said dully. She glared at him as she clenched her jaw and pursed her lips. "If you do they'll tear you apart."

She didn't like him, she didn't like how calm he was about this, and she did not like that he was a human and he had a weapon by him.

However, he was her eldest brother's age, and she felt she should be nice and friendly, maybe the boy was a prisoner like she! Yes, that was the only reason he was here! Perhaps he had the weapon as a dare; 'escape if you dare'. She had seen human bandits do that with prisoners and women before, allowing them a weapon and the illusion of protection only to shatter it with superior skill. Rin though did not have a weapon, and she did not like that. She never really had a weapon before, but she did have small knives she had used to skin animals and fish, Sesshōmaru-sama had gotten it for her rather graciously over the winter. She didn't have now though.

She didn't like this.

Sighing she surrendered to the fact she'd have to wait for her lord to finish with his battle and to gain favor with her fellow prisoner so perhaps she could persuade him in an escape attempt.

"Who are you?" she asked as she cautiously made her way over to him. She remembered that Kagura yōkai stealing her, and she knew that yōkai was enamored with her lord. Perhaps this was all a poll by Kagura to gain her lord's attentions! If so, that would not end well, at least, Rin did not think it would end well for Kagura.

The boy didn't answer, which was a bit discouraging, but she wasn't going to be dissuaded just yet. She was certain she could get this boy on her side.

"Where you brought here against your will, like I was!? We could run away together!" she offered hopefully. Now the boy looked at her, but there was something wrong with his eyes, they were dull, glassy, like the eyes of the dead.

"My job is to guard you," he replied.

"Oh," she sighed dejectedly. She would have to wait for her lord, he would be here soon. In her experience he was timely about rescuing her, and she was certain that it had something to do with their magic link. "I see."

Sitting down she pondered other ways to get herself out of this predicament, she was certain she could at the very least get herself away from the danger.

"Oh! You didn't tell me your name! You can call me Rin if you want!" she offered. If she could not gain him as her ally to escape then she could attempt to be nice to him, he didn't seem to want to be here anymore than she did. "How old are you? And how come you're a guard here? Does it mean you're a yōkai like the others? Tell me what do you like to eat!? Do you like melons?"

He had a blade which would be perfect for breaking the melon and her stomach was beginning to rumble. Since living with her lord, she had never been hungry, not for a single day or night, her lord saw to her every need! He was a good lord, a good alpha as he seemed to think himself.

"Yeah… I guess…" he replied, looking completely befuddled at her talking to him. She smiled a bit, her mama always said to be nice and respectful and people would return the sentiments. "You sure talk a lot."

He was a dweeb.

"I know," she mumbled into her knees. She had been silent for so long she found comfort in having a voice again and her lord's attention to listen to her, even if she annoyed him like Jaken could. "But I get scared when I'm not talking," she admitted the weakness.

She wondered when her lord was coming for her, she could feel the heat of the battle intensifying, and his irritation at something. She didn't know how long she could stay here; she didn't feel safe! She wanted to go home!

* * *

Sesshōmaru moved around his brother's obliterating attacks, could InuYasha not see that was not a wise move!? It did not matter though, Sesshōmaru was just as relentless as his brother as he moved to cut the hanyō spider down, he would restore his name and reputation, he would not be a pet to anyone's personal strife against anyone!

It was a heavy blow his brother landed on the spider that shattered half the palace and half the hanyō's body which had his venom and poison dripping dangerously from his claws and liquifying the air around them. Naraku seemed to be able to sense his coming defeat and moved to treat, keeping his voice haughty and dark as he chuckled about his own defeat. Sesshōmaru just needed one hit! That was all! Then he'd squash that spider like the bug he was! Just as he had Ryūkotsuse and the Panther King! He would annihilate that which threatened what was his!

"Sesshōmaru-sama! I shall withdraw for now," Naraku declared.

Sesshōmaru's inner beast rebelled at the thought of prey escaping, especially this spider who had threatened his mate. He had killed armies for such an offense, he would not tolerate this measly hanyō to do the same without retribution!

"You Fool!" He snarled, feeling his inner yōkai surfacing in their dual fury about the threat on their mate! "Don't ever think you can escape my grasp!"

"Sesshōmaru-sama, rather than transforming and hunting me down shouldn't you be rushing to the side of that young mortal girl?" Naraku cackled and that ominous statement froze him.

Rin, Naraku had her, he had, her, and Sesshōmaru… swiftly he began to sift through their bond, removing the unnecessary emotions, and thoughts, he looked past her confidence in him and his eyes snapped hers wide open as he was greeted by the sights of her prison. This was the first time he had done this with the pup since taking her under his care, but there'd been many times he and the woman had shared sight and senses to find the other. Rin was munching on the sweet melon, he sensed her uncertainty and her certainty, and he looked at who was with her. A boy, small, young, perhaps a little older than Rin herself, definitely larger and more muscular. Rin sensed she was in danger, but she also didn't have a strategy out, he sent reassurances he was coming and that she should submit to her captor, keep herself alive until he got there.

He informed her to try to glean information about her location for him so he could find her more easily, he could instantly hear her questioning her companion then as the young boy grabbed her forcing her to drop the melon she had been eating as they ran. Sesshōmaru saw the night sky then, and the wide field.

His senses snapped back to now when he heard Naraku's voice again.

"Your companion, Rin, is with the boy, Kohaku," Naraku informed him.

Sesshōmaru scented his brother's trepidation and worry at that statement, which meant there was a threat in the boy, a real on. _**FUCK!**_ He thought, he'd have to get to Rin, now. The pup was not the woman, she would not be prepared to defend herself.

"InuYasha! Even you should understand the implications!" Naraku taunted.

He could feel the tension in him as his inner beast now turned it's attentions on keeping a link with their mate through the bond. He was scenting the air for the scent of fresh rain, that scent which was so uniquely Rin that he could usually find anywhere. Nightmares and some of his sweetest dreams, were all bound to that scent, he could find it!

He would find it! And he would find her!

"Huh," InuYasha grunted in disbelief at the air clearing, Sesshōmaru's poison killing the miasma now in full fury as the night's air now filled what was once nothing more than toxic fumes. "He's gone!?" InuYasha announced.

Sesshōmaru said nothing, his poison did the work, clearing the air, and he scented it for his mate, sensing her on the move now, he had to find her! He had to find her right now!

"Hey Sesshōmaru!" InuYasha bellowed, which grabbed his attention momentarily as he glanced at his brother and resumed his focus to find Rin. "Did Naraku take somebody as a hostage? A friend of yours' named Rin?"

Rin? Friend? Hardly, she was his life! His heart, his soul, his moon, his stars, his wonder, his joy, his life! Friend was not even remotely close to a word he would use…

_"Let go," he whispered to his mate's ear._

_"I can't," she moaned as his lips trailed over her pulse and thoat._

_"Let go Rin," he growled the order, feeling her shudder beneath him._

_"Sesshōmaru!" she screamed, and he snarled in delight at her actions as he felt her fall apart in his arms._

Rin was everything, she was so much more than the world could ever find words to describe a lover, companion, friend, even an empress.

He scented her, his head snapped over to where her scent was on the move, wafting over the air, he ran for her. He could feel her confusion and her terror, he saw the change in her companion as the boy's eyes turned on her with lethal intent. He screamed in her mind for her to run, he was coming, she screamed for him though as something snaked around her ankles and the world was torn from his senses in the bond as she hit the grass. The fury of his beast and himself had them tearing through a mountain and the forest, scenting InuYasha's pack not far behind him as he went for her.

He landed just as the boy lifted his weapon with deadly intent. The boy though didn't go through with the threat on his Rin's life, no, instead the brat turned on him. His blade raised at the ready and the chain binding him to his weapon.

"Oh? You turn your blade towards me?" he asked quietly. The boy fell into a defensive stance then, and Sesshōmaru threateningly revealed his claws. InuYasha interfered though, sending the brat sprawling on the grass. Now he scented it, the stench of Naraku's poison filling the boy's veins.

The impostor miko informed him that his mate was fine, however he was livid right now.

"You heard her! The girl's fine! So let the boy go!" InuYasha attempted to reason.

"Stay out of this InuYasha," he warned indifferently. He watched the boy gain his feet, and could sense the stench of Naraku's yōkai presence filling the boy. "It is useless to interfere, this boy seems compelled beyond reason to die at my hand."

Which Sesshōmaru was fine with as this was the boy who had dared to threaten his mate, he would take much joy in destroying the threat this boy posed to his mate. The brat moved for his mate and his reaction was faster than it ever had been as he lunged for the boy, catching the throat and lifting the boy into the air away from Rin. His weapon discarded on the ground beside her unconscious form.

Rin's form was limp, and that had him panicking as he glared at the boy, digging his claws a little into the whelp's throat. This puppet would perish if Rin's unconscious state remained as such, he would perish for having harmed what belonged to Sesshōmaru!

He had to figure out how to make this whelp suffer more for harming what belonged with Sesshōmaru. But how? The boy showed no signs of suffering or pain, and his eyes were the eyes of a dead human, a milky film over the brown.

Suddenly Rin's heart rate started speeding up and he could feel her ungracefully awakening, he would have to act fast. Kill the dead boy now or stave off that quest in favor of his mate awakening without seeing him covered in blood. He did not wish to terrify the pup so he decided to drop the boy, for now, when he figured out how to make the boy suffer then he would kill Naraku's puppet, and Naraku as well.

* * *

Kagome skidded over the unconscious girl, there was something different about Sesshōmaru right now. This wasn't like her previous encounters, where there was this bitter sorrow about him when he fought InuYasha and her, no, this was unbridled, true, unhampered rage. His yōkai strength was suffocating; and unlike the first time she had encountered him, it was clear he wasn't holding back, it had InuYasha's ears flat against his head as he tried to keep the façade of being in control in place.

There was something about Sesshōmaru right now which struck her as great, this was the warrior, the one everyone seemed to revere and seek to follow. This was who Sesshōmaru actually was, he was not whoever had attacked her and InuYasha, not the petty, whiny teenager she remembered encountering throwing a lethal temper tantrum. No, this was who he was, and he was very dangerous.

She was startled when the girl woke with a low moan of reluctance as her face scrunched up. Kagome noted the many sadistic, purple scars that littered this small girl's exposed skin, including a deep one which looked a perfect, wine colored crescent moon on the nape of her neck similar to the mark on Sesshōmaru's brow.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" the girl exclaimed with glee, her eyes were bright with happiness Kagome had never seen another creature possess at the mere sight of the monster which was Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru though didn't rebuff the girl or scorn or even look at her with disgust, he seemed to be assessing her carefully.

"What happened Kohaku?" the girl asked just as Kohaku ran off.

For the first time Sesshōmaru strung together more than a few mere simple sentences and Kagome was surprised to hear the leader he was for the first time since meeting him. He had mercy, he had compassion, but he also spoke with cold logic. It was startling, he turned and looked at the girl, again.

"Are you well Rin?" he asked her softly, his voice no less cold but there was patience tempered in it as he assessed her.

"Yes my lord!" she giggled as she left Kagome's lap and trotted up to him. Sesshōmaru merely inclined his head before turning to walk towards the forest.

"Goodbye!" Rin called out excitedly as she trotted after Sesshōmaru, seeming to fall in step with him as if it were her natural place. Kagome was too stunned to say anything as she and InuYasha watched the pair walk off and disappear into the shadows.

"That… I thought… I… doesn't he hate humans?" Kagome asked InuYasha when the befuddlement of what she had just witnessed started wearing off.

It was days later when they were sitting at camp, just her, InuYasha and Shippō by the fire when Myōga appeared to talk to them.

"It was really odd," she admitted to the flea as she stroked Shippō's head. The young kitsune was having troubles sleeping since having parted from Sōten.

"And what was the human girl's name?" the flea asked.

"Ran, Rei, Ren… I don't know!" InuYasha declared in frustration.

"Rin," Kagome said softly. "Her name was Rin," she informed Myōga.

"Rin, you say!?" Myōga sounded excited about this information. "Are you certain he called the human Rin!?"

"Yes, Rin, he actually called her by her name," Kagome remembered, he hadn't done that for anyone else, not even his father or InuYasha.

"Praise Kami! I must inform Tōtōsai of the return of our Inu no Taishō" Myōga was so excited about this development that he was lost in his own babblings, leaving her and InuYasha more confused than before. They lost Myōga as he darted off into the night. She merely looked at InuYasha who gave her a blank look of confusion.

"Did you think it was odd?" Kagome asked him softly.

"Who knows with that loser," InuYasha scoffed. Kagome though worried her lip. She had thought Sesshōmaru hated all things human and hanyō related. He always seemed to gaze upon her with the utmost contempt and hatred.

But this time… this had been different. Kagome didn't know how. It just was, and that scared her.

Sesshōmaru hadn't been like before, there was something about him which was clearer, harsher, more decisive, and it was something to fear. She couldn't explain it. But she feared for Rin to remain in his presence, she was just a little girl, who knew what he wanted to do with her!


	7. Unmei no Akai Ito

運命の赤い糸

The red string or red string of fate.

...

An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place or circumstance

* * *

**I: 6**

* * *

**Year 1573...**

**Somewhere outside of Edo, Japan...**

Life had a balance since Rin had returned to him, it had purpose again, something he had forgotten. Yōkai sought him out as their Inu no Taishō again, it was surprising, and Rin had bewitched the yōkai who sought him out again. They too saw it, they saw her, their empress, the girl just thought them admirers of him, and he reveled in her innocent insight about the matter. And with balance restored he wondered what it was he should do with the pup. It wasn't like he could just let her wander about with him, that would be irresponsible, still, he couldn't bare to part with her.

All he needed now was a way to surpass his father in power.

He would also need to speak to Tōtōsai about forging Rin's fang for her soon, he knew he should start her training soon. And she would need a fang to learn. His mate was a fearsome swordsman, with renowned skill, she had always praising her lord in her teachings, he found some irony in that now seeing as how he was by all accounts her lord.

But it was thoughts of Rin's education which had had him, with great reluctance, seeking out InuYasha's pack. He didn't want to, but he knew his mate should be around humans, she should know her people beyond the yōkai, Rin had been a wonderful diplomat and leader when she had been around. Humans an yōkai flocked to her for guidance and protection, she was fair, she was just, and she was just a pup right now. Not the woman. He reminded himself of that a lot, still, he knew she had to learn things to continue forward in life.

Even if she were to decide to forge a life of her own, separate from him.

It would kill him if she decided that she didn't want to be with him, but he could understand that, she would have to find her own way, and be her own person and he should provide her the tools necessary to do that. Just he couldn't find it in him to do that just yet.

Which was why he had changed his mind and started away from Edo.

At least they were until he felt that pressure change, and a familiar scent hit the air, filling it with bloodlust and desires for power. He would know that scent anywhere.

Sō'unga.

The return of his father's sword was an answer to all his problems for sealing his title and position as Inu no Taishō. Sō'unga would give him the power to keep his enemies at bay and in check, all he'd have to do was get the sword and seal it under his control. Simple enough task.

Rin was chatting with him as she rode A-Un and he listened as she explained the latest beautiful yōkai she had seen and the flowers she had been given as a gift. She was so delighted to have a position as his Rin, it softened him a little as he tracked Sō'unga.

* * *

Somehow Sō'unga has tied himself to InuYasha, which is troubling to Sesshōmaru because it did give Sō'unga a chance to restore and unleash his building strength without hold back. Sesshōmaru remembered how Sō'unga devoured his father's yōkai energy at the end, and was unmanageable. Now it was bound to InuYasha of all creatures!

Sesshōmaru fought swiftly, knowing the moves of Sō'unga as well as he knew his own, feeling at a disadvantage though without his mate's fang. There's always been something about Rin's fang which had countered Sō'unga's all consuming, taunting voice and silenced the foolish sword! No mattered.

He would not be cowed by a sword with an inferior wielder!

InuYasha was not a skilled swordsman. Not like Tōga had been. Catching his brother's counter attack he was aware that Sō'unga was attempting to expose his left side, but he was too skilled in that art to fall for it. He fought harder, and fiercer than Sō'unga was anticipating.

He was livid though that the sword had claimed InuYasha of all creatures!

He could feel Sō'unga feeding off his hatred of every hypocritical aspect of his father, the fact his father, who had despised humans for over a millennium had then sired a hanyō! The fact his father had forced him not to take action to avenge his mate! The fact his father had dared to interfere, and then perish at the hands of his mate's killer! It was infuriating. InuYasha was not worthy of his father, InuYasha was not worthy of Tetsusaiga, InuYasha should not even be alive! Not when his own mate had been harmed because of InuYasha's existence!

InuYasha seemed startled, no doubt Sō'unga feeding him a loop of memories and emotions from Sesshōmaru, which would normally give a skilled wielder of Sō'unga an advantage but it was clear his brother was merely the puppet for this sword at this moment.

Sō'unga though had made a mistake, Sō'unga thought Sesshōmaru desired to possess him! No, he desired the power of Sō'unga for reasons all unto his own which he was hiding from the sword. He would need the sword as Inu no Taishō but he did not desire the sword for any real reason, merely it's power. The sword thought he cared about the loss of his left arm, he didn't, InuYasha's sires had stolen everything from him and given it to InuYasha on a silver platter! He was livid about that.

And he was more furious about Sō'unga taking the hanyō's spirit; he would be the one to kill InuYasha when he was ready.

Sesshōmaru was momentarily startled though when InuYasha's yōkai emerged, the young pup was in so much pain, and confusion about being dragged to the surface against it's will. He could feel Tetsusaiga's seal on InuYasha's balance breaking, and then InuYasha scented _**her**_.

Sesshōmaru had been aware Rin was near, with Jaken, he was always aware of Rin, but that fool Jaken bringing her to here! Unwilling to unleash his own inner yōkai and give Sō'unga that power he struggled against his brother's brute strength as he thought about what to do to keep his mate safe.

Unlike InuYasha, Sesshōmaru had trained to use the Tetsusaiga, his father had drilled lessons into his head shortly after having forged it. As the last year had shown him he could not however wield Tetsusaiga without great pain being inflicted upon him, but he was running out of options.

Injury which he would heal from at the night's end or feed Sō'unga what it wanted? As the edge of the cliff neared he knew the pain of injury would be what was needed to keep Rin safe. Sō'unga was startled when Sesshōmaru shoved back against him, his true strength showing, his dominance over InuYasha had his brother's inner yōkai cowing to him momentarily. Using that momentary shock and ignoring Sō'unga's taunts he ran for the Tetsusaiga, feeling it's power flicker for a second at his blood but then it wavered and reacted violently as he used it to cleave the mountain in half and knock back the hanyō.

Rin and Jaken ran in the rubble, he could sense them, though he still didn't know why they were so close. Gasping for air at having to focus all his energy into the Tetsusaiga he felt it reacting poorly in his hand, trembling violently, and he slid to his knees as the fang clattered from his claws. That was pain like his father's poison, it stung greatly, and stole his breath away, but it wasn't going to keep him down long.

He glanced up to see Sō'unga forcing InuYasha to his feet.

There was a scream, and he saw Rin and Jaken, they were too near, Rin was too near, and Sō'unga would chase Rin without hesitation having a grudge. If it knew that was Rin! No! never again!

He saw the impostor miko coming as the venom, light and poison gathered on his claws, she screamed 'SIT' and it had InuYasha falling to his knees, there was a pulse of pure spiritual energy, words binding his brother's human soul to life, as Tetsusaiga couldn't at this moment, Sō'unga though had it's sights on Rin and hadn't stopped going for her. If he had to kill InuYasha to save her so be it!

The miko shouted 'SIT' again as she tackled InuYasha and he watched as Sō'unga's hold was lost, the resounding powerful thud into the earth sent the sword flying through the air, away from Rin.

Ignoring the drama of InuYasha he slipped around to where Rin was trying to wake Jaken.

Tōtōsai now appeared as Rin gave up trying to wake Jaken and ran to him for reassurance. Gathering the pup up against his mokomoko he assessed her for injuries, pleased to find none. Tōtōsai neared them, and he tensed, holding her closer, Jaken was unconscious and he wasn't comfortable leaving Rin to the old fool who's only loyalty had been to his father and now his idiot brother.

"I cannot believe my eyes," Tōtōsai muttered staring at Rin. "It has been a very long time, and I would not believe it if I was not looking right at her. Is it truly?"

"What is Sō'unga doing here?" he demanded, setting Rin down now that he was certain she was not in danger. Rin ran for Jaken.

"He has broken the seven hundred year seal," Tōtōsai answered him.

"Very well," he nodded. He looked at Rin, then at InuYasha; he would have to leave Rin with InuYasha's pack for now, it would be for the best. What he was going to do was not going to be easy or safe. He informed Rin of this, even as she begged Jaken to wake because he was leaving them. He hated leaving her, he could feel her anguish, but as long as Sō'unga knew she was here, she was not safe, he no longer wanted to wield Sō'unga, he wanted to destroy Sō'unga before Sō'unga went for Rin again.

* * *

**Somewhere in Arashiyama Bamboo Grove, Kyoto, Japan...**

It took a day but he dreaded where he tracked the scent, especially when he found himself at the recently churned grave sight of the being who had inflicted all his misery on him. Setsuna no Takemaru.

Sesshōmaru didn't know if he should be surprised or disgusted at Sō'unga's choice in hosts, of all the people to chose though, it hat his blood boiling. InuYasha was right behind him mugh to his fury.

"Setsuna no Takemaru," he snarled lowly. "Sō'unga chose that vermin as it's host!?" he didn't know if he should be insulted or outraged, but now his worry for Rin increased a thousand times over. Between Takemaru and Sō'unga the threat on his Rin had just become unreasonable, and it was all undoubtedly tied to his father's doing. He was going to kill InuYasha, take that damn Tetsusaiga; whether it seared off his right hand or now and use it to destroy the Sō'unga! That was final.

"Give Me Tetsusaiga And Die!" He roared at his brother as the light and poison spilled from his claw tips, decimating the forest around them, he would not relive this nightmare! No!

Not with her being a defenseless pup! No!

InuYasha struggled to escape his wrath this time, and he was going to kill his brother if it was the last thing he did!

* * *

**Somewhere in Kyoto, Japan...**

For Rin it had been an exciting few days, she hadn't been with so many nice humans since her family's death, she was a bit surprised! She was more surprised InuYasha's pack did not call themselves a pack, Sango and Miroku had informed her of this, they were a team, not a pack. Sango and Miroku were very nice to her, seeing that she was fed, and ignoring Master Jaken's complaints; they kind of reminded her of her parents, especially with how they argued, it made her giggle. The kitsune was very unusual, she liked Shippō a lot though, he was very fun to be around, and he hovered over Kagome who had yet to wake. InuYasha had left them, but she was not surprised, her lord had been most concerned about this newest threat, so concerned he had shut their magic link in a way she couldn't see him, only feel him in the back of her mind. There was also the way the three old men stared at her; Tōtōsai, Myōga, and Saya, they all looked at her with this awe, she did not understand it, and decided to stay nearest to A-Un and Master Jaken or InuYasha's team. She did not dare to leave the safety of her pack.

At least, it had been this way for the last few days until this battle, she saw her lord's fang land on the ground, and darted to go retrieve it for her.

_"A weapon is your life, Rin, you must take care of it. This is not a task for servants," Sesshōmaru-sama said softly one night when she asked him why he was rubbing the blade with a rock._

The Tenseiga was her lord's and he would be most furious if it were left here to the dirt! She gathered it up, only for an oni to appear with fangs bared, she screamed when it picked her up.

"Rin! It wants the Tenseiga, let it go!" Tōtōsai demanded.

"No! This belongs to Sesshōmaru-sama!" she stated as she struggled. She cried out for her lord to save her as the oni grabbed her and Kagome, it was carrying them into the center point of the chaos and battle. She didn't know how long she and Kagome struggled but they were eventually dragged into the shiro where they were tossed before a creature of a nightmare, which sent terror racing down her spine. Her lord's emotions filled her mind though as she sensed his calm, he was coming for her.

There was a man, like the one from her lord's nightmares, she could see that, though his skin was icky and falling apart, his eyes were yellow and the pupils were milky like a dead man's. There was dragon wrapped around the man and both looked at her with such a hatred…

He pointed the sword at Kagome when Kagome had ordered the man back, to get away from them, but his eyes were trained on Rin, which was unnerving as she hugged Tenseiga tighter.

"You are both Izayoi to me. Human women who share an affinity for yōkai are all Izayoi in my eyes!" he growled.

Rin heard her mind screaming she should run, it was Sesshōmaru-sama's orders, and she felt compelled to do that, ducking when the man swung the sword, she scurried out of his path of destruction. She didn't know how long they could dodge his wrath but her lord was coming! She could feel it in her bones!

Rin ran, the paralyzing fear coursing through her had her running with Kagome and screaming desperately for Sesshōmaru. She wished her lord would hurry!

"Come and get me!" Kagome shouted defiantly as she held up the rusty sheath. Rin just bit her lip at the odd miko's antics while she held the Tenseiga closer to herself.

"What are you doing!?" the sheath demanded.

"It can put up a barrier right!?" Kagome demanded.

"Ha! A rusty old sheath is of no used to you!" Takemaru declared. Rin's heart plummeted but the terror rooted her in this spot as she was reminded of the bandits; he looked so menacing and evil! She wanted to run but she couldn't!

"It's not!?" the sheath squeaked. A blast of energy from the evil sword had Kagome flying back to hit the wall beside Rin. Now Rin's fear was drowned by her fury! Kagome was nothing but kind to Rin, and Rin had not met a human as tolerant or kind to her as Kagome was! She would not stand for the mistreatment of her friends! Human or yōkai or hanyō!

"How dare you!?" Rin snapped at him. "A real man would never hit a girl!"

Takemaru sneered at that as she shielded Kagome behind her, Tenseiga held tightly in her hand. The fang was not as heavy as she anticipated now holding it with one hand. Kagome was a good human, a good woman, and she was too kind and soft to survive what was to come, Rin knew that, but Rin would take the beating, she could tell that's what this man wanted. He wanted to hurt people, well Rin could take the pain, she had always taken the beatings and despite her fears of another beating she had no doubt that she'd survive this one too! Kagome was just too nice to survive a beating, and then there was the matter of her lord never saving another but her, she was the only human who would ever be saved by Sesshōmaru-sama. But that didn't mean she couldn't save Kagome! Sesshōmaru would save her!

He always did!

"Rin, run," Kagome panted, Rin glanced at the woman.

"Don't worry Kagome, Sesshōmaru-sama will come and save us!" Rin encouraged; he'd save them! He'd always save her!

"Enough! Resign yourself to the netherworld!" she looked up at the demented human called Setsuna no Takemaru and wince at the hatred she saw in his eyes. She wanted to run! But she wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome! He hefted up his sword arm and she could tell that this wasn't going to be a beating, this man intended to end her. She wasn't ready to die, but she wasn't moving from this spot!

" ** _RIN!_** " Kagome screamed; she squeezed her eyes shut then. Sō'unga came swinging down on her head.

**_SESSH_** ** _ŌMARU-SAMA!_** She mentally screamed, he wouldn't let her die! He'd save her! He always did! He promised! He promised to protect her! He had better show up!

Rin waited to be killed again, but there was nothing.

She heard Kagome's startled gasp and cracked her eyes open at the electric crackling in the air. Sesshomaru's sword, it was holding Sō'unga away from her, his amber eyes were alight with a fight she had never seen and then he glanced at her. The relief in her was overwhelming but she saw and felt his own brief relief at seeing her, before he threw Takemaru away from her. She just hurried behind her lord as quickly as she could.

"Be gone. You will only be in my way here," he informed her coldly, she smiled then.

"He's right Rin," Kagome informed her. Of course, he was right! He was Sesshōmaru-sama after all and Sesshōmaru-sama was never wrong, but Rin refrained from pointing that out to Kagome. It wasn't her fault for her ignorance in this matter, she was InuYasha's woman after all.

"Come on, let's go!" Kagome tried to herd her away, but Rin wasn't leaving yet. She dusted off Tenseiga for her lord then.

"Sesshōmaru-sama, your sword," she held up the fang he cared about deeply then with a smile as he looked over at her with cold commanding golden eyes. His emotions were a turbulent mixture for her, but she sensed his gratitude as she presented the fang he cared about to him.

"Hurry, and go," he ordered coldly. She wasn't hurt by his tone, for she understood, she understood what he wanted her to do then and she had a feeling he'd need the Tenseiga.

"Right," she nodded her head, before setting Tenseiga down gently to run after Kagome. Her lord wanted her safe and away from the battle, now.


	8. Unmei no Akai Ito

運命の赤い糸

The red string or red string of fate.

...

An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place or circumstance

* * *

**I: 7**

* * *

**Year 1573...**

**Somewhere in Kyoto, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru was a bit annoyed that Takemaru and Sō'unga had knocked Tokijin out of his hand, but he was relieved Rin was safe. He had seen the way Takemaru had looked upon his young mate, no doubt thinking her to be like the woman he had tried to kill! Slowly backing away from Sō'unga, rather than Takemaru he thought of all the ways to end the spectre who had his left arm and killed his mate.

"How does it feel to be killed by your own hand," Takemaru chuckled.

Sesshōmaru gave the spectre a bored look as he noted where Tenseiga was; finally the useless fang would do something other than save his mate. It would destroy her killer too!

"Takemaru, you disappoint me," he stated. He remembered when this human had commanded armies, and been a true threat, now he looked in disgust at the rotting corpse that was nothing more than a mere puppet for the sword he now had to destroy.

"What!?" Takemaru glared dangerously at him, and he could see the human trying to think, but also knew that Sō'unga wouldn't allow that to happen.

"You haven't even noticed that you are merely Sō'unga's puppet," he sneered in disgust. He hated this human above all others, it would be a pleasure to destroy him finally! "You actually believe that it's your own power. What a miserable spectre." He mocked.

"Silence!" Takemaru ordered, he frowned at the order, now seeing the hold on the sword waver. "You'll suffer the same humiliation your father inflicted upon me!"

Sesshōmaru watched the human draw back the blade and thrust it for his head, which had him ducking. Takemaru didn't realize that Tōga had spent a lifetime humiliating Sesshōmaru at every turn! His father mocked him even in death! And in life, he had been no different! Sesshōmaru wanted his father's respect above all else, but that would never happen, and he doubted this human would ever be able to inflict that humiliation upon him! Evading Sō'unga's strike for his head he sensed the sword's trepidation, the sword knew it would be bound in his grasp, truly dominated and it didn't seem to want that, Sesshōmaru didn't want the sword anymore, it had gone for Rin, of it's own will, so now it was time to obliterate the pesky threat!

Feigning an attempt to grab Tokijin he ran, Takemaru was so easily baited that Sesshōmaru rolled across the back of the human and sprung for where Rin had left Tenseiga. Catching the sheath and sliding it in his sash as he landed he drew the fang to glare at the spectre.

"You should be grateful," he informed Takemaru as the rage of the last two, near three centuries filled his blood, his inner yōkai was snarling for Takemaru's head now. "You will be destroyed by my father's fang!" he snarled lowly.

Takemaru flinched at that.

Everyone lately made the mistake of thinking him inferior or weak with only one hand to be a swordsman but Sesshōmaru used that to startle the spectre and Sō'unga taking the offensive as he slashed at them. Takemaru was struggling; even with Sō'unga's aid to keep up a strong defense.

"Tell me, what good is a sword that cannot kill?" Takemaru taunted as the battle wore on.

"Not humans," Sesshōmaru agreed. "But it can kill the living dead!" he stated as he twisted around using a move his mate had favored a lot because her opponents were usually larger and slower. He saw Takemaru's stunned reaction at the old move as he twisted around to slash through him, cleaving the body in half.

That move was always tricky, it had to be done on the inside of the opponent's range, and under their weapon hand, Sesshōmaru had only seen Rin successfully use it a handful of times. She never had the strength to cleave a body in half but she had had the weapon to tear an opponent apart so their entrails stained the floor. Sesshōmaru was pleased seeing Takemaru fall to the blow; finally, after centuries of not having been able to act on this, he had avenged her. May her spirit find true peace and may the pup she was now stay forever safe.

Suddenly Sō'unga glowed, and the animated body started being pulled together again, he tensed when he heard that taunting laugh and wanted to tear this animation apart again.

"What's the matter?" Takemaru taunted. "Can't you even kill a corpse?"

Sesshōmaru snarled lowly.

"I will dispatch you, just as I did that pesky woman of yours!" Takemaru declared.

The fight resumed and he found it irksome to see his mate's killer alive and fighting again, he was now beyond livid and furious, he didn't care that Takemaru had killed his father but he had cared that Takemaru had killed Rin!

"What's wrong Sesshōmaru!?" Takemaru taunted. "You're disappointing your father's fang!"

He knew this was Sō'unga now, and whatever remained of the human was slowly being consumed by the demon blade. Still, he was livid that the fucker wouldn't die yet!

" _Have you someone to protect?_ " his father's voice taunted in his ear, and the fury at that inquiry after losing everything had him wanting to kill his father even more so.

Sesshōmaru's attention snapped back to the present though just as he scented the Wind Scar tearing through the palace, he barely blocked the Sō'unga from make a critical hit but hissed as the blade tore through the sensitive appendage of his mokomoko. He glared at Takemaru's milky eyes then as he shoved the other out of the way to evade his brother's attack.

"That's typical," InuYasha gasped for air. "Your nose is as sharp as ever," he commented.

Sesshōmaru ignored the quip as he got to his feet and glared at the younger.

"You picked up the scent of my Wind Scar!"

"Your wind, is more of a gentle breeze," he retorted.

"Too bad, I was hoping to take you both out at the same time!" InuYasha gasped. He could feel the younger's exhaustion, but they both turned to glare at Takemaru as he got to his feet.

"Two brothers, working together to avenge the death of their father! Tell me even yōkai have feelings," Takemaru mocked.

As if they were doing this for that selfish old man! Sesshōmaru was here because Takemaru and Sō'unga were a threat to his mate, InuYasha was probably here for the same reason.

Sesshōmaru saw InuYasha move to strike Takemaru down before InuYasha knew anything, and they clashed violently. It was only on the mentions of how InuYasha looked like Izayoi that Sesshōmaru remembered the one mercy; InuYasha didn't know, and he had had no intentions of informing his little brother about.

"I dispatched your wretched mother to Hell!" Takemaru gleefully informed InuYasha. Sesshomar held the Tenseiga with his fangs as he grabbed the Tokijin from the ground, throwing it between the pair before Takemaru provoked InuYasha into death and feed Sō'unga greater power than the sword already had.

"Stay out of my way!" he hissed to the younger.

"Not a chance! You're not stealing my victory this time!" InuYasha declared childishly.

"This is the perfect opportunity to kill both you accursed brothers at the same time!" Takemaru shouted happily. Couldn't stop that as it provoked InuYasha, instead he was forced to watch as his accursed little brother delivered the killing blow to Takemaru. Sesshōmaru hated listening to the human prattle on about how he loved Izayoi when he had stolen Sesshōmaru's own love from him.

For the second time in Sesshōmaru's life he felt Tenseiga pulse and his father's presence, which was when he saw Izanami's servants here for Takemaru's soul, he wouldn't allow that, no. He couldn't forgive that wretch to have a good life. Slicing through the servants Sesshōmaru watched as his left arm fell from the skeleton.

* * *

The battle was grueling, and honestly it was becoming a hassle as he rushed Sō'unga's animated body, he had already disposed of Takemaru and now he had to deal with this zombie. But the sword's animated body nimbly avoided all attacks. It was a coming attack though, it was too much power and it was heading for InuYasha! As Inu no Taishō he could take the hit, InuYasha wouldn't survive this one, and he knew he couldn't live with that on his conscious as he shoved his idiot brother out of the way with all his strength..

"You're in the way!" he shouted. Knocking Inuyasha out of the path of Sō'unga's attack he knew he would not escape the hit. There was too much energy to evade. Sesshōmaru heard Rin's scream as the Dragon Twister hit him, her scream, her emotions; it was deafening, it was crippling and it was something he used to focus as his fingers closed around the hilt of his sword. Quick as the attack was upon, he slammed the fang into the earth, the winds, the rocks, the pain all hit him but Rin's plea for him to be alright rang through his mind and their bond, so he focused on his bond with her. Her emotions were an anchor point.

He could take it.

He could take all the pain in this world for her. So he focused on her until the attack was over. Rin's many emotions were invigorating and empowering, her faith in him was overwhelming and the love he felt from her was intoxicating, he wouldn't die without fight for a chance to be with her. Not this time, he wasn't losing her this time!

He glared up at Sō'unga then.

InuYasha came flying in on an attack while he caught his breath and he just watched as he thought of how to destroy Sō'unga. He'd destroy that accursed blade for having threatened Rin if nothing else. But then InuYasha started spouting off this nonsense of having someone to protect and it sounded just like their father to his irritating.

_'Have you someone to protect?'_ his father's voice asked him, again.

**_NO!_** His mind screamed. He was the Inu no Taishō, he did not protect, he guarded, he slayed, he destroyed all which threatened what was his. Those who were weaker and under his rule would trust him to be their strength, those who were exposed would trust him to cover them, those who needed aid knew he'd be there; he was a leader. He was not a protector, he was a warrior, protecting… Rin's smile flashed through his mind.

"Someone to protect." He whispered softly to himself, the last time he had to protect someone…Rin died and it was his father's fault! His own fault! He had failed the one person who always needed him to protect her, to have her back. It was more devastating because she had always had his back, and he had failed her. _He'd never protect anyone! **EVER!**_ **Never again would he protect someone because then they could lost, and he was not losing this Rin!**

"I, Sesshomaru, have no one to protect!"

His fury, his pain came flying out of Tenseiga then as he struck at Sō'unga. He would not lose her ever again! He wouldn't protect her! He wasn't her protection! She was just as strong as he was, and no one would steal her from him again. She was his! He watched Sō'unga's animated body be ripped to shreds by his brother's and his attack. He leapt over to where Rin was, she smiled at him as she held A-Un's reins.

Rin was weak now, and relied on him to be her guard, but in time he knew she'd be his equal, until then though, he was her lord and guardian, it was his duty to see to her safety and well being. That was not protecting her.

Sō'unga and his left arm fell into the pit when this was all done and then there was this heavenly glow which had his eyes widening slightly.

**_Father_**.

There as plain as the day was his father's image staring right at them with a slight smile on his lips. Sesshōmaru could do nothing more than stared at the image, he was stupefied for the first time in his life.

"Sesshōmaru, InuYasha, you finally found the answer. You have ensured Sō'unga will be sealed forever in the netherworld. I have nothing more to teach you."

**_This Had ALL Been A FUCKING Test!?_** The fury boiling in him knew no bounds then, **he had almost lost Rin for a fucking test!** He wanted to fly up to his father's apparition and strangle the careless lout! His idiotic father always thought tests that endangered mates were amusing, but this was too far!

He turned to leave before he acted on that fury, he would be a better Inu no Tashio than his father had been, none of his pack would ever have to worry if he'd endanger their mates.

He just glanced at Rin as she raced after him, he was relieved that she was alright and still willing to follow him despite everything that had happened in the past few days.

"Sesshōmaru-sama," she smiled at him, he said nothing as they walked on.

He was so very relieved Takemaru hadn't killed her this time. This time he had saved her, and he had also avenged her previous life.

* * *

InuYasha had watched Rin trot after Sesshōmaru and wondered why his brother had thrown him out of the way. He couldn't quite figure that out, as that blow should've killed Sesshōmaru at the very least, that amount of yōkai and hellish energy was too much for any one daiyōkai to take. InuYasha had seen that at the last moment, he had been aware that he was going to die if he stayed there but he had been so tired, and the battle had already raged on so long, he couldn't find it in him to move. Not fast enough.

Then Sesshōmaru had been there, elbowing him out of the way and taking a hit that should've killed him.

InuYasha just didn't understand it. While Kagome tended to Sango and Miroku; Shippō slept soundly on her bed roll, and Kirara was sleeping with Shippō. He noticed Tōtōsai and Myōga talking while that sheath, Saya, was sleeping.

"It is so good to see him back to his old self, a proper Inu no Taishō!" Tōtōsai commented.

"Yes, indeed, the old Master would be pleased, but I had not expected Rin to be so young…" Myōga commented.

"She did have to be a pup at one point," Tōtōsai said softly.

"Inu no Taishō?" InuYasha asked, reluctantly getting up and limping over to the trio.

"Oh… oh yes," Tōtōsai said nervously.

"I thought that was the old man?"

"Inu no Taishō is a title for the leader of the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack, and the leader of the Clan, the title was your father's; Tōga's, but at the time of his passing the title formally fell to his eldest son, Sesshōmaru-sama," Myōga explained.

"I thought Sesshōmaru didn't want to lead!" InuYasha snapped.

"The young lord had lost his way for many centuries, it is pleasing though to see him taking his mantle again," Myōga explain.

"How so?" InuYasha snorted.

"He took a blow would have killed you and should have killed him," Tōtōsai said. "In many battles Sesshōmaru would do acts like that, to use his power to move the weaker out of paths of death, his mate usually was at his side."

"His mate?" InuYasha asked. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to be that frigid bastard's lover let alone put herself in a position as his mate. She was probably some useless lady, someone who Sesshōmaru could control and discard.

"Yes," Tōtōsai said. "A young human woman."

"Sesshōmaru? A human mate?" InuYasha snorted. "Get real."

"He was the first," Myōga said sagely. "Before Tōga mated Izayoi, Sesshōmaru has always had a single human mate."

"But he hates them!"

"Sesshōmaru has hated everyone these past few centuries since Setsuna no Takemaru killed his mate," Tōtōsai said softly.

"What?"

"Setsuna no Takemaru not only killed your mother, and your father, but he took Sesshōmaru's mate from him, it is that action which had put Sesshōmaru on his path of supreme conquest. Before his mate's death he was a very respected and revered Inu no Taishō successor, perhaps set to be the greatest, his own power quickly outclassing your father's."

"But he hates humans…?" InuYasha sputtered.

"Sesshōmaru hates Tōga," Myōga stated. "And rightfully so. The only mistake the old Master made was never speaking to his eldest son."

"But I thought he was a good guy," InuYasha said.

"Like all beings he was complex, and for a very long time Tōga held a deep-rooted hatred of humans, he only died their advocate because of your brother's mate. She earned Tōga's respect, she commanded it, and she was the first human to do this. Tōga became tolerant of humans at the end of his life, particularly when he met your mother, Izayoi-sama had a great affect on your father's views on humans. Seeing them as creatures to protect rather than rule over," Tōtōsai said.

"Huh," InuYasha pondered that for a moment. He had always thought his father always had a fondness of humans, the way his mother had talked about his father he'd have thought that. But it appeared that it wasn't the case, and Sesshōmaru's hatred of everyone was because of a devastating loss. InuYasha didn't know what to make of this information.

He wondered now if his mother had really known his father, or if everyone only told him the good his old man was so he would try to be like that good. He didn't know.

He also didn't get his brother at all, throwing him out of the way of heavy attacks! The idiot! Still, he wanted to actually talk to Sesshōmaru and ask him some questions about the old man. InuYasha also dreaded having to ask brother for anything, still he couldn't shake the sense that if he wanted it straight he'd have to ask Sesshōmaru.


	9. Unmei no Akai Ito

運命の赤い糸

The red string or red string of fate.

...

An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place or circumstance

* * *

**I: 8**

* * *

**Year 1573...**

**Somewhere near** **Chōkaizan, Japan...**

For Sesshōmaru the rest of the summer was a quiet affair. There was one incident at Mount Hakurei when they had all gotten too close to Naraku. Other than that one moment he had not had much cause to worry for Rin. Now though Naraku had done his best to disperse, which lead to Sesshōmaru examining his empire, meeting his people, many were shocked many were unbelievably happy to see him as the Inu no Taishō again. He was revered, and respected, and so many were befuddled seeing Rin at his side, they were also happy to see her again. She was a pup though and did not understand the reverence with which they treated her. She would giggle, and laugh, then start in on her million questions, and seem to befuddle the yōkai daimyō. But this was Rin, and that was what she did.

He had yet to go to his mother's castle, preferring to be out and about, he didn't like the stifling shiro, and Rin didn't appear to be in a hurry to rejoin a village or the human life.

They had slowed in their travels now though, he had found they were too close to InuYasha's pack, and he did not like the prospects of running into them again. Rin was foraging in the forest and he was certain she was safe, she was rarely far from A-Un after the incident on the bridge with that strange dead mortal.

Rin had taken to her foraging rather well, recovering her usual cheer and spunk, annoying Jaken and playing pranks on the kappa.

He was relieved to see that the incident had not dampened her spirit in any way. He was also greatly relieved that she was continuing her cheer. He was also very relieved that she had agreed to his instructions on learning to swim, Jaken had reluctantly gone about the task but it was being accomplished, nonetheless.

They had settled in the forest for the time being while he managed some affairs from his father's vassals, Myōga, and Tōtōsai were useless in these matters and he had refused their council. Bokusenō was always a wise aid to seek council from, and the old tree had not ever annoyed him or scoffed at him. Bokusenō was the first to have ever accepted Rin as his equal and seemed to enjoy telling Rin any tale he could for any adventure of Sesshōmaru's youth that she asked. Many of which also involved Rin.

Tonight, he was checking the perimeter of the forest camp area that Rin was sleeping in. He liked a wide perimeter; it also gave him a moment to ponder his own thoughts without worries of Rin's wellbeing. Again, he pondered if he should have left her with the orphans that were so enamored with her from the village at Mount Hakurei. Her friendships with the orphans was one of a protectors, despite her small stature she seemed determined to protect them. The orphans were also enamored with her and the stories of her adventures. It was perhaps the first positive human interaction he had gotten for his mate outside of InuYasha's pack, she had this unusual reverence for yōkai, she didn't see how dangerous yōkai could be, which he found a bit amusing.

There was a sound of screams filling the air which gained his attention. Humans, and the scent of blood was filling the air.

The smoke was also thick, and he stepped back just in time as a horse on fire galloped past him, he lashed the light on the dying animal as a mercy before he looked at where the horse had come from walking for the sounds and scents he came to the ridge, looking down on the carnage he frowned. There were bandits, people screamed for mercy, he let out a pulse of power, which attracted the human's attentions. The bandits turned on him, they were a threat to Rin, and he would have to eliminate them.

They moved after him, calling for him to halt, he reacted quickly as his light whip unspooled from his claws, tearing through the chest of one knocking the human back and down into the grass as the other bandits joined. Turning to keep them away from the village and the humans, he watched them come for him, they ordered him to halt again and he glanced behind him before the light was unspooling from his claws again and he waved his arm in a large arch. He watched as they were torn apart, relieved to know they would not be near Rin again.

It was in their deaths that he noticed the spiritual power coming towards him, other humans awe too, and he looked around at the dead, dismembered bandits and horses. They had died. That was all that mattered, until he felt spiritual energy being directed at him.

"Yoaki, is this your work?" the monk asked.

He was no mere yōkai. He turned away when he heard Rin nearing him, she should not bare witness to this.

"Yōkai! Do not turn your back on me!" the monk demanded.

"I do not heed humans," he replied quietly.

Suddenly there was this pulse of power, he turned when the sacred seals were being released. Drawing Tokijin he slashed through them before slamming the blade into the earth and unleashing a small pulse of energy to repel them as he walked back to Rin, putting Tokijin back in his sash.

"Rin."

"My lord!" Rin giggled as she held up the thick root she had scavenged. She was on A-Un, the dragon rumbled in peace, which had her giggling.

"You must be wary Rin," he informed her as he took the reins of A-Un and returned towards their camp where Jaken would no doubt be.

"My lord, is that blood?" she asked, and now he scented some of the bandits blood on him, which had him shrugging. It did not matter.

"It is of no consequence, Rin," he replied.

* * *

Rin was very confused when she found herself in a cave with a bunch of human children, she had not been here when she slept. The last thing she remembered was Jaken-dono declaring that she would not live to see her lord's empire come, which had hurt her a lot. She would stay with Sesshōmaru-sama forever and ever, she belonged with him, of this she was certain. He had been her secret dream friend for as long as she could remember! She would not be like the other humans and leave her lord. No, she would remain with him forever.

Now she was here, she didn't like that she did not know how she had come to be here. The children were sobbing rather annoyingly, and she could not see why. There was nothing scary about this cave.

"Why… why am I here?" she asked the other children, still confused as to where she was or why. "Who are you?" she asked a young boy who appeared the eldest, comforting a young toddler. The boy was looking terrified, but she couldn't figure out why.

"I'm Hiroto," he sniffled.

"I am my lord's Rin, where are we?" she asked as she looked at the other children.

"That yōkai has kidnapped us!" the boy informed her which was when she noticed the rather lizard like yōkai lounging at the mouth of the cave.

"We're going to be eaten by the yōkai!" a child sob.

He was an unimpressive looking yōkai, why she'd wager that even Master Jaken would best him. The other children were sobbing again, and a toddler was chanting how scared they were and how they wanted to go home.

"Shut Up You Brats!" the yōkai bellowed, and Rin frowned. As if she would do as the yōkai commanded, she would only obey her lord! Still these humans were scared and they did not know the comforting fact that this yōkai was harmless.

"It's alright, don't be scared," she informed the now trembling and silent children.

"Of course, we're scared! That's a yōkai!" Hiroto snapped as if she were a simpleton.

"So what!?" she shrugged. "He's not scary," she dismissed and decided that she should sit down and wait for her lord to come, for he would be here soon. She could feel in through their bond, he was a bit perplexed at how this had happened. Sitting on the cave floor she drew up her knees to her chest and tucked her toes in the silks of her kimono to keep her feet warm.

"He is!" a different child shouted at her. "He's a yōkai!"

"Bandits are a lot scarier!" she snapped, let them put their irrational fear in perspective with true terror, she would not endure these simpletons.

"Bandits!? A yōkai is way scarier!" Hiroto countered, but she saw their minds off their plight in their attempt to argue her.

"Bandits kill for no reason," she countered. "A bandit is far scarier than a hungry yōkai."

* * *

Sesshōmaru was a bit irked that his mate could not stay safe even in the confines of their camp and perimeter and he was annoyed at Jaken for having lost her; again. He was rethinking ever entrusting that kappa with his mate, clearly the task was too important to entrust to Jaken. However, he was surprised when the monks beat him in his hunt for his mate, they had found the meek yōkai holding the children, and his mate.

And it brought forth the thoughts Sesshōmaru had not thought about in a while, and it was if Rin belonged with humans or not. He heard a monk offer to take her back to the village, and he heard her resounding refusal, even as the monk bodily carried her out of the cave. He could hear her squirming and struggling against the man, and he knew that she was not happy.

"Put me down!" she shrieked, that indignant tone belonged to the woman who had despised being manhandled.

"Why do you struggle so much?" the monk demanded.

"She said that humans are scarier than yōkai!" a child declared, and Sesshōmaru couldn't disagree with Rin's logic. From her stand point humans were undoubtedly cruel and scary creatures, not that he had influenced her, he had tried to persuade her to go with humans a time or too. He knew nothing about human pups, he knew this, and he knew that she needed things he could not provide her with.

"What!?" the monk sounded outraged. "Such foolishness! There's no way you can live alone in these mountains!" the monk snapped at Rin.

Sesshōmaru frowned, he had had this argument with himself many times for what was best for Rin, and he didn't know what to do now. Still, he couldn't move or act just yet, he would wait for her decision before making a move.

"Sure, I can!" Rin retorted furiously. He almost smiled at her defiance, for Rin never bowed to anyone as a woman, and he could see the girl was following the same inclination. "I can survive all by myself just fine! I'm never going back to a human village again!"

"I have heard enough of this foolishness girl," the monk snapped.

"Put me down! Just you wait! Sesshōmaru-sama will come for me!" she snarled.

"Sesshōmaru-sama?" the monk questioned.

"I don't want to go back to a village with humans! Please my lord! Sesshōmaru-sama!" she cried out. "Please Sesshōmaru-sama!"

He opened his eyes, he would go retrieve her, clearly humans were not the answer yet. Unveiling his presence, he turned to go for his mate.

The monk released a spiritual weapon at him, and Sesshōmaru side stepped it as he walked forward, the dust and smoke settled, and he looked at the clearing. The children stared at him in awe, while he scented the monks' terror, Rin though was reeking of joyous victory. Rin seemed to know what she was about, even as she struggled in the grasp of the monk who had rescued her.

"Sesshōmaru-sama! You came!" she gleefully announced.

"It's the yōkai from the other day!" one of the other monks declared.

" _ **LET ME GO!**_ " Rin demanded shoving against the monk that held her. The man twisted his body to keep his mate behind him.

"What have you done? Have you bewitched this child, yōkai!?" the monk demanded, his spiritual power was pulsing and impressive, but it wouldn't be enough.

"Master Ungai…" a monk whispered nervously.

"Children hide in the cave!" the monk; Master Ungai ordered. Sesshōmaru wanted to tear this human apart though for not listening to his Rin's wishes, she was a smart girl and knew what she would want.

Monks moved around him, he frowned watching them as he continued for Rin. They move to exorcise a common yōkai, he was not. Nor was he an inugami, he was not bound to Rin in a way they could break. He paused though sensing that he was going to harm Rin if he was too close.

Rin's panic and worry flooded his mind as the monks cast their chants and threw sacred seals. Sesshōmaru frowned at these actions. Mount Hakurei had been a headache for him, but he could not be purified; he was already the perfection of a daiyōkai and there for already pure spiritual energy of the opposite end of the spectrum, and the puny, immediate seals, would not do anything really to contain him. But the blast would harm Rin if he were too close. The spiritual energy was centered, focused and sure, he opened his yōkai senses to absorb it and discard it with a massive release.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" she screamed his name as the explosion pulsed. He just was waited for the dust to settle before he assessed the monks.

"Be strong men!" Master Ungai ordered.

Now he took a few cautious steps towards Rin, he scented InuYasha's pack approaching, he would have to end this quickly before InuYasha's pack attempted to take Rin.

"Immobilize him!" Master Ungai ordered.

Sesshōmaru paused as a small barrier was erected around his feet, he frowned at this move, it wasn't binding but it was powerful with the seven monks concentrating their energy together and on him. He was a bit irked, even feeling the electric reaction around him which cackled air around him. Looking at Rin he saw her worry, it was like that time before, and he could sense that this would not end well if he did not release a true fraction of his power.

The monks were focused, and their Master was directing all his energy at him. Grabbing Tokijin he was tempted to unleash the sword on them but refrained, he could harm Rin, instead he gave into instincts. The inner yōkai was snapping and snarling, his fur rising as he bore his fangs; they had ignored the word of Rin, they were daring to take what was his against her will, and they were ignorant of her own will! He would let them feel his power, his might.

He was Inu no Tashio.

The absorbing and redirecting of the spiritual energy had his body snapping, and cracking, it was so tempting to reveal his true form, to discard the human façade, but he did not wish to do that. Even now as his claws and fangs elongated, his already heightened senses sharpened as his inner yōkai beat in time with his slow heart.

Finally the human ran out of energy to deliver upon him, which had him lashing out as he released a larger force of his own natural power, shattering their spiritual beads, their weapons and breaking their formation as the seals holding him couldn't contain him. The monks were thrown away from him and he saw the one holding Rin release her as he collapsed to his knees. Once the dust settled and his façade was back in place he watched as Rin trotted up to him, smiling broadly. He softened a little seeing her unharmed and there.

"Rin," he greeted.

"Hai, my lord!?" she asked excitedly.

"Follow me if you so choose," he told her. If the monks saw her choice perhaps, they would leave them alone.

"Wait!" the monk shouted behind him as he left. "He is an evil spirit! A yōkai!"

"Let Me Go!

"Humans and yōkai live in different worlds!" Sesshōmaru felt her hesitation for a moment, her thoughts centered around her mortality, and what that meant for her place with him.

"That's right, now let us go back to the village!" the monk tried to reason. Sesshōmaru dreaded the idea of her leaving him but knew this was her choice. There was an overwhelming sadness to Rin's thoughts, but then there was a sudden burst of happiness from her as she pulled herself from the monk and ran after him. She fell in step at her rightful spot beside him, he was relieved to see her smiling again.

* * *

They had walked two days to find Master Jaken, it was a beautiful morning, and she was loving it. Master Jaken had run off to retrieve A-Un leaving her with her lord and the quiet graves of the people who had once lived in the village nearby.

"Sesshōmaru-sama?"

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"If I die one day… will… will you always remember me?" she asked softly. Her fingers traced the kanji in the stones. There was a slash of pain in her lord's psyche and thoughts, and she was startled by the memories of blood.

_"Death is not my end, my lord, the… the well, you must, please, Honekui no Ido, you'll save me if you put me in the well," a pretty woman with a bloody smile said_. Rin sensed his anguish at this request, she was stunned by it.

"Don't say such foolish things," he ordered tersely.

She giggled as Master Jaken came crashing from A-Un then. Her lord turned swiftly to resume his hunt of Naraku, and she sensed his desire to escape this graveyard.

"May I perhaps come too?" Jaken asked fretfully and uncertain.

"You need to ask!?" she giggled as she clasped her hands behind her back and looked at the tiny kappa. "Of course you can come Jaken-dono!" she laughed as she chased her lord, he took steps she would match easily as Jaken-dono held A-Un's reins.


	10. Unmei no Akai Ito

運命の赤い糸

The red string or red string of fate.

...

An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place or circumstance

* * *

**I: 9**

* * *

**Year 1573...**

**Tsuzuki Castle, Shikoku InuY** **ō** **kai Territory, Japan...**

A lot had happened over the last few months, Rin now found herself travelling with her lord and the Yōkai Taijiya boy who had tried to kill her a little while ago. Summer was dying, she could feel it, it was cooling at nights. Today's adventure though was different from her other adventures.

Sesshōmaru seemed to be seeking out something or someone, she could feel his focus, which was making her curious as to what was going on with her lord. It felt important but she felt the need to confirm this with Master Jaken. Master Jaken, while loud and frequently foolish, was rather attuned to the on goings of their lord.

Kohaku seemed unnerved too, ever since the mysterious, beautiful light, he seemed sad too. Rin knew that the only reason that Kohaku had accompanied her and Sesshōmaru was so they could get him to the strange miko, Kikyō. Not that they had succeeded, she could sense that. There was something about this world which seemed a bit dimmer, less serene, and it was affecting Kohaku.

Rin felt the changes of pressure in the air and looked up in time to see a very large, sleek, beautiful inu, with a fox like tail and furs that were so thick and white they looked like the clouds themselves. Her lord's transformation was swift, his body changing as his human form dropped, Rin watched in awe as her lord's form appeared, he was large and rather thick, his fur was just as soft and cloud like, and even with his fangs bared he was dangerous looking; despite looking like a harmless inu. Her lord went for the other inu in the skies, leaping over as their essences seemed to twine and they struggled before they came hurtling towards the clearing.

Before her lord stood a very tall, beautiful woman with silver hair, and thick furs like the mokomoko wrapped around her shoulders and the edge of her beautiful kimono.

She looked so unreal, her beauty was unlike any other yōkai Rin had seen, almost as bewitching as her lord's handsomeness, but different.

"Sesshōmaru, it has been a long time. You must have questions about the Tenseiga," the woman said thoughtfully. Her voice was as cold and detached as her lord's natural tone. Jaken was squawking indignantly at the woman, but Sesshōmaru did not seem distraught about the lack of respect the woman addressed him with. "I can think of no other reason you would visit your mother," the woman continued.

"Sesshōmaru-sama's mother!" Rin blinked in stunted awe. Never before had she seen a woman as commanding as this woman.

"Mother," he greeted icily.

"Come, we will have tea and continue these discussions at the shiro," his mother decided. Her gaze finally turned upon Rin, and Rin tensed, her lord did too. "Of course the pups should come too," the woman decided.

Sesshōmaru inclined his head at her, and she nodded as she scurried off to find A-Un. They took to the skies as her lord and his mother transformed to their true forms and seemed to race each other, A-Un hurried to keep up.

* * *

Sesshōmaru relaxed when Rin passed through the yōkai barrier with ease, a bit surprised when the boy who accompanied them managed it too. It took a few hours of flight but finally they landed on the steps of his father's shiro, he had loathed this place. But it was different in the care of his mother, he could see that, there were more inu about, more care put into the grounds, it was almost pleasant, he could almost want to entrust Rin to the shiro, but he refrained. His mother was eyeing Rin rather curiously which had him growling lowly in warning, his mother didn't comment merely motioned for some inu to come for A-Un, and they followed her. Rin assumed her place at his left side, and kept curiously peeking at his mother, the boy was reluctant to follow, and Jaken brought up the rear, no doubt to keep the children from getting lost.

Many of the inu stared at Rin as they passed, he could hear their delighted whispers, and their curiosity about her being a pup, but he ignored it all. Rin, his woman, had long since earned her spot in the pack. Climbing the mountain of stairs he listened to Rin's inquiries, sending her images as answers, until they reached his mother's throne, then he motioned for her to stay with Kohaku as he walked towards his mother.

Kimi had made herself comfortable, lounging in all her furs, the Meidō Stone proudly displayed. She took a bit of posturing as she arranged her silks.

"Sesshōmaru, as I recall you used to despise human company. And yet, here you are in the company of two pups," she quipped. He frowned a bit at that, especially with how her eyes were wandering towards Rin. He wanted to take Rin from her gaze and hide her, but he refrained. And his mother knew he hated his father, and everyone, not just humans. "Perhaps you intend to eat them?"

He sensed the boy's unease as Rin scoffed indignantly at this.

"Tenseiga can be used to open a path to the netherworld; father must have told you about it at some point," he stated. His sires might not have been True Mates, but they were a unit and they lead the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack as one. So his father had no doubt shared this with Kimi, Tōga only really trusted Kimi; outside of Myōga and Tōtōsai.

"Oh," she pondered playfully. "Your father never spoke of it, he merely gave me this Meidō Stone," she mused as she held it up for them to see.

Sesshōmaru tensed seeing that accursed stone.

"He said to use it if you ever came to me," she mused. There was nothing lethal about her and the way she was eyeing Rin, he didn't like it. Now his mother seemed to be using her forgetful façade, the one she used before she unleashed some sort of chaos which would destroy everything and everyone. "That's right, he mentioned something else," she chuckled, and her tone took a lethal edge of ice. "He said that using the Meidō Stone would place you in grave danger, but that I should not worry."

"She doesn't seem that worried," he heard Rin whisper.

Of course Kimi wasn't worried, whatever was coming would endanger him, not her, and nothing had ever had the gall to harm Kimi. She was the strongest Inu Daiyōkai next to Tōga, or her own sire, Shikoku, she was also a revered warrior and lethal assassin in her own right.

"Like mother, like son," he heard Jaken hiss nervously.

Sesshōmaru had stuck closer to his mother's temperament, he knew that; having it pointed out was not helping his foul mood though.

"Well Sesshōmaru? Your mother is terribly distressed."

He scoffed. "Hollow words, mother."

Her lips curved dangerously as her gold eyes were alight with challenge before she held up the Meidō Stone. "Then I shall have you entertain me!" she purred.

Before he could know what his mother was doing a large beast was barreling for him, springing to life from the Meidō Stone, he drew Tenseiga as he summoned the Meidō Zangetsuha, tearing a void through the beast.

It did nothing to the beast as he beast went over him for Rin, he heard her yelp of shock as she was snatched up, her emotions were overwhelming and he was forced to shut the bond as he tore after her. He had to focus, her emotions were too much right now. Chasing the beast into the Meidō Zangetsuha that he had just summoned he was halted by his mother's call.

"Sesshōmaru!" now he heard real worry and panic in her tone. "You intend to step into the Netherworld! For the sake of saving humans!?"

She seemed so genuinely worried and concerned for the first time in his life that he could remember.

"I'm going to cut down that hound," he stated. It had taken Rin, and it was Rin he would rescue, the boy was merely a part of that quest.

* * *

She had been stunned to see her son travelling with human pups, so small and defenseless, more surprising was the girl dressed in a bright kimono. Kimi had fully expected in time for the woman to reappear, but she hadn't expected the pup in place of the woman.

The woman had never been very tall, looking at this tiny pup she saw that there was no hope for the pup to gain that slender height of traditional females. Her hair was still that wild black that could not seem to stay down, or straight, her hair was swept up in her preferred style, though it was merely a tuff of excess bangs. The girl's large bright brown eyes were very lively, almost mischievous and all knowing, like the woman's had been. She did not need the name for that pup, she knew the name of the woman.

Rin.

That was Rin.

Praise Kami!

Kimi wanted to leap over her son, gather the pup in her arms and never let the girl out of her sight again, and where Rin was, Sesshōmaru was bound to be, and with both of them safe in her shiro…

Still, Tōga's orders on this test were clear, and she dreaded it. The little soothsayer had no wisdom in her eyes yet, merely unconditional love and curiosity. Kimi cursed Tōga's plans again, but she still did it, having heard the tale from Rin herself.

Damn them all and the fates, she dreaded this.

She watched her son chase his mate again and collapsed in the throne behind her. Already she could feel Rin's soul leaving her body, and already she could feel Tōga reaching for Rin's soul from within the netherworld.

* * *

"Sesshōmaru-sama," the boy called out for him.

"It's Rin," he stopped then. "I don't think she's breathing."

And just like that his world came crashing down, all of it was destroyed dead, damaged beyond repair as he turned slowly to look at Kohaku. She couldn't be dead! Not again! She was just a pup and she had died once. Rin had to be asleep, yes, asleep, she couldn't be dead. But as he stared at the two children he knew, because even in sleep, Rin was never this still.

"You're sure Rin is dead?" he said this carefully as he watched every minute expression of the boy. If this boy was lying to him then he'd destroy the boy take the jewel shard to InuYasha's pack and take Rin far away, somewhere where she would be safe no matter what.

"She isn't breathing, and I can feel her body getting colder and colder," Kohaku defended. Sesshōmaru just stared at Rin's small form on the back of the boy.

"Very well, set her down." Tenseiga would save her. It had to save her, after all it had brought her to him again. It would simply have to bring her back to him again. **Else There'd Be Hell To Pay And He'd Damn The Whole World To Get Her Back.**

Kohaku did as he was ordered and softly lay Rin out on the ground.

Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga and stared down at Rin. Where were they? Where were the Izanami's minions? They should be here, where was Rin's soul if they weren't here? And no one could convince him that this little human did not have a soul when she smiled like a kami herself. A beast of darkness sprung for her, and before he could think about actions, he chased her into the darkness.

There was no hesitation to leave the opening his mother had given him because it was Rin he was after, until he had her in his arm, he was not leaving.

He'd rather perish with her this time than endure another lifetime without.

It was a pathetic truth about himself he didn't like but he knew he could never again live a life without Rin in it; centuries without her, he couldn't bear the thought again. Especially not after this short period with her, and getting to meet the pup who had saved his sanity.

He couldn't live another lifetime without her, he had missed Rin.

The kind woman, the fearless warrior, the compassionate healer, the witty companion, the wise general, the inquisitive mind, the loving equal, the sole female to endear herself to all the yōkai and humans, he could bear the idea of her wanting nothing to do with him. But he couldn't live without her in this world.

The only reason he had made it as far in life as he had was her last words to him.

He couldn't let this be her end!

So, he raced after her, he raced through the darkness and he ignored the boy behind him. Rin, she was it, she was all he wanted and all he needed in life. He couldn't let this cold, nothingness of darkness steal her away.

It was later he learned he hadn't hesitated to run after her, draw Tenseiga and cut the netherworld's undertaker down to hold her in his arm. All he remembered was that she was suddenly in his arms, so small, so fragile, and so still. Tenseiga was in his grasp as well.

"Please Rin, you're safe now. Wake up," he ordered her to wake up. She had to wake up, he couldn't lose her. Not again.

' _That's odd, his mother's voice rang in his head through Tenseiga. The guardian of the underworld has been cut down, and yet she remains lifeless.'_

His mother was just noticing this now! He stared at Rin's little body then, she needed to wake up!

' _Little demon, tell me is it possible the human girl has been revived by Tenseiga once before?'_

Why would it matter if she had? He wondered as he stared at Tenseiga and listened to his mother's calm, cold voice through the accursed blade. Was Tenseiga linked to the Meidō Stone and his mother somehow for him to hear her as he did now? There were so many things he wondered about but mostly he feared his mother being able to see in his head. Able to see all he hid from everyone, even when Sō'unga had attacked.

' _Then she cannot be brought back to life.'_

The words shattered him as Tenseiga fell from his limp fingers, he didn't want to hear what else his mother had to say then as he held the girl tightly against his chest.

She couldn't be saved! He felt like crying, he felt like screaming, he felt like destroying the world around him because of all the creatures in the world she was the only one truly worthy of living! He hugged her small body to him hoping she'd wake and tell him he was holding her too tightly.

This was the third time he couldn't save her, and it was killing him as he held her against him fighting back his sorrow, his pain and his grief.

He wanted her back! He wanted her to stand by his side and smile at him again, he wanted her small hand to take his and hold one with a strength he didn't know a human pup could have. He wanted her to laugh, he wanted her to sing, he wanted her to play with flowers and to bring him a bouquet of flowers to tuck into his sash for luck, he wanted her to tease Jaken again, he wanted her to race him on A-Un, and he wanted her to tell him she loved him one last time.

Just one last time.

He'd give up everything, every year to come, every tomorrow his future held, every century he'd live for one last yesterday with the girl. It was all he wanted, it was all he needed, it was all he craved. And in that one yesterday he'd tell her, he'd find the words, he'd find a way to express what he felt for her rather than stand there impassively while she smiled.

He regretted that, he regretted not telling the girl and never telling the woman.

Nothing had been worth the cost of Rin. Nothing.

He'd already paid this price twice, now thrice for his foolishness, and he cursed himself as he clung to the tiny body hoping for her to say he was holding too tightly.

He noticed the corpses then, perhaps in saving them he could save Rin…

* * *

"What's wrong Sesshōmaru?" she asked her son, he looked so indifferent to the world, but she sensed it. Despite her callous attitude and cold demeanor, she did care about her son, she cared about him deeply and she wanted him happy. She looked at her son who was looking indifferently at everything, but he carefully avoided looking at Rin. Her heart ached for the pair again.

"You look so sad. Tenseiga has matured considerably, and your Meidō Zangetsuha has expanded just as you hoped. Isn't that cause for celebration?" she asked carefully. Kimi was carefully analyzing every emotion her son let off through the Meidō Stone; with Tenseiga at his side she would have this link for a moment longer. Just as at this moment she had a link to her dead mate holding onto Rin's soul. Kimi did not sense joy or happiness at what she had pointed out to Sesshōmaru thought. No, the young Inu no Tashio seemed devastated, she feared he would actually follow his human to his death this time, there was no hope this time, nothing keeping him here.

"Did you know this would happen to Rin?" he asked, his voice hard and unfeeling but she heard it. Even if it was well hidden, she heard it. Grief, pain, sorrow, regret, loss, and…loneliness?

"Did you, Mother!?" he demanded in a sharper, harder tone. It was the first display of an emotion from her son she had ever heard in his entire life. Not even the last loss of Rin had left him emotional, he had merely hardened his emotions and became truly indifferent to everyone and every thing. But even as a pup he hid everything he felt or was thinking. Or did he do it to protect himself or did he simply not understand how he was to express it? She wondered. Rin had seemed to believe Sesshōmaru to be a very expressive pup in the short time the pair had been together.

"If I am no mistaken you have already used Tenseiga to revive her once, have you not?" she challenged. "Son, Tenseiga can only call a person back from the dead once," she said softly.

His eyes widened minutely then before he looked down; he still was not looking at Rin. Kimi's heart was breaking for him as she felt everything he was feeling then.

"It only makes sense," she continued. "Life is not supposed to be limitless after all. It is not something that can be renewed over and over again for your own convenience. Sesshomaru, had you come to believe that you were a kami, perhaps? That you did not need to fear death, as long as Tenseiga was in your hands?"

Apparently, he had, she could sense as much, and she felt like chiding him. But the way he was looking so lost and confused was hurting her, so she'd continue with the lesson his father had insisted he always needed.

"You needed to learn two things. The desire to save the life of a loved one taken by death, and the sorrow and fear which accompanies that loss. Your father wanted me to tell you this: 'Tenseiga is a sword for healing. Only a person who values life and possesses a compassionate heart my wield such a weapon and use its power to bury their enemies.'

"That is the requirement of any who wish to be worthy of Tenseiga, a sword that can save lives and condemn others." She stared at her son who was just looking everywhere else but the lifeless little girl. Why was it always Rin to pay her son's price for learning? The young human would not hesitate to take her son's place, and even now, this lesson, the one Tōga had heartlessly designed, only Rin paid a true price. Why did the human do that? Then the most annoying sound filled the air and she looked at the little kappa who always followed her son around, he was wailing up the most annoying storm of tears!

"Little demon, why are you crying?" she asked softly.

"The name's Jaken, my lady. It just that Sesshōmaru-sama by his very nature will never shed tears so I must cry in his stead!" the green creature howled.

"Oh, is that how you feel, Sesshōmaru?" Kimi asked, she sensed her son's dislike of the statement but also sensed its truth. He would never reveal how deeply wounded he was by this, and it would end him this time. Looking at the Meidō Stone sitting on her breast she sighed, she could pay the price it demanded, she could sever her bond with Tōga's spirit and her son if it meant Rin returned to them. Any mother, every mother, only wanted their child's happiness and if that meant giving up the only link to him and Tōga in her possession, then so be it.

"This is her last chance. You understand?" she asked pulling the Meidō Stone from her neck. Walking over to the little girl she bent over the child and went to place the necklace around the girl when she saw it. The mark! It was concealed from all other senses by her son's own essence, but it was there as plain as day all the same. A purple crescent mark was branding the girl and now she smiled softly to herself; it had been a long time since she had seen this member of her house.

* * *

Sesshōmaru knelt over his now breathing Rin and only felt relief at seeing her alive again. He was so overcome with relief that before he hadn't really thought about what he was doing or the scene he was giving everyone in the clan as he had cupped the small girl's cheek and waited for her to open her eyes again. Her heartbeat was getting stronger with each beat and her body was warming up. Rin coughed as her lungs filled with her first breath before she scrunched up her face and reluctantly opened her eyes to look around. He kept himself in her line of vision, her bright, lively brown eyes stared at him again with everything he valued. There it was, there was the one thing he had been waiting for since her heart had started beating again.

Love, her love for him.

"Sesshōmaru-sama," she breathed as she brought her small hand up to his and held it. "You're here," she smiled. His heart stopped with joy at her being alive again.

"You're alright now Rin?" he asked coldly.

"I am," she assured him. That was good, that was all that mattered and as he knelt there looking at his human, he was relieved. She'd be alright now.


	11. Unmei no Akai Ito

運命の赤い糸

The red string or red string of fate.

...

An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place or circumstance

* * *

**I: 10**

* * *

**Year 1573...**

**Somewhere outside of Edo, Japan...**

**Was this it? Was this his death? Was this the end of his life?** Sesshōmaru stood there in nothingness feeling nothing except that burning pain from the stab wound in his chest, in his heart.

" _Give it up, you are weak,_ " he heard a sick voice whisper in his ear. He snarled; he was not weak! " _You'll always be weak, and you can never best me. Didn't you know you're a part of me, you'll be in the Shikon no Tama before you know it and you'll never see her again. Give it up, you are weak!_ "

" _My lord?_ " her voice was gentle, and it dragged his attention away from the despair he was feeling about his fate. His end. " _Sesshōmaru?_ "

There sat the woman, she was beneath old beech tree she had come to favor. He felt this tug, a tight tie of a knotted thread on his thumb, and saw the red thread tangled and wound to Rin's own little finger. The red thread was bold, illuminating his way in the darkness of where he was as he moved to be with his mate.

"Rin?" he breathed as he took a step towards her.

She was still small, slight of frame, her hair was the same, long, endless black that it always had been, and persistently wild, he could see that. Her eyes were bright with life and laughter, her kimonos were a little muddied on the hem, and her bare feet were crossed at the ankles.

He could feel his father's challenging rumbles about him being weak and inferior and giving up in the distant darkness with the other voices of his doubts and pains as he walked for his mate.

The woman tilted her head back and smiled as her fingers running lovingly over what was resting against her chest. He had not noticed the bundle on her lap when he had been so focused on her, it was odd, they had never talked of having pups, and he was relatively certain they hadn't conceived; Takemaru had stolen her from him before he could contemplate a true future with her. Still, there was a pup nestled against Rin's chest, and it looked a lot like him, but he could see a lot of her in the pup too.

" _Are you ready to go back?_ " she asked.

"To what? I am dead," he pointed out.

" _Oh please, Sesshōmaru, if anyone could rebuff death it'd be my lord,_ " she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Will you leave me?" he asked.

" _ **Never,**_ " she murmured as he crouched beside her. He looked at what was in her lap now, a small pup. The pup was nestled against her, she smiled at the pup and he watched her card her fingers through the silver hair of the pup. The pup grumbled and nestled more securely against Rin, his tiny, clawed fist curling in the silks she wore, the white fang she had always worn on her hip lay between them now, and it gently pulsed.

" _Beautiful, isn't he?_ " she asked.

"Stunning," Sesshōmaru replied softly. The pup's mokomoko twitched as he nestled into Rin, his marking and ears labeled him a daiyōkai, his crescent moon, and the jagged magenta marks.

" _I still cannot believe we made something so perfect, so stunning!_ " she smiled as she traced the pup's cheek, a sleepy gold eye cracked open to glare at them. The fang that lay at his feet, between himself and his mate, was now pulsing rather rapidly, his left arm was throbbing.

" _Would you like to hold him?_ " Rin asked.

"I…"

" _Sesshōmaru, I am going nowhere, I am yours, I have been since the start of time, and I will be until the very end of time, and you are mine, I would advise you to go now,_ " she murmured as she put the pup in his arms. He tensed when the pup glowed green and vanished; that green energy leapt into his heart and life seemed to speed up. This world was fading around him rapidly, he stared at the ghost of his mate in horror at the mere idea of leaving or losing her.

" _You are the Inu no Taishō of the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack, there are others who need you more than death does at this moment, and I am still with you, give our people their strength again, we will see each other soon my lord,_ " she murmured, the woman's mouth a whisper from his before she disappeared into the darkness.

" _ **RIN!**_ " he shouted in the darkness as she disappeared.

" ** _SOMEBODY HELP HIM!_** " a child's voice screamed in the void.

" _ **Oh No! He's Dead!**_ " the pup sobbed elsewhere in the darkness.

" _My Lord Would Never Die To Someone So Inferior! Especially To Someone Like You!_ " the woman snarled. There was this rapid building energy, he had to get to her, he had to… his left arm throbbed at this and ached in a way he had never felt; even after losing it!

" **He will always come for me,** " the woman stated coldly.

" _Now Help Him!_ " the girl ordered.

" _ **Go Sesshōmaru**_ ," the woman whispered in his ear. " _ **I'm still waiting for you.**_ "

Sesshōmaru paused when a set of golden eyes opened before him in the darkness, slowly he found himself staring at his father as Tōga materialized to stand toe to toe with him. The war torn, tattered, tired Inu no Taishō that Tōga had been showed to him now. He saw where the human arrows had torn through his father's armor and flesh, he saw the ragged wound on his father's arm and ribs from battling Ryūkotsuse. For the first time in his life, his larger than life father looked truly as weak and pitiful as he had been at the end.

" _Sesshōmaru,_ " his father's voice was the same deep, terse, clipped tone that he had used their last night on the beach. When his father had prevented him from killing Ryūkotsuse, and just after his father had stopped him from killing Setsuna no Takemaru.

" _Are you truly so weak as to need my aid to defend your mate?_ " his father demanded.

"No," he replied just as icily. The throbbing in his left stump started to grow exponentially, as did the pain in his chest, he felt like he was being stabbed by energy, but the energy was impure, weak, poisonous, unwelcome invader really.

" _Do you need the Tetsusaiga? Are you truly so weak as to need a material object to defend her?_ " Tōga asked him.

"I need nothing from _**you**_ to defend what's mine!" He roared, and it was like all the power, all the energy, all the life he had lost when he had dropped her in Honekui no Ido came rushing through him, the energy was so pure, so wild, so uncontrolled and so focused he used it to tear through his attacker. The resounding blast of power tore him through the veil of death as his own daiyōkai sprung to life.

Rin was in danger, the powers that kept him at bay held no true power if she was in danger.

* * *

**Year 1573...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru was reluctantly sitting with he old miko, his brother's pack was consoling them, Rin had joined them, they were missing a member of their pack after the battle with Naraku. It was his understanding that InuYasha's strange miko had returned to her 'time'. Which had confused him, and the old miko chuckled at him.

"Honekui no Ido is a connection of 'space and time' Kagome comes from a different era about five hundred years in the future, she has called this the Edo period," Kaede explained. "The well appears to be bound to time. But… that does not surprise ye, does it?" she asked when he didn't react.

Sesshōmaru had suspected, for a long time that Rin's bizarre appearances in his life were tied to timing, she always appeared from that well, and she always dove back into it whenever someone tried to keep her in one place, she always vanished in it, so perhaps… he dreaded the thought, but perhaps she would come back, as the woman, and he would have the Tenseiga to heal her. Oh Kami how he dreaded that idea, remembering the attack she had barely survived from Takemaru…

"Yer companion, she is human, she should be here," Kaede said.

Sesshōmaru did not respond.

"Ye know this, so why…"

"Rin does not belong solely with humans," he replied tersely.

"Ye plan to claim the girl?" Kaede asked. "I refuse! Ye're a daiyōkai renown for killing and slaughtering humans! I'll not let ye have a virgin sacrifice."

"Rin will remain here for the spring and summer, but in autumn and winter she will return with me," he stated.

"I will not let ye take the girl against her will!" Kaede spat out. "Ye might have helped with InuYasha, but I have not forgotten all the wrongs ye have committed on humans and InuYasha's group alike!" Kaede hissed. "The girl will remain here! Where she is safe from the likes of ye!"

"Rin is free to do as she pleases, but this will be the arrangement miko," he warned quietly. "And if you should think to take and hide what is mine from me, I think you will find she has as much choice in the matter as I do."

"No wise child would follow ye!" Kaede spat.

Sesshōmaru said nothing to that as he watched his mate consoling the sobbing kitsune. She was not wise, but she was free.

"Rin is free to do as she pleases, I will speak to her before I go," he stated.

He had several meetings to attend to as the Inu no Taishō. He would be worthy of her, he would do whatever was needed to be worthy of her and the future she offered again. His left claws twitched as the fang Bakusaiga pulsed on his hip when Rin neared.

* * *

She had walked quite a bit with her lord before he finally settled beneath a tree near the river. She smiled as she moved her kimono so she could leap into the shallows. Soon they would leave, no doubt it would be soon.

"Rin," he called her name coldly when her toes were starting to go numb in the water, which had her trotting over to him.

"Yes my lord!?" she smiled as she caught his new arm, which was resting on his drawn up knee, his new fang propped against his shoulder with Tenseiga. She had not had a chance to examine the new fang, merely admiring it's splendor and power from afar.

"Does it hurt, my lord?" she asked, she felt pain from him, but from what she didn't know.

"No," he answered. Satisfied with her examination of his new arm and hand she walked between his legs and stared at the fang.

"It is very beautiful," she smiled. It felt alive near her, like it was reaching for her.

"It is," he agreed. "It is Bakusaiga."

She reached out and held it, being flooded with a warmth and power in her hand, which had her gasping, before he removed her hand gently.

"What hurts, Sesshōmaru-sama?" she asked when she saw him grimace.

"It will heal," he promised.

She nodded, of course it would. Nothing could fell her lord!

"Rin, you are to remain here, in the village with InuYasha's pack," he said softly.

"What!? No! I want to remain with you!" she shrieked, stepping back, his hand caught hers' though before she could run.

"You are human," he stated.

"You hate me!" she gasped, her breath hitching in her chest.

"No, Rin, but you must live amongst your kind, you should learn their customs, their manners, their ways, and I will return to take you to the shiro at the turning of the leaves, you will remain there until the first bloom when I return you here," he explained.

"Sesshōmaru-sama does not want Rin?" she mumbled.

"Rin, you must do this," he said firmly. Her lip quivered. "You must learn so when the time comes you can decide."

"Decide what? Rin does not want to go to humans," she mumbled childishly, not looking her lord in the eye now. Suddenly a claw caught her chin and tilted her head up so she stared at him again.

"You will make an informed decision to continue to follow me or to remain here in the village and live a human life," he explained.

"Oh! I must learn!" she smiled.

"I will visit," he promised.

"Good, I get lonely without you," she said softly. Before he could rebuff her she threw herself against his chest; he wasn't wearing his armor for a change. Her lord tensed and slowly his arm slid around her. "I already know I will always follow you, my lord, forever and ever! I love you Sesshōmaru-sama!"

* * *

Her words provoked a violent reaction from where Magatsuhi had stabbed him, it seared through his body and seemed to swirl, he hissed a little in pain as he moved her away from him. Rin was wiping her eyes of her tears.

"I will do this for you, my lord."

He said nothing as he gave into a moment of weakness and let his brow rest against the girl's. there was a future coming, but he wanted her to have all her information before she bounded after him. They had survived this year by luck, and he would admit that. It terrified him how he had lost her twice in the same year, and he avowed that he would not allow her to suffer though that again, not without knowing all her choices.

"Go, back to the village, Rin," he said softly. She nodded as she slipped away, he heard her sobbing as she ran for the village. And he again he cursed the fates. The searing pain wouldn't relent in his chest which was why he moved the silks aside to see the wound. It should be healed, but instead he was startled to see the black marks of Magatsuhi forming, small, tight and hot on pectoral muscle he was greeted by three tomoe spun together.

_**FUCK!** _

The accursed seal of evil to be merged with the Shikon no Tama, even if the Shikon no Tama was supposedly destroyed by the miko, Higurashi Kagome it still held very real power when he had been marked. Bakusaiga reacted almost violently to the mark, he could feel the fang's power wrapping around the mark and almost sealing it. Sesshōmaru closed his eyes as he sighed.

He would have to figure out how to break this curse before it consumed him into the nothingness void of wherever that doomed jewel had disappeared to. He was not dying, not yet, he had seen a future, and for the first time ever, he hoped to get it, he hoped to have his mate, and his pack, he had hopes that he could have that. After so long of despairing about not being able to this was a hope.

* * *

**23, March, 2000...**

**Higurashi Shrine, Tokyo, Japan...**

It was hard for her to believe that it had been three years since the defeat of Naraku and Magatsuhi. She was two weeks from graduating, she had universities lined up for both her interests; medicine and history, and she was currently the only one in charge of the shrine today. Which was fine, Sōta was with friends today, her mom and grandfather were at the doctors, and she was just doing the usual chores that needed to be done around the shrine.

Walking around the quiet, and almost private parts of the shrine, she was startled to see a tall stranger standing by the Goshinboku. There was something eerily familiar about him, his short black hair ruffled in the light breeze, and his hands were in his suit pockets.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked as she set down the rags she had just used for polishing the shrine with.

The stranger turned, and there was something vaguely familiar about his features. He didn't answer her, instead looking back to the Goshinboku as if she had not spoken.

"That tree has a very interesting history," she said as she walked over to stand beside him.

"I'm aware," his tone was cold and clipped but soft.

"It spans across time, helping lovers find each other again, reuniting families and souls, it's very touching. That scar, that is because a miko bound a yōkai to this tree after their love broke." She started.

"The first love could never survive," he dismissed. "The second though prospered, I am aware of the tales, miko," he stated icily.

"I… Oh, I'm sorry, I did not realize," she decided. The urge to correct him on what she was had disappeared with how he said it. Kagome couldn't figure out why, but there was something familiar about this man.

"Nishikawa-sama!" there was a shout behind them, which had her jolting as a small toad like man appeared. "We must go!"

The tall man said nothing as he turned and walked, Kagome was startled with how he carried himself. She had not seen anyone aside from the warriors of the Edo Period carry themselves with such confidence and certainty and with the lethal edge of being able to fight.

The man and the small man servant fussing about him left her before the Goshinboku feeling very out of place, reminiscent and confused. Oh how she longed to go home, she longed for her friends, and…

She longed for InuYasha.

She had not found him in this era, she had searched but to no avail, she had studied her history so thoroughly that she could not find any trace of any of them in the history books. Not even the great Inu no Taishō, Sesshōmaru-sama existed. It was as if the yōkai had never happened, or existed, and it saddened her. A year of living in the Edo Period, with her life on the line every day, it still felt more like home than the modern era, the modern era felt like a strange dream and her soul didn't belong here.

She was a Miko of Edo, she was a warrior, she was in love with the hanyō InuYasha.

Kagome yearned for home.


	12. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 1**

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

It was a rare morning for Rin, there was no pressing duties for her to attend to, and there was no particular reason for her to be busy. Normally, whether through word of mouth or a grueling nearby battle, she was always busy with the ill and injured, and though she was no spiritual aid like Kagome, she was a skilled healer. Kagome had brought Rin many strange texts from her time on a wide range of 'medical' subjects Rin had found utterly fascinating. Her lord had not stopped her quest for knowledge, neither had his mother.

Rin was also not being annoyed by her would-be-suitor, who Kagome and Sango encouraged, she had not.

It was her time of year to be at the human village, as her lord had decreed, and Rin knew the years of their agreement were soon going to come to an end, she just had to hold out until next summer when she could inform her lord of her choice: live amongst the humans or stay with him. To her it was an obvious choice, but her lord seemed to be less inclined to agree with her, forcing her to think about it. But Rin knew, she had known long before her family's death, she had no home amongst the humans.

Though she may walk amongst them, look like them, talk like them, and even have their respect but she had no place here. Like a hanyō she did not belong with yōkai either though. Rin had been taught from a young age to command her presence, to walk amongst yōkai with no fear and to best them. Rin was neither yōkai nor human really, and she had no place in either world, not really. But she did know, the same thing she had known since she was a little girl, she did have a place with her lord.

Leaving Kagome and Sango to fuss about Sango's new born, and Kagome's impending due date, Rin took to the forest, leaving behind the village Edo, she did not want to be around at this time, she wanted to enjoy her day, as she had as a child with her lord. Rin was aware that her time travelling with Sesshōmaru had not been all that safe, but it had been the best time of her life.

It was when she was deep into the forest that she sensed him, she tilted her head up as she smiled at him, he was perched in a tree, his mokomoko wrapped lazily around the branch he was on, and his amber eyes hard and cold as they assessed her.

"My lord! You're here!" she chuckled. Sesshōmaru had disappeared on a lead about Magatsuhi shortly after bringing her to Edo, she had learnt of his disappearance from his mother who had written her in worry. Rin had known though, he had heard rumors in Joseon about a similar curse, he had left to uncover information on if his own curse could be broken; however, she had not breathed a word of it not wanting to alert anyone to his weakness.

"Rin," he greeted as he dropped down to the ground, his full height still towering over her.

Rin marveled at him a moment, his armor was new, she noted, the silks he wore were white still, and there was a deep plum colored pattern on them, not sakura but something else, she couldn't identify right now. His long silver hair was drawn up in a tail; he had started to prefer that style in recent years, and his yōkai marks had grown darker, a little more jagged lately; probably from fighting Magatsuhi's curse. Sesshōmaru had Bakusaiga on his left hip, the Tenseiga still there too with some other weapons she did not recognize, his mokomoko had grown longer and thicker in fur, the great appendage now seemed to drag on the ground a considerable length behind her lord, or rested on the ground rather inevitably. The sash around his waist was a new set of colors, she liked the blue and green with the stark blackness of it. His armor was still black, though it seemed to be a bit less heavy and ornamental as the last armor had been.

"It's so good to see you my lord!" she giggled. "I have no duties today," she immediately pointed out.

He inclined his head slightly before they were walking together.

"Here," he pulled out a small gift for her. Rin blinked a little before she accepted it, in the last eight years she had grown accustomed to Sesshōmaru's habit of giving her gifts, from fine silks, to useless hair trinkets, to jewelry, to medical scrolls and texts, to weapons, and even spices and teas. She had never really dwelt upon if she should or should not accept these gifts, though lately Kaede and Kagome urged her to think about these gestures because she was of courting and marrying age. Her lord was the only reason she had not been married off at thirteen to the first diamyō who had attempted to steal her.

Her lord had been livid when that daimyō had stolen her, it was the first time since the defeat of Naraku that he and InuYasha had worked together, she was aware of what that meant.

Rin was pleasantly surprised though when she held a small gift made of polished ebony, it was small, it fit neatly in the palm of her hand. The leather binding it was cured to be the same matching violet the Bakusaiga had on its own sheath. Gingerly she pulled the blade and was stunned to look at a pure white kaiken blade. It was the perfect size for her, for when she got into trouble at a close range, there was a familiar pulsing from the blade in her hand which told her it was yōkai forged, and it was probably from her lord. There were no decorations on the blade or the sheath, but there were two black pearls in the sheath. Her lord had found she had a secret affinity for them, she had never told him that though, but if he presented her with pearls, they were always black.

"It is most beautiful, Sesshōmaru-sama, thank you," she smiled as she sheathed the weapon and continued admiring.

He relaxed a little and she sensed his tension gone through their bond.

"Is it made from a yōkai fang?" she asked.

"My fang," he replied. "I had Tōtōsai forge it for you."

"It is a truly magnificent weapon, my lord, thank you!" she smiled again. She did not ask about the significance of such a gift from her lord, although she was highly aware this was a gift customarily given to wives.

He tilted his head to her a fraction. Rin smiled as slid the blade into her sleeve when they started walking, she took her place on his left side.

* * *

Sesshōmaru had been apprehensive about giving Rin this yōkai blade. Tōtōsai and Myōga had actually suggested he present it to her as a gift. Since the incident with the diamyō stealing Rin a few summers back he had become keenly aware of the attention she was attracting, human and yōkai alike.

He supposed she was beautiful, though he had no true measure of standards in beauty, he had always thought Rin to be the most beautiful creature he had encountered so his opinion could be biased. Her hair was long, a bit wild, straight black to her waist, her eyes were the dark brown that seemed to glow in the sun like brown tiger eye gems. She was small, very small, she barely came up to his chest, she was shorter than his brother's mate, and her friend, Rin also had a slender figure, not lush and endowed like the other women. He knew for a fact though her hips and legs were very strong and shapely. Her skin was like fine ivory, but there was a golden tan to it from her time in the sun, and her cheeks were dusted with a blush frequently.

He found her face pleasing but did not know if that qualified her as a 'great' beauty.

Sesshōmaru always thought her a great beauty, but she was also Rin, and Rin was gorgeous to him. To others though he wasn't certain. He knew she held a great appeal though for Rin was a skilled healer, she was a renown warrior too, he had been seeing to that himself despite the miko's objections. Rin needed to be able to fight back, and he had overseen all her training personally since her tenth summer, she was just as skilled, if not more so than the taijiya who roamed this forest.

Sesshōmaru however was on a break from his hunt for a cure for Magatsuhi's curse because of a bold human's proposal.

Over the last few years Sesshōmaru had fallen into a routine of sorts which did revolve around Rin. From spring to summer Rin was in the human village, Kaede pressured him not to keep contact when he was here, but he could not fully stay away from her and would appear with gifts under the guise of checking in on her. Sesshōmaru would also spend his time away learning everything he could about Magatsuhi, it was everything he could to stay away from Rin and not panic about his impending ceasing to exist crisis. He had not reveled the mark to anyone, though Rin knew because she had seen it after the bathhouse incident.

Neither of them spoke of that, but she had seen the mark and that had lead to him explaining the curse he was faced with since Magatsuhi had stabbed him in the chest. A foolish price to pay because of pride, but one he was paying, and working to undo. Rin however had also taken to aiding his quest to find information about the mark and how to remove it. They had kept it very quiet from InuYasha's pack and everyone in the InuYōkai Clan, not even Jaken was aware of the curse he was afflicted with.

But that was not what brought him here, no what brought him here was an audacious proposal from human who wanted his favor.

Humans had heard that he was Inu no Taishō, many yōkai had already accepted that and sought his favor but had never dared to infringe upon his mated status, despite their bold attempts to create a harem for him. Tōga had possessed a harem, his mother had despised it, but it wasn't an unusual thing for a creature of his status, he had thus far discouraged a harem and put the females sent to him to his mother's care and she would create them positions as needed. But he would not have a harem, he was not in need of such things, and he did not trust anyone enough to be that vulnerable, no one except for Rin that is. The human vying for his favor though had gone with a bold proposal, which was irksome, and enough to have him coming to Rin.

The human had asked for Rin's hand in marriage, the idea alone had his hackles rising, and wanting him to snatch her away from humans permanently. But he didn't.

The Oda Clan had made the proposal, with the rising power of the human faction many would think him fool not to think about merging with the humans, but every yōkai knew Rin was his, the humans couldn't seem to grasp this. In the eyes of yōkai Sesshōmaru and Rin were a 'married' pair as the humans termed it. And the humans seemed to foolishly think he viewed Rin as his daughter or some other nonsense, so the proposal for Rin's hand to form an alliance between yōkai and humans was in the human's eyes; reasonable.

Sesshōmaru though was having none of that.

He had gone to Tōtōsai and looked into forging Rin a small weapon she could easily conceal and was trained to use. Unlike the other blades she and Kagome often requested, he had wanted her to have something lethal, not for healing.

"My lord, have you had any information on the mark?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Is it spreading?" she inquired.

He didn't answer, which he knew she was taking for answer and fretting about. Sesshōmaru didn't know the cure, and he knew he was running out of time, especially with some of the wars he had been fighting in recently.

"What brought you here my lord?" she asked as they finally emerged from the woods by the river. Sesshōmaru blinked at her question unsure of how to answer as they both sat beneath the trees by the running water. Rin for her part sat by his mokomoko, on it's own accord it moved to spread over her lap, he watched her fingers absently start brushing the fur as she leaned on his shoulder. He only allowed her to be this close to him, and he reveled in her clean scent; fresh rain with a hint of the forest in it, he also took comfort in having her comfortable enough with his inu daiyōkai nature to accept he wanted her close when it was just them.

"You have had a proposal," he said as he hid his hands in his sleeves. Bakusaiga and Tenseiga both rested against his shoulder.

"I see," she said thoughtfully. "I decline," she shrugged delicately.

He was a bit surprised at her decline having not heard who it was from, but he didn't say anything about it. It was not often he and his mate got time to be together, and alone without the interruption of someone. Instead he decided to savor the silence of the day, and let her lean on him. They had not done this in a very long time. Rin hummed a little absently, one of her childhood songs about him, his victory and return, something which made her happy, and he took comfort in her being here.

This was the longest he had had Rin with him, eight human years, it felt strange to know that.

"Why do you decline, Rin?" he asked her softly after a while.

"Well, because I have one more year before I can make an **_informed_** choice on how I would like to live _**my**_ life, my lord," she chuckled.

* * *

Kagome was a quietly holding the newborn son of Sango and Miroku's; Ren, she chuckled at holding such a precious burden, and soon, if her luck prevailed, she would hold her own bundle of joy soon!

In the eight years since Naraku's defeat Kagome had found a balance in life. Her return to the Edo period had been her greatest joy. When she had decided upon returning to the Edo period though she had come fully armed with books, medical tools, and some extra pillows, blankets, and a few stuffed animals. The books she had brought were predominantly history and medicine, which was useful, unlike when she had been fifteen and stupid about time travelling with no regards to what she might be affecting or doing, this time she came with intentions of not causing trouble. Also, she found, slowly, after her return she could not continue her life between worlds, Honekui no Ido was not letting her go, and in fear, after her last journey almost didn't let her come back, she had stayed in this era, having brought as much as she could possibly need back with her.

Miroku and InuYasha had already, with Kaede's direction, started building Higurashi Shrine around Honekui no Ido so no one else would fall down it and become entangled in it's web of time and space. InuYasha had also settled down in Edo, somewhat, he hadn't been able to leave the well before her return, and she knew why that was. Even if he had been willing to let her go back to her era it had to have been excruciating pain to part; she felt it had to be because it had been agony for her in the three years they were separated.

Today though was proving to be unusual for Kagome, it was quiet, almost too quiet.

There had been a nonstop trickling of the injured and ill to their village for some time, she was a renown healer, with Kaede and Rin, but this was different.

There was no war, and she could sense no nearby yōkai, she couldn't sense any trouble. It was just a quiet day, which was odd.

"Morning Kagome!" Kohaku greeted her, she bounced Ren in her arms.

"Hey Kohaku!" she greeted.

"Have you seen Rin today?" he asked. Kagome smiled broadly. She fully supported Kohaku's pursuit of Rin, there was something about the pair that was so sweet, they belonged together, and Kohaku was completely infatuate with Rin.

Besides, many in the village had taken to commenting to how 'old' Rin was for a young, unmarried woman who was not a miko; though Kagome thought Rin to be very young, by this era's standard she should be married already. It had been odd that Sesshōmaru had not married her off, and Rin didn't seem inclined to talk about her impending future, which Kagome knew would come for the young girl. And Rin, unless healing or in battle, was still skittish around humans, though she did have a lot more confidence now than she had as a child around humans; granted Rin was very comfortable around InuYasha and her, and their friends as well, but that was family; pack as InuYasha called it, for someone raised by Sesshōmaru that would mean something vitally important and safe. If nothing else Sesshōmaru had worked very hard to make a safe, stable environment for Rin's childhood between himself and humans. Kohaku was a human male who Rin relaxed around, it was a good match too, and Kagome would bet that Sesshōmaru could not deny that, Kohaku absolutely adored and worshiped Rin, and he was active enough to keep up with Rin so she could have an equal partner. It was a good match, and Kagome felt the need, with the aid of Sango and Miroku, to encourage this match. Rin had yet to show interest, only treating Kohaku as a friend, but Kagome had a hunch the young woman would look at her future soon, she was nearly seventeen, in this era Rin would have to look at her prospects soon.

"No, I have not, but I was just looking for her myself," Kagome admitted.

"I heard she had another proposal," he admitted.

"From whom?"

"A messenger in the village talking to InuYasha," he admitted. "He's here for Rin."

"Who's the proposal from," Kagome clarified.

"They didn't say, only that they wished to speak to Sesshōmaru-sama about asking for Rin's hand and for InuYasha to pass on the message. No one's seen Sesshōmaru-sama this summer; according to InuYasha no one has seen him for three moons," Kohaku said.

"Well, don't give up hope, Kohaku," Kagome said. "Sesshōmaru will have the final say."

"I…" the young man sighed and looked dejected.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle,** **Somewhere in Kyoto, Japan...**

_She moved silently through the forest, looking over the herbs she would need, and looking at the overall health of the plant._

_She had been long since lost her home because of the growing conflict of the InuYōkai threat. The slaughter of her people and her family was disheartening to her and she wanted to weep at their conflict, but there was not much she could do to aid her people._

_There was a thunderous snarl behind her which had her gasping as she spun around to find herself staring into a set of brilliant bloody red eyes of a giant white InuYōkai._

Izayoi gasped as she jolted up from her sleep, her heart was pounding wildly in her ribs, and her mind wouldn't settle. Gripping her duvet, sweat clung to her skin, and her body wouldn't stop trembling as she looked around her room, stunned to see nothing but the dim flickering of a candle she had not extinguished.

Izayoi had been, ever since arriving in Setsuna, having more and more dreams about the giant InuYōkai with blood red eyes and magenta marks on his cheeks. He was a fearsome beast. She did not know what to make of these dreams, or him, only that he was terrifying. Unsettled, Izayoi stood up and grabbed a small torch, walking from her quarters she went to the gardens to seek out some peace, she was unhappy though at the predawn rain that was filtering down so persistently this early spring.

She was not a miko, nor was she gifted with the gift of foresight, so she did not understand her plague of dreams since arriving at Setsuna.


	13. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 2**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

It was late morning when Izayoi walked the gardens with her fiancé. Takemaru was a good man, she could see that they were going to have a long and happy life together, they were near perfect match. Takemaru's support to her father's own lands would have only prosper, had the InuYōkai threat not destroyed everything which had belonged to her father and her people slaughtered. She was certain that this was a safe move. And yet, she could not shake this terrible feeling within her that this was not right.

"Are you unwell my lady?" Takemaru inquired, jostling her from her thoughts.

"I apologize my lord," she said softly. "I have not slept well in over a moon, I believe it is getting to me."

"Very well, you should rest," he decided.

Izayoi agreed and returned quietly to her chambers. Alone she sat on her futon and stared out at the gardens and the rain.

She could not escape the image of that giant dog, how it growled at her. But stranger yet, she did not know what to make of the dream. Izayoi wondered if this was merely a lapse of homesickness, she had had moments of longing where she desired nothing more than to be home with her father and amongst her friends; wishing she had perished with them when the battle had happened. But then she'd feel this tremendous wave of shame for wishing her death, though it would've been welcomed and even honorable, she just couldn't die, yet. Not until her Clan was avenged!

Her mother had passed at her birthing and she had been raised by her father and the tutors he hired for her. Izayoi was not a particularly skilled lady, she was aware that many of her accomplishments were not as impressive as they should be, but she had beauty and an affinity for healing which a miko had encouraged her to learn. Through this union, her father would've gain the necessary support, and Takemaru's people would gain a skilled healer. but since her father's death she had been graciously taken in by Takemaru, who had been merciful enough to keep their marriage arrangement in place and to give her an offical place with his hime before their union.

It was a good match.

Takemaru was a long-time childhood friend, and they were quite agreeable. He was also mildly attractive, dark hair, dark eyes, and a serious face with a narrow jawline. Yes, she saw what all the ladies swooned about. And yet, Izayoi could not find it in her to feel the passions or yearnings she seemed to inspire in him, within herself for him. She could not return his affections, nor did she find him attractive in that aspect. He was merely Takemaru.

She didn't know why she dwelt on it, but the dreams always sprung to the forefront of her mind whenever she tried to find traits in Takemaru attractive.

There was something dangerous about that InuYōkai, something she couldn't figure out, and she couldn't figure out why she was dreaming about the dangerous creature. She had never had these dreams when she was home, it had never been there on her mind. It was merely…

Dismissing the thought track from her mind she decided to follow Takemaru's suggestion and rest for a little bit. She would be down to aid the wounded from the coming battle, but for now she would rest. Perhaps she should take up calligraphy or the art of flower arranging, there might be a way to sooth her mind yet.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Outside of Edo, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru did not know when he had let his eyes close to rest, merely that when he had opened them the sun was setting, and Rin was asleep beside him. Her breathing was deep and steady, uninterrupted, and very soothing to listen to, he could feel his inner yōkai drawing comfort off her nearness and her trust in him. Sesshōmaru's ears twitched a little as he listened to the forest.

Scenting the air, he slowly detangled himself from Rin to see what was out there.

She woke with a pained groan the moment he removed himself from her side, clutching mokomoko a bit tighter curling against him. Sesshōmaru looked down at her, she glared balefully back up at him when he moved away from her.

"My lord," she grumbled rubbing her eye with a knuckle before yawning. "I would like to see the current state of damage."

He frowned a little.

"I would have asked when there was more light out," she sighed.

"Rin," he started.

"Don't, my lord, it's me, and there is no one around, you would know if there were, and I bet the bandages need changing," she yawned.

"I do not have the supplies," he admitted.

"Very well we can do this back at my hut," she offered. He frowned, true she only lived with the old miko, but he was aware of how keen his brother's nose was and he did not want to be in his current state of vulnerability around a rival alpha. InuYasha had, admittedly, reached near their father's level of power, which while impressive and no doubt going to continue to grow, was not a match for Sesshōmaru's own power. Still, InuYasha was an alpha and Sesshōmaru did not want to be vulnerable around another alpha. He did not like being exposed.

"That is not necessary," he said carefully. He did not wish to anger his mate, he was aware she was keen on depicting his own state, but he did not want to be vulnerable here of all place. He did not even like being in the shiro because he was uncomfortable with the amount of inuyōkai there. Sesshōmaru was an alpha, but he did not like being surrounded by his packmates as most inuyōkai did. He found comfort in Rin, he did not mind being vulnerable around Rin, but there were environmental factors he had to weigh with his desires to be with his mate.

"Sesshōmaru-sama, it would not do to lie to Rin," she warned lowly, her tone like his and dripping with superior authority.

"You may examine it tomorrow, away from Edo," he compromised.

"Fine, but it'll be at first light," she warned.

He offered her a hand, which she took, he lifted her up effortlessly, holding her so they were eye to eye. She was bewildered at the action, but that was alright, he liked when they were equal.

"I will be ready for you at first light," he assured her.

"Good!" she decided before he lowered her carefully. She was so small!

His ears twitched and he heard the distant rumblings of InuYasha's pack calling for Rin. He wanted to sigh at relinquishing his mate to his brother's pack but did not act on such unsavory behavior, he was better than that.

"Go, they are looking for you," he said.

"They are!?" Rin sputtered.

"InuYasha's pack," he explained.

"OH!" she nodded. "I will meet you at first light," she promised as she ran into the woods. Sesshōmaru watched her go with a resigned feeling that Rin would do what was necessary to conceal his presence here. Once he was certain she was safe, he could hear her talking with InuYasha and Shippō, he took to where he had found refuge. There was a building storm to the east, and he did not want to be caught in the rain.

Rushing through the forest he made it to the small cave, then looked around at the world around him. Sesshōmaru had left Jaken to correspond his messages, and his mother to run things with the pack, and other than the possibility of A-Un and Rin, he was alone, which was what had him removing his armor slowly and painfully. The mark had created wounds, which he had been tending to quietly for the past few years. Rin had been meticulously watching them, checking how they spread and how they were healing. There were periods when the wounds would be healing, when he would be focusing all his energy and life force on them, but then a war or a battle required him, and he could not focus on closing these wounds.

Moving aside his robes he looked at his heavily bandaged chest and shoulder, there was a spread down his bicep now on his left arm. He frowned seeing the sickly black wound winding its way over his pale skin, out from under the bandage.

Concealing the wound again as he lifted his robes back into place, he looked out the cave at the night which was roaring over the skies now. The scent of the coming rain had him closing his eyes as he inhaled it deeply, it felt good, to feel nature's power coming. The woman had loved her storms, just like Rin did now. He remembered that, when Rin was a pup, she never feared the storms, she laughed and squealed with delight at them and danced, she loved them. She didn't like snow or darkness, but a storm, give Rin a wild storm and she was in her element, he loved that.

Sesshōmaru watched the lightning start, and watched it dance across the night sky as the scent of his own blood filled the air around him.

He could feel the creeping darkness, the lurking evil of Magatsuhi's curse seeping into his bones, and he was exhausted. Eight years he had struggled to keep Magatsuhi at bay, and it had been taking up most his focus. Right now he didn't want to focus, but he did, he could not lose to Magatsuhi, he had too much to live for. He couldn't die yet.

* * *

**Edo, Japan...**

Rin met up with InuYasha, smiling as she came up to the hanyō.

"Where were you!?" InuYasha demanded.

"I fell asleep in the sun, it felt divine!" she chuckled.

"Come on, storm's coming in and dinner's ready," he sighed. Rin fell into step with InuYasha as he filled informed her of all that had been happening with Sango and Miroku's brood today, apparently three kids could get into a lot of trouble even with the supervision of the adults. Rin was only slightly impressed, Kanon, Kaori, Akira, and Ken were a handful, so she supposed it made sensed that they could create so much trouble in a small period of time.

It was when they were nearing the village that InuYasha slowed down, and she sensed his trepidation about something.

"I could smell him you know," he said in a harsh voice. "What's he up to Rin?"

"Nothing, he just returned from a journey and brought me a gift," she said and produced the kaiken as proof. InuYasha gingerly took it from her, pulling it from it's sheath and examining it. It was a good blade, it was weighted for her, she knew that. Tōtōsai seemed to know how to make blades for her, which was a little unnerving considering she had met the yōkai only a handful of times.

"Good craftsmanship, surprised it's a yōkai fang though."

"I like it," she said.

"Rin, you just need to be careful, one can never know where they stand with a bastard like Sesshōmaru.

"There is nothing to worry about, InuYasha," she promised. Unlike the rest of the world Rin had never had to wonder where she stood with her lord. Her lord was simply her lord and she was his Rin, she knew what that meant for him. Sesshōmaru would never harm her or let harm befall her, and though he wasn't always honest about what he thought of others he would always strive to be the best Inu no Taishō that he could be because it made them worthy of each other. "Promise," she giggled as she took the fang from him and slipped it back into her sleeve.

InuYasha gave her a skeptical look, but she smiled broadly as they continued walking for the village.

"I just don't want you to do something stupid and end up hurt," InuYasha warned her.

"Sesshōmaru-sama would never hurt me," she said calmly. She understood InuYasha's concern for her, she did, but she felt it unnecessary.

After Naraku's initial defeat, when her lord had left her in Edo, she had bonded closely with InuYasha, they were both miserable and so they worked at keeping the other busy. Rin had missed her lord, and InuYasha had missed his mate, they had banded their misery together to be productive about it. InuYasha had actually assumed the big brother role for her in many ways, unlike Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru was never remotely sibling like with her, InuYasha though suddenly unleashed a bunch of inuyōkai mannerisms on her that she had never known about because she simply was not a littermate to her lord. InuYasha was overbearing, intrusive, instructive, and playful with her, her lord had always been playful but more of an equal and best friend, he had also been her provider; provider of gifts, food, shelter; things that went well beyond caring for a mere packmate. InuYasha thought Sesshōmaru provided for her as a ward would be provided for, but it was not close to the truth.

Kimi-sama had been the one to teach Rin how she was being provided for and how the inuyōkai pack saw her and revered her position was as Sesshōmaru equal, in whatever capacity that was. Sesshōmaru had marked her his equal, so she was his equal in the eyes of the pack, InuYasha did not know this having never been around the inuyōkai clan.

"I know you believe that Rin," he started.

"I know it," she replied firmly. "Sesshōmaru-sama has been most kind to me, he has provided and looked out for me, been my companion and friend, my confidant, my hunting partner, and my mentor in battle, he has protected me and fought to keep me safe. My lord would never harm me," she said rapidly.

InuYasha blinked at her facts, and smiled a little, which had her relaxing. "Good. But still, be wary of accepting such gifts from him, Rin."

"Why?"

"You are human, and as a human you are not meant to be able to wield a yōkai blade, that is a dangerous weapon."

"It is a tool and how I use it defines it's purpose and how efficiently I use it," she shrugged. She was a master at close quarter's combat though, Sesshōmaru had been drilling it into her mercilessly since she was ten, and it was only because of that skill set that she had not been raped or worse by the daimyō who had thought to take her. Her lord had not been pleased, at all. InuYasha would know all about that one though, she remembered, because he had been chasing Sesshōmaru when Sesshōmaru had been chasing her.

Rin walked into Kaede's hut and saw Kagome preparing the evening meal, her form looked ready to burst any day now. Rin wondered how many Kagome would be having, single pup in an inuyōkai litters were rare, which was the oddity of her lord, but she didn't know about hanyō litters. Kagome though was much larger than Sango had been with her own twins. Or perhaps Rin's perspective on that matter had changed in the past years.

"Rin! Did you have a good day!?" Kagome asked.

"Peaceful," she smiled as she accepted her bowl and sat beside Kagome. Kaede had clearly gone to sleep already.

"That's good, oh, Kohaku was wondering how you would like to help him with a yōkai hunt tomorrow!?" Kagome chuckled.

"I will think about it," she replied sagely. She had her lord to attend to and hopefully they could also have a sparing session tomorrow. Rin had missed sparring with her lord.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere in Kyoto, Japan...**

Tōga was not having much rest. Sō'unga was demanding more an more of his energies and the unrest building in the east with the humans was spilling over into the lesser yōkai who had taken to testing the inu yōkai clan's defenses and strength looking for weaknesses.

He watched his heir move over the battle with practiced ease, tearing through the mass of yōkai with brutal efficiency.

Tōga sighed as he watched Sesshōmaru, Sesshōmaru was truly the strongest daiyōkai sired in the last thousand year, and he was aware that his son's majestic power was only growing and expanding beyond his ability to learn it. It was why he had had Myōga and Tōtōsai seal off parts of Sesshōmaru's natural ability. The boy was strong, powerful, dangerous.

The battle, if such an elegant slaughter could be called a battle; left Sesshōmaru standing in the middle of the bloody field of dead oni and looking at him, there was something hard and dangerous about his son's appearance. Tōga would like to claim he knew that his son would never stand against him, but he knew that wasn't so, even now the boy's power was a match for his own and he was not done growing, as a daiyōkai he still had a thousand more years to mature, and Sesshōmaru was doing it all with the same brutal, cold, excelling proficiency that he did everything else.

Everything accept being willing to truly learn what it meant to be Inu no Taishō, Tōga thought bitterly. There was some morbid fascination between his powerful son and a weak human female Tōga had seen neither hide nor tail of in the past few centuries.

He wondered what it was about that human which made Sesshōmaru truly able to be an Inu no Tashio of any merit.

It was so strange, someone so powerful as Sesshōmaru, truly a perfect daiyōkai, the most powerful sired in a millennium, and yet he relied on one of the weakest creatures known for his strength. Tōga despised such a weakness, he had seen humans be nothing more than a sickness on the earth with few redeemable qualities. They were petty, disloyal, selfish and cruel, they were also dishonest, shallow, and vain in their puny lives. Entire empires rose and fell in the centuries that humans didn't live to see, and they could only see their petty squabbles as important. He despised their weakness and their selfishness.

But Sesshōmaru only seemed to have true potential as an Inu no Tashio if he had that bloody human around, Tōga despised that.

Without that human his son was truly the perfect assassin but not a true leader. It was a paradoxical conundrum because Tōga had to figure out when that human returned again and how to dispose of her so his son could have a True Mate, a daiyōkai bitch would be a better mate for Sesshōmaru than a human wench.


	14. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 3**

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

It was well before dawn when Rin went about collecting the hidden salves and ointments she had for her lord's wounds. It had taken, between the two of them, a lot of trial and error to discover a salve that helped hide his wounds' scent and aided in healing the wounds. Collecting bandages, needles and thread she also picked up a large bottle of sake before she hurried out of Kaede's hut.

She was well aware she was alone, InuYasha was exhausted lately with Kagome's near constant mating drive in high gear, Kaede would sleep until just after dawn when the village woke, and Sango and Miroku were sound asleep with their brood. None in the village cared about what Rin did, so long as she did not interfere with their lives and was there when they needed her. So, her only quest would be evading Kohaku, which was at times a cumbersome task, but she knew he had night watch and would have fallen asleep about now.

Slipping through the shadows she made her way to A-Un, carefully saddling her dragon friend before she guided him out of the stable. Rin blinked when Kohaku rounded the corner then, and he smiled at her.

"Rin!" he cheered softly. "I was wondering if you might like to join me on a yōkai hunt," he said.

"Not right now Kohaku," she said as A's head came to rest on her shoulder and Un's head was scenting the air.

"Are you going for a ride, perhaps Kirara and I should accompany you," he started.

"That is not necessary, it has been a while since A and Un and I have had time to ride, between Sango's birthing and Kagome's impending birth, I would like a quiet morning with my friend so he and I can reacquaint ourselves," she lied smoothly.

"Rin you shouldn't go riding alone at this hour."

"I'm not alone, I have A-Un with me," she patiently explained. She found Kohaku frustrating, for as kind as he was, he treated her like a delicate flower, and she despised it. Her sex did not determine her strength, and she refused to let Kohaku think it did. Yes, she was weaker than a human male, but she was fierce, and she was trained by her lord, she was swift, and she was brutal. Rin was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"I don't…"

"Kohaku, I am going, alone, if you follow me, I will know and it will not end well," she warned. "And Kirara will not be following me, she is with her mistress this morning and sleeping."

"I… I just don't want anything to happen to you Rin."

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Kohaku," she replied tersely as she swung onto A-Un and spurred the dragon to the air. A-Un took in the opposite direction of their lord, going low and bounding fast. They reached the river bend, and landed, Rin looked around as A-Un's heads scanned the area.

"Go," she ordered.

It did not take long for her to find her lord, she had this acute awareness of him most of the time, which made it impossible for her to lose him. Kimi had found this amusing though Rin did not know why, other than the fact her lord's extreme dislike of his political court had him frequently hiding; and apparently even the best trackers could not find him. Which she did not understand because when he traveled with Master Jaken then everything was loud.

Landing on the lip of the cave Rin swung off A-Un when the dragon let out a strange pained, low pitched whine.

Rin had never heard A-Un make that sound before. Something smelled off about this place, and it was an old, faded memory tugging at the back of her mind. Cautiously she walked forward, pulling the small torch she had brought and lighting it. The minimal light did not illuminate much but she gasped at what she saw.

"Sesshōmaru!" she screamed as she dropped the torch and ran for him, he was sitting in a pool of blood! And as the sun started breaking the horizon, she saw it was a lot of blood as the wound snaked up his throat, down his left arm, drenching the silks he wore. Her fingers trembled as she removed the silks, using the kaiken he given her to slice away most his silks she was stunned, the bandages were drenched in red and black, and as she slowly peeled the linens away she was confronted with markings she had hoped to never see again.

"Sesshōmaru!" she shouted his name as her bloody hands gripped his chin trying to get him to open his eyes, there was a small breath from him, and she felt his heartbeat again.

Now she noticed Tenseiga and Baksuagai were not against her lord's shoulder. He always kept them there, instead they were laying deeper in the cave, untouched by the blood of black goo oozing from her lord's curse mark. Sesshōmaru had had a theory that Tenseiga kept Magatsuhi's curse at bay, slowed it down somehow, which was why he had kept the fang rather than discarding it. Rin knew she needed another healer's help, and she needed her lord to be protected, not vulnerable like this. Running for A-Un she did not need to ask her friend for aid as the beast helped her move her lord.

"Rin?" he breathed softly.

"I have you, my lord," she promised as she struggled with his weight, wishing she had asked Kohaku to come for a change. She could use brute strength right now. Once he was on A-Un Rin gathered up Bakusaiga and Tenseiga. Bakusaiga was pulsing rapidly in her hands as she leapt on A-Un and the dragon took off for Edo. Her lord's eyes cracked open and she smiled at him.

"Rin," he murmured, there was blood on his lips now and she felt the tears burning her eyes.

"How did this happen my lord?" she asked as they flew, he did not answer as blood dribbled from the corner of his lips.

* * *

InuYasha had snapped awake from where he was curled around his mate and pups at the scent of power and blood, there was also a tainted scent that was familiar, it wasn't something he could place though. He heard Rin screaming for help, which was enough to have him up, grabbing a pair of hakama he barely had them secure before he ran out his hut to see Rin landing A-Un with a very bloody Sesshōmaru.

Truthfully, he was startled, a part of his inner yōkai was truly startled; Sesshōmaru was, despite what anyone ever thought, invincible to InuYasha. He had, since puphood, seen his brother take hits which should have destroyed him, and yet Sesshōmaru always came back, calm and collected; same as before but with a bit more ice and ire to inflict upon whatever had inconvenienced him with such injury. The bastard was tough, he had survived losing his left arm; though he had gotten that back, been blown up by the proclaimed War God, encased in hellish energy, been to the heart of Mount Hakurei, and stabbed in the chest by Magatsuhi. And InuYasha had heard the tales from some of Sesshōmaru's youth, which proved him to be a crafty, dangerous Inu no Tashio, perhaps even more respected than their father, Tōga. Yōkai clans revered Sesshōmaru, and in the last eight years humans and yōkai seemed more inclined to follow and listen to whatever Sesshōmaru said. It was maddening, and even more infuriating that InuYasha's inner yōkai had thought Sesshōmaru his 'alpha'. Especially after Sesshōmaru aiding them in defeating Naraku, though he kept that inner thought and omission between himself and his inner yōkai.

To see his 'alpha' in such a state, InuYasha nearly panicked thinking there was a looming threat coming for his mate as well. He ran forward though, helping Rin as he lifted Sesshōmaru. His brother was a surprisingly lithe figure, and light weight. Sesshōmaru had always seemed large with his armor, and the mokomoko; which was now drenched in blood.

"What the hell Rin!?" he snapped.

"I don't know!" she sobbed as she was off the dragon she road and she helped him get Sesshōmaru in the hut. His brother was tall, lean and Kagome was startled awake, clumsily dressing. InuYasha got Sesshōmaru on the wood before he and Rin slowly lowered Sesshōmaru to the ground. Rin was already running back for A-Un.

"What in Kami's name happened to him!?" Kagome sputtered, InuYasha helped his mate get closer to Sesshōmaru with caution. He didn't know how Sesshōmaru would react to people being near when he was so injured. Sure enough, the Inu no Tashio's eyes snapped open, blood red, his marks growing jagged as his fangs were bared. InuYasha put himself between his brother and his mate, also growling warning, even as Sesshōmaru struggled to pull himself away from them.

Rin came flying in again. "Don't you dare!" she screeched which had Sesshōmaru's attention snapping to the human girl.

InuYasha would admit he was never entirely clear as to what Rin and Sesshōmaru were, merely that his brother showered the girl in attentions that he did not give to anyone else. He had never given an indication of being interested in Rin as a pup, merely seeming to find her companionship comforting and acting like a good alpha to provide for her. In recent years though InuYasha had had a feeling that his brother's emotions where Rin were concerned were not the ones of a guardian and ward, Sesshōmaru had never hesitated to give Rin a gift, or a casual sign of affection, though these were rare to be seen, and he listened to Rin. Like now. InuYasha didn't know what to make of that as Rin came forward again.

"You will knock this off, my lord, Kagome and I will help, but if you harm Kagome, I will not forgive you, ever!" she snapped.

That seemed to have his brother growling lowly but all the bristling and gathering yōkai energy dissipated as he fell back in his fur breathing hard.

"What could cause this, Rin?" Kagome asked, he helped his mate to her knees so she could help Rin with the wounds, InuYasha kept an eye on his brother though. The black goo was strange, it was strange and it smelled most fowl, until Kagome touched it.

"Magatsuhi," Rin whispered, there were tears in her eyes and the scent burned his nose.

"Magatsuhi is gone Rin," InuYasha stated.

"Magatsuhi was not yōkai, and yes you two purified and banded the Shikon no Tama but my lord had already been marked and bound to Magatsuhi," Rin whimpered. He saw her fingers trembling violently. "My lord took the hit to the chest, the one which gave him new life and ability to summon Bakusaiga, but the mark had been left, and once bound to the Shikon no Tama…"

Her breath hitched.

"He didn't say he was cursed when we were fighting Naraku and Magatsuhi!" InuYasha snapped furiously.

"We did not know, there had been no time to know," Rin whispered.

"You were a child Rin, don't blame yourself," Kagome soothed.

"This is why he disappears…" InuYasha rapidly deduced. Sesshōmaru had never seemed the Inu no Tashio, rule from the shiro type, he had; in all of InuYasha's memory been a wanderer. But there had been times in the last eight years when no one knew where Sesshōmaru was, when Rin would seem forlorn or say something strange about how she was not where she belonged. Rin was pack, she belonged here, even when she was gone half the year to the InuYōkai shiro with Sesshōmaru. And even then, InuYasha had heard rumors of Sesshōmaru and Rin disappearing and no one in the yōkai court knew where they were.

"Yes," Rin murmured as she worked. "We have been looking for a cure for the past five four years," she admitted.

* * *

Rin relaxed once they had her lord resting against mokomoko, which had been thoroughly washed of blood by Sango and Kaede when she and Kagome had been working, and the bleeding had slowed to an acceptable pace for this wound again.

The sun was setting now and Rin trembled as she washed and put on a clean kimono, her hair was braided again and she had twisted and stabbed it in place with two of the hair ornaments her lord had given her as gifts before she had returned to Edo. Keeping the kaiken in hand she walked back into Kagome and InuYasha's hut. They had not dared to take him to Kaede's the villagers still needed Kaede's aid and only InuYasha might stand a chance against her lord in this state if he were unnerved or lashed out. He was breathing easier with Tenseiga at his side again, and she picked up Bakusaiga as she knelt beside her lord.

Sesshōmaru's fang rested against her shoulder as a comforting weight as she lifted a hand to his cheek, her fingers tracing his yōkai markings slowly. He wouldn't open his eyes, he hadn't since Kagome had started some sort of purifying ritual on him. Rin pulled her hand back and stared at his ragged breathing.

She knew one person he had not asked for aid who would possibly have answer, actually three persons, but she knew where one was and who could give her immediate answers. Grabbing Bakusaiga she started for A-Un.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" InuYasha barked as she stalked out of his hut.

"To get answers!" she spat out furiously.

"Rin!" Kagome caught her hand and Rin was forced to look at the older woman. "You shouldn't go anywhere in this state," Kagome started.

"I'm going, and you cannot stop me! You are not my lord!" she snapped.

"Then take Kohaku with you," Kagome pleaded. "You shouldn't be doing anything alone."

"Where I am going it would be best to go alone, and I have A-Un!" Rin stated as she pulled herself fully from Kagome's grasp, InuYasha shouted for her. A-Un was there though and she swung up on him, he made a sound of protest as she spurred him into the air. There were shouts for her to wait, but she didn't slow.

"Take me to Tōtōsai," she whispered to her friend. "As fast as you can, our lord needs our swiftness," she said.

The dragon seemed to grasp her meaning and she felt him streaking over the skies as they raced for Tōtōsai's, they were going Sesshōmaru speeds and she fought her tears back. She didn't know what had caused Magatsuhi's mark to lash out so violently and suddenly, and she doubted her lord knew either. She had to save him. Rin could not lose Sesshōmaru with everyone else in her family and life.

Sesshōmaru was everything to her!

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

It was a quiet morning in Setsuna, the men were off raging war, and the women were quietly continuing life. She saw some of the children practicing with their bokken, and there were smiths and craftsmen working. Her servants were currently tending to the silks, and Izayoi felt too restless to do flower arranging. Instead she had set about her garden to see what herbs she should leave Setsuna to collect. The surrounding forest was a plethora of herbs useful to her healing arts, but she had to personally go collect them. There were many herbs she could not grow in her own garden, much to her regret.

A sigh escaped her lips as she watched her people, they were so peaceful, so quiet, and she was coming to think of them as hers. They bowed and politely greeted her, she returned the greetings, though she rarely bowed to them. She had taken to keeping a blade in her sleeve for foraging, and though Takemaru had attempted to instruct her in self defense she had not found an appeal in that art.

Izayoi was a healer, and she was appalled that her action could lead to taking a life if she used the blade as a weapon instead of a tool. To her this blade was merely a tool.

Nothing more.

She had, since the dreams had left her restless and uncertain though, been wondering if she should use the blade as a weapon. Such a small blade would not be much aid though against an Inu Daiyōkai, like the one who was plaguing her dreams. She did not understand her mind, and had decided not to dwell on these thoughts.

Besides this deep in Setsuna territory meant there were no InuYōkai here. A fact she found solace in, because if they had been here she did not think she could rest.

"My lady, you should have an armed escort when you leave Setsuna," her handmaiden said as Izayoi made mental notes on the herbs she needed.

"I will be fine, there is no need to take a guard when he is likely to step on the herbs I am collecting."

"I must urge you to reconsider, my lady!" the servant protested while bowing with their head against the wood.

"Very well, if it will make you feel that much better, I will take Kato with me," she offered.

"Thank you my lady," the old woman said.

"Of course, you should rest, Natsumi," she said softly.

"I have much to attend to," the older woman said as she bowed and left Izayoi alone.

She would need to go to the river to get the herbs she needed, she would need many of them, for the wounded should be returning to them soon. Readying her supplies she looked for Kato, and found the young man readying the horses.

"Are they really necessary?" she asked tiredly.

"We should prepare to flee my lady, if the InuYōkai come then it is best to have a swift steed."

"Do not let them near my herbs," she muttered to herself as she let him take her bundle before aiding her up onto the steed.


	15. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 4**

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Somewhere near** **Hotakayama, Japan...**

Rin knew they sent Kohaku after her, no way Kagome wouldn't see that as a necessary action. It didn't matter, A-Un outclassed Kirara in flight. They made it to Tōtōsai's forge when the moon was high, and she could feel the heat radiating. Bakusaiga was on her hip, the pulse was a comfort to her, even as she fingered the kaiken in her sleeve. The old smith was working hard, and focused, which was why she decided to draw Bakusaiga.

When it came to Tōtōsai and Myōga they always seemed to hold back with her lord. Bokusenō had once said it was because they were still bound by blood to the will of Tōga which had yet to be fully carried out. But Rin did not care about the will of Tōga, the fool was dead, her lord was not, and she would do whatever was needed to save her lord, which was why she had drawn Bakusaiga and merely rested the edge of the fang against the old yōkai's neck.

This seemed to have his immediate attention as she held the fang how her lord had taught her and felt ready to strike him down if he did not aid her.

"From here I could remove your head in one swing," she stated, and the old smith slowly turned to face her. His work was halted. "How do I save my lord?" she snarled lowly.

"What has…" he started.

"I would advise you not to play fool with me Tōtōsai," she warned. "I am running out of patience and time."

"What has happened?" he asked.

"Magatsuhi marked my lord, I need to know how to remove that mark," she stated as she pulled the fang from his throat.

"I see, so that time has come," he sighed. "Many years ago Tōga encountered a soothsayer who had warned him that Sesshōmaru would be touched by the greatest and purest of evils. It was advised that when this time came I give this to the one who was pure and to tell them to seek out the one called Naohi," he said.

"And who is Naohi?" she demanded.

"The only one to stand against Magatsuhi, for eons they have battled for the heart and soul of humanity and yōkai alike, they were bound together in the Shikon no Tama, at a great price with Midoriko's life and the life of the daiyōkai Watasumi."

"The Shikon no Tama doesn't exist anymore," Rin pointed out.

"Spirits do not die, they are merely reincarnated, you will need this to find what you seek," Tōtōsai said as he produced a black pearl. Rin stared at the simple pearl. "Much like Kuroshinju though be careful with it, girl, for it will take you well beyond where you need to get to if you are not wary. Unlike Kuroshinju though this will take you to exactly when you need to be, it will be up to you though to find what you seek," he said as he threaded it. Rin accepted the pearl, looking at the small bead, it wasn't very large, nor the prettiest pearls she had ever received, but it was very beautiful.

"I warn you though, be careful what you are after, and be sure of your intentions of the path you will walk, for your intentions will have ramifications if you are not wary," Tōtōsai said.

"Where do I go to speak find Naohi."

"Honekui no Ido, were the bones of millions of yōkai are lost still and InuYasha and Kagome sealed the Shikon no Tama's remains."

"Very well," she nodded. Slipping Bakusaiga into her obi she went to A-Un. Mounting the dragon she kicked him into motion gently, though the beast understood her urgency and took to the skies with rapid ease. They flew past Kohaku; who shouted for her, but she spurred A-Un on as they raced back for Edo.

Coming from this side she would be reaching her lord soon, she would do a final check on him then she would head to the well. They had barely made it to InuYasha's forest when she felt this hit, she gasped as she was knocked from the sky, off A-Un and sent plummeting to the ground. A scream tore through her as she curled up, crashing through the trees, and then she stopped suddenly at the tips of the grass before she was dropped. Rin sat up slowly as she looked around InuYasha's forest.

She turned to go for the village, her lord needed her, when there was a tug on the pearl around her throat which had her clawing at her throat as she staggered back, she didn't even make it three steps more when there was a massive glow as the trees parted for her and she found herself looking at the well. It's light radiated, and she felt Bakusaiga pulsing at her hip before she was set stumbling for the well, tripping over her bare feet as she hit the lip of the well. Gasping for air she struggled against the pearl around her throat as it seemed to drag her into the well.

She felt a thread tugging on her left hand and she looked down in time to see a red thread on her little finger before she lost all hold on the well and was sent tumbling into the mysterious light and darkness that swirled there. Rin screamed for a minute before she felt like she was suspended in air, weightless, neither falling nor floating, suspended.

Bakusaiga pulsed and she looked at her fang then at her hand where the red thread was bound to her small finger, and it wrapped around her, winding it's way tightly around Bakusaiga before she was sent falling. Rin gasped as the red thread vanished and she was slowly lowered onto the ground again. Looking around she was very confused as to what had happened and felt the drops of rain on her head. Tilting her head back she looked up the cloudy sky, that was odd, she thought.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere in Kyoto, Japan...**

It was faint, it was barely there, concealed by the rain no doubt, but it was there, it drifted over the air, and it had his attention.

He had sent Sesshōmaru south so his son wouldn't keep his obsession with the well going, but Tōga had been curious about it. Now her scent filled the air, and he felt his lips twitching as he pulled Sō'unga and stalked to the clearing in the forest. She pulled herself up, out of the well just enough that he recognized that face, he pulled Sō'unga as she continued hoisting herself up. She was in a bloody set of tattered silks, once she was out of the well, swinging her bare feet down to the ground he flew at her, catching her by her throat as he slammed her into a tree. He smiled when he scented her blood, and saw a startled set of brown eyes staring back at him as she gasped for air.

"You will perish human," he snarled. He gasped when she slammed a weapon into his arm, it's reaction was like taking a hit from his son's claws which had him hissing as he dropped her. She kicked his feet out from under him before she came around slamming her knife in his thigh as she got to her feet and ran, he was rolling and shifting forms. Gnashing his teeth he barely missed her as she leapt into a tree, the human was as skilled as a yōkai, catching a tree branch to his snout he hissed as she slashed her blade again and continued running. She didn't slow, but he skidded as she came to the human boarder, leaping off the boulders she had skillfully scaled before diving in.

Tōga watched for her body to raise from the surface, but didn't see her, he hoped to Kami that she was dead this time. He snarled a little when there was a scent of coming humans. Retreating back to his forest he looked at the well she had come out of, then leapt down it.

At the bottom of the well there was nothing but a hair piece, female, delicately crafted, it looked like a piece he would have gotten for his own mate. Kimi had a fondness for pretty things, though he despised looking for them. Picking up the piece he was stunned to see the true colors of it in this weak, morning's mist, it was made of tiger's eye, there were emeralds and sapphires in it too with a delicate couple of pearls added to dangle from her hair. It was a lovely piece. The startling part was it was made of ivory, and seemed to be carefully carved, by a yōkai. It was not work he had seen, but he could see the delicate etchings of a pattern, something like the night sky, there was a crescent moon on it, which had Tōga frowning.

* * *

Rin gasped for air when she broke the surface, her body was trembling as she dragged herself to shore, falling in the mud, and panting. Her body burned from the attack, and her head was throbbing, her hair was matted around her, obscuring her view, and she was trembling violently as the rain gently fell over her. She had fought, she had been stunned though.

His eyes, those were her lord's eyes, Sesshōmaru's eyes in shape and color, and they were filled with absolute loathing directed at her. She had never actually seen that look in her lord's eyes, Sesshōmaru had always given her a different look, but she was aware that he had once looked at everyone like that.

That had been an Inu Daiyōkai, she knew them well, she had also seen that he was very similar and different from her lord. Where the hell was she? She wondered, because she had never seen that inuyōkai before in her life! Still, something about him had nagged at her.

It didn't matter though, she could feel the violent chills wracking her body now, she was drenched, she was hurt, she could feel the blood seeping from the back of her head, and she was alone.

"Sesshōmaru-sama," she whimpered, desperately reaching through their magic link for him. He might be hurt, but at least she felt him, she felt her eyes growing heavy as the world wavered. She felt his shock, and she felt the world disappear as she faded off in the black that was so welcoming.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

InuYasha ran out of his hut when he had heard Rin scream, he was stunned to see her plummeting towards the trees. Rin was a brilliant rider, whether because she was taught on a dragon or because she just had this way with wild creatures, InuYasha could count on a single hand how many times he had witnessed her fall off. And only once had he seen her fall from A-Un, and that had been a deliberate attack by Naraku to get her.

"Kagome, I need you to go to Sango and Miroku's!" he said running in and helping his mate to her feet. Sesshōmaru's eyes snapped open, his breathing no less ragged as he winced.

"Oh no! you stay!" Kagome shrieked.

"He's not going to stay wench!" InuYasha hissed as he helped her, they both watched, a bit confused as Sesshōmaru seemed to find the strength to walk. InuYasha got Kagome dressed and ran her to Miroku's hut. The monk and taijiya were long since awake, though they were trying to coral their brood of kids. He set her down when Sango greeted him.

"Stay here," he said. "I'm going to go see what was going on with Rin," he said.

Darting out of the hut he didn't care about his state of undress as he followed his brother. Sesshōmaru had dragged the Tenseiga with him, when A-Un appeared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" InuYasha demanded when his brother had to stop to catch his breath against a tree. Sesshōmaru's tired eyes glared up at him from beneath the bangs. InuYasha was a bit unnerved seeing his brother in this state.

In the last eight years he and Sesshōmaru had come to terms of sorts, though InuYasha still wasn't entirely certain where he stood with his brother. Still, they had formed some form of friendship, even if InuYasha knew next to nothing about his brother. Sesshōmaru was not talkative. Rin's exploits with Sesshōmaru didn't reveal much either, at least about what Sesshōmaru did when he wasn't around or what battles he fought, and the yōkai InuYasha had met lately didn't just revere his brother they worshiped him. More and more InuYasha had noticed that.

Looking at his brother now he sensed that he was missing something big here because his alpha reeked of panic; honestly InuYasha had only scented that once on his brother. That one time had been when Setsuna no Takemaru was controlled by Sō'unga and they had taken Rin. In fact, it was only well after the battle that he had placed that scent, placed why his brother had been in that dangerous hurry; in so much of a hurry he hadn't been able to be goaded into a fight, even willing to use him to work together to get to Rin; Sesshōmaru had been panicked. He seemed panicked now despite his perfect indifference; even injured as he was.

"You reek of panic," InuYasha stated, glad he was in a tree and able to get out of Sesshōmaru's way if his brother unleashed his temper. Sesshōmaru's temper; InuYasha had learned in his long life; was easily the most dangerous thing to provoke, and it was lethal, and having been on it's receiving end before he wasn't keen to get there again.

Sesshōmaru snarled lowly. "Watch your tongue half-breed!" he growled as he leaned on A-Un and started after Rin again. InuYasha sighed as he leapt down and slunk to his brother's side, forcing Sesshōmaru to lean on him. They saw Rin struggling to stay upright but something seemed to be dragging her into the well.

" _ **RIN!**_ " Sesshōmaru shouted, he seemed to find some strength as he shoved off InuYasha and leapt for Rin just as the girl let out a shriek and went tumbling into the well.

" ** _FUCK!_** " InuYasha was a half a second slow to respond as his brother crashed onto the lip of the well, forcing himself up, InuYasha landed on it and looked down it.

" _ **RIN!**_ " Sesshōmaru roared down the well.

"You stay," InuYasha said, the scent his brother's blood was filling the air and honestly InuYasha was nervous that Sesshōmaru was about to pass out from blood loss as Kagome termed it. Leaping down the well he felt it's long endless pull but then he landed on the bottom of it.

The dirt was cold to the touch, and there were no signs of Rin. He was stunned as he looked around, there was no scent of Rin!

All InuYasha found was a small hair ornament, one of the many Sesshōmaru had given her, it glittered at the bottom of the well as if it were a star, strangely enough it was tied with a bit of red thread he didn't understand as he leapt back up.

"She's… she's…" he stammered, his brother's look was not the indifferent Sesshōmaru, but rather a look InuYasha couldn't describe, but the scent was unmistakable.

Anguish, devastation, loss, pain. All scents he hadn't noticed missing from Sesshōmaru's scent for the past eight years, but now it came crashing back to him. This was the scent of his brother for as long as he had known him, and there was something about it, which was now infinitely more terrifying.

The growl was low, and then it was shaking the ground as Sesshōmaru stared down the well.

InuYasha didn't know what to do, even as he flattened his ears and instinctively ran for his own mate. The blast of Sesshōmaru's daiyōkai energy though had an upheaval hitting the forest with a savage fury akin to a wild fire. The morning looked more bleak again as yet another storm rolled in.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere near Setsuna Castle...**

Izayoi saw this strange, muddy lump in the river bed, which had her carefully picking her way down towards the form, perhaps it was a soldier or a villager, she didn't know, but she was still compelled to check.

The form was small, slight, and a lot of black hair was tangled about the person. Moving some of the mud away Izayoi blinked seeing the drenched form of a small woman! There was blood, and she was dressed rather strangely.

The girl's eyes snapped open and she snarled ferally, she was fast knocking Izayoi back as she staggered to her feet, a blade in hand. She stared at the girl, she had a very unusual and she staggered.

"Who… who are you?" the girl gasped, but she collapsed back into the mud.

The blade's sheath tumbled out of her sleeve and Izayoi carefully got up, the girl hadn't released her blade, but she was shaking violently as she lay there drenched and the misting rain didn't relent.

Izayoi saw the bruises, the faded scars, and the new wounds.

" _ **KATO!**_ " she shouted. "Bring the horse!" she shouted as she struggled to gather up the woman. Sheathing the blade and grabbing it with the girl she struggled with the weight. The soaked garments were probably most the weight on this girl.

"Izayoi-sama!" Kato appeared. "Great Buddha!"

Kato effortlessly hoisted up the girl and walked to the horses. Izayoi moved, with Kato's aid to remove the sword on her hip, it was so awkward though, and when they were finally able to reach it, a burn laced through Izayoi's fingers. She cried out and left it in the girl's sash.

"Izayoi-sama!?" Kato came to her.

"I am fine, but we must get her to Setsuna!" Izayoi decided. She noticed the blood on Kato's armor and her own garments. They needed to get her out of here right now.


	16. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 5**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Shikoku InuY** **ō** **kai Clan Territory...**

He stopped moving, his current travel companion hadn't noticed yet, but he didn't care as his eyes narrowed and he focused. It had been a tug of a thread where their bond was, a mere tug, but then it had been an explosion which had his head turning towards his territory again.

"Sesshōmaru-sama?" his companion said.

Tsukuyomaru and he were both the daiyōkai heirs to their clans, and after the Hyōga invasion they had been war friends. This was a diplomatic mission from his father, not something Sesshōmaru would be good at but he and Tsukuyomaru had an understanding of each other, especially after Rin.

And now he could feel her, it had been a long time, but she was here.

Sesshōmaru said nothing as light enveloped him and he flew for where the bond said she had been. She had been startled, confused, uncertain, and he had felt an eruption of pain and shock, something had hurt her! He would destroy it. Sesshōmaru landed on the lip of Honekui no Ido and looked around for his mate, he scented his father and he saw the blood. Moving swiftly, he changed forms, following her scent. He was relieved she had escaped, he was unnerved to scent his father. Sesshōmaru was in time to see a human female and her male lifting his mate from the mud and to a steed, he watched them, knowing it was her beyond all reason and scent.

Her heart was slow, and from here he could smell the chill and fever racking over her body. The male helped the female onto the horse, neither had noticed him at all, which was proof that his mate was not well. He used his humanoid form now as he slipped over the river and followed them, keeping to the trees as much as he could. He had never actually felt the need to scout the human territory; since the rise of this particular people, but now he was regretting that. Sesshōmaru knew that as the next Inu no Tashio he should know these lands and their peoples well, but he had not cared.

He had been busy with his studies and his envoys to the West to speak with his grandfather.

He settled in a tree when they were nearing a large human compound, it's elegant style similar to his father's homelands, but different. He watched the woman as more people came and his mate was laid out gingerly on a stretcher. Sesshōmaru wanted to follow them but didn't dare to make his presence known, he was relieved when she was brought to one of the rooms nearest to him, one he could see into. Though he tensed when the room was closed. Sesshōmaru internally agonized about not seeing her, he had always been with her when she was in a vulnerable state, but this time he hadn't even known she was here until she was already discovered.

Instead he focused on her heart, which beat steadily and slowly. Far slower than the other humans around her, and he knew her heartbeat as well as his own.

* * *

**Setsuna Castle...**

Undressing the girl carefully, Izayoi had a few of her trusted attendants aided her in cleaning the girl. Washing and combing the mud from the girl's hair revealed where all her blood had come from, there was a nasty gash on the back of the girl's head. Izayoi had been attentive to sewing the wound shut and applying the appropriate herbs to keep the swelling down, though she supposed a dip in the icy river could have the same affect. The girl's bruising around her throat concerned Izayoi greatly. The girl was so pale, pale as ivory really, and the bruising was a violent contrast to her complexion. As she and her attendants cleaned up the girl though Izayoi was horrified to find so many ragged scars on the girl's body.

Old scars, no doubt. They were faded, pale pink or paler ivory, her body was riddled in them though. They looked like old wolf bites, there were other scars on her too, sword and knife cuts, there was one that wrapped around her calf that looked like a snake or whip or something had burned her, though the scar was pale and old. There were even some old burn marks, her attendants were horrified about the state of this girl. She was so young and had survived such horrors.

They had not been able to remove the black pearl the girl wore, and like the sword and knife, the pearl hurt to the touch. Izayoi would've feared the girl a yōkai but her ears were round and there were no fangs or claws on her, nor a single mark on her that was not a scar, wound or bruise. The priests had also felt nothing about the girl when she had been brought to Setsuna, so she was not a yōkai.

The girl's hand's and feet were interesting. The girl's feet were calloused, heavily, they were tough and well cared for but filthy. Her hands had the callouses many of the men had, the callouses from wielding a sword, or a dagger. Perhaps the girl was an escaped concubine of that horrible Inu no Taishō; Izayoi had heard rumors of what happened to some women who were taken by a yōkai. She wondered if this girl had suffered such a fate.

There was a horrid scar, it was deep and a perfect crescent on the nape of the girl's neck, it had clearly hit an artery, it should have killed her. But the wound was clean, the scar was deep, and it was the only one that had not faded from it's violent violet coloring, Izayoi noted. In truth she would not have thought anything of the scar until this moment as she applied a salve to the girl's throat she hadn't noticed it. It was just in moving the long strands of hair that she had seen it. The mark was not like the other bites that had littered the girl's body, it was clean, purposeful, placed, the others were savage and ragged like she had been mauled.

Izayoi wondered what that was from, though she jerked her hand away from the mark when her fingers brushed over it putting on the salve. There'd been a flash, a pulse of dangerous intent, it was also unusually intimate, Izayoi had been startled by that thought. Finishing her care of the girl she asked her attendants to dress her and dry her, Izayoi would prepare the west room for their guest.

Gathering up the tattered silks the girl had been wearing and carefully gathering up the weapons so as not to touch them she took them to the room the girl would be in. It was a large room, simple, clean, it had a good view of the western gardens.

Setting the sword and small knife down she started examining the girl's cloths. They were of fine quality, Izayoi had seen some of the Western Ladies dressed this finely, though there were so few layers.

There was a lot of blood on the garment which was unsettling, it's bright colors, greens and violets were rather lovely, the upper half was pale blue while the lower half had faded into a beautiful display of colors and patterns. It was a flower field, at least she thought it was. The blood and mud staining it ruined the silks, and there was a lot of muck on the garment. The sash she had been wearing was stained with the blood, it had probably been white as snow or a very pale blue, but now Izayoi could only see the ruined fabric.

Had this been a friend of the girl's? She wondered, this was a lot of blood, whoever it belonged to was likely dead. Izayoi did not give into the impulse to destroy the garments, for they were beyond salvage, instead she would have them washed so they would not stink and when the girl woke, she could decide what to do with them. They were clearly of high quality, so the girl was of station, and her companion could have been her husband or suitor, or she had truly been escaping a yōkai and had fought to the death for her escape.

Izayoi shuddered at that thought.

Yōkai were terrifying enough without being a real thought for her. Sighing she directed her attendants to put fresh linens on the bed, and a heavy duvet, the springs were cold and this girl would suffer a chill after the rains and river she had been in. they brought the girl in and Izayoi helped arrange her so she would not be hurting herself.

Once the girl's long hair was fanned out around her, it was clear how small she was. Izayoi left the gardens open to the girl, for the gardens were a healthy beauty to admire. She would have an attendant check on the girl every hour. There was a guard posted on the girl's room too.

"Izayoi-sama! The injured are returning!" a voice shouted.

"Yes, I am coming!" she replied as she gave her instruction to Kato before running to the incoming injured.

* * *

Once he sensed no humans would approach his mate he leapt down and slipped soundlessly in the room.

She looked younger, he noted that immediately, she was still stunning. There was a flush to her cheeks, her chest rose and fell with her panting breathes, her lips were parted, and she seemed uncomfortable. He noted the bandages on her throat.

Earlier he had felt someone touch her mark and he had felt a livid fury at their boldness, she was not theirs, now he reassured himself that no one had removed his mark from her; not that they could without taking her by force. His claw tips absently skimmed over her exposed skin, which had her groaning as she turned her head towards him. Sesshōmaru had always marveled at her softness, and her awareness of him. Rin always seemed to know where he was and when he was with her. Tracing the mark gently he tried to get her to rouse a little.

He was going to slaughter his father for the harm he had inflicted upon her, but for now his focus was on his mate.

Her lashes fluttered, which had him stilling as he waited with his breath caught in his chest.

"Rin," he murmured softly.

Her nose scrunched, she frowned, and her brow furrowed but then her eyes cracked open. Sliding his claws over her cheek and tracing her round ear he let his claws toy with her hair. Rin blinked seeing him there, he softened a little at his mate, especially when he felt her joyous love for him resounding through their bond which had him sending his own quiet response to her.

"Ses…" she started when her voice cracked.

"Do not speak," he ordered. "Rest," he decided.

She nodded tiredly, he could see her eyes closing now and she turned her head a bit into his claws as her hand weakly reached for his.

"Rest Rin," he murmured as he watched over her for a while. She would be alright, for now he would leave her here because she seemed too comfortable to be moved. Carefully detangling his hand from hers he walked over to where the blades were, picking them up he put them beside her on the bed, her hand instantly went for her fang, Bakusaiga, but he slipped the dagger under her pillow. Rin hummed when he traced her pulse with his nose as she curved to give him better access. He didn't take advantage of her, she smelt innocent this time, which was different, but he wouldn't take advantage of his mate who was younger and more vulnerable than last time they had crossed paths.

His eyes flicked upwards when he heard the coming attendants which had him leaving her. She was safe if the humans thought her just a human, not the mate of a daiyōkai.

Sesshōmaru was swift as he crossed back into inu yōkai territory, he would have to give his father a piece of his mind for his assault against Rin; again!

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Kagome sat very still on the cushions that Sango had gotten for her, she felt so uncomfortable, and then the massive release of yōkai energy, the blast of that energy alone had been startling, Kagome hadn't expected it. Sango and Miroku both seemed startled from caring for their kids at the sounds.

"I wonder what would have Sesshōmaru so angry that he'd unleash that kind of energy so close to the village," Miroku said aloud as he sent the twin out to play.

"I…" she bit her lip. "He was injured, and he suddenly got up."

"Sesshōmaru? Injured?" Sango asked in disbelief as her two of toddlers toddled after the girls.

"Really badly," she admitted. She knew that Sesshōmaru was worse than InuYasha about having his weaknesses exposed but she didn't think he was going to survive this injury! Something had sliced him up really good from within, she hadn't ever seen a curse do that! Kagome had been learning a lot about yōkai curses and purifying them, but she hadn't had one on a daiyōkai, or Sesshōmaru of all beings. This was Sesshōmaru! He was the epitome of a perfect killer and a perfect daiyōkai. He had taken on eight monks, all in their spiritual prime and hadn't even flinched or slowed. Kagome got the feeling that if Sesshōmaru decided to unleash his power on people no one would be able to stand against him. And the current out burst of power he had just released had her babies being very active and targeting her organs in their unhappiness. Kami she didn't know what to think or do about this. Something had actually hurt Sesshōmaru.

Torn him apart, he was weak.

"Rin just disappeared in Honekui no Ido!" InuYasha said as he appeared in their hut.

"The well!?" Miroku and Sango looked very confused then.

"She's… she's gone!" InuYasha stated.

That wasn't all, there was this mass of daiyōkai energy tearing things apart; she could feel it, as could the babies within her, and from the way InuYasha's ears were flat on his head, so could he.

"We should speak to Sesshōmaru," Miroku said. "Perhaps this is tied to the Shikon no Tama. It is a peculiar coincidence for him to have a terrible curse enacted on him and the well just claim Rin. The very well where you and Kagome purified the Shikon no Tama releasing Midoriko's soul."

"I don't think any of us want to be near Sesshōmaru right now," InuYasha muttered. Kagome couldn't explain it but she got this fleeting image of how Sesshōmaru had looked at the well and he felt her mate's own pain before he came over to her.

"Kohaku's going to be devastated," Sango murmured.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

Rin groaned a bit, she didn't know where she was, but she was warm and laying on a soft bed, which was unusual, slowly she tried to open her eyes.

"Oh, sorry, don't move," a gentle voice ordered. Which had Rin looking up as a woman came into her line of sight. The woman was very beautiful, her hair was long and black, and there was a familiarity about the shape of her eyes.

"'Yasha," she breathed, the woman looked like InuYasha.

"I'm Izayoi, I found you by the west river," the woman said moving some of Rin's hair aside and bringing water to her lips.

"Where?" she started.

"Setsuna Castle, what is your name?" Izayoi asked. Rin didn't answer as she drank the cool liquid the woman offered; it was merely water thankfully.

"Rin," she answered tiredly when the cup was pulled from her lips empty.

"Rest Rin, you are safe from the yōkai here," Izayoi said. "I will check on you in little bit," she promised before walking out of the room. Rin took a deep breath, her fingers curled around Bakusaiga as she shifted on her side, she could feel him watching her.

She blinked and he was standing in the entry of the room that overlooked the garden, she'd guess. It looked like a shiro garden. It didn't matter as her eyes looked up at her lord and she smiled seeing him.

He was tall, still, dressed in his favored white, though there was a deep, rich blue pattern this time, his mokomoko was thick and heavy around his shoulder and his face was etched in perfect indifference.

"Sesshōmaru," she breathed as he came forward silently. Sesshōmaru was always silent, his silence was almost a language unto himself and one she knew well. A long, clawed finger traced her jawline and her cheek.

"Rin," he murmured softly.

Rin hummed as she closed her eyes. He was here, he was alright, whatever else was to come it didn't matter, her lord was here, he was safe, he was alive. She would figure out what happened tomorrow, for now she wanted to rest. Her head was killing her! It felt like she'd been thrown into a tree again! Sesshōmaru's claws were a great comfort to her as they slid through her hair gingerly and she sighed wanting him to sit beside her.

He didn't stay, she knew that, there was something about him which had warned her she would wake alone, and she did. Particularly she woke feeling uneasy as she heard movements and saw the garden closed to her now, and the place was quiet.

Rin noticed the finery around her, and the silk sheets she was sleeping upon and self-confirmed that she was indeed in a shiro. She had lived with Kimi for eight years so she knew the finery when she saw it though to her lord it had never seemed to mean much because he preferred travelling. Rin had preferred travelling too, being confined in a shiro or human hut made her feel like a caged animal. Looking around she wondered what had woken her up, even as she curled around Bakusaiga and sought comfort in her link to her lord, which was feeding her back safety and relaxation.


	17. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 6**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

Rin woke in the late morning to the sound of birds chirping, and a pounding, throbbing headache. An attendant was here, and it startled both her and the young woman who had been opening up the room.

"I didn't know you were awake; I should have brought you some morning meal and tea," the woman said nervously. She winced at her throbbing head, which was making the fact she was thrown into a tree known right now, she dragged her fingers through her disheveled hair and was stunned to feel the neat stitches on the back of her head.

"I am fine," she rasped promised the young attendant. "Where am I? And how did I get here?"

"You were found by my lady, at the yōkai boarder when she was gathering herbs, she and Kato brought you back," the girl explained. "We cleaned you up, though I must admit your garments are beyond ruin," she said softly.

Rin sighed, she was startled to still feel the pearl around her throat and her weapons at her side in the fine bed. She would not have expected this, in her experiences, humans were rarely so considerate to leave the valuables and weapons with the injured. Or put them in a nice room of their shiro rather than leaving them in the barracks.

"I'm Rin," she offered the girl; her throat was throbbing and speaking hurt.

"Aine," she smiled softly. "My lady will be eager to speak with you, as will our lord when he should return. You must be terribly brave surviving a yōkai mauling."

"It was a long time ago," Rin sighed tiredly. She honestly never paid attention to the scars left on her by Kōga and his pack from her first death. Her lord had taught her young that scars were marks of valor, they were not what made or broke beauty. There had been many times she had wept about her beauty lost, for girls in the village were often cruel to remark on her scars when they were bathing. There were burns from the night her family was slaughter, there were lashings from the villagers who feared her, a few arrows from hunters, and then there'd been the wolves. Rin's body had never been flawless or beautiful with all the scars that riddled her skin, and she was certain to a girl like Aine it had been a horrifying sight.

"Still, I will alert the lady you are awake, I will also bring you proper attire," Aine said before she left. Rin was sitting in the bed, and she rubbed her throat; it had felt sore like that time when the daimyō had attempted to strangle her for denying his proposal. Her mind went over yesterday's events carefully, the look on that inuyōkai's face…

No doubt he was a daiyōkai, she recognized that with his inhuman beauty, and the strength with which he could attack her, and the size of him when he transformed. Her lord was not fully finished growing; Rin knew this, and Sesshōmaru was the mightiest Inu Daiyōkai ever and he was huge! Her attacker had been bigger. Rin had only escaped because the density of the forest, she knew that, her small size a good advantage in a dense forest. And evading yōkai was child's play after her childhood.

Still…

There was something unnervingly familiar about that inu daiyōkai, something. Rin knew he looked familiar to her lord, but such similarities did not explain much about why she felt betrayed when he attacked. She pondered this carefully. Over the last eight years Rin had met many yōkai, many different kinds of yōkai too, and she frequently lived amongst the inuyōkai, Kimi her mentor in how the inuyōkai packs worked; for it was different from the ookami packs. And of the many inuyōkai Rin knew, none would have hated her or attacked, no, since the time of her childhood many seemed to adore and revere her; and not because she was always in Sesshōmaru's presence. No, it was like they all knew her already, like she was a packmate already and one to be respected and cherished. There were also times she would catch a few looking at her like she was supposed to understand or simply know what to do, and she couldn't always fathom why that was. So often it was like they all already knew her, but she could not remember knowing a single inuyōkai before her lord had taken her in.

Rin was never treated like an inuyōkai pup, there had always been a reverence with which they had always treated her with; one she didn't understand.

After the attack of the netherworld, where she had died, she had been stunned that in that aftermath at the shiro so many inuyōkai came to check on her; she could not remember meeting them. Sesshōmaru had gotten so annoyed with the influx of visitors she was having that he literally wrapped her in mokomoko and ran to a remote part of the shiro and hid her there for her to rest. She had later learnt that her lord had taken her to his private quarters where they would not be disturbed. Strangely enough she heard whispers about how only Sesshōmaru's mate had ever been in the quarters, but he always welcomed her to explore the quarters he so rarely inhabited. Not even Jaken was welcomed in those quarters though, and Sesshōmaru attended to all the cleaning and straightening of the quarters when he was there, his mother said she hadn't been in them in well over five hundred years, never welcomed since her son's puphood in his sanctuary.

So, Rin was slightly unnerved having a being so similar to her lord in appearance attack her with such hatred when for the most part she knew inuyōkai to be kind and generous creatures; if a bit eccentric and obsessively overprotective.

Rin looked up when her door slid open, the attendant was back, but so was a stunning woman.

"I hope you do not mind, but I would like to join you for your morning meal," she said softly.

Rin inclined her head as welcome, a mannerism from her lord and the inuyōkai she had picked up. It was a sign of welcome, and she saw the lady's unease but quick determination as she walked in. the meal was set up and Rin reluctantly removed herself from her futon, pulling on an offered rob as the attendant bowed and left them. Propping Bakusaiga on her shoulder as she sat Rin inclined her head as thanks for the meal since her throat was killing her.

The woman was very familiar looking, and though Rin was certain she remembered the woman saying her name was Izayoi, she feared that it was Izayoi. If this was truly Izayoi then she was a far ways off from when she needed to be for her lord. And that would mean, that other than Higurashi Kagome and InuYasha, Rin was able to pass through the well, and that could lead her to problems. Rin didn't know how the well worked; not really. Kagome had only ever gone in between two periods in time and yet Rin got the sense that would not be her case if she had gone through the well.

"I do not know how much you remember; I am Izayoi," she said with a soft smile. Rin smiled though she felt her heart plummeting to the pit of her stomach. So that meant that her lord was younger, and Rin didn't know how to think of that.

"Rin," she offered.

"I was curious about you Rin, what were you doing in the river?" Izayoi asked.

"I am on a mission to save my lord," she answered honestly.

* * *

**Tsuzuki Castle, Shikoku InuY** **ō** **kai Territory, Japan...**

Kimi was reading in her gardens when she scented her mate's return and looked up to see him very irritated and his limp was there.

Tōga was not Kimi's True Mate, though they were as close as they could be to being True Mates, she had accepted that long ago they simply were not meant to be though they did love each other in their way. Tōga was a proud stubborn creature, one her father had found favor in to arrange their union, though Tōga had abandoned his homeland and father to build his own empire. The strange Western Inu Daiyōkai had been quick to pick up their customs and language, even abandoning his name for one that suited her land.

However, in moments like these she heard him cursing in his native tongue which had her setting aside her readings as she went to find her mate. His blood could be scented well before she reached him and she was greeted with the sight of him stubbornly pulling off his armor. There was a lot of blood on his inner thigh, and Sō'unga was put away.

"What happened?" she asked calmly, walking over to start undoing the hidden clasps and small ties that bound his armor to him.

The only way one saw that Tōga was not a true InuYōkai of their land was when they saw his armor, he could never, and she had never permitted him to completely discard the Western style of his armor. It was something her son had adopted from his sire and she was impressed too for their son was turning into a brilliant warrior.

"That human wench is back," he snarled lowly, and Kimi finally saw the other wounds when he looked at her. There was a slash over his nose and his arm had a massive through and through slice that scented of their son's venom.

"I see," she said calmly as she put the armor away and continued helping her mate undress. Tōga had, since the audacity of humans to boldly kidnap their son as a pup, despised any and all humans with a venomous passion. The knowledge that Sesshōmaru had a human bitch had infuriated Tōga beyond reason and for the past six hundred years.

She understood it, she did, but she did not detest humans as Tōga did. Humans lived such short lives they were inconsequential really, and the only human she had met worth anything was the very human Tōga despised beyond all reason, their son's bitch.

Kimi could never understand it, neither had Sesshōmaru, but Sesshōmaru had found his True Mate; though he did not remember marking her, and she was human, Tōga despised this fact. He also despised the fact that Sesshōmaru's mate was not some hapless human who would break when she fought.

"Have you ever tried not provoking his mate?" Kimi asked patiently.

"She was trespassing," he snapped as her as she examined his wounds, they were healing slowly.

"This would not happen if you would just accept, he had a human mate, you cannot break the binds of a True Mate bond, even in death, Tōga," she warned lowly.

"It cannot be a True Mate bond, she is human," he snapped.

Kimi did not dispute that, but she also didn't bring up the fact True Mate bonds were rare and not well known so yōkai did not know what compelled the bond. But clearly, at some point, Sesshōmaru and his mate had met, and she was marked with Sesshōmaru's mark and venom, and Sesshōmaru would do whatever was needed to keep her safe and happy. That was a dangerous fact the pup had displayed when his own grandfather had attempted to harm his mate.

Sesshōmaru would destroy whatever threatened his mate, no matter how strong or weak he was, no one would ever harm his Rin. Kimi accepted that.

She also accepted that the little soothsayer human was actually very good for her son. Rin made Sesshōmaru a better alpha, she made him a more respected alpha and she was the only one bold enough to assuage her son's temper.

Tōga would just have to accept this one day, and know that he was not a kami, he could not control everything and if he ever met his True Mate perhaps he could understand the devotion their son gave his mate because of that bond.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

It was midday the day after Rin had disappeared, no one had been brave enough to dare to approach Sesshōmaru. InuYasha had been forced to go make sure that Sesshōmaru was still alive, and he had peeked to see Sesshōmaru sitting with his back against the well, mokomoko wrapped around the well and Tenseiga propped on his shoulder. The blood was still there, and his brother looked pained, but the moment InuYasha had been sensed he had been pinned by his brother's red glare.

InuYasha was a bit unsettled at how in control of his inner yōkai Sesshōmaru always appeared to be, when InuYasha was terrified of his own inner yōkai. But the wild look in his brother's eye was enough for him to reassess if Sesshōmaru actually did or did not have total control of himself.

Which was why he was arguing with Kagome that she was not going near Sesshōmaru when Sesshōmaru was injured and pissed, and she was extremely pregnant. She tried to argue back, but he didn't care how much she'd 'SIT' him she was not going and that was final. InuYasha was trying to think up solutions for the problem, but he was too busy arguing that Kagome wasn't the solution to think.

He even recruited Miroku, Shippō, and Sango to side with him on this argument because she kept screaming 'SIT' at him when he made valid arguments.

"I am going to check your brother and you can't stop me!" she shrieked.

"You are not going near Sesshōmaru when he's like that!" InuYasha shouted.

"InuYasha **_SIT!_** " she shrieked, he gasped as he went crashing into the crater he was making at the entrance of their home from all her 'SIT' commands.

"Oh my," an aristocratic, melodic voice said which was when he found himself staring at the heavy mokomoko of an inuyōkai he had never seen before. She was tall, slender, and radiating the same dangerous power Sesshōmaru radiated, her long silver hair was pulled up in an elaborate style and yet it was still showing how long it was, she was dressed in pale blues, and her face was similar to Sesshōmaru's complete with the mark of a crescent moon. "So you are the hanyō of Tōga. I see the resemblance, you even have his markings coming in, but I see much of Izayoi in you too. Very interesting ears though, do all hanyō have these peculiar traits?"

"Uh…" he blinked at her.

"Who are you!?" Kagome demanded.

"And I see you have taken after Tōga in many other ways," the woman mused looking at his mate in a way that made InuYasha uncomfortable. The woman was looking at Kagome with a hard to read look, but everything about this woman was dangerous and wild, she gave off the same sort of aura Sesshōmaru did; but he didn't know her and he didn't trust what he didn't know.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you think you are!" he started.

"I am Kimi-sama of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, and you will have respect for your alpha, boy," she snapped in a tone like Sesshōmaru's which had his ears flattening against his head as he bowed slightly; completely against his will; at her. "I am here because I was informed Sesshōmaru was gravely injured and I scented Sesshōmaru's blood. Is Rin here?"

"Rin's missing," Kagome said softly stepping into his side, which had him wrapping an arm around her to shield his mate.

Kimi frowned slightly. "I see, and where is Rin missing to?"

"We don't know when she is, she fell down Honekui no Ido and vanished."

"Very well," Kimi said softly before she turned. "All of you stay here, I will bring him here for proper care."

"I wouldn't do that! He's wild right now," InuYasha said.

"Of course he is, just be prepared for him and I will go see what troubles my son has found for himself this time," she dismissed as she walked away.

"Son!?" Kagome squeaked.

"That was bizarre," he muttered. There was a small pinch on his nose which had him crossing his eyes to see Myōga on his nose and he scowled.

"Hello Master!" the flew squealed, InuYasha slapped his nose which had Myōga fluttering limply into the palm of his hand.

"Myōga," he seethed.

"It's good to see you too," Myōga muttered weakly.

"What the hell are you doing here and what the hell is going on! Who the hell was that lady!" he roared at the flea.

"That is Sesshōmaru's mother, Kimi-sama," Myōga said carefully. "I had heard from Tōtōsai what had happened and thought it best to bring her here before Sesshōmaru did something rash."

"What the hell is going on!"

"I don't rightly know," Myōga admitted. "Tōtōsai is consulting Bokusenō."

"What do you mean you don't know what's going on!?" Kagome shrieked.

"What she said," he said blandly to his mate.

"I mean your father did not keep Tōtōsai or I appraised of his intentions or on goings of Sesshōmaru. The advisor who handled the execution of your father's will for Sesshōmaru's inheritance is Bokusenō as he is the only advisor who Sesshōmaru listens to."

"Who's Bokusenō?" Kagome asked.

"A two thousand year old Magnolia tree yōkai who is the very tree the scabbards for Tetsuseiga and Tenseiga were made from. He was a close advisor to Tōga and is an advisor to Sesshōmaru, he is also the only one truly aware of Tōga's will where Sesshōmaru was concerned."

"That makes no sense. I thought you carried it out!" InuYasha snapped.

"We carried out the part of the will to bring you to your power and Tetsusaiga. We also entrusted the Tenseiga to Bokusenō so Sesshōmaru would receive it, but we were never in charge of informing Sesshōmaru of his inheritance from Tōga, the master felt it would be a way to a swift death after what happened," Myōga said warily.

"After what happened?" Kagome growled.

InuYasha glared at the flea who was now trembling, but they were interrupted when Kimi appeared with Sesshōmaru leaning heavily on her, and a lot of blood was seeping from his wounds. The furious glare he gave Myōga had the flea leaping into InuYasha's hair to hide.

"I'll get he bandages!" Kagome gasped waddling back into their hut. InuYasha held up his hand to stop Kimi and Sesshōmaru as he glared at them both, his mate was heavily pregnant and he didn't want her harmed.

"No harm will come to your bitch," Kimi said.

Sesshōmaru said nothing, but InuYasha looked between the two of them.

"You do anything to Kagome, and I'll finish you off before Magatsuhi can," he warned seriously before he let them follow Kagome into the hut.


	18. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 7**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

It had been a few days at the shiro when Rin finally left her rooms. She had woken to the loud clamberings of people returning, and it was the sound of weapons which woke her. Getting dressed in the simplest of clothes, she slipped the kaiken up her sleeve and Bakusaiga on her hip before she walked towards the sounds of the people she could hear. There were hushed tones, and the occasional scream of agony, which wasn't surprising to her. Rin was no stranger to the sight of healing rooms, or the blood, and she wasn't unaccustomed to the influx of soldiers, which was why she stopped a foolish physician who was about to break a man's arm and got to work.

People were unnerved by her reaction to the on goings around her, but Rin had worked too long and hard to be a good healer to disregard her first impulse.

"Hold him steady," she ordered as she moved the man's arm carefully, the soldier cursed, but she focused intently on realigning the joint, popping it back in and wrapping him in a sling as he cursed her.

"Hot compresses and no using the arm for fourteen days will help you heal," she stated as she moved to the next.

"You are very skilled," a soft voice said after Rin had moved through a good portion of these men. She glanced up from her stitching work to see Izayoi, the woman looked very curious about what Rin was doing and holding the weak man still as Rin worked. Honestly, Rin hadn't even noticed the older woman's presence she had been so engrossed in her task.

"My lord permitted me to learn, and he intended I be the best at whatever I studied," she admitted softly as she worked the stitching carefully; small and tight as Kagome instructed. Kagome had, in the brief period she could continue to pass between the times in the well, gone about learning many modern medical techniques, Rin had been a most attentive student of Kagome's for this knowledge. It had been far superior to what Kaede could teach her, but Rin had never discarded the old miko's knowledge. Merely combining what she had learnt from Kagome and Kaede to be the best possible healer.

"It is a useful skill, I believe you have saved this young man's life," Izayoi said.

"We shall see," Rin said softly as she finished her work, tying off the stitches before she washed her hands again, poured sake over them and started on the next young man who came before her.

It was as she was working over a samurai that saw the peculiar indications of what they had been fighting, the claw marks had torn clean through the armor, and the sickly green edges informed her of her lord's venom and poison. Rin shouted out herbs she needed, stunned when it was Izayoi who went to fetch them, Rin worked on meticulously cleaning the wound, she tried to cut out the poison and venom, knowing that would only get her so far, she would need the right herbs and salves to aid this young soldier.

Suddenly there was a blade under her throat forcing her to look up from her work.

There was a cold chill which oozed down her spine at the eyes she looked up at, she fought to keep her hands steady and her breathes even. All she wanted to do though was run. Rin still had nightmares of the ookami killing her and the bandits which tore apart her family; but the nightmare she had most often was of this human and the terror of seeing him here and alive was paralyzing. There was a single memory; though she wasn't sure if it was hers or Sesshōmaru's, about the day Sō'unga and Takemaru had attacked her and it always led to her death. Now her heart was pounding in fear and the blood roared in her ears as she found herself looking up at Takemaru.

"I do not recognize you and you carry a yōkai blade, who are you?" the voice demanded icily, which had her frowning.

"Takemaru! I was not aware that you had returned," Izayoi appeared holding the herbs Rin had demanded.

"I have, we return victorious," he stated.

Rin doubted that by the amount of wounded they had here. Still she couldn't move, the blade was under her chin and not even she was fast enough to counter a strike. Also, her hands were full at this moment with the life of a soldier.

"This is Rin, I found her escaping the yōkai territories, she was gravely injured and has been a very helpful aid to the quest to heal these men, please allow her to continue her work," Izayoi said softly.

"You permit her to do such an act when she carries a yōkai blade," he sneered.

"I'm no yōkai," Rin said softly. "Merely a humble human here to repay the kindness of my own healer, then I will be on my way," she said.

The answer seemed to pacify Takemaru as he removed his blade from her throat which had her nearly slumping over in relief. Izayoi walked over to her calmly and started following Rin's instructions on making the salve as Rin continued her work on cleaning the wounds. It was most certainly Sesshōmaru's venom and poison in this man's body, it wasn't the highest dose though because the man was still breathing. Rin was working off her memory for how the symptoms of her lord's venom and poison worked to gage how much of the salve she had Izayoi making.

It took her little time before the fowl smelling salve was ready, which had her carefully coating the inners of the cleaned wounds. The man hissed before passing out from her fingers in his chest. Once the wound was thoroughly lathered in the salve though she had Izayoi helping her prop the man up and bandaging his chest.

"You will need to clean the wound out daily and reapply the salve within the wound itself, let it air out one to two hours a day, best to do this in the morning, he will have to be bathed, be careful to avoid the wound area and bandages when bathing him," she said to an attendant when they moved the soldier.

Rin was washing her hands of the blood again when she noticed there were no more people to aid.

"You did well," Izayoi said softly.

"Thank you, but I merely did what I was taught to do," she admitted. Her throat throbbed from all the speaking she had done, but now she was relaxing as she washed the blood off her hands. Once that was done she would take a bath and then change into proper attire before going off to find that damn well to figure out what the hell was going on. Rin wasn't accustomed to these kinds of things happening to her.

Also, until today, her lord had been rather obsessive about keeping her away from Honekui no Ido, she didn't want to know why, but she was getting why now. Something was wrong. There was also this black pearl on her neck which she needed to figure out, and she needed to figure out how to find Naohi. She should not stay at this shiro any longer, it would be for the best for her to leave now.

"I must insist that you eat with Takemaru and I, he has a great many questions for you," Izayoi chuckled.

Rin nodded.

"Of course, you should bath, and I will arrange for fresh clothes to be brought to you," Izayoi said.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Thank you for your aid, you saved a great many lives today."

"My lady?" she called over her shoulder as Izayoi prepared to walk away. "May I ask whom you are fighting for so many to be injured?"

Rin dreaded the answer, she had recognized the wounds, she knew what they were fighting but she mostly wanted to know why. The inuyōkai were not keen on fighting humans, they found it beneath them, so she wondered what had changed. Or rather, what would change, she didn't know, it didn't matter, but she did need to know why. Why would help her navigate the yōkai lands, and if she didn't learn it from Izayoi she would have to ask her lord. Something she was not entirely certain she should do.

There had been many days where Rin had listened to Kagome rant about how she could unintentionally ruin history as it was if she wasn't careful; apparently this was something Kagome had learnt the hard way.

Though why Kagome had learnt it was beyond Rin. This entire mess was a bit beyond Rin's comprehension right now. Rin had never fully grasped what Kagome called time travel, it just was not something which made sense to her. Though she was certain of it having read many of Kagome's 'History' Books. So how to handle this mess was beyond Rin right now, so she would gather as much information as she could to gage when she was and go from there. This was truly something she didn't understand though, and she was confused seeing InuYasha's mother here, and Takemaru, so the time travelling had happened.

And it had been something they had all thought only worked on Kagome and InuYasha to pass between the well. So, Rin was very confused as to how and why she had gotten here.

But she was here and she had to sort out this mess she had gotten herself entangled in one way or another.

* * *

Izayoi had been startled when her patient had appeared in the injured battle wing of the compound, and even more startled with the authority the young woman had spoken with. There was nothing that had thrown Rin, which was startling.

The young woman despite her age had spoken with authority and confidence, there was a battle tested surety with which the young woman acted. She was no stranger, despite her very young age to the horrors of war. No, and Izayoi didn't know why it had surprised her, she had seen the scars on the girl's body, so she had survived and apparently thrived in the horrors of whatever life she had been forced to endure with the yōkai.

Now though she saw there for the evening meal, her intended was discussing her impending wedding with her, for they would be wed within a fortnight, and then Rin walked in.

Takemaru assessed Rin as Izayoi smiled a greeting to the young woman. Rin smiled slightly as she took a seat, and the evening meal was served for them.

"And what do you call yourself?" Takemaru asked Rin harshly as they started their meal.

"I am called Rin. Simply Rin," the girl answered softly.

"You carry a yōkai blade, why is that?" he asked.

Izayoi had wondered that herself, but she hadn't actually brought it up with Rin. Rin had been unconscious, and the weapons and pearls had been powerful when she had touched them. They probably were very corruptive, but she didn't know. Not that she was certain though, Rin appeared to handle the yōkai energy without corruption for some reason.

"Because I do," she answered.

"Are you loyal to the yōkai?" Takemaru demanded, he was armed and pissed, she could see that.

"I am loyal to my lord," she answered icily.

"And who is that?"

"My lord," she replied. "I serve no one but he."

"I do not like your answers woman," Takemaru stated.

"I was unaware that you wanted my likable answers," she countered. Izayoi was impressed, so few had ever dared to speak in such a disrespectful yet authoritative way to Takemaru. Rin was a mystery to Izayoi, and one she liked so far. Rin was calm, there was something unnervingly calm about the young girl, as though she knew something the rest of them did not and was not afraid of it.

"You think this a game girl?" Takemaru sneered.

"On the contrary I do not, but I am also keenly aware that you will not find any answer I should give you to be satisfactory, and I am not inclined to lie. My lord taught me better," she shrugged.

"With skills like yours you must be a great asset to your lord," Takemaru stated. "I have never seen anyone know how to heal inuyōkai poison," he said.

"I know a great many things about healing yōkai inflicted wounds, my lord felt it necessary I know them," she replied.

"And you wield yōkai blades?" Takemaru asked in a dark tone which caught Izayoi's attention. She did not think Rin would like what was about to happen, no doubt Takemaru was about to declare that Rin would teach them yōkai secrets, for which Izayoi knew no human could manage. Their monks and miko had spoken vehemently against such actions and always purified whatever yōkai weapons were found from the fallen.

"I wield what my lord taught me to wield, and it is not something I can teach for these are crafted by my lord for his use," she stated.

"And yet you carry them."

"If I may," Izayoi said softly.

"Of course," Takemaru said with an affection that had Izayoi bluhing slightly.

"I am still learning much, perhaps someone like Rin could teach me remedies to keep our men alive after battle," she said softly. "I would like to keep Rin here as a guest," she said.

She saw the younger girl's unease at the suggestion but also saw the way the girl was thinking this over. Izayoi did not think Rin to be an enemy, but the only way to prove that to Takemaru would be to have Rin there where he could see her. Izayoi was very rarely wrong about a person's character, which was why she had earned Takemaru's trust and respect as an advisor to him.

"Just while you recover from your wounds, they were serious, and you should rest, here you will be safe from the yōkai threat," Izayoi pointed out to the girl.

"I do not fear yōkai," Rin answered icily.

"You will stay, you will teach Izayoi," Takemaru decided.

"I do not see what I can teach you but I will endeavor to give you some wisdom I have learn, but I warn you that I will be leaving, I must be on my way," she said as if it were merely a simple fact of her life. Izayoi was very interested in the young lady now.

"I think there is much I can learn from you and you from me," Izayoi said.

"Perhaps," she replied with a soft smile. The rest of the meal was carried out in silence. Izayoi wondered just what it was that Rin was thinking about so intently. There seemed to be something on the young woman's mind with how warily she eyed Takemaru and Izayoi.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Kagome was relaxed when Sesshōmaru's wounds were tended to, she was surprised at how calmly he was taking her direction. It was only after she finished bandaging him that he left before any could argue for him to stay. His mother merely sighed at this action.

"I didn't know Sesshōmaru had a mother," InuYasha hissed.

Kagome was taken aback with the command Kimi-sama radiated. It was a bit like how Rin would act at times, this regal unwavering woman; but unlike Rin, Kimi seemed to be an empress and acted as such.

"Where else would you suspect him to be from if not a mother and father?" Kimi demanded as she looked at them.

"Honestly I thought he just appeared through black magic," InuYasha sneered. Kimi chuckled playfully.

"You do take after your sire," she said softly. "Now that he is bandaged, he should be fine."

"And what of Rin?" Kagome demanded.

"Rin's fate is not something I know about right now, but I can guess that Tōtōsai will be here soon to inform us of Tōga's will for Sesshōmaru."

"What? What does the will of his father have to do with things!?" Kagome demanded sharply. Rin was missing, and if Kohaku got here in time she was sending Kohaku after Rin. The boy loved Rin so perhaps he, like InuYasha had, could pass through the well to find where Rin had fallen to.

"Well, when InuYasha was born we were appraised of Tōga's very detailed will in regards to his second born heir, but other than bequeathing Tenseiga to Sesshōmaru Tōga's will was sealed from all. Only Bokusenō is aware of it, not even I am aware of what Tōga actually bequeathed Sesshōmaru, other than his title and lands," she shrugged. "And Tenseiga."

"And what good is that will now when Rin is missing!?" Kagome shrieked.

"Because we were informed that it would come to light when the well was awoken with the tie of the red thread, this would be that tie," Kimi answered delicately. "I am certain that Rin is perfectly fine for now. She is a tough human and more than capable of handling herself."

"You have a lot of nerve being so cavalier about Rin's safety!" Kagome snarled.

"Oh? Me, cavalier about the human pup I helped raise, put faith and time into. I think you will find that my faith in my son's young mate is well placed and well deserved, if anything you should feel ashamed for underestimating a delightful young human."

"MATE!?" Kagome sputtered.

"Surely you've noticed?" Kimi said blandly. Kagome was going to go tear Sesshōmaru apart limb by limb! How dare he mark Rin! Rin was just a child! She wasn't able to make decisions like that on her own! Surely someone would've have intervened if Rin knew what a mate was!

"So they are mates," InuYasha said.

"You Knew!" she spun on her own mate and he frowned.

"No, but I suspected," he admitted.

Kagome saw red as she screamed 'SIT' at the top of her lungs.


	19. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 8**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere in Kyoto, Japan...**

Tōga could not figure out where his son had disappeared to, he knew Sesshōmaru was not the Hyakkikoumori Clan, but he had no idea where that meant Sesshōmaru had gone. Internally he cursed his lack of a true connection with his progeny, but then that could just be the humans' fault for they had stolen his heir when Sesshōmaru was a mere pup. Tōga had never forgiven the humans for that, and he had never forgiven a miko for her declaration that his son would be forever doomed.

Unlike his own sire, Tōga had never taken much stock in soothsayers or human miko, monks and priests, he had despised the idea of listening to them for council. They lived such fleeting lives they couldn't possibly understand what could be achieved or what life was. Their lives were a heartbeat in the span of his lifetime. Sesshōmaru was not doomed to their prophecies or bound to their fates, so he would not tolerate his son having a weak mate when he was sired to be the strongest Daiyōkai of any generation, Tōga expected Sesshōmaru to carry on that strength.

"Myōga," he called the flea then.

"Yes Master!" the eager flea appeared on his shoulder.

"Find the girl," he ordered. "She is in the human territories," he growled.

"Of course master," Myōga said and darted of for the human forest. Tōga wondered where his son was and started to move about the compound.

His leg throbbed from the stab wound, and the slash on his arm still hadn't healed right.

Great Kami did he _**HATE**_ that human female. He despised that she was the one thing which seemed bound to his son and that his son listened to, and he despised everything about her weakness. She was weak, she was human, they were mere insects in the grand scheme of things, inconsequential, they meant nothing.

Tōga paused when he came to the sparring field where Sesshōmaru appeared with Tsukuyomaru. Tōga could never figure what had formed the friendship between the two young daiyōkai, they had both battled the Hyōga a few decades earlier and since then seemed to be good council for the other. Sesshōmaru appeared to be working out his fury though as he slashed at the other daiyōkai. Tōga took this time to watch his son.

Sesshōmaru was powerful, he was a cold, stoic, levelheaded fighter, he was utterly ruthless in his tactics, and he was completely merciless in a fight. Tōga had been finding it more and more difficult to spar with his son, Sesshōmaru prowess in battle was becoming unparalleled. There was a drive and skill to his son, something which he had obviously inherited from his mother, this adaptable, fluid battle approach when his temper wasn't ruling him. There was also a wildness which couldn't be taught to his son, which Tōga found difficult to keep up with, for it didn't seem to matter to Sesshōmaru how powerful or how big or how dangerous his opponent was, Sesshōmaru was taking them on and he was fighting for the kill. The win was a secondary satisfaction for Sesshōmaru, at least that's what Tōga thought.

The sparring had stopped and Sesshōmaru looked at Tōga with that impassive, impossible to read expression which was unsettling as he moved to continue through his home to get some tea and to seek out Tōtōsai for advise on discarding this human who was finally back.

* * *

**Setsuna Castle...**

Rin was attempting her first escape from the shiro, she just couldn't stay here. It was bizarre seeing Izayoi, she could see so much of InuYasha and yet not a lot of InuYasha in her. InuYasha had definitely inherited much from his mother, the shape of his eyes, his nose and his mouth; they were all Izayoi's, and yet they weren't. There was a gentle serenity about Izayoi which Rin had ever encountered in another being, not even Kimi-sama.

Kimi-sama was wild, she was regal, she was commanding, and she emoted being an alpha, Kimi did not inspire anyone though, she commanded them and their respect. Rin had always found Kimi-sama to be intimidating and impressive, but there was very little which was maternal about her lord's mother. Granted, Kimi-sama had taken Rin under her wing and taught Rin all about the InuYōkai pack, taught Rin to lead, to command respect when the times called upon it. And Rin was very close to her lord's mother, Kimi-sama was very much a second mother to Rin, she sought the older woman's council and advice in all matters. But Kimi-sama was always this regal, unpredictable, wild force, with a hint of cunning playfulness and a slightly sadistic streak towards her enemies.

There was much of Sesshōmaru's personality which lined up with his mother's, their commanding presence, the wild unpredictability, the utter ruthlessness with which they attacked their enemies, and the sadistic revenge streaks. They were both great at revealing nothing they thought or felt to the world, leaving all who didn't know them in a state of utter panic or intimidation, they were fair leaders. Both were more inclined to listen than to speak, and they were both inclined to be patient and learn than to get frustrated and impulsive with actions.

Izayoi, was a very gentle, very serine woman, she inspired loved and kindness; and she emoted this gentleness to be protected and cherished. In the past few days Rin had learnt that people simply adored Izayoi, all her attendants simply praised her, and the people Rin had seen seemed to simply worship her. Izayoi was very kind, and very gentle, it was clear she was a gentle-hearted person by nature too, something which Rin thought was sweet. InuYasha had Izayoi's gentle heart, though he hid it behind layers of brutish manners and loud barks, it was clear where InuYasha got some of his kinder traits upon meeting Izayoi. InuYasha had these kind moments, when he wasn't being prickly, and Rin could see he took after his mother in a lot of ways. They also shared a lot of mannerisms, which was unnerving for Rin. Izayoi got the same stumped-confused-annoyed expression when she did not expect or understand something. To Rin it was rather endearing.

Unlike InuYasha though Izayoi was very patient, and very understanding, her compassion and empathy were what had probably endeared her to Tōga; at least that was what Rin thought. Izayoi, unlike InuYasha, was very difficult not to love, InuYasha on the other hand was like her lord and very difficult to love at times.

However, Rin could only take so much kindness, she had a mission to tend to and she wouldn't be failing Sesshōmaru. There was too much at stake to fail him, she knew this. Which was why she was careful about where she was going through the garden, coming upon the west wall. It should be simple to get over it, she had been climbing shiro walls since she was nine; it drove Kimi nuts! Apparently, it was not 'proper behavior' for a 'lady', Sesshōmaru had merely informed her how to improve her technique much to his mother's annoyance.

"Where are you going?" a melodic voice asked. Which had Rin freezing where she was perched in the tree to slowly look down at Izayoi with the very annoyed 'mother' expression which reminded Rin of Kimi and her own mother. For the first time in a long time though she felt like a child caught sneaking sweets though.

"I am going to figure out where I am and where I need to be," she replied carefully as she dropped down to the ground again.

"I see and the sword and knife?" Izayoi asked.

"The sword is my lord's, the knife is a gift from him to me, I would never relinquish or leave them behind," she said honestly.

"You are not fully healed and in no condition to leave, let alone travel," Izayoi stated. "And Takemaru wishes to speak to you when he returns."

"I am leaving, Izayoi-sama," she said firmly. "I have to, I do not belong here."

"So, you are a yōkai agent," Izayoi deduced.

"No," she sighed honestly. "I have no stake in your war or your conflict, I am not acting as a yōkai agent, though my lord is a daiyōkai. I am simply here because of a misstep on my part."

"I do not understand," Izayoi said.

"I am here by accident, I was on my way to find a cure for a dire injury my lord sustained in a battle a long time ago, the injury has recently gotten out of control. It is a curse really, and because he is so gravely injured, I have come seeking information about the creature who cursed him in hopes that I can save him," Rin explained softly.

"And why would you wish to save a yōkai, particularly a daiyōkai, they are cruel creatures, without conscious or care," she stated harshly. Rin stared at the woman, for her tone was that of InuYasha's when his temper was rising.

"That is not my experience," Rin stated just as icily as Izayoi's temper was fiery.

"You are young, you are being deceived. Yōkai are monsters who will devour you, daiyōkai are particularly bewitching." Izayoi started.

"I am young, but I am not being deceived, I am well of the monster I love," Rin cut off.

"Then why follow a monster!?" Izayoi snapped. "It would be better to purge the world of yōkai as the monsters they are."

"And one could say the very same thing about humans," Rin said softly. "I am young, but I am not naïve as you believe me to be."

"Then tell me why save your lord when he is a monster!" she hissed.

" ** _Because he was kind to me_** ," Rin replied. "He was kind to an orphaned human child when my own village treated me like a scourge. My village of humans beat me for my silence, they caned me for my existence, they scorned me for my plight, they starved me because I was the only one of my family not dead. My family, my brothers and father, they were slaughtered in the very field they worked for that village trying to defend it from the human bandits who raided us. My mother hid me and told me to be silent, I could not move I was so terrified, and I helplessly watched as human bandits raped and killed my mother, then burned my home down laughing.

"You can tell me all you want my lord is a monster, he is, I will not deny that he is the most lethal, dangerous creature ever sired. But do not think humans are better than the yōkai you seek to purge, humans have just as much capacity for evil as a yōkai does for good. To simplify a single creature on deeds you do not know or understand merely makes you the ignorant child, not me," Rin said. "My lord was kind to me, he gave me my life, he had guarded and taught me, shared his wisdom, seen to my every need being fulfilled. He does not suffer fools and he let a human orphan child follow him, with no promise of anything in return; he did not promise me anything, Izayoi-sama, he gave me everything, and I will save him for that alone.

"And I love him, so I will do what I must, but I cannot turn my back on the first creature to show me kindness when my own kind left me to die," she explained.

Izayoi looked stunned, and puzzled, then pursed her lips as she thought over what Rin had just said. It was almost like watching InuYasha think something over too.

"Very well, go, but I implore you to return, I think there is much you can learn from me and I from you, and I wish to know you are alright."

"Thank you, Izayoi-sama."

"Be wary of these monsters Rin, they are not what you think."

"And they are so much more than you believe," she replied before using her tree as an escape.

* * *

**Somewhere near Kyoto, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru had felt his mate on the move which was why he leapt into the night to chase her. Shifting forms was a simple matter, keeping his form small enough not to attract danger was a different mater as he slunk through the human territories following his mate's scent. She smelled good, he liked her clean scent, and more than that he liked how she seemed to be taking precautions with her movements to keep herself safe. His mate was not a fool, and for this he was once again pleased.

He moved to cut her off before she reached the inuyōkai boarder, the last thing he wanted was her gaining his father's full attention.

Rin was moving stealthily through the forest, when she came to the clearing.

"Rin," he greeted icily. He saw her tense, then relax before she tilted her head in the manner she always did when she was curious about something. Her long black hair was acting as a sort of cloak where she was crouched.

"Sesshōmaru," she said carefully. He could feel his mate's unease which had him frowning, Rin was never uneasy with him, rather she always knew what to say or do. But this time she looked rather like a doe assessing how much danger she was in against a predator. Internally he chuckled, Rin was just as lethal of a predator as whatever decided to chase her, he was certain of that; it was a quality of hers he rather admired.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she stood.

He gave her a look and assessed her as she stood. She was younger, not a lot, but he could see that she was a younger human than the one he had fought with a few decades back against the Mongol Invasion.

"What are you doing?" he countered.

"I asked first!"

"I don't care, I'm merely curious," he said as he dropped to the ground and stalked forward, she took a step back when he neared.

"I'm here to save my lord," she replied, the answer she always used.

"And what are you doing?" he asked as he tilted his head a bit assessing her. She frowned a bit, and he wanted to trace her skin so badly, but he didn't. This Rin did not know him yet, though he knew her through their bond, he could feel her rapid flurry of thoughts and emotions as she assessed him. On top of that, she smelled like a virgin, she did not smell of him as she always did, her clean scent was puzzling.

"I'm sorry," she said, he reacted to catch her but the human slipped from his grasp as she ran, he chuckled a little and gave to the chase as she ran for the inuyōkai boarder, she was nimble still.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru winced as he sat against the well, he had to be here, he had to. He could not leave until she returned, if he did and she returned when he was gone then she would surely perish. The only reason he had put her in that well was because she assured him he would be able to save her and they would meet again.

He could not fail her.

He was not like his father.

No.

His mate had to return, she had to. His eyes flicked up when the presence of another came to stand before him which had him looking at his mother. Kimi merely assessed him carefully before she sat on the lip of the well.

"You should rest."

He didn't reply.

"Rin would not be pleased if you were to discard your own health and duties for her again," Kimi said.

Sesshōmaru glared at his mother.

"Oh Sesshōmaru, she is not gone forever," Kimi snapped. "It will be like before, she will return, in time."

"She does not have time," he admitted as he looked wearily at the skies, they were greying again, the storm was gathering. He could feel it in his gut, Rin did not have time, when she returned immediate actions would be needed to keep her alive.

"Sesshōmaru," Kimi started.

He didn't respond as he closed his eyes. "Tōga let her be attacked," he said softly. "I did not place her here to lose her, I placed her here because she promised I would save her."

"You…"

"He did not kill father only, he took everything and Tōga let him," Sesshōmaru snarled. "I will wait right here until she is returned."

"She would not want that Sesshōmaru," Kimi said softly.

He growled at that, because he still could smell her blood coating his arms and chest. He remembered, he remembered Hoshiyomi's agony about his human mate, he remembered Tsukuyomaru's scorn until had found his own True Mate to be human, and he remembered his father's love of his own True Mate. Human or not, it did not matter, but none of them had understood his pain. His mate was bound to no one, bound to no war or orders, or even pack, she was simply there to save her lord. He hadn't understood that, he had hated her lord for an eternity for always calling her back, but now he knew.

She was simply there to save him, and he couldn't tolerate the thought of failing her so miserably again.

Rin would come through that well.

Rin would be dying a third and final time when she did, unless he saved her.

So, if he had to sit here for the next thousand years in agony he would, but he was not failing Rin again. She was worth everything and he wouldn't let her down again, he had lost her to death twice already but he'd be damned if he didn't learn his lesson and lost her a third time.

"I will not fail her, not this time," he said softly for his mother to comprehend.

He would not fail Rin.


	20. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 9**

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Kagome was livid.

And even livid did not do justice to how she was feeling right now. How dare Sesshōmaru mark Rin! How dare he!

InuYasha had explained to her that marking a mate was a permanent linking of souls, it was binding one's self fully to the partner. And yōkai were not attracted to appearances, they were attracted to souls, which is why a reincarnated lover could wreak havoc upon claiming instincts. Kagome hadn't understood that fully until InuYasha explained it as best he could using her and Kikyō as his reference.

Apparently InuYasha's yōkai had been attracted to Kikyō's power, something all yōkai loved. The bond between them was as strong as an unmated pair could get, but because Kikyō was a miko, InuYasha listened to his human desires and never marked her. Which wasn't a problem because at the time of their deaths it was betrayal that had shattered whatever could have been. Yōkai's took betrayal seriously, which is why losing the other half of a bond to a betrayal was enough to shatter everything between those souls.

That hadn't happened with them though because InuYasha had stronger instincts to mark her, claim her, be with her than he ever did Kikyō. Having both her and Kikyō around though had created chaos though for his inner yōkai and who to claim as his mate.

The knowledge that Sesshōmaru had marked Rin, as a child no less, infuriated Kagome! It took away Rin's choice in the matter, it took away her voice in the relationship, it took away her future options! And Sesshōmaru had dared to do it anyway! When he had first found Rin! If Kagome could've, she would've been screaming 'SIT' at Sesshōmaru and sending him to the Americas for this!

Sesshōmaru had no right to take that choice from Rin. And Kagome was going to give him a piece of her mind as soon as these damn Braxton hicks contractions settled down enough to give her back relief! Everything hurt! Good Kami she wanted this pregnancy over with, she couldn't take much more of this. She was still furious with Sesshōmaru though.

"Why are you upset!?" InuYasha demanded.

"Sesshōmaru is a pedophile," she stated.

"A what?"

"He was sexually attracted to a child and removed her choices for her future from her without her consent!" Kagome shrieked.

" _That's not even close to what happened_ ," InuYasha stated. " ** _And I've smelled them both for years, there ain't no sex or rutting or whatever going on! The nose doesn't lie! Rin is still an innocent virgin, pure as the day she was born, I haven't even scented a kiss on her! At most Rin seems to like cuddling that furry thing on his shoulder._** "

"You're positive?" she demanded sharply and lowly.

"I would stake my life on it," he replied. "Sesshōmaru is not a pedophile."

"Then why mark her!?" Kagome demanded. "Mates mean breeding, sex, pack family, whatever else!" she shrieked. The way InuYasha explained this was this was a one-time, eternal marriage bond, only way out was by death and even that could kill the mated pair losing their other half.

"Because he was always bound to her," came the calm, playful voice of Sesshōmaru's mother. Kagome glared at the woman, which had the daiyōkai chuckling as she sat down, arranging her furs elegantly. The woman was unsettling beautiful, and young, she could not look more than thirty-five; and that was being on the old side.

"She is a child!" Kagome seethed.

"Yes, but 'mate' is not merely sex. Many yōkai meet their mates young and mark them, it is not uncommon for one to wait for their mate to grow to the appropriate age to be with them. Sesshōmaru marked a child, who I can assure you, was more than willing to be bound to him or else she could not have been marked, and she's marked him, of that I assure," Kimi said.

"Why mark her? Why not wait?" Kagome growled.

Kimi sighed dryly. "Marking a mate is instinctive one cannot defy the fates and destiny when you are bound together by the red thread. I am certain your own mate could explain this. It is a mark on the soul, the very essence of a life, it is not a bound to sire bloodlines or continue them. True Mates, like yourself and your hanyō, they are already written into the fabrics of destiny, a love between souls. Sex can be a byproduct of that love, but it is not all that there is," she said levelly.

"Why did he mark her!?" Kagome seethed.

"Why did InuYasha mark you? Why did Tōga mark Izayoi and not me? Why are souls bound to each other at all?" she asked with a light teasing note. "Sesshōmaru has always been bound to Rin, and Rin to he, you do not have to understand something as complicatedly simple as that," she stated.

"That is true," a new voice said. "I came as quickly as I dared to, cannot say I was surprised at the damage he inflicted this time."

Kagome wanted to scream at InuYasha, she wanted to 'SIT' Sesshōmaru to the Americas, she wanted to kick Kimi in the knees, and now she wanted to clobber Tōtōsai over the head. She hated them all. Did they not understand what Sesshōmaru had taken from Rin!? Did no one care that he had taken it from her without giving her a chance to grow up and understand what exactly it was that would be taken!? No, they all seemed to just accept that it had happened.

Well, Kagome didn't care! Fates, Kami, even the Buddha himself could go screw themselves, they did not have the right to steal a little girl's future away from her because of one selfish Inu Daiyōkai!

There was a slight cramp in Kagome's back which now was irritating her but she couldn't focus on it as she glared at Sesshōmaru's mother and Tōtōsai.

* * *

Kimi had never actually met Tōga's other progeny, and the one time she had met his True Mate she had scorned Tōga for not bringing her to the safety of the InuYōkai territories. She had scorned him for placating his True Mate and leaving her with the humans she so loved. That scorn had carried to Izayoi, especially after the death of Tōga. Kimi might never have been more than his mate, but she had sired his first pup, she had ruled as alpha bitch at his side for over a millennium, she had fought wars with that male; she had fought, killed, and destroyed empires in his name, she had been a good alpha bitch for him even if she could not claim her place as his True Mate.

Looking at InuYasha though she decided he was hers, it was just that simple. He looked like Izayoi, but he had inherited a majority of his sire in appearance though. His small stature though was probably because he was not done growing, but also because he was half human no doubt. She could scent that, he was still young, somewhere between adulthood and puphood, battled tested and assured though; like Sesshōmaru had been. InuYasha had the same mane of silver hair that Tōga had possess, and his eyes were the same shade of gold, his yōkai markings were coming in finally, single, jagged magenta strip markings on each cheek him as Tōga's equal in power.

Sesshōmaru's markings had marked him as not only powerful, venomous and poisonous, but with that crescent moon he'd been marked royal since the time of his puphood; Sesshōmaru's power was always displayed, even when he was growing and she had always known he'd be more powerful than any other daiyōkai sired. Yōkai markings, on a hanyō or yōkai would determine pack rank and display power skills naturally endowed to a yōkai. For InuYasha his markings proved him to be Tōga's equal; at the very least, though he, like Sesshōmaru, would probably grow to outclass his sire's power.

Kimi was startled to see so much of Tōga in the young hanyō though, his nose, the jawline, the mouth, the thickening frame, and the snaggle tooth fangs. No doubt that as the hanyō grew his body would become bulkier, heavier, he seemed to favor Tōga so much she could see him becoming more of a guard than a hunter. Sesshōmaru had taken after her family, he was lean and sleek, a natural hunter, his demeanor that of a guard but he was more of a hunter and killer than a protector. Tōga couldn't ever seem to grasp those instinctual difference, because it was what made Sesshōmaru more inclined to put himself in danger than his packmates. InuYasha seemed very much a guard creature.

Kimi saw a complementary contrast to Sesshōmaru with that. Sesshōmaru was always an offensive fighter, but by the hanyō's reputation she would safely assume he was a defensive creature in nature, attacking when attacked or when there was a threat. Sesshōmaru was not like that. Yes, Kimi decided she was taking the hanyō in, and his fiery mate. Though the bitch would have to learn her place, but this was a hazard of humans, they had to learn the hard way. That was fine with Kimi, she liked a bitch with a fiery spirit, it brought good fortune to her pack.

"This time?" Kagome growled out.

"Kimi-sama, it has been some time," Tōtōsai said nervously and she scented Myōga with him.

"Not long enough," she said as she assessed the old smith now. Kimi had never been very fond of Tōtōsai or Myōga as her husband's main advisors, they had been the ones encouraging him to keep that accursed blade, Sō'unga, which had been a scourge on her house since it had been brought into the lands.

"I am sorry for Tōga's passing."

"I was well aware of it long before it came," she replied.

"Still, no mate should suffer as you did," he said.

"The only ones to truly suffer was Izayoi-sama and InuYasha," she said blandly. "If Tōga had bothered to listen to me his mate and her pup would have been provided for by the pack, as is the natural way of things," she scorned.

"And Sesshōmaru," he started.

"Would have listened to his mother, until such a time he was ready to assume the role of alpha, and his mate the role of alpha bitch. Sesshōmaru might be Inu no Tashio, Tōtōsai, but I am alpha bitch," she warned lowly.

"I carried out the will of Tōga," Tōtōsai defended meekly, which had her curling her lip.

"You will treat my sons with the respect of alpha status, they are not bound to Tōga's will any more, you report to me," Kimi warned lowly as she drew herself up to her full height which had Tōtōsai and Myōga cowering.

"Sons?" InuYasha inquired.

"You are Tōga's progeny, are you not? It would be a dishonor for me not to claim you as mine when he was my mate for so long," she shrugged.

"Listen lady," he started.

"It is rude to argue with your mother in front of outsiders," she chided gently.

"I…" InuYasha started but stared dumbfoundedly at her. "What the hell?" he sputtered. "I had a mom lady," he said.

"And I would never dream to replace your mother, but you are now mine as well," Kimi stated. "It will be important, though you will never be Inu no Tashio you will be the second, it is only right, though I suppose you will need more training, and your bitch will need shelter and safety of a new home."

"Bitch!" Kagome shrieked.

"To be a bitch is to be a respected female of an InuYōkai, it is a great honor to be one's bitch, for you are equal to the one claiming you," Kimi said delicately. She had remembered once Tōga saying humans didn't like the term. "What have you learned, Tōtōsai?" she demanded.

"I spoke to Bokusenō, my lady," Myōga started.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere in Kyoto, Japan...**

Rin ran, she could hear her lord after her, which had her trusting the weak sunlight and her senses as she ran for the river. She did not know what to make of Sesshōmaru knowing her name, or that she was here, all she knew was to run. She had to get back to Honekui no Ido! She had to! There was no other option!

She could not stay here and risk destroying whatever was to come. A small gasp escaped her when she saw a white dog running beside her which had her running harder, weaving more thoroughly through the trees, a light, misty rain had started.

Moving with a surety she had come to possess after years of living with Sesshōmaru she made her way for the river. She didn't hesitate to dive into the water, not fighting the current but moving with it as her kappa instructor had taught her; the only thing Jaken had taught her well. Making it to the other side with ease she slipped into the forest. She shivered as she ran, letting her senses guide her until she reached a clearing and found the inuyōkai who had attacked her earlier standing at the other end.

He was large, his mokomoko made him look larger than he was, and she stared levelly back at the inuyōkai.

"That's the girl sire," she heard Myōga's voice declare.

The addressing of the inuyōkai alerted her to the fact this was Tōga, Sesshōmaru's father, and she frowned. Rin had thought Tōga to be the great defender of humans against yōkai, after all he had forged the Tetsuseiga for that purpose. Still, she sensed she was in danger which had her resting her hands in her drenched sleeves, her fingers loosely gripping the kaiken.

"Do you not bow to your betters human?" he sneered.

"I bow to no one but my lord," she replied icily.

"You trespass, you will perish," he decided. Rin was not ready for the attack, but the kaiken was in her hand as she slammed it through his armor and in his gut and kicked herself away. As a child she had learnt that she would never have the strength or speed to beat a daiyōkai, but if she learned to use their power against them then she stood a chance, which was why she had Bakusaiga out as she held ready for the next attack, the kaiken in her left hand and Bakusaiga in her right. She was confused by Tōga's actions, but she was not confused by his intent. He growled lowly, grabbing Sō'unga from his back.

"Do you think that blade of yours can hurt me, human?" he asked in a low cold tone that Sesshōmaru used before annihilating armies.

"No," she stated. "But it will defend me," she stated just as icily.

Tōga's lips curled in a cruel smile, revealing his fangs.

Rin snarled and gnashed her teeth like they were fangs in retaliation. He was fast, she barely blocked Sō'unga, though Bakusaiga's reaction was like an explosion of power on her senses. Suddenly the world was warped in a brilliance and sharpness she had never witnessed, and she felt it's power curling through her body protective, possessive, and almost desperately.

* * *

Tōga felt Sō'unga's shock at reading nothing from the human, always connecting with minds and thoughts, Sō'unga was a great master of destroying an opponent which was why Tōga had stolen the fang from his father. Sō'unga and he were a brilliant team because Tōga could keep up with the information he and Sō'unga shared. But this girl revealed nothing, her thoughts were not there, her intentions were, and more over the pulse of yōkai power into her seemed to enhance her in a way he had never witnessed.

Her strikes and blocks were perfect, and her use of the dagger made her almost equal to Kimi in skill, which had him snarling. With each blow of Sō'unga he moved to cut this woman down, and yet her own sword moved to keep her safe, deflecting and moving blows. He was certain the sword was possessing her, and he could almost see a furious set of eyes glaring at him when he moved to cut her down.

"You are a feisty onna," he snarled as she moved, it was like a dance with her. One he was not versed in, but the human moved with grace an ease, her

"My lord would expect nothing less of me," she growled, she moved swiftly deflecting him and landing a crippling strike to his leg. Which had him snarling as he narrowly blocking her next strike and caused him to see her eyes. Those eyes had pulses of amber in them as the girl's lips curled like an inuyōkai's in a snarl to show her teeth like they were her fangs.

"Beautiful blade," he growled actually seeing the craftsmanship for the first time. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, the silver steel was black as a midnight, and there was an almost electric pulse of power between the blade and the girl. The delicate etchings were a design he didn't recognize, even as those etching pulsed pale magenta.

"My lord would be flattered," the human growled as she twisted away, her kaiken slashed over his arm and shoulder and he watched her run into the forest night, leaving his knee slashed open and him now moving.

"You're weak," Sō'unga sneered.

"Silence," he hissed sheathing the fang in Saya's sheath. Tōga had long since stolen Sō'unga from his father and wielded it's powers with ease, lately though he had noticed it devouring more and more of his energy.

Pulling himself to his feet he looked at where the girl had emerged to scent his son coming, he wouldn't be killing the human tonight, but he would have to track her down another time.

"Myōga, follow the girl," he hissed as he ignored the pain he had received again from the human girl.

"Of course, master!" Myōga said as he darted off.


	21. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 10**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere in Kyoto, Japan...**

Rin ran through the forest, trusting her feet and her memory to get her to where she needed to go, but not slowing, even as she saw a streak of silver in her peripheral, it was Sesshōmaru. Rin just knew that it was Sesshōmaru! It was always Sesshōmaru.

Dropping to her knees she slid through the mud down a hill, holding Bakusaiga and the kaiken before she rolled to her feet again, stumbling a few steps. Rin gasped slightly as her foot caught a root and she staggered a few steps when a set of arms caught her. There was barely a chance to yelp before she found herself against a familiar chest and in a tree.

"Rin," her lord's voice was level and he stared down at her with those unreadable gold eyes which bore intensely into her very soul. She smiled a bit nervously as she stared back at him, he seemed to be assessing her carefully.

"I did answer the question," she pointed out. "So, what are you doing here?"

"This is my territory," he pointed out blandly.

"Right," she sighed. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she squirmed to pull herself up to be a bit more comfortable in her lord's grasp. He surprisingly let her though he didn't let her go.

Now was when she picked out all the differences between this Sesshōmaru and her Sesshōmaru. He was still Sesshōmaru, but his long silver hair was down, wet from the rain, his mokomoko wasn't as big, though it was still as soft, his armor had a more Western style to it still, which made it bulky and heavy, his silks were white and a deep blue with a bird pattern rather than flowers again. And he did not have any weapon, which she found odd, but then again, her lord was very proficient at unarmed combat. His vast array of skills and abilities made him most formidable without a weapon, and with one he was the ultimate warrior.

"Where were you going?"

"Honekui no Ido, near Edo," she replied. "I was going to see if there was a way I could go back," she said.

"Back?" he lifted a brow.

"Yes, back," she replied. "I do not think I am supposed to be here," she shrugged.

"You are not going back," he warned firmly.

"I have a mission to save my lord! I must!" she protested, Sesshōmaru's eyes narrowed.

"If it would please you, you can escort me there, but I must go to the well, it will aid me," she promised.

"No," he shook his head.

"But!"

"You have infuriated my father, we should hide you in human territory and rethink how to get you to Honekui no Ido," he replied sagely.

"You'll help me!?" she blinked dumbly.

"Rin," he said softly. There was a look in her lord's eyes she had never seen before, and an emotion that she wasn't familiar with flowing through their link right now. She was stunned, she had always thought she had known her lord best, but this was something she couldn't identify, which had her sighing.

"But I was so close!" she huffed.

He had a bemused expression, the corners of his mouth turned up a little. She smiled broadly as she held onto him.

"Very well, but if you are still here, I am returning you to humans," he decided.

"Yes, my lord," she promised. Sesshōmaru moved swiftly, Rin had long since been accustomed to travelling with her lord at his neck breaking speeds was still marveling at how gracefully he navigated the trees. She could barely see them, but he never faltered. It annoyed her and it amazed her in equal measure. Rin had in her years of travel met many formidable humans, one had moved swiftly but not as swiftly as her lord could now.

Suddenly they were standing on the lip of the well, which had her looking down at the black hole below her. Her lord's grip on her tightened, his claws tearing the silks she was dressed in.

"Thank you," she said.

He arched a brow at her then they were flying through the air again, she gasped as they landed just inside of the compound, on the engawa around the area she had been staying.

"Stay," he said setting her down, his claws traced her jaw.

"Sesshōmaru!" she hissed as he leaned over her, his lips were curved ever so slightly. "I have to…"

"Stay," he repeated.

Suddenly there was a rattling of the fusuma behind her, she turned, her lord's claws slipped from her jaw and chin.

"Who's…" Izayoi walked in. "Oh, it's you," she smiled.

Rin turned back to see that Sesshōmaru was gone and growled lowly. When she got her hands on that inu daiyōkai she was going to grab that pointy ear and scream in it as loud and as long as she could! And when she ran out of air, she'd start all over!

"Apparently," she said smiling tightly at Izayoi who walked forward; more like glided. The woman was geisha or something, she had to be, Izayoi had this way to command grace and elegance and poise; it wasn't fair. Rin looked at her muddy and bloody clothing then at Izayoi.

"I see you ran into trouble"

"I don't think any of it, or very much of it is mine," she admitted looking at the silks. She'd have to clean Bakusaiga, and the kaiken. Rin was pretty sure none of the blood was hers, and if it had been, she doubted Sesshōmaru would have brought her back.

"Do you just create trouble?" Izayoi sighed looking at the muddied clothing.

"I do not believe so, but my lord thinks I'm a kitsune in disguise, the monk thinks I just am unlucky," she shrugged.

"Let us get you cleaned up, you will be my attendant, Takemaru should be returning soon," Izayoi said.

Rin flinched internally. "I do still have the mission for my lord," she said levelly.

"Which you may do, but after Takemaru leaves, he's here until the wedding ceremony, then he will be going to visit the Emperor," Izayoi said.

"The Emperor?"

"Yes, after Takemaru is gone you may be free to go about your business as you please, but I would like to learn from you," Izayoi said as they walked into the halls of the compound. Rin was a little confused as to what exactly Izayoi was after from her, claiming her as a guest instead of a prisoner, but she wasn't about to argue.

"And what am I teaching?" she asked the older woman.

"You called me an ignorant child," Izayoi scorned.

"I…"

"I believe you are correct on that assessment," Izayoi said stopping Rin from back tracking which had Rin blinking in shock. "I do not know much about the world outside of Setsuna, I have never traveled far or alone, I heal the injured and ill, but I do not know the people I aid. And perhaps a different view will bring an end to this terrible conflict my people and the yōkai seem to find themselves embroiled it. I do not like war, Rin, I would like to end this before it gets my love killed," she said.

"I… I am not certain as to what I could teach you, my lady," Rin admitted.

"You wear a sword, and carry a dagger, and yet you were competent and confident in the healer's ward; are you a warrior or healer?" Izayoi asked her.

Rin frowned at that as she thought her answer over carefully. "I am my lord's Rin," she said honestly. "I am whatever I need to be, a healer to some, a killer to others, a protector, a friend, a defender, a voice. I am many things, my lady, for no one is truly one thing only, I have found the way of the sword to be enlightening and the art of healing fulfilling, which is two things I want in my life. I also could not be a geisha, I have no musical talent according to my lord," she snickered.

"I see," Izayoi nodded.

"I am whatever I need to be to stay of use and to stay with my lord."

"Why? Why serve a…"

"My lord is kind to me; he is ruthless to his enemies but what warrior is not?"

Izayoi was silent as they walked, and Rin found herself in the bathhouse again. Once alone she slowly peeled off her clothes and washed the mud away as swiftly as possible, drying her hair and looking around she stood as she collected her weapons and walked with the filthy clothes to go wash them. She wondered how she was supposed to talk to Magatsuhi if she could not even get to the well, her lord clearly wasn't going to aid her. Rin knew him well enough to know that if he had put her here once he'd do it again until she stopped trying. Not that that ever actually worked, it'd just force her to change tactics.

* * *

Sesshōmaru paused when he reached the clearing where he scented his father, and frowned seeing him so weak. Then again, Rin was an unusual human who had no fear of daiyōkai. Walking into the clearing he kept his hands in his sleeves so he did not give into temptation and kill his sire. Tōga saw him and his eyes narrowed on him.

"Father," he acknowledged with a slight tilt of his head for his alpha.

"Sesshōmaru," Tōga huffed as he pulled himself to his feet. Sesshōmaru assessed his father carefully, he had known that Rin could and would inflict damage, but to actually see it; he was once again impressed by his mate.

"Leave Rin alone," he ordered before he turned to leave.

"She's nothing, a mere insect!" Tōga sneered. Sesshōmaru reacted faster than his father anticipated and had the Inu no Tashio pinned to a tree, his claws on his sire's throat and his other claws poised to shred his father.

"Rin is mine," he snarled lowly. "An attack on her is an attack on me, father, you harm her I will unleash tenfold of whatever you do to my mate, and unlike before I do have the strength and endurance to take you. Leave Rin alone," he growled.

"You will see," Tōga said as he dropped his father again. "She's just another human, and like all humans, she will betray you Sesshōmaru," he said softly.

"Perhaps, but she hasn't yet."

"She will."

"If she should ever betray me I will handle the problem, not you," he sneered. For he sincerely doubted Rin would ever harm or betray him, she was much to dedicated for a human to contemplate lowering herself to their level. He had long since noticed that, especially in his puphood when she could have and should have sold him out, but like any True Mate she had kept her loyalty to him and watched his flank. Rin was a better mate than any of the inuyōkai bitches his father had paraded around before him.

"You will not have the strength to take me, pup," Tōga said.

"Then I will seek out the power and obliterate all who challenge me," he shrugged slightly. "Harm Rin and you will be the first to learn what I can do, father."

"You are a mere pup, boy, you will see there is much to learn."

"Hai, there is much to learn. You would do well to pay attention father or you will miss the lesson," he snapped before walking for his mother's shiro. He didn't miss his father's bewildered expression as he walked away. He had never understood his sire's hatred of humans, and he had never cared to, he had learned from Rin that strength was a matter of character, it was convictions, it was not strength of power. Rin was power, he had seen that, she was fearless, brave, she was unyielding, her human body might be frail but the spirit within was unbreakable.

And if his father persisted on being in the way then Sesshōmaru would remove that obstacle.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Kagome had decided to walk, she was furious, she was restless, and she wanted to 'SIT' InuYasha to New York or Quebec, she was so mad. If she could have 'SIT' Sesshōmaru to the Americas she would have.

InuYasha materialized at her side as she rubbed her aching back. It hadn't relented for the last week. Rin had said something about making a salve for her, and Kagome had thought to talk to Sango about this ache in her back; but her friend was busy wrangling her brood of children.

"Kagome," he started.

"He shouldn't have marked her!" Kagome snapped.

"And what should he have done?" InuYasha snapped. "Dropped her off at a human village, again? To be slaughtered by Kōga and his packmates, again, for their entertainment, again? Or should she have been left to fend for herself, again, and die of starvation? Kagome, he didn't steal anything from Rin, Rin is free to walk away any time she pleases."

"Oh really!?"

"Yes!" he snapped.

"And how would you know this!" she seethed.

"Because… Because I asked," he admitted, and that had her stopping, her hands resting on the swell of her stomach as she stared at her husband and mate. "I… After we defeated Naraku, and defeated Magatsuhi, and you were in your era, I… I couldn't reach you, it was driving me insane. I should have marked you, I kept thinking that over and over, I should have marked you, there were a thousand times I would've but I always listened to my human side and didn't, and you hated me for enot deciding between you and Kikyō and you both had the same soul but it wasn't the same, and I couldn't think.

"I couldn't function after you were gone, and Sesshōmaru had just left Rin in Edo, with Kaede. I don't know who's idea it was that Rin stay with is, I never asked to be honest. Rin asked why I was so sad all the time, that I should be fighting and happy, she was just so innocent and pure. I snapped at her, and this was when she was first staying in the village, Sesshōmaru was always near by if she wanted him, and she got real quiet. It was so meek, so weak and dead, after I had snapped at her, it was like I had stolen a light from her, and I watched her run to Sesshōmaru who had materialized from fuck knows where, and she said no one liked her. I didn't even have a chance to rebuff that before Sesshōmaru said very softly.

"'No one hates you Rin, his bond is incomplete and his bonded is missing,' and he said it very levelly. Rin asked, and he explained, and she asked about her mark, and he explained it all very patiently, you would have had to have heard him to understand it, but when she asked why you weren't there I just about lost it. He just knelt to her level and said that being marked, or unmarked didn't make mates stay together, it was a choice. She asked if she had a choice and he said yes, it was just that simple to him. Rin has a choice in this Kagome, if Rin were to ever walk away he'd let her," InuYasha said.

Kagome sighed as she deflated a little at that, rubbing her heavy belly.

"She's just, she's so sweet and kind and I don't want her taken advantage of, she's just…" she trailed off.

"Rin is pure," he filled in. "You're not wrong, she makes people want to protect her, but Kagome, I've seen Rin with a sword, a naginata, a bow and arrows, and kaiken. As much as you see this helpless little girl, know she is a warrior who can kick some serious ass. She's a very capable warrior, Kagome."

"She's barely sixteen, and I just… she deserves someone who will love her, someone who would cherish her and give her the normalcy Sesshōmaru deprives her of," Kagome said.

"Rin can make her own decisions," he said.

"She just…" Kagome whined lowly as a rippling pain squeazed her back, and rippled up from beneath her belly and over the pups within her. Oh Kami! InuYasha caught her, and she gripped his arms hard as she tried not to cry out at this pain. The pain subsided slowly, and she felt like she was leaking as she looked in InuYasha's eyes then.

"Oh kami," she muttered.

"Kagome, that's not pee," he warned her lowly.

"Lets… let's walk," she said carefully. InuYasha moved to hold her side, his arm looping around her back as his claws rested against her belly, his other hand was gripping hers tightly.

"I just… Rin is like my baby sister, she's so sweet and naïve and Sesshōmaru's a bastard," she stated.

"I know he's a bastard," InuYasha said. "But Rin wouldn't stay as devoted to him if he was a complete abusive asshole. She's a smart girl, Kagome, and we shouldn't worry about her right now," InuYasha said softly.

"I am though! When is she InuYasha! When!? Why would she fall down the well, no one else could pass!" Kagome whimpered.

"I could only pass cause of an incomplete bond," he muttered.

"That's my point! When is she!" Kagome wanted to scream and cry but she walked with InuYasha taking measured steps. She didn't want to do the entire labor and birth without InuYasha so the longer no one else knew about her being in labor the longer she could fret over her baby sister and not dwell on her impending closed up, stifling birth with Kaede and Sango there.

"Whenever she is, Kagome, she can take care of herself."

"I'm still pissed Sesshōmaru marked her."

"Don't be, he removed all his choices to what she wants the moment he did that," he sighed.

Kagome frowned, that was just a sad thought.


	22. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 11**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

Izayoi was subjected to another restless night, she could not settle her mind, she was tossing and turning.

In her dreams she was running, she was running through a very beautiful garden, it was green, and the rain had just ceased falling, there were a thousand birds singing, and the late spring was warming. It was beautiful, it was unreal, the level of care and detail. She chuckled as she ran softly, holding her kimonos as she ran, her feet were bare for her rare moment of pleasure, she could hear the water. There was something otherworldly about this garden, it was unlike any she had ever seen.

But she was focused as she chuckled and ran, she was running for some reason, there was a playful urgency to her running, which had her laughing.

"I got you!" a gruff voice laughed as a set of strong arms enveloped her, she squealed a bit as he swung her around. She gasped finding herself with her back pressed against a strong chest which rumbled lowly when he breathed. There was also a set of strong arms enveloping her, which made her feel safe, made her feel loved and warm. Izayoi leaned back on the man, she chuckled.

"It's so beautiful here," she breathed.

"It's yours," the voice said, which had her frowning slightly.

That was not Takemaru's voice, tilting her head back she stared in horror as a playful dream warped into a nightmare. The man holding her was a yōkai! His eyes were gold and his hair was drawn up in a silver tail, there was a fang caught on his lip, and he grinned rather ferally which had her slipping from his grasp.

"No…" she whispered.

"What is it beloved?" he asked.

"No!" she shrieked as she threw off her duvet and sat up on her futon, her chest heaving, her heart pounding painfully in her chest, and a thin coat of sweat on her skin. A groan escaped her in a rather unladylike manner as she fell back on the futon.

She couldn't rest, she looked at her room, the dying candle light illuminated very little in a warm orange glow, which had her sighing.

That, of all her dreams had been the most intense, she could not understand it. Slowly extracting herself from her futon she decided a late night walk was what she needed. Pulling on a heavy robe to ward off the night's chill she picked up the small candle and slipped out of her room to the gardens. Izayoi had spent many years in Setsuna, it had been her second home, but the destruction of her father's own home had forced her intended to take her in, for which she was grateful. Takemaru was a very kind and generous man.

Still, these vivid dreams which plagued her made her question a union with Takemaru and if it was wise.

Walking on the engawa she paused when she saw a small form sitting against one of the posts. Izayoi inhaled sharply, she could never explain it, she knew she should but she simply could not, but she felt compelled to help and trust the girl Rin. There was something so small, so vulnerable and yet powerful within the small woman, she felt she should aid Rin. Though Takemaru was less inclined, Izayoi had persuaded her intended to let her hire Rin as an attendant for her, though she kept Rin in a guest quarters. It felt… wrong, to put Rin with the other servants. There was something regal and commanding about Rin, like a warrior to be paid her dues, she was a force, a typhoon, and yet she was gentle, she was elegant like a blossom, and she felt; as silly as this seemed Izayoi could not shake the sense; Rin felt royal. There was something about the girl which was like standing with the Empress or before the Emperor, it was this awe inspiring sensation.

"Couldn't sleep?" Rin asked, which had Izayoi jolting a little as she frowned at the girl. The girl chuckled. "Don't worry, I couldn't either."

"Is that why you are sitting here in the rain?" Izayoi huffed.

"I like the rain," Rin chuckled. "But no, that is not why I am sitting here, I came here to think about my problem and how to go about achieving a solution. And you my lady?" Rin asked.

"I have been having very strange dreams lately," she admitted as she took a seat beside Rin. The rain was cool on her bare feet as they dangled over the garden floor.

"Oh? May I ask what about?" Rin asked.

"They are unclear," she lied.

"Izayoi-sama," Rin said softly. "Do these dreams… involve?... someone who is not Takemaru?" Rin asked sagely.

Izayoi sputtered as she bit the inside of her cheek to try not to answer.

"I see," Rin said softly with this knowing tone.

"I do not know why," Izayoi admitted as she stared at the garden. She didn't dare to look at Rin, or to let Rin see her shame. "I have been dreaming of a man though," she said.

"Mmm," Rin hummed.

"Tonight I saw the man I dream of is a yōkai though," she whispered.

"I used to have dreams like that," Rin said softly.

"You did?" Izayoi stared at the young woman who lifted her hand to the rain.

"I did. Since the time I was very little, I would dream of a very beautiful, very sad silver man," Rin admitted. "I told my mama about him once."

"You did?"

"Yes," Rin said softly.

"What did you do about them?" Izayoi asked.

"I found him," Rin answered.

"What!?" Izayoi hissed.

"He is my lord, I am his Rin, I was always going to seek him out, it just took a bit of time," Rin admitted.

"These dreams are possession," Izayoi stated. She hated the dreams; she hated the restless yearning they inspired within her.

"They are, but not the kind you believe," she said softly.

* * *

Rin looked at the older woman and smiled slightly. For as long as Rin could remember she had dreamt of her lord, it was of her first memories. She had told her mama, her mama said that the silver man was a protective spirit watching over her. Her mama hadn't been wrong in that sense. Many years of asking though Rin learnt that Kagome had had dreams of InuYasha long before they met; though she had never comprehended or known that.

According to Kimi it was a bound between True Mates, a window into one's mate's life, a chance to see with a soul when all the other senses were failing. Rin didn't entirely understand it, but dreams were merely a looking glass into the actual eyes and heart of their bonded True Mate, it was a step in the bonding process. Not that it had ever mattered to Rin, she had long since resigned herself to the fact she would love only one man, and he was Sesshōmaru. Whatever form that love took was whatever form it was, but he was it for her, in whatever capacity that would be.

"You dream of that monster coming and stealing you away, pretending to love you!?" Izayoi demanded.

"One thing to know about a yōkai, my lady, they do not pretend whatever emotion it is they display, you can rest assure that whatever emotion they follow or feel is felt to the fullest and with the deepest devotion a human cannot comprehend, it is consuming, like drowning in a tsunami or burning in the sun, it is felt to the fullest."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I have felt it. But I doubt you and I dream of the same yōkai, so tell me about yours," she said softly. Rin doubted anyone dreamt of Sesshōmaru how she dreamt of her lord. Except maybe Jaken and she did not want to know what the kappa dreamt of in regard to their lord. Sesshōmaru probably did not wish to know either.

"Who do you dream of?" Izayoi demanded.

"I dreamt of my lord, when I was a little girl, long before I met him."

"And afterwards?" Izayoi asked.

"I did not dream of him because I was with him," Rin explained. She would dream of Sesshōmaru when they were apart, but it wasn't like before their magic link was formed. Before it was always just him, and just her, they didn't do much. She remembered dreams where they would sit together on an engawa, or she would play in a beautiful shiro's halls, or they would just be together under a large magnolia tree. The dreams were not important, what had been important was Sesshōmaru, he was always there, and there was something sad and tired about him, something lost.

"I see."

"Who do you dream of?"

"I do not know," Izayoi dismissed. "He is very handsome though, with eyes that are gold as the sun, hair white as fresh snow, and marks the color of plum blossoms," she said softly.

"I see," Rin nodded.

"What does it mean?" Izayoi asked.

"They are just dreams until they should come to fruit Izayoi," Rin said softly. "It does no one any favors to dwell upon them until the time is right," she admitted.

"That is maddeningly unhelpful! I want them gone, I need sleep," Izayoi sighed in exhaustion, as she rubbed her brow.

"I have a remedy, some tea," Rin offered.

"Nothing aids what ails me," she murmured.

"I will make you the tea my mother made me," Rin said standing. Offering Izayoi a hand she watched the older woman eye her hand warily before accepting it and getting up. Walking through the halls of Setsuna they found the kitchens where Rin started to prepare the tea. She did not do a tea ritual, she had never had patience for the beauty of process of such a ritual, she merely wanted the tea.

"What do you mean by the dreams coming to fruit?"

"From my understanding, according to my lord's mother, the dreams cease when you meet the one you dream of, though that is not in my experience."

"What is your experience?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes there is peace, the dreams are no longer all consuming, when apart they're there, like a comforting blanket," she admitted. Rin had always found comfort in dreams she had of Sesshōmaru when he was away, there were times it was like she could see through his eyes. But that was absurd, she knew it, no connection was ever that strong according to Kimi.

"I see, how do you find comfort in such thing?" Izayoi asked.

"For me it just is," Rin replied. Pouring them both some tea she assessed the older woman.

"Why are you here Rin, what keeps you here?"

"I seek answers from the Shikon no Tama," Rin sighed. "What keeps me here is my lord probably, I do not know what to do about him right now. He is a most vexing of creature, very infuriating and quiet."

"Your lord is here!?"

"Yes," she replied. "He is here, but he is not yet my lord. I will admit it is best not to dwell on this conundrum, it will make your head pound as if you had beaten your head against a mountain."

"I see, and why is that?" Izayoi mused as she settled back sipping her tea.

"My lord's brother's mate calls it 'time travel', I am not from when this time is happening, merely a far-off future," Rin explained.

"Really!?" Izayoi blinked rapidly.

"You must think me mad, my lady, but then I think me mad at times since arriving here," Rin chuckled.

"Not at all," Izayoi said. "I… I had heard tales of such occurrences happening, though they were from the West."

"I see, well, perhaps I will find my answers in the West," Rin admitted blandly.

"Well, the Shikon no Tama is in the Taijiya village in the north, no one knows where, but that is where the Shikon no Tama is," Izayoi admitted.

"I see…" Rin mused. She would need to investigate that, perhaps the well had not needlessly spat her out in a random time. Perhaps an actual connection to the accursed jewel was what was needed, and perhaps that would reveal it's secrets as to how to save her lord.

She hissed a bit as she slapped her neck at the sharp pinch there and frowned.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

It was well into the night now, Sesshōmaru rest against the well, his head back and his eyes closed as he focused on breathing. The Tenseiga was resting on his shoulder, he had his right arm resting on his bent knee. He was seeking her out through the bond, but he was finding it to be a maddening void. Something he despised because it meant she was not here. He did not care about what his father's will was, Rin was down this well, and when she returned she would need him. Slowly his claws curled into a fist as he cursed the kami and the fates for this.

There was a sound which had his eyes snapping open as he threateningly uncurled his claws at the new comers.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Myōga appeared on his wrist which had him growling lowly as Tōtōsai appeared riding Mō-Mō. He said nothing as he between the two of them; they had been his father's most loyal of servants and the protectors of his father's will. He wanted them both dead, they both knew it which was why they tended to steer clear of him, contacting him through Bokusenō when they absolutely had to. Sesshōmaru felt his claw twitching with the desire to skewer them.

"Sesshōmaru-sama," Tōtōsai bowed his head lowly. "The final part of your father's will is ready to be executed."

"I do not give a damn what my father wanted," he snarled lowly which had the flea fleeing to a safer perch as Sesshōmaru glared at them.

"I believe that you will want to hear what is to be done," Tōtōsai said as he got of Mō-Mō then.

"Father deprived me of everything of value long ago, I do not need his help or final faux act of a will and fatherly kindness to keep what is mine," he growled lowly.

His father had made a fool of him, had treated him as a second son, insulted his rank and his accomplishments from the time he was a mere pup. And upon his death, the fool had entrusted his final will and action to be carried out by the flea, the smith and the tree! His father had stolen everything from Sesshōmaru the moment Sesshōmaru failed his mate and could not retaliate because his father's harlot was pregnant and in danger. Instead of doing the thing a good alpha would do, which would be removing their mate and pup to safety, Tōga had had no qualms about sacrificing Sesshōmaru's mate so Izayoi and InuYasha were safe with humans.

"You will want to hear this," Tōtōsai declared.

* * *

Kagome moaned lowly and quietly as she rocked her hips. She and InuYasha had returned to the village hours ago, and it was well into the night, Kagome would curse and scream but she hurt to much to utter a sound. She wanted her mom! She wanted her mom right now!

She did not have her mom, instead she had Sango, Kaede and surprisingly, Sesshōmaru's mother. That had been an unexpected twist for Kagome. The pain was a rippling rolling pain which seemed to ripple from her back, to her pelvis, up and over her hard belly. Kagome had not found a comfortable position, though she had found a spot right now that didn't hurt. She was gripping the lip of the platform in Kaede's hut, holding on as she bent her knees and moved her hips. The building preasure hurt, and she wanted it over, she whimpered as another wave of pain began rolling over her, Kaede and Sango were making her tea and talking softly because about two hours ago she had screamed for silence.

It was only Kimi who made a noise and it was a deep rumble, Kimi was standing beside her, her claws sliding through Kagome's hair rather maternally. She was stunned that the daiyōkai was here, but she hurt too much to argue.

"You are doing very well, girl," Kimi murmured. "A strong spirit for a human, the pups will be strong too."

"It hurts!" Kagome whimpered.

"Let me see how far you are Kagome," Sango said standing. Kagome was reluctant to move but accepted Kimi's aid to move a bit. Sango helped clean her up and checked how far she was. By her count, Kagome figured she was getting close, she had to be, she didn't know how much more of this she could take!

Oh Kami!

There was this rippling, paralyzing pain again, it rolled through her body, making her legs tremble, her knees weak, and her hips ache as she whimpered. Leaning against Kimi she found herself clinging to the woman's fur, and feeling the claws through her hair was distracting.

"I want InuYasha," she whimpered. She wanted InuYasha so she could 'SIT' him into the next century for doing this to her! She wanted a hospital! She wanted a doctor! Mostly! Mostly Kagome wanted her mama!

"You are doing very well, now let us lay you down," Kaede instructed. Sango was there, Kagome could see they were talking with Kimi but she couldn't tell about what because it hurt!

Another rolling pain speared through her, tearing through the belly and her cervix, and she bit her lip hard to keep from crying out. Kami this hurt! She wanted this kid out of her! She wanted it right now.

"Now Kagome, on the next contraction I want you to bear down," Sango's voice said.

"I can't," she weapt, she hurt so bad! She had been doing this since this morning.

"You can and you will human," Kimi snapped in a voice of authority which had Kagome staring up at the woman, her chest heaving. The pain started again, and now she didn't silence the agon as she screamed.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere in Shikoku InuY** **ō** **kai Territory, Japan...**

The moon was high when he felt the flea's minuscule presence.

"I have found the girl, my liege!" Myōga declared.

"Good, where is she?" Tōga snarled lowly as Myōga spat out her blood.

"She hides amongst the humans, she is under the protection of Setsuna no Takemaru," Myōga supplied.

"Good, keep an eye on here, I will deal with her in a bit."

"Of course master," the flea said before disappearing. Tōga stared at that small drop of blood on his hand, her scent was one he had long since committed to memory, but to smell it again…

Tōga snarled lowly. He would deal with Rin the moment she set foot outside the human compound.


	23. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 12**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere in Kyoto, Japan...**

Rin had her hair braided, and the early morning light was peaking out when she was intercepted by Izayoi.

"The men have gone out for a bit, we should gather supplies before they return," Izayoi informed her softly.

"Supplies?"

"I have been unable to cultivate a proper herb garden and there are many herbs that grow wild," Izayoi chuckled.

"Ah, I know that well," Rin chuckled as they walked softly through the compound.

"Yes, well, we will be going out with Daisuke," she said.

"Very well," she nodded.

"Perhaps today you may teach me that salve for inuyōkai claws," Izayoi said brightly.

"I might," she agreed as they walked. Rin didn't know if she could or should teach that to Izayoi, for there were many reasons not to, but she could admit there was an appeal. She would need information on the Taijiya village before heading out and she knew to get that she would have to become comfortable amongst these humans, which was hard to do, Takemaru's mere presence unsettled her. Rin had always had nightmares of Takemaru, especially after seeing the dead human attempting to cleave her head from her body, she had never seen a human filled with such hatred.

"It will be nice to leave the compound for a little while," Izayoi said.

"Yes," Rin smiled in agreement.

It was when the rain wasn't quite so heavy that they were finally able to leave. It took a short ride to get to where Izayoi wanted to go, which was surprisingly near the river; or what she had termed, the border. Rin slid off her horse as she left Izayoi talking to Daisuke. The young man was very kind, even handsome for a human, he was very enthusiastic too, which was a different mindset than what Rin was accustomed to from humans. Then again, at Kimi's shiro there'd always been eager attendants who enjoyed Rin's company, human or not.

Crouching by the river Rin examined a few of the herbs that Izayoi wanted when she heard it. A small twig snap which had her spinning around just in time to block the sword. She had Bakusaiga out which had her staring at him again, he snarled as he used his weight and height to throw her back, his mokomoko knocking the wind from her lungs as she hit the tree. Gasping she clawed at the wrist pinning her as he leveled Sō'unga to her nose.

"RIN!" Izayoi shouted, and Rin watched just in time as Tōga released her to turn to cut the other's down, exposing his mokomoko to her. He slashed down Daisuke before the human could make a move, he gasped as he lay there gurgling in his blood; not dead but missing his sword arm. Tōga had turned now, focusing his attentions on Izayoi who was trying to back away, Rin knew he didn't know about his True Mate and knew he'd do something he'd regret if she didn't stop him right now! Rin had the kaiken in her hand and she slammed it into his upper shoulder blade; through his mokomoko too, the mokomoko convulsed as he cried out, dropping her, which had her gasping violently for air as she grabbed Bakusaiga and spun between him and Izayoi.

"You think you can hurt me, human?" he snarled.

"I just did, back up," she ordered kicking Sō'unga from the ground and into the river. Tōga's left hand twitched and Rin would guess she had hit a sever bundle of nerves as his arm hung there limply. "My lady, come take Daisuke, return to Setsuna; now!" she ordered.

"Rin…" Izayoi started.

"Go now!" Rin ordered. "You move I will skewer you, Inu no Taishō," Rin warned lowly as she stood ready to attack. Izayoi got Daisuke on his horse and was running off when Rin relaxed a little.

"You cannot stand against me human," he sneered.

"I am, right this minute," she warned.

"And what makes you think you will remain standing, after I kill you I will destroy the woman!" he snarled lowly.

"Why are you like this!?" she snapped standing up. " ** _WHY!_** What did I ever do to you!? I'm only here to save your son; you ignorant lout!" she shrieked.

"What?" he snarled lowly, his amber eyes narrowing. Stalking forward her temper running hot she yanked her kaiken from his back, which had him roaring before she kicked his knee.

"I am here to save my lord, your son, you idiot!" she hissed.

"You're human, you cannot save anyone," he sneered.

Growling she grabbed his pointy ear, twisting as she yanked him down to her level. "Listen well Tōga, I do not have time for your alpha male bullshit, I do not serve you, I do not cower should you strike at me, and I will not waver, I am here to save your son before he ceases to exist!"

"What?"

"My Sesshōmaru-sama was cursed by Magatsuhi! Do You Understand What That Means!?" she growled icily.

Now Tōga flinched as he pulled away from her. She huffed as she stalked away from him, she would return to Setsuna, find a map, get to the Shikon no Tama before she killed Tōga by accident. The lout was infuriating in the short time she had had to deal with him.

"That's not possible," Tōga said.

"Not yet," she replied as she spun on the massive Inu Daiyōkai. "It has not happened yet, but it will, and if I don't figure out how to undo it, he's not dead, he ceases to be!"

"Why you?"

" **You tell me!** " she snapped pulling out the accursed pearl she hadn't been able to remove from her throat since pulling it on. " ** _You gave this to me! It dragged me into Honekui no Ido! It's Why I'm Here! So Tell Me Why You Did This!_** "

Tōga moved towards her, which had her lifting the kaiken threateningly, but he held his hands up nonthreateningly as he moved towards her, carefully lifting the pearl to be examined.

* * *

Tōga finally assessed the female before him, she was glaring, not submitting or lowering her kaiken; which she kept poised to strike. His shoulder and mokomoko could still feel the effects of her strike, and it hurt, his arm was useless as it healed. Reaching out he carefully took the pearl in his claws and let it rest on his palm. He was a bit stunned the human wasn't cowering in fear, but then he had always known this particular little human was peculiar. The girl's eyes were defiant and her fury at him was almost tangible.

"This is a kuroshinju," he said.

"I'm aware," she replied blandly.

"You said I gave this to you?"

"You left it for me, though why I do not know!" she hissed grabbing it back and stepping away, her kaiken never now; she was on defense.

Tōga stared at the human, the woman he had always sought to destroy. Since his time in his father's palace he remembered the fate to be bestowed upon his bloodline and he despised it. It was why he had sought to eliminate his son's human mate. Not only that, it was an insult to him that his son should be bound to those who wanted to eliminate their kind, and yet, this human.

He had seen her a handful of times over the past centuries, and she had never wavered. She had never bowed, never submitted, even when he had made her, she had merely looked at him with this sad, defiant, knowing look which had infuriated him. But this look, the look she was giving him right this minute, it was different, it was determination, it was fury, it was passion and faith; she had faith for whatever reason.

"I would never leave something so valuable to a human," he sneered.

"Well you did! Why!? _What is this thing!_ **And Why Did It Bring Me Here!** " she demanded. " ** _WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!_** " she screamed.

"I want you to release your hold on my son and never return!" he seethed. "I want your death!"

"My lord has never told me to leave and he would destroy all if I perished without permission. He'd be gravely insulted," she snapped as she folded her arms and gave him a vicious glare rather reminiscent of his son.

"If what you say is true, and he has indeed been marked by Magatsuhi then it is too late," Tōga muttered. He knew of the evil within that accursed jewel everyone so desired, he knew the power within it too; though it meant little to someone of his callibur.

"It isn't too late, I was told to speak to Naohi," she snapped furiously.

"The evil within that jewel is all consuming, it is the power to devour a daiyōkai, to drain them of all their power," he snapped.

"I am aware!" she countered. "I know all about that accursed gem, it is the cause of much misery from my era," she stated.

"You truly…?"

"I am not from now," she stated firmly. "I am most certainly not from now," she snapped.

"How do you know?" he sneered. The concept of time was so minuscule in a human life and he frowned at the idea of one actually travelling through it. There were a few rare yōkai who could, they loved to create little spots where time would trap a human; and slowly devour the soul of a human. Occasionally they would trap a yōkai or daiyōkai, usually the time loop they created was inescapable.

"Because you are here," she stated. "When I am from you son is my lord and he is the Inu no Tashio of my era, he is the greatest Inu no Taishō to ever lead," she growled lowly.

"You know this?" he whispered.

"I know this," she agreed.

"What else do you know?" he asked.

"A great many things but I am not here to indulge you, I am here to save my lord," she snapped furiously. He felt like he was being chided by Kimi herself, the woman looked so disdainful and regal, yet not overbearing. Tōga turned his thoughts over carefully.

Tōga had always loved Sesshōmaru, Sesshōmaru was his pride, his joy, even if he could not indulge the pup. The pup was a warrior, a leader, a conqueror which was something to be proud of. And even now Sesshōmaru's own growing power outclassed Tōga's, he could feel that, and he could feel his son's restless desire to challenge him for the position of Inu no Tashio, but hadn't. Why Sesshōmaru hadn't challenged was something Tōga couldn't figure out.

Looking at this human though he was pretty certain he knew what was driving his son.

Over the centuries he had scorned the mere idea that a human was his son's True Mate, he had scoffed at the idea of his progeny being the child cursed in a cycle of reincarnation and doomed to love a human. Tōga had taken it upon himself to teach the boy that humans were nothing, they were mere insects of life, they did not mean anything. Tōga would not let his progeny be bound to the prophecy of that human miko, Midoriko was not all knowing.

"I will aid you," he said carefully.

"But?" the girl snarled lowly, her brow arching in a most Sesshōmaru like manner.

"But I want to know everything," he said firmly.

The girl mulled this over, she held up her kaiken when he moved towards her to inspect her fang. He had seen the fang over the centuries, he wanted to truly examine it! Such power, a human shouldn't wield it. However, the kaiken at his throat had him not moving to examine the fang.

"Very well, but if you betray me I will damn destiny and fate and kill you myself," she snarled.

"He is my son," he said.

She snorted. "That never seemed to mean much to you," she sneered stalking off after her lady. "I will meet you here in the morning," she said dismissively.

He growled wanting to run after her and remind her who the alpha was.

* * *

**Tsuzuki Castle, Shikoku InuY** **ōkai Pack Territory, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru slipped from the endless court proceedings, he was still apologizing for running from a diplomatic mission, and Tsukuyomaru took great pleasure in Sesshōmaru's discomfort about the situation he found himself in. Now he and Tsukuyomaru were walking the shiro's gardens. Sesshōmaru's mother had the most impressive gardens of any daiyōkai, she was truly the envy of the land. He had heard rumors of his grandmother's envy of his mother's gardens. The Yuan Empire though had never seen his mother's gardens before these past few years, which was decades after their initial invasion, so he didn't know if there was much truth in their words.

Personally, Sesshōmaru had always found life in the court and shiro stifling, it was a match of wits and words, for which he found tedious. In a place where no one ever said what they meant or meant what they said he had decided silence was his best tool. Being silent took little effort, and it made it all the more crippling when he said what he needed to say. It was a boring. He longed for the days of battle, where there was always a need to be alive, to do something, or he longed for the days he traveled with Rin and every day was an adventure simply because the human did not know how to live life with stillness. He loved that about his mate, she was such a wild, lively, loving woman; more so than any human or yōkai he had ever encountered. She was a creature that loved life, and after having run around with her and having fought side by side with her, he found the life in court stifling and boring. Not to mention his father's endless parade of possible 'mates' or 'courtesans'; Sesshōmaru understood the need to make these alliances but he didn't understand how him having a bedmate made them happen; especially because he already had a True Mate. He wanted none other than his Rin.

He especially did not wish to deal with the Yuan Princess his grandfather and grandmother had sent to his mother's court!

So, he was a bit relieved to be walking out in the gardens now, rather than rehashing the victory he had helped with over the Mongol forces which attempted to invade decades ago. The only good thing about the Mongol Invasion was meeting another Daiyōkai Heir who understood what was expected of them.

Tsukuyomaru was perhaps, other than Rin or A-Un, the closest thing to a friend Sesshōmaru had.

"She's returned," Tsukuyomaru chuckled.

Sesshōmaru said nothing. Tsukuyomaru had always despised humans for their weakness, but he had never been so set in his mind that he held Sesshōmaru's mate's race against her. Rin had bested Tsukuyomaru repeatedly at igo, since then Rin had kept Tsukuyomaru's respect.

"You should go see her," Tsukuyomaru said.

Sesshōmaru didn't reveal a thing though.

"It is good she's returned, I demand a rematch, and possibly a practice, she is a formidable human, very impressive, you've chosen well," Tsukuyomaru said. "I will distract the other ladies who are awaiting to shower you with praises for your valor in the war," he chuckled.

"You could just say you wanted the females," Sesshōmaru said.

"Yes, but with you around I could never get them," the bat cackled.

Sesshōmaru refrained from rolling his eyes but quickly took to the skies, darting through them as he tracked down Rin's scent. She was heading for that human compound which had him snatching her up when she had almost reached the humans she was staying with right then. He perched them in a tree, he had her cradled against his chest, and she looked startled as she clung to his heavy armor.

"Sesshōmaru!" she squeaked.

"Rin," he greeted.

"What are you doing!? I need to get back!" she hissed.

He chuckled as he traced his nose along her cheekbone, reveling in her familiar scent. She still smelt innocent, which was new, and enticing, her scent was so pure and clean, none of him clinging to her yet.

"You are being most strange my lord," she hissed.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru stared balefully at Tōtōsai and Myōga, waiting for the old fools to speak. He remembered that his infinite patience was needed when handling them. Rin had been the one to tell him that he would never achieve anything if he did not have patience and hold his temper. Right now, though the desire to let his light whip and poison fly loose to destroy all them was too tempting; especially right at this moment. Rin was in danger, Rin was missing, Rin was injured, his temper was running thin right now as he glared at them.

There were times that he needed to have patience; this would be one of those times; he could sense that.

"And what do you have to tell me?" he asked icily. He was tempted to tear them apart, though he knew that would not answer anything to happen in his mate.

"The final will of Tōga," Tōtōsai said sitting as he produced an ancient scroll.

" _To My Eldest Son,_

" _I bequeath you nothing for you have far surpassed whatever I could give to you, but impart you with a small comfort for the coming centuries…_ "

Sesshōmaru's eyes narrowed then. Centuries!?

Rin did not have centuries! She didn't have tomorrow if she didn't come through that well soon! He could still scent her pain and her blood and it was driving him insane waiting for her.

" _There are no words to convey the depths of my regrets, my son, for from before the time you were sired I had fought to keep a fate befalling you that was not mine to stop. And it was never mine to control, so I plead, and beg for your forgiveness…_ "


	24. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 13**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere in Kyoto, Japan...**

"You need practice," he stated seeing the blooming bruises on her throat again. He also scented his father all over her, which annoyed him. Sesshōmaru knew that Rin would never betray him, or defile herself with another, she was however an unmated human and that was a rarity. But he savored this sweet scent, fertile, woman, but clean, pure, she was innocent.

"Practice?"

"We will spar, tomorrow," he decided. He would have his mate prepared to fight again, she seemed younger this time. It was a bit strange, but he marveled at her beauty.

"I do not believe I can…" she started.

"I will retrieve you," he warned.

Rin sighed, he could sense her exasperation but didn't mind as he touched his nose to her temple. She was always a formidable warrior, the fact his father had gotten his claws on her twice in such a short time unsettled Sesshōmaru, but then again she was surprisingly young. He had never seen her so young or scented her innocence. It was nice. He wondered though, he wondered why she was so unnervingly young.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"You," he replied. He had come for his mate because he had missed her. The last time they had been together had been in that tent, and the Mongol invasion was in full swing. He remembered every minute of it, and he had missed her. She had dove down Honekui no Ido after the success of stemming off the invasion, but he hadn't seen her to celebrate their victory. Rin had been crucial to their success, and her knowledge of coming events had saved them.

"Me!?" she sputtered.

"I will see you tomorrow," he promised and took her back to the humans, he chuckled as he left her bewildered and confused and as close to the human party she had been tracking as he dared to go. Sesshōmaru was not uncomfortable amongst humans, but he was aware they were not comfortable around him, and his mate needed their protection. Unlike the last time he had been with her she could not seek the protection of the pack with his father as alpha and not fighting a war. He was aware that his alpha and father hadn't known about Rin's involvement in the invasion.

Setting her down he gave her a swift peck on the lips and darted off to go seek out his mother and inform her of Rin's return. His mother was very fond of his human, and no doubt would want an audience with Rin. He paused though seeing his father returning the Tsuzuki Castle, there was blood on his father's shoulder and mokomoko, Sō'unga was sheathed on his father's back, but Sesshōmaru sensed his father's battle weariness.

"Sesshōmaru," his father turned on him, and he frowned as he hid his hands in his sleeves. The temptation to tear his father apart was a bit overwhelming.

"Father," he managed with the utmost neutrality he could muster because he was tempted to skewer his father for putting hands on Rin. However, not yet. Something in him always refrained from giving into his ultimate desire; now wasn't the time to strike, now wasn't the time to take the title Inu no Taishō, there was still much he had to learn; he knew that. Besides, he didn't think he was ready to take Sō'unga either, he had the power and the strength but he knew it took immense power to seal Sō'unga's voice away and he remembered Rin saying that to do it that would require two other fangs his father did not yet have. Until his father forged them Sesshōmaru was content to wait for his chance to strike. When he did strike he would kill his father. And he wasn't inclined to steal his mate's fang to do that, the fan was clearly something that wanted her, and when her fang was in his grasp it always pulsed with a familiarity he didn't know, which was unsettling.

"You will be travelling to Ryūkotsuse's lands, we are need of negotiating new trade contracts," he stated.

Sesshōmaru said nothing.

"By any means necessary, you are to accept his proposals if needed," Tōga warned him sharply.

"Proposals?" he arched a brow and frown.

"Ryūkotsuse has several eligible daughters, you will find it necessary to negotiate to have one as your mate," Tōga stated.

"I will not dishonor myself that way," Sesshōmaru snapped. "I will go and negotiate the trade but I will not defile myself with a low class dragon!" he seethed as he stalked into the shiro gardens. It didn't take long for him to find his mother, she was quietly playing biwa. His mother was a magnificent musician, his mate could not do anything beyond singing for the sake of his ears.

"Sesshōmaru, no warm greeting for your beloved mother?" she teased as she stopped playing and gingerly set the biwa aside.

"Mother," he inclined his head slightly.

"What is it?" she asked rearranging her silks and furs as she smiled at him.

"Rin has returned."

"Oh the little human is back!" her smile was one of genuine delight and with a predatory gleam to her as she clasped her claws together. His mother's magenta claws were a natural yōkai mark showing her poisonous and venomous nature, and it was the only warning she gave many. "I was aware of this, your father informed me the other day, but I am please you have confirmed this."

"Rin is with the humans at the Setsuna home," he stated.

"Very well, I will see to her safety, your father has informed me of his desire for you to go to Ryūkotsuse's lands," his mother said.

Sesshōmaru frowned.

"If you should bring any of those tarts to my shiro Sesshōmaru I will sic Rin upon them," she stated.

"Very well," he bowed slightly and smirked at his mother's boldness at such a declaration. It was one thing if a female was sent to them without the promise of a safe home, but another for if he brought one to their home voluntarily.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Kagome moaned as she lay back against her futon, her back was killing her, and her body ached, now though she had her best friend and practically her sister between her legs coaxing the child from her. It hurt! It hurt so badly, and there were claws slipping through her hair comforting.

"That's it Kagome! You're doing very well!" Sango praised her as Kaede prepared for the child. Kagome whimpered, she tasted blood on her lip as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"When I say you're going to push," Sango said.

"I can't!" Kagome admitted.

"You will, little one, you will," Kimi said in a low soothing tone. Briefly Kagome wondered why the inuyōkai was here but she didn't dwell on it as the pain started building up again.

"Alright," Sango said, and Kagome screamed, she couldn't contain this pain! It was tearing her apart, she screamed as something started pushing down and through her, she felt like she was being split in half! She wanted it over! She wanted the kid out of her!"

"Very good, I have the head, on the next one I'm going to want you to push again," Sango said. Kagome gasped for breath as the clawed hands slid encouragingly through her hair, she whimpered as the pain started building again with the pain another scream came as she bore down and felt the huge body slip from her and another cry join them.

"Very good Kagome!" Sango praised as Kaede took the child to clean it off. Kagome was gasping for breath as she lay there trying to catch her breath.

"And here you are, a healthy boy," Kaede said as she held the pup towards her, wrapped in the furs that InuYasha had collected for the child's blanket. Kagome reached for the pup and took him from Kaed smiling as she traced his face.

"He looks like Tōga," Kimi declared, which had Kagome looking at the woman who was perched rather motherly behind her. Kagome looked back at her baby and smiled, he had silver hair which seemed to be downy in texture, his father's ears, and brilliant amber eyes, she smiled at the pup. Slowly, not as intensely as before Kagome felt another pain starting with blinding ferocity, which had her whimpering.

"Hold steady child, the second pup is coming," Kimi said taking her pup from her. Kagome gasped as the pain rolled over her and she bit her lip again as she writhed at the agony taking over.

"Second one!?" Sango gasped.

"Pups are born in litters, this pup is coming swiftly, it's heart is steady," Kimi stated. Kagome just wanted this over! She whimpered at the agony as it continued building in intensity.

Her pup was crying now, and she screamed as Sango started ordering her to push. Kagome couldn't contain this pain, she couldn't bear it to herself, she wanted her mom!

* * *

Shippō was a bit startled as he was out hunting a few demons when Kirara landed with Kohaku on her back. He hadn't told anyone where he was going, and Kagome's impending due date drawing near he felt the need to leave his adoptive skulk had been good for everything, but he knew that he should leave them some time to acclimate to having new kits to care for. InuYasha would never kick Shippō out, he knew that, InuYasha was far too much like a big brother or surrogate father for him to do so, but Shippō knew the inu hanyō would want time with his new pack alone. Kitsune hid their families away until the young were old enough to venture about safely, he didn't know about inuyōkai.

Shippō's skulk had originally only consisted of himself, his mother and his father, and he didn't get adopted by another kitsune skulk because there were none around, the fact he was raised by a human miko and inu hanyō was very odd indeed. Still, he was comfortable enough with his own kitsune tendencies and humans around that he just followed his instincts which was to give his surrogate parents space. He had done this after their official mating too, it was good for him for he had found adventures with Rin and Kohaku.

It also took his mind off the dreams he had of the young raijū yōkai which had lately taken to plaguing him. They had as a kit but he had been able to ignore them, now though he found them impossible to ignore and very vexing. The vixen was always at the forefront of his mind, whether he wanted her there or not.

Now though he could not drag Rin off with him on wild adventures, Rin was a proper lady, or going to be, and he couldn't invite her on dangerous yōkai quests when; despite how she behaved, she was very fragile and human. Sesshōmaru-sama would have his head if anything happened to Rin! Or worse, Jaken would. Shippō had left a few moons back so he couldn't be tempted to invite her. He had invited Kohaku, in vain hopes that his human friend would cease pining after Rin, Sesshōmaru-sama was never going to let Rin mate or marry anyone else, not with already having laid a powerful claim on her. And Kohaku didn't understand that, which lead to his human friend pining after Rin.

So Shippō was surprised when he was exploring a new territory that Kohaku and Kirara landed by him.

"Shippō! You need to come quick!" Kohaku said.

"What!? Why!? What's happened!?" he demanded, his friend reeked of distress and worry.

"It's Rin! She fell in the Honekui no Ido!" Kohaku explained which had Shippō leaping onto Kirara quickly before they took to the air.

Rin, unlike Kagome, wasn't supposed to be able to go through the well! He was panicked for his dearest human friend, the only other child he knew who understood what it was like to be taken in by the opposite species and to love them! He needed his friendship with Rin!

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

"Rin! You are alright!" Izayoi breathed coming forward, Rin found herself embraced in the woman's arms before the woman pulled away grasping her hands.

"I am fine," she promised her friend with a smile and a reassuring squeeze before she looked at Daisuke who was passed out. The wound had been crudely cauterized, but it was effective.

"Who was that!?" Izayoi whispered as Rin examined her work.

"Who?"

"The yōkai who attacked us," she clarified.

"That was Tōga, he is the Inu no Taishō of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan," she said. "He is a great general, and a powerful warrior, he is said to be the greatest inu daiyōkai ever sired, second only to my lord."

"Are you alright!?" Izayoi whispered.

"I am fine," Rin promised. She was actually surprised that she had a meeting with Tōga in the morning, she was also surprised the hatred with which he possessed for humans and her. Rin had heard from many that her lord's father was a great defender of humanity, but the inu daiyōkai she had just met hated her with a fiery passion, though why she didn't know. It seemed that he also hated her specifically. Which was odd because Rin could never recall having met him before; Tōga was dead in her era. Rin had seen the grave, seen the inu daiyōkai's skeleton. She was aware he was dead and the manner in which he died. Which was what had her turning to look at Izayoi, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were looking anywhere but at Rin or Daisuke. Daisuke was out for the time being, pain having overwhelmed his consciousness and Rin decided she needed to deal with Izayoi.

"Was that him?" Rin asked as she finished bandaging the damaged stump of Daisuke's arm.

"Was who him?" Izayoi asked.

"Was Tōga the man you've been dreaming of?" Rin asked with a teasing smile. The woman paled drastically, looking like her face was painted with oshiroi.

"How…?"

"Relax," she chuckled, standing and cleaning her hands on the edge of her kimono. The woman however didn't look relaxed. "I am aware because I dreamt of my lord, no other reason," Rin promised.

"He was so terrifying," Izayoi whispered. "But…"

"But?" Rin prompted as they started walking through Setsuna's halls for the healer's wing to put the herbs they had collected away or to cure them.

"But I wanted… I felt compelled to… trust… him, which is a terrible thing because he had you by the throat and cut Daisuke's arm off," she shuddered at the mention of the terrible acts she had witnessed. Rin did not. She remembered with glee the time her lord had massacred the human daimyō who had stolen her from her home and her pack, her lord's retrieval of her had been most bloody and violent. She had been so happy to see her lord, even when he was covered in blood and there'd been a finger tangled in his bangs, he had looked so livid. Especially considering the situation he had found her in, the foolish daimyō had not lived the night out when her lord had finally gotten to her.

"There is not shame in trusting him," Rin assured the woman.

"And how would you know?" Izayoi hissed. "He threatens my people daily with his mere existence!" she snarled. "I despise him and his kind."

"Do not despise someone you do not know," she informed the older woman. "And there is no shame in feeling like you can trust him, he is a powerful inu daiyōkai, wild, he is not like an inugami. And I am certain that you will find your life is far more entangled in his than you could ever expect or deny."

"I do not care," Izayoi dismissed.

Rin chuckled humorlessly at that. Izayoi seemed to be where a lot of InuYasha's views came from. The stubbornness was definitely from his mother.

"Rin?"

"Yes my lady," she looked at the older woman who looked lost in thought for a bit.

"Where you scared of him?" she asked quietly. "When he had you by the throat."

Rin frowned as she thought about this. She could lie, say she wasn't scared, she could admit that it wasn't the best plan of hers, but she also didn't know if she had been scared. She had definitely been startled, for daiyōkai speed and strength were startling when they were used to the fullest. Her lord had rarely ever let his true power or abilities be seen or felt, she had only known that he was so powerful because no one could purify him and he was the perfect daiyōkai in power and energy.

"I do not think I was scared," she admitted. "I was startled, I hadn't seen him coming at me, nor did I sense him, and I was furious he dare to attack me. But I do not believe I was scared."

"Were you not afraid he would kill you?"

"No," Rin admitted. "Death is an inevitable part of life, but I will not die yet, I will not die until my lord asks for my life, and even then I do not believe he would let me die in peace. My life is my lord's, it is his to take or to give, it is not mine to surrender."

"That's not right Rin, you are no better than a slave."

"No, my lord brought me back from death's clutches, I was dead, and he returned by soul to me, I will forever give him everything I have and if he should ever ask for my life it is his to take," she shrugged. Should Sesshōmaru ever ask for her life she would gladly give it to him, he was her everything and could have whatever he asked for from her, she had no qualms returning her life to him. But her lord had no intentions of doing that, or asking for that, just yet, she knew this. She didn't know what her lord was after from her now, but it wasn't her life.


	25. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 14**

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

InuYasha was sitting atop his hut; the very one he had built for himself and Kagome, waiting. He hated this sensation, he felt completely useless. Kagome's screams had him wanting to tear into their own hut and protect her, but he couldn't! Nor could he take it anymore. Miroku had been kind enough to leave with his brood of children to explore the forest, far away from where Sesshōmaru was, and Shippō and Kohaku were probably coming back by now. But still, InuYasha was waiting. He didn't like waiting.

Kagome let out another pained moan which had his ears flattening to his head and biting his lip so he didn't leap down to go save her. He couldn't save her, there was nothing to save her from; this was a woman's task.

Still…

One would think after he had sat with Miroku while Sango was giving birth, he'd be accustomed to the cries of a laboring woman, and the smells.

Finally a small cry pierced the air, which had his ears perking up, he could hear his pup's cries at having entered the world, he could hear the steady, quick heartbeat of the pup, the strong breaths of the pup as well. His ears twitched, he listened to the pup and the women, but he was a bit amazed.

Kagome wept as the second pup came, but eventually he heard the second pup join their littermate. This pup was also strong, and healthy. InuYasha's nose twitched when he scented his brother, a bit startled, but he dismissed it as he focused on the pups. It was only a short while later that Sango walked out.

"You can come down now InuYasha!" she called out. He leapt down and darted into his hut, his mate was propped up on a bunch of pillows, she looked utterly exhausted, two pups wrapped up in white were there, he cared about the pups but not as much as Kagome as he darted over, leaping up to sit beside her, scenting her. Thankfully she still smelled healthy, which was a massive relief for him; he remembered scenting a few women who would die after birth, they always smelled toxic somehow, Kagome smelt clean, fresh, like Kagome. He looked down at the bundle in her arms to see a small pup, triangle ears atop a heady of downy silver hair.

"Oh, I remember when Sesshōmaru was this size," Kimi purred, as she handed him the second pup. It startled him that the woman had been holding his pup, he didn't know her! Curling protectively around his mate and pups he traced his mate's mark and felt her leaning heavily on him. This, this right here, this was everything his two hundred and seventy-one years of life, this was everything he had never dared to dream of.

"They're so small," Kagome whispered.

"They're perfect," he decided.

"After your hundred days I advise you to move to inuyōkai territory, we would be very pleased to have them in the shiro!" Kimi said as she left.

"That's presumptuous," Kagome sputtered.

"Yōkai don't like hanyō or less than hanyō pups," InuYasha muttered sourly. Though he didn't really know, his mother had never sought out the other inuyōkai really. His mother had been terrified of Sesshōmaru for some reason, and it wasn't like she feared inuyōkai, she feared Sesshōmaru specifically.

"Look at them, InuYasha," Kagome smiled as she hugged her pup to her and fingered the other one's furs. He smiled as he pressed his nose to her temple breathing in this safe scent. This was his pack, he had never had one before, it felt sacred. He also wanted to go hide them better than in this little hut he had built.

"How are we going to tell them apart?" Kagome asked him as she traced the cheek of the one in his arms, the one in hers was falling asleep.

"They smell identical," he muttered.

"I think they are identical, I only had one placenta," she said.

"One what!?"

"The after birth," she said swiftly.

"That's gross!" he gagged. He had smelled it, that was her bloody scent, he knew what it was, but he hated that she wanted to talk about it, and why did she have to talk about it!? "Why'd you have to bring that up!?"

"Well, it was what gave them nutrients, and with only one placenta I think that means they're identical, and they look identical," Kagome explained. "I don't think they're like Sango and Miroku's girls," she explained.

"Oh, well, when they start weening, they'll develop their own scents," he said.

"Really!?" she gasped.

"Yeah, pups always smell like milk and their mothers," he shrugged. They would develop unique scents sooner rather than later, but he didn't feel like explaining this to Kagome right now because he was just in awe of all she had given him. Miroku was right, this was the most precious, terrifying sensation of his life, and he couldn't believe he was actually a father! He smiled down at the pup cradled in Kagome's arms.

"My mom would've loved this," she whispered.

InuYasha smiled as he nuzzled closer to his mate. His mom would've loved this too, and he was certain the old man would've been proud of him as well.

"What are we going to name them?" she asked.

"We got time to figure that out."

"Oh no. I am _**NOT**_ calling them baby one and baby two, it's not happening, we are picking names, today and going to get different blankets to tell them apart," she hissed.

"Kagome!"

"Today, InuYasha!" she snapped.

"Katsurō," he murmured.

"Katsurō, I like that," she said testing it out. Looking at the one in his arms she hummed a bit, and he smiled at his pups who were both staring around them with bleary amber eyes.

"Nobuyuki?" she offered for the other pup.

"I like it," he said. "Nobuyuki and Katsurō, good, strong names," he smiled.

"Nobuyuki and Katsurō," she sighed as she yawned.

* * *

Sesshōmaru sat there on the lip of the well alone as the rain slid over him. He didn't even know anymore. He knew that, he knew he should know but he didn't. dragging a clawed hand over his face he let his composure and façade drop for a moment. He was alone right now, truly alone, no one in his court had known where he was going or where he was, and he had to think. Thinking was the part he was struggling with.

His father had known?

Known about all this!?

Sesshōmaru felt like screaming, he felt like destroying everything, he felt like finding a way to the netherworld to destroy his father.

Tōga was not all knowing, not all seeing, of his father's many abilities foresight had never been one of them. He knew this, it was part of why his father and grandfather had fought so vehnemently, he remembered that. There were hundreds of years of memories in his mind of his father, some of them were good and some of them were bad, the father he had idolized and attempted to emulate, to out do had never seen him though. And now he was learning that his father not only knew everything but permitted it to happen, Sesshōmaru wanted to tear the world apart for that.

There had been one good, one unwavering, one untainted creature in his entire existence that had seen him, that had wanted him, that had loved him, it didn't take a fight or an impossible task or even power to get her attention to see him. And now he learnt his father had known all of what was to come for the past two hundred years and had willingly deprived him of everything! His father had let that wretched human steal his mate's life so that his father's own mate and pup would live, outside the inuyōkai pack! His father had known about everything to happen to InuYasha, had planned for it, it was why Sesshōmaru had never been bequeathed what should have been his and given the Tenseiga! Granted he was a bit relieved to know his father had known he would need the Tenseiga and not the Tetsusaiga, but still…

His father had let that happen to Rin.

And his father's one small comfort was that Sesshōmaru would have his mate again, at his side where she belonged, but not for a long time. Sesshōmaru wanted to kill his father, he wanted to obliterate Tōtōsai and Myōga for withholding this. He would want to destroy Bokusenō but the old Magnolia tree was Sesshōmaru's oldest advisor and probably the nearest thing to a friend he had at this moment because he wanted to destroy everything.

Rin had introduced him to Bokusenō, he remembered that, it was about the time Rin had given him A-Un. She had smiled and laughed in delight as if finding the Magnolia yōkai had been some sort of reprieve, or a sign of returning home. He could never forget that; she had been so utterly delighted about the sight of that Magnolia tree. Sesshōmaru had remembered Bokusenō's sorrow at the sight of Rin as a pup but the immense delight the tree got from regaling the pup of exotic wars and strange yōkai he had fought in his youth.

Tilting his head back he closed his eyes to the rain. The one sign from Rin was safely tucked, and sealed dryly in his mokomoko, it was all Tōtōsai had given him that had mattered.

Pulling himself up he retreated to a tree to read what was left for him.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

Rin woke when it was still dark, which had her pushing herself up on her futon as she looked around to see what had disturbed her from her slumber. Her lord always mocked her saying she slept like the dead and wouldn't hear a war if it was waged around her; she didn't think he was wrong, but the fact she was awake prove him wrong.

There was a low sound which had her turning onto her back she looked behind her from the garden to the room and saw her lord sitting beside her, his claws had a strand of her hair twirled around them. It looked so dangerous, but nonthreatening as his golden eyes raked over her.

"Sesshōmaru," she hummed as she fell back, stretching and arching her back as she popped her vertebre.

"Rin," he greeted, his tone ever indifferent and cold as she slumped back on the futon with a relieved sigh.

"It's the middle of the night, what brings you here?" she yawned.

"I will not be here to train you tomorrow, stay with the humans, please," he ordered.

"Mmm, never thought I'd hear that," she chuckled lowly.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"You; asking for something, politely, from me," she said as she rolled over, draping herself over his mokomoko. It was second nature for her, as a child she had always slept on mokomoko when her lord camped with them. And it was rare that Sesshōmaru didn't camp with them, the nights he didn't was because he'd be patrolling what he deemed a safe radius around her. Of course, he hadn't let her sleep alone after encounter with Ongokuki, and when Kohaku had joined their travel group, he would only sleep with her if he was certain no one would see them. Rin loved mokomoko though, it was the most comfortable thing she had ever slept on, and it was so unbearably soft and warm, there was a slow steady beat within it. Rin was relatively certain it was a part of her lord, but she didn't know how that worked as it seemed separate too. Same for Kimi-sama. She smiled sleepily as she cuddled against the fur, her lord blinked a few times at her and softened, his claws hadn't left her hair as they continued combing through her tresses. A sigh escaped her as she took comfort in the touch.

"I implore you to stay here," he said carefully.

"I make no promises, I do as I please, my lord; but I will, if I should leave, endeavor to care for myself and keep myself safe; as I always have," she said as she reached up. Impulse had her tracing his stripes as she leaned into the furs.

He seemed to accept her answer before he let her rest more. Rin didn't remember drifting off, but she did remember the feeling of being warm and safe and cared for, for the first time since ever staying in a human compound.

She woke again when dawn was slowly emerging, and the stars were slowly dying.

Rin snuck out of the Setsuna compound with a surprising amount of ease. She had worn far fewer layers today; she had, despite Kimi-sama's best attempts, never liked dressing up in complicated styles. Rin had dressed more inline with how she preferred, though there was not a lot she could do about the sleeves. Her hair was left in a loose braid, and her feet were bare; which would probably have Kagome and Sango shouting at her to dress properly with the weather. Running into the forest though she didn't think about it, she had always hated footwear as a whole unless she was in a battlefield or it was freezing outside.

Navigating the forest was easy.

Eventually she found herself at the riverbed which had her fingering the kaiken in her sleeve as she rested an arm around Bakusaiga. The fang gave a content hum as it always had when she held it in her hands. It was strange, she could almost, since the time of her lord obtaining Bakusaiga, sworn the fang was alive, it always felt like it when she held it. It was not like the Tenseiga, or any other fang her lord had come to possess, no, the Bakusaiga felt very… unique. It was almost like it was alive on it's own, she could never figure it out, but she could always swear this fang was more protective of her than her lord was, almost like the fang had a will of it's own. She hadn't dismissed that thought entirely given that she knew Sō'unga but thus far this fang had never hurt her so she didn't think that whatever yōkai energy possessed it was going to be harmful to her, or to Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru said he always wanted to protect the fang, but he never elaborated one what that meant, merely that when he used it, it was his last resort.

Rin fingered her kaiken carefully as she waited, she didn't like waiting.

There was a quietness to the misty morning though as she leaned against an old beech tree, then there was a figure who materialized from the mist beside her. Rin warily assessed the inu daiyōkai who peered down at her, she immediately started looking for the differences between Sesshōmaru and Tōga. There were several, mostly Tōga's body type seemed bulkier, but her lord had definitely gotten his jawline and eyes from his sire, she was also certain he had his father's cheekbones, and definitely his father's claws which were resting dangerously close to Rin's head as he leaned on the tree.

"Human," he started. She had the kaiken at his throat and arched a brow.

"My name is Rin, you will use it or I will gut you," she warned. "Only ones permitted to call me human are not you. If you cannot be polite enough to call me by my name I will gut you, I am not going to tolerate being called onna, or wench or hag or human by you. My name is Rin."

Kimi had always called Rin human, but as a playful term of endearment, not the insult of disdain Tōga seemed to be using it for. And Sesshōmaru called her onna when he was vexed with her, he had since well before she was an actual woman. First time she had ever vexed her lord enough to call her anything but her name was their first winter together and she kept chasing after him; rather noisily, through the snow when he was attempting to hunt. She had been eight, but the moment he had called her onna she had felt very grown up, and knew she was annoying him.

"Rin," he growled.

"Very good, good morning Tōga-sama, how are you this morning," she said as she sheathed her blade. She did not bow to him, Rin had been taught by her lord she must never bow to anyone but him, submission in the inuyōkai pack would open her up for challenge and she was his equal, she should act it.

"I am not here for polite conversation, Rin!" Tōga seethed crossly, he looked a lot like InuYasha now.

"Nor am I, but you are lacking in manners," she stated firmly.

"My manners are fine wen…" he started to say, when she arched a brow. "Rin."

"Very good." She said calmly. He growled, she snarled back; a snarl worthy of an inuyōkai and held her ground. "Now, if you want to save your son, tell me what you know about the Shikon no Tama."

"What do you know about it?" he asked her softly, there was something strange about his eyes when he said that.

"It was created by a miko called Midoriko, she created it when she was attempting to purify a daiyōkai attacking her. Within it there were the four souls, Aramitama (courage), Nigimitama (friendship), Kushimitama (wisdom), and Sakimitama (love), together they form the Shikon no Tama. Within the Shikon no Tama the spirits known as Naohi and Magatsuhi battle for dominance of the power within, when the jewel is balanced it is 'pure', providing good fortune and prosperity, but when it is imbalanced, too pure or too wicked, it creates and unfolds chaos to find balance again," she said. "Now what do you know?"

"The daiyōkai that went into the Shikon no Tama was named Watatsumi," Tōga murmured. "He was Midoriko's lover."


	26. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 15**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere in Kyoto, Japan...**

Tōga stared down at the small human who stood before him as an elegant enigma but with mannerisms very akin to Sesshōmaru and Kimi, it was unnerving really.

"What do you know of your history?" he asked leaning on the tree opposite of her. For a human she had an enticing scent, for a human.

"I slept through… all of it, I read a few books from my ane, but I slept through all of Kimi-sama's lessons," Rin admitted.

"Kimi taught you?" he whispered, now a lot of the girl was making sense.

"Hai," she shrugged. "Sort of, it is complicated, but my ane brought very interesting texts with her and they were… enlightening, I will admit I find history rather drab and boring. Kimi-sama would skewer me if she heard me saying that considering my predicament now," she sighed. He couldn't help the chuckle which escaped his lips, oh Kimi would not be amused to know her prestigious lessons were wasted on a human girl.

"You can wipe that smile off your face, she is aware I slept through all her history lessons!" Rin snapped.

"Is she?"

The girl shot him a baleful look very like Sesshōmaru's then. "What of Midoriko and Watatsumi?" she asked.

"Well, like the legend says, he was a dragon, but he wasn't a kami like the humans thought," Tōga said. "In these lands, other than perhaps Kimi's own sire, Watatsumi was the strongest daiyōkai ever sired, so strong he could be mistaken for a kami, a child of Izanagi-kami and Izanami-kami," he said. "Watatsumi was revered, even in my lands, he was fearless, he was all powerful. Watatsumi was very much a sea creature, he was as the humans remember him, he was powerful, and he was weak."

"Weak how?" Rin asked. He eyed the white fang on her hip as he saw it pulse, almost eagerly, like it was alive. Tōga would've sworn that he saw a set of amber eyes peering at him from behind Rin's knees.

"He had embodied the ocean as his territory, and he reveled in the power, the humans would do anything to appease him, until the day that the humans decided to attack him. The human emperor had brought his armies, and his own courtesan, leaving the empress in his palace; the courtesan though, she was nothing particularly special. But her power, it was raw, untapped, pure, innocent power.

"The Emperor waged battle against Watatsumi, but this human; a village orphan near the war, offered a trade. She would give herself to him if he spared the humans, she is said to have made this offer without hesitation or fear, and she should've been terrified. The human stood in the unleashed power of Watatsumi, the greatest daiyōkai ever sired, and she did not cower with fear as the others of your kind did, she offered her life to save thousands of your pathetic human lives. Watatsumi was enticed by her spiritual power, so he accepted the trade, claiming the human as his. The human was known as Midoriko," he said looking at Rin. She looked balefully back, her gaze unwavering, and he looked at her legs, there it was. He could almost see a set of amber eyes staring at him with wonder before they vanished again.

"Watatsumi was enamored with Midoriko, but more than that he desired her power. He gave Midoriko a gift, a young nekomata, and set her to a shrine to learn to harness her young power with promise to return and wed her. They were lovers," he sneered.

"That wouldn't work," Rin said swiftly.

"Oh-ho? How wouldn't it?" he demanded.

"A miko is comprised of pure spirit; connected with the divine power of the kami," she started.

"True, true," he chuckled. "And yōkai are comprised of 'demonic' energy," he mused as he gave her a feral smile. Rin returned his smile with one of her own which seemed impossibly feral as well. "You are not wrong, hu…" he started.

The kaiken was out and her brows were up as she frowned. "My name is Rin, if you do not use it, I will gut you," she warned.

"The miko, Midoriko, who had defied human tradition on the wishes of Watatsumi had now turned her power on expelling 'evil', for humans even understood one simple fact, you are prey and yōkai are predators. Watatsumi heard of his intended's power and was enamored. When he went to collect her to collect her power as they had promised the human turned back on her word and the battle which ensued was legendary to human and yōkai alike.

"Watatsumi was enamored with the human's spirit, he was in love with her beauty, her power, her prowess in battle, and her unwavering faith in her purity. They battled for days, until they could fight no more. Watatsumi was the victor, and his bride to be was to be defeated, the proper domination of any yōkai's mate.

"In the preparations of their union, where the human would be welcomed to bear his mark. But in the time Midoriko had been with the humans she had enamored a very powerful human, who decided to exorcise Watatsumi," he said. "The results was Watatsumi losing his mind as a human and he warred for power, and other, weaker humans joined in consuming Watatsumi, Midoriko killed him though rather than exorcising the human and weak yōkai consuming him, and rather than purify and save Watatsumi she did what all weak humans did and killed him rather than fighting to save him. Watatsumi was so engulfed in the will of weaker yōkai and that human who sold his soul to the weak yōkai for the power to claim Midoriko he didn't even know he was killing the human he so coveted, or that she killed him, and the battle rages on and on in the Shikon no Tama."

"I see," Rin mumbled.

She really didn't, Watatsumi and Midoriko had died, their souls had not gone peacefully to the other side like humans or yōkai believed. Midoriko and Watatsumi still raged war and betrayal on each other within the Shikon no Tama. Tōga knew because he had been unfortunate in finding the Shikon no Tama shortly after it's creation, he had felt it's raging war within, and felt the betrayal and fury which accompanied it. The power within the Shikon no Tama couldn't be contained, and it couldn't be trusted. No one could be trusted with that kind of power, and the power forged itself again and again, creating a tragic set of lovers, usually with the purest of human females and the power powerful of daiyōkai. The Shikon no Tama didn't just grant wishes, it had been influencing fates for the near six hundred years it had been around.

"What else are you not telling me?" Rin asked.

"Why is my son marked by Magatsuhi?" he asked her softly.

"He was marked trying to out do you," she answered icily. "I do not pretend to comprehend the complexities of a father's relationship with his son, and I do not pretend I comprehend Sesshōmaru's relationship with you, I will not, but you hurt him. I do not know how, I do not know when, but something you did, something you said, you pushed him over the edge, he is marked trying to prove himself to you," she seethed.

"Was he defending you?" he asked.

"I was there, but I am not what he protects, you are what he tried to emulate," she snapped. "He was marked saving no one, he was marked trying to prove himself to _**you**_."

"You…" he sputtered. He had never been able to get Sesshōmaru to ever need to prove himself, Sesshōmaru always easily slipped through the obstacles before him as if it were nothing. This had always frustrated Tōga, his progeny was effortlessly powerful, never comprehending the struggle. The idea that Sesshōmaru was marked by Magatsuhi… that meant Tōga had not been able to sway the fates to be kind, and to not follow his father's own self-fulfilling prophecy. Tōga had fought to break the chains of destiny his father seemed intent on binding their bloodlines in.

"I will not let my lord perish because of your idiotic hardheadedness getting passed to him!" she snarled furiously.

"I never wanted to hurt my son," he started.

"That's a riot, I should call Master Jaken to shout it from the rooftops," she snorted.

"Listen mortal," he started.

"The name is Rin," she snarled lowly as the kaiken was again produced.

"Rin…"

"You know before meeting you I could understand my lord's desire to live up to your standards and surpass them. Now I do not," she seethed.

"You," he started.

"How do I speak to Naohi?" Rin asked cutting off whatever protests he could have had. He looked at the human and sighed, so this was his son's mate, the reason his son was doomed to be bound by Magatsuhi in that endless cycle the Shikon no Tama inflicted upon the fates. And like the others, the human would betray him and Sesshōmaru would perish. Unless…

Tōga stared at Rin then, he could care her, prevent all he knew from happening. He pulled his claws back, he could make it swift and painless.

"Rin?" a voice called out, it was sweet, melodic to the ears, he turned to see that woman from the other day, and now he had a chance to actually see her. His eyes widened and his breath hitched as he stared at the most lovely creature he had ever seen.

The woman saw him though, and she moved to be behind a tree, her wide brown eyes were staring at him like a doe in the meadow. Her eyes were dark, soulful, almost onyx, her lips were pert, her heartshape face was cute, but in a very unhuman way, and her straight nose was almost too pert for her face. She was stunning, he could hear her heart beating rapidly and scented her anxiety.

"I am coming my lady," Rin said levelly.

"I will come to take you to Magatsuhi," he murmured as he watched the other woman. He couldn't look away, he could feel Sō'unga mocking him for being bewitched by a mere woman, a human woman no less, but he couldn't look away. The woman hurried to walk with Rin, and Rin tossed a warning glare over her shoulder worthy of Kimi herself.

Fuck.

That was all he could think knowing that the impulse to rush after and mark the woman would likely having Rin skewering him with her fang.

* * *

"What were you doing?" Izayoi asked as they walked.

"Dealing with an unruly dog," Rin muttered.

"Rin, I do not think it is wise to attend whatever you are doing alone with only him," Izayoi whispered to her.

"It is not about wise, my lady, it's about what is best for my lord," Rin explained. "He will help me, if only because he should want to aid my lord, he does not have to like me to do that," Rin admitted.

"Rin, why trust him, he is likely to destroy you, that's what yōkai do," Izayoi sighed.

"They are no more nor no less destructive than humans, it is all how they decide to be for they have free will and destiny as well," she said. "To despise something different from yourself because you can is usually a sign of weakness and ignorance and to not be willing to learn and tolerate is a sign of a lesser being. To hate a yōkai is to hate an animal you do not know or understand, you cannot fault the animal though for reacting to violence with violence," she said. "And besides, Tōga is too curious to harm me, so long as I hold his interest I am safe."

"And when you don't hold his interest?"

"I believe something else will be filling his interests when I get to that point."

"Why do you say that?"

"For many reasons," Rin shrugged. "Besides, after your wedding I will leave to seek out the Shikon no Tama for answers, I am certain that Tōga-sama's interests in me will wane significantly at that point."

"You sound awfully sure," Izayoi sighed.

"I am. I have known a man very much like Tōga who leaps from obsession to obsession once he's solved the mystery," Rin admitted. InuYasha had this habit and she saw a lot of it stemming in Tōga, the natural curiosity for things that interested him. Sesshōmaru had it, but his level of cold detached focus was unnerving, Tōga seemed to be the one more likely to follow his nose or interests. Unlike Sesshōmaru who never relented or surrendered even when he was unbelievably bored with whatever it was he had ben obsessing about. Sesshōmaru didn't give up whatever he was obsessed with until it was dead or there was nothing more he could possibly learn from the subject of interest.

"You are a mystery Rin," Izayoi chuckled.

"Not enough to hold his attentions," she shrugged. She would get to the Yōkai Taijiya village, find the Shikon no Tama, and that would be that, she would have her answers and then all would bore Tōga about her. Though she would not be surprised if he attempted to kill her at some point or another.

The most surprising thing about this entire encounter was the passion with which Tōga despised humans. It was surprising because Tōga had been so adamant about saving and protecting humans in all the stories she had heard of him. He was a great defender of humanity, he had forged the Tetsuseiga for that purpose. So to discover Tōga's hatred for humans was a bit of a shock to her system.

Rin had expected such animosity from her lord, she was well aware of his passionate hatred for humans, but she was also aware that her lord wasn't unreasonable. He was never so unreasonable that he would let humans in his lands and protection be needlessly slaughtered, and he never voiced his hatred when in the presence of anyone, not even her, a human, he only voiced it whenever InuYasha was around. There was something there though, some deep reservoir of emotion that no one knew or understood, they just all ended up on the receiving end of his temper when he finally lashed out. It had quelled a bit, she thought, with her being with him, her lord had seemed to settle, he no longer was vocal about despising hanyō or humans, though Jaken was vocal enough about their lord's preferences. No, Rin didn't think Sesshōmaru hated humans or hanyō without reason, but what those reasons were, was not something anyone seemed privy to.

Or if they were privy to them then they never spoke of it.

Sesshōmaru's silent nature made it difficult for Rin to know what his reasons were, and no one in the shiro seemed to know him well enough to ever fill her in on whatever had happened to her lord to make him so passionate about hating humans.

Tōga though, that seemed different; his hatred seemed deep rooted, and centuries old, he probably had been the one teach Sesshōmaru his aloof nature regarding humans. Kimi-sama had never been involved in human affairs but she had said that it was simply because yōkai outlived whatever human court they managed and it wasn't worth the effort when the human just died in a handful of decades and she would have to start over. Which made sense, Rin supposed, when life was so long for beings like Kimi or Sesshōmaru. But Tōga was different, his hatred seemed pointed, direct and for reason.

But what that reason was, was truly beyond her right now.


	27. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 16**

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

InuYasha was a bit stunned, leaving Kagome with Sango and the pups, to retrieve some food, when he saw Tōtōsai riding Mō-Mō into his village. The old smith was clearly sad, and from here InuYasha could scent the old man's distress.

"Tōtōsai!?" he sputtered, there was a slight pinch on his cheek which had him slapping the bloodsucker. "Myōga?" he growled.

"Master InuYasha!" Myōga chirped. "Congratulations! I smell the fresh blood of new young ones!"

"You try to suck on either of my pups I will squash you for real," he snarled threatening which had the flea yelping and retreating. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Giving Sesshōmaru his true inheritance," Tōtōsai said sadly.

"What?" InuYasha blinked.

"Let us not speak in the rain, I'm a weary old man," he said.

"Uh… sure," he said as they started for Miroku's. The hut was in utter chaos as Miroku tried to wrangle his pups. "Sorry, it's the best we got."

"This old man doesn't mind new life! I see there are many fine, young warriors here!" he chuckled.

"I don't remember being this unmanageable," Miroku admitted as the kids played; being cooped up because of the weather. Miroku had his youngest, Mitsuru, strapped to his back, while the twins were teasing one of their younger brothers.

"Well they're your pups," he pointed out. "So what brings you here Tōtōsai?"

"Just bequeathing the final inheritance to Sesshōmaru-sama," he said.

"The Tenseiga and Lands of the West weren't an inheritance?" Miroku asked as he caught his toddler; Ren before the kid face planted.

"No," Tōtōsai chuckled. "No, Tenseiga was a mating gift, the Lands of the West are Sesshōmaru's regardless of Tōga's inheritance, he had earned those a long time a go."

"The Tenseiga was a what?" Miroku asked. "Sesshōmaru has a mate?"

"He has, for a long time," Tōtōsai clucked.

"Who?" Miroku asked.

"Rin," Tōtōsai said.

"That's not possible, Rin's pretty young, he couldn't have always had a mate, she's barely a woman," InuYasha said sitting down. Yes he had had his suspicions confirmed, Rin was Sesshōmaru's mate, but that was a new bond, at least for Sesshōmaru, Rin was very young. She was barely sixteen summers now, she was maybe seven summers when she and Sesshōmaru had met. No way the old man had known about it, InuYasha was certain of that.

"True, Rin grew up now, but she was the first bound to Honekui no Ido," he explained.

"What?" Miroku asked, the kids had settled around them now.

"I met her, the first time, seven hundred forty-two years ago," he said.

"But that'd make Sesshōmaru…" InuYasha started.

"One hundred and twenty-seven years old," Tōtōsai said. "I remember because he had just been kidnapped and they had traveled to me after having escaped your grandfather. She was a mere slip of a woman, and he a pup."

"Wait… how could he have met Rin seven hundred years ago?" Miroku asked.

"Rin was always bound to the Honekui no Ido, destinies and fate and the Shikon no Tama had long since decreed it," Tōtōsai said.

"That's not possible…" Miroku said.

"Rin's missing, she fell down the well," InuYasha pointed out.

"But only you and Kagome could pass through the well!" Miroku pointed out. InuYasha flicked an ear at that, it was true only he and Kagome had been able to pass through the well, but he didn't know. There was something about that well… the villagers had never stopped dropping yōkai remains in it, and the well did have the highest concentration of yōkai and kami power that he had ever encountered.

"Tōga knew about your mate, knew you would be sealed to a tree for fifty years and knew your conflict about your True Mate, you could merely pass through the well as long as your True Mate was on the other side. Yōkai bind themselves fully to their mates, and even if you had not completed the bond you had a partial on there which was enough to draw yours and Kagome's souls together."

"Soulmates? Really, even I know that isn't real," InuYasha snorted.

"Believe what you will, boy, but we are all entangled by the red thread, if you are lucky you will meet who is on the other end," Tōtōsai huffed. InuYasha couldn't deny that he was lucky to have Kagome in his life, but he didn't think the fates or whatever had designed him and Kagome. True Mates or not their love was hard fought for and hard won through pain and tears, it was forged in battle. It was real, it wasn't something just designed by the kami or the fates.

"And Rin is Sesshōmaru's mate?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshōmaru-sama and Rin are long since entangled, Tōga made preparations for you InuYasha knowing nothing he left Sesshōmaru-sama nothing after stealing everything from him. You were planned for, he left the Tetsuseiga so you could seal your yōkai half when you started outgrowing your blood, he left you hi nezumi no kawagoromo; Tōga knew you would grow to be as powerful as he, and knew of your love for a mortal. He planned it all, even stealing the Shikon no Tama to let it be lost in yōkai for generations before reaching Kikyō," Tōtōsai said. "Tōga had plans for you, and knew what to do for you, your inheritance was always substantial in comparison to Sesshōmaru-sama's but there is nothing Tōga could ever present his eldest that would equal what was stolen from Sesshōmaru-sama.

"I do not know how, or why or even when it had happened but for as long as the young lord has lived he has been bound to his True Mate, and she to him. The well does not work for you for any other reason than you were always planned to go through it with the Shikon no Tama, Rin though was always destined to forge her own way through the well. And now that she has journeyed through the well it was time for Sesshōmaru-sama to receive his inheritance," Tōtōsai said.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere near Setsuna Castle**

Rin was a bit unnerved being in a shiro without her friends, she was not accustomed to being contained, but to feel contained and lonely ate at her. At least at Kimi-sama's shiro she had had friends, Ai, Jiu, Sōten, or Shiori; they were technically her ladies in waiting, but Rin had never felt the need to be superior to them. They were far superior to her, they were hanyō, and though the world scorned at hanyō, they were stronger, faster, unnervingly ethral in their beauty and poise, they were so much more than Rin could hope to be. Kimi-sama had seemed most accepting of hanyō, as had many of the others in the inuyōkai clan, they just seemed to follow Sesshōmaru's lead on this matter though. Rin thought it interesting though, her lord had never been particularly hateful towards hanyō, but he hadn't been endeared to them, merely indifferent. He tolerated the Hōraijima hanyō refugees that his mother had taken in, but he did not seem to have a real stance on hanyō in general. And Sesshōmaru had personally selected Ai, Moegi, and Shiori the honor of being her ladies in waiting; though Rin didn't see the honor, they were all friends really.

Here at Setsuna though, Rin felt this creeping loneliness, both for herself and Izayoi.

Izayoi seemed so painfully lonely, like she didn't know what to do here, and had no proper place, she also seemed sad, which bothered Rin a bit. InuYasha had said his mother had never recovered from her grief over his father's death, but to see a gentle soul like Izayoi already so saddened by life, it hurt Rin a little. Rin had been alone until Sesshōmaru had taken her in. Sesshōmaru kept her loneliness at bay, he kept it away.

In the past few days of knowing Izayoi though she didn't know if the woman even knew how it felt to never be lonely.

And Izayoi had gleefully appointed Rin her personal attendant, which was a bit baffling. Rin had never been an attendant to anyone, and she had never had attendants, so she didn't know what she was doing. Except for today, it had been two days since her meeting with Tōga, and now she was looking at a map she had smuggled out of Setsuna while doing the laundry. Izayoi didn't seem to think Rin was serious, but Rin was going to go find that damn yōkai taijiya village, at whatever cost it was, and she speak to Naohi.

Getting all the silks set up to dry though was a time consuming chore and now Rin found herself stretched out on the grass, with Bakusaiga propped against her shoulder trying to make heads or tails of this very old, inaccurate map. The kami hated her, they had to! Rin had actually passed geography tests, from her lord! Sesshōmaru had personally taught her to read a map, discern direction, and to find her way through the wilds of Japan! Now she couldn't make heads or tails of this! Bloody humans. She snarled at the map.

"Rin," his voice was cold and calm.

"Hello Sesshōmaru" she called over her shoulder, still struggling to read the map, holding it up as she held it in the sun and tried to see if this was a false map.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure this map out!" she smiled as he came over, he took Bakusaiga and propped it on his shoulder as he looked over her shoulder at the map. She could feel his curiosity blooming.

"I'm trying to find the yōkai taijiya village," she admitted.

"Why?" he asked.

She chuckled.

"I don't care! I'm merely curious," he warned.

"Naturally," she chuckled. "And I'm looking for a way to save my lord, they might have a way to do that," she explained.

"I see," he hummed. His claws snatched the map from her fingers, his gold eyes flicked over it before it disintegrated. "Worthless," he declared. "I will bring you a proper map," he decided.

"Thank you, but that was Takemaru's map," Rin said.

"I will bring you a better map," he repeated patiently as if she were slow. Rin chuckled as she leaned back to look at him. Even sitting he seemed to tower over her, and they were almost side by side, his mokomoko snaked in front of her.

"How are you today, Sesshōmaru?" she asked.

He frowned.

"That well?" she teased. "And what is on my lord's mind that has him so vexed."

"I am not vexed," he said.

"Mmm…" she hummed.

"Father has invited Ryūkotsuse's many daughters to inuyōkai clan lands for the duration of the spring," he said tiredly.

"I see, well your mate won't like that, will she?" Rin asked innocently.

For as long as she had known Sesshōmaru he was of mated status, everyone in the inuyōkai pack said as much and Kimi-sama always praised her lord's mysterious mate. Rin could never figure out what had happened to the lady, merely that the lady had been the only woman Sesshōmaru claimed his equal. His lady was said to be an excellent warrior, a gentle lady though, and a wild force of a typhoon to keep up with him, Rin thought it romantic how much he seemed to love his lost lady, and she was envious of the lady for holding his affections. Sesshōmaru though had never made her feel less, or unwanted, in fact he made her feel his equal, he kept her at his side wherever they went; for whatever reason he kept to himself for keeping her around.

He looked so stricken at the idea of his mate having a say, and Rin chuckled. "I'm just teasing," she said as she laid in the grass.

"I am not amused," he stated.

"You so very rarely are," she replied. She was relatively certain Sesshōmaru kept Jaken around for amusement but could count on two hands the amount of times she had seen him physically smile; and every time he had smile his enemies had run.

* * *

Sesshōmaru looked at his mate, she was so slight, so innocent this time it made him want to smile. Three days of dealing with Ryūkotsuse's daughters had been enough for Sesshōmaru to want nothing to do with the fairer sex ever again. However, a mere moment of seeing her doing laundry and he never wanted to leave her presence. Rin was soothing, as a spring shower, she was soothing to him, even when her wrath was a raging typhoon and a tsunami drowning all in her fury. She was soothing, and he found it a good moment as he stared at his mate.

Laying there she looked so innocent, something he wanted to touch, but he couldn't, she was innocent. Instead he just looked at her, reacquainting himself with her face, it had been a few decades. She was younger, not as battle hardened, she was still innocent; not just in scent, but in appearance, his Rin had looked like a wild hellion, and now she looked like a spring blossom just blooming.

"Rin," he said her name again, his claws slid into the thick black locks there was something missing in her hair. He decided, he didn't like the current style for women's hair, but he had always loved Rin's, it was like her, wild. But it looked naked, in dire need of a few decorations, like the ladies of the West. He did not think she needed the overly complicated styles, but perhaps a few hairpins or a comb, she would look lovely that way. "Why do you seek the taijiya?" he asked.

Rin had never seemed to seek out anyone that made sense. She had defied his grandfather, fought the Panther King to save him, fought the Mongols to be at his side, she sought certain things, odd things, but he wanted to know why. She was an enigma to him for a human, usually it was very easy for him to know what everyone wanted or was after, but then there was Rin and her entire life seemed to revolve around him and saving her mysterious lord at whatever cost.

"Why do you seek power?" she asked softly, her hand coming up to trace his jawline rather like a child would. He was a bit baffled at her forwardness, but did not retract from her touch, when she gave him her affections he had always reveled in them.

"I walk the path of supreme conquest," he said. If he conquered, if he reigned over all, if he was better than his father, then she was his and there'd be no one there to challenge what he claimed. The human would be his empress, she would be his alpha bitch, she would lead their people, but only if he was powerful enough to be undefeated and unlimited in power. His father was a bit of a problem, but not for much longer, Sesshōmaru would challenge his father for the right to be Inu no Taishō when he was certain he would not lose. He was almost there. When he reigned supreme he would have Rin at his side and none would challenge the human being his, no one dare stand against his power and he could claim her his equal. Rin was his equal.

"Mmm, I walk the path to always save my lord, even if I must save him from himself," she chuckled humorlessly.

"I see, and what would it take to steal you from your lord's services?" he inquired, no doubt he would have to challenge his mate's lord to keep her.

"Mmm," she hummed. "I don't think you could ever really steal what is always yours Sesshōmaru," she mused as he twirled a strand of her hair around his claws.

"The taijiya are north," he said.

"North?"

"Hai, I will take you," he said.

"You will!?" she rolled onto her stomach pulling herself up until they were nose to nose. Instinct had him snaking mokomoko behind her, he scented her pure joy and it was infectious as he slipped his arms around her waist to keep her steady.

A mere arch of his brow at her inquiry had her smiling broadly.

"Thank you Sesshōmaru!" she laughed throwing herself into his chest with a broad smile. He caught Bakusaiga before it fell, her fang was a possession he always treated with reverence, it felt precious, like it should be protected, cherished, it felt very much alive and spirit; always had. As a pup he'd have thought the fang alive, remembered chasing ghosts when they had been in that temple.

"Rin," he pulled away from her.

"Sorry," she stammered as her face pinkened a bit, the blush dusting her cheeks was most beautiful.

He said nothing as he took his human's hand and stood, pulling her up with him so they were eye to eye. She was stunningly beautiful, he loved it and he wanted to kiss her, not like the last time, but properly this time. Setting her down his thumb traced her chin, the tip of his claw touching her bottom lip, which was fully and tempting.

Not yet though, she wasn't ready yet, she was still too innocent, and he would not take that until she was ready.

"You should not be alone," he said darkly.

"I fend for myself, as my lord taught me," she said. "But you should go, I have laundry and I need to prepare for our journey."

"Very well, I will meet you in a few days to leave," he said. He had a few matters of court to attend to. Sesshōmaru despised court, he despised politics and the weak manipulation games they attempted, he would rather have an honest fight than a battle of wills. Handing Rin the Bakusaiga he tucked an errant strand of her onyx hair behind her ear, she seemed stunned but didn't rebuff him before he left. He remembered the startled look on her face, and smiled inwardly, the human was still so easy to read.


	28. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 17**

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

"How could Tōga-sama have known about InuYasha? It is my understanding that he died the night InuYasha was born," Miroku said as he held Ren still. Kaori, Kanon, Akira, and Ken had settled down too in wonderment at Tōtōsai's tale.

"How old is Sesshōmaru, exactly?" InuYasha asked. He knew his older brother was old, humans had had Sesshōmaru as legend with their father for a long time, but there was so little actually known about his brother InuYasha was disturbed at this. Sesshōmaru was an enigma in history, he was renowned figure in the yōkai community, revered, almost akin to a kami, but no one seemed to know anything about him.

"Sesshōmaru was born the day the Kojiki was completed, the day Midoriko-sama and Watatsumi-sama perished," Tōtōsai said carefully.

"Wait, that's in Kagome's books!" InuYasha remembered that, Kagome had these prophetic books telling her all of what had been and what was to be. InuYasha had sat and listened to her do the math once to figure out what year this was in her books. He remembered because it was so bizarre to think about.

"I think that was about nine hundred years ago," Tōtōsai said with a slight frown. "More or less."

"He's that old?" Miroku blinked dumbly.

"Not surprising, some daiyōkai live thousands of years, why your grandfather lived to ten thousand years before dying," Tōtōsai dismissed.

"How old was the old man?" InuYasha asked as he caught Ken who had decided to be interested in InuYasha's ears.

"About five thousand years, right in his prime," Tōtōsai preened.

"InuYasha?" Miroku had a strangled tone. "How old are you?"

"Two hundred and seventy," he answered. "No," he blinked, couple weeks ago when the snow had been falling, it had been a late spring snow, he remembered. His mother had told him that was his birthday. "Two hundred and seventy-one," he corrected.

"You're…?" Miroku blinked rapidly.

"It's not a big deal," he dismissed. He knew he looked like a teenager, but by yōkai standards he was an adult. If he had been a full daiyōkai he'd be expected to maintain his own territory, already have a pack of his own to protect, and probably be ruling beside his brother; if he had been full daiyōkai. However, he was hanyō, and his aging was slow and while he was an adult he was aware he wasn't finished growing, he knew because his bones were aching and his stomach always hungry with his recent growth spurt of height.

Hanyō pups growth rate varied because of the human blood, like Shiori looked about Rin's age and was Rin's age, however her aging was slowing now that she had reached maturity. Same with Ai and Moegi. Jinenji had stopped aging decades ago. Asagi had had an unexpected accelerated growth and died at a human age of seventy years old, looking seventy. It was unpredictable how human and yōkai would mix and what the results would be, he had just been unlucky though. InuYasha was more than well aware he would only have a handful of decades with the humans who had become his pack would perish and he'd be alone with his pups and Shippō again.

However, yōkai like Shippō or Kōga lived long lives. A few thousand if they were lucky. Kitsune were easy to gage their age, they grew another tail every century they lived, but the oldest they would live was nine centuries, they were so hunted after that for their own yōkai power they rarely lived to a thousand, but if they did... Kitsune were powerful at after a thousand years, and were nearly a daiyōkai themselves if they reached that age. A creature like an ookami would live maybe a thousand or two; if they weren't killed or died young of disease or fighting.

It was daiyōkai though who lived millenniums without aging or changing, daiyōkai had such immense yōkai power they could live the span of thousands of years; they held the power that was most revered, most envied, most sought after. A daiyōkai, a pure bred daiyōkai, was so pure that they couldn't be purified, they were akin to kami in terms of power and they were revered. While a yōkai might need aid of the Shikon no Tama or other artifacts to enhance themselves, a daiyōkai did not have much use for those things. Sesshōmaru had never needed the Shikon no Tama, his natural, growing power was already immense, and now that he had surpassed their father, InuYasha knew they should all fear what he could grow to be if Sesshōmaru was merely nine hundred years old and had a millennium before him.

InuYasha had long since resigned himself to the fact he would, as a hanyō of a daiyōkai, have a very long life if he didn't die young fighting. He had aged very slowly compared to other children, and he remembered being a young pup when his mother had been old and with white hair and dying of age.

"How'd the old man know about me if he died the night I was born?" InuYasha asked Miroku's original question again.

"Oh, that, there was a soothsayer who was enamored with saving her lord, she informed Tōga that he would have a second son, a hanyō would need his aid to surpass him in power," Tōtōsai said. "I was a bit confused when Tōga had me forge the two fangs, he had always had the Sō'unga and never needed anything else, but he was insistent, he needed the Tetsuseiga to be able to protect a hundred men, to be able to seal off the more blood thirsty, consuming impulses he possessed, and then the Tenseiga, to return what was stolen, to heal, not to slay."

"Why did he need the Tenseiga?" Miroku asked.

"Tōga had never been fond of humans, he had always despised Sesshōmaru-sama's mate and attempted to kill her for years, but the human persisted on living. Then the little soothsayer had informed Tōga of his hanyō son, and warned him of the death of Tōga's True Mate that night, and told him of how to save Izayoi-sama, it would come at a great cost."

"I thought the old man protected humans," InuYasha stated.

"Tōga did and did not, he protected his territories, which had humans in them, he let humans have representatives in his courts at times, but he was never a defender humans feeling them beneath him, until Izayoi-sama.

"When Tōga decided to learn about humans he became enamored with them, and shortly before his death became known as a defender of mankind," Tōtōsai said. "He could not defy his death, he had accepted his fate, so he bequeathed InuYasha everything needed to surpass him in time, to find his True Mate and to live. But it came at a great cost, one not foreseen, Sesshōmaru-sama's mate was the one attacked and as a result her fate was unknown. Tōga could give nothing of equal value or of substantial meaning to Sesshōmaru-sama without it looking like a compensation or an insult after hundreds of year of attempting to kill Sesshōmaru-sama's human, so he bequeathed Sesshōmaru-sama the Tenseiga in hopes to fix his mistake.

"I do not think Tōga expected Rin to be killed so many times though," Tōtōsai admitted.

"He knew Rin?" Miroku asked.

"The well worked for InuYasha and Kagome because of this plan, the well was created for Rin though, a gift from Tōga's own sire upon Sesshōmaru-sama's birth, a gift from Tiāngǒu and his mate Chang'e," Tōtōsai said. "It was always meant to reunite True Mates, I do not believe they knew the ramifications of that though. The well only works because of Rin."

* * *

Sesshōmaru looked at her elegant script, neat and too the point. It did not smell of her, but he knew her script anywhere. He had spent the past few years teaching her to write, to read, to wield a blade, to lead, to strategies, to be at his side, so he knew everything about her. He remembered everything about the girl who had grown up with a foot in each world.

He knew that if he went to his private quarters at his mother's shiro his home would smell of her, and her trinkets would be carefully kept in their spots, there'd be dead flowers because he hadn't thought to change them before they had left for Edo. He knew her kimonos would be carefully tucked away, a thousand hairpins would be tucked away in the small boxes Jaken always got her for storing her things, and her bed would be neatly made. There'd be a half done painting of the plum blossoms of his garden on the walls of his own chambers and not hers. She had never asked if she could do it, merely said she wanted him to have something lovely in his private quarters for when she wasn't there with him. Naturally it had been those accursed quarters she had so sweetly invaded, they were hers as well.

Carefully his claws opened the small parchment Myōga and Tōtōsai had finally been able to give him, he could see it had been protected by Bokusenō for a long time, it was a bit fragile, but still here.

_Sesshōmaru,_

_It will be a long wait for us, my lord. However, I succeeded, you are saved and Magatsuhi will not have you, only I will, and once you find me it will be over. I know this eases no pain you must be suffering but know I am home, and we await you to find us my lord. I'm forever yours._

_My eternal love,_

_Rin_

He blinked at the next strange part of this little letter, it was a weird image, rather like the ones his brother's mate possessed. A thick white boarder surrounded the image, but it was vibrant and colorful, he was stunned seeing the image for it was a perfect, faded replica of his mate.

She was older; twenty something he would wager, there was no more childhood clinging to the woman in this photo. She was a woman, her smile was bright as the sun, her long black hair was a bit wet and she looked like she was laughing; her brown eyes were bright and alive with mischief and mirth about something happening around her. She was wearing strange clothes, rather like his brother mate's former clothes. Her arms were bare in the photo, so were her shoulders, and there was a good expansion of her chest revealed, but no cleavage. The clothing was a vibrant violet with pink and red flowers, and there was a single tiger's eye gem pendant with the three black pearls that he had crafted her sitting on her neck. There was something ethereal about this image. Her other-worldliness was captured, no portrait from his memory had ever truly done his mate justice.

Carefully his claw traced over the strange parchment to trace the outline of her cheek.

He looked at the image, seeing the vibrant colors of an autumn forest around her, there was still greenery, and behind her was an image of a human hut. She was alive, he saw the scars on her from what would have been Takemaru's final assault on her, but she was there alive, vibrantly alive. The curse mark reacted violently within him at seeing her, but he didn't care even as he sensed Magatsuhi's demand that he hate her for leaving, for dying, for her frailty as a human.

He couldn't though, she was waiting for him.

When would this be? He wondered. Carefully folding up the last evidence of his mate he pushed himself up on the tree, ignoring the pain to go demand answers about this strange imagery from the miko. She would know, of that he was certain. Whenever his mate had landed herself in she was alive, he just had to get to then to find her.

Sesshōmaru felt Magatsuhi's reaction through the mark being one of violent objections, but Sesshōmaru didn't care, Rin was alive sometime after Takemaru's attack.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

Izayoi was alone for a moment, having escaped the wedding planning, the union would be soon, and then she would be Takemaru's and life would go on. Izayoi was disappointed in herself for not loving the man who so clearly adored her, but she couldn't find it in her to love him, she was looking forward to the children of their union, she was so eager for children. Alone in her gardens she rubbed her brow as she tried not to dwell on the guilt of her emotions for Takemaru or her dreams of the Inu no Taishō.

"Where's Rin?" a sharp voice demanded which had her head snapping up to look into the tree where the large inuyōkai loomed over her. Fear went streaking through her as she backed up a few steps.

"Laundry," she squeaked.

The inuyōkai growled and his big fur seemed to twitch in agitation. Then his gold eyes were on her, assessing her carefully, Izayoi wanted to run, but she didn't think it was a good idea because he'd probably chase her. He looked very unlike any harmless inu they could take in, he looked very dangerous and predatory.

"Who are you?" he asked, dropping to the ground. Izayoi had never really noticed how tall he was, true she knew he was huge; he had grabbed Rin like she was a mere rag doll or child's play thing and thrown her around. The beast was huge, unnervingly so, but he was tall now, he stood up straight with his head high and proud, but there was a curious frown on his lips.

"Izayoi…" she whispered.

"Izayoi," he repeated her name carefully as if tasting it on his tongue. "And what are you, Izayoi?"

"I am lady of Setsuna, and you should leave, Takemaru will not like you being here," she said softly.

His lips curled into a feral smirk; made a bit boyish with the snaggle tooth he seemed to have at this moment. "And you think your puny human could protect you?"

"There's over a hundred men here," she reasoned.

"They mean nothing."

"Then I will be very crossed if you do not leave because your presence will unsettle my patients," she tried.

"Patients? You're a healer?" he deduced. "That explains the blood," he muttered.

"There's no blood on me!" she retorted. She should know, having bathed to rid herself of its last night to be ready for today's activities with Setsuna's household and her people.

"Your hands reek of blood even if there's no blood stains, and lavender, and jasmine," he said as if she were a moron. Izayoi glared at him for his attitude. Fear was still in her but now she was furious he dared act like she was a slow child! She was the praised wide and far for her intelligence!

"You can take that attitude back and go back to where you came from," she warned him lowly.

"Attitude?"

"Do not speak to me as if I were a dimwitted child, I'm human, not stupid," she snapped.

"One could argue that those are mutually exclusive," he countered.

"If that's what you think then leave Rin alone and go home," she snapped.

"The little soothsayer owes me some explanations," he countered.

"I sincerely doubt Rin owes you anything," she replied furiously. "You have been rude and murderous to the woman who has been nothing but patient with your own idiocity, you should be thanking her for not killing you for your disrespect of her."

"You think that?"

"Know it," she cut him off as she glared at him. "Stupid dog go away!" she seethed as she now turned in a flurry of robes and marched for Setsuna and her quarters. Suddenly there he was right in front of her as he caught her.

"You dare to disrespect me human!?" he seethed.

"After all the disrespect you decided to unleash upon me and my lady in waiting, yes," she retorted. "Respect is earned, you have earned none of mine, dog!"

"You have fire, I'm amused," he decided.

"I am not here to amuse you, and if that is all, you may leave," she dismissed as she tried to push past him. The yōkai though was built like a brick wall! She was stunned! He was always so solid in her dreams but actually being here with him so near, it was stunning how solid he actually was.

He grabbed her wrists but hissed as if he had been burned as he ripped his hands away and stared at her dumbly. Izayoi finally pushed past the stunned inuyōkai and walked into her home, shutting the door firmly behind her as she released a shuddering breath. Where he had touched her, it was like there'd been lightning searing through her body creating an unimaginable ache and throbbing in her blood. She wanted him, she wanted him, and he had merely touched her wrist, she was disgusted with herself; why couldn't she feel this for Takemaru!?

* * *

The moment he had actually touched her he had been startled by her overwhelming emotions, which had flooded him. The fear, the righteous fury, and her longing for something that wasn't him. He knew she had felt his lust for her, but he was so stunned at the fear he had hissed in pain to break contact.

Now he was merely stunned standing there in strange gardens having felt everything from that woman. It was said that True Mates could always feel the other's emotions, he didn't like this. He didn't like the fear she had felt for him though, he wouldn't have harmed her!

Sō'unga was grumbling that they thirsted for her blood, but he stomped on that voice. He wasn't his brother, he wasn't his father, these adopted lands were his home and these were his people and he would not dishonor Kimi-sama by falling for a mortal!

He was not Sesshōmaru! He would not fall for something so fragile and weak!


	29. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 18**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

Rin had very few troubles gathering supplies for her travels, she knew what she needed, a good bow was easy to steal, arrows would help. She had the kaiken and Bakusaiga, but she did not have spare clothes, nor did she have an abundance of supply materials. Then again, growing up with her lord as she had she was very good at thievery and hunting, not to mention gathering. Rin had worried about surviving, she could survive, she would survive, she just needed the tools to keep herself alive. The bigger worry for her was the taijiya, she did not know much about them.

True she knew Sango and Kohaku very well, but Rin didn't know the actual taijiya, she didn't know them as a people, and she didn't think they would take too kindly to someone travelling with a daiyōkai wanting the Shikon no Tama. Rin knew that that accursed jewel was sacred and guarded and protected, and she didn't know what to do about getting to it. She didn't want the damn thing, she wasn't that idiotic, but she'd need some contact with it. Which was honestly something she dreaded, she still had nightmares about Magatsuhi stabbing her lord in his chest and how lifeless Sesshōmaru had seen suspended in the air that way.

Nightmares were a common ailment of hers, but they revolved around the bandits finding her and killing her, wolves, or ookami, and Sesshōmaru dying. She also dreamt of Takemaru, but she sensed that was more her lord's nightmare than her own. Sesshōmaru did not sleep much, but whenever he did Rin would be plagued by nightmares f her death by Takemaru's hands. It was terrifying and startling to know that her lord was that scared of losing her. Rin just remembered the overwhelming terror she felt at the hatred Takemaru displayed for her, and Sō'unga laughing as he came for her head while she stood between them and Kagome. Sesshōmaru's nightmares though were a blur, they were steeped in blood, sorrow and agony, as well as panic.

Putting away the laundry she was startled when she turned to see Takemaru behind her.

"Takemaru," she said levelly.

"I'm the lord of this compound, you will bow to me," he warned her lowly.

"You may be the lord of here, but you are not my lord and I only bow to him, and even then only if we are sparring. Do not expect or demand me to submit to your will or authority, you are not either. I am here because Izayoi-sama asked me to be here," Rin stated.

"You hold Izayoi in high esteem," he observed.

"She has been kind to me," Rin answered.

"I expect you to stay," he stated.

"Pardon?" she blinked.

"Izayoi is in dire need of companionship, after her people were slaughtered by the yōkai she lost everything, I have noticed a listlessness about her, but you appear to make her happy," he said. Rin was a bit stunned at his observations.

"I cannot stay," Rin stated. "I do have to go, I need to save my lord."

"A lord who sends a servant out to save him is not worthy of that servant," Takemaru stated. "A lord lives to serve his people, not send them about to do frivolous, dangerous tasks. You are a woman, of gentle birth."

"I'm a farmer's daughter, I am no noble woman, Takemaru," she stated. "My lord entrusted this task to me because I will accomplish it, no matter the price that must be paid or the blood to be shed, I will do whatever I need to, to save him. And I have not, nor have I ever been his slave or servant, I am his equal," she warned lowly. "I am here because Izayoi was kind to me and I needed to recover, but I will be on my way," she warned.

"You should consider staying, I will see to it you are given a good posting and well compensated," he said.

"I cannot, nor would I dishonor my lord by thinking to accept. I will be going, I have chores to finish," she said as she walked past him with the rest of the linens and laundry to put away.

"Tell me, onna, who is your lord?" he asked. "Yōkai or human?"

"Daiyōkai," she answered softly. "But he is not interested or involved with mortal affairs so he is not the Inu no Tashio you wage war upon."

"You are certain of this?" he sneered.

"I am not here to be engaged in petty mortal squabbles, I am simply here to recover and continue on my journey, my lord needs me," she shrugged.

"How could you ever serve a monster like that?"

"Because we are all monsters, they just happen to be the honest ones," she answered as she left Takemaru behind. Rin finished her tasks and dragged a hand through her hair as she found Izayoi in the gardens. The lady seemed upset which was a bit unsettling to Rin, however she moved toward Izayoi.

"Rin," Izayoi smiled at her then. It was a sad, very gentle smile.

"My lady," Rin nodded towards the woman as she crouched to look at the flowers. "I will be off soon," Rin said standing again.

"I thought…" she started.

"I will not be gone long, I will return in time for your wedding," Rin said as she slipped her hands in her sleeves. "But I must go."

"And what am I supposed to do about… you know," she shuddered.

"What about him?" Rin asked.

"I… he has come looking for you," she said softly.

"I see, well, he's not something to worry about, he cannot harm you."

"But what about everyone else?" Izayoi whispered in panic.

"You can either find a way to be equal to him and protect them yourself or you just whimper and cower in his presence," Rin said. "You decide."

"But, I couldn't stand against him, I'm not a warrior like you," Izayoi said.

"You do not have to be to decide what you want to do with your power," Rin said firmly. "You have power, use it."

"It is not that simple!" Izayoi started.

"It is, everything possesses a level of power, over themselves or others, it is your decision on how to wield it," Rin said firmly. "You decide what you want to be, that is how life works."

"I cannot… he's, dangerous," Izayoi said softly.

"Everything is dangerous, he's only different because you know he's plainly dangerous, but the same could be said about Takemaru or me," Rin shrugged.

"He'll kill me."

"I doubt it, if he was going to do that he'd have done it already."

"Do you have to go, Rin?"

"Hai, I have to go, I will be back for your wedding unless something unseemly should happen," she promised. Rin had traveled long enough with Sesshōmaru to know that it was imperative she be prepared for the possibility of plans going askew, at least though this wouldn't be like when they were wandering and following his nose. Rin was surprised Jaken hadn't noticed that about their lord, he was so curious he followed whatever scent caught his attention, it was very amusing. The all powerful, serious, solemn Sesshōmaru always curious and like any inu he followed his nose. It was very vexing when one didn't have a place to go and found themselves hanging off a cliff following him. That had happened a lot to her; not so much to Jaken. Thank Kami for A-Un trailing after her; she'd have gone tumbling to her death following Sesshōmaru when he was following a scent.

"Unseemly?"

"I am travelling to the yōkai taijiya village, which could lead to an unseemly turn of events as they don't like my kind."

"Your kind, I thought you were human!"

"I am, but I serve a yōkai lord, they might take issues with that, but it will not matter, in the end I will get what I need, even if it should take longer than anticipated. But I will be back in time for your wedding," she promised. "Only way I'd miss it is if I fell off a cliff, again."

"That is not encouraging Rin."

"Not to worry! I'm certain my companion will not let me plummet to my death," she chuckled nervously. Sesshōmaru always caught her.

"That is not encouraging," Izayoi sighed.

"I'm leaving in a few days, so I will be taking a bow and some arrows, with some extra garments," she said.

"That's not a lot for surviving!" Izayoi commented.

"It's more than enough," Rin countered. "I have survived with far less."

"Rin…" she started.

"I will be fine," she promised.

"Just… stay safe," Izayoi pleaded.

"I will," she smiled.

Sesshōmaru wouldn't let anything happen to her, she was confident of that. This one or the one from her time. Sesshōmaru never let anything bad happen to her. And she had to save him, so she would not permit anything bad to happen to them either.

* * *

**Tsuzuki Castle, Shikoku InuY** **ōkai Territory, Japan...**

He had not lied when he told his mate he had discovered where the yōkai taijiya were, he just wasn't keen on taking her there. The only reason he would though was because if he did not get Rin as far and as safely away from his father now he had no doubts that she would perish at his father's claws. This wasn't like the Mongol wars where Tōga had been blissfully unaware of Rin then, and her aid had helped him gain victories.

He was preparing to leave, it would not require much, merely a couple saddlebags, a saddle and A-Un. He was not carrying his mate around like a steed, he was her mate, not her steed, if she wanted to ride him it would be a more pleasurable ride for both of them. Gathering up a few provisions for the human, including the herbs for that tea she preferred he felt ready. Sesshōmaru was aware what the herbs for her tea were, but he also felt that she was not prepared this if something should again transpire between them. And he got the honey for her tea.

Tomorrow at dawn he would collect Rin, of that he was certain. Which was why this evening he was looking over things as he walked his quarters. His personal quarters were rarely used, and he had left them rather impersonal. Except for her hairpin he had nothing here of value. He remembered as a pup being enamored with it, but he hadn't expected her to leave it for him to remember her by with a promise they'd be together again. He was actually relieved she had returned.

There was a sound which had him lashing out as he spun on his father, picking up the hairpin he usually carefully hid from everyone. His father sighed.

"Always defensive," his father huffed. "Even at home."

"A strong defense is the best offense," he said icily as he concealed his hands in his sleeves. The hairpin felt out of place hiding it.

"I will be on the front, I expect you to manage things here with your mother," his father said.

"Of course," he replied monotonously. He wouldn't be here, he would be taking Rin to the taijiya, and his mother would shoo him away with glee. Kami knew why his mother loved Rin so much, she had only met Rin once and it was a brief meeting from what he remembered.

His father looked him over critically. "You do know I care about you," he said suddenly.

Sesshōmaru quirked a brow. He was his sire possessing any emotions for him other than expectations. After all, he was the first-born son, he was the heir, he would be the one to inherit the title Inu no Taishō, Shikoku, and whatever power his father would leave behind as a daiyōkai, and he would wield Sō'unga. It was his destiny to be the strongest and greatest of daiyōkai, and the ultimate alpha, he would not expect emotions for what he was destined to be. Besides, he had Rin, and Rin was more than enough.

"I see," Tōga muttered before stalking off, shutting the fusuma behind him. Alone Sesshōmaru pulled out his mate's hair pin, looking it over carefully. He was a bit surprised at what his father had just done, but he didn't care. Turning Sesshōmaru put the hair pin back in the small box he used to hid it, and put it away before looking through the saddle bags that he had enough supplies for himself and his mate. Once he was certain of that he redressed in a clean set of garb, white and red this time, and he picked up his armor. Putting on the heavy armor was simple, though he longed to follow the more traditional styles of his mother's people he had grown accustomed to wearing armor like his father's.

It was dawn when he saddled A-Un, having heard his father leave late in the night before he walked out. Once he had A-Un, who seemed to be aware of his mistress' return, he went for Setsuna. He saw Rin sleeping on her futon, holding Bakusaiga, and her dagger where she could grab it. Rin groaned lowly when he touched her shoulder to wake her. Her nose scrunched up a little, she grumbled and her eyes tightened before she opened an eye to look at him blearily.

"Let's be off Rin," he said softly, dragging a hand through her hair, his claws tangled in the heavy locks. She yawned as she moved, stretching and arching, her body shamelessly displayed and he was tempted to take advantage of this moment, but he didn't.

"One moment my lord," she mumbled as she got up to get dressed. He watched her get ready. He picked up Bakusaiga, pleased at the familiarity with which it hummed in his hands before he turned to see his mate walking towards him, her hair was a tangled mess. Catching her waist he traced his nose along her temple before slipping Bakusaiga into her sash, scooping up her knees and leaping from Setsuna. His mate wasn't perturbed by this matter of travel, and when they made it to the clearing where he had left A-Un waiting for them.

"A-Un!" she smiled, now fully awake as she scrambled from his arms as he set her down. She raced to the dragon, her hands catching the individual heads as she hugged them.

"We must be off," he said. "It is three days to the yōkai taijiya village," he explained.

"Hai, of course," she hummed as she turned to him and pulled Bakusaiga. "I believe you should have it for now," she admitted.

"Keep it safe," he said as he left Bakusaiga in her care. The fang would be his when he needed it, but for now he did not need it, she did. He would rather she have it for protection than be caught without it.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru walked for the village, feeling the wounds of Magatsuhi bleeding and not caring, Rin would not be in the well soon, he got that sense from her letter. But he wanted to know about the strange painting she had left him, it was a hint, a clue, he needed to know when she was, he needed that peace of mind. The rain did not bother him as he walked through the village.

Making his way to InuYasha's hut he was a bit startled to scent pain, new pups and milk, hesitantly he walked in to see the miko and the taijiya sitting together near a fire and with pups.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Kagome whispered in shock, he scented her fear as she curled over her pups, and stared at him.

"I am not here to harm them," he said softly as he looked the pups over seeing their strength. Their yōkai was strong, even for their diluted blood, he was impressed. "What is this?" he asked softly holding up the strange image of his mate.

Kagome's brow furrowed as Sango came over to take it from him. "What sorcery is this!?" Sango gasped looking at what he was holding up. Kagome took it from his claws carefully, and chuckled.

"In my time it is called a polaroid, it's a photo," she said.

"When was it taken?"

"I… you…?" she started.

"I am aware of how Honekui no Ido works, when was this taken?" he repeated.

"Um… judging from the cloths, I'd think about my time, but I can't… there's nothing definitive," she admitted.

"When was your time?"

"Two thousand," she admitted.

"When is that?" he asked tiredly.

"I think about five hundred years from now, give or take a few decades," she said. "I did the math once to figure it out, I think we're getting close to when the Tenshō Iga Wars are happening, I just don't know which one," she admitted.

"Wait, you mean the wars down south?" Sango asked.

"Uh-huh, I think, I'm not entirely sure though," Kagome admitted. "That makes now either fifteen seventy-nine or fifteen eight-one, I'm not sure which though."

"I see," he mumbled taking the photo of his mate back. He didn't slip it away afraid to get some blood on it. "In your era are there skilled healers?"

"Oh yeah! The twentieth century has made massive improvements to medicine! The surgeries are impressive!" she said. "There's hospitals, and doctors everywhere, and it's really good! They can cure almost everything!"

"What about a stab wound to the lower chest with a massive slash near an artery?" he asked.

"Um… I think so," she said carefully.

He relaxed a little, she would be saved, even if he was not the one to save her. That was a massive relief.

"Why?"

He didn't answer as he left the mother and pups to their bonding. Rin would be alright, she just would not be here for a long time, and that knowledge was crippling.


	30. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 19**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere South of Yamagata, Japan...**

Two days of travelling with Sesshōmaru was like her childhood, which made her all the happier with A-Un's company, and it was nice. Her best memories were of travelling with her lord, and now this was no different, even as she set up camp and his ever-watchful amber eyes tracked her movements. There was something different about how he watched her now though, she didn't know how to describe it. Even as she set up the fire pit how Jaken had taught her. Rin would admit that of all this she missed Jaken a great deal.

If anyone was akin to a second father to her, it was Jaken.

Jaken had taught her how to make a fire, how to cook, read, write, swim, he had taught her the plants, the wildlife, the yōkai ways of lesser yōkai; he had instilled her core values, with the aid of Sesshōmaru, he had taught her basic magic of his kind, and he had nurtured her when no one was looking. He had also seen to teaching her wrestling, something the kappa was surprisingly good at; and he taught her the proper ways to gamble with sumo wrestling matches. Jaken had protected her, grudgingly, taught her to fend for herself, and when she had been snatched by that daimyō he had beaten the fool over the head indignantly while attempted to save her. Rin was well aware that kappa did not like humans, and Jaken would lay his life down for her safety, and not because Sesshōmaru would be furious if anything happened to her, but rather because he had claimed her as his family. He had informed her of this after the daimyō's thwarted attempted at raping her, and Jaken; with Sesshōmaru, had overseen her recovery. Jaken had set her broken bones, and gone about informing her of all the medicine arts that Kaede and Kagome combined could never learn. Yes, she loved Jaken, he loved her, and she missed his presence, especially right now, right about now Jaken would be regaling her with some wild tale from the kappa tribe, or of some fictious and glorious battle that the kappa had participated in.

"Why are you sad?" Sesshōmaru's voice cut through their silence which had her turning to her lord, who's gold eyes were coolly assessing her.

"I do not believe sad is the right word, my lord," she said reflexively. Rin had found she spent much of her time explaining to Sesshōmaru her emotions and what they meant, at least, in her time. Their magic link might make it so he knew what she felt but she knew he didn't always comprehend what those emotions were. She, unlike him, felt many things at once and not always with a blinding intensity. Despite human believe, yōkai had emotions, their emotions were just so intense, and all-consuming that they couldn't be carelessly handled. The weaker and less intelligent the yōkai the more instinctual and emotionally volatile they were, but a creature like a daiyōkai, well, their emotions were like being burned in the core of a sun, it was intense; Rin had unwittingly been on a few of her lord's emotional outbursts. Rage was one she was accustomed to from him, he felt it with an intensity she could never describe or comprehend; especially when she was in danger. She was also very accustomed to his loneliness, his humor when it came about, his adoration of her in whatever capacity, and his all encompassing need to protect her, keep her safe and happy. It was strange, at least to her, but she was like a sun in his life, a light, one he held reverence for and savored, even if he could never show it; for he, like the moon, was forever ethereal and indifferent on the exterior.

"What is it?" he asked as she dropped the kindling near the fire for later.

"Wistful," she guessed. "I traveled a lot as a child, with my lord and his vassal, and I just am reminiscing the 'good old days', but I'm happy as we are," she smiled as she came to sit beside him.

He didn't reply as he looked her over. Rin pulled out a peach she had packed from Setsuna and started cutting it. Habit had her offering half to Sesshōmaru, who looked at it, then at her as he arched a brow.

"Please, you must!" she pleaded. "It's really sweet!"

Sesshōmaru had a well concealed, well hidden, fairly guarded secret sweet tooth! Rin knew because she had taken the habit of slipped sweets in her sleeves for him. InuYasha and everyone thought those sweets were for her patients, but they were for her lord. Sesshōmaru had a fondness for honey particularly, they had had some pretty epic battle of wills over who got the last of the honey when they were travelling. His claws did take it from her, and he looked around before biting into it, Rin chuckled as she hummed and munched on her peach.

"In the mountains, in the forest, in the wind, in my dreams…" she absently sang and frowned not remembering the rest of the song. The song had not crossed her mind in many years.

"What is that?" he asked, plucking her peach from her fingers.

"HEY!" she protested as she twisted to glare at him, he took a massive defiant bite of the peach then. "You had your own!" she snatched it back.

"Hn," he grunted, reaching for it, she leapt up and scurried off to finish it off in a few bites. "You look ridiculous Rin," he sighed.

She stuck her tongue out at him as she felt her puffy cheeks struggle to contain the peach. He was up and her tongue was caught in his claws, which had her glaring at him.

"I have better uses for your tongue," he warned her lowly releasing it. She swallowed and stared at those intense, molten honey colored eyes. Her heart sped up as her eyes stared at him, she could feel her face heating up, and she backed up to the tree.

She had never encountered this side of her lord, she didn't know what to make of it. It was almost like he was toying with her in some manner she didn't understand.

"Rest Rin," he said walking away. She'd have sworn his cheeks were a little pink, which had her shaking her head. Getting her bedroll Rin dragged it over to where he was resting, on his mokomoko side before setting up, stretching out to curl up against his thigh while hugging mokomoko. She never thought about if she should or shouldn't take such liberties with his person, he was her Sesshōmaru regardless of age and she was comfortable like this, he never seemed to mind.

* * *

Sesshōmaru looked down at his mate who was contently curled up against his thigh, her arm thrown over his waist and her head pillowed on mokomoko. She was so slight, so small, so fragile and human, he was careful as he slid his claws through her hair. Everything about the last two days had been enlightening, she was so guilelessly pure. She always was, but there was a battle tested confidence in her which he remembered that wasn't there this time. It was nice, it was nice to fluster her rather than having her fluster him. It was nice knowing he could fluster her, Rin was always so fluid and in motion nothing ever seemed to actually fluster her. Her fluidity was what made her an excellent warrior, especially for a human, she could take hits and keep going without fear or slowing down, she could change her tactics to give her advantages. Everything about her was always about changing tactics.

It was nice to meet her without that instinct.

It was also frustrating because he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, touch her, to feel her and hear her, it had been a few decades for him, and it was clear it had been never for her. He wondered why. The first time she had allowed him to touch her had been in the Mongol invasion, he had not expected her to be a minx, but then again, he wasn't a pup looking to the woman for guidance. He was her general, and her equal, they were fighting a war, seducing her hadn't crossed his mind until her impulsive kiss for surviving some craziness she felt she wouldn't have.

He wondered why she was innocent, untouched, unaware of the seductive, enticing, beautiful way with which she appealed to him. No matter, this would give him some time to properly court her for a change, he never could seem to do that, and she never seemed to expect it from him, but he wanted to change that. She deserved to be showered in gifts, to be shown what she meant to him, to be with him, and he finally had a chance to do that. Bewildering concept really.

For now though, he would keep watch of their camp and keep his mate safe. She trusted him to do that much.

* * *

**Setsuna Castle...**

Two days, almost three without Rin, and Izayoi was getting nervous, she worked steadily with her patients, feeding them the broth, healing wounds and sitting with the dying. She was trying not to think about Tōga, who was now plaguing her dreams ruthlessly, she didn't like it. The dreams were sweet, they were bewitching, they were distracting, and maddening. If she wasn't so exhausted she would take a dreamless sleeping draught, but as it was now she needed to be able to wake at a moment's notice. The war was getting more intense, as were the wedding preparations that she was undertaking.

And that lead her to the garden again tonight, rubbing her hands over her face to try to rid herself of the exhaustion.

She was too exhausted to even be startled when he dropped from the trees, looming over her in the garden. Her breath hitched staring at him, for he was so stunningly handsome! Otherworldly in the moon's light, with his eyes bright and warm like miniature suns peering down at her; even in his silhouette.

"Good evening," he said cordially, which had her frowning.

"What do you want?" she sighed tiredly. She was too tired after the last two days of healing and lack of sleep to even muster up the fear she usually had of him. The inu daiyōkai's face was hidden in the night's shadow but his eyes were gleaming and expressive.

"Where is Rin?"

"I honestly don't know," she yawned as she folded her arms to ward of the chills lancing up her skin, drawing it taunt so little bumps formed. She didn't like it as it teased and tensed over her back.

"You look like shit," he said bluntly.

"I wouldn't have guessed," she said dryly.

"Are you not sleeping?"

"Not that it's your concern, but no I'm not sleeping, and it's your fault!" she seethed as she took to glaring at him. She was too tired; she would gladly die if it meant she got some form of sleep.

"My fault?" he sputtered.

"Yes yours!" she hissed. "Between the dreams and the wounded, I don't get any sleep and it's your fault!"

"I…"

"I deal with the wounded you tear apart all day, then I try to sleep, and you plague my dreams, I want it to stop, now!" she snapped.

"I plague your dreams?" he looked skeptical then.

"Make it stop! Stop possessing me you inugami! Go bother someone else!" she hissed.

"I'm an inudaiyōkai not an inugami!" he snapped sounding highly offended.

"I do not care if you are a bloody kami, make the dreams stop so I can go get some sleep!" she snapped.

"I'm not in control of these 'dreams'," he retorted.

"I didn't have these problems until I came to Setsuna, so make them stop, or I swear to all the kami I will sic Rin on you," she warned as she spun around and stalked back to the shiro. She heard Tōga behind her about to protest but she slipped inside the safe walls of Setsuna and firmly shut the shoji on whatever he was going to say.

* * *

**Somewhere in Yamagata...**

It was midday when she saw the heavy wood wall of the yōkai taijiya village, which had Sesshōmaru keeping them in the forest as he guided A-Un and her. They stopped and she slid off A-Un, he caught her arm before she left the treeline.

"What?" she turned to him.

"I do not like this," he said. Rin looked at the village, there was a huge field between the forest and the village, not to mention the village had the strategic high ground, and she knew that the taijiya always had heavy weapons. They were the most prepared of anyone, ever, even the impressive shiros of her time seemed underwhelming when she stood in the ruins of the taijiya village. Rin had only ever been here once though, brought by emergency by Kohaku when she had been almost killed on one of their travels with InuYasha, she hadn't remembered how they had gotten here or where it was. Now though, she wasn't so sure about her plan to storm the taijiya village and get to the Shikon no Tama.

But she had gotten here so she wasn't turning back now.

"I'll be fine," she promised. "I have Bakusaiga and you," she pointed out.

"Rin…" he started.

"I'll be back," she promised with a smile and started to pull away, he grabbed her, spun her around and pressed her back up against a tree. His claws had her fingers tangled and pinned over her head, as his mouth crashed onto hers. She gasped in surprise, which was apparently what he needed as he deepened the kiss.

This was what it was like to be devoured, he was drowning her senses as he mercilessly took what he wanted, she struggled to kiss him back. His lust, his affections, his power, it was overwhelming her, it was too much, it didn't feel like enough even as she tilted her head and traced a fang with her tongue. He snarled lowly, which had her moaning as he pulled away, her chest was heaving, she felt herself trembling. His eyes flicked to her mouth then her eyes again, she felt her eyes flutter shut against her will as he bent over her again. The kiss was soft, featherlight, the kind that didn't ignite or quench the fire he had created in her bloody, but rather made her want more, want something more, but she didn't know what. Her heart wouldn't slow or relax, and she wondered if this was what had all the village girls so boy obsessed.

Rin had never actually pondered love or boys or lovers, she hadn't wanted to, she loved her lord, and whatever capacity he let her be with him she would take. She hadn't wondered about kisses or what it was about boys that made girls lose their minds.

Now though she was kind of wondering about it.

"Be safe," he murmured as his thumb traced her lower lip before he sidestepped and let her walk away. Rin was a bit stunned which had her glancing over her shoulder as he watched her. She smiled a bit, despite feeling her cheeks burning and then turned back to the task of getting to the taijiya village.

There were shouts on the watchtowers, which had her drawing Bakusaiga as it pulsed in her hand. She gasped when the first heavy spear came at her and Bakusaiga moved her to slash through the assault before it released it's own pulse of energy. Rin looked at the fang, she had never actually had the fang react to her using it like this.

"Who are you?" a man bellowed.

"I'm here to speak to Naohi!" she shouted back as she planted the fang before her.

"Yōkai are not welcomed here!" the man warned her loudly.

"I'm no yōkai," Rin said levelly. She wasn't a yōkai, and she had been told she didn't smell entirely human, but according to Kagome, Sango, and InuYasha she was human in every other sense.

"And yet you carry a yōkai blade!" the man said, his arrow was trained on her.

"Hai, I do," she nodded. "But I am not here for anything more than to speak to Naohi, I have no interest in stealing the Shikon no Tama or using it, I merely need to speak to Naohi."

"We do not welcome your kind here," he said.

"My kind?"

"Yōkai lovers," the man sneered.

"I am here to speak to Naohi!" she repeated firmer. She had grown up being insulted for being comfortable amongst yōkai and not humans all the time, she would not be cowed by yōkai taijiya about this matter!

"You will not get to the Shikon no Tama, we will not permit you to taint it with your vile desires!" the man roared and shot another arrow at her. Rin blinked when there was a blur and her lord was standing before her holding the arrow firmly in his fingers.

"I grow tired of your useless prattling," he snarled as he disintegrated the arrow in his claws.

"Sesshōmaru," she hissed as she tugged on his sleeve.

"Where is Naohi?" he demanded in his cold, leveled, calm voice. The soft baritone had not changed volume and he seemed annoyed.

"We will not hand the Shikon no Tama over to a yōkai!"

"As if I would have use for such trivial trinkets, I'm a daiyōkai," Sesshōmaru warned indifferently.

"There is a difference!" she called over her lord's shoulder.

"WAIT!" A new voice bellowed as Rin heard Sesshōmaru's knuckles cracking. She saw the monk come into view, he stared at her and Sesshōmaru with wide eyes. "I… I do not understand it, but she is… she's pure."

Sesshōmaru glanced at her then they both stared at the yōkai taijiya who now stood ready to kill but more relaxed.

"Those who consort with yōkai are never pure," the taijiya said.

"She is," the monk repeated.


	31. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 20**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere in Yamagata, Japan...**

Rin was pressed against Sesshōmaru's back, as the taijiya took to speaking amongst themselves, Sesshōmaru's ear would occasionally twitch indicating he could hear them.

"What are they saying?" she hissed.

"They are deciding to kill you or not," he said. "That will never happen," he dismissed reassuringly.

"I figured, between you an A-Un I don't think I have to worry about being killed!" she stated. Sesshōmaru had never willingly let her die. Her second death was a bit odd, but from what she knew of it from his perspective it had been shattering to him. To her though it was a very different experience, one she didn't fully comprehend and never dwelt upon; nor was it one she had ever dared to share with her lord or his mother. "Will they let me speak with Naohi or not?"

He didn't respond, merely pulling her tightly against his back as his mokomoko draped around her, she slipped the tsuka in his hand as her own fingers wrapped around her own. They would be a unit, she had learnt to fight as a unit with her lord. She was prepared.

"We will let only the girl pass, unarmed!" the taijiya shouted.

"You will let her pass with a weapon," he countered as his own claws cracked.

"Please, there is no need for violence!" the monk appeared. "I have heard of you, you're the inu daiyōkai, Sesshōmaru-sama!"

"We do not want the Shikon no Tama," Rin said as she slid Bakusaiga into his own sash and slipped out from behind him, shoving her kaiken into his claws before she walked for the village. "I merely need to speak with Naohi," she said.

"I sense you are pure," the monk said.

"I doubt that," the taijiya snorted as she approached. "Yōkai whore more like!"

The growl from Sesshōmaru as he released a fraction of his power was deafening and shook the ground where they stood.

"You will retract that statement, or I will annihilate you, vermin," Sesshōmaru was in front of her holding the taijiya by his throat.

"No Sesshōmaru, you will not be killing him! Put him down!" Rin snapped rubbing her temples. Her lord's temper was clearly something he had mastered in the coming centuries. Though she knew her lord's icy demeanor was a façade his temper ran deep and hot when provoked, and when provoked he was less inclined to be his true self and more inclined to be the monster everyone thought he was.

"You live because of her," Sesshōmaru stated icily as he dropped the taijiya and she made it the last few steps, the monk was cowering and the taijiya lining the walls had their bows draw and aimed at Sesshōmaru. Not that it would actually harm him. Sesshōmaru glared at her as he walked by, his hands in his sleeves before they were in step again.

"I apologize about that," she smiled charmingly as she offered the taijiya her hand. The man looked like he wanted to spit on her, but he didn't, merely huffing as he shoved himself to his feet. Rin sighed, being referred to as a yōkai whore was not new to her, she had long since been called that, by many of her own villagers, especially when Sesshōmaru appeared to bring her a gift or visit her. She had had monks convinced they needed to exorcise the inugami from her life, but when they learnt her lord was an inu daiyōkai they would tell her to die now before Sesshōmaru-sama killed her. She had been spat on, harassed and rejected by humans long before her lord was in her life, so she had never been bothered by this attitude after she took to travelling with him.

"My name is Rin, I am on a mission to save my lord, I need to speak with Naohi," she informed the monk again turning her attentions on the cowering man.

Sesshōmaru looked indifferent as ever as he stared at these men.

"You obviously know Sesshōmaru-sama, by reputation, he had decided to escort me here," she said with a smile at him. Sesshōmaru merely glanced at her, she sensed he was not amused nor was he particularly happy, but he was perfectly relaxed.

"You dare to bring a yōkai here?" the taijiya hissed.

"It was him or a dragon, he seemed the safer pick right now," she warned lowly. "And besides, we're not here to create problems, we're here for me to speak with Naohi, Sesshōmaru has no interest in the Shikon no Tama, he merely brought me here."

"You are… you are very pure," the monk whispered.

"May I speak with Naohi, please," she asked softly, bowing her head a bit. Her lord's shock and displeasure coursed through her as he stood even more erect than before. Kimi-sama had taught Rin that she was never to submit to anyone, ever, she was Sesshōmaru's equal and she would only submit when her alpha called upon it. Rin accepted that, she was very rude by human standards but by yōkai she was to be respected. But now was not the time for her to keep her dignity, she had to save her Sesshōmaru from Magatsuhi and if that meant giving a bit of humility to garner favor then she would sacrifice all of it.

"Very well, we will speak over a cup of tea, but he must stay," the monk said.

"Arigatō," she said and looked at Sesshōmaru. "I will be fine, promise, be back soon!" she waved at him with a large smile.

"Do as you please, Rin," he said dismissively. "No one is to harm her or there will be no village left," he warned as he turned to go back to the forest.

"I'm certain they would never harm a human!" she called after Sesshōmaru and smiled at the monk.

"This way," the monk motioned for her. "Tell me onna, are you bewitched by that yōkai?"

"No, I'm not, I follow him because he was kind to me, he saved my life, many times," she said levelly.

"I see, he is most evil," the monk warned.

"He's really not," she murmured softly. Her lord wasn't a good man, not by human standards, but he was not an unnecessarily cruel man either, he was merely powerful and that lead to a lot of conflicts for him.

* * *

**Setsuna Castle...**

Tōga was befuddled by the human, he couldn't figure her out. She was not special; he had watched her today. She had tirelessly worked to aid ailing humans, which was a futile task, he knew it, he had set their deaths in motion, and it had not changed. She was proficient in weaving and in tea making, and she seemed enamored with the hideous human male always at her side.

Still that male's nearness to his onna had him wanting to leap down there and tear the human apart, which was startling for a realization. Tōga had never considered any female his, Kimi had raked his nose over the coals for daring to presume her to be his. She had been livid, and warned him that she would not, nor could she ever be his, for they were not True Mates, and while Kimi was his alpha bitch she was well aware she would not be his. He had reluctantly accepted that and never dared to think anyone his other than Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru was his pup. An odd pup really, but his pup all the same.

The thought that he could think of this onna as his, and he did not really know her, was unsettling, though his beast kept scenting her.

Unlike Sesshōmaru's human, this onna smelt nice, beautiful even, like peaches and flowers, it was bewitching. He wanted to wrap himself up in that scent all day, he also wanted the human male dead for being so near her. Which was another thing Tōga didn't understand about himself.

Other than this was probably his father's blasted curse!

Tiāngǒu, the black inu daiyōkai of the East, servant of the Yellow Emperor, and a powerful conqueror had warned him long ago that as an inu they were susceptible to human charms, for inu looked to humans for companionship and purpose. Tōga had been so livid, especially when his father decided to arrange a mating between him and a mortal princess to broker peace between their worlds, he had been so disgusted in his bride he had mortally wounded her and fled to the east; stealing his father's fang the Sō'unga, where he had eventually come to Japan. Japan was perfect, it was a beautiful land with powerful daiyōkai and purpose, Tōga discarded his Eastern Name, and allowed Kimi's father to rename him. He had fought for the right to mate Kimi, to prove he was a worthy alpha and won, and here he was not expected to fall for mortals or even care about them. Mortals were merely a part of his lands, their affairs were their own, and they served purpose for they kept him informed to his borders about their ongoings with lesser yōkai.

Tōga refused to be like his father, to be so bewitched with a mortal as to make her his mate. No, he would not shame his bloodline by loving mortals. He was too powerful to taint his bloodlines with mortal weakness, to discard the ways of his kind to become a glorified pet for a pampered princess. He was an Inu Daiyōkai! As powerful as a kami, he would not submit to anyone weaker than himself! He had instilled that to his only pup, the most powerful daiyōkai ever sired, and Sesshōmaru bowed to no one, especially did not cow to mortals like humans!

And when Tōga discarded Rin, after she saved Sesshōmaru from Magatsuhi, Sesshōmaru would be free of his grandfather's self fulling prophecies and grow in power, living to be the greatest Inu no Tashio ever sired.

Sesshōmaru's power would be irrefutable, especially when he claimed his place as emperor to all, Tōga was looking forward to that. But to do that he would have to discard of Sesshōmaru's mortal issue. And now it appeared Tōga would have to discard his own mortal problem as well. He wanted to sink his claws into Izayoi, tear her skin apart, paint the garden in her blood, but the beast within him rebelled so violently at the thought he was physically ill with Sō'unga mocking him for this weakness.

He didn't understand it.

Why her? Why now? What was happening to him?

* * *

Rin found herself sitting in the chief's hut, and she looked between the taijiya and the monk, who had prepared the tea in silence.

"Why are you here?" the chief finally asked as they were served tea.

"I am not hear to cause or inflict harm upon your people," she said softly.

"And yet you brought our enemy to our gates," the chief said.

"I did, but Sesshōmaru-sama would never have let me come alone, he is very diligent about my safety when I travel," she said.

"Why?"

"I imagine it is because I am nothing short of a perfectly loyal servant to my lord," she said. "In turn Sesshōmaru-sama gives me the respect and loyalty any true lord gives their vassal."

"I see, and you believe a yōkai, a daiyōkai no less, is capable of anything beyond cruelty?"

"I believe that perceptions are skewed and tainted with what you are taught to see," she replied. "Sesshōmaru-sama is my friend and my companion, he is not here for the Shikon no Tama nor is he here to obliterate the yōkai taijiya, he is merely ensuring that I am safe during our travels. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Why do you seek Naohi?" the monk murmured.

"My lord was cursed by Magatsuhi, I need to know how to save him," she replied evenly. "I was told by my lord's father that I would need to seek out Naohi within the Shikon no Tama for answers, so here I am."

"You want nothing else from or to possess the Shikon no Tama?"

"I cannot make a wish upon the Shikon no Tama, it is why my lord is cursed, I will not use it for power for all it offers is faux power, I have no use for it in general for it brings nothing but calamity to those who seek to use it. It is a paradox and one I do not seek in my life. I merely wish to speak with Naohi," she said.

"You are most pure, impossibly so," the monk murmured.

"I have no spiritual powers and I am steeped in yōkai ways, when the time came to me I was intending to renounce humans to remain by my lord's side, I do not think I am half as pure as you are proclaiming me to be, good monk."

"I mean your intentions," the monk clarified. "Your intentions are so pure, so strong, so certain, I have never met a human with this resolve where the Shikon no Tama is concerned, or any matter really."

"I am merely here to save my lord, nothing more, nothing less," she said.

"But you see, it is intentions which dictate how the Shikon no Tama will act," he said softly. "It is tainted and corrupted by those of a wicked nature or intention, it is purified by only the purest of hearts, and it is only helpful to those of clear intent, the Shikon no Tama reflects the beholder, which is why we are so cautious to let anyone near it," the monk said.

"Especially a yōkai whore," the taijiya said.

"I am no yōkai whore, my lord would be offended you think so little of me."

"How can you say that when they've slaughtered thousands of us!?" the man snapped.

"And we've slaughtered thousands of us and them!" she retaliated. "Do not believe me an ignorant child, I am well aware of the company I choose to keep and I am aware of what they are. But it was humans who killed my family, humans who abused me, humans who discarded me to starve and perish to the elements as a child, it was an inu daiyōkai who decided to save me, to give me home, safety, food, companionship. It was a kappa who raised me, taught me, loved me. It was an inu daiyōkai who took me in as her own. I am well aware of what they are, but more than that, I am aware they are more than you dare to claim them to be," she warned. "Evil is evil, cruelty is cruelty, and both yōkai and humans are highly skilled and capable in it when they choose to be, so do not presume one or the other present a greater or lesser capacity for such pain and atrocity. It is a choice as to which nature they will follow. A yōkai is just as capable of good as a human and a human is just as capable of evil as a yōkai. It is a choice as to which they will be.

"I at least trust and know the nature of my lord, and I am very well aware of what humans think of him," she warned lowly. "But he has never deceived me and never hidden his true nature, and despite all that I serve him; knowing full well the monster he can be, because unlike many humans he has never tried to deceive me as to who he really is. And that is more than I can say for many humans I've met."

"You have given this a great deal of thought girl," the monk said.

"My name is Rin, not girl, you would be wise to use it," she warned sharply.

"I am Muhai, chief of the Yōkai Taijiya," the taijiya informed her.

"I am Ichiro," the monk said.

"Tell me Rin, why did you never leave the yōkai? They are not known for raising human children?" the taijiya asked. "They normally prefer to…"

"Devour a human child? Common misconception with creatures like daiyōkai or more evolved yōkai. While many lesser yōkai will gladly devour a human many of the more evolved yōkai are disgusted at the notion, we are not very tasty apparently. According to the kappa that helped raised me, a human does not provide enough nutrients to be enticing to eat, then there's the matter of our scent, and lack of challenge to hunt. Most prey knows when it's being hunted, which more evolved yōkai appreciate, humans very rarely catch onto the dangers they could be in. Realize that yōkai are animal base, and part of their thrill is a challenge, this leads the more powerful yōkai, such as the daiyōkai to be more selective about what they will and will not do. Lesser yōkai follow instinctive impulses where hunting is concerned and sometimes easy prey, like a human, is better than no prey at all," she explained.

The look in Muhai's eye had Rin unsettled as she finished her tea.

"Now, may I speak with Naohi?" Rin asked.

"Hai," the monk nodded. Rin stood and followed the monk and taijiya chief through the village. They made it to a cave before the taijiya confidently stalked in then looked smugly at her, as if a dare for her to fail. Kohaku had once explained to her how Midoriko's gravesite worked, even after the Shikon no Tama had been taken from this world. Rin had never been here, when she had visited the taijiya ruins, but she knew about it.

Walking through the barrier without pain or fear she walked through the cave, leaving the men gaping behind her. Rin followed the winding path of the cave until a point where she saw a heartbreaking scene.

A beautiful woman battling a pained looking dragon. She was stunned seeing this beauty and sorrow. She bowed to both Watatsumi and Midoriko.

"I am sorry for your losses, but I need to speak to Naohi, please," Rin said as she clasped her hands together and bowed her head in submission. "Please," she pleaded.


	32. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 21**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere in Yamagata, Japan...**

Rin walked with Ichiro and Muhai, along with being escorted by several other taijiya she didn't recognize into the heart of a Buddhist shrine, it was ancient, well laid out and very beautiful. Rin's breath hitched at the beauty, it was stunning, on equal standing of any shiro she had been in. It was very serene and elegant. Looking around she saw the monks and taijiya meditating, and the people praying, it was very different from the shrines she was accustomed to visiting. They wound their way through the temple until they came to a cave. Rin looked at the group.

"Only Ichiro and I will escort you down here," Muhai said.

"Very well," Rin replied and slowly they descended into the old tunnel. Rin's eyes took a moment to readjust but she did so swiftly and kept step with them and paused when they reached a large cavern. The sight before Rin's eyes was stunning; a human battling a dragon. The dragon though looked pained and hurt, betrayed even, but there was a harrowing sadness reflected in the stony features, this was the mighty Watatsumi, once proud and a daiyōkai devoured by the lesser. Rin looked up at the woman, she was a miko, her beauty was undeniable, her appearance was stunning. There was something about her face, loss, betrayal, something, something about her though seemed pained as she gazed down at the dragon who's jaws were closing around her.

Before the pair was an altar, there was the Shikon no Tama.

Rin clapped as she bowed her head and sent a swift prayer before the pair of her sorrows and pities for them.

"What do you think girl?"

"The name is Rin, you would be wise to use it," she warned again as she walked forward. "How do I speak with Naohi?"

"Pick up the Shikon no Tama," the monk said.

"You attempt to remove it from this temple and I will end you," Muhai warned. Rin nodded as she walked forward, her steps were taken in measure and carefully as she came to kneel before the altar. She didn't look at the monk or the taijiya as she reached forward.

"Naohi," she whispered before she felt a pulse of energy and a gasp escaped her lips as there was a flood of energy through her hands and she found herself walking through the energy to find herself staring at a beautiful young woman who smiled sadly.

"I am Naohi, and who are you to seek me?" she asked.

"I am my lord's Rin," she said with a slight inclination of her head.

"You are human," Naohi said.

"I am," Rin agreed.

"But not quite, you haven't been a mere human for a long time, and you are no miko," Naohi said softly.

"I am my lord's Rin," she shrugged. "What I am has never been a factor in who I am," she admitted.

"Mmm, spoken like an ignorant mortal," a new voice spoke as fear oozed down Rin's spine. She looked over to see him materialize from a different energy, his malicious smile on his lips.

"Hello Magatsuhi," she greeted him icily.

"Human," he sneered. "Oh, but not quite! This is interesting!" the spirit crowed examining her. "And here for a wish, oh please do wish upon me, it has been so long since we played on the mortal plane!"

"Be gone, I have no use for you, I'm here for Naohi," Rin dismissed as she waved her hand. To her surprise, and obviously to the other spirits within the Shikon no Tama Magatsuhi was flung into the darkness with which he had sprung from. Rin blinked twice and looked at her hand then at Naohi.

"You are truly pure, nothing will tempt you?" Naohi whispered.

"I am here for my lord, nothing else," Rin stated looking at the spirit. "He was marked by Magatsuhi, I need to know how to save him. I was informed you would know how to save him."

"I see, and who is your lord?" Naohi asked, circling Rin.

"Sesshōmaru-sama," she replied.

Naohi blinked several times before laughing. "You expect me to believe one untainted and pure as you is here to save the blackest of souls."

Rin smiled as she lifted her hand and curled her finger for Naohi to lean closer to her. The spirit indulged her.

"Don't be so surprised, I'd give him my life if he asked, no questions asked," she warned lowly. "And a black soul does not make one evil; I have seen evil, he's not."

"All yōkai are monsters."

"Only difference between them and a human, they're honest about what they are, kami, ghosts, yōkai, they are honest if nothing else," she said evenly. "Now how do I remove the mark of Magatsuhi?"

"You will need to collect his four souls; if Sesshōmaru-sama is not as soulless as you believe him to be," Naohi said. "You will need to collect Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama; four traits no daiyōkai possesses. He would have to commit acts so selfless, and pure, untainted by any hatred, which is impossible. Yōkai were created in pain in hatred."

"So, you claim."

"Yōkai are composed of the darkness, they are not being capable of light or complexity, they are mindless, instinctual beasts. Do no be fooled by human façades they adopt they are nothing more than a predator," Naohi said.

"When I collect his four souls what do I do?" Rin asked.

"You will need to forge them together, and when the time is right, if he is truly more than the monster I foresee then he will summon a being stronger than himself, sired of you and he," Naohi said.

"How do I collect these souls?" she asked.

"These souls can only be collected through pure acts, only acts of pure intent reveal a soul, especially when there's no alternative motive. You will need equally powerful artifacts; probably of daiyōkai he's defeated or fought strength for his energy, it will not be sealed or purified; he is already pure darkness, be warned, it will be volatile energy, and it will more than likely kill you for you might not be human, but your body is mortal. Until your bond is sealed you remain mortal," Naohi said. "If you collect these four souls, and they have not killed you, you will need to forge them into a small fang, then you will need to place them by his heart, and when the time is right you will battle the evil plaguing him together or you both will die.

"You cannot win nor will you succeed. Yōkai are incapable of love, or goodness, it is against their baser natures," Naohi warned.

"I will just have to prove you wrong," Rin shrugged.

"I am never wrong, child."

"Neither am I."

"You are arrogant, if pure for a human."

"I am my lord's Rin, my arrogance comes from knowing I am capable of the impossible," she replied.

"Arigato for your time, Naohi," she bowed her head slightly. The light was blinding as she released her concentration and put the Shikon no Tama back where she had found it on the altar. Clapping again she bowed her head as she stood and looked at the monk and taijiya.

"Arigato," she said as she walked between the men and through the temple. Walking through the village she left the stunned men behind and walked out the gates they had left somewhat open before anyone could stop her. Sesshōmaru appeared before her the moment she was out of the gates.

"Sesshōmaru," she smiled as her lord scooped her up and darted towards the tree line. He landed in a tree, his mokomoko lashed out violently as the taijiya village shouted for her but she didn't look back as she held him.

"Rin," he acknowledged.

"I spoke to Naohi, spirits are conceited beings, did you know that my lord? Of course, you probably did," she sighed. "I did get the information I needed; I don't think this will be an easy fix."

Her lord looked blandly at her as he leapt deeper into the forest.

"You can quit looking at me like that, I will fix this mess, and when I succeed you will see," she warned. "Also, I won't share my peaches with you if you don't stop giving me that look."

"You have no peaches," he informed her setting her in the clearing, which had her gaping in disbelief.

"You… you… you fiend!" she seethed. "I will get payback for you eating my peaches," she warned as she stalked to A-Un.

"I await your vengeance," he whispered in her ear, which had her jumping and glaring over her shoulder.

"You cannot keep doing that," she grumbled.

He shrugged as he walked to their saddle bags.

"My lord, you are nefarious and devious, and if steal more of my peaches, my disgusting human food, I will get vengeance," she warned.

"I await that time," he replied.

* * *

Sesshōmaru watched his mate in amusement as she glared fiercely, it was like seeing a puppy baring their teeth. He knew that his mate had the bite to back her glare, which was the only reason he respected her as his equal. It was also fun to tease her because unlike everyone else, she had no fear of him, in any form or shape.

It was a first, he knew that, ever since his puphood she had never had any fear, it was a big reason he loved her. The first and only being which had no fear of him. He struck fear in the heart of kami, man and yōkai alike, so he reveled in one being not fearing him at all. Rin simply adored him, and he reveled in it. Though right now he enjoyed watching her hips as she walked away from him, it was an enticing sight, he looked forward to successfully seducing her. For now, he would enjoy the chase she was unaware she was participating in. Smirking to himself he pulled the last peach from his sleeve as he took a large bite, her eyes narrowed.

"You had better be prepared to share that my lord," she growled as she stalked towards him.

He made no reply, even as she came to stand toe to toe with him. Instead he went to take another bite of the peach, she plucked it from his claws and walked to A-Un.

Inwardly he laughed at her antics, knowing she was only so bold.

"How long was I there? I am famished?" she asked.

"Three sunrises," he admitted. The taijiya had attempted to keep him from his mate, but he had always walked into their village to check on his mate, to see her well being, holy place or not, she was his and not even the kami would keep him from her. The taijiya had been uneasy about this, the few that had attempted to stand against him were seriously maimed; he didn't kill them knowing Rin's life would be in grave danger. As long as she held the Shikon no Tama her life was in the hands of the taijiya, he knew that, which was the danger and about the only reason he and the taijiya had come to a tentative truce in the three days that Rin had been there.

"That long!?" she spun on him, her mouth hanging open and he walked forward.

"That long," he agreed as he walked after her. Rin and he stood at the side of the mountain and they both stared out at the forest as the sun set.

"It did not feel like three days," she admitted.

"Time in the spiritual worlds and the mortal pass differently," he admitted as he watched a bird flutter to her fingers which were lifted to the forest.

"I see," she hummed. "Is this why you are so old?" she teased.

He glared at her as they both watched the sun set over the mountains and forest.

* * *

**Tsuzuki Castle Gardens, Shikoku InuY** **ōkai** **Pack Territory, Japan...**

Tōga was lounging in Kimi's gardens; no matter how many centuries passed, or how much like home this had become to him, it always felt more like Kimi's gardens than his; a book over his face, Sō'unga propped against the tree, and his claws dangling in the waters of the koi fish pond. He was certain there was a council meeting he was ignoring or something but the warmth of the sun was too much to surrender at this moment as he lay in his tree. Tōga wasn't very irresponsible by nature; he might be reckless but he was never irresponsible; but with the distraction of the human onna he was finding to be distracting.

Tōga did not know what to make of this dangerous distraction, and he didn't know what to do about her as a whole. He couldn't harm her, he couldn't lift a claw against her, he had tried. He had stalked her with the intent to obliterate the mortal who dared to distract him, but he couldn't. He couldn't harm her. It was annoying.

There was nothing he could do to harm her.

So, he was going to enjoy a day here, in the sun, without the worries of his responsibilities or the worries of war or that bloody woman. He would enjoy a simple day for a change.

"Tōga!" Kimi's voice filled the air as his book was plucked from his face revealing the sun and he found himself staring at his alpha bitch, who was glaring balefully as she held the book up.

"Kimi," he greeted her carefully, there was something about her amber eyes which had him being wary of her intention especially with her marks darkening.

"You left me in the council meetings!" she seethed icily, hitting him with the book sharply on his brow. He winced as he took the hit.

"Gomen," he muttered as he rubbed his brow. Kimi rolled her eyes as she snapped the book shut and tossed it aside.

"What is this about?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he promised waving her off.

"Do not dismiss me!" the alpha bitch snarled and he could feel her hackles rising as he looked back over to her. Centuries of friendship and companionship, he wished he had loved her as he had dreamt of back when they were young and foolish.

"I'm having a problem," he admitted.

"If this is about Rin I will gut you, you are not touching…!" she started.

"It's not about her!" he snapped. "I don't want to kill her," he admitted.

"Well that only took five centuries," she muttered as she slid her hands into her sleeves and let her hackles settle.

"Why do you like such a weak creature for our son!?" he demanded.

"She loves him, Tōga," she said softly. "I do not believe you can possibly understand what a gift that is, after what he's been turned into to please you and me and this pack. Do you know what they say about him? What they believe he is? We will never find a female capable of mating him or being near him without panicking, Ryūkotsuse's daughters were in tears just finding out what you wanted from them! But that human, she is the sun to the moon for him, and she loves him, Tōga, that is all I could ever ask for from his mate. She loves him to the end of time and back. And it is a precious gift, one the fates smiled upon when they gave it to our son."

"I… Sesshōmaru is strong, and powerful," Tōga started softly.

"He is, and he is utterly ruthless, heartless, merciless, and willing to obliterate whatever stands in his path to prove he is worthy of you," Kimi said icily. "He has done things Tōga, terrible things for you, he is the nightmare to scare small children, he is the monster your grandfather and you both praise, he has lost himself to please you. Rin still loves him, monster and all, and she is never scared of him. I will always be grateful to that weak, small, fragile human for being brave enough to do what we cannot, she balances him."

"You think I made him a monster?"

"I think **_we_** failed him, and I think **_we_** made the monster he is," Kimi answered. "We are not perfect anata. We are flawed, it's a part of being alive, and we, we failed our son."

"I didn't know you felt that way," Tōga said.

"You never asked, you never stepped away from your pride or what you believed our son should be to see what he was becoming, what he was destroying to make you proud," Kimi admitted. "It is no one's fault, anata, it is our failing. Rin fixes that," Kimi smiled sadly. "I am glad you are no longer trying to kill her though, she is good for Sesshōmaru. Now, why is it you actually left me to deal with the generals and council, anata?" she growled lightly.

"I have a mortal problem, I will handle it," he said.

"A female?" Kimi asked.

"Hai," he rubbed his hands over his face and looked up when he scented some hurt in his partner's scent. "I…"

"It is a good thing, I think," she decided with a smile. "I am happy for you," she promised.

"Kimi…" he started.

"It is a blessing Tōga," she decided. "And a lesson from the fates for attempting to control them."

"It's not like that," he groaned falling back against the branches he was lounging on.

"Of course not, anata," Kimi replied monotonously, and he glared at his partner. He knew where Sesshōmaru's icy demeanor came from, he knew too well, and he was aware that his mate and alpha was great at the façade of playful indifference. And she loved mocking him, which was annoying at times, like now when he had a real problem on his hands with a mortal.

"You are mocking me," he decided.

"Hai, anata, you deserve this," she decided. "You also deserve to know what true happiness is and what a True Mate is, if you understand that, then maybe you can understand our son and what we broke in him."

"Kimi, their life is a heartbeat compared to ours," he said firmly. "They are vain, selfish, weak, fragile, and cruel creatures, why would I indulge this problem?"

"Because it's a heartbeat that could change an eternity, and True Mates are forever Tōga, to seal that bond; fully, your lives are bound until the day you die. To love like that, to love that unconditionally, that purely, you'll never be the same if you accept it."

He looked down at his claws as he scented her pain and envy as she left him. Tōga, again, wished that Kimi could've been his True Mate, for he respected her, as his mate and equal. Now though, now he felt the need to speak with Rin. He did not know what to make of this development.


	33. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 22**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere in Kyoto, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru watched his mate as she roasted some fish she had caught, she was humming to herself, it was a sweet melody. Against his shoulder was Bakusaiga and A-Un was resting on the other side of Rin. He was longing to ask her what she had spoken to Naohi about, because she seemed different now, more like the her he was so accustomed to, but different, there was still this innocence about her. He also wanted to kiss her again, he liked the bewildered expression she would have when he moved away from her, also she tasted sweet. Very sweet, he relished the flavor. There was a natural sweetness to his mate, whether it was in her blood, or her skin, or her life's essence, he didn't know, but there was a sweetness he found addicting.

"Sesshōmaru?" her voice had him looking from her lips to her eyes.

He liked her eyes a lot too, so wild and determined, not even the wildest of kitsune could match her look in wildness.

"Why do you keep… you know?" she blushed a bit.

He tilted his head and arched a brow.

"Kissing me," she mumbled. "I thought… you don't like humans," she said as she picked her fish away from the fire.

"I do not like or dislike humans," he informed her. "A human life is a heartbeat in mine, it is hard to care about what petty mortal problems they will uncover to continue their struggles."

"Mm, so you kiss me why?" she asked.

"Because you are mine," he informed her. Rin frowned and he used his speed to come looming over her as he moved her hair and collar of her clothes aside. "This, is mine, I put it here, you're mine, forever," he murmured.

"I've always had that," she said softly. "You… you asked me, when I was young."

"You accepted," he murmured. "You are mine," he whispered.

"But I thought you hated humans."

"I do not care about humans," he clarified.

"So this mark…?"

"It's a mating mark," he replied. His claws traced it reverently and she gasped, he scented her arousal and smiled to himself as he sat.

"We've never… you… I was a child, pup!"

"Marks are binding of life, not of a mating nature until older," he said. "I'd wait for you, for an eternity." He admitted softly by her ear, he watched her turn red but not shy as she glanced at him through her lashes. Smiling slightly, he traced her mark.

One day, when the time was right, his inner beast would submit to her, and as for her mark, but the time had never been right. He just awaited the time it was, because then they would belong together for an eternity, her life would beat in sync with his and they would never live without the other. Until then though, he would relish in knowing that she was the only one who was his equal, the only one to love him. She was the only one his inner beast found to be worthy of his attentions, affections and time, she was everything to him already, she was the only one to ever create such emotions and instincts within him. He would submit to her one day, when that happened, life would never be the same.

"Until I save my lord it will have to wait, but I'm yours, forever," she promised.

He nodded slightly at her words.

"I have a duty to him, but I am yours, forever," she promised, and her hand hesitantly came to his face. He shuddered when her fingers traced his marks. His yōkai markings, the natural marks which dictated his rank, abilities, and purpose were sensitive to touch and something only a mate could touch. The shiver which raced through his body as she traced them had him tilting his head a bit to give her better access. "What do these mean, I've always wondered."

"Me," he murmured.

"You?"

"Hai, me," he nodded let her fingers explore the markings.

Slowly she withdrew her fingers and nibbled on her dinner. His claws tangled in her hair, he had always loved playing with her hair as a pup and now, it was a wonderful sensation to feel the silky strands in his grasp.

"I will rest now, I have to return to Setsuna," she yawned as she finished her meal. He let her lean on him and listened to her settle.

"You do not have to return to Setsuna," he murmured.

"Oh, but I must, I promised Izayoi-sama I would be there in time for her wedding," Rin admitted.

"Hn," he rolled his eyes.

"The price of having friends is repaying kindness, my lord," she lectured.

He frowned. "You should not call her 'sama'."

"It is a mark of respect, my lord, I do not give that respect to many, as I am equal to none, but I will be respect them for I represent my lord," she said. "I am the representation of his will, his court, his manners, and him, and I will not shame him in anyway."

"That is…honorable," he murmured. He could not fault her for representing her lord with dignity or honor, he hadn't seen a human have that dignified or posed in her position.

"Besides, my lord's mother would rap my knuckles for being anything less than a perfect representation of our people," she yawned. Sesshōmaru thought of his own mother and shuddered if he misrepresented her and their clan. Even his mother's father would return from retirement in the land of spirits to come rake his claws over Sesshōmaru for misrepresenting their clan.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, I learned much, and I am proud to represent my lord and his people."

"I know," he said softly.

"Good," she smiled as she settled more firmly against his side with mokomoko wrapping around her. He liked holding her like this, he kissed her mark as she settled.

"You have got to stop doing that!" she mumbled. "The human needs sleep."

* * *

**Setsuna Castle...**

Izayoi was making her remedies in peace, Takemaru was training the men today and she was alone, undisturbed and alone. Her sleep was getting to be more and more restless; she wasn't liking this reoccurring dream. She didn't like the way that inuyōkai was invading her dreams. Peace would be nice, peace would be a good reprieve from these dreams she was possessing, and she yearned for it. Standing she looked around her as she wiped her hands on her apron. This wasn't normal, these dreams, they were killing her energy, and it was impossible for her to walk the forest without jumping every few trees thinking it was him lounging there, watching her. She didn't like it.

Sighing she closed her eyes, she could work until she was exhausted, but she still had so many dreams. Even now she could see his gold eyes, which terrified her from her peaceful mind. Looking up she saw Takemaru walking towards her.

"Takemaru!" she smiled as he approached her.

"How are you today?" he asked. "You are looking more and more tired," he murmured as he examined her more closely. "You should rest," he warned.

"I have tried," she admitted tiredly as she rubbed her temple. "I worry."

"Try not to worry, rest," he said as he continued past her, and left her be. Izayoi sighed, she would have to wait for Rin to return to speak to her about these dreams which were plaguing her, she didn't know if she could handle them much longer. She did not think they could continue either, for they were exhausting. And that yōkai possessing her was driving her mad.

"Have you seen Rin today?" a voice on the roof asked, she glared up at him. His furs were poofing up, making him look larger and more intimidating than he was.

"Does it look like she is here?" she snapped folding her arms. "And why in kami's name do you wear that ridiculous fur?"

"It's my mokomoko," he answered as if it were obvious. "When will Rin return?"

"I don't know, I am not her Master," Izayoi muttered sourly. She wished she was because then she would command Rin to stay with her, she would not be alone. But run was so unlike any of them, there was this depth to the girl which couldn't be described or understood. At least not by Izayoi. Rin was too wild to belong to her, but her lord must appreciate that wildness for he had let Rin hold herself in high esteem.

"Has she told you anything about her lord?"

"No," she answered.

"When she returns, ring this bell," he said tossing down a set of small suzu. She was stunned catching them.

"Why? What are you going to do to her?" Izayoi asked.

"I have questions for her," he stated. "And questions about her lord."

"Are you going to harm her again?"

"I have no wish to harm her," he dismissed as he disappeared in a ball of light. Why was something so evil and cruel so beautiful, she wondered.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru sat in a tree alone, his wounds felt heavy, but they were also healing. He could feel them healing, though they were starting to itch and annoy him. Not that it mattered as he stared at the mysterious image of his mate. This was strange, this imagery.

He stared at the image long and hard, she looked beautiful.

He was slightly annoyed when there was a pulse of a blue flame, which had him looking over as a silver kitsune appeared, his nine tails wrapping around the branch.

"My, my, it has been some time," the fox chuckled as he hid his face behind a fan.

"Fǔ Yáng," he acknowledged his grandfather's former fox. It had been several centuries since they had encountered each other.

"I have a new name," he chuckled.

Sesshōmaru glared balefully.

"But enough pleasantries, Mikadzuki-sama has sent me, and your grandfather is coming."

"He's dead," he said swiftly.

"Not the King of the West, the former Inu no Taishō, Shikoku-sama has arrived to speak to Kimi-sama and you, Sesshōmaru-sama."

"I thought grandfather was resting in the yōkai world," he said. There were the many worlds between the mortal realm, the heavens and netherworld.

"I see," he murmured. "And when will Shikoku arrive?" he asked.

"I'd say right about now," the fox said as the storm parted and a massive white inu daiyōkai came through. Sesshōmaru said nothing, he had not seen his grandfather, either of them, since his puphood when Rin had helped rescue him from the East.

Shikoku was perhaps the only being Sesshōmaru had ever met who was more powerful than his own father. Shikoku was tens of thousands of years old, no one truly knew his age, or if he was kami or yōkai, his powers, is energy was so pure no one had ever been able to purify him. Shikoku's true form was a white inu about the size of the mountains, on his brow was a waning crescent moon. Unlike Kimi and himself, Shikoku was not venomous or poisonous, but his powers so great that he did not need them. Sesshōmaru slowly pulled himself out of the tree and landed on the ground, slipping his fangs into place as he hid the pain of Magatsuhi's mark and walked towards the clearing his grandfather was. Sesshōmaru was surprised to see his grandfather in a humanoid form, but did not let it show or be revealed.

Shikoku was tall, about Sesshōmaru's height, long white hair carefully pulled back. He did not wear armor, but he was still armed, his fangs of choice were secure on his waist. Shikoku, despite his old age was still lean, and muscled, his beard was the only true mark of age. His eyes though, those were different, they were a startling sightless silver they had always been. The same silver of the moon.

"Sesshōmaru," his grandfather said stiffly.

"Who the fuck is this!?" InuYasha snarled.

"Grandfather," he acknowledged.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere in Kyoto, Japan...**

Rin woke at dawn, wrapped up warmly in mokomoko and she moaned lowly as she moved, arching her back and rolling her stiff joints. She couldn't react though when she was pinned beneath a warm body and staring into gold eyes.

"Sesshōmaru!" she squeaked.

"We should go, humans are near," he murmured softly. She was stunned as she slowly nodded. His lips brushed hers lightly. "Later," he murmured; more to himself than her.

Rin didn't understand this side of her lord, not fully, though she was trying. She was still trying to comprehend that she was his mate, that that was the mark he had given her. She had never thought to question it, she had never wondered or pondered what the mark could be, so she hadn't questioned it, merely accepting it bound her to Sesshōmaru somehow.

Mate was not a title she was expecting.

Mate in yōkai worlds was sacred, it was a mark of equality, and it would elevate status. Reciprocated marks were the highest honor, and she had never marked Sesshōmaru. Still, this mark, it meant the world to her, but it would also change her relationship with her lord. Then again, she had always known she would never marry anyone, but then again she had always known she would be whatever Sesshōmaru would need her to be. Friend, confidant, general, healer; she had never thought lover, wife, or mate would be on her lord's needs. But she supposed it would happen, she wanted him in every way, and anyway she could be with him satisfied her needs. Rin was ridiculously pleased to know she was his entirely and he was hers, as a child she had thought he was hers, now to have it reaffirmed through this mark made her want to sing and dance in glee. Her lord was all hers, it made her happy to know that.

She was on A-Un and they took the skies.

They were running through the clouds when he appeared beside her, and plucked her off the dragon.

"Sesshōmaru!" she gasped.

"A-Un will go to my mother's shiro, I will return you to Setsuna," he said as he dropped from the skies.

"Stop that!" she gasped, feeling her stomach drop as they landed on a branch. "I don't like falling," she admitted. "I know you would never actually let me fall, but I don't like the feeling of falling."

He said nothing, but she sensed his acceptance of this even as they raced through the forest. She gasped as they landed in another tree, just outside of Setsuna. Sesshōmaru carefully lowered her to the ground and handed her Bakusaiga back again.

"I'll see you soon, Sesshōmaru," she promised with a wave before walking for Setsuna. Her lord growled lightly, she stiffened when he appeared before her with his claws on her chin tilting it back.

"Rin," he nodded before he kissed her lightly again and was gone. This new change to their relationship had her smiling, it was sweet, and her cheeks warmed at the sensation of this change. It felt right to have this change coming about.

Walking for Setsuna she saw the guards coming for her, and she sighed.

She would have to look into asking how to co about collecting souls from a monk or… or she could ask Tōga. He was old enough he would probably know, and once she had that information she would be free to go about fixing this. Once she had Sesshōmaru's four souls she would be able to save him. Kami, she wished Miroku was here to ask about this matter, but that wouldn't aid her.

"Hault!"

"Kato, how is Daisuke?" she asked as she walked past them.

"I…"

"Izayoi-sama is expecting me, I will go find her," she said as she entered the compound. She left behind a baffled Kato and a different guard she hadn't seen before. Walking through the compound she headed for Izayoi's gardens for that's where she was accustomed to finding Izayoi. Sure enough, Izayoi was there, working over one of her plant beds, weeding them.

"Good morning my lady," Rin greeted as she walked into the gardens.

"You…!" Izayoi spun around and her jaw dropped. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am, should I not be?" Rin asked checking over her person for a wound she might know about.

Rin had, much to the disbelief of Miroku and Sango, always healed up swiftly and thoroughly, she had thought it normal. She had broken her leg once and it had taken her a few weeks to heal, Kohaku had broken his arm at the same time and he had been stuck healing for three moon cycles.

"You were so uncertain about if you'd return or not," Izayoi said.

"No, I was certain I would be back," she shrugged. "Just in time to help you finish preparations for your wedding and to collect some information from an unruly inu I know before being on my way."

"Mmm, you seek Tōga?" Izayoi demanded. "After what he did to you?"

"I've had worse," Rin said. "And besides, he hasn't done any real damage to me."

"You should not…" she started.

"I need to speak with him, it is my duty to put aside personal grievances to do what is best for my in service to my lord," she said levelly.

"Why? He's a brute, and no better than a beast," Izayoi snapped in frustration.

"He's an inu daiyōkai, not a monster or a beast, he has thought, ideals, emotions; and he is living, is he kind and good all the time; no, but no being is, and I have to accept that he and I need to work together to save my lord. Whatever he has done to me is not as important as my need to save my lord, besides, I think I could beat him in an unfair fight," Rin chuckled.

"He was looking for you, he told me to ring this bell," Izayoi said and produced it to hand to Rin.

"Mmm, do with it what you wish, now what herbs are we collecting for who and what battles have I missed?" Rin asked walking forward.


	34. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 23**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere near Setsuna Castle...**

Rin perched herself in a tree, a very large tree and had both Bakusaiga and the kaiken in hand. The bell, was tied to her ankle for the duration of her climb, was now being untied from the delicate red thread it was bound to as she looked around and examined it carefully. She didn't know what tricks Tōga was intent on using, but she was certain that if he was going to kill her he'd have done it already. Still, she didn't entirely trust the inuyōkai so she would be wary of his intentions, which was why she was in this tree. Carefully she rang the small bells, the spheres gave of a beautiful light sound which had her smiling when there was a flash of energy as the Inu no Tashio materialized below her, which had her tensing as she stared down at him.

"Izayoi?" he called out looking around. She watched him for a moment, he looked so much like InuYasha it was a bit startling, especially with how he was looking for Izayoi. Picking a pine cone Rin took careful aim before tossing it at his head.

She could barely stifle the giggle of her direct hit!

Tōga looked up at her with a baleful glare.

"You're back!" he seemed stunned when she smiled.

"Hai, and Izayoi-sama is not appreciative of you turning her into your messenger," she said as she held up the bells and rang them again before tossing them down. He caught them with ease and leapt up the tree, landing a few branches below her. They both knew his bulking weight would break the branches she was on, which was why she had gone to them. The added bonus of heavy foliage to hide in if he lost his temper so she could escape. She had used trees as her escape and meeting places for dealing with many yōkai and hanyō.

"I was going to take you to the yōkai taijiya village," he said.

"My lord did that," she said.

"I see," he murmured. "I love my son," he stated and looked her in the eye with a fierce look she had only seen in InuYasha's eyes. She softened a little and smiled at him.

"I would hope so," she replied.

"I… I want to save him," he explained. "I do not want to fail him."

"And why do you want to go from killing me to aiding me?" she asked.

"Do not be mistaken mortal, I do not like you or your kind, and I have spent over five hundred years trying to kill you. You mark the self-fulfilling prophecy I escaped, I fought to keep it from my son, and I defied it. Fate has no control over me, and you mark my failure in that, but I will not let my only son die," Tōga justified. "If that means I must work with you then so be it. I will, I will do whatever I need to do to save my son."

"I'm glad to hear that," she admitted with a smile. "I do hope we can be friends though, there's going to be a lot of work to do and working as friends makes life easier."

"You are my daughter," he grumbled.

"I thought you didn't accept me."

"I'm saving my son, he wants you so I must accept you," he sighed.

"I see, well, that will work as well," she shrugged.

"You call him your lord," Tōga said. "You always have, why?"

"Because he is," she answered. "Sesshōmaru-sama saved me as a child, he gave me a home and pack, he taught me, protected me, he is my dearest friend, and my revered lord, I am but a humble servant to his will at times."

"At times?"

"Hai, his mother and he insist I'm his equal, but I'm a mere human so I have never thought I was equal to him. I am his Rin, I am whatever he needs," she smiled. "And he is my lord, my guide, my alpha, my guardian and my friend."

"I see," he nodded. "How can I help my son's Rin?"

"I spoke with Naohi," she said.

"You… you did?" he whispered and the look on his face was one she didn't understand. It was somewhere between awe and horror.

"Hai," she nodded. "I know how to save Sesshōmaru-sama, but I do not know how to do what is asked of me, but I think you do," she said looking at him. "I must collect his four souls."

"That's…" Tōga tensed.

"I need Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama, I need all four to return to him to save him," she explained.

"You will die doing this," he said standing now. She yelped when she was forcibly pulled from her branch and now eye to eye with Tōga. She had forgotten to calculate for telekinesis, and she wanted to run from Tōga. "Do you understand, mortal, you will perish collecting these things from Sesshōmaru to return to him!"

"And what do you care about it!?" she demanded.

"I have just accepted I do not want you dead!" he spat out furiously. "I have finally accepted that of all the idiotic things in the fates plans of this universe, you are his! I will not have you die because of that!" he stated. "I will aid you, but I will not let you die."

"I've already died," she stated as he caught her upper arms and dropped from the tree setting her before him. He loomed over her, he was a bit taller than her lord was. The look on his face though was not one she could identify. "I have died twice, already, do not think I am afraid of dying for him."

"Do you… do you truly not know," he whispered.

"Know what?" she asked. He grabbed her collar and yanked it down to expose her shoulder as he pointed at the mark her lord had left. "You die, he will soon follow! He is bound to you, you to he, this mark is not a trivial thing! The only good thing is that he has not submitted and let you mark him in return or he'd perish with you for real!"

"I…"

"This mark is a bind of life forces, for yōkai this is an exchange of power, mates summon on the other's power, see through their eyes, hear through their ears, smell through their nose, taste through their mouth, it is a link. You and he are bound, lives bound together. He marked you, you are bonded, if you had marked him by now your lives are forever entwined, you and he would be one. For now, you are a pair, independent life forces that influx between each other allowing you to draw strength from the other and share a mental link. The inevitable part of marking though is submitting to be marked, it is not immediate, but it will happen and when that happens, both your lives are one, your life forces bind together to make you a unit. Your will be bound together in life and death and rebirth if this was complete.

"Right now he is bonded to you now, you die, and it will drive him mad and to death's embrace. To lose one's bonded, to lose your bonded mate, it will drive you mad, it will kill him if you die. I always wanted to remove you from him because the bond should not be so strong, but clearly it is, and the fates selected you for him, I would never have permitted but it has happened if I knew when he marked you."

"He marked me when I was eight years old, after my first death. He asked if he could, and I said yes," she explained.

Tōga released her fully now and she yanked her garments back into place, concealing the mark. "I see," he whispered. "I cannot permit you to die."

"I need to collect his souls to save him," she said folding her arms.

"I will teach you how to do that," he said softly. "But be wary, mortal, you will learn things you should not know and to misuse these skills will kill you."

"I would never abuse whatever your teachings are."

He looked her over carefully and nodded. "I think… I think the fates finally chose wisely," he whispered. "I just want to save my son."

"That's all I want," she agreed.

"Can you… where did I... how did I fail him?" Tōga asked.

"I cannot tell you that," she admitted. She didn't know how Tōga had hurt Sesshōmaru, not exactly, but she knew he had hurt Sesshōmaru deeply. Also revealing all the events she knew would reveal InuYasha and might have Tōga fighting to change his fate again and erasing InuYasha from the world as she had known it. She did not want that, she liked InuYasha's pack, she liked his mate, his beta, the children, she adored Shippō, and she respected Kaede and Kohaku. She didn't want to lose that.

"Why not?"

"Because to tell you everything to come means you will fight to change it and I have others I care about you rely on things staying the same. When I am from you have hurt your son, you have wronged him, I do not know how just that you have." She explained. "My lord is always sad, forlorn, like he had lost the most precious thing in his world. You were central to that sadness."

"Is he… sad, with you?"

"No," she hummed. "My lord seemed happier and more relaxed in recent years. Even with the mark of Magatsuhi consuming him, he was always more relaxed."

"Before he marked you, did you… did you dream of him?" he asked.

"Hai, I did, though I am not entirely certain what it's importance was," she admitted. "He was my special, silver dream friend when I was a small child, and after my family was massacred he was my comfort, then we met in real life," she explained.

"Only True Mates dream of each other," he said. "You will one day, have him submit to you for a mark," he muttered bitterly.

"I have not marked him," she dismissed. "How do I collect his souls?"

"I will be here tomorrow to teach you, it will be a grueling lesson. And Rin," he caught her arm before she could walk away. "Sesshōmaru never wanted or desired anything in this world, be careful wielding a weapon like him."

"And that Tōga is where I think you are wrong, he just wanted your respect and love, but I don't think you even understand what those are to give," she said as she pulled away.

"I love my son," he said.

"You just called him a weapon," Rin said as she walked into the forest. She played with the bells as she hummed and walked away from the Inu no Taishō. She made it a bit further before she found herself face to face with Izayoi-sama looking very cross.

"Whatever it is, I did not do it," she said.

"You met him again!" Izayoi hissed.

"Which him?" Rin asked.

"Do not feign innocence," she warned.

"I met with Tōga, nothing happened."

"He's…"

"Do not start, it's too early in the morning for this," Rin groaned.

"But…"

"I know how to manage yōkai, Izayoi-sama, it is about the only thing I know how to better than healing and fighting," she muttered sourly.

"This is serious Rin!" Izayoi snapped.

"Not as serious as saving my lord. I will do whatever it takes, pay whatever price is asked of me, shed whatever blood is need, and wage war if needed. I was raised to do this," Rin stated firmly.

"I just worry about you, imouto-san," Izayoi said.

"I promise I know what I'm doing, saving my lord is about the only thing I know how to do," Rin admitted.

This was what she was raised to do.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru looked levelly at Shikoku, who stared back at him.

"It has been a long time," Shikoku said softly. His voice still soft, cold and clipped; it was the tone of voice Sesshōmaru had naturally inherited.

He didn't respond to his grandfather. Sesshōmaru scented his mother appearing and he felt InuYasha pacing behind him, his agitation clear for all to scent.

"Otou-sama," Kimi said as she came to stand behind him a few steps.

"Musume. That is Tōga's progeny?" Shikoku asked.

"Hai, InuYasha, come," Kimi said.

"No, I'm here for Sesshōmaru," Shikoku said. Sesshōmaru nodded as he walked slowly after Shikoku who motioned for him to follow. It had been several centuries since their last encounter, which had been one of the better ones. Until Rin left.

They were deep in the forest when his grandfather stopped walking. "I scent Magatsuhi marked you," Shikoku said, his silver eyes turned on him.

"Hai," he replied softly.

"And the onna?" Shikoku asked.

"Honekui no Ido," he answered.

"Mmm," Shikoku nodded. "She will face trials, if she succeeds she will be the first human to defy your father's people."

"She is my Rin," he said softly.

"I am aware," Shikoku chuckled. "You found a strong one. It will work out," Shikoku said.

Sesshōmaru said nothing. He didn't believe life would work out, he believed life was life, and it continued despite whatever he wanted or believed.

"You have not given up on her already? I know she's a fragile," Shikoku said.

"She cannot be returned if she dies," he muttered.

"She's your Rin," Shikoku smiled dryly. "Never met a more fearless mortal, especially for a human. In time she will be back."

She was, and she was a powerful when she decided to be, but he wasn't ready to be away from her again, they had just reunited. For him it was like yesterday he had found her as a pup in her own blood, now she was alive and here, and gone again.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I came because your father's people have decided they are coming, and it is time for you to be Inu no Tashio, you are not a pup anymore, it is time to be more than your father."

"I am not Tōga," he started.

"You are better, so be better. The world left you in peace while you mourned, but you are no longer a pup," Shikoku stated. "You proved yourself summoning Bakusaiga, and the death of Naraku, now your father's people will come, you have a chance to do better than your sire and bring the Clans together. Change is coming, in the mortal world and ours, you have a chance to do what your father never could."

He said nothing as he looked at the well when they arrived at it.

"She will return in time; and she is not alone, but what do you want them to return to though is the question. You have never escaped my shadow, your grandfather's written destine, or your father's reputation. What do you want her to return to? A world where she will be hunted and tested again and a gain because she is yours, where she will have to continuously prove a worth you and I both know she already possesses."

"You met her once," Sesshōmaru said softly.

"She made an impression," Shikoku said. "I only came to speak about the invasion I've heard about."

"You should be Inu no Taishō," he said.

"I was, I do not desire the responsibility, and your father should still be here to let you be a pup, but he perished for his desires, you have the power to back creating what you want. What do you want her to return to?" Shikoku asked. "I will meet your mother for a game of igo," he said and waved his hand as he disappeared in a pulse of light. Sesshōmaru looked down at his side, the curse of Magatsuhi pulsed painfully. What world did he want them to return to? Who was them? He wondered…

Gingerly he pulled out his mate's note for him.

_**'Us'.** _

Oh Kami… she was… he paled at the thought. He couldn't fail now.

Failure wasn't an option.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Tōga walked into the shiro's gardens and stiffened when he scented the return of his father-in-law. Following the scent he found himself looking at Shikoku-sama, playing a game go with Kimi.

The ancient daiyōkai was older than anyone in this land, and he had the power of kami. Tōga would have thought him a kami if not for the fact that his own mother was an actual kami and Tōga knew the difference between divine power and yōkai power.

"Shikoku-sama, I was not aware that you were coming," he said as he set Sō'unga aside.

"I was not aware I needed a reason to come visit my only pup," Shikoku said never looking up from the board.

"Of course not," Tōga bowed a bit. He smiled to Kimi as he pressed his nose to her temple, she smiled slightly and he sat to look at the game.

"I scent they're back," Shikoku said with a smile.

"Hai father, you should say hello," Kimi said.

"Perhaps later," he said softly. Tōga frowned as he looked between Kimi and Shikoku. They always seemed to be in on some scheme he was never involved in. Then again he didn't know if he wanted to be involved with them. They were a dangerous pair when they had schemes in play, or a fixation on anyone.

"He's leaving again," Shikoku said.

"Hai," Kimi said. Tōga looked up just as Sesshōmaru didn't even stealthily escape the shiro compound and disappeared in a pulse of energy for the forest. He had to speak to his son later. Rin's words though were rattling painfully through his head, and he didn't know how to connect to Sesshōmaru anymore. Before he'd have thought their training was their bonding, but now he didn't know.

How had he lost his only son?


	35. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 24**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Tōga woke at dawn, alone, in his part of the shiro. Kimi had not been joining him as of late; probably because of Rin's return. He had not called on a courtesan last night either so he had woken up alone. The unsettling thing was he had thought there'd been someone with him, someone who smelled of tea and cherry blossoms. He didn't understand it, which had him groaning as he turned on the futon to check that he actually was alone. He was surprised when he found he was, the dream had been so vivid.

Laying on his back he stared up at the ceiling of his home, and pulled an arm under his head as his mokomoko twitched and stretched beneath him.

Tōga was still turning over Rin's words from the other day, and he found it unsettling. He knew that Kimi had believed they had failed their pup but to hear it from his son's mate that they had failed so miserably, it was shocking. Where had they gone wrong? He wondered. What miserable mistake had been made to cause this distance between them and Sesshōmaru? Sesshōmaru was still the strongest daiyōkai ever sired, by his people's standards Sesshōmaru could be a god, he had no disillusions about that. In fact, Tōga's father had stolen Sesshōmaru to prove that! Shikoku had been the one to find Sesshōmaru, though how the pup had escaped was a story he would never know. Tiāngǒu had never elaborated on how Tōga's son had escaped, only that a crafty mortal had dared to play the game of gods to liberate Sesshōmaru.

Tōga had known Rin had something to do with it, she always seemed to have something to do with it, even when he loathed to admit it. She was the one his son turned to for advice, for council, for companionship, and worse, for affection.

He had always despised Rin for that.

But now, now he wondered if he had broken something between him and his son to make it as it stood now. He hadn't thought about the gap between him and his pup, thinking it was merely Sesshōmaru's closed off nature, for kami knew that Sesshōmaru took after Shikoku and Kimi, both of whom were closed off by nature. He hadn't thought it was an actual rift between him and the pup.

Getting off his futon he slowly dressed, glancing at Sō'unga before leaving the fang behind he went for the human territories. He would figure this out again, he would not be his father, he would not condemn his pup to a doomed fate.

Tōga saw Rin walking with Izayoi again, the women weren't in deep talk, merely talking softly between themselves about herbs. That scent wafted through the air which had his eyes narrowing on the fine woman beside Rin.

Cherry blossoms and tea…

What was the meaning of this? He was not liking this. Not his instincts and not his dreams now coming to haunt his waking hours.

* * *

**Setsuna Castle...**

Rin sensed him which had her looking up to the trees to see Tōga perched high above them.

"I'm sorry my lady but I must go, I will be back to help you prepare for your wedding," Rin said softly.

"Must you?" Izayoi whispered looking up at the trees where Tōga was.

"I must," she said. "I'll be fine," she promised with a smile and turned to walk towards Tōga who leapt down to her. "Tōga," she acknowledged.

"Rin."

"Shall we be off?"

"Hai, hold still," he warned, scooping her up as he took to the air. She threw her arms around his neck to keep her balance as he raced through the treetops and eventually she found herself before the sea, he set her down.

"We will not be disturbed here," he admitted.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"As far east as we can go," he admitted.

Rin nodded, she knew from Kagome's strange books that there were lands to the west, but this was about as west as she desired to go.

"Where are you from Rin?" he asked, and she turned to frown.

"Why?"

"I wish to understand you, you are strange for a human."

She nodded slowly. "I do not come from anywhere special," she admitted. "I am from the north though, far north, of the Mutsu Province."

"What was Sesshōmaru doing in the Mutsu!?" he sputtered.

"He was gravely injured in battle, and landed there to recover. I discovered him when I was foraging for food," she admitted. "I tried to feed him, for he looked far worse than I, and in dire need of help, but he refused all I gave him. Still, I persisted."

"You are either very foolish or very brave," he muttered.

"I am neither, he was always a friend of my dreams, he was hurt, and I thought to aid him. I did not expect him to save me or to let me follow or to see to it that I was cared for. He provided me a clean and new kimono," she giggled at the memory.

Her lord had been so uncertain and uneasy about presenting her a bright orange and yellow kimono with a lovely green obi, Jaken had gripped about how she would outgrow it before she could appreciate such finery. She had been bathed, marked, clothed, and then she was fed. Small portions at first, she hadn't had regular food for years, so her lord insisted she take it slowly. Jaken had been annoyed having to collect food for her and prepare it, though even at a young age she was a superior cook to Jaken. Neither Jaken nor Sesshōmaru liked cooking their meat when she had met them; now Jaken had a fondness for roasted nihon-tokage. Sesshōmaru still didn't like human food past sweets.

"You love him," Tōga whispered softly.

"Of course I love Sesshōmaru!" she snapped. "I have always and will always love him, was there any doubt of that?"

"Hai," he admitted. "I have found humans to be damning creatures, I watched the greatest kami I have ever witness fall for the charms of a human who betrayed him, my father damned my son before he was born saying he'd be betrayed by his human lover."

"I see," she hummed. Tōga's father must have seen InuYasha's future for Rin would sooner cut out her own heart than betray Sesshōmaru. "I can assure you that Sesshōmaru was not the one betrayed by his human lover."

"I have no other sons," he pointed out.

"For now," she admitted. "And I have never been my lord's lover, I'm his Rin. Now, how do I collect the souls I need?" she asked.

"Souls are always present in a being, but they only reveal themselves at a defining moment. To collect them, it will not be easy, but with this," he reached forward and pulled the black pearl from her robes. "It will be easy."

"Why?" she asked as she took the pearl in her own fingers.

"I have to double check, but the yōkai it produces it to attract souls, my mother did something similar to this, she learned it from the kitsune in her lands."

"Where is that?"

"The West," he said softly. "I come from the West, far beyond the sea, from Kunlun Mountain, my mother the Jade Emperor's youngest daughter, could collect a soul, I will need to look over the old texts, but I believe this is not any old kuroshinju, her's were white, but the black leads me to think this is more than just a gateway to the other side."

"My friend had one, it took him to anoyo to no sakai," she said.

"Let me take this to examine it," he murmured. "I will return it to you, but I need to look up something and ask an old friend a question."

"And this old friend of yours?" she asked carefully.

"A friend from my home, he will know more about this; he's a nine tail, he'll know more about this than I," Tōga said. "He serves a mysterious Mikadzuki-sama, but I know where he'll be residing. He's particularly fond of the sake in Aokigahara as of late. I will pay him a visit to ask about this particular kuroshinju," he said.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No," Tōga said levelly.

"You'll return this?" she asked.

"If it is what I think it is you will need it to collect his souls," he said. "If this is done correctly, this will be akin to the Shikon no Tama, but realize Rin, to do this, the price will be high. Are you certain you want to pay it, mortal as you are this might be a lethal price?" he asked.

"All the best things in life come at a high price, rarely in gold or jewels, the price comes in blood and sacrifice, I don't mind paying the price; whatever it is," she shrugged. "Kami knows he's paid it for me."

"Very well, but I warned you," he said as he took the pearl from her neck.

"This kitsune, who is he?"

"Back home he was called Fǔ Yáng, here he has never given his name merely his mistress's name, Mikadzuki-sama," he said.

"And what can you tell me about Fǔ Yáng?" she asked.

"You'll probably meet him before I could explain it," he shrugged. "I will be back in a moon cycle, with answers."

"Izayoi-sama is getting married, to Takemaru by the end of this cycle," she said.

"I will be back by the new moon," he said.

"I'll see you then," she agreed. He scooped her up and raced for Setsuna. Rin was surprised when he put her beside Izayoi.

"Rin," he said. "Izayoi-sama," he nodded his head slightly and disappeared in a pulse of light.

"You're… you're… back!" Izayoi smiled as she threw her arms around Rin. Rin blinked as she hugged the older woman.

"Hai, I am, should I not be?" Rin asked.

"I was expecting him to kill you or devour… or…" Izayoi started.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Humans don't taste good according to my lord and his retainer, and I trust the yōkai's opinion on that matter rather than yours."

"I will not understand your faith in their kind."

"You don't have to," Rin dismissed. "So, what are we doing now?"

"I'm arranging these," she gestured to the tree sapplings she had.

"A fun task!" Rin smiled in glee as she started helping Izayoi.

* * *

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Tsukuyomaru was in Sesshōmaru's private gardens, much to his surprise and annoyance when he returned from Ryūkotsuse's lands again. He had also scented his grandfather, Shikoku, here and his mother. The other attendants and visiting generals were all at the court and the main parts of the shiro where they belonged.

"I never did ask who planted this," Tsukuyomaru said.

He didn't answer as he walked towards the doors leading to his private quarters, shedding the bloodied silks he wore. He had gone to Ryūkotsuse's lands to negotiate a treaty but he had somehow ended up fighting the ookami tribes of the north. It was all very tiresome.

"I take it as in Rin planted this," Tsukuyomaru said as Sesshōmaru changed.

He didn't respond, folding the bloodied robes and putting them in a basket for the maids. He wasn't keen on having anyone in his private quarters. Rin was the only one he permitted in his private rooms, though his private gardens seemed to always attract the few he considered equal, like Tsukuyomaru. Though the damn hyakkikoumori was spending an abnormal amount of time in the inuyōkai territories as of late.

Finished changing he walked out to see Tsukuyomaru standing there awaiting him. Shutting his quarters, he pulled his hair loose of a few snags.

"Still not talking?"

Sesshōmaru arched a brow as he tilted his head for them to walk.

"I was sent by father to inquire about your intent about the boar clan and their growing encroachment on our borders." Tsukuyomaru said. "But I'm still more curious about that tree," Tsukuyomaru whispered.

"Not Rin," he snapped and shoved Tsukuyomaru out of his gardens as he shut them off again. Though he doubted that it would keep Tsukuyomaru out. The hyakkikoumori rolled his violet eyes as they walked.

"Why do you insist upon hiding that adorable mortal from us?" Tsukuyomaru asked.

Sesshōmaru growled lowly.

"I won't ask, but who's blood was that, it reeks?"

"Dragon," he answered.

"Mmm, explains a lot. The boar is becoming a problem though."

"Not my problem," he countered.

"I hate to do this, but, Sesshōmaru-sama, you owe me," Tsukuyomaru growled.

Sesshōmaru arched a brow at that declaration.

"I disposed of Hoshiyomi and Tsukiyomi's mess before it could be unsealed," Tsukuyomaru stated.

"I did not ask you to do it," he pointed out. "But I will look into the boar problem."

"Arigato," Tsukuyomaru said.

"You should have the power to defeat a boar," he retorted. Boars were only dangerous when they surrendered to their mindless rage which gave them immense yōkai strength. Still, it would be something to do after the mind numbing banter of Ryūkotsuse's daughters. For three beauties they were brainless.

"Mmm, I just do not possess the bait," Tsukuyomaru said.

Sesshōmaru's head snapped over to the hyakkikoumori. "Hn?"

"The boar is fond of enslaving human females."

"No. Absolutely not!" he seethed.

"I've seen the onna with a blade, she'll be fine, and you would never fail her," Tsukuyomaru insisted. Sesshōmaru felt like face palming. This Rin was not like the Rin Tsukuyomaru had known, and furthermore, Tsukuyomaru did not know that his Rin had a habit of appearing randomly and disappearing making her age and experiences varied. This one probably had yet to fight a war, or out fox a god at their own game. She was so young and kind and innocent!

Sesshōmaru growled as he watched the hyakkikoumori walk before him; he was tempted to tear those wings off of Tsukuyomaru's back for this.

He'd kill the boar, then deal with the pesky hyakkikoumori.

"Don't be that way," Tsukuyomaru chuckled.

Sesshōmaru couldn't wait for the hyakkikoumori to get a mate and understand what his fury was about with his mate in danger. Hoshiyomi might understand, but the moron didn't understand that the females were not helpless or useless because they were human. Granted Hoshiyomi's mate might've been more useful with her ability to purify lesser yōkai, but the onna-bugeisha had been a nuisance. Rin at least knew her limits and trusted him to find his.

"Rin is not yōkai bait!" he seethed.

"But she attracts so much trouble," Tsukuyomaru chuckled. Sesshōmaru now snarled loudly, which had the hyakkikoumori laughing as he walked off. One of these days Tsukuyomaru's silver tongue was going to get him into trouble that he could not talk his way out of. Sesshōmaru awaited that day.

"Sesshōmaru-sama, you know I adore your mate," Tsukuyomaru promised. "I even have a gift for her as a congratulations for being mated to a stone like you. For which even the kami should praise her for because no yōkai or human or kami could do that."

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Shippō leapt off Kirara and ran through the field where he saw his alpha with a strange female standing outside of the hut InuYasha had built near Honekui no Ido.

"Where's Rin?" he demanded.

"We do not know when she is," the female answered.

"Rin went down the well, she hasn't come back and it doesn't sound like we'll know how long shell be doing her task," InuYasha huffed.

"Has Sesshōmaru gone after her?" Sesshōmaru always went after Rin, he would slaughter armies for her. Shippō remembered that when the daimyō had stolen Rin, and Sesshōmaru had slaughtered several clans worth of human armies for her. There was a ling between Sesshōmaru and Rin, it was a link he didn't understand, but it was a link which bound them together. If Sesshōmaru was in danger then Rin would chase after him. Shippō had seen her run after Sesshōmaru to save him, being a weak human of no spiritual power did not stop Rin from chasing faithfully after her lord.

"He cannot go where she is, but rest assure he will find her whenever she is," the female said. "You are an impressive kit," she chuckled.

"I'm not a kit," he snapped, feeling his fangs draw out.

"I can see that," the woman said. "But you are still a kit to me, and you would do well to remember that, fox."

"What do I need to do to find Rin?" Shippō demanded. Rin was a littermate to him, he adored her, and loved her fiercely as if she were his own sister. Their age similarities had made it easy for him to adopt her into his skulk, and her inability to be disturbed by anything yōkai was a great reason for their bonding. Then there was the matter of, unlike Shippō's adopted parents, Rin understood his loss and the full depth of it, and how deep that wound would always run.

Rin, unlike he, had transformed her pain to compassion, her compassion to empathy, her empathy to her strength. He had turned his pain into a shield, and his shield into armor, and his armor into a weapon now. They were birds of a feather and yet, they were fire and water with how it affected them. And Shippō's loyalty to his adopted littermate was unwavering, only rivaled by his loyalty to Kagome and InuYasha.

"You should meet the new members of your skulk, kit, for you will not see Rin for a while," the female said.

"How do you know?" he snapped.

"Because this is Sesshōmaru and Rin's trial," the female said daintily. "Consequences and all."

The female stepped towards him which had him tensing as her lethal nails came up. "I have such cute grandchildren, you are a strong kitsune, I'm impressed!"

"I'm not…"

"You are InuYasha and Kagome's, are you not?" she demanded.

"Hai…?"

"InuYasha is mine now, which makes you all mine," the woman dismissed. "Go see your new siblings."

"She's scary," Shippō muttered to InuYasha.

"She's Kimi-sama, Sesshōmaru's mother."

"He has a mother!?" Shippō gaped. He had figured that Rin had made that up! Who the hell was powerful enough and scary enough to mother Sesshōmaru! He would have to chew Rin's ear off when she returned for keeping the entirety of this from him. Littermates did not hold out one each other.

"But you should go see them!" InuYasha beamed.

Shippō tensed, but smiled as he hurried into the den, gleeful to still be welcomed, he had dreaded the idea of returning and not being welcomed by his adopted skulk.


	36. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 25**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

Today was the day.

It had been a few weeks, and the wedding preparations were in full swing; guests had been pouring in for the last few days with a jovial disposition. But for the bride, what should have been a joyous affair was something rather somber; Rin was surprised at this, even as she helped Izayoi with the cleansing rituals today. Other attendants would be preparing the uchikake kimono for the reception; it was blood red with beautiful needling of dragons, lotus, cranes and even a few designs Rin didn't recognize, and the shiromuku kimono for the wedding. Rin had found it beautiful, Izayoi had grimaced.

Rin was to attend to Izayoi's every need for preparation of the ceremony, and that lead her to washing her lady's hair. The flowers were scattered about, the soaps and oils were of the finest quality, and ebony comb was the finest Rin had ever seen for a mortal. Izayoi's heavy black hair was not extensions, she had grown it to her ankles, and the heavy mass was being thoroughly detangled.

"Rin?" Izayoi whispered as Rin worked on cleaning Izayoi's hair.

"Hai my lady?" she replied as she focused on her work and tried not to think about Tōga's long quest for answers.

"I… what do you know of tonight?" Izayoi asked her.

"What do I know…?" Rin asked.

"Do you know what transpires between a man and woman?" Izayoi asked, her face was flushed.

"You mean you've never?" Rin started.

"Of course I haven't!" Izayoi snapped. "That would be dishonorable!"

Rin snorted. "Gomen, I'm not laughing at you," she assured Izayoi who was now nervously toying with a clean strand of her hair. "And I do not know the entirety of what transpires between a man and a woman on this night," she said. "I know the mechanics, I'm a farmer's daughter after all, I have heard if the man is skilled it is most pleasurable, and yes, it will fit according to Sango-oba-san."

"What will fit?"

"Apparently men get very large there when the time comes and Sango-oba-san assures me, despite whatever you might think, it will fit."

"That's not reassuring," Izayoi grimaced. Rin chuckled a bit.

"I also know, if the man is skilled, it will only hurt once, and that is the first time," Rin said. "If he's not, you'll have to endure."

"That is not reassuring."

"I'm just repeating what I have been told, I'm not married."

"You've never?"

"Kami no!" Rin shook her head. "My lord would skewer anyone who dared to! I'm too young," she said. She still remembered the fear coursing through her entire body, despite her defiance, when that daimyō had taken her with every intention of just taking what he wanted. She could still hear the tearing of silks and smell his foul breath and feel his sweaty, pudgy body on her on bad nights. Her lord had saved her, fully, Jaken had found her, but her lord had saved her. She remembered Jaken whacking the daimyō with his Staff of Two Heads while trying to shield her dignity, then it all stopped as her lord's fist appeared through the daimyō's chest, holding the daimyō's heart before the daimyō's eyes, and her lord's blood red eyes behind the dying daimyō.

Since then, Rin had no curiosity about what transpired between a man and woman, if the time ever came for her to submit to a man, she wanted it to be someone she loved and trusted; which meant she wanted Sesshōmaru-sama. And only Sesshōmaru-sama.

"You're of marrying age," Izayoi pointed out. "Surely your lord has intentions of arranging a good match for you, yōkai or not."

"Hai, he arranged a good match for me, and I love my mate very much," Rin said as she focused on a particularly nasty knot.

"So you have a mate?"

"Hai, I do, I've been marked since I was seven or eight, I'm not sure which," she admitted. Rin wasn't entirely certain what her age was, but she was about fifteen or sixteen now, of that she was certain. She also knew she had been born on the night of Tanabata Festival, her mother had told her this proudly for they always celebrated her birth by going to the festival she was born on.

"How can you not be sure?"

"Well, before my lord graciously took me in, I was an orphan, my family was slaughtered by bandits, no other humans took me in, so I was left to my own devices for several years and I lost track. I know my birthday is on the Tanabata Festival, so there is that," she chuckled.

"Rin…?"

"Hai," she hummed.

"Is your lord… your mate?"

"Hai, he is," she answered. "His name is Sesshōmaru-sama," she whispered softly. "He has never harmed me, never forced himself upon me either, so do not worry. My lord is a most kind and patient man, and if we were to ever do… you know, I'm certain it would be good. My lord is nothing if passionate when he's dedicated."

"Sesshōmaru-sama?" Izayoi looked confused.

"Hai, but tonight is about you, we shan't worry about me," she chuckled.

"Do you… do you think Takemaru will…?" Izayoi started.

Rin frowned. "I do not know my lady, I do not know him well enough to say, but I think… I think he likes you enough to want it to be good, for both of you," she admitted.

"What about Tōga?" Izayoi whispered. Rin smiled seeing the lady going very red.

"Tōga would probably know all the ways to make you melt and desire him," Rin chuckled. "According to my lord's mother, a male alpha inuyōkai takes great pleasure in being able to make a bitch come."

" ** _RIN!_** " Izayoi shrieked.

Rin roared with laughter as she finished her task and helped Izayoi out of the tub to dry her off and prepare for the ceremony. It was hours for preparing, and Rin took her time with the meticulous details needed. She would at least give her new friend a chance for a good night. Though Rin doubted Takemaru to be the generous sort of lover, she wouldn't taint Izayoi's perception of tonight, not with all these other clans gathered for the union.

* * *

**Somewhere in Kogashima, Japan...**

Finding that damn fox had taken more time than Tōga cared to admit. Fǔ Yáng was not easy to hunt down, but he did finally.

The Nine-Tailed kitsune lounged idly in a massive tree at the southern most tip of Kyushu, and a bottle of sake. The kitsune was a very unique kitsune for a Nine-Tail, no one knew where the kitsune was from; he had claimed no skulk when he appeared, merely saying he was here on behalf of his mistress, Mikadzuki-sama and he had seemed timeless. Then there was the matter of his overall appearance. Fǔ Yáng had a glossy red pelt with black tipped tails and black tipped ears, and his green eyes were always lively, in humanoid form he still had pointed ears, shrew features, and the hind legs of a regular fox rather than adopting a full humanoid appearance; not to mention his claws were black. In the West all the Nine-Tails that Tōga had known were white, all the lesser kitsune were various colors.

"Inu no Tashio! It has been some time," the fox smiled as his tails lazily curled and uncurled from around the branch he rested on.

"Fǔ Yáng," he greeted.

"Been a while since anyone outside Heaven and the Imperial Court called me that," he chuckled.

"I'm here about an onna," he started.

Fǔ Yáng snorted as he downed his cup of sake. "Aren't we all?" he chuckled wryly.

"This onna has this," Tōga held up the kuroshinju then. The kitsune tilted his head curiously before leaping down to him. Though the kitsune was shorter than he there was always something about a kitsune who had cultivated his nine tails rather than just being born with them, and Fǔ Yáng was one such kitsune. No one knew where he was from, but it was known he had amassed his power carefully.

"Where did you get this?" the fox asked with a sly smile on his lips. "An onna named Rin, no doubt?"

"How'd you…?"

"I've served Mikadzuki-sama for many years, I know all about Rin and her mate, your son, you," Fǔ Yáng said plucking the pearl from Tōga's claws. "This particular pearl was sired in the West, very far from here, commissioned no doubt, fine craftsmanship, superb really."

"What is it for?" he asked.

"I have no idea," the fox chuckled. "No doubt Rin is here to continue challenging Fates and Kami and this is all a part of the grand scheme to save her lord."

"Are you mocking her quest fox?" he growled.

"On the contrary I am here to see that she succeed," the fox turned on him with a massive swishing of writhing tails. "I have lived a couple of lifetimes, enough to know that the mortal is here win. I would never mock someone who is far superior to any and all of us."

"What of your Mikadzuki-sama?"

"My loyalty will always be to Mikadzuki-sama," he said. "This is a soul collecting pearl, from Chang'e's personal collection no doubt. You can feel it in the yang magic used to create it."

"How does it work?"

"To collect a soul you must be present for a selfless act which reveals the truest nature of a being. Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama only reveal themselves when the acts are pure, according to my oji-san," Fǔ Yáng said. "He said to collect these souls would take immense patience, for they are only revealed when the situation is most dire and a true trial of character is to be tested."

"How do you collect them?"

"Simple, Rin will merely have to be with Sesshōmaru-sama when these acts are performed, and they will be immense trials," Fǔ Yáng said.

"It's that simple?"

"You will find that some of the most powerful things in life are very simple," Fǔ Yáng mused. "In this matter though, I think you will find that while it sounds simple, it will come at a high cost, soaked in blood and heartache, and forged in time. A trial like this, not even the gods could fathom the strength of spirit required for it."

"And what do I have to do?"

"You? You believe that you are the one to save the great and powerful Sesshōmaru-sama?" Fǔ Yáng mocked. "You, who betrayed tradition, family, fate, and sealed no only your own doom, but the doom of your bloodline? You believe you are pure enough, strong enough, brave enough, or even enough to save the greatest Inu no Taishō ever sired? This is a task which will only be undertaken by Rin, only accomplished by one pure of intent, and willing to pay the price that must be paid. The Fates demand this after you damned your own progeny to his fate."

"I did not!"

"You did, but it is fine, for Fate has a funny way of remaking her will known, it's like a pesky wife or mate who refuses to be cowed for your ego, Tōga. The Fates may have given us free will, but you should have known there was a price to be paid for denying your own Fate."

"Why is this happening to him?"

"Because you denied Fate what it wants, and even the pup of gods would know not to fuck with Fate. She's a fucking Bitch. As for this," he held up the kuroshinju. "Tell Rin to remain close to her lord for when the trials come, when his truest nature is revealed the kuroshinju will work on it's own to collect them. Also, you would do well to train her, for she will need a little aid for where she has to go."

"You…"

"I have met Rin many times before, I think you will find this human is smart and a quick study. Do not think her some helpless onna, Tōga, she's your son's mate after all, and the most powerful being would not select or submit to a weakling." Fǔ Yáng handed him the pearl back and disappeared in a pulse of green flames.


	37. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 26**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

It had taken him over a week to get here, riding Kirara, and he was surprised. Discovering the true identity of Sesshōmaru had been a terror though. The yōkai taijiya had never feared any breed of yōkai, they were proficient in all manners of exterminating vermin, it was their profession, however, the discovery of an inuyōkai; not an inugami, possessing a human female, was startling. And worse, Sesshōmaru was renowned as the most lethal, ruthless, cruel, brutal warrior in the inuyōkai packs of Shikoku-jima, and the recent events had had the inuyōkai expanding their territories, making them as far north as Setsuna!

Muhai was unsettled by this mark of aggression, though he didn't know what to make of Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru had made his way into the Taijiya village for three days, and trust Muhai, they had tried to kill the beast. The monster however had never retaliated, merely flicked off their attacks like they were insects; and Muhai had hated that. He had despised the inuyōkai for hovering over Rin, and he had hated the beast for acting as Rin's guard and none of them could do or say anything about it. Monks could not purify the daiyōkai, and the creature was far too crafty and dangerous to fall for any traditional trap or attack. The daiyōkai was both too powerful and too crafty, which unsettled Muhai as he listened to the rumors of Sesshōmaru for the first time ever and met a yōkai that finally lived up to it's reputation.

But none of that was really bothering Muhai, no, what was bothering him was the beautiful girl now plaguing his dreams and thoughts.

Rin.

Cold and dignified, she was the furthest thing from what her name meant! Rin had seemed so bright and alive! So carefree, wild and happy, she was also stunningly beautiful, he had never seen such beauty. He had found that she was with the inuyōkai packs though, near Setsuna.

Rin, such a simple name for a beauty unlike any other he had seen. She had a beautiful heart shaped face, large brown eyes that seemed to be alight with mischief, and her lips seemed in an eternal, gentle smile. Clearly she was a lady of gentle breeding, she was so slight, slender, delicate, it was stunning perfection! And she moved with the grace of a crane, she was stunning. He would free her from her bonds, enslaving her to the yōkai! He was certain his concubines and wife would welcome Rin amongst their ranks, she was more than worthy of him if she could speak to the Shikon no Tama and not be tempted to use it.

Naturally arriving in Setsuna he had contacted Takemaru, he had trained with Takemaru as young lads. He was a bit surprised to be received directly into Setsuna, on the morning of the wedding.

"Muhai!" Takemaru smiled as he walked out to greet him.

"Takemaru!" Muhai smiled as they bowed their greetings and smiled.

"I did not think you would be here for this day," Takemaru chuckled as they both started walking into the shiro.

"I can't say I am, I did not know you were wedding finally!"

"Not all of us can be like you with a harem on hand, some of us actually have to fight wars," Takemaru chuckled when they arrived in the study and seated themselves. A maid brought them tea and bowed as she left.

"It is not a large harem," Muhai defended.

"I heard you had a son," Takemaru said changing the subject. Muhai chuckled, his friend had always been squeamish about the idea of a harem. Takemaru could've been a great lady's man, if he had not been so hung up on one onna, Izayoi, since his childhood.

"I did," he smiled as he sipped his tea. "And I hear you are wedding that beauty, Izayoi-sama."

"Hai," Takemaru smiled.

"All turned out well for us then," he chuckled.

"Hai, but I must ask, if you did not come for the wedding, why are you here?"

"I met a strange onna and I heard she was here," Muhai explained.

"Oh?" Takemaru tilted his head a bit an waited for an expansion on that explanation.

"An onna named Rin," Muhai clarified. Now Takemaru's eyes had a cunning, and calculated look to them.

"Rin?"

"Hai," he nodded.

"I see, this is matter for after the wedding, though I must ask you to stay," Takemaru explained swiftly.

"I would be honored," he said earnestly.

"Good, I will speak with you about this at the end of the week?"

"Hai, a man naturally wants time with his new wife," Muhai chuckled.

"Hai," Takemaru mused. "I have waited for this for a long time."

"You deserve it," Muhai replied. And he meant it, for a change. Takemaru was a man who deserved good things in life, he had fought hard and long, this wedding would be a good thing for Takemaru's life, to balance the tragedy he had suffered at the claws of yōkai.

"I will have a maid show you to your quarters, the ceremony will be in a few hours, I would be pleased if you joined us at the reception," he said without pause.

"Hai," he smiled. Perhaps he would get a chance to see the lovely Rin, who would be his wife; even if it was the last thing he did. Muhai would not leave without this onna, she was too pure and perfect to not desire, and any child from her would be a true gift! One which would only strengthen the Taijiya if she could pass on her gift for holding yōkai weapons.

"But I insist if you see Rin, leave her be, she is Izayoi's attendant for now, we will discuss your interests in her after the week," Takemaru instructed.

"Very well, I will leave her be, but one cannot fault a man for having a conversation with a pretty lady," Muhai mused.

"No, they cannot be faulted, but only a conversation, Muhai, nothing else. Now excuse me, I must prepare for my wedding."

* * *

Rin walked through Setsuna, free of duties and responsibilities, she would not be attending to Izayoi during the ceremony, for she was too while and 'disrespectful' to be a public attendant. Rin was not rude by yōkai standards, she'd be weak if she conformed to the human's culture. Walking into her quarters she dragged a hand through her hair she wondered if she could track Tōga down or if she was better off staying here and waiting for him. Either way she didn't want to be here in Setsuna right now. Putting Bakusaiga against the wall she started undoing her obi while she contemplated going to go for a bath for herself. She was feeling sticky and like she should be leaping out of her skin.

She paused when her doors were pulled open, the hairs on the back her neck stood up which had her fingers slipping into her sleeve to grabbing her kaiken handle. She spun fast as she slashed high, for a shoulder, the body was faster and stronger than her though as he caught her wrist knocking the kaiken from her grasp. She spun into him, using her elbow to hit for his ribs, and slamming her heel down on a foot as she threw her head back in hopes to catch a chin. The arms caught her waist and lightly tossed her onto the futon she had out, she snarled until the body was over her, and a firm, calloused hand over her mouth as gold eyes stared at her with a level of pure indifference.

"Rin," he greeted.

"Kami Sesshōmaru," she gasped as she shoved him off her, he smiled slightly as he landed on the other half of her futon. She propped herself up to glare at him. "I thought we didn't do surprise attacks anymore!"

"No," he answered propping himself up as he toyed with a strand of her hair. There was a playful air about him, which had her smiling as she stared at him; he was so rarely playful or carefree. There was raunchy laughter outside her quarters, which had her tensing, Sesshōmaru didn't seem concerned as his gold eyes watched fusuma.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" she bolted up and tried to escape again.

"Rin," he started.

"We're in human territory!"

"I came for you," he answered as he tugged her down to him, and she gasped landing on his chest.

"Me!? I can't leave!"

"Come with me," he murmured softly. She noted he wasn't wearing his armor, which was odd, but he was completely relaxed beneath her.

"And where would we be going?" she asked propping her head on her fest while laying against his chest.

"My mother's shiro," he answered.

"Why should I go with you?"

"Otou-sama is out," he said, his claws trailing over her spine. "You have no duties for a few days."

"Mmm, you think I'm free?"

"Hai, the humans are mating, you will not be needed."

"So you've thought this through?"

"Hai, and we can hunt a boar," he said.

"A boar?" she questioned witting up as she picked up the discarded kaiken.

"Hai," he nodded.

"Is this a boar boar or a yōkai boar?" she asked retying her obi and securing her fusuma to stay closed.

"Yōkai," he said.

"Alright, but I want a bath," she muttered.

"We have a hot spring," he said.

"You should have started with that!" she teased as she darted over to grab Bakusaiga. Sesshōmaru was up, snatching her up before she could grab a spare kimono for wherever they were going to be.

"I need a kimono!" she gasped when they took to the night sky.

"Hai, at Tsuzuki Castle," he said and she groaned as she tangled her fingers in mokomoko and could only watch the world zip by. The stars were stunning in the early night! The sun was still dying, but the stars were twinkling beautifully.

She watched the night darken and the stars brighten, she giggled a bit, even as she shivered. Sesshōmaru landed in a tree, his mokomoko slid around his front, around her.

"Arigato," she murmured.

He hummed as his nose traced her temple.

"It's a beautiful night," she said staring at the sky.

"Hai," he agreed. "Hold on," he murmured as he leapt over the water. She knew they were heading for his mother's shiro, but she had never actually been this way to the shiro. Yōkai, kami, spirits, they all resided in overlapping realms which crossed over the mortal plan, humans couldn't stumble through these realms often, but Rin always seemed to be able to with ease. Kagome and Sango had always had troubles with it, as had Kohaku and Miroku had also had troubles if they had to cross the boarders between realms. But for a human, Rin never had these issues. She saw the flux in the night and her lord leapt into it, there, floating high in the clouds she saw the shiro she had spent much of her childhood in.

Sesshōmaru landed on the floating island, keeping her in his arms before he used his speed and she gasped as they landed outside the hot springs.

"You cannot go that fast!" she hissed as she tried to regain her balance, the world was not caught up with her yet. He chuckled softly, then he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Go, I'll go get the kimono and supplies," he promised taking Bakusaiga from her fingers.

"I'm not going to be skewered if someone sees a human?" she asked.

"No," he promised. He was gone a second later. Rin blinked at this, she knew that the hot springs were an open part of the compound; open for the pack. However, if Sesshōmaru said it was private then…

Shrugging off her kimono and carefully folding her clothes up she put the kaiken on the pile before hastily slipping into the springs. A shiver of pleasure clawed it's way up her spine, and she moaned lightly as she submerged. It felt so good to have the heat seeping into her bones.

* * *

Sesshōmaru selected her kimono, and garb, he picked up a few things for her to clean herself with and had a bath in the neighboring bathhouse started. Rin would not remain in the hot spring long, he knew that, and then she would desire a bath. She was peculiar this way, but he had it prepared, and the attendants dismissed. Rin had never liked bathing attendants; she had told him that she was more than capable of washing herself.

Walking out of the bathhouse, which was warming her bath, he saw his mate propped up against the rocks, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. He chuckled, the crazy onna would drown herself one day if he wasn't careful. Sesshōmaru leapt to a nearby rock and watched her carefully, when she started turning too pink he went to wake her.

"Rin," he murmured softly.

"Mmm," she moaned as he brought his hand to her shoulder to keep her from falling into the water and drowning.

"Time to bathe," he said.

"Five more minutes," she murmured.

"No," he said as he reached into the waters and pulled his mate out, not caring about getting wet he had her fully awake and startled as she seemed to not know what to do with her arms, and her doe eyes were bewildered and startled.

"Sesshōmaru!" she shrieked.

"Hai?" he raised a brow as he walked her into the bathhouse.

"I'm naked!"

"I'm aware," he assured her as he set her into the bath. She shivered a bit, her arms wrapping around her breasts as she eyed him uncertainly.

"What are you still doing here?" she demanded, shivering slightly.

"Keeping my mate company," he said as he traced a claw over her mark, letting her feel his affection for her. She shivered again but relaxed.

"No funny business," she warned.

"Later," he dismissed. He would seduce her later. For now, he just wanted her company.

"Later?" she sputtered.

"Hai," he kissed her softly as he dragged his claws through her hair. She turned around and seemed to forget her nakedness and wet state as she kissed him back with her enthusiasm and inexperience. Sesshōmaru pulled her closer, his tongue exploring her mouth and she fervently returning the kiss. She tasted like honey, and something uniquely Rin, he could happily devour her and this flavor, he would live his life very happy life with just her. She gasped a bit as he dragged his claws through her hair, pulling her closer to him, her fingers curled into the silks of his own clothing. Rin moaned when his claws traced over her spine, further arching her out of the water and closer to him. Sesshōmaru pulled away when she was gasping for air, the tips of their noses still touching.

She looked like a little vixen with her thick lashes and hooded look in her eyes. Her lips were red, swollen, and her cheeks flushed, she looked delectable.

"Later," he promised as he nipped her bottom lip again and touched his nose to hers, letting her sink back into the water with a bewildered look in her eyes.

* * *

**Somewhere near Shikoku-jima...**

It was the night of the new moon, he knew what this signified, he knew where he should be racing off to, but he couldn't. There was this ache in his heart, and this sadness welling up; he wanted to tear off to go chase it, to make sure it couldn't exist, and yet he couldn't move.

Tōga sat there staring at the new moon's spot, and let the sorrow wash over him. It wasn't his, he knew that much, but it felt so resigned and real he couldn't escape it. What was happening to him? He had accepted that the dreams were getting unusually vivid since learning the onna's name, Izayoi, such a lovely, and unusual name; but now this…?

He looked down at the pearl in the palm of his hand and closed his eyes. His own sadness was for the son he had failed, for the onna who was here to do what should've been his task, and for his pack. Sō'unga would be mocking him if he bothered to listen to the fang that was slowly killing him. Sesshōmaru would be shocked to know that, Tōga thought to himself.

It was only on nights like tonight though that he felt it, could feel it, could feel the consuming pain. The mighty Inu no Taishō, if only Sesshōmaru knew how weak he really was. Thousands of years of having Sō'unga draining his power and life and he could feel it now, and the mysterious sadness he was feeling had him dwelling upon this conundrum.

He was only five thousand years old, rather young for a daiyōkai still. His father was well over ten thousand, though everyone had forgotten his precise age; same for Shikoku. Tōga was only five thousand years and he could feel himself dying, could feel the fang draining him, devouring his soul and yōkai energy as quickly as he could replenish it. And the mysterious sadness wasn't helping his overall morbid thoughts.

Was he fated to die soon? He wondered.

Was Rin's quest tied to his death? Tied to his failures as a father? He wondered if she had noticed how she referred to him when she spoke of her time. Was this to be his penance, secure Rin's quest to save Sesshōmaru? To become a grand orchestrator of schemes in fate for her.

He didn't know.

Fǔ Yáng had not been an enlightening talk either, Fǔ Yáng had just reiterated that Tōga was the failure here and Rin was here to fix this problem. Sighing Tōga looked at the moon again, and was startled when there was a slash of pain and discomfort through his psyche, which had him dropping from the tree in shock.

* * *

**Setsuna Castle...**

Izayoi felt disgusting and sore as she silently let the tears roll down her cheeks and she stared at the new moon. Her husband's seed was spent between her legs with her blood and now he lay beside her softly snoring in a deep slumber.

Kami that had been humiliating and now she hurt, she wanted to disappear!

Instead she could only stare at the silhouette of the moon.


	38. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 27**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Rin was out of the bath, her robe was a bit damp on her skin, and her hair was a well combed mass falling to her hips. She looked around absently at Sesshōmaru's private quarters of the Shikoku InuYōkai Shiro, it hadn't changed overly much. In her time, about the only difference was all the artwork she had made on his fusuma and walls; she had a fondness of painting the falls in the summer on his walls. Now they were very plain and neat. There was not much that spoke of her lord's personality or personal possessions, his current armor was hung up neatly, and displayed. There were a few odds and ends, displayed in the main area of his room but nothing that was extremely personal or revealing; though she knew each piece displayed was deeply meaningful to him for some reason or another no one knew about. A simple fan hung on the wall, decorated with magnolia blossoms, there was a few pieces of poems and calligraphy, and a massive map of the Eastern World, painstakingly displayed too on the far wall. There were of course also his personal favorite philosophies and stories, neatly put together on a shelf.

A lovely byōbu; one he had always had, stood to divide the room, hiding the futon from the entrance; it had a bamboo forest decorating it beautifully, she was stunned at the craftsmanship. Peeking around it she saw his futon, made, the pillows spread out and the same quilt from her time carefully laid out. It was red and white, with silver needlework, and a violet set of the moon cycles.

He had always had that particular quilt, she had wondered where he had gotten it; it was not the finest craftsmanship but it was clearly made with painstaking care and meticulous thought. There were thick furs lining the futon, no doubt, her lord had preferred those to silks for as long as she had known him.

"Rin," he whispered in her ear, which had her jolting.

"You have got to stop doing that," she hissed.

He didn't respond as his claws moved her hair aside so he could trace her mark, she watched him from the corner of her eye. Sesshōmaru's eyes were brilliant burning gold as he traced the mark.

"Is there something there?" she asked him softly.

He didn't answer as his claws trailed up her artery and came to lightly trace her jaw, turning her head to face him. She hesitated a moment as her eyes examined his face carefully.

"Rin," he murmured, leaning over.

"I…"

"I missed you," he informed her so softly, she gasped and his mouth was once again on hers, his arms slid around to drag her close to him. She whimpered a bit as one of his hands tangled in her hair. Her hands curled into the silks he was wearing as she curved up to meet his kiss, kissing him back rather clumsily. Sesshōmaru's free hand slid down her spine and ass which had her jolt in surprise.

He pulled away from her lips and she barely got out a squeak before she found herself tossed atop a quilt, her rob coming undone, her lord's eyes flickered between gold and red as he came to hold himself over her.

"Are you scared, Rin?" he asked, the tips of their noses touching.

"No," she whispered honestly. This was Sesshōmaru-sama, she loved him, in whatever capacity that was, she loved him, and she wanted him. Oh kami, she hadn't thought it possible to want a man as much as she wanted Sesshōmaru! She had never dared to hope to be anything beyond beloved pet to him, she was aware she was human and he was not overly fond of humans. But there was something different with him now as his eyes seared into hers.

"Good," he nodded, his nose rubbed hers in a rare display of inuyōkai affection. Rin giggled a little as she shyly returned it, he seemed pleased with that before his mouth was again on hers, and his claws trailing over her skin, igniting a fire in her blood. The touch wasn't hard, rather meticulous, and she shivered as the robe parted and he pulled her legs apart so he could settle between them. She slowly twined her arms over his shoulders as she kissed him back with everything she had. Sesshōmaru pulled away, his fangs tugging on her bottom lip as he continued to trail his lips over her jaw. His claws were already tickling her thighs, teasing her to relax as she tangled her fingers in his hair and silks.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered, his warm breath teasing the nape of her neck where her mark was.

"Hai…" she stammered out.

"How much?"

"With my life and soul," she whispered honestly. The pleasure she felt thrumming through their bond was startling as he growled lowly, and his fangs caught the nape of her neck, his tongue sliding over the mark. She groaned as the small fire turned into a lightning bolt, coursing through her blood and body, her hand tugging at his hair as her head fell back.

"Good, Rin," he murmured, his claws travelling further up her thighs.

She was panting, the pleasure and desire she felt pulsing between them was startling as she squeezed her eyes shut. Kami, she had never felt such desire from him, it felt like she was being consumed, like she was drowning; there was so much he felt, and his touch was driving her up the wall!

His mouth was leaving a trail of molten lava in her body as he made his way towards her breasts, while his claws now slid over the top of her thighs. She tangled her fingers in his loos hair, dragging him closer to her, she bit her lip and whimpered lowly. His mouth pressed against the swell of her breast before his fangs grazed over the skin and his tongue swirled around her nipple. "Oh kami," she whispered at the searing warmth before his mouth closed over the bud.

The claws now slid between them, tracing her slit, which had her squirming in shock as her head fell back, pushing her chest further into him. What the hell was that!? His other hand firmly gripped her hip; almost painfully, but his attention was laving her breasts with attention as the other hand slid over her slit again, slowly and surely.

"Se…Sessho…" she panted as she tangled her fingers in his hair and silks.

"Hm?" he hummed, the rumble had her whimpering as his claws seemed to find a spot, and lightly circled the nerves, which had her gasping as a thrill arched through her body. He kept the claws circling that spot as he loomed over her with brillian gold eyes.

"We… What…?" she moaned as his slight shift of actions with his fingers.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Don't stop!" she could feel a tension and fire building, she felt like she was caught in a raging storm as her head fell back.

* * *

Sesshōmaru looked down at his mate, who was whimpering and moaning lightly beneath him, her hands were gripping his shoulders with all her human strength as he kept himself at home between her thighs. He had held no intention of acting on these baser desires, but the moment he had seen her looking at his futon; a place he rarely slept because it never smelled right, he knew what he wanted and what he had to do.

He smirked a little at her confused, dazed, yearning expression. The love, desire, and passion he felt from her in return was all consuming and startling, because he had forgotten what it had felt like.

Sesshōmaru had brought Rin here to reacquaint them, he had not intended for this to happen, but now it was too late to stop. His claws found her entrance as he kept his thumb lightly circling her nerves and she gasped as her hips arched up. He was startled at how tight and narrow she was, though he shouldn't be as he slowly sunk his finger into her.

"Sess…"

"What do you want, little one?" he asked her, his brow resting on hers. He would have to stretch her before entering her, he did not want to startle her. She moaned as she arched, her hands falling from his shoulders to grip the quilt she had made so long ago.

"You…" she answered as her eyes fluttered shut, squeezing tightly shut.

"Rin," he whispered as he traced his nosed over hers. He was marveling at her beauty again he stared at all the scars that dared to mar her skin and marveled at the human's strength. He smiled to himself at the sight of her before him.

* * *

Rin nearly screamed, she felt that burning tension in her snap as he scissored his claws in her, there was a small tearing sensation, but it was drowned as that fire flashed over. Sesshōmaru kissed her again as his fingers slid out of her, and she felt herself falling laxly on the futon.

"Sesshōmaru…" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. Good Kami…

"Rin," he groaned lowly as she lay there, his thumb was circling her nerves, and she felt another fire starting in her blood. He was up, off her, his robes fully discarded, she blinked twice at all his markings. Sesshōmaru had many yōkai markings compared to normal daiyōkai and yōkai, she stared at them now though, there were marks on his ribs, and spine, a set which streaked down his pelvis tracing the v of muscles on his abdomen, there was also a set of magenta stripes on his calves.

She caught him when he came over her again, sliding the robe fully off her as he kissed her again, dragging her closer to him.

"Sesshōmaru…?" she asked softly.

"Rin," he responded, his claws gripping her thighs as he kissed her again. She kissed him as hard as she could, her fingers tracing the magenta markings of his cheeks. Tonight was not what she was expecting at all when Sesshōmaru had brought her here. She had never dared to dream of this kind of passion with Sesshōmaru or anyone. Now though, now she didn't want it to stop, her lord kissed her passionately and she felt a hard tip where Sesshōmaru's fingers had previously been.

Rin didn't really get a chance to react before her breath hitched and Sesshōmaru pulled away from the kiss, his brow resting on hers as he slowly slid into her. Rin stared at his gold eyes which were burning intently as he gripped her thighs and slowly rocked into her. Her hands tightened in the silk of the quilt, and Sesshōmaru released a low growl as he slowly made his way in her. She whimpered, it felt like she was being split in half, she felt full, and there was something else, which had her biting back a moan.

Finally she felt him sheathed fully in her, and he growled, his eyes tightly squeezed shut as he gripped her hips, his brow on hers. She felt so full, so split, and so… so ready for more!

"Sesshōmaru!" she whined as she arched a little bit, curling her thighs around his hips, his pleasure was thrumming intensely through their bond, and it had ignited a fire within her. She moaned as she tried to squirm, she wanted… more, she didn't know what more, but she wanted more!

Sesshōmaru released a soft sound as he kissed her lips again, his claws digging into her hips.

"More!" she pleaded.

"Hai," he groaned lowly as he started to withdraw, she whimpered, but groaned as he surged back within her.

"Don't stop!" she moaned desperately. She tightened her grip on his hips with her thighs, pulling him deeper, he hit a spot within her which had her seeing white. She could barely function as it felt like lightning was coursing through her veins and through her body again, which had her gasping as she lifted her hips to meet his strokes. She couldn't focus, she couldn't breath, it felt like everything was happening all at once, she couldn't… she… what was happening to her!? She was full, but she wanted more, she needed more! She wanted more, but she didn't…

"Let go," he ordered softly in her ear, she could feel the flickering power of his yōkai, his eyes were bleeding gold and red, while his marks were ragged, his claws were digging into her skin.

"I can't!" she whimpered, feeling that consuming fire more intensely this time.

"Let Go, Rin!" he encouraged, and she felt everything in her truly snap this time as the world shattered, and a crashing wave of pleasure came crashing through her, drowning her mind and soul. Sesshōmaru snarled just as there was a flood of heat into her while she felt him expanding almost painfully in her. She whimpered as he kept a firm grasp of her hips before sitting up to his knees slightly, his eyes staring intently down at her.

"Sesshōmaru," she panted as he caught her and pulled her to her side, he was still in her.

"Gomen," he murmured as he pillowed her head on his arm, his claws tangled in her hair, his mokomoko draped over her, which was warm as it pulsed with his heart beat, he was still in her, and he kept his other hand on her hip.

"Why?"

"You deserved better," he murmured.

"My lord," she yawned.

"Rest," he ordered softly. She felt the exhaustion seeping into her bones now and she couldn't fight it as sleep took over.

* * *

Sesshōmaru stared at his mate sleeping and sighed. This was not at all what he had intended for tonight. But he was pleased to have her near him for the first time in decades, he had missed having her so near. He pressed his lips to her brow as he pulled her closer.

Tomorrow he would speak with Rin, and his mother, and his grandfather, and he would sort out the boar problem. Bur for now he reveled in having her close again as he maneuvered them into the quilt. Tomorrow morning he would focus more on plans than seducing his mate to stay in their bed all year.

He would need to get the herbs for her tea tomorrow to, and probably peaches as an apology.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

He waited until he saw Sesshōmaru-sama walk off with the other inuyōkai before he approached the well.

Since he was eleven, Yōkai Taijiya Kohaku had loved one girl; just one.

Meeting Rin had changed his life, and not in a deeply profound way, just a simple way, which had saved a bit of his soul. He had blocked off the terrible events of his life from murdering his father, to maiming his sister, for his sanity. He saw the way InuYasha had looked at him, with disgust, and the way Miroku had pitied him, even his own oneesan gazed upon him with sadness. He did not like to be around his mei-san or oi-san because their innocence was all consuming and he was too tainted, too sullied to want to be around them.

Rin though… Rin had never gazed upon him with disgust, or sadness, or pity, merely this understanding kindness. Everything about Rin was kind, from the moment she had offered him the melon, to asking what was wrong, to making him feel at ease in her little group when he had started looking for Kikyō. Sesshōmaru-sama had looked at him like he was vermin, like he was a pest, an inconvenience, and Kohaku knew that if Rin had not forgiven him, Sesshōmaru-sama would've skewered him long ago.

Sesshōmaru-sama was an emperor or general of yōkai essentially; all powerful, respected, revered, and listened to; and Rin was obviously his ward, Sesshōmaru-sama seemed to take great pride in Rin and providing her with whatever whim struck her fancy. Rin wanted to travel with Sesshōmaru-sama so she had, Rin needed a new kimono, Jaken would appear with a selection Sesshōmaru-sama personally approved of, Rin didn't catch food for herself because she was unwell Sesshōmaru-sama would provide it. And in their short time with the inuyōkai pack Rin had been beloved and endeared to the inuyōkai, no one thought twice about her position in their ranks; whatever it was. Kohaku was pretty certain that Rin's position was fairly high to, at least a princess or high ranked court lady. Despite Sesshōmaru-sama quietly doting on Rin, Rin had never become spoiled.

Rin was kind, she was gentle, she was funny, and everything Kohaku wanted in life. She was refreshing, she was so refreshing; and she had genuinely forgiven him. Which was why he loved her.

He loved her so much.

He wanted her as his wife. When she had been snatched by the daimyō he had been frantic to find her, he had been in step with InuYasha on the hunt and they were two steps behind Sesshōmaru-sama's trail of carnage. Sesshōmaru-sama had rescued Rin though, which had Kohaku's hopes of being her gallant prince. He hadn't stood a chance with her, Sesshōmaru-sama had seen to it that she was more closely guarded and protected, he had also seen to it that her education was more focused. Kohaku had loved her though, after every winter she would return lovelier and lovelier, she was just stunning.

This was his first chance to change his status in her eyes, from beloved friend, to potential husband, he wouldn't waste this moment. If he saved Rin then maybe he would be worthy in the eyes of Sesshōmaru-sama to ask for her hand. He had Kagome's blessing, and he was pretty sure that that could go a long way.

"Oh so much desire," a voice purred beneath the wood in the depths of the darkness.

"What the?" he stood up and stepped away.

"There's no need to fear me," the voice promised seductively. "I can make that all come true."

"I…"

"You want the onna, her mate stands in your way, I can help you…" the voice chuckled.

"I don't think so," he said firmly. He remembered being controlled by Naraku and the pain of that, he didn't want to be seduced to using another force to get what he wants.

"You're weak, always were," the voice sneered.

"You don't know anything about me!" he snapped at the well. This was pointless, he was arguing with a well of all things! He was losing it! There was nothing in that well, it was just where Rin had fallen.

"Oh, that's not true, Yōkai Taijiya Kohaku, eldest son of the Chief, descended from the great Yōkai Taijiya Muhai. They all referred to you as the gentle child, the sweet one, not strong enough," the voice mocked. "You're not even a chief anymore, no Clan to lead, and everyone goes to your onee-san for business."

"I am the Taijiya Chief!" he snapped.

"A weak man of a worthless title, I can give you the power and standing to be able to stand against a kami for her hand!" he chuckled.

Kohaku glared at the well before walking back towards it. "Sesshōmaru-sama isn't a kami."

"Oh… power like that, not many could stand against that, ancient power, so pure," the voice cackled. "No one stands against him," he chuckled. "I can give you the power to stand against him, to be worthy, to be equal."

Kohaku stared dumbly at the well as he crouched down. He wanted Rin, he had worked hard to redeem himself but he knew that he would never be redeemed in the eyes of Sesshōmaru-sama. Sesshōmaru-sama would never forgive him, ever, even if Rin did. Perhaps having the power to be equal and saving Rin, that would be enough to finally be redeemed and worthy in Sesshōmaru-sama's eyes. And it was not like Sesshōmaru-sama had a right to scorn him for seeking the power to be his equal, Sesshōmaru-sama had always sought power.

"And why would you help me?"

"Because Sesshōmaru-sama owes me," the voice snarled. "Fate has been so kind as to finally free me to claim my prize, do you want the power or not?"

"And what exactly do you need me for?"

"Everything," the voice chuckled. "They will never see you coming. And she'll never turn you away if you have my power," he promised.

"Can you take me to when she is?" he asked softly.

"Hai," the voice promised.

"Alright," he said.

"Excellent," the voice purred before darkness grabbed his arms and yanked him into the well.


	39. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 28**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Rin groaned as she woke, alone, wrapped up in silks and furs of Sesshōmaru's futon. The furs were soft, not as soft as mokomoko, but soft, and the silk over her was warm against the dying summer's morning. Looking around she saw she was alone, though there was a small serving tray with a bowl of peaches, and warm tea there. Pulling herself up she saw all the marks from last night and smiled at them, she had truly never anticipated this occurring in her life. Her robe was laid out for her at the edge of the futon, which had her pulling it on as she dragged her hair loose of the material. The black mass fell to her waist once free, and she sighed as she sat down to look at the offered breakfast and tea.

The fusuma was gingerly opened, which had her turning in time to look at Sesshōmaru slipping in, shutting it and his eyes met hers. She felt her face heating a bit as she picked up a peach.

"Rin," he greeted in the same cold, soft tone he always did. She smiled broadly at him then.

"Good morning!" she smiled standing as she walked over to him, her fingers played with a peach she had picked up. "I…"

"I am sorry about last night," he said.

"I'm not," she countered and bit her lip as she looked at his chest. "I… I never expected to be anything more than a beloved servant to you," she explained.

"Mate," he said as he traced the mark on the nape of her neck then. She looked up at him as she nervously fidgeted.

"Do you regret it? I can ignore…"

"No," he cut her off. "I should not have acted rashly, I do not regret last night," he explained.

"That's good!" she smiled.

"How are you, Rin?"

"A little sore," she admitted.

He nodded, as he gestured to her to go to sit where the tray was, and she went to the cushion. Her lord caught her arm as he helped her lower herself again. She was not lying about being sore, she had not anticipated that, but it wasn't a painful sore, just a new satisfied sore.

"What's this about a boar hunt?" she asked.

"Resolved," he dismissed, slicing a peach open for himself, she nodded as she munched on her own. She eyed the tea warily, it smelled very strange.

"Dong quai and peony," he informed her.

"Oh!" she nodded as she picked it up. Rin had prescribed and helped other women use this herb but had never prepared it in a tea or used it herself. She took a sip and grimaced a little internally, but this was the wise move. Now was not the time.

"Mother wishes to speak to you," he said.

"Kimi-sama?" she sputtered.

"Hai," he nodded as he munched on his own peach.

"I… She knows I'm here? Stupid question, of course she knows I'm here," Rin sighed. "Bloody inuyōkai noses," she cursed.

Sesshōmaru had the gall to smirk at her as he lounged across from her.

"You can stop smirking," she snapped.

"She is very happy you're here," he chuckled softly.

"I doubt that," Rin sighed. Kimi-sama adored her, in her time, but Rin knew she ran her lord's mother to her wits' end trying to keep up with her. And Kimi-sama was still sore about the incident with the tanuki she and Shiori had hidden in Shiori's quarters.

"It'll be fine," he promised.

"Hai my lord," she nodded as she munched on the peach and sipped her tea. She would have to remember to start making this if this were a permanent change to hers and Sesshōmaru's relationship. Rin did not want to get pregnant until she and Sesshōmaru were ready for that, if that was what he wanted.

"Where's Bakusaiga?" she asked, noting that she did not have Sesshōmaru's fang or the kaiken on hand.

Sesshōmaru gestured to where his armor was displayed, and she relaxed seeing both the fangs placed there with care and reverence. She had forgotten about them between the hot spring and the bath and everything else last night.

"Anything else?"

He shook his head slightly as he finished his peach before coming around to her side of their little table and kissing her lightly. Rin blinked a few times and he smiled slightly as he claws slid over her jawline.

"You're being awfully affectionate today," she chuckled.

"I missed my mate," he murmured as he kissed her pulse then her mark again. She hummed at his reply, her eyes fluttering shut as she struggled to hold her peach.

"I'm always with you, my lord," she promised softly.

He didn't reply, instead his fangs nipped her pulse again before he pulled away from her entirely.

"Get dressed," he said. "Ojii-sama is also here, he wants to speak with you as well," he informed her.

"Who!?" she sputtered.

"Shikoku-sama," he said.

"He's here!?" Rin sputtered dumbly. She had never personally met Shikoku-sama, he was Kimi-sama's father, the first inuyōkai to be Inu no Tashio. Shikoku had waged war against kami and yōkai alike, and always been victorious, he had even fended off many attacks from the West, and brought the current, modern pack structure the inuyōkai currently lived in. He was revered, he was beloved, and he had retired to become so reclusive no one had seen him in thousands of years. Shikoku-sama, like her lord, was a wanderer and recluse, he was said to be a man of few words, he was still revered, rarely seen by the inuyōkai of his pack. Shikoku-sama had adopted Tōga as his son, and heir, giving the title of Inu no Tashio to Sesshōmaru's and InuYasha's father before he had disappeared from the mortal plane and all records of history.

"Hai," Sesshōmaru nodded.

"Why!?" she asked.

Sesshōmaru shrugged slightly and tried to steal her last peach slice. Rin slapped his fingers away and shoved the peach slice in her mouth.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Shippō raced through Edo, and made it to InuYasha's hut, he had a deep-seated instinct to find and check his skulk with the information that Rin was missing.

When they had been young, and it was shortly after the defeat of Naraku, Shippō had adopted Rin as a litermate. They were of the same age, and they had both lived through painfully similar experiences, and both had witnessed the brutal murders of their skulks and been taken into new skulks. Shippō, unlike Rin though, had been lucky, he had been found a few short months after his father's death, Rin had not been found by her mate until a few years after her family's death.

Shippō was also lucky, he had been adopted by a new skulk, Kagome was akin to a surrogate mother to him and InuYasha somewhere between father and an older brother, with Sango and Miroku as a sort of aunt and uncle. But Rin, Rin had been a littermate for him in their youths, adopting her to his skulk, exchanging blood and swearing ties together had given him the stabilization he had not anticipated and helped his aging process. He had grown more physically in the last eight years than he had in the previous thirty of his existence.

"Kagome!?" he shouted, surging through the door to see Sango and Kagome there, laying over the kits.

"Shippō!?" Kagome jolted a bit; he ignored the instincts in him demanding caution not to startle the new mother; even if she was his adopted mother and raced to check her over. He paused at the three kits: Mitsuru and the two others from Kagome and InuYasha. He stared at the two younger kits, their ears were plastered on their silver head, and their eyes were firmly shut. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I heard about Rin!" he explained.

"We are sorting that out," Sango said.

"I should go see if I can find when she is," he said, his tail thrashing in agitation.

"Shippō, I don't think that's wise, Sesshōmaru's by the well and he's not in a good mood," Kagome said.

"Rin is my littermate, I should find her," he persisted.

"Shippō, there's nothing new, none of us can pass through the well," Sango said.

"But…"

"The only one who might be able to is Sesshōmaru-sama, or Kagome, but even then, we don't know if they'll go whenever Rin is," Sango said. "We need to wait until we have more information."

"And who has more information," he started.

"Tōtōsai and Myōga are already here, and there's Sesshōmaru-sama's mother, Kimi-sama," Sango started.

"Kimi-sama is here!?" Shippō sputtered. He knew about Kimi-sama from Rin and knew that she was not one to trifle with or one who really left her shiro. She was also the revered leader of the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack; his father had said Kimi-sama to be a fair and logical leader who others should aspire to be like, she was an alpha bitch his father had admired greatly.

"Hai, she is," Sango nodded.

Shippō nodded and looked at the new members of his skulk, they were cute. They looked a lot like InuYasha right now, he could see that they were probably going to retain a lot of yōkai traits.

"This is Katsurō," Kagome said tracing the cheek of the pup in the red blanket. "And this is Noriaki," she said touching the cheek of the other pup wrapped in white.

"They're adorable," he smiled. "I should go find my littermate though," he said.

"Since when were you and Rin…"

"Rin is like my sister," he said, cutting off whatever matchmaking scheme was forming in his adopted mother's mind. "We are blood siblings," he admitted holding up his palm. There was a deep, long scar across his palm, Rin had a matching scar, they had made them when they had performed a formal yōkai ritual to become littermates. Rin already had more yōkai than a normal human because of her mating mark with Sesshōmaru-sama, and by adding his own link to her had given her more yōkai energy. She was his littermate, and with her already walking ghost status as a human, she was more like a hanyō than yōkai with the amount of yōkai energy pulsing in her viens. "We adopted each other into the skulk, she's my littermate."

"You…" Kagome started, but they all faltered when there was a pulse of powerful, evil energy which had him curling over Kagome and her kits, Sango wrapped her own kit up in her arms as the energy pulsed and tore apart the the air.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha shouted, throwing open his hut door, he looked around wildly.

"What was that!?" Shippō demanded.

"I don't know, get Miroku's pups, get out of here," InuYasha ordered as he gathered up the kits and Kagome. Shippō nodded as he snatched one of the kits and ran after Sango through Edo to the Higurashi Shrine where Miroku and she lived. They arrived as the darkness encased the skies.

"What is going on!?" Miroku demanded.

"We need to get the kits out of here!" Shippō shouted as Kirara appeared, her massive form aflame. Miroku did not hesitate, and Shippō struggled to grap some of the younger kits as Miroku and Sango took off.

Shippō cradled the younger kit tightly as he ran after them into InuYasha's forest, the air was becoming heavy. There was a low growl behind him which had him turning just intime to see a yōkai becoming almost feral, and he yelped as the beast came for his tail.

Suddenly there was a slash of light and the yōkai fell on the ground dead, and Shippō slammed into a chest as a heavy clawed hand caught his arm.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" he sputtered. The daiyōkai looked behind him and shoved him out of the way as his claws caught the throat of another yōkai threw it back.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Don't know, there was a pulse of evil energy, InuYasha ordered us to get the skulk and get out," Shippō explained.

"Go to Shikoku, Kimi will have the shiro ready," he said and darted into the woods. Shippō nodded and ran to InuYasha's position, he had helped as many of the villagers out of Edo as they could.

"We need to go to Shikoku, Sesshōmaru's mother will have space for us," he panted as InuYasha took his kit.

"Where's Shikoku?" InuYasha asked.

"It's south," Miroku said.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Rin walked out of Sesshōmaru's quarters and followed her mate through the halls of the shiro she knew so well. She had wreaked all sorts of havoc here, she and Shiori had had a lot of fun. Rin had grown up here, she had spent many winters with Shiori, Ai, Dai, Roku, Moegi, and Shion exploring, she had driven Suzu insane here, and annoyed Asagi before her death. Rin had trained with Gorō, Takuma, Zen, Taijo, and Riki, they were her guard, they were her friends, they had taught her the art of igo, and mājan, while also teaching her to wrestle, archery, and the finer points of flower arranging. She had been loved here, and respected, and wanted. Rin could never explain it, but she was a part of this shiro, it was odd to see it before she had been a part of it. Many of the inuyōkai guards moved aside, bowing and smiling at her, Sesshōmaru just walked forward, but she smiled recognizing some of them as familiar faces.

"My, my, this is a surprise!" a voice chuckled which had her jolting as she spun around to see a tall daiyōkai of some breed. He was tanned, his eyes a lively violet like Shiori's, and his hair was white as snow. "It has been a long time, human."

"Tsukuyomaru," Sesshōmaru greeted icily.

"I'm allowed to say hello to a beautiful onna," the man said as he bowed his head slightly to her. "Kōgō Heika," he greeted with a low bow.

"Just Rin," she said swiftly.

"Very well, Rin-sama," he smiled.

"Gomen, but do we know each other?" she asked.

"Tsukuyomaru of the Hyakkikoumori Clan," he greeted. "And I do believe we have met, you saved me during the Mongol Invasion, Rin-sama."

"Tsukuyomaru," Sesshōmaru cut off.

"Ah, gomen, events you have yet to live but we have," he chuckled cryptically. "Good luck with your meeting," he said and bowed lowly before the cloak on his back formed as wings and he disappeared.

"Ignore him," Sesshōmaru ordered. "Let's be off Rin," he said.

"Hai my lord!" she giggled as she hurried after him. She didn't know what to make of Tsukuyomaru but he had reminded her a lot of Shiori, which was unusual. Walking after Sesshōmaru they wound their way through the shiro. It was when they made it to the Inu no Tashio's study that she paused, suddenly the shoji rattled open and she found herself staring into the eyes of Kimi-sama who smiled warmly.

"Rin! It has been some time," the alpha bitch mused.

* * *

His only purpose in life was ensuring the safety and future of his only son, he decided as he arrived at the shiro. If that meant defending mankind so his pup's mate could exist in peace then he would, though he loathed the very idea.

In the West his father had been the Emperor, a ruler of the heavens, the wilds, the seas, the mountains, and the mortals, there were other titles his father wielded, but he was known for his weak love of mortals. Tōga had sworn to never be like his father, to never indulge the weaker species's to humor their short lives in the grand scheme of things. It was why he had come East, and found his current home. Shikoku unlike Tōga's own father, was far from weak. Shikoku-sama was a man who commanded the respect of all, mortal, spirit, yōkai or kami, Shikoku was revered, and served the kami and been rewarded with an empire of his own. An empire that was not reliant on humans and their weak lives.

However, none of that matter, he would do whatever was needed to ensure his pup's future, and if that meant helping this onna with her quest, then he would

Walking through the shiro he was surprised to scent Rin here, and slowly wound his way to the gardens.

Rin was walking with Kimi while Sesshōmaru and Shikoku were sitting on the engawa playing igo. He looked at the way his son looked and watched Rin, he was surprised, even though Rin was absorbed in her conversation with Kimi, Sesshōmaru watched Rin with nothing but love and indifference. Tōga had never seen his pup so relaxed, and Rin was merely in the gardens.

He sighed, perhaps he should have indulged his only pup before now.

Walking to the garden he saw Sesshōmaru's entire demeanor change as his son leapt to where Rin was, abandoning his game and collecting the human to be close and behind him.

"I'm here to speak with Rin," Tōga said.

"No," Sesshōmaru said.

"Rin," Tōga motioned for her to come to him, she moved but Sesshōmaru caught her and kept her firmly behind him.

"Sesshōmaru, please!" Rin said.

"No," Sesshōmaru repeated.

"I'm not going to harm her!" Tōga avowed.

"Pain of death, no harm will befall the onna, I need to speak to Rin, she knows what about," Tōga avowed.

"A lofty promise," Shikoku said.

"Sesshōmaru, I'll be fine!" Rin promised and before his son could protest Rin escaped Sesshōmaru's grasp and jogged over to him. Tōga noted that her feet were bare, and she was dressed simply, she did not look like an onna his son would have selected to mate; she looked like a wild kitsune really.

"Come," he motioned as he walked into the shiro, Rin hurried to his side.

"Alone Sesshōmaru!" Rin shouted over her shoulder. "I'll be fine!" she promised.

"I'll return your mate soon," he promised as they walked for his quarters and his study.

"What did you learn?" she whispered when they passed the gates for his quarters.

"Much and nothing," he admitted.


	40. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 29**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

"What did you learn?" she asked as she took a seat, she winced a bit at moving, she was still sore, and she didn't like sitting down or moving a lot right now.

"This particular kuroshinju is what will collect the souls you seek, but you will have to be present for each task as it is completed to collect the essence of said soul. My source believes it to be my mother's pearl," he said.

"Your mother?" Rin asked as she reached for the offered pearl.

"Hai, my mother," Tōga said.

"Who is she?"

"Imperial Empress Chang'e, she is mated to Imperial Emperor Tiāngǒu," he said.

"Imperial Emperor?" Rin sputtered.

"Hai, as you know I'm from the West. What is now called the Yuan Empite," he said levelly. "When I left it was a different name," he explained.

"You're royal?" she sputtered dumbly. Rin knew Kimi-sama was royal, the crescent moon on her brow, but she hadn't thought Tōga was royal. He was known as Lord of the West in her time, and she had known he was Inu no Taishō, and a revered general, but she hadn't known he was also royal! And from the Yuan Empire, which if she remembered correctly from Kagome was the Ming Empire in her time. She stared dumbly at Tōga, she had never thought he was royal, he had no royal air about him, unlike Sesshōmaru-sama and Kimi-sama.

"Hai, but that is of no consequence," he dismissed. "I renounced that life long ago," he assured her. "You will have to be present for particular challenges set before Sesshōmaru to gather his four souls," Tōga explained.

"And how do I know what those challenges are?"

"That's where the kitsune was cagey, but apparently this will lead you to when you need to be," he said.

"The kitsune?" Rin blinked.

"Bloody fox is cagey about information, serves a Mikadzuki-sama," Tōga said.

"Kimi-sama?" Rin asked. Mikadzuki, meaning crescent moon, and there was only one creature Rin knew who had a crescent moon on their brow, the only one who would command loyalty like the one this fox was displaying was Kimi-sama.

"Apparently not," Tōga sighed. "The fox claims no allegiance to the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack, claims that he is here for a grander purpose. However, he assures me, this kuroshinju will take you to when you need to be to save Sesshōmaru."

"I see," Rin hummed as she moved the pearl in her fingers and pulled it back around her neck. "Very well, so how do I know when I've collected all four and what do I do with them then?"

"My mother made this particular pearl so you would be wise to ask her."

"I've never met her…" Rin started.

"No," Tōga sighed. "You have yet to be in that time," he admitted. "But you have already been there."

"Nani?" she sputtered.

"I've met you before, Rin," he admitted softly. "Several times before, I will admit that this time has been different, but we have met."

"Different how?"

"We're having a conversation," he replied. She paled at that thought. Tōga, if this was where Sesshōmaru and InuYasha got their mysterious grudge streaks, then he probably had hated her long before her arrival to this time.

"What changed?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," he admitted. "In the last few decades things have changed for me, until you showed I had not noticed, it was shortly after the Mongol invasion though that I had started to note the changes. This is the first time though that we met and spoke," he said softly. "I am sorry for all the times I miss judged you, Rin."

"What did you think…?"

"Humans have proven vain and fickle creatures to me, Rin, time and time again, they seek power and change alliances and sides in conflicts to better serve their own self interests. They are not inclined to do the right thing, nor is their love very deep. I have learned humans to be fickle creatures, and in your short lives you will destroy empires all for the sake of glory and power, and without care of those that oppose or are different from you. Humans are also vain creatures fearing things which are different from them, and in their fear they seek to destroy all that is beautiful about differences," he explained. "Where I am from I was destined to rule over the mortal realm, to return to human lives and guide them, lead them, protect them, I did not find the use in that so I left. Shikoku-sama is a powerful daiyōkai, probably some ancient forgotten kami to be honest, he did not rule humans, he was revered by them, and I wished to be like him."

"To be feared?" she asked.

"To strike awe," Tōga said softly. "I do not expect you to understand, you are only human."

"To have power and to wield that power are two vastly different things, Tōga, and to strike awe into a people one must possess compassion, a trait you do not lack but do not desire to use. It is a trait my lord has hidden very well behind his indifference. And to be revered in fear is not to strike awe, it is to inflict fury and suffering upon those weaker than you and it only makes you the monster they believe you are already."

"When you are from, is Sesshōmaru a good Inu no Taishō?" Tōga asked her.

"Hai, he is learning to be a great one," she smiled. "He is not very good at court, nor speaking, but he is brilliant at leading and inspiring people to follow him."

"Even the humans?"

"Human, hanyō, yōkai and daiyōkai alike," she admitted. "I will admit he does not have the best reputation, but in the time I have known him he has become a great Inu no Taishō, even appointing human an hanyō representatives to his court to help with their issues. He is a great Inu no Taishō, with much to learn and much to make amends for."

"That is very good," Tōga smiled. "I am glad I will live to see the day my son becomes a great leader. And you?"

"I am my lord's Rin, in whatever capacity he needs," Rin admitted. "When I am with him I am usually the human and hanyō ambassador, when I am not, I am learning to be a healer."

"That is good," he nodded. "You should prepare for long journeys whenever you go, we will start sparring, Sesshōmaru will be sent to the North, the dragons are acting up and expressing unrest."

"Hai," she nodded.

"Good, go to him," Tōga dismissed. Rin bowed her head slightly as she got up and walked out of the study. She was barely to the gates when her lord snatched her up and she found herself rushed off to his room.

"Sesshōmaru!" Rin gasped, he was pulling her kimono apart, checking her over for wounds, and his nose was dragging over her skin.

"Rin," he breathed once he was sure she was alright, and she was practically naked on the futon.

"I'm fine, I promise," she chuckled as she put a hand over his heart. His claws caught her hand and he stared her over.

He didn't reply to her promise, though she felt his emotions thrumming powerfully between them before he shoved her against the futon again, his mouth on hers. The kiss was all consuming, all devouring, and there was something powerfully desperate about it as he caught her thighs and pulled them apart as he settled between her legs.

"Sesshōmaru!" she squeaked.

"Rin," he replied icily as his claws traced over her curves and to her breasts.

"You're being a devious bastard!" she groaned as his claws circled her nipples.

"Hai," he smiled as he loomed over her. "Scared?"

"Of you, never!" she promised as she brought her hands up to trace his marks. His eyes shut as he released a low pleased growl, she was stunned. The marks felt softer, smoother, and more delicate than his skin, which had her smiling as she brought him closer and kissed him gently. He was still releasing the low growl which turned into a startled sound when she used her hips to roll them over, and she pinned him.

"HA!" she smiled as she held his wrists.

"You think I'll submit bitch?"

"Hai," she promised as she finally gave into her desires and kissed him hard, rolling her hips and body over his. "You'll submit," she promised.

He smiled a smile that was all threatening fangs and she yelped as he turned them over and she found herself flat on her stomach spread out on the futon.

"I think not," he chuckled against her ear, his hands pinning hers over her head before he kissed her mark. "Not yet," he clarified as she felt that fire in her blood start again. Good Kami… she didn't know what to make of this!

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Jaken was checking over Rin's private quarters for some medical text she had written him about forgetting here. This was not a set of quarters he normally visited, Rin was like his daughter though and he would look through these to find what she was looking for.

In the last eight years of looking out for his lord and master's Rin, Jaken had finally found a tolerable human! The young onna was a true friend of his, and more akin to a daughter than a mere friend. After all, it was he who had taught her to gamble, read, write, cook, swim, the ways of yōkai, and surviving in the wilds. It was he who had been instructed to teach her the basics of using yōkai energy, for kami knew the girl had more connection to yōkai energy than InuYasha or any other hanyō he had ever met; she was bound to Sesshōmaru-sama after all. Rin was truly the only tolerable human he had ever met, she was also the only smart one.

Rin had picked things up quickly, as if she were more yōkai than human, even taking to the art of yōkai healing like a fish took to water.

Jaken admittedly missed her cooking.

Walking through Rin's private quarters though felt like an intrusion and not one that he liked. Her fine things were carefully cared for and meticulously put away, her futon was always made and neat, the hairpins and jewelry she was gifted with was neatly tucked away and all the scrolls and books she had were carefully arranged. The decorations were delicate, nothing tacky or tasteless, Rin was not a flashy creature by nature. Unlike many of the ostentatious females of the court, Rin had always been simple, and when she refused to be as ostentatious as the other females it was because she was a humble farmers daughter. Jaken admire the girl for that even more, which was why he had taken a greater liking to her once he had stopped seeing her as a burden or pet to be indulged.

Admittedly Rin was not a good 'pet' and referring to her as such had lead to their lord slaughtering a few dozen yōkai.

Jaken loved that little human as much as he might any daughter or son he could've been bestowed. Which was why he was looking for the scroll she had asked for and not nosily rummaging through her things.

"Jaken-dono?" a musical voice jolted him from his hunt as he turned to glare at the intruder; it was Rin's female assistant Shiori. Kimi-sama had insisted upon Rin having palace attendants under her command, Sesshōmaru-sama and he had personally selected these females; for neither Jaken nor Sesshōmaru-sama would ever entrust their Rin to anyone unable to keep up with. Which had lead to them hiring Shiori, Tsukuyomaru-sama's hanyō daughter of the Hyakkikoumori Clan, Sōten, the orphan Raijū Ichizoku leader, Jiu, a wild fox Rin saved in the West, and Ai, a hanyō refugee whom Rin had befriended. "What are you doing?"

"Rin has written requesting a yōkai healing script," he snapped. "What do you want you impertinent wench?" he demanded.

"I was curious, these quarters are normally closed, perhaps I can assist you to find them?" Shiori offered.

"Go away," he ordered.

"Hai, Jaken-dono," she bowed as she left.

"Wait, I am seeking the scroll on the curse marks of yōkai!" he snapped.

"Hai," Shiori said as she walked to tower over him at Rin's higher shelves. "Do you know what my lady would need this for?"

"No, she just said she forgot it, silly human always forgets things!" he huffed.

"Rin's a bit scattered when she leaves, I think it's so she has reasons to write us," Shiori giggled as she found the scroll.

"The silly onna needs no excuses!" he snapped.

"Kaede is very strict with Rin-sama, Rin-sama is not as free in Edo as she is here," Shiori said. "And Kaede frowns upon her writing you or Sesshōmaru-sama, she does not wish to upset Kaede," Shiori explained.

"Silly onna," he scoffed. He was aware his ward did not like upsetting her other, human, miko caretaker, and he had never forgiven Kaede for allowing Rin to be put in danger with that daimyō. His Rin had recovered, but if they had not been there… Jaken knew that Sesshōmaru would've razed the mortal plane, and probably stormed the Gates of Hell again to obliterate the daimyō's spirit.

"Rin-sama will be pleased, give her my love," Shiori said pulling a scroll down and Jaken squawked receiving it.

"Summon Sōten and her servant, Kōryū, for this errand," Jaken ordered.

"Hai, Jaken-dono," she bowed again before hurrying off with her task. Jaken could not await the day that Rin was free of those pesky humans forever and she could reside here where she belonged! The silly onna did not belong with her kind, humans could not appreciate the wildness of his lord's Rin. Rin belonged with the yōkai, and she belonged here.

Jaken could not wait for this trial to be over.

He was annoyed with missing the little wildling and her antics, the most unladylike decorum he had ever encountered, and he missed her lively antics. And their lord missed her, Jaken had noticed that Sesshōmaru-sama was better when Rin was around. But then, as way the way of mates. He was aware his lord had marked the girl with mate status, though why was beyond Jaken. There were plenty of other more suitable females for the role, but their lord had marked Rin, and Jaken had been determined she know how to at least act the part of her role.

"You summoned me?" He looked up at Rin's second attendant, Sōten appeared.

"Take this to Edo to Rin," he ordered. "Silly baka forgot it," he scoffed.

"Hai, Jaken-dono," she replied as she accepted the scroll from him.

"Take that hebi, Kōryū, with you!"

"He's a dragon, not a hebi," she corrected.

"Don't talk back to me! Just do it!"

"I was instructed by Rin-sama to correct you as frequently as needed!" Sōten sang as she disappeared. Jaken let out a shriek; leave it to Rin to make his life a challenge even if she wasn't here!

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

Izayoi walked with Takemaru through the garden for a midday meal, she was relieved that his passions had not consumed her days. She was quietly looking around for Rin. She had desired to have her attendant to speak to about what had transpired between her and Takemaru, but she had not seen Rin even near here. In fact, there seemed to be no trace of Rin at all, which irked Izayoi. But she knew that Rin wasn't inclined to stay here, even if she had wanted her friend to remain. Soon autumn would be upon them, and it was hard to believe that just a few moons ago Rin had arrived here.

"Izayoi," Takemaru called for her which had her looking at her husband.

"Hai?"

"I am bringing you to meet the Yōkai Taijiya Chief," he said. "He is a good ally of ours against the yōkai, his name is Muhai," he said.

"I see," she nodded.

"Takemaru!" a large man appeared with a massive boomerang on his back, he smiled as he waved at them.

"Muhai," Takemaru greeted. "This is my wife, Izayoi-sama."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she said to Muhai as the man bowed towards her a little.

"You are as lovely as Takemaru claimed," Muhai chuckled.

"I see," she mused. "He has told me nothing about you," she chuckled.

"Not surprising, he was never one to reveal anything," Muhai chuckled.

"True," she mused.

"What do you want to discuss Muhai?" Takemaru asked.

"I'm here about Rin," Muhai said as they took seat to enjoy a midday meal.

"Rin?" Izayoi blinked.

"Hai, she was the purest onna we have ever encountered, and I would be a fool not to pursue such a beauty, yōkai consort or not!" Muhai chuckled.

"Rin is human," Izayoi warned lowly. "And she is not mine."

"So Takemaru informed me," Muhai chuckled.

"I am not against you attempted to marry her or woo her," Takemaru said. "Ties to yōkai must be eliminated at any costs."

"Rin is very loyal to her lord," Izayoi said softly. "She is on a special quest for that 1ord right now, she is merely here because I found in unconscious by the riverbed."

"A lord that sends an onna to do his dirty work is not worthy of that onna's loyalty."

"Agreed, but she has sworn no oath to me, nor is she in my employment," Izayoi admitted reluctantly. And if Rin was her attendant there was no way; even with pain of death, that Izayoi would permit Rin to be claimed by a man as brutish as the Yōkai Taijiya Chief. Rin was too wild for that man to tame.

"Well then I will just have to woo her."

"You are free to try, but Rin is a rather feral creature with no culture," Takemaru chuckled.

"Even the most spirited of horses will break with the right hand," Muhai smiled dangerously and in a manner that made Izayoi shift uneasily as they were served.


	41. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 30**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Sesshōmaru reluctantly left his mate sleeping in his quarters, he had been furious about his father even daring to speak to her yesterday, and once he was certain she was alright, he couldn't bear the thought of having to share her with anyone. His mother had been delighted to have Rin back, and his grandfather had seemed pleased to meet Rin.

Now though, as another dawn was breaking the horizon he had to return to his duties. Kissing her mark, Rin grumbled as she shifted slightly and he smiled at her movement, she had submitted again, revealing her mark, exposing her trust in him, he loved that from her. His knuckles brushed her cheek before he got up and got dressed, before turning back to carefully lay out a robe for her. Rin groaned as she rolled a bit and he saw her peering at him from under her lashes.

"Sesshōmaru-sama?" she breathed.

"Rest," he murmured.

"It's dawn…" she yawned.

"Hai, rest," he said and left her behind. Walking through his mother's shiro he walked to where the meeting of generals would be taking place. The unrest of the dragons was disconcerting as it was draining resources. Ryūkotsuse was becoming more and more restless, testing boundaries, and even going to so far as to instigate a raid on the inuyōkai territories. Sesshōmaru wasn't pleased, even seeing his diplomatic meetings fail so spectacularly. Granted, Sesshōmaru had also been fending off his father's attempts at a union through mating. Sesshōmaru was not like his father, he would not have concubines, he would not have a harem, his mother was still sore about that matter; as was his grandfather.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Tsukuyomaru chuckled as he appeared.

He frowned at the bat as they walked.

"It's good to see that Rin has returned, perhaps she'll have a brilliant tactic to put Ryūkotsuse in his place," Tsukuyomaru said.

"Rin is returning to the humans after this meeting," Sesshōmaru stated firmly. He was not leaving his mate in this shiro while his father was here, he would sooner chop of his arm than permit her to be left in an unsafe environment. War was one thing but leaving her in the clutches of his father… he would rather not. Yesterday was the first time that his mate had defied him and willingly been in Tōga's presence alone; he had been terrified for her, his father had on numerous occasions attempted to skewer Rin with his claws, the last time they had crossed fangs was not pretty. Rin had narrowly escaped that, even with his interference! If his mother had not interfered it was safe to assume that Rin would not have survived, nor would he.

"Hiding your mate from the world," Tsukuyomaru groaned. "You should share her brilliance, Sesshōmaru-sama, I haven't had a decent sparing partner since she leapt down that well."

"Hn," he grunted. Tsukuyomaru and Rin had loved arguing, it was enough to give him a headache. "She's returning to the safety of the humans until I know what she's doing."

"That's awfully lofty of you," Tsukuyomaru snorted.

"No," he shook his head, it wasn't high handed of him, it was keeping her safe. That was all that mattered to him. He couldn't have Rin being killed; he wouldn't survive that.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you being a fox and hiding your treasures," Tsukuyomaru teased.

Sesshōmaru refrained from rolling his eyes as they walked into the meeting of generals. The court shouted his arrival as everyone stopped their arguing and bowed at his entrance. Shikoku was lounging at the end of the meeting, behind his personal desk. Sesshōmaru walked through the court and bowed to his grandfather slightly.

"Sit with Tōga-sama," Shikoku dismissed. Sesshōmaru went to where he was assigned to see his father sipping his tea and reading over his reports already. Sesshōmaru was a bit surprised to see his father without Sō'unga lately, that had been a recent change since the Mongol Invasion. Sitting beside his father he accepted the tea and warily eyed Tōga before accepting the report.

"I need you to go north," Tōga said softly.

"Hn?" he grunted as the generals and officials discussed the on goings of the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack.

"Hai, Ryūkotsuse is starting to mount an invasion campaign, I want you to be in charge of our troops there," Tōga said softly.

"Very well," he murmured softly.

"There's also rising irritations in the human factions," Tōga said softly.

"Oh?"

"Hai, I just was informed that the Yōkai Taijiya Chief has arrived in Setsuna and are seeking an alliance with Takemaru and his people," Tōga said.

Sesshōmaru froze at that. He had been inclined to return Rin to Setsuna as that was where she was familiar and comfortable with the territory, but he did not know if he wanted to leave her there if the Taijiya were there.

"It is of no concern," he replied softly.

"Agreed, but we should still employ caution, pull in the weaker members of the packs, keep them in the yōkai realm," Tōga said.

"Hai," he nodded. He would have to think of another place to put Rin, so she was safe. He didn't want her in danger with the taijiya because she was tied to yōkai and their community, he couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting her because of him. Sesshōmaru wouldn't permit it, and after having met the taijiya he knew that they would have to be wary. A well trained taijiya could take down a powerful yōkai when motivated, not a daiyōkai, but a strong yōkai. Rin was capable of defending herself, but he didn't think she'd be safe having to fend off a taijiya; they weren't the Mongols or the Hyōnekozoku; he would have to think about what to do with Rin in the meantime.

He could not leave her where his father could get at her, he liked Rin very much alive and breathing. Eyeing Tōga warily he started planning for what he should do.

* * *

Tōga was a bit hurt at the wary way his son was eyeing him, but he knew that Sesshōmaru would never trust him fully. Not with his past actions against Rin. Thinking of Rin, he would have to know where Sesshōmaru decided to stash her, for that would be the only way he'd be able to speak with the human. Sesshōmaru didn't take chances with Rin, Tōga was a bit proud of his son for that behavior, it was the mark of a strong mate. But he was finding himself equally impressed with Sesshōmaru's little human.

Tōga knew he would not have long with Rin before she would have to go through Honekui no Ido, so he would have to get her separated from Sesshōmaru to implement the training she would need. He had thought carefully about his encounters with Rin in the past and this Rin and could wager that this was her first time down the well.

She was just too… too inexperienced. That was about the best he could describe it, this Rin seemed inexperienced. She didn't know what she was after or what she was doing, nor did she seem confident in what she was capable of, but he knew that that would all fade away. He would have to train her, the first frost was coming quickly and if she wanted to go anywhere, she would have to go sooner rather than later, he couldn't keep her here. To do this though, Sesshōmaru would have to be busy, which was why Tōga was sending Sesshōmaru off to battle Ryūkotsuse's rising forces.

"Return Rin to Setsuna," Tōga ordered Sesshōmaru.

His son let out a low growl and his eyes flashed red as they narrowed. Tōga let his son's sign of temper flare, as it was unsettling, but reassuring to know his son's indifference was merely a façade.

"No harm will come to your mate," he promised. "You have my word on the life of your mother, and I have a matter in the West to attend to. But she is here on a mission from her lord and it would be best to put her back near the well," Tōga pointed out levelly.

Sesshōmaru growled even louder.

"No harm will come to her, but return her to Setsuna," Tōga ordered, using his alpha voice. The moment he gave a command as alpha no one could refute that order. Sesshōmaru winced as he bowed slightly but bared his fangs in displeasure. Tōga hated doing that to Sesshōmaru but he had to ensure Rin would be returned to Setsuna. There wasn't a lot of time, and there was much that needed to be done.

"If you…" Sesshōmaru started.

"No harm will come to the onna, Sesshōmaru," he snapped. "I have matters in the West to attend to, return her to Setsuna, she does not belong here!" he growled.

Sesshōmaru bowed his head slightly and Tōga watched his son get up and stalk off. He hated commanding his pup, but in this matter, he needed Rin where he could find her.

* * *

Rin woke alone as she pushed herself up, noting the tea kettle to warm, and the robe ready for her. She also noted that Bakusaiga was beside her, which had her smiling as she sat up to pull on her robe. It was strange to think that this was her new normal, but she liked it as she got off the futon and pulled on her robe. She started warming her tea kettle and started prepping for her day as she worked on combing her hair free of it's tangles.

There was a light rapping on the door which startled her.

"Rin," Kimi-sama's voice called out.

"Coming," Rin called as she went and opened the fusuma which had Kimi waving off the attendants that followed her and walking in. Rin hesitated a moment but let Kimi in then. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning indeed," Kimi-sama chuckled, her nose twitching a bit which had Rin turning firerat red.

"Um…"

"I'm pleased, little one, but that is not why I am here," Kimi said. "Though I would not say no to a grandpup or two!"

"Kimi-sama!" she gaped at the older woman who smiled broadly.

"I'm not here for that! Though I would not complain," Kimi chuckled. "I'm here for this," Kimi produced a different weapon then, it was smaller than Rin's kaiken or any of the numerous knives and weapons that had been given to her by Sesshōmaru-sama in her time. Her lord loved showering her with useful gifts like weapons, the kaiken was the first yōkai weapon he had given her. This was like the kaiken, it was steeped in yōkai energy.

"What…?"

"A more practical gift for your travels to come," Kimi announced as they sat down and Rin nodded as she prepped her tea. "I see Sesshōmaru already prepped the teas."

"Hai," Rin nodded.

"That's good," Kimi nodded.

"But what is this?" Rin asked looking at the slim, long, sharp rod.

It was smaller, delicate, about as long as big as her lord's hand, from tip of the long finger to the end of his palm. It was ivory white, with traces of gold and magenta in it, there was a delicate red and white flowers with flakes of amber in them at the end of it, with a few dangling black and white pearls threaded on a fine platinum chain, weighted with an emerald and sapphire, it was elegant. There was a circle piece made of white shell or something too and curved ever so slightly. The pin was long and sharp, it glimmered brightly.

"That is a weapon," Kimi said softly. "It's called a kanzashi, and you will wear it."

"It's so small," Rin sputtered.

"You are a human onna, you are fragile, delicate, and you will be underestimated, but in that you will be put in dangerous positions," Kimi said. "I would prefer my favorite little one be safe and able to protect herself than dead at the claws of some yōkai."

"And I'm…"

"You will wear that, you will keep it on your person no matter what, and it's enchanted to remain on your person," Kimi said.

"What if I take it off…?" Rin said. She had never been a fan of her hair being pulled into elaborate styles, she didn't mind braids or having her hair swept up a little, but she had never liked having it up. It always fell to her waist, and she preferred it to remain down.

"It will return to your person even if you leave it behind," Kimi explained. "And you do not need to have your hair fully up. Sit, I will show you," Kimi ordered as Rin's tea was ready, which had Rin pouring it and taking a seat for Kimi who walked behind her. Kimi picked up a comb and started carefully detangling Rin's hair.

"You will have to learn to use this as the weapon it is designed," Kimi said softly. "And you do not need to have your hair done up elaborately, we can do something simple, like this." Kimi carefully did a small braid and pulled Rin's hair back, twisted it into a small bun, before stabbing the hair, the pin was a bit lopsided, like the way she liked it, and Rin bit her lip as she finished her tea.

"If you are cornered, you grab this and you stab them, in the throat or eye, if that is a problem, aim for the ear." Rin nodded. "The pin is infused with my venom, and a small cut will fell even the most powerful of daiyōkai."

"Rin," Sesshōmaru appeared in his quarters.

"Ah, just in time, your lovely mate has been armed," Kimi said.

"I'm returning her to Setsuna," Sesshōmaru said and his mother nodded before disappearing. Sesshōmaru walked over to her, his claws trailed over the mark as he moved her hair back a bit and he examined the hairpin.

"Good," he nodded firmly as he touched a few of her dangling pearls and the emerald.

"I'm glad you approve," she chuckled.

"I have to return you to Setsuna," he said softly. "I'm going north."

"Very well, when do I have to go back?" she asked.

"Today," he answered as he sat beside her, and his mokomoko fell in her lap.

"Alright," she nodded. He brought his brow to rest against hers as his nose once again nudged hers. She smiled as she leaned against him. "I'll be fine, Sesshōmaru," she promised.

"Hn," he grunted, and she giggled as she reached up to trace his marks.

"My lord personally oversaw my training, and I will be fine," she promised.

He didn't reply as he took a deep breath as his eyes closed. She could feel the tension in his frame but she couldn't ease his mind, even with the reassurance of her abilities. He would worry, she knew that. Sesshōmaru had never been keen on leaving her to begin with, as a child he was always reluctant to leave her in the care of others.

* * *

**Setsuna Castle...**

Izayoi sighed at the dying heat of summer, she could feel the autumn chill in the air this late afternoon which was unsettling. She stared at her garden, she resigned herself to this life now; Takemaru's wife, and breeder. Izayoi despised the thought that she had been reduced to this. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Rin was standing there before the light streaked away, disappearing, leaving Rin standing there in the dying afternoon.

"Rin!" Izayoi got up running to her friend to greet her, Rin smiled as she approached.

"I'm back, Izayoi-sama!" Rin chuckled. "Did you miss me!?"

"It's terribly lonely here without you," Izayoi admitted as they started for the shiro again.

"Of course!" Rin giggled.

"You're so full of yourself," Izayoi snorted.

"Naturally I'm full of myself, I'm adorable," Rin chuckled. "Small, defenseless adorable human onna," she mused.

"You're in deep trouble here!" Izayoi hissed.

"I am?" Rin blinked.

"Hai, the Yōkai Taijiya Chief is here to marry you," Izayoi whispered.

"Well that's not happening, my lord doesn't share," Rin snorted.

"That doesn't matter, Takemaru is aware of Muhai's interests, and he's looking for an alliance in the yōkai war, the taijiya would be a great ally. Muhai is interested in you and you are an attendant of mine, so he believes that there's an alliance to be made. Takemaru is thinking to forge it with you."

"I serve a daiyōkai lord, I will sooner become a slave than a wife of a taijiya, and I am mated, I am not able to be married!" Rin sputtered.

"That does not mean anything to humans Rin, you are residing in a human compound by human rule, and I'm sorry but Takemaru is going to do whatever it will take to make an alliance."

"Then I will have to do this the yōkai way, if he wants me, he will have to beat me," Rin snarled lowly.

"In what!?"

"Combat," Rin stated firmly.

"He's a taijiya Rin…" Izayoi started.

"So was my oba-san," Rin stated. "My lord's half brother's pack was composed of a miko, a monk and a taijiya, I learned to fight taijiya from her, I can take the Yōkai Taijiya Chief. I'm trained by my lord, his mother, a taijiya, a hanyō, a kappa, and a kitsune, I am not hapless, Izayoi-sama."

"Rin, he will win," Izayoi whispered. She knew Muhai's exploits, she knew how strong and capable of a fighter he was. Her friend had been thrown around by a daiyōkai like a ragdoll, she didn't think Rin had the strength to win against Muhai.

"Have a little faith in me," Rin mused.

"Rin…" she started.

"Izayoi, I know what I am capable of, and I'm here, so I will beat him, and continue on my way."

"Why did you come back?"

"I need a little extra training. And the Inu no Tashio has decided that he wants to help me save my lord," Rin shrugged.

"The… you mean…"

"Hai, I'm only here until the first frost, then I'm going to be on my way."

"Rin…" Izayoi sighed. "You should leave, now before they notice you."

"I can't," Rin sighed.


	42. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 31**

* * *

**Year 1581.** **..**

**Somewhere Near Edo, Japan...**

Raijū Ichizuko no Sōten had taken Kōryū with her to hunt down her lady, Rin, to return a forgotten text to Rin, under Jaken-dono's orders. It wasn't a long flight between Shikuko and Edo with a dragon, A-Un and Kōryū both made it a few hours flight, so she didn't mind the trip. Besides that it would give her an excuse to see her friend and mistress, she was fond of Rin and life at the shiro was dull without Rin up and about. Sōten wanted to laugh at Rin's ploy though, no doubt this was a ploy in Sōten's mind, to get Sesshōmaru-sama to come to her.

Though Sōten sincerely doubted that Rin would ever truly need to use such a cheap ploy to get their lord's attention. Anyone with half a brain knew that Sesshōmaru-sama would never need an excuse to go visit Rin-sama, he adored her.

Still, Sōten thought it was sweet, and if anyone knew where their lord was, they would inform him that Rin had forgotten this.

About six years ago Sōten had met Rin when Sōten was being attacked by a human taijiya, Rin had interceded and Sesshōmaru-sama and Jaken-dono had investigated her heritage and background and before she knew it she found herself second to only Shiori in Rin's ladies in waiting ranks. Sōten was a bit surprised that the mighty Inu no Tashio had mated with a tiny, fragile, weak human, and more surprised when she found herself liking said human. Rin was a fair, and lively onna, and Sōten was relatively certain Rin was possibly a kitsune in disguise that they hadn't noticed yet. If there was trouble to be had Rin always seemed to find it.

Sōten also liked her fellow ladies in waiting, Shiori, Jiu, and Ai were all good friends of hers now and after only have Kōryū for a friend, having this group handed to her was a kami sent gift. Rin was unlike anyone Sōten had ever encountered, including InuYasha's pack, and Sōten found the human refreshing. The human was a quick study of combat which made their sparring matches pleasurable for Sōten, and Rin seemed to have enough basic grasp on yōkai energy to use simple spells and yōkai tricks. Sōten had found it fun to teach Rin the different ki, the different uses. Rin was interesting for a human.

Riding north for Edo Sōten was startled when there was a pulse of black into the skies.

" _ **WHAT IS THAT!?**_ " Kōryū shouted as they jolted, she caught Kōryū's clas so she didn't fall, her brother's Raigekijin in hand and wheels on her feet as she looked at the darkness.

"I don't like this Kōryū!" she warned.

"It smells gross!" Kōryū sputtered as he twisted to fly low, she released the dragon as she darted over the tops of the trees, Kōryū flying low. Her toes brushed the tops of trees when she skidded to a stop at the top of a ridge where she saw a bunch of humans, and scented InuYasha's pack there.

"What happened?" she asked, landing with a few light leaps to slow. InuYasha's head whipped around to her and she identified his pack, surprised to see so many pups here.

"Who the hell are you!?" InuYasha snapped.

"Raijū Ichizuko no Sōten, of the Shikuko InuYōkai Pack, Female Palace Attendant to Rin-sama," she said with a bow. "I have come for Rin-sama, under orders of Jaken-dono to return a forgotten script. What is going on? Where is Rin-sama?" she demanded.

"Rin when down Honekui no Ido four days ago! And we don't know what is going on with that!" InuYasha informed her.

"Sesshōmaru-sama said we should go to Shikuko!" a voice said and she turned to stare at a red fox who's green eyes were brilliantly searing to her.

"Where's Sesshōmaru-sama?" she demanded.

"He went towards that!" the fox informed her.

"Very well, Kōryū will take you to Shikuko," she said. "Take this back to Jaken-dono, I will go after Sesshōmaru-sama," Sōten said handing back the package before hitting her friend three times over the head, which had him turning into a giant, semi-solid cloud for the people to ride.

"You're going after Sesshōmaru-sama!?" the fox said.

"Hai," she nodded. "I am under obligation to protect and serve him," she said as she started for the blackness that was inking the skies.

"I'm coming with!" the fox declared.

"That's…"

"My littermate went down that well, I'm going!" the fox snapped.

"You're… you're Shippō," she sputtered.

"Hai, come on," he said, they both ran into the forest again.

"What can you tell me about this?" she demanded as she saw the other, weaker, lesser yōkai strengthening and coming at them.

"I can't tell you much, I landed this morning," he said as his kitsunebi flew from his fingers, the green flames tore through all the oncoming yōkai. Sōten felt the power surge from this darkness, as the hate and malice filled the air.

"Where were you then?" she demanded.

"On a hunt, my friend Kohaku brought us here after it he was informed Rin fell down the well!" he said as he caught her arm and spun her out of the strike of a hebi, which had her kicking her heel into the hebi's head and knocking him back.

"What's this well!?" she demanded slashing through a different yōkai.

"Time travelling well," he said as his claws tore through the armored hide of another.

Sōten was not expecting to day to go as it had. Twisting around she slashed through another enemy, and hit a tree, which knocked the wind out of her lungs. There was a blast of green light and she saw the fox there and he grabbed her hand to pull her up to her feet.

She kicked up to the air, as she carried him, taking to the treetops.

"Where is the well?" she demanded.

"That way," the fox said, and she ran after him, keep to the air, he nimbly moved over the tree tops.

* * *

Sesshōmaru entered the clearing of Honekui no Ido and wasn't surprised to see the darkness pulsing from the well. He gripped the tsuka as he stared at the well. The curse mark on his chest felt like it was burning and tearing which had him frowning and fighting the pain and blood of that.

He saw a boy rising from the well, steeped in evil yōkai and immense power. Sesshōmaru's eyes narrowed as he recognized the boy, it was that taijiya pup who had followed him and Rin when they were hunting Naraku. The boy was a bit older than Rin, in human years Sesshōmaru thought the pup was considered an adult, and his wiry frame was now steeped in power. Rather like when the boy had been tied to that shard of the Shikon no Tama.

"Sesshōmaru-sama," the boy greeted him as he landed on the lip of the well. He frowned. The boy's eyes were wrong, they were red and his pale blue lips with light violet yōkai markings on his face.

"What have you done?" Sesshōmaru asked levelly. He could scent Magatsuhi all over the boy, it was worse than the stench of his own curse mark.

"You possess something I want, but you would never think me strong enough to be entrusted with," Kohaku stated, his voice was steeped with Magatsuhi's own.

Sesshōmaru tilted his head slightly. "And what do I possess?" he asked levelly. Sesshōmaru knew he possessed lands, titles, armies, daimyō at his disposal, there was nothing in the yōkai world that he did not have a claim to, but there was nothing in his life that a human could possibly desire or hope to obtain. Sesshōmaru wasn't something humans wanted to be like.

"I want to ask your permission for Rin's hand," Kohaku chuckled.

"Oh?" he raised a brow.

"Hai, I'm now strong enough to have her, and protect her."

"No, you're not, boy," Sesshōmaru stated icily as he let his disdain drip in his voice. "You are no more capable of protecting her than you are to survive a tsunami crashing down on you," Sesshōmaru stated.

"Then I envoke yōkai challenge," Kohaku declared.

Sesshōmaru was fast to evade Kohaku's attack, rolling through the air as he pulled a fang to deflect. With Magatsuhi's power seeping into the boy, the boy was akin to a daiyōkai which made Sesshōmaru smile as he caught the boy's blade.

"I accept that challenge Magatsuhi," he purred. With a pulse of his own power he threw the pup off him. "Choosing the pup for your host will not have my mercy," he warned once and went at the boy, watching the human grow and bulk up as Magatsuhi's curse started consuming the boy's soul.

"I have come for what's mine, Sesshōmaru!" Magatsuhi shouted. "And I will have your power!"

Sesshōmaru's slash was intercepted by a blade composed of energy which made him smile as his own power pulsed.

"I welcome you to try," he snarled.

* * *

There was hits that sounded like thunder striking as they rode the dragon, Kōryū away from Edo which unsettled InuYasha as Tetsesiega was pulsing at his hip and his pup was unhappy in his arms.

"That's a lot of power," Miroku said, and suddenly there was streaks of light, blue and red racing through the air, hitting each other and reverberating from each other, the hits were pure power. Power that InuYasha had never felt before, it was so pure and raw, as a typhoon or a volcano, it was power at it's purest.

"Sesshōmaru," Kagome said.

"Hey, you should rest," he said going to kneel beside his mate.

"No, you should go," Kagome insisted.

"He should not," a voice beneath his face said.

"Nani?" Sango asked looking around.

"My mistress will be enough back up for his lordship should he require it, she is after all Raijū Ichizuko no Sōten and it would be her responsibility to protect our lord," the cloud explained.

"Your lord?" he asked.

"Hai, the Inu no Taishō, Sesshōmaru-sama," the cloud explained.

"Whatever he's fighting, that's a lot of power, I can feel it as strongly here as when we were there," Miroku said, holding his pups closed. Kirara was curled around Sango and Miroku's pups and watching the skies, her tails twitching. InuYasha was also uneasy.

"You are also the heir if Sesshōmaru-sama perishes, you will not be going into battle with his lordship until we know what is going on," the cloud said.

"Oi! You bossy piece of shit! I'm not the heir and he doesn't control what I do!" InuYasha shouted at the floor. He could see Kaede comforting the villagers they had saved.

"Kōryū is right, InuYasha!" Myōga said.

"Where the hell were you!?" InuYasha sputtered.

"I was following Kimi-sama and Shikoku-sama of course!" Myōga defended. "They revealed nothing, naturally before they both disappeared, then the dark energy hit and I followed you!"

"Obviously whatever that is is dangerous," Miroku deduced.

"I don't like it, Shippō is there, we should go back for him," InuYasha said firmly. He had raised that troublesome kitsune, if anything happened to the kit he'd never live with himself!

"We shouldn't!" Myōga squawked.

"Does this have something to do with Rin?" Miroku asked the flea.

"Yeah, does it? The well was inactive until four days ago when Rin fell down it!" InuYasha demanded. That well had been inactive, even the bones offered to it wouldn't disappear. Rin though, Rin shouldn't have been able to use it and yet she had! Now he wondered if she had awaken some nasty beast.

"I have no idea!" Myōga squeaked.

"You do, don't you!?" InuYasha sneered.

"No, but I have a theory, one that isn't going to be liked until it's tested!" Myōga said.

"And how will it be tested?"

"When Sesshōmaru-sama returns to his mother's shiro."

InuYasha saw the lights streaking over the skies hitting each other with so much power they were starting their own storm. Whatever this was, it wasn't going to be good.

Especially with Sesshōmaru's weakened state.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

Rin couldn't believe that autumn was coming, she also couldn't believe that she was here in Setsuna again. It was evening now, and she had managed to evade Takemaru and Muhai today, tomorrow she would have to deal with them for she would be Izayoi's attendant in the morning now that she was back. Which was fine, Rin didn't mind having the work, but she needed to plan, she would be leaving here sooner rather than later, and she would need to be a bit more prepared than when she had initially come.

Rin was startled as she prepared for bed when the fusuma slip open without announcement and she saw a man's wiry fram standing in the door way.

"I was informed you had returned," the man's voice was similar to Kohaku's which had her frowning as she walked forward to stand in the entry. Muhai smiled at her and reached to touch her cheek which had her slapping his hand away.

"Leave, now," she ordered.

"Is that anyway to act…?" he started.

"Hai it is, you are not welcomed," she said grabbing her fusuma to shut it.

"Rin," he started. "I would like to request your hand," he said.

"I cannot offer it to you or anyone else, my lord doesn't share," she stated.

"You want to degrade yourself in such an unsavory manner? To be a yōkai slut?" he demanded.

"Better a yōkai mate than a human consort, leave," she ordered.

"Rin, I will win you over," he smiled as he loomed over her and started coming down to kiss her, which had her pushing him away.

"No you won't, and Muhai, realize I am not Takemaru's to marry off, I belong solely to my lord, no one else, and he has never given me permission to marry," Rin stated and shut her fusuma before securing it for the night. She groaned when the other door to the room slid open and she found herself looking at Tōga who was sitting at the room's desk now.

"What could you possibly want at this hour?" she asked pulling down her hair, slipping the hairpin up her sleeve and dragging her fingers through her hair to massage her scalp.

"He is a rather forward human, does Sesshōmaru know about him?"

"Do you think he'd be breathing if Sesshōmaru-sama knew about him?" Rin asked.

"Fair," Tōga nodded as Rin went to sit down on her futon.

"What brings you here, Tōga?" she yawned as she studied him.

"When are you from?"

"I think two hundred and seventy years from now," she admitted.

"That's very specific, any reason you think…?"

"Hai, I have it on good authority it's about two hundred and seventy years," she promised. That was about how old InuYasha was.

"What can you tell me of that time?" he asked her.

Rin's eyes narrowed at the question. "Nothing," she admitted.

"Rin…"

"I can tell you nothing because you will fight fate and whatever is to come and I can't have that, because if you change anything here and now then it will ruin what I have to return to and it will ruin a few other things, and if Naraku rises to power then we are all fucked," she explained.

"Rin, you have my word, on pain of death, I will not fight the fates," he said.

"No," she started again.

"I'm dying, Rin!" he snapped. "I need… I need to know what to do for my son."

Rin bit her lip as she looked at her lap. "I can't tell you," she said softly.

"Can't or won't?" he asked.

"Both," she admitted. "You've already admitted to fighting fate, and it lead you here, if things change then we will be screwed in my time."

"Who exactly is Setsuna no Izayoi?" he asked tiredly.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't received a decent night's sleep in twenty years dreaming about her," he admitted.

Rin nodded slowly. "I used to dream of my lord before we met," she admitted softly. "Kimi-sama said the dreams were a sign of your True Mate, already forging a bond between souls by permitting you to glimpse them through the window of dreams."

"Humans and yōkai can't be True Mates," he started.

"You should know she dreams of you too, and it scares her," Rin admitted.

"The dreams?"

"Hai," she nodded.

"Why?" he asked, and now he seemed uncertain about everything.

"Simple," she replied. "You have done everything to make her fear you, and she was already terrified of yōkai. Her family was slaughtered by them, it's why she's here. Why she married Setsuna no Takemaru," she explained.

"I thought…" he started. "True Mates is a myth," he explained. "Or at least I thought it was, the idea one sole person is it for you is preposterous," he admitted.

"Mmm, well, it's true, and you having your beliefs doesn't change that," she admitted.

"Rin, I can't fight fate," he admitted tiredly. "I'm not long for this world. Only Kimi is aware but I am dying, Sō'unga has sapped me of most of my yōkai, and life energy," he admitted.

"How long do you think you have left?" she asked, she was stunned to hear this. Never in all her years had she ever heard anyone say that Tōga was dying before his death. She knew from her lord that Tōga had been mortally wounded in a battle against Ryūkotsuse, and that was why Takemaru was able to kill him.

"A decade, maybe two," he sighed. "The price of foolhardy decisions. It'll be shorter with the coming war no doubt, I cannot heal as I used to."

"Why?"

"I stole my father's fang, from the West, it was forged using a vanquished dragon," he explained. "Consequently it is too much power for even I. I had stolen it from my father to forge my own path and destiny, and the price came at my life," he smiled humorlessly. "I don't have much power left, Rin," he admitted. "If Sesshōmaru were to challenge me today he would win, I think the only reason he has not challenged me for the rank of alpha is because of you."

"Me?"

"Hai, he won't challenge until he's certain he can take anyone who could oppose him, you are why he does anything he does," Tōga admitted.

Rin bit her lip as she looked down at her lap. "I'm not ready for you to die."

Tōga smiled with wide humor. "I need to know what's to come, I need to prepare, I've spent too long fighting you and not enough time working with you. Let me make this right for Sesshōmaru," he murmured. "Let me help you save my son."

"Your sons," she whispered.

"Sons?"

"Hai. Sons."


	43. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 32**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

"How?" he whispered as he stared at her.

"The traditional way I suppose," Rin admitted sitting down on her futon. Tōga stared at her with wide eyes.

"Who's his mother?" he asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" she asked blandly as she hugged her knees.

"What's his name?"

"InuYasha," she whispered. "He's a hanyō, strongest that there is," she admitted proudly.

"He'll die," he murmured.

"He should've," Rin admitted. "But you created a way to seal his yōkai as he's growing until he can grow into it."

"How did I do that?" he asked.

"Your fang, you created two fangs, the Tetsusaiga, which was forged for InuYasha and his use, it's the most powerful fang you could create, it's to defend mankind," she explained, it could fell a hundred men or defend a hundred, you created it to protect humans, and only someone intending to protect could use it," she explained. "It balances InuYasha's inner yōkai, it keeps him balanced."

"What's the other fang?"

"The Tenseiga, the sword of healing," Rin murmured. "It's to return the souls of the dead to the body again, it heals the body too. My lady said that it also… ties, the mortal life to the bearer of the fang. Only a creature of compassion could wield it."

"Why would I create that?" he asked.

"Kimi said it mating gift to Sesshōmaru, an… apology, I don't know what for. Sesshōmaru hates that fang but he never let it go," she waved off.

"A mating gift?" he murmured. "How did you meet Sesshōmaru?"

"Why?"

"If Tenseiga is a mating gift, for a son who despises it, then why would I give Sesshōmaru something like that?"

"I don't know, I do know that I was the first person he resurrected with it," she murmured.

"You've died?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Hai," she nodded. "Twice, once because of ookami, and the second time was because Sesshōmaru was trying strengthen his Meidō Zangetsuha, which was a technique the fang possessed but was for InuYasha's Tetsuseiga, I don't know why you did that, but it devastated Sesshōmaru. Kimi-sama says that it could only return a soul once, which infuriated my lord, and she used the Meidō Stone to bring me back. I don't know how… I don't remember my second resurrection verywell."

"What's InuYasha like?"

"He's a lot like you," she smiled. "He's very loud, slightly feral, he's a brilliant protector, he's energetic; annoyingly so, he doesn't like sitting still, he does enough hunting and cooking, he loved his mother more than anyone, until his mate, he adores his mate; her name is Higurashi Kagome, she's from the future even from my time's standards. She is I think, five hundred years from my time, or there about. InuYasha is a fearless, and he's a compassionate fighter, he doesn't slow or stop even when he can't win. He's stubborn, not as stubborn as my lord, but he's stubborn, very, annoyingly determined and ox headed, he's very annoying that way. He's also very temperamental, not as much as my lord, but he is, and he's also smart, so smart. He looks a lot like you, and his mother."

"He's going to grow into his yōkai?" Tōga asked.

"Tōtōsai thinks he will, thinks that if his growth and yōkai can balance, and with time his human blood will temper with his yōkai, he'll be akin to a powerful yōkai, not a daiyōkai though," Rin chuckled.

"Then yours and Sesshōmaru's pups will have similar problems," he started.

"For the love of kami, that's not happening for a while," she groaned as she fell on her futon. "The last thing either of us need right now is a pup to chase after, and I'm sixteen I have time," she snorted.

"You're sixteen?"

"Hai, we had celebrated Tanabata, Sesshōmaru-sama missed it, but he sent me a pretty kimono!" she smiled. She knew that the kimono had annoyed Kaede and Kagome but she had been delighted, and it was beautiful.

"Oh, but you two will no doubt have them," he chuckled, his nose twitched.

"Why? Why do you and Kimi torment me about this!? I know you can smell him on me, so stop it!" she snapped. "Damn inuyōkai!" she seethed. "Noses eradicate privacy."

"Why would you hide it?" he demanded.

"I'm human I don't like advertising… _that!_ " she snapped. Her and Sesshōmaru had worked out an unspoken rule about her moon cycles that would keep them quiet, and he would merely provide her supplies. InuYasha had never kept it quiet much to her horror.

"It's natural!"

"Still, shut up about it!" she snapped.

"What's his mate like?" Tōga chuckled.

"She's… lively, she's very independent, and stubborn, she's a 'forward thinking' onna, and she prides herself on be a 'modern onna', she's very loud, she's smart, vibrant, and she's in charge," Rin chuckled. "She's like a sister to me."

"That's… good," he smiled as he nodded.

"It wasn't always like that," Rin said softly. "Kagome is the reincarnation of a powerful miko, whom InuYasha had loved first. It did not end well, she died and InuYasha was sealed to a tree, admittedly it was being sealed that probably saved him from his inner yōkai. When Kagome came that's when InuYasha learned of his inheritance and that lead to him hunting the Tetsuseiga. Sesshōmaru tried to kill Kagome and InuYasha to get Tetsuseiga," she grimaced. "Not my lord's finest moment, though I don't know what possessed him to do that. He wasn't very happy before I met him, he hated InuYasha."

"He never spoke of it?"

"No, Sesshōmaru-sama doesn't speak of his past," Rin admitted. Her lord had never felt the desire to share it. What Rin knew about Sesshōmaru's past was what she was told from others, and even then they didn't speak of it often. Tōga looked upset about her statement.

"What about InuYasha?"

"He grew up in the human world, not wanted after his mother died," Rin answered.

"Why didn't the inuyōkai pack take him in, Kimi would never…" he started.

"I don't know, I don't know anything about what happened with Izayoi."

* * *

Tōga assessed the human carefully, he smelled no deceit on her about her lack of information, or about what she had said. He pondered the idea of turning his own fangs into a weapon, but it would probably have to be one fang, he didn't have enough power to spare two, but Tōtōsai was crafty enough to work two out of one fang, he was sure of that.

"Rin," he started, but the small human yawned largely.

"Hm?" she hummed.

"I'll be back at dawn to begin your training," he said as the small onna stretched out on her futon.

"M'Kay," she hummed, it was a strange language he didn't recognize but smiled as he stood. Draping the quilt over her he left into the night. He would have to work on forging the fangs as soon as possible. He would also have to figure out what to do about Izayoi, he now had a the information that this dreams were a soul link. Tōga blinked when he saw Kimi at the border which had him landing beside her.

"What are you doing out on a night like this?" he asked her.

"Nothing much, going for a walk, confirming that you are not killing a certain human onna, plotting your demise if you do," she said indifferently.

"I won't harm her," he promised as he touched their noses together.

"You despise her kind," Kimi stated icily.

"I am not harming her," he promised as he walked beside her. "I think she's given me a way to save Sesshōmaru in the future," he admitted. "But it will require going against Shishinki."

"You cannot be serious," she whispered.

"Hai, I am," he nodded as they walked. Shishinki was the most powerful daiyōkai, he was ruthless, employed by the Kami, an enforcer of the netherworld. Shishinki was an eternal daiyōkai and not someone anyone wanted to fuck with. Shishinki could consume entire armies with his Meidō Zangetsuha to the netherworld. He wasn't someone to fuck with.

Tōga had no doubt that he would never be able to redeem himself to Sesshōmaru, or be what a father should be, but he could ensure his son had the one person who mattered to him; Rin. Tōga could go to his death in peace knowing that he ensured his son would have his mate, that both his sons would have futures. He could do that.

"What do you have to do with Shishinki?" Kimi sighed.

"After Rin leaves I will commission two fangs, and it will lead to me doing things you will not know about," he said.

"Mmm," she hummed. "Very well, but if you harm Rin I will kill you," she warned sharply. "I like the little one, I love how our son loves her and I will end you if you harm her."

"Understood," he promised.

"And if you harm your human onna I will have your balls skewered on my claws," she huffed as she shifted forms and ran.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Tsuzuki Castle, Shikoku InuY** **ōkai Pack Territory, Japan...**

Kagome stared at the shiro they arrived at, it was on it's own floating island, enshrouded in clouds. There was a massive jōkamachi, which sprawled over several other floating islands, there were birds that flew about, and other yōkai and spirits that fluttered about. The red and white banner with a purple crescent moon was proudly displayed everywhere.

"Where are we?" she asked as the humans stepped off the cloud, she heard a huffing squawking as something marched towards them.

"Jaken-dono!" the cloud greeted.

"Get out of that silly form you fool!" the kappa demanded whacking the cloud on the head.

"OW!" Kōryū appeared, brilliant red with a long serpent like body.

"What are they doing here!?" Jaken squawked.

"Sesshōmaru sent us," she answered.

"We have no where else to go," Miroku said softly.

"Where's Rin?" Jaken asked, Kagome was a bit surprised to see the kappa's concern for Rin, he had never seemed overly concerned about Rin, other than his quest to keep her alive so Sesshōmaru didn't kill him. It was known that Sesshōmaru didn't tolerate anyone ever harming Rin, for any reason.

"She fell down Honekui no Ido," Kagome answered.

Jaken paled a few shades of green.

"Come, we'll go to Kimi-sama," Jaken declared.

"Elderly and sick are welcomed to the park, same with pups," Kōryū said.

"Get a guard!" Jaken snapped. Kagome just sighed in relief as she sat down again, she was a bit stunned by the beauty of this place that they were in. There were other islands, she saw a bunch of inuyōkai of various colors around, there were other canines about, which was shocking. Particularly when she saw kitsune and ookami about, suddenly a tall, lean girl with black hair and dark onyx eyes appeared.

"Hello, I am Jiu, Xiao Jiu, Third attendant of Rin-sama," she said. "I'm to look over the ill, young and elderly, this way please, we have a garden where everyone can relax, please keep the young out of the waters" she said.

"Um…" Kagome blinked.

"Hai?" she turned to Kagome.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"This is Shikoku InuYōkai Territory at the Tsuzuki Castle," she answered.

"It's so beautiful," Kagome admitted.

"Hai," Jiu said softly. "It's very nice, if you do not mind it will be a bit but we will have human food for you and your villagers, just rest," she said.

"You said you serve Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Hai," Jiu nodded.

"Rin's human…?" Kagome started.

"Hai, and she saved me, I am in her debt, and Kimi-sama and Sesshōmaru-sama employed me to see to her safety and welfare," she smiled. "Rin-sama is very kind mistress with a penchant for trouble."

"Oh, so you know."

"Hai, I have known for seven hundred and fourty two years that she is trouble," Jiu admitted. "She saved me in Tang from a particularly hungry tiger. Rest, Jaken will handle affairs, and Kimi-sama will know what to do," Jiu said as they settled in a massive park.

"What?" Kagome gaped. "You knew Rin, when?"

"You didn't honestly think you were the only one to travel through time, did you, miko?" Jiu asked.


	44. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 33**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

A week of grueling training sessions with Tōga had Rin in a foul mood, especially with how relentless he was. Tōga always came at her with full strength; Rin had a sneaking suspicion that if it weren't for Bakusaiga she'd be nothing but blood splatter on the grass. And while she didn't think he was trying to kill her he sure as hell wasn't trying to help keep her alive either. But Rin supposed that it was an improvement, baby steps, like with her own lord.

Sesshōmaru was in a foul mood from what she could sense of him, he didn't like whatever it was he was doing. At night Rin dreamt of battle, and saw a massive, coiling dragon; so Rin could hazard a guess or two as to what he was doing. Takemaru for the most part kept Izayoi busy, and Rin knew that Izayoi didn't like that. Izayoi didn't like intercourse, finding it a horrible chore, but one to be done silently, Rin had taught Izayoi the preventative tea for human women with human lovers. The version Rin drank was far stronger, yōkai were a bit more potent and daiyōkai were probably more so than normal yōkai.

Then there was Muhai who wouldn't leave her alone as she went about her chores, between laundry, cooking and cleaning he was persistent; and if she wasn't so tired from training she'd have beaten him over the head with the scabbard of Bakusaiga. Takemaru hadn't approached her though with a marriage proposal for her to refuse so she hadn't really broached the topic in hopes she could leave before he approached.

But that didn't matter, Rin could feel autumn in the air, and she would have to leave sooner rather than later. That was all she cared about.

However, this morning, she cared about drying the laundry before the weather took a predictable turn. She didn't want to have to redo the laundry. There was a sound behind her which had her turning her head to see Takemaru walking towards her.

"Rin," he greeted.

"Takemaru-sama," she nodded as she finished hanging out the heavy sheets from Izayoi's room.

"I have come to speak with you."

"Hai, I figured," she nodded as she picked up the next wet sheet and started putting it up.

"I need you to marry Chief Muhai," he said.

"No," Rin answered as she continued her work.

"You must," he started.

"I am not one of your subjects, Takemaru-sama," Rin stated as she continued her work. "I am here to repay a kindness to your wife, I am not here to be your subject. And my lord would be offended at such a match."

"Your lord," Takemaru sneered. "Is he even a real lord? Yōkai are such savage beasts."

"He's a better lord than you, and he owns more land, has more prosperous subjects and better farms, he's never lost a war, and he's more powerful than you, and by all intents and purposes, hai, a lord is about the closest term in the human caste system to define his rank and position, unless you want to get technical then he could very well be the equivalent of an Emperor, but he only rules over one yōkai clan so he isn't one by human terms, and would probably hate the title if it was foisted upon him."

"You will do this!" he snapped.

"I will not!" she roared turning on him. "I am not some concubine or courtesan, I am a member of the yōkai court, I am mated, I am not free to embellish whatever human conflict you desire to draw me into! I do not answer to you Takemaru-sama, I am not yours to order about, I am here to repay kindness, but I will be leaving to continue my mission from my lord," she warned.

"You will marry Muhai or I will kill you myself, yōkai slut."

"You honestly think death scares me?" she sneered.

"I have indulged your presence because you make Izayoi happy," he started. "But after a certain amount of time your loyalty is demanded, and you are a member of Setsuna, you will renounce the yōkai and do what is best for mankind because we are your people!"

"You are not my people."

"You are human, we are your people!"

"Humans left me to starve to death and I was but a child," she snarled lowly as she spat out the ugly truth. "Humans beat me because they could. Humans left me homeless to die of the elements! Humans are disgusting! Not even animals do what humans did to me! I would sooner perish under molten lava than marry one of my people! Especially a boorish man like Muhai! And if you push this I will fight him in a combat trial, if he wants me so badly he will have to beat me how my mate's people demand because my mate and his people are who claim me, human or not!"

"Then meet him in the courtyard," Takemaru spat out.

Rin threw the laundry as she stalked away. Kami help her this was why she despised humans. However, she remembered Jiu's instructions about battle, and her lord's along with Tōga's. She couldn't fight with a hot head, that would be a way to lose, she would have to think, to use her temper as energy and not as her thought. The only way to win a sparring match like this was to have a clear head and she couldn't afford to underestimate Muhai. Taijiya were skilled fighters, and they were dangerous, and she had only ever fought two really and they weren't even Masters of their style. Sango and Kohaku were excellent Taijiya but they weren't masters, Muhai would be a Master, she would have to be crafty.

Her palm itched, and she looked at her hand, the scar from hers' and Shippō's bond was turning the same green as his kitsunebi, which had her smiling. She hadn't done that trick without him near, ever. It was worth a shot, as were a few seals from Jaken…

* * *

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Sesshōmaru landed at his shiro very annoyed and feeling like he was going to need to bath in lava to get rid of the dragon stench clinging to him. And if Ryūkotsuse ever offered one of his daughters for Sesshōmaru's mate again, Sesshōmaru was going to melt the entire continent. He wanted a bath then to see his mate to see what the hell she had gotten up to.

"Sesshōmaru," a voice called and he turned to look at his grandfather. "What the hell did you cross?"

"Dragons," he answered blandly.

His grandfather nodded as he motioned for them to keep walking. Sesshōmaru walked beside the older daiyōkai and wondered what Shikoku wanted.

"It has been brought to my attention the onna is back," Shikoku said.

Sesshōmaru lifted a brow at his grandfather as they walked.

"I do not care about her species, Sesshōmaru," the older daiyōkai waved off.

"Then what do you need to know about Rin?" he asked icily.

"Be careful with her, Sesshōmaru," Shikoku warned. "I do not think her to be a threat to you, but I do think she will be in grave danger if you entrust her to the humans or under your father's protection."

"Father has nothing to do with her," he started.

"That is not what I've heard, he's been going to Setsuna at dawn everyday for the past seven, and unless it's a different human onna there, I believe he is meeting your mate," Shikoku said blandly.

Sesshōmaru snarled as he left his idea of a bath before storming towards his father's quarters. The concubines scattered when they saw him coming, and Sesshōmaru made his way into his father's wing. Throwing open the study shōji he saw his father reading over the reports, and one of the useless concubines serving tea.

"Leave," Sesshōmaru growled at the small ookami, she nodded furiously as she scrambled out of the quarters and he shut the door behind her.

"Sesshōmaru," his father smiled.

"You will stay away from Rin," he snarled lowly.

"Or what?"

"Or I will gut you and use your entrails for koto strings," he snarled.

"I am not trying to kill her," Tōga started. Sesshōmaru moved as fast as his father stood and pinned the elder to the wall.

"Test me," he growled. "I will strip you of your rank, your title, your lands, your life if you go near her again. I have put up with your Western antics, and eccentricities, but if you harm what is mine, or go near her again I will annihilate you."

"You don't have the power?" Tōga snarled, Sesshōmaru tightened his grip on Tōga's throat.

"I have something more dangerous, father, and that would be the proper motivation," he warned and released the elder who took a deep breath. "You go near her again and I will see to it that it is the last thing you ever do."

With that he left to go bathe then to go check on his mate.

* * *

**Setsuna Castle...**

Rin was cleaning Bakusaiga when Izayoi came into her room and furiously slammed the fusuma.

"What are you thinking!?" Izayoi demanded as she loomed over Rin.

"I'm thinking I'm not marrying a human!" she retorted.

"Have you completely lost your mind! Muhai is Yōkai Taijiya, he is the best, he's their chief!" she snapped sitting across from Rin.

"Hai, I'm aware," she nodded. Bakusaiga's blade was turning black, she noticed, but no amount of cleaning seemed to be turning it back to the silver it traditionally was. She wondered why. She would need to ask Tōtōsai when she saw him, because she was probably going to need his assistance with melding her lord's souls together. Sighing she felt a pulse in the sori. She wondered what that was about, her lord's fang had always felt alive, but now she felt a pulse, like it possessed a heartbeat of it's own.

"He will beat you!" Izayoi said.

"Izayoi-sama," she cut off the older woman an smiled. "I have been taking beatings since I was a small child. I was trained by two of the finest taijiya in all manner of weapons, and I was personally trained by my lord to use this fang, this kaiken, and my lord's mother has seen fit to equip me with this hair pin," she said. "I am also versed in basic kappa magic, and healing arts, as well as a littermate to a kitsune who I can on occasion mimic powers from. I am not a helpless, hapless onna walking to her slaughter."

"Muhai is in this to win, by whatever means necessary," Izayoi said.

"Hai, that's the only way to fight, it's all or nothing," Rin shrugged. "But I am not whatever he is expecting."

"And what are you?"

"I am my lord's Rin," she said levelly. "I am not a miko who wields spiritual abilities, I am a yōkai mate, and if I should need I can draw of my mate's ki, though I'd really rather not, it never works out well if I use too much," she admitted. She remembered the daimyō's castle and how she couldn't control Sesshōmaru's powers as she tried to use them to escape. Her lord had said when she was older he would teach her to wield their bond like a fang, but asked her to not do much more beyond simple yōkai tricks; not that she knew much beyond basic defenses, and enhancing her speed.

"You… you think you can beat him."

"Well, if I don't I'll be diving down Honekui no Ido without goodbyes or a last chat with Tōga or supplies, I'd rather not lose."

"Must you speak of that?" she sighed.

"Hai, I must, I am leaving," Rin assured.

"But you don't have to," Izayoi murmured.

"I do though," she replied softly before sheathing Bakusaiga and taking Izayoi's hands in her own. "You have been the dearest of friends to me, but I do not belong here and I do need to save my lord," she said softly.

"But…" Izayoi started.

"It's a matter of honor," Rin said. "My lord was kind enough to grant me this life, I would be a fool not to pay him back in whatever matter is necessary."

"Even at the price of your life?" Izayoi asked.

"My lord has but to ask and I would give it to him without question," Rin said softly.

"That sort of blind loyalty is foolish Rin," Izayoi scolded.

"Perhaps, but he's never abused it, or me, he's merely given me everything he could and more," Rin said.

"And what of me?" Izayoi asked.

"I believe that you and I will meet again," Rin said softly. "And when we do I hope to repay the kindness you have given me, but I will still be leaving. I do not belong here Izayoi, I believe you know it as well as I do."

"I wish I was more like you," Izayoi murmured.

"Uncouth and wild?" Rin asked remembering Kimi-sama's grumblings about Rin being no better than a wild fox at times.

"Free, I wish I was free." Izayoi sighed. "My father arranged my marriage, Takemaru and I had shared a childhood friendship, and he thought it would be a good match.. but I've dreaded it, for years, and now I'm trapped."

"A bird in a guilded cage," Rin murmured.

"Rin… would you please…" she started again.

"I can't," Rin said. "I don't belong, Izayoi, it'd be like taking in a feral dog or a wild fox, I will drive you insane and eventually you will see the monster I can be. I don't do well pinned down or caged, I never have," she admitted.

"Very well, then I want you to have something," she started.

"Save it, for now, you can give it to me after I have defeated Muhai," Rin promised.

"Very well."

"Arigato, for everything," Rin said as she stood and picked up her cleaned weapons. "It truly meant a lot to meet you, Izayoi-sama," she said as she submitted to give a low bow to the older woman.

"It was enlightening to meet you Rin," Izayoi said.

"Before I forget, I believe these are yours," Rin said as she walked over to her chest and pulled out the bells from Tōga. "You might want them, they could be useful in a dire situation," she chuckled.

"Rin!"

"He's not that bad Izayoi!"

"He threw you around like a child's toy!" she snapped.

"Hai, but I've been thrown much harder by much meaner," she chuckled.

"You purposely do this to be annoying," she seethed.

"Hai, I learned from the best," she said, thinking of InuYasha. InuYasha had sort of been a king of ironic gift giving, which Rin had always thought amusing, even when she was on the receiving end. Her lord was ever practical and his brother was ever ironic, it was a wonder she had lived to her sixteenth birthday between the two of them.

"Don't die against Muhai," she warned before she left.

"I won't!" Rin called after her and nearly leapt out of her skin when a set of arms slid around her as the fusuma slid shut again.

* * *

Sesshōmaru wrapped his arms around his mate and smiled as he rested his chin atop her head.

"You have got to stop doing that!" she hissed after her initial jolt of surprise.

He kissed her temple as he released her and at where she had her weapons laid out. He paused at her strange fang, he wanted to touch it, he felt like it was his and he should pick it up, but he didn't as it was his mate's and she would need it.

"What is this about a battle?" he asked picking up the kaiken and examining it. He was pleased to feel that it was steeped in yōkai energy.

"Chief Muhai of the Yōkai Taijiya wants my hand," she said.

"Why would he want your hand!?" he demanded. Why would anyone want another being's hand!? Did humans have a strange need to take body parts to reattach them to others? Sesshōmaru had heard of yōkai in the far north capable of such feats.

"He wants to marry me," she said sitting.

He raised a brow at that.

"He wants to make me his human mate," she said.

"Ah," he nodded. "That will never happen," as he started to stand to go kill whoever dared to want to take his mate as their own.

"No Sesshōmaru!" she grabbed his arm before he could rise and struggled to pull him back down, he let her and toppled so he was pinning her to the floor again. "Kami!" she gasped.

"Rin…"

"I'm yours!" she promised, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then why is he trying to take you?" he demanded crossly.

"Because he's an idiot human who shouldn't be dead for wanting things he can't have. I'll just have to kick his ass and remind the world to whom I belong, then gather supplies and continue on my quest!" she smiled brightly.

His eyes narrowed.

"I promise, Sesshōmaru, no one is taking me from you. I'm yours."

"Rin…" he started.

"I just have to go down Honekui no Ido, I'll be back before you know it," she promised.

"I don't like this," he admitted.

"I know, but trust me," she pleaded.

"Always," he promised as he kissed the underside of her jaw. He would always trust her, she was his, completely and utterly his, and he would always trust her. Rin wasn't a weakling, she would fight, she would conquer, and she wouldn't leave him.

"Good," she smiled more brightly than he had ever seen anyone else ever smile and it warmed his heart. Kami she was stunning.

"I want to watch you 'kick his ass'," Sesshōmaru said.

"Oh?" she mused.

"Hai," he smiled as he kissed her lightly. He loved watching her fight, she made it elegant, almost like a dance, like flower petals on the wind, it was mesmerizing.

"Fine, but you can't let the humans see you!" she gasped as he kissed her mark and started to undo her clothing again.


	45. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 34**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Sesshōmaru returned the shiro as Rin was continuing her preparations for battle and he walked straight to his private quarters. He still had some of her armor from the Mongol invasion and their travels through Goryeo. It was what he had commissioned for her from Tōtōsai and it would be handy for her to wear. Walking into his quarters he walked to where he had tucked away the armor, she had left it behind when she had dove for Honekui no Ido last time, narrowly escaping his father.

The armor was simple, light weight, it was not ornamental or ostentatious as his father's people favored, it was rather underwhelming to be honest. The armor was light, it was designed to protect her chest and abdomen, but she had refused the heavy strips to protect her legs. She had always hated shoes, but he had found a pair of boots in Goryeo she had liked that were fashioned simply. The armor was leather, he had kept it simple, it was mostly black and brown, but he had commissioned it with his fur woven into it so she could have a level of protection against all weaponry. His fur, like his fangs and claws, when properly used could be a dangerous weapon, in this case though he had had it turned into armor for his mate. Sesshōmaru was pleased with it. There were shoulder pads, and protective for arm bands too. Overall he was pleased with the armor for it had saved her several times. Collecting the attire he also grabbed some of the smaller soldier garments that would fit her, she couldn't fight in a kimono. He also grabbed a ribbon for her hair because she would want that up.

Returning to Setsuna swiftly he saw his mate cleaning her dagger and he started setting down the armor.

"Sesshōmaru!" she smiled.

"Rin, you will need this," he said. She stood to look at what he had brought which had her frowning as she touched it.

"I…"

"You will wear this," he warned her sharply. "Change," he ordered.

Rin just sighed and he waited. It didn't take her long to change into the soldier's uniform, the bland colors weren't what she normally wore but this would do. Once she was done he stood before her and carefully lifted her arms before he started dressing her. Rin's face turned a lovely hue of pink as he worked.

"Where did you get this?" she asked as he worked on securing the armor.

"It's yours," he answered honestly. "It's yōkai," he explained. "It's been made of my fur, which should protect you against an inferior human attack, taijiya or not."

"You… this is…?" she sputtered as he secured her shoulder pads.

"Hai," he admitted. He wanted his mate safe, especially when she had followed him into war and to the continent in the quest to find information of Heaven's Door.

"This is too much!" she gasped.

"No, it's not enough," he murmured. If she wasn't so small and weaker compared to the opponents, she would be fighting then he would've had her fully encased in armor, but Rin relied on her speed and agility to win where she didn't have brute strength. He pulled her hair up carefully, twisting it up into a bun then using the ribbon to secure it before taking his mother's weapon and slipping it into the mass.

"Sesshōmaru!" she started.

"You will win and you will not be injured," he stated firmly and pulled her hands up as he grabbed the bands for her forearms. Looking at her palms he was a bit stunned to see her old scar on her right palm was a vibrant green, a kitsune mark. He could remember her having it, but he had never asked her about the kitsune mark on her. This was a mark of adoption, he had seen a few in his time, and he and Tsukuyomaru had almost done this ritual before they realized they would have to go back to being enemies at some point. He traced the scar with care and looked up at her as he assessed her reactions.

Unlike a mating mark, adoption claims were not intimate in nature, merely bonds to pull strength from. And Rin had enough yōkai marks on her body to put her on par with a hanyō in terms of powers she could draw off of.

"Use this," he said firmly. "Do not hesitate."

"Hai my lord," she nodded. He tied Bakusaiga to her hip properly and secured the kaiken where she could grab it with ease before she could mess it up. Rin had never been good about actually securing her weapons on her person.

"Do not forget about this," he tapped the hair pin as he leaned over to trace his nose over hers again.

"Rin!" a voice called for his mate. Sesshōmaru pressed his lips her brow before letting energy engulf him and seek out a perch.

He was surprised when he landed when there was a flap of leathery wings before another being landed in the neighboring tree. He stared in annoyance at Tsukuyomaru who smiled happily.

"You didn't honestly think I would miss you leaving Tsuzuki Castle with her armor!?" Tsukuyomaru asked. "Who's she fighting?"

"Yōkai Taijiya Chief," he answered.

"Oh, this is going to be a lovely little blood bath!" Tsukuyomaru smiled as he settled in his tree.

"You were not invited."

"You would never be so civilized."

"Go away."

"No, my favorite little mortal is about to unleash hell on someone," Tsukuyomaru stated.

"You don't even like humans!"

"You don't either."

He shook his head as they both settled to watch. He couldn't ever seem to successfully rid himself of Tsukuyomaru, especially after everything in Goryeo.

"Why are you still at Tsuzuki Castle anyway!? Don't you have your own clan to run!?" he demanded sharply. His friend had been at his home for the last few decades and it was getting rather cumbersome.

"Your home is so much nicer than my own and your mother likes me," Tsukuyomaru answered.

Sesshōmaru refrained from groaning.

* * *

"Kato," she greeted the young warrior who had come to escort her no doubt. The young man looked grim but nodded at her as he slid her door open.

"I am ready," she said firmly. Rin tried to expel the intimacy of the act Sesshōmaru had performed of securing her armor, she had done that for him many times as a pup, but until recent years had never thought a particularly intimate task. Now she was positive that it was, and she had struggled not to become distracted by his hands or his nearness. Sesshōmaru had been gentle and thorough about dressing her, which was shocking but at the same time it wasn't. It was however a very great distraction, and now she was a little flustered about it.

Kato stopped her and smiled. "I don't think you should do this, I know what you are and I know who you belong to and I know this will not end in his favor, however I do want to thank you for everything you have done here and for our people. Thank you for saving Daisuke too, he's my little brother."

"I was pleased to be able to help," she nodded.

"Good luck," Kato said and Rin walked into the training courtyard of Setsuna. There were a bunch of soldiers around, faces she didn't know, she saw Izayoi and Takemaru sitting on a platform where they could see the battle, and she turned to look at a fully dressed, fully armed Yōkai Taijiya.

Muhai was a large man, with a massive barrel chest and impressive height, he was a fight man, and a warrior, Rin knew this very well. On his person she saw many of the traditional Yōkai Taijya weapons, he had something similar to a kusarigama, though it was a bit different, more crude, he also had Hiraikotsu, along with several other shorter blades that she couldn't remember the name of. She had never actually seen Sango or Kohaku use the swords, they had never seemed to need them, and they didn't ever train with them as far as Rin knew. However, Rin wasn't fool enough to think the man incompetent with a sword.

"The terms are very simple," Takemaru spoke. "If Rin is defeated she will submit to marry Muhai, if Muhai is defeated Rin is free to do as she pleases."

The soldiers cheered.

"Surrender now and maybe I'll be merciful on your wedding night," Muhai smiled.

"If you like your manhood, I would suggest you never speak to me in such a manner again," she warned seriously. She would never submit to the threat of rape again, she was not weak, she was not his, and if he dared to think differently she would happily remove what made him a man and shove it down his throat for ever suggesting rape again.

"Begin!" Takemaru shouted.

Muhai hurled Hiraikotsu at her, which had her narrowly twisting out of the way as she drew Bakusaiga to hit the massive bone off it's return course which sent it crashing into the houses, the soldiers were silent now. She snarled as she twisted in time to intercept the chain, which wrapped around her forearm and yanked her off balance. Rin didn't fall from her feet as she slashed Bakusaiga with lethal intent through the chain feeling the long chain she hand in her possession had her throwing her arm as hard as she could, the heavy metal started to snake through the air for Muhai's head, which had the taijiya diving out of the way. She let the chains drop as she charged him, he was barely able to intercept her attack with his own blade which had him staring at her and she smiled.

Moving swiftly she took his initial surprise to her advantage as she went for three heavy consecutive strikes, one for the head, the second for the neck and the third for the knee, which he narrowly blocked before hitting her away, she stumbled a few steps back and growled. Her palm was pulsing with the desire to use the energy but she didn't as she instead sidestepped while deflecting to send Muhai stumbling as she hit his back side to throw him off balance. Before she started another attack, slashing through his armor, which he barely fell back from.

Rin gasped when he kicked her legs out from under her, but she rolled, dropping Bakusaiga as she caught the hilt of kaiken and spun up just as he nearly caught her which had her stabbing his hand into his shoulder.

Muhai cried out in shock before she slammed her knee into his gut, his weight started leaning on her which had her falling back as she used her legs to kick him into the air and she grabbed her hairpin from her hair as she straddled him, pinning his arms, and had the tip of the kanzashi pressed firmly on his wind pipe which had her gripping the hilt her kaiken; which was still embedded in his hand and shoulder.

"Yield," she growled lowly.

"Never," he snarled as he attempted to use his weight to throw her off, she was faster though yanking the kaiken from his shoulder as she slammed the heel of her hand up against his nose; feeling it break with a satisfying crunch before he found the kaiken had replaced the kanzashi.

"Yield or die," she said seriously Muhai's eyes narrowed, and he snarled, his face was lathered in blood which had her moving to put her knee on his wound and kept him subdued. She could feel her hair fluttering loose as the heat of the dying heat hit her aching body finally.

"You're too soft to kill me, onna!" He snarled, showing his teeth, which had her using her kaiken swiftly to slice off his ear while the kanzashi was at his throat again.

"If you do not yield, now, I will continue and remove your manhood to shove it down your throat, yield!" she spat out.

"I yield!" he spat out the blood, she nodded as she stood and stepped away from him. Wiping the blood off her kaiken she sheathed it before picking up Bakusaiga to wipe the blood off the fang before she sheathed it.

Suddenly there was a snarl, she turned in time to see Muhai coming for her which had her using the kenzashi before she knew what to think, as the small hair pin embedded itself in his throat. Muhai's eyes were bright with surprise as Rin stared at him in equal surprise, her hand still firmly grasping the pin.

Rin didn't even remember moving her hand as she stared at the man, blood dribbled from his lips as his eyes bulged, and small gurgling sounds came from his throat. He stepped back off her pin, his hand uselessly clamping around his throat as he stumbled a step back and he fell to his knees. Blood poured a little from the wound, slipping between his fingers.

She took a deep shuddering breath as she stared into his eyes.

Rin was no stranger to death, she was Sesshōmaru's and a healer, she had seen people kill and be killed, and watched people die before even as she was trying to save them. She had seen death and destruction all her life, but this was the first time she had ever killed someone at her own hand, she trembled a little as she watched him die. Muhai finally collapsed on the stones and the soldiers gaped at her, she turned to look at Takemaru who looked so stunned.

"He yielded," she whispered.

"And he betrayed the terms of the duel," Takemaru replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Rin!" Izayoi came rushing for her and Rin was stunned as she was engulfed by the woman.

"Why did he…" she started.

"Let us get you cleaned up," Izayoi gently offered.

"No, I want Sesshōmaru," Rin whispered.

"Sesshōmaru…?" Izayoi asked.

Suddenly found herself engulfed in light and wrapped up in strong arms as she rested against mokomoko and felt him carrying her away. She found herself in Sesshōmaru's quarters and he was undressing her with just as much care as he had dressed her for battle before he guided her into a bath.

"Rin?"

"I've never… I've never killed anyone," she whispered. "Why didn't he yield?"

"You protected yourself," he murmured. "You are not responsible for his death, he acted wrong," he assured her.

Rin nodded and accepted the silence. Sesshōmaru was inspecting her for injuries, and there were a lot of bruises, a cut on her cheek she hadn't felt, and a lot of blood to wash from her. When the water was pink he pulled her from it and had attendants change it before guiding her back into the warm bath to start washing her properly.

"I don't… I don't regret defending myself," she admitted after a while, he was gingerly washing her hair. "I just… why did he do that?" she whispered.

"Because you removed what he wanted, and he acted rashly," he said. "I am sorry you killed him, but I am pleased you live, and he is dead," he said softly.

She turned to assess him, Sesshōmaru's expression was calm, indifferent, and open, he continued cleaning her hair.

"Sesshōmaru-sama?" she whispered.

"Hai?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Hai," he murmured.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked feeling small and wanting to feel safe.

"Hai, always," he promised gently as he continued his quest to clean her. She was stunned when he pulled her out of the water, drying her before putting her on the futon naked, then he went to strip before joining her.

"I didn't want to kill him," she whispered.

"I know," he murmured.

"How?"

"Because you are a gentle soul," he replied.

"I've seen people die before," she murmured.

"Rest," he murmured. "Recover, I will take you to Honekui no Ido when you are ready," he promised.

"Arigato," she whispered as she hugged mokomoko and curled up against him. His heavy arm was safely wrapped around her and the other was her pillow as his claws trailed over her stomach absently.

"Rest Rin," he ordered as she finally felt the exhaustion come crashing down.

* * *

**Setsuna Castle...**

Izayoi was stunned at the battle results in the end, she was stunned as she stared at the men preparing Muhai to return to the Yōkai Taijiya village. She had been stunned when Rin had been engulfed by light and vanished after whispering she wanted Sesshōmaru, and now they were there in a bloody courtyard.

"I did not know she was such a skilled warrior," Takemaru said softly as he watched the attendants start cleaning the blood off the stones in his courtyard.

"She had claimed to be skilled," Izayoi murmured. She remembered Rin taking on Tōga with the same brutal efficiency that she had displayed just now.

"I will see to it that the Taijiya do not retaliate," he sighed. "Muhai had yielded," Takemaru admitted.

"I heard," she agreed.

"As did all the soldiers, for now it will be best if we say that Rin was recalled by her daiyōkai lord," he said. "Perhaps forge an alliance against the yōkai through this tragedy," he sighed.

"Takemaru…" she sighed.

"We need the Taijiya to win the war, Izayoi!" he defended.

"And what about Rin? Did you not see her after that!?" she demanded. "Muhai forced her to do that, you will not turn her into the villain of whatever plot you are creating," she warned sternly. "After Muhai's unfortunate death Rin decided it would be best to return to her lord, that is all. There will be nothing about daiyōkai or yōkai because they had nothing to do with Muhai's death," she warned.

"Very well," he sighed.

"I mean it Takemaru," she warned sternly. "You will not sully Rin for keeping herself safe."

"I will not use Rin to gain a needed alliance," he avowed.

Izayoi nodded as she walked back to her quarters and shuddered, it was unnerving how a yōkai had just come in here and taken Rin without so much as a faltering. She was still stunned that Rin had been taken, or that the yōkai had revealed himself so brazenly.


	46. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 35**

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

The resounding impact of their collision had trees being uprooted and thrown about, Sesshōmaru glared at Kohaku.

"What do you think you gain boy?" he snarled throwing Magatsuhi away from him, Kohaku smashed into a tree. Sesshōmaru slashed his blade through an onslaught of spiritual blasts and drew Tenseiga to slice upward through Magatsuhi's aura which had the spirit howling in pain.

"You respect power, and only power, power is how I will get Rin!" Kohaku spat stumbling away from him. Sesshōmaru's mokomoko twitched in annoyance.

"Rin is not a thing," he snapped furiously. Rin was not some plaything to be claimed or some weapon to be used, she was a living being with thoughts, emotions and actions that were all her own. She was not bound to them, and she was not his to give away!

"You will never take me as a serious suitor for her!" Kohaku screamed and Sesshōmaru caught the kusarigama with his fang, twisting the blade and chain up before nailing it into a rock.

"Even with the strength of Magatsuhi I would never permit you to court her," he spat out. "One so weak of character as to resort to becoming nothing more than a mere vessel for power is the most pathetic of all," he stated firmly as his claws slashed through Magatsuhi's vessel's armor. "To need others to take what you want is weak!" he snarled.

"You would never fight fair!" Kohaku stated.

"Why would I fight fair to relinquish my mate to one as pathetic as you?" he demanded, and saw Kohaku recoil with Magatsuhi as he released a fraction of his true power.

"Yes… Sesshōmaru, that's it, let your power come to me!" Magatsuhi purred through his host which had Sesshōmaru snarling as he slammed the boy into the ground and felt the earth shatter. Kohaku raced off, and Sesshōmaru tore after him as they continued battling, tearing up through the skies.

* * *

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Miroku was startled when a set of hanyō appeared, they were two familiar looking females though. The first was tall, very slender with tanned skin which was a vibrant contrast to her pure white hair and startling violet eyes. The second was slightly shorter, a bit more filled out too, her hair was a deep violet, almost black, with brilliant green eyes and exposed fin-like ears.

"InuYasha-sama!" the violet eyed one greeted with a bow as he and Miroku came to a halt.

"Big brother!" the fish eared one giggled darting up to InuYasha and hugging him.

"What the!?" InuYasha barked.

"Shiori?" Miroku gasped finally recognizing the quiet onna. She did not look like the child he had last seen, she looked like a refined lady instead, despite her simpler garb and obvious uniform.

"Hai!" the white one smiled. "Ai, you should get off him now," she said firmly.

"Gomen, I'm just so happy to see you!" she smiled stepping back.

"What are you two doing here!?" InuYasha sputtered remembering Ai.

"Sesshōmaru-sama was an old friend of my father's, and he rescued me before I could be sold into slavery," Shiori explained. "I am Rin-sama's first attendant!" she smiled. He was a bit surprised to think that Shiori's father and Sesshōmaru-sama could've been friends, but then he didn't know that much about Sesshōmaru-sama or Shiori's father.

"Rin- _sama_?" Miroku asked. He knew Rin spent falls and winters with Sesshōmaru-sama; something he was firmly against given Rin's sweet disposition. And because pretty much everyone in the group was against it but couldn't sway her out of the arrangement they never actually asked about her time with Sesshōmaru or where she went with him. Miroku was startled to see that Sesshōmaru-sama had not only employed two hanyō, but Rin was Rin-sama here as if she were the Lady of the House or something.

"Hai, what else would she be?" Ai asked with a mischievous giggle.

"Your brother is more and more confusing," Miroku informed him.

"Tell me about it," he rolled his eyes.

"How did you get here, Ai?" Miroku asked.

"Rin found us," Ai answered. "Shortly after Hōrijima was destroyed and you returned to your village we were found by a strange human girl and her kappa," Ai giggled. "The kappa was teaching her to swim, I thought they were playing and asked to join, and eventually we were all playing and Sesshōmaru-sama appeared and asked if we had anywhere else to be, we said no so he brough us here!" she giggled. "Kimi-sama was so kind as to see to our clothing and shelter while providing us with education and food! We never left!" she smiled.

"I heard about Asagi," InuYasha said softly.

"Hai, she was happy though, at the end," Ai replied.

"Let me get this straight, because your were playing with Rin, Sesshōmaru-sama just brought you here?" Miroku sputtered.

"Hai, of course I became Rin-sama's fourth attendant when she started needing us."

"Why would she need attendants?" Miroku asked.

"Rin's Lady of the West," InuYasha supplied. "Sesshōmaru just confirmed it four days ago," InuYasha informed him.

" _ **NANI!?**_ " Miroku bellowed.

"You didn't think Sesshōmaru-sama would keep Rin-sama as a pet, did you?" Shiori asked him.

"I hadn't thought about it," he admitted.

"Kimi-sama is ready to see the Edo refugees," a new voice said which had him looking up as an inuyōkai appeared, she had reddish hair and amber eyes, she had two marks visible at her wrists. Miroku was uneasy as he walked after her and through the halls of the magnificent castle. He was surprised at the elegance and finery of the building. Its ancient elegance was well maintained and cared for, it was very stunning. They walked into a massive garden and he was stunned.

"I apologize for the wait, but I just arrived home myself," Kimi-sama said.

"Do you even know why we're here?" Miroku asked.

"I can hazard a guess it has something to do with the ominous aura that filled the air and was the reason for my sudden summons to return," she informed them.

"A miasma filled Edo," InuYasha said.

"As Edo is technically in the Onikuma territory I would not normally be involved. However you're mine now, InuYasha which makes your pack and their territory mine, so for now, I will provide refuge, and farming materials, along with food and shelter for the refugees, and medicine as needed. When the matter is resolved I will work on compensation and restoration, and provide supplies as needed, if needed for the coming winter," she said.

"That's…" he blinked.

"I'm glad this matter is resolved, I will have Jiu, Ai, and Shiori see to your relocation within the yōkai realm, I advise you to keep a weary eye on the pups you have in your group as it is a long trip over a cliff, and not a lot of time to save them. There will be an inuyōkai guard to help keep pups on land," she said.

"Is that necessary?" Miroku asked.

"You're not prisoners, but as Rin has aptly demonstrated to us human pups have a lot of energy and not a lot of self preservation," Kimi said. "I would rather us not have a pup dead."

"That's understandable," Miroku decided.

"The guard will be discreet so as to not disturb the humans, or upset them," Kimi assured him.

"Very well," he conceded. He just wanted the people from Edo to remain calm, being guarded by inuyōkai wouldn't be calming, and it would agitate many people. He knew they had trouble with InuYasha and Shippō but for the most part accepted them, however these people were just farmers and they had never been so thoroughly outnumbered by yōkai.

"Good, I will have the girls prepare to escort you. InuYasha, I have a wing for your family it will be near the human refuge," she said.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Tōga scented blood when he woke with his courtesan, he knew that if it was Rin or Sesshōmaru, Kimi would be right here. So if it wasn't them…

Getting up he dressed as he walked through his home, and found Kimi speaking softly to one of the maids who was cleaning the source of the blood.

"What happened?" he asked walking towards Kimi who dismissed the maid who bowed and hurried away with her basket of blood.

"Sesshōmaru's mate got in a battle against the Yōkai Taijiya," she answered.

"Is Rin alright?" he asked.

"She is in Sesshōmaru's care right now," she said as she motioned for them to walk.

"But she's alright?" he persisted. He had grown fond of Rin in the last few days while training her, she was a good fighter and a determined to learn, determined to win too. She hadn't been afraid to take hits or to hit back as hard as she could, so he found her endearing. Especially now that he had gotten to know her. Rin was actually interesting.

"As far as I know, I will send for a human healer if there's a need for one," she said.

"Have you seen her?" he asked.

"Tōga, go near Sesshōmaru with his mate as she is right now and he will likely kill you," she warned before walking away.

His ears twitched when the sun was setting, and he heard a small, distinct chime in the air.

* * *

**Setsuna Castle...**

Izayoi stood in her private quarters and eyed the bells Rin had given her. There was little doubt in Izayoi's mind that the Inu no Tashio would know what had happened to Rin. Which was why she was hesitant. Picking up the bells she slipped them in her sleeves as she thought it over as to what she should do, she wanted to make certain that Rin was alright.

And this was why she was in her private gardens, while Takemaru dealt with clean up and looked at the bells again, she didn't know if she should or shouldn't do this but she didn't want to be kept in the dark about her friend. Rin hadn't seemed very Rin like after that battle, looking rather dazed and confused about what had happened. There was also the matter of the blood on Rin, and Izayoi just… she wanted to make sure that Rin was alright.

Biting her lip, she hesitantly rang the bells.

There was a flash of light in the dying day and she blinked as she found herself staring at a set of gold eyes and a heavily armored inu daiyōkai whom she had seen attack Rin several times. She pressed herself against the post as she eyed him warily.

"You rang?" he said tersely.

"Rin, where is she?" she demanded.

"Sesshōmaru collected her and took her to Tsuzuki Castle; my home," he answered.

"And how is she?" Izayoi inquired.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"How can you not know?" she asked sharply stepping from the post to glare at him furiously.

"Because as it stands now if I go near Sesshōmaru's mate he will happily try to kill me," he spat out.

"I would to," Izayoi muttered.

"Really?" he glared at her.

"Hai," she nodded.

"I'm not maliciously evil, I was a furious father," he retorted.

"You threw a small human girl into a tree," she snapped.

"Fine, I'm not perfect, but I'm no longer trying to kill her," he grumbled.

"And that makes it alright?"

"No, but it is a factor!" he insisted.

"All I want to know is how she is," she stated firmly.

"If I find her and speak to her I will inform you of her health," Tōga said firmly.

"I can accept that, but you better find out how she is!" she warned.

"You know I'm not actively trying to kill her," he reiterated.

"I will believe you when she's actually safely returned to Setsuna."

"To be honest I wouldn't bet on Sesshōmaru returning her, ever, she's his and he's more inclined to keep her safe than to return her to where she was hurt."

"And yet he brings her around you," she retorted.

"If you knew my son you'd know that's more of a threat to me than to her," he muttered before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Rin roused when the moon was high and she found herself wrapped around Sesshōmaru's mokomoko with claws running over her scalp. It reminded her of after the daimyō, when her lord had broken Kaede's and his agreement regarding her living arrangement and he had brought her to this very room after thoroughly seen to it that she was bathed, clothed, and taken care. He had sat with her and listened when she had talked, but they hadn't expanded on what had happened to her, she hadn't wanted to, and when she dreamt of it she remembered the vividness, Sesshōmaru-sama was always there. An ever-faithful watch dog protecting her from her nightmares, chasing the nightmares away.

"Sesshōmaru-sama?" she turned.

"Rin," he replied, she turned slightly to see him reading a scroll. Sesshōmaru looked down at her, and she shifted slightly, not relinquishing mokomoko from her grasp. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"Tea?" he asked.

"Hai," she mumbled.

"I'll be right back," he promised as he carefully extracted himself from mokomoko and got dressed a little. Then he handed her a light robe which she pulled on, he ordered the tea from an attendant outside the room. She waited until he returned to the bed before she reattached herself to the mokomoko and buried her face into the fur as she peeked up to assess him.

"Rin," he sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it," she murmured firmly.

He nodded as he sat beside her.

"What are you reading?"

"Shikoku's records about Midoriko, a human of unusual spiritual powers," he said.

"Midoriko and Watatsumi?" she asked pulling herself up a bit, holding mokomoko still.

"Hai," he replied.

"Why?"

"To learn."

"What do you want to learn?" she asked as she tried to peer at the writing but her human eyes couldn't see in the dark. Sesshōmaru put the text down and lit a candle before handing that to her, she peered at the writing. The script as elegant, she had always envied the elegant writing of Sesshōmaru's kin and himself.

"Bonds," he answered.

"Huh," she nodded.

"Rin?"

"Hm?"

"When are you going to Honekui no Ido?" he asked.

"I think soon, I just need a minute," she admitted tiredly. A light knock on the fusuma had Sesshōmaru putting his reading aside.

"Come in," he ordered. Rin saw the maid walking in, it was Yuki!

"Arigato, Yuki," Rin murmured as Yuki put the tray down and smiled at her.

"Get well soon, my lady," the maid said before walking off.

"This smells good," she admitted and noted the small snack beside the tea, which was surprising. Sesshōmaru didn't respond as he pulled the tea to them and poured her a cup, which had her sipping it carefully, the warmth was wonderful!

"Rest," he ordered as he picked up his book.

"I need supplies for going down Honekui no Ido," she admitted.

"We will arrange it, just not now, rest," he repeated gently. She nodded at his order and smiled.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Shippō slammed into Sōten before they could be hit by a pulse of evil which had her grunting at the impact as they went sprawling onto the ground and he looked up.

"Hold still!" she ordered as she moved out from under him and the skies darkened before lightning raced through the skies, striking down in a massive bolt and upturning the earth, he threw out kitsunebi which raced after the lightning turning everything else to ash.

"I haven't had to do that in a while," Sōten said as she stood.

"Me neither," he admitted.

"Come on," she gestured. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Shippō!" he smiled.

She stopped in her tracks as her ruby eyes widened and she stared dumbly at him.

"Shippō?" she questioned.

"Hai, been a while," he smiled broadly. This was the first time in eight years that he felt at peace despite everything that was going on.

"Kami," she whispered. Shippō was surprised to see that she hadn't recognized him but they hadn't run across each other since the last time. There were high energy explosions over head which were startling, more so than the thunder and he looked up to see pure energy forms of yōkai colliding, he was pretty sure that the blue was Sesshōmaru while the dark red was whatever had come from that well.

"Later, we have to help him," Sōten decided as she took to the skies, offering her hand. He took her head as they raced back over the trees, there were so many yōkai fleeing now, they weren't even trying to fight him or Sōten as they ran. There was an earth rattling shattering hit into the ground and Shippō paused as they hit the clearing when he saw Sesshōmaru pinning Kohaku.

"What the hell!?" he sputtered.

"You don't deserve her Sesshōmaru!" Kohaku shouted.

"That's it, give me your power!" another voice emerged from Kohaku's mouth and Shippō caught Shippō as he saw Sesshōmaru become engulfed in light, shooting up into the air and before Kohaku could react Sesshōmaru came crashing down with Tenseiga slicing through Kohaku and whatever was possessing the taijiya.

Kohaku gasped as he collapsed and the malicious evil took to the skies before aiming itself at Sesshōmaru.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Sōten screamed as her powers started activating, he threw out the kitsunebi went lacing through the lightning to slam into the coming evil which had it disappating.

Sesshōmaru turned to look at them before grabbing Kohaku and walking towards them. Tossing the human at their feet Sesshōmaru snarled lowly.

"Take him to Tsuzuki Castle prisons, I will be there shortly," he ordered.

"Hai my lord," Sōten responded.

"Leave," he dismissed as he walked away.

"What the hell happened?" Shippō sputtered as he hoisted an unconscious Kohaku up and Sōten offered him a hand before they took to the skies.


	47. Aienkien

合縁奇縁

A couple strangely but happily united;

Uncanny relationship formed by a quirk of Fate;

The mysteries of attraction and relationships or bonds between people

* * *

**II: 36**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Rin was stunned when she woke again and found herself alone, though there was a neat pile of clothes for her in a basket at the edge of the futon, there was a breakfast tray as well, and she looked around for Sesshōmaru. There was a small slip of parchment where he had been sleeping with a short note; war council meeting. Smiling at what he left for her she slowly got up and twisted her hair into a long knot, slipping a tail through before stabbing it with a cleaned hairpin that Kimi had given her, as she sat down at her breakfast. The meal was simple, but it was filling, which was good because she didn't realize how hungry she was. Getting up she got dressed before she dared to leave Sesshōmaru's quarters.

"Rin!" she blinked as she walked out of there to see Tōga waiting for her near Sesshōmaru's private library in her time.

"Tōga," she blinked.

"How are you?" he demanded walking up to her, his hands slid over her arms as his eyes traced over her carefully.

"I'm fine," she said even as he lifted her heavily bruised wrist. "It's not broken," she said as she pulled it away from him.

"Thank Kami," he sighed as he traced his nose over her brow like Kimi had done when she was a child and been hurt.

"I'm fine," she promised. She still felt horrible about killing Muhai, but she was defending herself and she would not dwell on his choices that made her react in a violet matter.

"Rin," he started.

"I will be fine," she promised again. She would survive this, she had protected herself and that was all that mattered to her and Sesshōmaru. Besides, her lord hadn't looked at her any differently than he had before, he had not looked at her with disgust or horror, so she was certain she could survive having actually taking a life.

"Good," he said.

"I'm going to get supplies for Honekui no Ido and leave tonight," she said as she walked past him.

"Sesshōmaru will not like this," he said catching her arm.

"I'm doing this to save Sesshōmaru so he will understand," she said levelly. One day, when she was done saving him, she would tell him what she had been doing and she was certain he would forgive her for everything. She could live with him being mad at her, but she wouldn't survive his death. Rin had known that the moment Magatsuhi had stabbed him in the chest, her world had shattered for a minute when she had thought him dead for real.

"Rin," he started.

"Where is Sesshōmaru?"

"War council with Shikoku and a few other of my generals," he said honestly.

"Where?"

"North west wing," he answered.

"Thank you, I'm going to go speak with Sesshōmaru now.

"That's not wise without him escorting you," he said.

"Tōga," she turned on him then. "You can escort me if it is such a problem for me to walk alone, but I'm going to go speak with Sesshōmaru."

"Very well," he sighed.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru leaned against the well as he watched the dark evil disperse from the sky and the forest as the miasma dispersed. Grunting at the exerted efforts he had just taken, which had him grunting while he knelt beside the well.

Fuck!

There was a problem, but he didn't know what sort of problem had just emerged from this accursed well and what it meant for his mate. There was suddenly a new being with him which had him looking up as Fǔ Yáng appeared, his nine tails swishing about as he walked into the clearing.

"You are late," he said.

"I have reasons," the kitsune answered.

"What exactly happened?" he demanded sitting on the lip of the well. "Magatsuhi and Naohi were sealed in here when that damn jewel was destroyed."

"Do you really want to know?" Fǔ Yáng asked.

Sesshōmaru lifted a brow in annoyance as he assessed the fox. He recognized some of the features, though age had changed the fox he could recognize who he was seeing.

"Because you can't seal things like Magatsuhi and Naohi," Shikoku's voice said which had him looking past Fǔ Yáng to his grandfather.

"You can't?" the kitsune sputtered.

"I thought you were leaving," Sesshōmaru said pointedly, which his grandfather ignored.

"Midoriko was playing with forces that she did not understand, same with that miko who sealed the spirits in the well, Magatsuhi and Naohi are not mere spirits, they are forces of life," Shikoku explained. The Honekui no Ido could never contain them if it wanted to, for that is not the purpose nor the design of this well."

"And what is the purpose of this accursed well?" Sesshōmaru asked.

"To be honest, I don't know," he admitted. "It was a gift from Emperor Tiāngǒu for my daughter's mating of their son, and heir. Tōga was the one to discard it, though what it was I do not know only that it came here, and it started creating problems. When Tōga finally located the damn hole this well is from, he erected the well around it and made a guard. I have never known what this is or what it should do, merely that it has created more heartache and trouble than it is worth."

"When did Tōga come to Japan?" Sesshōmaru asked. He had never learned his father's personal history, never finding it of importance to him. Tōga and he had had a complicated.

"Around the same time as the Yayoi people," Shikoku answered. "He is was a the first; he said he was a place called Qi."

Sesshōmaru nodded as he stood up. "Very well, I will speak with the links I have," he growled.

"You could always speak to your father's people," Shikoku said. Sesshōmaru didn't answer this as he walked away from the well, he was reluctant to leave, but if Magatsuhi had been released other, more dangerous beings could also be released. The humans had put thousands of yōkai in that well, and there was the matter of he didn't know what that well actually was.

* * *

Kagome was stunned when she saw Shippō appear dragging Kohaku accompanied by a person who looked like Hiten.

"Shippō!?" she shouted.

"Go speak with her, I will take him," the other yōkai said.

"Thank Kami you are safe!" Shippō shouted as he jogged over to her and her children. She found herself wrapped up in a tight hug as Shippō scented her hair like a nervous child; he had done this occasionally as a child.

"What is going on?" she asked as he pulled away.

"Where are you taking Kohaku?" Sango appeared.

"Kohaku merged with Magatsuhi, Sesshōmaru separated them using Tenseiga," he explained. "Sōten is taking Kohaku to the dugeons."

"NANI!?" Sango shrieked as she tried to hand off her baby to him to take after Kohaku but Shippō caught her arm.

"No, you don't want to do that," he promised.

Suddenly there was a pulse of energy as Sesshōmaru materialized and stalked after Sōten and Kohaku.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Sango shouted.

Sesshōmaru waved his hand dismissively as he walked up to the giant palace, guards and people were moving out of his way, bowing, giving greetings, and praises as he walked. Kagome was startled at the reverence for which people acted for Sesshōmaru's return as he moved up the steps of the Castle.

"Let me go I have to go speak to Kohaku!" Sango said.

"You don't want to get involved with this, Sango," Shippō said firmly.

"He's just a boy Shippō!" she started.

"By human standards and yōkai he's of mating age which makes him an adult, he is also supporting himself as a taijiya which makes him independent, he will be accountable for this," Shippō stated firmly.

"But!" she started.

"He will be accountable for this, especially because he released Magatsuhi, though we don't know what happened," Shippō said.

"And you think Sesshōmaru will be fair to him!?" Sango shrieked.

"Hai, I do," he admitted.

Kagome was inclined to agree; Sesshōmaru seemed reasonable and fair, or he had been in the last eight years from what she had heard. She doubted that Sesshōmaru would kill Kohaku outright unless Kohaku did something truly offensive to Rin or said something; so she didn't think Kohaku to be in immediate danger. If anything, Kohaku loved Rin a little too much to do something intentional to harm her, but if Magatsuhi had changed that Kagome didn't think Kohaku's prospects looked good.

"Why!?" Sango sobbed.

"Let's go sit, rest we're still learning what's going on. And Ren and Mitsuru need you," Kagome said collecting Sango from Shippō. Shippō nodded to her before he jogged after Sesshōmaru.

"I knew, I knew he was too soft, too sweet," Sango whispered. "He's not meant to be a taijiya!" she sobbed as she struggled to stay upright. Kagome got them back to their seat and they sat with the four babies. And Sango's other children playing with the village kids to keep them calm.

* * *

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Walking through the inuyōkai territory he walked up to Tsuzuki Castle, stalking through it as he tracked down InuYasha and that monk. He found them in his mother's gardens.

"What did your mate and you do to Magatsuhi?" he demanded sharply, which had both Miroku and InuYasha's heads swivelling to him.

"No greeting for your beloved mother?" Kimi pouted, he snarled loudly. InuYasha's ears flattened on his head, and Kimi reassessing him seriously.

"Magatsuhi!" he snapped.

"We… they were trying to make Kagome make a wish," he explained. "We were, I don't know where, but we were separated and trapped in eternal darkness. It was… there were a lot of demons, and I couldn't get to Kagome. Tetsusaiga pulsed, and I followed it, eventually I found Kagome, Magatsuhi was pressuring her to make a wish and she wouldn't, she kept saying that I was coming, so when I did that, that was when she made her wish. She wished the Shikon no Tama would disappear."

"That was the exact wish?" Sesshōmaru demanded. He wanted to know what exactly the wish was and why Magatsuhi and Naohi were in that well. But to know that he would have to know exactly what was wished for.

"Hai, 'Shikon no Tama disappear!', she shouted it loudly."

"If I ask her she had better have the same answer," he warned seriously. His wounds were aching and the fight with Magatsuhi had been enough to aggravate what receeding Rin had managed of the curse with Kagome's aid.

"What is this about, Sesshōmaru?" his mother asked.

"Ask grandfather, he should be here soon," he stated as he left them in the gardens to go find InuYasha's miko. He followed the out of place spiritual aura in this castle and found her near the entrance of the castle in the public park his people had made for the pups to play. The overwhelming human stench annoyed his nose but he ignored them as he went through the crowd and saw the miko hugging the taijiya who was sobbing hysterically.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" the taijiya came rushing to him, throwing herself at his feet. "I beg for leniency on…" she sobbed.

"Enough," he stated. "For now the brat lives, miko," he motioned for her to follow him, he left a stunned taijiya behind as he led the miko to a more private part of the park.

"What is it? What's going on? What is this about Magatsuhi!?" she started.

"Silence," he cut her off. "When you destroyed the Shikon no Tama what was your exact wish?" he demanded.

"I…" she stammered as he loomed over her. "I… why?"

"The wish?" he reiterated.

"I wished for the Shikon no Tama to disappear," she said. He frowned as he left her then to go to the dungeons. Sesshōmaru paused when he made it into Tsuzuki Castle and paused as his body trembled with the weakness the wounds were inflicting, it felt like a thousand iron bands were tightening around his body, squeezing the air and life out of him which had him growling lowly.

"My lord!?" Sōten appeared, he growled when she got too close to him.

"Nani?" he demanded.

"Jaken-dono is watching the prisoner," she said.

"Where did you put him?"

"East prisons," she replied.

He nodded as he left her to go speak to Kohaku.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

It was late evening when Rin saw Sesshōmaru appear with a small bundle. Rin looked at several garments, and a container of food. Sesshōmaru set it down.

"Arigato," she murmured.

"You will be wearing the armor," he warned.

"But…" she started.

"It's been cleaned," he said as it seemed to materialize from no where else. Which was startling. Rin looked over the armor, it was meticulously clean, which she found comforting. Before she could protest he was putting it on her, with care.

"Arigato, my lord," she said. Sesshōmaru nodded as he finished securing the arm bands. She smiled as she played with the pearl. "Normally this is the other way around," she said softly.

"Rin," he sighed as he tied the sash.

"I've seen you off to war," she pointed out. "I'll be safe," she promised.

"Hai, you will," he agreed as he finished securing Bakusaiga to her before putting her kaiken in her hand. She put it in her sleeve, and she smiled as they walked out of there.

"I'm ready!" she decided confidently as she let him collect her and they went darting through the air towards the well. She was surprised when they landed there and the sun had set as the stars were starting to emerge. She bit her lip as she neared the well.

"You don't have to go," he pointed out.

"Hai, I do," she whispered, her pearl was heating up under the armor and clothing, she was uneasy with it as she looked between the well and back to him. "I can't fail my lord," she said.

He nodded.

"I'll be back before you know it," she smiled.

He nodded before he spun her back to him and his mouth was crashing down on hers as his claws tangled in her hair and he pulled her closer, her body arched up against his as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers tangling in his hair. Sesshōmaru kissed her like it was the last time, which had her kissing him back with just as much reverence. She enjoyed it as she hummed in delight before his claws traced down her neck to her mark, which made it feel like there was lightning racing through her veins. He pulled away, nipping her bottom lip as he pulled away as his nose traced hers.

"Stay safe," Rin murmured as she traced his stripes before she darted towards the well and leapt down it before she lost her nerve, she felt it engulfing her as brilliant lights around her.

* * *

Tōga watched Rin leap down the well before he darted to Setsuna, he saw Izayoi standing on her engawa.

"Rin is fine, she just left," he said landing beside her which had her jolting as she spun on him, her dark eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Where did she go?"

"Whenever she belongs to continue her mission," he answered.

"And you're certain she's safe?"

"Hai, she's as safe as she could be," he admitted.

"How do you know?"

"Because Sesshōmaru wouldn't have let her go if she wasn't safe."

"Thank Kami," she breathed.

"I'll keep you informed," he said as he let energy engulf him and he darted off.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Kimi watched Sesshōmaru storm out of her gardens in as much dramatics as he arrived which had her two guests looking confused.

"What was that about?" InuYasha asked.

"I do not know, entirely; yet." She admitted as she looked at the two men in her garden. Leaving her garden, she gestured for the attendants to take care of the monk and InuYasha.

Kimi saw her son swiftly vanish from the castle halls and frowned as she looked around, she could feel the Meidō Stone warming on her chest which had her fidgeting with it as she looked around. The last time the stone had acted like this it had torn her soul from her to go retrieve Rin from whenever Rin had been reincarnated.

She frowned.

If Tōga had arranged this to be another test for their son, and Rin was the price to be paid she'd summon his spirit back from the netherworld and she would shred his hide. Also, if Magatsuhi was a threat he would have her to contend with.

Kimi was enough like her father that she would raze the earth where Magatsuhi existed if there was a threat on what was hers.

Still, the Meidō Stone was pulsing and she didn't like it.


	48. Ikigai

いきがい

"A reason for being"

'A reason to get up in the morning'

To enjoy the meaning of life - passion, purpose, something one lives for

* * *

**III: 1**

* * *

**Year 1573...**

**Tsuzuki Castle, Shikoku InuY** **ōkai** **Pack Territory, Japan...**

Kimi stared at her son's devastated form, and the small, dead human girl laying there. The girl was neatly laid out, her kimono was pristine, her hair was well groomed, her fingers were clean, and her bare feet had dirt and callouses on them. The small kappa was sobbing rather hysterically, and annoyingly loud.

The Meidō Stone was pulsing against her breast and she looked at the girl. She remembered the onna, the wild onna who had laughed and danced, who could fight beside Sesshōmaru and who had kept him safe when Kimi could not. The girl was that onna, she had no doubts of that which was why she pondered about the price of tearing out her soul to go retrieve the girl.

No doubt the child had been reincarnated already, mortal souls did have cycles they went through, she would wager that Rin's was already reincarnated.

"Little demon, why are you crying?" she asked softly.

"The name's Jaken, my lady. It just that Sesshōmaru-sama by his very nature will never shed tears so I must cry in his stead!" the green creature howled.

"Oh, is that how you feel, Sesshōmaru?" Kimi asked. The confirmation would be needed before she would tear her soul out to go find the girl's.

Sesshōmaru's confirmation was by the listless way he looked at the body. Good Kami she hoped he hadn't marked her already.

"This is her last chance. You understand?" she asked, walking for the girl she pulled the Meidō Stone over her head and put it over the girl, seeing the mark and smiling before she felt her soul fuse with the girl's as she was torn through the cycles and she found herself standing in a strange place, which was loud and encased in heavy scents.

She could feel the girl's soul, she was near…

* * *

**July 23rd, 1984...**

**Tokyo, Japan...**

It was a quiet morning in the park, she had snuck out alone, without thought or fear for what she was doing, she was a big girl after all, and she could go to the park all by herself. She didn't need them to take her! Her mommy and daddy would be so proud of her for being a bit then she would go find her brothers! In a little bit then she would go find her brothers!

Rin counted her steps, looked both ways when she crossed the street, and made it to the greenery, where she giggled and skipped in delight.

It was summer, and there were a few butterflies fluttering about, and there was mist clinging to the park this early morning.

Her name was Zaizen Rin, she was eight years old, she had three big brothers! Ken'ichi, Tomomi, and Yasu were all dweebs though and she wasn't a baby, she was a big girl, and she could keep up with them. But they told her to prove it so she was here this morning. Rin giggled in triumph for making it to the park, now she would chase some butterflies! And pick some pretty flowers before there the other girls got here to tear them all out. Rin did not like the girls in her class, and she didn't want to see them today.

She faltered in her steps when there a flash of silver, and she looked around. There was a wooded area of the park, where the mist clung the most determinedly this morning. Thick and heavy, like a soft cloud. Her friends and brothers were scared of the woods, but not she as she stood up from her little flower patch and scanned the mist again.

There!

She saw it! A fluffy, large, pure white inu with the prettiest gold eyes stared at her. There was a crescent moon on the center of it's head, and she smiled as the flowers dropped from her fingers and she chased after the dog, running out of her poorly tied shoes. She raced determinedly after the inu.

Rin was following the inu determinedly, leaping over roots, and moving through the trees and mist, it felt too familiar and like she was home. She skidded to a halt when there was a strange ripple in the mist, and she looked at where the inu had disappeared. Biting her lip she looked around, it didn't feel dangerous, but rather… safe. Stepping into the barrier Rin gaped as she stared at the prettiest onna she had ever seen sitting elegantly like an empress!

Her hair was white, drawn up in an elaborate style and still long, there eyes were brilliant gold, like the sun, with a purple crescent moon on her brow and two bright magenta lightning bolts on her cheek, her eye lids were the same color as the small lightning bolts on her cheeks. The onna's lips curved in a happy smile as she poured tea at the little table she had set up. The furs she wore were white, and looked so fluffy and soft, like a cloud! The lady was also wearing a pretty kimono, almost overly dressed in this summer's heat. And she played with a massive stone around her neck.

"I have been looking for you for a while now, child, Fate did not make it easy," the lady chuckled as she poured tea in a second cup, now Rin noticed her bright red nails, which were more like claws.

"I…" Rin blinked and looked around.

"Whatever are you wearing?" the lady asked. Rin looked down at her jumper, she was wearing one of Ken'ichi's old hoodies which covered most of the jumper she was wearing, she had lost her socks, and her tights had a massive run in them. Rin hid her hands behind her back and smiled sheepishly.

"Ken'ichi likes the New York Mets," she giggled; and she liked the hoodie because it was bright brilliant blue with orange! Blue and orange were her favorite colors after all. Her daddy was an American, her family lived in Hawaii which was really pretty! She liked Hawaii alot, and her cousins and grandparents in America. But they lived in Japan with her moma's family, and Rin liked Tokyo lots, but it felt wrong here, too big and loud. Her American cousins took baseball seriously! Ken'ichi, Tomomi, Yasu and she were New York Mets fans, their cousins like the Yankees, Dodgers, Giants, and Mariners fan; which was just weird but Joey was weird.

"I see," the onna chuckled.

"I'm Rin," she smiled and bounced on her toes seeing the lady's expression change from bewilderment to ease.

"I'm Kimi-sama," she said and Rin giggled as she looked around the clearing as she skipped up to the little table set up with the tea.

"You're pretty!"

"Arigato, you are very beautiful yourself," she chuckled.

"I'm looking for an inu!" Rin said looking for the big white, fluffy, inu she had been following.

"I see, are you disappointed to find me?" Kimi-sama mused resting her chin on her fist.

"Hai, I thought…" Rin trailed off before shaking her head. "It's silly to think you're the inu!"

"Not really little one, here you are," Kimi-sama said when Rin made it to the table then. Rin carefully picked up the china cup, it was very pretty, just like Kimi-sama. "And I wager you thought I was someone else," Kimi mused idly.

Rin said nothing. She knew it was silly, but she had a silver dream friend who also had a crescent moon on his forehead.

"He's my son," Kimi-sama informed her. "I'm here on his behalf, little one."

Rin stared at the lady now as she sipped her tea. The lady knew about her silver dream friend!? Rin didn't know if that was good or bad, her parents thought he was her imaginary friend, and her brothers thought he was an anime character, but he wasn't, Rin knew he wasn't. There was no way he was! He was too real, too sad to be her imagination.

"Would you like to know his name?"

"Hai," Rin said softly with a small nod.

"Sesshōmaru," Kimi-sama said.

"Sesshōmaru..." Rin carefully turned over the name on her tongue. She liked the name a lot! The name felt familiar, it resonated with something within her heart, like that was who she was awaiting.

"Would you like to know why I'm here, little one?"

"Hai," she nodded and accepted the sweet Kimi-sama pushed before her. Rin nibbled on the biscuit; it was yummy, not like anything she had ever had before but it tasted familiar.

"You have a very important, life altering choice before you, little one. There is no right, and there is no wrong answer, this is your choice," Kimi-sama said. "But I'm here to offer to take you back. I see fate was kind to you this time, you have your mother, your father, your brothers again, you have a good, kind life in this time.

"I can offer you no love and ease in the life I can return you to, I cannot offer you your family back, or a kind life. But I can promise you that Sesshōmaru will be there, and he will do everything to keep you alive, happy and safe. Should you return, you will see what destiny stole from you, but you will lose what fate kindly restored to you."

"I want Sesshōmaru-sama!" Rin stated.

"Be very sure about this Rin," Kimi-sama said. "I cannot bring your soul back from it's next incarnation."

Rin hummed a bit as she looked at the tea. "Hahaue and Chichiue have Ken'ichi, Tomomi, and Yasu, Sesshōmaru-sama is all alone and still sad. I should be with him," she nodded.

"You wish to return to your lord?"

"Hai!" she smiled. "Hahaue and Chichiue will be ok, so will my ani, Sesshōmaru-sama needs me!"

"Very well," Kimi-sama gave her a small, sad smile, as her claws reached forward and wiped crumbs off Rin's cheek. "You are far better than anyone truly deserves, and I am truly sorry for what will come."

"Sesshōmaru-sama needs me," Rin reaffirmed with a smile and nod.

"You are his Rin," Kimi-sama chuckled sadly. "We should be off now, little one, it is a long journey to return a soul to it's previous incarnation," Kimi-sama said standing and offering Rin her hand.

"I should say goodbye," Rin mumbled.

"I have a feeling you'll see them again," Kimi-sama promised.

"You think!?"

"Hai," she nodded as she crouched to Rin's level. "You'll be with them again."

"Okay!" Rin smiled as she accepted Kimi-sama's hand and skipping beside the lady into the mist and stars.

* * *

Airi slipped from her husband's sleepy grasp to start on making breakfast for her four black holes and husband. Drawing her hair up she grabbed a robe and walked through the house.

It had been about fifteen years for Airi since moving to Tokyo, her family had resided in Nagasaki before she had moved here. Her mother's passing fifteen years ago had given her father and her the freedom to come to Tokyo, and it was here she had met her husband. Zaizen Kazuo was a Japanese American citizen, his family was in Honolulu. Their fathers had fought opposite sides of the War, and somehow, they were the dearest of friends now. Airi and Kazuo had started arranging for breaks in Hawaii and life in Japan, it was a good life for them.

Never in a million years would she have thought herself to marry a Yankee, Kazuo was a shock to her life. But it was a pleasant surprise, with their life here, three sons, and a daughter. Life was good for them. They were even in a good neighborhood of Tokyo, a large house, and a good marriage.

Her kids wouldn't be awake yet, unless it was Rin, but Rin would hide out in her bed until she could smell breakfast. Her daughter was not a graceful waker, and if Rin had it her way, she would probably sleep the entire day away. Airi's sons were different, the moment they woke they hit the ground running. Her eldest at thirteen was a continually active boy, and his brothers followed his lead. The thought had her chuckling, soon there'd be boys awake, so she would have to make breakfast sooner rather than later.

Airi paused as she walked into her kitchen and stared at the open front door, her hands trembled. She had locked the door last night, her hands trembled as she spun on heel and ran up the stairs of her house. Throwing open her kids' doors, she moved, and paused when she reached Rin's room.

Rin's room was empty, her pictures of that silver man with a crescent moon were hung up carefully, and her bed was made neatly. But her shoes were missing, and her room though was empty.

"Rin!" Airi shouted as she started walking the halls, looking for Rin in her normal hiding spots. Rin had a peculiar habit of hiding well when she wanted to. She ran as she looked, her husband was startled awake when she ran into their room, she skidded to look under their bed.

"Rin!"

"Airi? What's?" Kazuo started as he rubbed his eyes.

"The front door was open, Rin is not here!" she said as she shedded her sleepwear and grabbed easy clothes to wear.

"Airi," he started as he was up and grabbed a shirt and sneakers.

"I don't want to hear it Kazuo,," she started.

"She probably went to the park," he said.

"I'm going to look for her," she started.

"No, you stay with the boys, I'll go," Kazuo said as he jogged out of the house, leaving her before she could protest. "Call the police!" he shouted as he ran.

* * *

Zaizen Kazuo jogged into the park and looked around for his daughter, she couldn't have gotten far, she was barely eight for the love of kami! She couldn't just disappear! This wasn't New York or something!

Kazuo's family had immigrated to the United States back in, they had come to the Hawaiian Territory a few years after the Sanriku earthquakes. His father had been a very proud United States Marine, and though his family had been put in internment camps, his father still spoke with pride about his country and his service. Kazuo was the first member of his family to return to Japan since his great-grandfather had left, Kazuo and his father had started a travelling business between Hawaii and Japan, his father's hotel was a nice resort now, and a vacation hot spot; they had several more throughout Hawaii. Kazuo had visited all of the United States, loving his home country, but New York was where children vanished! New York or Chicago or Los Angeles! Not Tokyo.

He stumbled when he saw his daughter's shoes.

"Rin!" he shouted, looking up as they headed for the trees. His baby girl was fearless, she would run headlong into the dangers without knowledge to fear, he stared at the woods of the park and ran into them. She had a habit of exploring forests she should, she did it in Hawaii and here, he had thought living in Tokyo she wouldn't be as inclined to just run off into the parks or gardens!

" ** _RIN!_** " he shouted as he looked around for any trace of her.

She couldn't have gotten far, this wasn't like the incident Kaua'i where she had no idea where she was going. He looked around for signs of Rin, she couldn't not have gotten far! She was barely eight!

"RIN!" he shouted again, and continued running. He didn't know how long he was out there before he ran to the street for a cop, he had… she couldn't… she had to be somewhere!

"Officer!" he shouted.

"Sir," the man turned to him.

"My daughter, my daughter, she's missing!" he gasped.

"How old?"

"She just turned eight, we think she was at the park, it's where I found her shoes!" he gasped, he felt like sobbing, falling apart and breaking, but now wasn't the time. He had to keep it together.

"Come," the officer said as he spoke in a radio and they both ran for the park again.

* * *

**Year 1573...**

**Tsuzuki Castle, Shikoku InuY** **ōkai** **Pack Territory, Japan...**

Kimi watched as Rin's soul was returned to her body and Sesshōmaru leaned over her and carefully touched the pup's cheek as she coughed, taking a few heavy breaths and her soul rejoining her body as it fused with Sesshōmaru's yōkai power already in her body. She felt terrible for stealing the pup to return to her son, but she was pleased with his relief and joy as he lost face and leaned over the girl.

* * *

Sesshōmaru stared at the girl with nothing but relief pulsing through his veins as he arranged her to sleep on their futon, she curled up on his mokomoko. Carefully he dragged his claw through her hair, and closed his eyes.

That had been too close, he hadn't liked now close that was. Rin had died, he could remember her small frail body growing cold as her life left her body. Now she was warm, her pulse was steadily beating stronger and faster, more and more closely to the original rhythm before she had been killed again.

He would have to be more careful with the pup, he could leave her out and about, he would have to entrust her to humans and to his mother for tutelage.

"Sesshōmaru-sama?" she whispered and he looked down at large brown eyes. "Can I stay with you forever and ever?"

He just slid his claws through her hair and nodded.

"I'm happy you're here," she mumbled as she hugged his mokomoko again and smiled.

He didn't respond to that, he would have to work harder to keep her safe, there would not be a third time to bring her back. He wouldn't be able to chance losing her again.

* * *

**July 26th, 1984...**

**Tokyo, Japan...**

Zaizen Rin's face was plastered everywhere, it was a family photo from the family reunion in Hawaii just before her birthday.


	49. Ikigai

いきがい

"A reason for being"

'A reason to get up in the morning'

To enjoy the meaning of life - passion, purpose, something one lives for

* * *

**III: 2**

* * *

**Year 1573...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Rin could feel the summer dying and she was eagerly awaiting it. It was the first time since her parents death that she had stayed with humans, she had been utterly miserable. If it was not for Shippō and InuYasha she'd have gone insane, she knew that. But today was special!

Today, without her lord being aware of anything, because he was not here to collect her, but he would be soon! She had the first red leaf of autumn clutched tightly in one hand as proof, she had been carrying it around since she had found it. But in finding it she had discovered something else, she didn't want to leave Shippō or InuYasha behind yet. She had forgotten how good it was to have brothers, even when they were pains in the butts. So today was the day she would accept being a part of Shippō's skulk.

She and Shippō had talked about it a lot in the past week of her finding the red leaf she was faithfully carrying around. And there was a way, there was a simple way she could be adopted into his skulk, and all that it would require was the exchange of blood and a vow of family. She liked that idea!

Sesshōmaru-sama was her pack, but it had been a long time since she had had a family and if Shippō wanted her as a sister, then she wanted him as a brother.

So they stood there in the clearing of Honekui no Ido as she held up the small knife Jaken-dono had given her when she had been left with the humans.

"Are you ready?" she asked as she tucked the leaf into her obi.

"Hai, are you?" he asked while his tail flicked nervously.

"Hai," she agreed as she produced the tiny knife and handed it to him.

"Just exchange blood and it'll be good," he smiled as he slid the knife over his tiny palm.

"Hai," she agreed, his blood was red like hers she noted. Taking the knife from him she sliced a linear mark on her own palm as they held out hands to shake on it.

Once the blood touched she gasped as it felt like fire raced into her blood, she heard Shippō yelp but she couldn't focus as there was a blast of yōkai energy around them whirling around wildly before it imploded on them and expoloded around them leaving them standing in ruin grass.

"That was…" Shippō said pulling his hand to look at it.

She looked at her own palm and saw a green mark like the violet mark Sesshōmaru had given her.

"That was less painful than I thought it would be," Rin admitted.

"Imouto!" he laughed.

"I'm not younger!"

"You are, I'm the elder kitsune!" he declared.

"I'm bigger!" she shouted as she chased him now.

"Not for much longer!" Shippō shouted as he ran.

"Get back here you squirrel!"

"I'm a fox!"

* * *

It was the first autumn after Magatsuhi's attack, the first autumn he had come to collect Rin.

Naraku's defeat in the spring had lead him to leaving Rin behind to seek information on the mark Magatsuhi had put on him. Kaede had been persistent about him leaving Rin entirely, and he had been reluctant to leave at all, but he knew that Rin would have to become accustomed to mortals sooner or later. She was not a kitsune kit or inuyōkai pup, she was a human pup and that meant she would have to know humans. There were probably things about her frail species only they could teach her, and he knew next to nothing about humans. However, Rin was his, and he would not let her go for the sake of appeasing humans who did not understand what it was that she meant to him, and his pack.

Reaching the outskirts of Edo he caught Rin's scent wafting through the forest, and heard her laughter. Instincts had him seeking her out, the mark made it easy to find her which had him looking down at the clearing Honekui no Ido was centered, and saw Rin with the kitsune kit InuYasha and his miko had adopted playing with green kitsunebi. Sesshōmaru stilled as he recognized the game, the elaborate game he and Rin used to play when he was a pup at his grandfather's palace.

The Kami there had thought it funny, and even a wild kitsune there had found it interesting.

Sesshōmaru rested on the tree branch wrapping his mokomoko around it as he watched the elaborate game. Rin laughed as she chased the kitsunebi, occasionally her little mortal fingers seemed to catch it, manipulating the flames around her hands before it fluttered free and she and the kitsune would scamper after it. Their bond was growing, he saw, Rin was displaying yōkai characteristics, not many, but some to make her odd to the humans no doubt, he would have to speak with his mother about this. The onna had been formidable, even if only a fragile human, she was skilled enough at manipulating their bond, drawing on his yōkai energy to be so much more than a mere human. The pup was displaying these skills and abilities, he smiled inwardly as he sent her a flare of energy and watched her laugh as the kitsunebi flared up on her fingertips without burning her. She turned laughing and saw him.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" she dropped the kitsunebi as she ran for the tree he was in.

"Rin," he greeted.

"You've returned! How was your trip!? Where did you go? Was it long? Did Jaken-dono get poisoned again? When can I go? Can I show you my hut!? Kaede-obaa-san says I'm learning really fast! Oh! I should show you my calligraphy! Did you bring me anything? Is A-Un with you? Is Jaken-dono here!? I have missed Jaken-dono, he was teaching me to gamble, though Kaede-obaa-san says I'm not supposed to, it's not proper. I do not like it here, my lord, can I stay with you?" she rambled. He dropped from the tree before she started climbing up to him and watched her smile as she chattered animatedly.

"Rin," he cut off gently.

"Oh, gomen, I'm so happy to see you my lord!" she smiled as she bowed slightly and he moved his arm a bit which had her running right into his chest, through her arms around his neck. "But can I stay with you?" she asked.

"I'm here to take you for the winter," he said, lifting her with ease. He saw the kitsune's look of disbelief as he ran ahead to alert the village no doubt.

"Oh Thank Kami!" she declared dramatically. "I do not like living in a human village my lord, I miss Jaken-dono and A-Un," she smiled. "And I really miss you, my lord!"

"You were playing with that kitsune kit," he said.

"Shippō and Kohaku are the only ones that play with me, and it's not the same thing," she pouted a bit. "I like our games," she said. "I like hide and hunt, and no one telling me what to do or how to do it, and I miss swimming! It was so hot and Kaede-obaa-san wouldn't let me swim not even a little bit! InuYasha said I'd drown, but Jaken-dono taught me to be the bestest swimmer!"

"The best, bestest is not a word," he said softly.

"I'm the best human swimmer, I never drown," she persisted taking his correction.

"I will speak to them," he promised.

"Arigato, but it won't matter, I'm staying with you, forever and ever and ever!" she smiled.

He raised a questioning brow at her.

"I am!" she persisted. "Jaken-dono said a mortal can't do it, but I'm staying with you my lord, forever and ever."

"Do you really want to stay with an old man?" he asked dryly.

"You don't look that old, my lord," she stated.

He frowned slightly.

"I think people mistake the white hair for old, but you're inu daiyōkai, you have very handsome and pretty, white hair!"

"I am nearly a thousand years old Rin," he said levelly.

"But my lord! You look so young," she persisted.

He chuckled a little, he was young by daiyōkai standards, not even a thousand and already surpassing his father. "Appearances are deceiving," he reminded her.

"My lord has never deceived me," she huffed.

"No," he agreed. "But do you wish to remain with this old man?"

"Forever and ever and ever!" she smiled. "Even when Rin is old and grey like Kaede-obaa-san!"

"You will return in spring," he reminded her as they neared Edo and he set her down. Rin skipped to her place on his left side, but she faltered at his declaration.

"Must I, my lord?" she whined, her fingers tugging on his sleeve in her discomfort at this new information.

"Hai," he nodded. "You must, for me."

"Hai my lord," she said solemnly.

They walked in step him shortening and slowing his steps for her small frame. She continued her lively bantered and he nodded, hummed and responded occasionally. She never seemed put off by his lack of conversation skills, but he had never really developed them. Why should he when he never wanted to manipulate his words, he said what he meant and meant what he said. The humans gasped, dropping to the ground and averting their eyes, he wondered why, but ignored it as he listened to Rin. Until a small toddler ran into his leg, which had him looking down at the new human pup who trembled; the pup was obviously young on sure legs but unsteady, he heard the pup's caretaker gasp in horror, and watched the woman flinch as she pressed into the side of her male companion. Sesshōmaru looked at the pup, and Rin giggled as she shyly waved to the human pup.

"Rin," he said softly.

"Sesshōmaru-sama, this is Junpei," she said with a smiled.

He nodded slowly, he did not remember Rin being so young, and wondered what she had been like at this age. She had obviously been trouble, but still, he wondered. He looked at Rin again, and she smiled happily at the pup who was wobbling on his legs. Sesshōmaru snaked his mokomoko behind the pup when he stepped back and tripped. There was a collective gasp as the pup fell onto him, Sesshōmaru wrapped the pup up and lifted it over the crowd of people to it's caretakers, handing it to the female before there could be more strangeness. The pup squealed in delight as he unwrapped his mokomoko, he growled a bit in discomfort as clumsy fingers tore at his fur, but with the pup successfully detangled he withdrew his mokomoko and inclined his head for Rin to continue.

Rin relaunched into her animated tale of her battle of wills against a fish, and how she had been using Jaken's techniques for her hunt. He was pleased to hear her hunting prowess was still serving her well and that she was wise enough to stay out of the fisheries. She was very enthusiastic about the gardening aspects of her life here when they arrived at Kaede's hut, where the monk, a heavily pregnant taijiya, and InuYasha were awaiting them with the kitsune kit peaking out behind InuYasha's leg.

"Rin is returning to her lord!" Rin declared.

"Rin!" the taijiya gasped.

"That bastard isn't taking you anywhere, get in the hut, Rin," InuYasha stated.

"No! I'm returning to my lord!" she shouted over everyone. "Sesshōmaru-sama promised! And I'm returning!" she stated now slipping behind him, hugging his leg.

"Rin, this behavior is unbecoming," he stated as he assessed the group.

"Hai my lord," she mumbled.

"You will stand at my side, and do not mumble," he ordered sharply.

Rin huffed but stomped to her proper place as he looked at the group.

"Rin is a spirited little girl," the monk chuckled. "But it would not be wise for her to return to travelling with you into the dangers unknown."

Sesshōmaru didn't respond to that as he heard the old miko finally coming towards them.

"My lord," Rin whispered. He tilted his head slightly to indicate he was listening, she continued. "We won't be in another cave for winter will we?" she asked.

"No," he admitted. "My mother has invited you to the shiro," he informed the group.

* * *

**Somewhere in Musashi Province...**

"But this is nothing!" he whined. Oshiro Nori had just received his father's lands and he was miffed at the lack of wealth despite his father's wealthy lands. He would have to implement heavier taxes, and make the villagers work harder, if necessary he would have to hire the needed troops as support and he didn't like this.

There was also the yōkai problem.

"Edo is quite prosperous, my lord," his advisor informed him.

"Why?"

"They have the protection of a hanyō, the last taijya, a powerful monk and a powerful miko, I've heard, they've also brought stability and peace to the region."

"Boring," he yawned.

"You should travel your lands, get to know the people before you dismiss this as trivial, I've heard that hanyō is the younger brother of the Inu no Tashio of the yōkai, he could be a valuable ally."

"I will think about it," he lied. He didn't want to travel his lands. He had other things he wanted, and his father had left these rich lands poor, he would have to fix that.


	50. Ikigai

いきがい

"A reason for being"

'A reason to get up in the morning'

To enjoy the meaning of life - passion, purpose, something one lives for

* * *

**III: 3**

* * *

**Year 1578...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru had arrived just in time for the human festival that his mate was born on, he had returned from Haeinsa in Joseon for this event. The trip had been rather tiring which was why he was here now. He had been reading the Goryeo Tripiṭaka, he had been looking for leads on the curse from Magatsuhi, he remembered when Rin had fought him about going to Haeinsa when the Mongol Invasion was in full swing, he remembered how adamant she had been about going. Now, having read over all the scripts he could there, he understood what it was about his mate seeking wisdom. There were lots of other temples he could go to, to find information about marks like these, yōkai, kami, human alike, but there had been nothing on his particular curse mark.

Now he was back in Edo, just in time Tanabata, he even had a proper gift for this Rin to celebrate her thirteenth birthday. It was a big deal according to the humans. Sesshōmaru actually knew the spirits this festival was created for and found it utterly ridiculous; but it was one of Rin's favored festivals, not for her birth, but for the wishes and festivities. And he would endure it for her.

Though he wasn't pleased with the lack of success in his hunt for information. Which was maddening enough that a break was needed. This winter he was contemplating taking his mate to Ming, he had a few things to look up with the gods there, and Rin would enjoy Ming.

Sesshōmaru walked into Edo and saw Rin laughing as she walked in step with the kitsune who had adopted her as a littermate.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" she shouted in glee as she ran towards him with a beaming smile.

It was days like this that he was happy Rin had been returned to him by his mother. He softened as people parted, bowing to him as she ran enthusiastically for him. It had been five years since the fall of Naraku. In those five years Sesshōmaru had reluctantly divided Rin's time between him and the humans, he had also fully resumed his role of Inu no Tashio, and managing the four realms in his control, there'd also been the alliances. He was a bit irked with the yōkai coming to Rin when they couldn't reach him, he had heard of her run in with Kōga which had had his mate in a hysterical mess, Jaken had stayed with her the entire summer last year because of Kōga.

Rin slammed into his waist, her arms firmly wrapped around him as she smiled and pulled back a little.

"I'm so happy you're back!" she giggled delightedly.

"Rin," he greeted as he produced her gift.

"Thank you, my lord!" she gasped as she accepted it. "Are you staying for the festival?" she demanded excitedly.

"Hai," he replied. Rin was bouncing on her heels, he could see the village setting up the festival which had him gesturing for her to lead the way. She giggled as she walked forward and started filling him in on all that had happened in the months, he had left her. He was surprised that she could find so much to inform him about her life. Rin seemed to always been amused or having entertainment which was good, he preferred her living life than weeping about being left behind.

He paused as they neared the old miko's home and he saw his brother's mate standing there frowning as he approached. In the two years since Higurashi Kagome had returned he had found it more and more difficult to find time with Rin during the summers. Kagome had also, in this past year, determinedly taken over managing Rin's life, which was an annoyance for him and his mother.

"Rin, Kaede needs your help, with Sango," she said.

"But…" Rin started and gestured to him.

"Now Rin," Kagome ordered sharply which had her sighing.

"Hai, Kagome-onee-san," she sighed dejectedly before he accepted her gift back, slipping the parcel back into his sleeve. She stalked off to go find Kaede and he looked balefully at Kagome who put down her large basket.

"What do you think you're doing Sesshōmaru-sama!?" Kagome demanded.

He didn't respond, he noted that the miko had his brother's mark, bright red on the nape of her neck, her hair had been pulled up because of the heat, exposing the mark.

"You shouldn't be here!" she stated.

"Why should I not be?" he asked levelly.

"She's needs space," Kagome stated firmly. He arched a brow at this, and frowned a little. Two years ago when the miko had returned she hadn't cared about his relationship with Rin, but after Rin's first moon bleed the miko's attitude had changed drastically. It wasn't like he was going to jump her after her first cycle! She was still pup, she was growing, she would continue growing, and if he had it his way she would stay healthy and strong and when she was mature she would be able to make the decision he would place before her and understand the gravity of what was being asked of her.

"Sesshōmaru-sama, she needs to grow up, and she can't do that with you hovering over her like a protective father!" Kagome stated.

His brows rose at being equated Rin's father.

Sesshōmaru was many times over able to be Rin's ancestor, not her father, if they were to look at age. And never once had he indulged his mate like she was his daughter, he had looked after her and seen to her welfare but he had never viewed her as his pup.

"She needs to be free to be interested in her own age group, you are not the kindest creature and kami only knows why she worships you like a kami, but it isn't right," Kagome said firmly.

"I am here for Rin, it is the day of her birth," he shrugged and left the miko.

Sesshōmaru's eyes narrowed when he saw the older human boy who had been besotted with Rin during their travels talking to her, and Rin was playing with two of the taijiya's pups. He could smell the boy's attraction to his mate which had him itching to tear the boy apart.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Rin smiled as she hoisted up the pup at her feet onto her hip and trotted over to him.

"Rin," he acknowledged.

"This is Ken, he's Sango and Miroku's youngest!" she smiled. "This is Sesshōmaru-sama! Can you say hello to Sesshōmaru-sama!?" she asked the drooling pup. Sesshōmaru assessed the pup carefully, which had the pup giggling and reaching for him, he stepped back; he had learned the hard way human pups this young were extremely sticky.

"Go get Kohaku-oji-san!" she giggled as she released the toddling pup in the boy's direction. Sesshōmaru looked at her then at the litter behind her before he tilted his head in inquiry as to what the old miko had needed her for.

"Kaede just needed an extra set of hands," Rin said as she motioned for them to walk, he felt Kagome glaring at him as he walked with Rin.

"Are you well, Rin?" he asked as they walked, she was in step with him on his left.

"Hai," she nodded. "I'm eager to go home though," she admitted and he nodded. He understood what she considered home though he had never forced her to claim him and his pack as such.

"What about you, my lord?" she asked.

"I am well," he lied, the curse mark was burning.

"That's good, Rōyakan was looking for you," she said.

"Did he…?" he started.

"No, it was startling when he found me, but he did not harm me," she admitted.

Sesshōmaru inclined his head in understanding. She would never like wolves, he predicted.

"How was your travels?" she asked.

"Well," he replied and handed her the parcel she had handed back.

"Kagome says I shouldn't be accepting your gifts anymore," Rin informed him as she eagerly snatched the gift into her hands and skipped a head to a trunk so she could open it.

"Has she informed you as to why?" he asked.

"Hai, she says I am of courting age," she replied.

"Hn," he grunted; if anyone wanted to bed a child like Rin they were disgusting and he would skewer them for looking at her. The boy he could not kill for they were relatively the same age, but the men who would 'court' her would be her father's age and he would not permit that.

"I don't want to be courted," she said as she gingerly untied the parcel.

"You will not be courted then," he shrugged.

"Really!?" she asked eagerly.

"Hai, you are a member of the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack, whomever should ask for you will have to ask me and I will simply turn them away until you change your mind," he said.

"Arigato!" she beamed.

He nodded. He would court her when she was ready, for now he would let her grow and learn and find herself.

He watched as she carefully pulled apart the parcel and the gift was revealed.

"It's so beautiful!" she gasped as she held up the kitsune mask he had bought her. She giggled in delight as she slipped it on her face. It covered half her face, the fox was white with red, gold and purple markings, there were a few beads dangling colorfully. He had thought it a gift she would appreciate. "How do I look?"

"Like a proper wild fox," he said as he reached out and fixed her hair a bit. She laughed in delight and ran for the river to see. He collected up the wrappings to be discarded later. He arrived at the river as she was examining the mask before she turned to him, smiling brilliantly.

"Are you staying for the festival, my lord?" she asked as she darted up to him again.

"Hai," he replied.

"Oh! Then you have to try Minako's honey candies!" she declared.

"Oh?" he lifted a brow. His mate was well aware of his sweet tooth, as he frequently stole her sweets. He was also very fond of honey candies in particular, they were a secret favorite, probably only rivaled a few wild berries. Rin was overly fond of peaches and berries, but also honey.

"I'll sneak you a few!" she whispered conspiratorially.

He smirked as he hid his hands in his sleeves. "I would like that, Rin."

* * *

It was the first time in the five years since inheriting his lands that he was reluctantly travelling his lands, and that had brought him to Edo. Which was his only truly prosperous holding. The daimyō stared around at the festivities in well disguised disgust.

He was Oshiro Nori.

He looked around Edo, it was home to the last Yōkai Taijiya, the most powerful miko and monk, and a hanyō, he was well appraised of the town. Riding his horse he wondered what the festivities were for until he saw her…

She was small, slight, young, there was a bright smile on her face, a mask on her head, her black hair flowed around her and she looked like a kami embodied.

"Rin!" a voice called as his horse was heading for her, she just noticed them when she was about to be hit by one of the horses when a flash of silver appeared and the horse reared screaming. There was a slash of a whip which had the horse backing up and Nori found himself staring at a tall, silver man. The man's face was strangely marked, and his amber eyes were burning, the fur and the armor spoke yōkai though.

"You dare to be in my way!?" he shouted as he got the horse under control. The girl was pressed into the yōkai's hip staring at him with startled brown eyes.

"You should pay attention," the man snapped.

"I am the daimyō of these lands!" he shouted.

"Let's just go!" the girl said. "They're only human!" she hissed at the yōkai.

The yōkai growled, his eyes never leaving Nori.

"Oi!" another figure appeared, red and white, leaping from the trees. "Leave him be, Sesshōmaru!"

"You live because of her," the yōkai stated before he motioned for the girl to go and he followed.

* * *

Rin took her lord's hand as they walked, she had only done this as a child but she led him through the village as the booths started opening and sealing their goods.

"Ooo! Look at the sparklers!" she giggled as a couple of the children ran by with them. There would be fireworks and dancing and wishes made tonight! It would be fun, for a change the weather was good, the summer had thus far been brutal in Edo, with serious storms raging down on them.

"Rin," Sesshōmaru pulled his hand free and handed her a small pouch, she stared at it with reverence as she looked at the gold coins inside. "Procure what you desire," he said very indifferently.

"You're not going to find the baka and kill him when I turn my back, are you?" she asked him carefully. Sesshōmaru always took her safety seriously and she knew he had killed humans for merely being within the radius he set for their camp.

"Do you wish me to kill him?" he asked her dryly.

"No! No I don't!" she said quickly.

"Then he lives, for now," he replied.

"Arigato!" she whispered before they resumed walking. She gasped when he pushed her mask over her face and glared up at him, he merely feigned innocence which had her laughing again as they walked.

"Rin!" a voice shouted and she saw Junpei running for her and Sesshōmaru, which had her laughing as she caught the boy.

"Junpei!"

"Sesshu-sama is back!" the six year old declared enthusiastically.

"Hai, he is!" she giggled.

"I made this for you!" he said and she smiled as the child produced a crude piece of calligraphy then.

"Is this my name!?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Hai, Haha-ue said it's your day of birth," he said solemnly.

"Arigato Junpei," she smiled at the child as he beamed at her. "We'll continue sparing tomorrow!"

"Bye!" the boy shouted as he ran off to play with the other village children. Rin smiled at her gift.

"I will hold that," Sesshōmaru said plucking it from her fingers and folding it neatly before slipping it into his sleeve again.

"Arigato," she smiled.

He nodded silently and she chuckled as she went to a stall to get them some of those honey candies, she made sure to get plenty so they could enjoy them when the bonefire happened. Sesshōmaru wouldn't be there at the bonfire but she had no doubt he would be there watching, she would make her wish and probably spend the night staring at Amanogawa while she enticed her lord to share stories of his travels. Her lord had lived a vast lifetime and he did have many stories to share, it was always enlightening to learn from him.

"Rin!" she looked up when her adopted littermate appeared and smiled at Shippō.

"Hey!"

"Hey! Nice mask!"

"Sesshōmaru-sama gave it to me as a gift for my birth!" she said as she pulled the beads to make the brows move which had Shippō laughing.

"He recognizes you as a kitsune finally!?" he asked gleefully.

"No, this is for the tanuki incident," she chuckled. Her lord and her lord's mother had called her a kitsune for the trouble she seemed to create.

"I like it!" Shippō chuckled tugging on one of the beads gently. "But I'm here to tell you that the guy who nearly ran you over is the local daimyō, InuYasha thinks you should make yourself scarce or stick close to Sesshōmaru-sama, apparently this Oshiro-sama is upset about the run in earlier."

"Hai, I will," she promised.

"Oh, here's some cherries! I traded the acorns for these," he grinned.

"Wow!" she gasped staring at the massive cherries which Shippō split between them.

"Have fun!" he said giving her a sloppy salute as he went off on his merry way. She giggled in delight, between the cherries and the candies and the festival tonight was shaping up to be an excellent night!

Skipping back to Sesshōmaru-sama who was speaking lowly with InuYasha she smiled at them both.

"Rin," Sesshōmaru looked down at her.

"We'll talk more about this later," InuYasha said firmly.

"No, we won't," Sesshōmaru snapped as InuYasha ruffled her hair and darted off to find his mate no doubt.

"What was that about, my lord?" she asked.

"It is of no consequence," he dismissed as he looked her over.

"You should wear the mask, my lord," she said absently.

"It is your gift."

"Hai, but it'll hide your markings from that daimyo," she said. She also wanted to see him have a little fun.

"I do not need to hide from a human, Rin," he chided her gently as he snuck a cherry from her fingers and popped it into his mouth as they walked.

"But what if…!" she started.

"I am not my father," he stated firmly. "Besides, the mask looks far better on you than I," he mused.

She giggled. "Very well, my lord! We should go see the activities they have!" she decided.

She could almost swear she saw him cringe, but he nodded as they walked back into the festivities of the festival.


	51. Ikigai

いきがい

"A reason for being"

'A reason to get up in the morning'

To enjoy the meaning of life - passion, purpose, something one lives for

* * *

**III: 4**

* * *

**Year 1578...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru watched as Rin danced with the kitsune and the other children who were brave enough to ask for her to join. He sat at the edge of the clearing in the trees as he enjoyed watching her joy of the events, the happiness was almost palpable as it pulsed reassuring between their bond. There was a pulse of familiar yōkai energy as he caught the scent of Jaken and A-Un, he knew that they wouldn't have missed Rin's day of birth, the coinciding with Tanabata was a happy coincidence for Jaken and his fondness of strange fried foods that humans favored.

"My lord!" Jaken squawked as A-Un threw him from his back and the dragon landed.

He pointed to Rin for A-Un, which had the dragon roaring in delight before running towards her.

"Jaken," he greeted when the kappa as Jaken righted himself and ran to him.

"I see that Rin is pleased with her gift!" Jaken praised.

"What is it Jaken?" he asked tiredly, he had Tenseiga and Bakusaiga propped on his shoulder and he was enjoying the evening, though he had a feeling that Jaken was here to bring that all crashing down on his head; again. Jaken had been the bearer of terrible news for the last four years usually, and it was why Sesshōmaru had taken to never revealing where he was travelling to the kappa when he left to research Magatsuhi.

"There's been an attack on Tsuzuki Castle," he gasped.

Sesshōmaru's eyes snapped over to Rin as he got up and leapt for her, he intercepted her mid spin as she danced with A-Un.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" she gasped.

"I have to go," he said firmly.

"But…"

"Tsuzuki was attacked," he murmured.

"Take A-Un, and Jaken, be safe!" she called as he nodded. Sesshōmaru grabbed the reins of A-Un and took to the night sky as they caught Jaken and went for Tsuzuki Castle. Sesshōmaru was certain his mother would have command of the situation but he was Inu no Tashio and it was his duty to protect their home.

* * *

Rin watched Sesshōmaru fly off with Jaken and A-Un, she bit her lip as she watched him go. She hoped everything at home was alright at Tsuzuki Castle. She knew the shiro was very formidable and her lord's mother and Sōten were two brilliant commanders. And she was disappointed that Sesshōmaru wouldn't be here to enjoy the honey candies, she would sneak them to him through Jaken after this was all over. Sesshōmaru would appreciate that.

"What was that about?" InuYasha asked her. "He tries not to interfere with village events," he muttered.

"Something is happening at his home that required urgent attendance," she said as she looked up him.

"Serves the bastard right," he grunted.

She chuckled as she nudged him in his side.

"Excuse me," a voice said which had her turning to face the voice. Rin blinked at the sight of an older man, his late twenties or early thirties, relatively handsome and with onyx eyes. "I wanted to apologize for nearly running you over with my horse earlier."

"It's fine," she said as she stepped away from the man.

"I'm Oshiro-sama," he said with a slight bow.

"She's not interested, creep, go bug someone else before my brother comes here and skewers you for looking at her while smelling like that!" InuYasha snapped. "Come on kid," InuYasha grabbed her and herded her away.

"Smelling like what!?" she asked in confusion, it had obviously enraged InuYasha.

"Don't worry about it, Rin," he said.

"Ah, my lady!" Miroku chuckled. "Can I have this dance!?" he chuckled.

"Of course!" she giggled as Miroku whisked her off for a fun dance. Rin saw Kagome and InuYasha talking as they danced, and Sango was happily holding her youngest on her shrinking lap.

"Did Sesshōmaru give you the mask?" Miroku asked.

"Hai!" she smiled.

"It's splendid craftsmanship," Miroku complimented.

"Arigato!" she giggled. "He's still thinks I'm a kitsune because of the tanaki incident!"

"Well, between you and Shippō there's never a dull moment for you foxes," Miroku teased.

Rin laughed as Junpei skipped up to her and asked for her to dance with him, which had her slipping from Miroku to Junpei. From Junpei she danced with Shippō again, then to Kohaku and before she knew what had happened, she ended up with Oshiro-sama, which had her tensing.

"Hello," he smiled. "I'm truly sorry about this," he said. "But it appears this is the only way I could get you alone to apologize, I am truly sorry about earlier."

"My lord saved me, so no harm done," she said as she cautiously moved out of his reach. She wanted Sesshōmaru here, now, her lord would never let this happen to her, and she saw Kagome and InuYasha dancing, while Miroku and Sango were leaving with their brood. Shippō was also shamelessly flirting with the ninja girls who had come here to thank Sango for their training, and she didn't see Kohaku. No one would save her from this daimyō.

"Your lord?"

"Hai, Sesshōmaru-sama, Inu no Tashio of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan," Rin said. She hoped to see the customary fear her lord's name normally struck in humans, she didn't like the way this human was looking at her, he was looking at her how the bandits looked at her mother before they had killed her.

"Who is that?" Oshiro-sama asked her.

"He's the inu daiyōkai who rules these lands," she answered.

"I rule these lands."

"It's adorable you think that," she said as she finally pulled away and stalked towards her hut. Kaede would be asleep already, she knew that, Kaede was getting tired in her old age. Getting to her hut she pulled out the sweets and tucked them in the cherrywood box Jaken had given her to be enchanted so no one could steal the sweets from her. Once those were tucked away she pulled off her mask, smiling at it in the dim night's light as she started preparing to pull out her futon. Kaede was sleeping soundly and Rin prepped her blankets.

The festival was going full swing still. Sitting on her futon Rin looked at the little piece of paper she had written her wish down on before the festivities had started. Next year, she mused as she dropped the wish in the ashes of Kaede's hearth before she stretched on her futon.

She hoped everyone was safe at Tsuzuki Castle.

* * *

He was disappointed with his lodgings for the night, they had been unable to offer him a room in the finest house because it was already full. It was said to belong to the monk, hanyō, miko and taijiya, and with three children; he despised children. And the sweet Rin's home was off limits according to the leading family, she resided with the old miko and her 'lord' would apparently end anyone who would so much as looked at her.

"I've never heard of this Sesshōmaru-sama," he said as he sat with his guards.

"Me neither," Hiro said.

"I have," Etsuko muttered.

"How much would it cost to buy that girl?" he asked.

"He won't sell her," a new voice said and he looked at the innkeeper said as they served him sake. "Do not try."

"You have no right to speak to me!" Nori snarled as he snatched up his sake.

"I speak to save your life, do not attempt to buy that girl or Sesshōmaru-sama will unleash hell," the innkeeper said before leaving them. Nori snorted, he doubted that, he would have Etsuko steal her and Hiro after he left.

Once they were wed he would give this Sesshōmaru-sama compensation, but Nori was most interested in gaining Rin.

He liked them at her age, they were always so confused when it was happening, and the pain!

* * *

Rin woke in the morning after the festival and carefully put away her futon and bedding. She put the mask away before Kagome or Kaede saw it and started lecturing her about receiving gifts from Sesshōmaru and how inappropriate that was. Rin didn't see what the big deal was, her lord had been giving her gifts for as long as she had known him. They were never untoward gifts or inappropriate, new kimonos, hair ribbons, hair pins, and other odds and ends. Her lord had been seeing to her care for as long as she had known him.

Walking out into the village she went about prepping for breakfast, collecting eggs and the rice, she would need a few vegetables, which meant she'd have to go haggle with Rei, not something she was looking forward to. Rin didn't look forward to that, but it would work in her favor, she looked up to see the storm rolling in from the east. It was going to be a wet day, she would bet that it would start up in an hour or sooner.

Sighing she dropped off the eggs, and the bag of rice at Kaede's, Kaede was still sleeping soundly. With that Rin checked the water bucket, it was mostly empty, another chore before getting the vegetables, she'd need the water now.

The water would be a bigger need than the vegetables, getting the bucket she started for the well. The river was a safe water source but Kaede had recently taken to saying it tasted muddy, so Rin had started collecting it from the well. Walking through Edo she saw the village waking slowly, but no one was really up but her. She waved at a few farmers as she passed them, they bowed as they left her alone.

She was Sesshōmaru's girl, she was a yōkai's onna, and many of the villagers were wary of her because of that, which was annoying. But she understood the human views on people who are different from them, Rin was different, and she was a dangerous unknown. The villagers probably feared if anything happened to her, for they all knew Sesshōmaru was not keen on mercy. Getting to the well Rin started filling the buckets.

Suddenly hands grabbed her she gasped as she was pulled against a strong body and physicially lifted. She struggled as she squirmed and tried to claw at the grabber's head, she lashed out her feet knocking over the bucket as she tried to escape the hold, she tried escape. Another man appeared grabbing her legs as she struggled, she gnashed her teeth, the man smothering her winced but didn't remove his hand. She could feel the world fading as she struggled.

"Sleep girl," a man ordered, she felt the world slip from her grasp then as she lost the battle with her lungs.

* * *

InuYasha woke when there was a storm raging and groaned, he had had too much sake and now his head hated him. Sitting up he saw his mate, prone on the futon, which had him rubbing a hand over his face as he got up and grabbed his hakama and pulled it one, he was too tired to dress properly. He draped his robe over Kagome as he left to go check on Kaede's place. Rin would already be up and her magic cure for alcohol would be ready if she was kind! Rin was always kind. He didn't get how someone so kind be in his brother's life.

The rain was falling hard, though there was no wind so it just plummeted over him as he walked.

Making it to Kaede's hut he walked in to see her stoking the fires herself.

"Where's Rin?" he asked as he shook his hair out.

"Is she not with Sesshōmaru-sama?" Kaede asked.

"Sesshōmaru left yesterday," InuYasha said blandly.

"Rin didn't come back last night," Kaede said.

InuYasha frowned as he walked up to the sleeping quarters, Rin's scent was clinging freshly to the bedding. He carefully sifted through her things, back tracking her scent. He had seen Rin come to the hut last night, or at least head in this direction. With how her scent was lingering she had come home.

He blinked when he opened her trunk and saw the mask, she had been here.

"You didn't hear her last night or this morning?" he asked as he looked around the hut, he saw the missing water bucket by the other water bucket, which was almost out.

"I haven't seen her," Kaede said firmly.

"I'm going to check the well," he said and walked out, once he was certain that Kaede wouldn't hear him he ran, leaping on rooftops as he went for the well, it was farther on the outskirts of the village. Her scent was gone but he knew her route, Rin wasn't a creature of habits, but when she went about mornings there was a routine she followed. Rin was not a creature of the morning. Getting to the well he looked around, it didn't look like anyone had been here.

Except that overturned bucket.

He frowned as he picked it up, he'd know it anywhere, this was Rin's, Jaken had enchanted it so she would never spill the water.


	52. Ikigai

いきがい

"A reason for being"

'A reason to get up in the morning'

To enjoy the meaning of life - passion, purpose, something one lives for

* * *

**III: 5**

* * *

**Year 1578...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Sesshōmaru had arrived at Tsuzuki Castle last night and been, since then, working with his morhter to sort out the damages. The few attackers left alive were in his mother's prisons, suffering the affects of Kimi's venom. They were weasels mostly there were a few oni, and a couple of hebi in the pack of yōkai that had attacked, but they weren't any members of any of the Clans or Tribes. For the most part they were composed of renegades, which grated his nerves; their audacity at attacking his pack.

"They are renegades, useless fighters thinking our territory would be easy picking because our Inu no Tashio isn't always present," his mother said as they walked the engawa, the heavy storm was falling hard right now, though there was no winds.

"I…"

"I've been defending this territory long before you were born," she said.

"It is…"

"Sesshōmaru you are my pup, you are Inu no Taishō, true, but we do not need you to run this pack," Kimi said.

"I have neglected my duties for the last two and a half centuries," he said levelly.

"Hai, you have, but you were mourning," she replied. "We all understood, we are all fond of her, she will be a great Lady of the West when she takes the mantle from me, but until then I am alpha bitch and I am in charge of this pack. You are not required to be here for this pack to run, Sesshōmaru."

"It is a sign of weakness that I am gone," he admitted.

"No, it isn't," Kimi chuckled. "We are as we always have been, we are strong."

They continued their walk in silence, finally pausing at the northern quarters, he watched the lightning starting to streak through the skies, illuminating the other mountains and clouds of his yōkai territory.

"How is she?" his mother asked.

"She just turned thirteen," he said. "It was the Tanabata festival last night," he informed her.

"The Tanabata festival?" Kimi asked.

"A human celebration she was born on," he explained. Sesshōmaru happened to find a slight fascination with the festival, solely because of Rin's birth.

"She is growing into quite the young onna," his mother mused.

He didn't respond, he would have to work her fighting skills harder. However, his brother and his onna had put Sesshōmaru's training regimen for Rin on hold. Kagome had actually screeched, loudly in his ear, and fought about Rin's training regimens, and the taijiya was too pregnant to train Rin.

"For now, rest, go visit her tomorrow, give her my best wishes," Kimi said.

"You could visit her," he pointed out.

"Too many humans," she shuddered as they walked into the shiro.

"Hai, too many," he agreed, the smells they gave off was enough to annoy even the weakest of noses. However, Rin was there which was enough enticement for him to go there.

"When the weather clears go visit her, this is from me for her thirteenth," Kimi said handing him a fan. "Every proper lady needs a fan," she said.

He nodded as he accepted it and left his mother to walk into his private quarters. The rooms were silent without her, he looked around his living area and sighed as he started removing his armor. Pulling up his hair he changed into lighter garments and examined Magatsuhi's mark as he changed. The mark had spread up to his shoulder, the wound was raw and ached, but the seeping blood had stopped. Which was good. Re-bandaging it he sat on his futon, his fingers trailing over her quilt stitch work.

Stretching out he pondered if he should just return now, but he had left the festival early to deal with this. Rin would understand, she had learned his duties rather young so she would know. Still, he had been enjoying his time with her, he would return tomorrow, the moment he had heard a few of his packmates issues before continuing out of their territory to visit her.

Sesshōmaru didn't remember falling asleep but he remembered the searing panic that woke him up to look up and around his room, he sat up and started reaching through their bond. It was blank, she was unconscious or asleep, he didn't like it. Getting up he changed swiftly, leaving the fan on the draws. Grabbing his armor he pulled it on swiftly as he grabbed Bakusaiga and Tenseiga, jogging out of the castle before taking to the air, he didn't like feeling panic or fear from Rin, InuYasha had better be watching her closely or he was skinning the hanyō after he found what was wrong with Rin!

* * *

InuYasha was so fucked there was no trace of her scent anywhere in Edo! He was so very dead if he didn't find wherever Rin had run off to. Leaping over the huts he skidded back into his and Kagome's hut with Miroku's family, when there was a slam of energy which shook the air more strongly than thunder and he turned to look at his red eyed brother glaring down at him.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshōmaru demanded, his tone was icy calm and unwavering.

"I don't know, I just woke up," he admitted nervously.

Sesshōmaru turned and left in a streak of energy as he went to find her.

InuYasha released a shuddering breath as he ran to get dressed and resume the hunt to find Rin. He had to find Rin, or Sesshōmaru would never forgive anyone, he would raze this village to nothing but a puddle of goo, and he wouldn't stop there.

If there was one thing InuYasha knew for certainty where his brother was concerned it was that the bastard was utterly ruthless, and merciless without Rin.

"InuYasha?" he looked over when a teenager appeared half asleep. "What's going on?" Kohaku yawned.

"Rin's missing," he said as he finished dressing and grabbing Tetsuseiga before runout out to find Sesshōmaru.

* * *

Sesshōmaru hadn't found Rin in Kaede's hut, the miko had squawked that he shouldn't be there when he had snapped Rin was missing which had shut the old woman up. Rin wasn't there, and there was no signs of her being taken from here. He looked through her trunk, noting that one of her kimonos was missing, one of her everyday ones, which had him frowning. She had gotten up this morning, that was something he had not expected, he knew she despised mornings with a passion. He took her fox mask before leaving, it had the strongest scent on it which had him darting back into the rain, part of his mind was sifting through their bond looking for her, but she was most assuredly unconscious.

"I tracked her to the town well," InuYasha shouted from the rooftop which had him leaping for that. There was the bucket Jaken had given her, crouching down as he examined the well's ground. There was no tracks here, the rain had washed them away but he went through Rin's mind to what had had her panicking to wake him.

There had been two, at least, she hadn't seen them, they had come up behind her, and from there her member got blurry. Rin had fought, but she was a small, and weak human compared to whoever had grabbed her, which had him frowning as he got up.

"Where did that daimyō stay?" he demanded when InuYasha landed beside him.

"The daimyō?"

"Yesterday! The human!?" he demanded sharper as he spun on InuYasha.

"The inn!" he shouted.

"Where?" he snarled.

"Largest building in the village!" InuYasha shouted as he darted towards the inn, he didn't care about how this appeared, his mate was scared and had been panicked. Two things he had worked on never letting her feel. He broke the inn door down and snarled at the waking humans.

"Where was the stranger from last night from?" he growled; a village like this everyone knew everyone, that daimyō was new. Sesshōmaru would wager he had taken Rin.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" the innkeeper shouted throwing himself to the floor then.

"The daimyō!" he snapped.

"West, they're from the west there's a big castle about four days from here!" the wife said. He nodded as he darted out. He would find Rin!

* * *

**July 27th, 1984...**

**Tokyo, Japan...**

Airi and her three boys sat in the Tokyo police station, she was running her fingers through Tomomi's hair and she pressed her lips to Ken'ichi's temple while Yasu studiously sat without revealing a thought. Kazuo was talking with the police, he was trying to find leads on their daughter. Kazuo's family would be flying in from Honolulu this evening, while her father was staying at the house keeping a watch in case Rin wandered back into the house. She couldn't contain her nerves, she had kept her other three children close as she could, she didn't want anything else to happen to her children.

William and Betty would land tonight, if Takehiro could be here he would, but he was deployed right now. She just held her children closer as she prayed they would have a lead on Rin soon. She couldn't take this much longer.

It had been four days since Rin had disappeared, she couldn't take this!

* * *

Kazuo dragged his hands through his hair as he talked with the detective.

"Do you have enemies or anyone who would have taken her?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Your family has business in the United States, is it possible," the detective started.

"No, no, we don't work with the yakuza, we don't have problems with the business in Hawaii right now, my father is a retired Marine, my mother is a charity runner, and my brother is a Marine currently deployed. And Ji-Su, we call her Su, is a nurse in Honolulu," he said. "We don't have enemies stateside, my dad runs a tight ship, and a thorough background check on everyone who works for him. We're involved with reform programs, and second chances, there's more people we help than don't! About the closest to this crime shit my father and I get is through _Five-0_ reruns and _Magnum, P.I._! I am not involved with the Yakuza or the Triade either here or in the States!"

"What about here?"

"No, Airi is a teacher, and I have three boys under fifteen," he said. "I don't gamble or sleep around, there's no mistress or anything here, I travel, but we don't have anyone who'd want to snatch our daughter!"

"Ji-Su?"

"Hai, Ji-Su O'Riley before she married Takehiro," he said. "No, she doesn't have enemies, she's a nurse," he mused humorlessly. "They aren't involved with this! My brother's deployed and she's expecting their first kid! In Hawaii not Japan!"

"Anyone in your family that would've taken her?"

"No, Hisakawa is our only family here in Japan, and he's my wife's father," he sighed tiredly. "Have you found my daughter at all? Any leads? Suspects!?" he demanded. This shit happened in New York or Los Angeles, not Tokyo! They were supposed to be safe here! His daughter should've been safe here! This was her home!

"We are looking, but no leads so far," the detective said.

Kazuo just gaped dumbly. He would bet that his father could find Rin faster than these cops and his father's eyes were failing him!

"None of this is helping find my daughter!" he shouted surging to his feet as he gave up his composer. "She's eight years old, this big, she's got black hair and bright brown eyes and smiles all the time, and loves inu! She is missing!" he shouted. "What are you doing to find her!"

"We are following up on leads, and this is helping your daughter," the detective said.

"Bullshit! It's been four days!" he shouted as in frustration.

"The best thing you can do for your daughter, Zaizen-san, is remain calm, and have faith," the detective said.

* * *

**Year 1578...**

**Somewhere in Musashi Province...**

Rin groaned as she came too, shifting as she rubbed her throbbing head and looking around the unfamiliar room, this wasn't her hut or her room, or anywhere familiar which had her slowly pushing herself upright as she looked around. She had never seen this room before, and she looked down to note that she was dressed in a clean white yukata; she didn't own a white yukata. She felt like she had been hit by a horse too!

"I apologize for the roughness of my men," a kind voice said which had her coming fully alert as she tried to scramble back from the voice.

"You had better release me," she warned as she ignored her panic and stared levelly at that useless daimyō who had tried to dance with her at the festival yesterday. Oshiro Nori smiled at her, which had her skin crawling as she looked him over, she wanted get as far away from him as she could, she didn't like the way he was looking at her. Rin knew that look, she had seen it in the bandits before.

"Or what?" he mused. The look could've been playful,

"I'm warning you, Sesshōmaru-sama will come for me!" she warned sharply as she clutched her quilt tightly and glared at him.

"And your yōkai lord might concede to a fair bride price," he said leaning back.

"I don't want a husband," she warned sharply.

"But you will."

"Let me go, right now, and Sesshōmaru-sama might let you live," she offered. The man chuckled as he stood up and walked towards her, Rin scrambled away from him, wishing to kami she had a knife or something to defend herself.

"This Sesshōmaru-sama isn't a real lord, if he's yōkai."

"He's daiyōkai and he is more a lord than you," she spat. A hand lashed out and sent her reeling into the floor hard, as she struggled to get up again, spitting out the blood she tasted as she glared at the human.

"I am the daimyō of these lands!" he shouted. "I am who is in charge here!"

"Lay another hand on me and my lord will tear you apart limb from limb!" she shouted furiously. Sesshōmaru would kill Oshiro Nori for this! Sesshōmaru never tolerated anyone harming her, she had seen him kill humans for less where she was concerned. This was the first time ever though, in the five years since her lord had taken her in that a human had had the guts to even lay hands on her! Sesshōmaru was going to kill him.

"Insolent bitch!" he shouted as he struck her again, Rin collapsed under the blow as stars blew up before her eyes. She groaned as she twisted around just as a foot lashed out hitting her stomach as the air escaped her lungs from the hit.

"You're dead," she growled.

"We'll see," he sneered. "I'm going to enjoy you!" he chuckled darkly as a heel connected with her jaw which had her world going pitch black then.


	53. Ikigai

いきがい

"A reason for being"

'A reason to get up in the morning'

To enjoy the meaning of life - passion, purpose, something one lives for

* * *

**III: 6**

* * *

**November 22nd, 1984...**

**Honolulu, Oahu, Hawaii, United States of America...**

Kazuo sat with his father and father-in-law at the kitchen table in Honolulu, they had flown out for Thanksgiving, the detective had assured him to call if there was any leads.

"What have you learned?" he father, William asked.

"Nothing much," he admitted accepting the sniffer of whiskey. "PI's aren't taking my calls anymore, and the cops have no leads."

"There must be something?" William insisted.

"There's nothing," Shin'ichi snapped angrily. Kazuo dragged his hands over face.

"How's Airi?" his father asked.

"She won't leave the house," he admitted. "Our neighbors, the Higurashi's, are with her right now."

"That isn't alright," Betty appeared.

"I can't get her to leave, mom, I can't get er to go grocery shopping or to the shrine, she just goes to the park or the house," he said. "I'm at a loss for what to do."

"I remember when we lost your sister," his mother said as she sat with them Kazuo nodded.

"I think we should move," he admitted.

"Why?"

"It's been four months," he said. "It's been four months, I have three children who need their mother and I can't even get her to leave Rin's room!" he shouted. "The house is a wreck, the boys have lost mother and sister, and I don't know what the fuck to do!" he gasped. "I don't have any idea what to do, or what's right or what I should be doing! And if this continues I will lose a daughter and a wife! And the boys will lose a mother and a sister and then it's all over."

"You could move here," William said.

"I don't think I'll get Airi to leave Japan," he admitted. They had had a huge fight about him bringing the boys Hawaii for this family holiday. Shin'ichi, who usually sneered at 'American Traditions', had come with Kazuo this year because he was concerned about Airi.

"Where will you move?" his mother asked as he hid his face in his hands.

"As far from Tokyo as I can get," he muttered. "Somewhere untainted by all this, we just… we need a fresh start."

"Of course."

"I'll keep with the family business," he said to his father. The hotel and travel business for their family was a big deal. It was his life, he enjoyed the travel, the work, he liked running hotels and the general work of it.

"Take care of your family first," William said. "Betty and I will come help with the move," he said.

"Thanks," he nodded.

"So where are you thinking?" Shin'ichi asked.

"There's a massive farm I've been eyeing in Nishimeya, fresh air, fresh start; who knows maybe farm will be a good distraction for Airi, she likes gardening so much," he sighed.

"And Rin?"

"They say the odds after seventy-two hours are near zero, it's been four months," he muttered as he felt the tears gathering.

"Hey, she'll come back, I can feel it," his mother said as she hugged him a little. A shuddering choke escaped him as he turned to hug her waist.

* * *

**Year 1578...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Jaken didn't know what had had A-Un so unruly that every inu was complaining about him biting them. Jaken hadn't heard the unruly beast being so misbehaved unless Rin was in danger which was what had him hurrying through the castle. Getting to the beast as it broke out of the stables Jaken barely caught it's tail just as the beast took to the air. He didn't even know what would have A-Un so agitated, but he screeched for the beast to slow down.

Jaken struggled to hold on to the Staff of Two Heads and A-Un's tail.

* * *

**Somewhere in Musashi Province...**

Rin woke as she felt Sesshōmaru thrumming through their bond and slowly pushed herself up, her wrist ached when she did that, looking around she saw she was still wherever they had taken her. She whimpered at the throbbing over her jaw, as she struggled up and collapsed against the wall. It had been a long time since she had taken a beating like this, and she couldn't say she liked it now anymore than she had then.

Slowly pushing herself up against the wall she made it to her feet, she had to escape, she had to get out of here. She could feel her lord urging her to find identifiable markers so he could find her. Rin tried but as she limped over to the shoji she struggled to keep upright. She barely opened the shoji when it was pulled open.

"Ah, you're awake!" Oshiro smiled as he reached for her face.

She pulled her lip back to snarl, gnashing her teeth at the fingers that got too close to her mouth. Oshiro backhanded her which sent her sprawling on the ground as she ignored the pain to scramble away.

She caught the leg lashing out to kick her as she slammed her fist up into his groin, the man shouted in pain as she pushed his weight back and tried to run. Oshiro caught her ankle and that sent her crashing into the ground, she twisted as she tried to lash out with her knee. Oshiro landed atop her snarling, she threw her arms around her head to protect herself as a fist came for her temple and another tore the yukata she was wearin. Rin kicked his leg out which had him falling as she smashed her elbow into his nose and she shimmied her way out of his weight, his blood had painted her face as she got to her feet and started running hard as she could. There was a blast of power through the wall of wherever she was being held and she skidded to a hault as Jaken appared.

"Rin! What happened to you!?" Jaken shouted running to her.

"Jaken-dono!" she burst into tears as she collapsed to her knees, her strength giving out.

There was a roar of fury, and she turned just as Oshiro appeared running for her.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed as she felt a surge of power tearing through her which lashed out like a whirlwind tearing apart the house, splintering the woods, blasting apart walls, and freezing the rain from falling on her as it all went for the human.

* * *

"So what happened to Rin!?" Kohaku shouted as he rode Kirara to keep up with InuYasha. There were bodies strewn about, Sesshōmaru's doing no doubt. Kohaku had seen Sesshōmaru kill before but not like this, there were body parts strewn about, and blood painting the ground so richly the rain wasn't able to wash it away.

Kohaku was horrified at the sight, he had never seen Sesshōmaru do damage like this, it was sadistic game to him, like a cat toying with the mice. Sesshōmaru had torn bodies apart, and the acid of his venom and poison alike was already turning men into goo, their faces twisted in fear and horror. Kohaku could smell the piss, and shit and blood these men had released when Sesshōmaru had come.

He shuddered in horror at the slaughter on this battlefield.

"She was taken you fool!" InuYasha shouted.

Kohaku had found his growing crush on Rin to be a bit confusing and distracting. She was a beautiful young woman and he had found her sunny personality appealing too. Rin was interesting, kind and smart, she was delightful and a loyal friend, he had found her to be the most stunning woman he had met.

"By who!? Why?" he demanded. Rin was so kind and trusting, but she was Sesshōmaru's ward and no one would ever be smart enough to take her.

* * *

Jaken rushed the man.

"Run Rin!" he ordered swinging the Staff of Two Heads, she struggled to her feet to try to run. Jaken was hitting the man over the head when he was thrown into the wall as she collapsed to the floor.

"You're mine!" Oshiro shouted as one of his hands finished tearing off the yukata as he knocked her legs apart and pushed himself between them. She sobbed as she screamed and tried to claw at his face.

"Release her," Sesshōmaru's voice called.

"I have a fair price!" Oshiro shouted as he pinned her wrists, his face was contorted into an expression of an oni and she was terrified.

"Look away, Rin," Sesshōmaru's voice ordered, but she couldn't, she couldn't even see her lord right now! She was struggling against the human's hold when there was a spray of warm, sticky blood coating her and the human's eyes were wide with shock as the body was lifted off her. Rin collapsed as Sesshōmaru's claws tightened around the human's exposed heart.

"She's mine," Sesshōmaru growled as he crushed the heart and threw the body through the gaping hole of the house.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Jaken gasped appearing, and Rin stared up at him as he walked forward.

"You… you came?" she sobbed.

"Hai," he whispered walking towards her carefully. His claws touched her cheek before mokomoko was wrapped around her and she found herself hoisted up into his arms.

"I was so scared!" she said as the sobbing started finally and she hugged mokomoko.

"You're safe now Rin," Sesshōmaru whispered as they walked through the wreckage. She caught the edge of his armor as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Jaken," he stopped and she clung tighter to her lord, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Yes milord!?" Jaken squawked nervously.

"You will be rewarded for protecting Rin," Sesshōmaru said as he walked her into the rain.

"I tried…" she started.

"You are not at fault Rin," Sesshōmaru said as his arms tightened on her, his nose traced her temple comfortingly.

"I tried," she whimpered.

"Sesshōmaru!" InuYasha appeared, she cried harder as she hid into him, she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"Later," Sesshōmaru said as A-Un came, his snouts moving over her and she cried harder.

* * *

Sesshōmaru rarely dealt with hysterical Rin, the last time he had had to handle her being hysterical was when a bird she was trying to save was accidentally killed by her maid. That had been a nightmare. He saw his brother and the human boy nearing him which had him growling lowly to keep the away.

"I should take her back to Kagome," InuYasha said warily as he approached slowly.

"No," Sesshōmaru said firmly when the mere mention of Kagome had the girl going even more hysterical and giving him a strangle hold. His human wasn't going away from him. "She's with my mother until she is ready to return to humans." He stated this firmly before enculfing himself in energy as he rocketed for Tsuzuki Castle.

Landing he barked orders for several baths to be prepped, and for his mother. Rin's tears hadn't stopped, and she was sobbing so hard in his neck he was afraid she was going to suffocate herself if she didn't slow down and breath.

"What happened!?" his mother appeared, two of her wards following her, Tsukuyomaru's daughter and the little thunder yōkai.

"Human, dead," he said.

"Kami," the thunder yōkai whispered.

"Rin?" his mother's voice was gentle, not her usual indifference or playful antics gone as she slowly reached for her.

"NO!" Rin screeched twisting herself more securely to wrap around him.

"Get attendants, I'll bath her," he said softly.

"Very well, I'll find a human physician too," she said.

"Hai," he nodded.

"Shiori, Sōten go help Rin," his mother ordered. Sesshōmaru felt the pups on his heels as Rin sobbed harder into his neck. He kept his grasp on her firm as he walked for the bathhouse. He would have to take care of this himself, he didn't want her uncomfortable though.

"Rin," he said softly as they made it to the bathhouse.

"No, no, don't leave!" she sobbed harder.

"I'm staying, but Shiori and Sōten are going to aid you," he said softly.

"No," she sobbed as she hugged his neck harder.

"Hai, I'll be right here," he promised.

"Promise?"

"Hai, right here," he said as he carefully unwrapped mokomoko and submerged her into the waters. He would clean up while she was bathed, and remain close if she needed him.

* * *

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Shiori had grown up beaten, bloodied and bruised with humans. She was not a stranger to cruelty either. But looking at the Lady of the West, all the blood, the bruises and the funny way Rin's wrist looked, she was horrified at what had happened to the small human girl. Rin was so kind, and happy, but right now she was looking around frantically for threats, pale as ice and trembling like a leaf in the wind.

Sōten made a sharp noise but Shiori silenced the young thunder yōkai with a glare as she started helping Rin wash off the blood. Once the blood was removed they moved Rin to the second bath they had had prepped. Rin whimpered as they lowered her, Shiori startled at Rin's ivory skin already turning sickly shades of black and purple.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Rin shouted suddenly.

"It's alright!" Shiori said as she ran her hands through Rin's hair, scrubbing in the oils and soaps.

"No, I want Sesshōmaru-sama!" Rin screeched. The door was slid open.

"Leave," Sesshōmaru ordered in his normal soft, cold tone. He was clean, dressed in a yukata of his own. Shiori and Sōten bowed as they hurried out of there, leaving Rin in Sesshōmaru's custody.

"Who would do something like this?" Sōten asked as they collected the bloody, torn remains of Rin's yukata that she had been wearing.

"Some creatures are cruel and just want to hurt others," Shiori answered honestly. "Rin was targeted this time, she's lucky Sesshōmaru-sama came for her."

"Hai she is," Sōten agreed. "I want to kill who did this!" the growled.

Shiori agreed, though she would wager that Sesshōmaru-sama had already torn the offender apart.

* * *

Sesshōmaru was gentle as he started washing her hair. She was trembling so violently as she curled in on her, he was careful to keep himself in her line of sight or to instruct her.

He was concerned about her wrist and the blooming bruise on her jaw, he would have Jaken fix them. The bruises were a violent contrast to her normal skin tone, and he was concerned, there was heavy bruising on her abdomen and ribs, which had his hands moving over to feel for breaks.

"I…" she started.

"You're safe now, Rin," he promised.

"What's that?" she asked as he helped pull her out of the water, he looked down at the water soaking his yukata and the curse mark could be seen.

"I'll explain later," he said putting her on her feet as he dried her off and wrapped her up in a heavy robe before pulling her up into his arms.

"I fought," she whispered.

"Hai, you did," he agreed as they went to his quarters. He was careful to put her on the quilt and walked to summon Jaken; who had no doubt returned.

"Don't leave!" she shouted desperately.

"Stay," he ordered as a maid materialized. "Bring Rin some light broth and summon Jaken, also tea, dong quai and peony," he ordered. He scented nothing had happened to her but she might find small solace if she could feel in some measure of control of her body after the attack.

"Hai my lord," the maid bowed as she scurried off and he walked back to Rin who was crying silenly. He draped mokomoko over her as he sat beside her.

"Sesshōmaru-sama?" she whispered; her voice full of pain and hoarse from screaming.

He turned to look at her as he slid his claws through her hair.

"Did you… did you enjoy it?" she sighed.

"Nani?"

"Killing him like that?" she asked.

"I told you not to look," he said softly.

"I couldn't look away," she admitted.

"Hai, I enjoyed it," he admitted softly.

"Arigato," she whispered.

"Rest," he murmured. It was a little while before there was a light rapping on the door, which he got up, Jaken was there with the tray of food, tea and herbs, Sesshōmaru motioned for the kappa to come in. Jaken scurried in, Rin roused a bit and he moved to help her upright, her wrist and jaw were his concern.

"Mmm, baka human did damage," Jaken said as he examined her face. Sesshōmaru slid behind her when she started falling a bit, and he prepared her tea.

"This will hurt, Rin, but it will feel better afterwards," Jaken admitted as he pulled the spells and herbs. Sesshōmaru accepted the herbs and put them in the tea as he steeped it before it was ready.

"Rin," he said softly as he made her look at him while he held the tea up to her lips.

"I fought," she whispered.

"Well," he agreed. "Drink," he ordered softly. She sipped it, grimaced a little.

"What is that?" she rasped.

"Dong quai and peony," he answered.

"With poppy milk," Jaken said. "Rest girl, this will hurt," he warned.

Rin's eyes were drooping as she finished the tea, when her breathing evened out and her heart slowed Sesshōmaru nodded to Jaken who started the process of healing her. There was a sickening crack as he realigned the bones.

* * *

**Edo, Japan...**

"You let Sesshōmaru take her!?" Kagome gaped.

"I wasn't going to die pulling her from his arms!" InuYasha stated.

"Kami," Sango whispered. "Was she alright?"

"She was hysterical," InuYasha stated. He remembered the wild look in Rin's eyes as she held onto Sesshōmaru like he was her protector, defender, and guard dog. Sesshōmaru's eyes had been icy and furious, the carnage which had littered the field. There was a feral look in both their eyes, Sesshōmaru's was dangerous and Rin's was frantic.

"At least she's safe," Shippō whispered.

"He'll kill her," Kohaku stated.

"For what!?" InuYasha demanded.

"For letting that man take her," Kohaku said.

"I sincerely doubt Rin let anyone take her, and blaming her will only piss Sesshōmaru off more," InuYasha warned.


	54. Ikigai

いきがい

"A reason for being"

'A reason to get up in the morning'

To enjoy the meaning of life - passion, purpose, something one lives for

* * *

**III: 7**

* * *

**Year 1578...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Sesshōmaru didn't sleep that night, instead he kept an ear turned to Rin as he read over the yōkai reports that he had received. Rin slept hard, the poppy seeds had obviously dragged her into sleep. She would twitch on occassion, which would have him running his claws through her hair or wrapping mokomoko tighter around her.

The mark of Magatsuhi was annoying him but he could ignore it. It was dawn when his mother came with a human physician and a female miko healer. Both humans looked uneasy, but he put aside his readings as he looked up at the humans.

"What happened?" the miko asked softly. "Did you do this?"

"No," he answered. "A human did this, make sure she is healing." He said as he looked at Rin. The physician was carefully checking her over, he looked at the splint Jaken had put on Rin, and the herbs on her jaw bruising. There were a few other questions as the miko looked her over, but when everything was confirmed they left. Rin didn't rouse as she rolled over, whimpering in pain and hugging his hip and leg while she curled around him. He wrapped mokomoko around her and resumed his readings.

She was safe here, she would heal, and when she was ready he would speak to her about what she wanted to do, if she even wanted to return to Edo. If she didn't he would keep her here, safe, and let her travel with him. If she did not feel safe in Edo he would ensure her safety himself.

* * *

**April 13th, 1985...**

**Nishimeya, Aomori, Japan...**

It was a well-coordinated surprise for his boys as they took the train up to Aomori, his parents and Shin'ichi would pick them up at the station to take them to Nishimeya. The boys were excited, having never ridden shinkansen anywhere.

This past January his father and father-in-law had selected the properties to buy and renovated the houses on the property. There were four houses on the properties in total, there was also two abandoned houses outside of the main four. There was a large barn too. His father and father-in-law had actually done the renovations, with his sister-in-law's, mother and occasionally his brother's help. He had packed up the house in Tokyo with the aid of Higurashi Jun, who had been kind enough to be their contact with the police in Tokyo.

Kazuo had successfully coordinated the move without Airi's help.

His wife was listless, when she wasn't fighting the move so vehemently. But in the end he had threatened to take the boys and move to Hawaii or they could move out of Tokyo together to Aomori. He wasn't losing his family anymore, and Airi could either come with them or lose them, and in the end, she had come with them. Though she was listless.

Airi hugged Rin's stuffed inu, the one she had begged to have a purple crescent moon sewn on with a few magenta strips, she had called it Fluffy-sama. Kazuo was fine with this though, he couldn't seem to make his wife anything beyond listless, hopefully a life on a farm with needed tasks would aid her.

* * *

**Year 1578...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Sesshōmaru was sitting on the engawa with Rin in the evening, she was sore, but he was tired of sitting on their futon, so he had herded her onto the engawa. She was tiredly leaning against him while hugging mokomoko still, she hadn't released his tail at all since he had put her on the futon. The human physician had put her wrist in a split and been reassured she hadn't been raped or suffered an internal injury. Rin was healthy though, healing, Jaken's magic was healing her well.

"Sesshōmaru-sama?" Rin rasped, which had him looking up from the report he was writing for his general.

"What's the mark on your chest?" she asked tiredly.

"It is a curse mark," he admitted, he would never lie to Rin.

"A curse mark?" she inquired tilting her head up to look at him.

"Hai," he answered.

"How'd you get it!?"

"Magatsuhi," he answered.

"Magatsuhi is dead," she said.

"No, he's not," Sesshōmaru answered softly. He could feel her inquiry at his statement which had him looking at Rin carefully. "Magatsuhi was not a yōkai."

"But, Naraku…" she started.

"That disgusting hanyō is not a yōkai but rather many who merged into a human body, neither human nor yōkai within Naraku could comprehend what truly lay within the Shikon no Tama."

"Then how?"

"Within the Shikon no Tama there were two forces, spiritual, yōkai or kami, they are forces of life, there was Magatsuhi and there was Naohi. Magatsuhi is the manifestation of the darkness and evil within the Shikon no Tama and the world," he explained. "Naohi was the manifestation of the light and the good within the Shikon no Tama and the world, and within the jewel they battle endlessly for dominance, for coexistence.

"Naraku could not have understood this when he decided to want the jewel. The Shikon no Tama was no mere wishing gem, Rin, it's purpose is defined by intention, not by the soul wielding it, but rather the intent and purpose that soul possesses. Most yōkai this would be for power, for supreme conquest, to play the grand game only the daiyōkai and kami play, to have power within the other realms of life. And for humans this was the desire for riches, power, youth, beauty," he explained.

"By themselves these desires are not evil, but the intentions are not pure, and the ability to sacrifice any decency to achieve these desires is what makes one evil and fueled Magatsuhi, for the intentions were not 'pure'.

"When the Shikon no Tama was in the custody of the miko, Kikyō, her intentions were pure, initially." He admitted. "And it was that purity which strengthened Naohi so the jewel was almost balanced within."

"Why does it's balance matter?" Rin whispered.

"The Shikon no Tama was the heart of the miko Midoriko, the most powerful spiritual power of any human ever had resided within that miko. She forced her own heart out to purify a horde of weak yōkai. But what many humans do not know is that it is also the heart of Watatsumi, and he was the most powerful daiyōkai ever sired.

"They were both gifts, from the kami, meant to bring about balance to the realms between the yōkai and the mortal worlds, but when their deaths created the Shikon no Tama that balance was condensed into a jewel and the power which radiated from it was what influenced balance in this world. For over eight and a half centuries it's purpose was balance; though it was corrupted by intentions of those who came for it.

"In the hands of the Miko, Kikyō, the Shikon no Tama did gain balance until she gave into her human desires which changed her pure intentions to selfish, which permitted Naraku to gain influence over the jewel and lead to the last fifty years of conflict which was ended by the purification of the jewel when the Miko, Kagome, decided she had no use for the jewel and her intentions of protecting it were pure of heart, which was why she and InuYasha could break the jewel.

"Breaking the jewel purified the yōkai and human souls within, but it unleashed the forces of Magatsuhi and Naohi, and when Magatsuhi was embodying Naraku he marked me to become his," Sesshōmaru explained.

"What does the mark mean?" she asked.

"It's a curse, it will sap me of my strength until my spirit is too weak to fight and is consumed by Magatsuhi and he will use my body as his own to unleash hell on this earth," he explained honestly. Sesshōmaru wasn't fool, he was aware what this mark mean and what it was doing to his body. But he could fight off the affects for a while he was hunting a way to break the curse and remove the mark. It wasn't hopeless, just difficult.

"What happens when the mark?"

"I will cease to be," he admitted.

"NO!" she shrieked as she released mokomoko and wrapped herself around him.

"Rin, release me," he ordered gently.

"NO! You can't die! You can't!" she sobbed.

"Rin, this behavior is unbecoming!"

"I don't care! You can't die! You can't leave me!" she sobbed.

"I'm not leaving or dying, I'm researching ways to break the curse, and fighting it, I also possess Tenseiga which keeps it at bay," he said.

"Then I wanna help," she decided determinedly.

"When you are well again, hai, you can help," he decided.

"I'm fine," she said. He poked her ribs which had her wincing in pain as she tried to twist away from him at that point.

"No you are not, Rin, rest," he ordered.

"You're not the boss of me, my lord!" she stated haughtily.

"Hai, I am," he countered as he handed her a script to read and let her return to hugging mokomoko for comfort. A familiar scent wafted through the air which had him looking over to where Fǔ Yáng was hiding himself. The kitsune was perched in a distant tree and had the good graces to look shy and uncertain.

* * *

**July 23rd, 1987...**

**Nishimeya, Aomori, Japan...**

It was a quiet summer, the crops had been pretty decent already which was good, these last couple of years had been a learning curb for them. Now it was a quiet night and they watched the fireflies flit about. It was that day, which had him sitting with his wife, as she held Fluffy-sama tightly in her arm and leaned on him. They sat on the ewgana, his parents and her father having turned in for the night already, and the boys camping out with some friends.

"She'd have loved this," Airi whispered suddenly, which had him looking at his wife then.

They didn't speak of her, not because of some grave taboo or anything but rather the grief. The overwhelming grief she created in their lives and marriage, they still had her photo hung up on their walls. Airi had refused to allow them to make Rin a small shrine, but he had a secret one, where he and the boys gave Rin lovely little wild flowers in the odd jars they had about, it wasn't formal, it was just enough, and Airi didn't know. Though Kazuo prayed his little girl wasn't dead he wasn't fool enough to think that she was coming back to them, it had been three years already.

"Hai, she would've," he agreed as he kissed Airi's temple.

"We never talk about her," Airi said softly.

"No, you talk about her, you can't stand to listen when we try," he admitted. His wife's grief was very much hers, and no one would reach through it to her.

"I'm sorry for that," she whispered.

"We grieve," he said. "But we also live, Airi, we had to live, for her. Rin had too much life in her to want us to fall apart, she would want us to live," Kazuo said. His little girl had had way more life in her than a thousand men could ever understand. Rin was a force, his little fiery dragon, she was life embodied.

"Remember when she found that jellyfish?" Airi asked with amusement.

"Remember when she thought it was a good idea to explore Hā'ena State Park with nothing but Fluffy-sama when a massive hurricane was hitting the islands?" he asked.

"I forgot about that," Airi chuckled. "Do you think she's alright?" she asked.

"Hai, I do," he lied. "She must be living a wild life," he said softly. His daughter had always had too much life within her to be confined within her. Rin was a lively creature. Wherever she was, he hoped she was loved and cherished and wanted.

"I'm glad you made us move here," Airi said softly. "I miss her but Tokyo was not a place to be without her."

* * *

**Year 1579...**

**Somewhere in Shimotsuke Province, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru walked through the snow as Rin was hunting, her attendants were back at the Castle, and this was the first time since the attack that Rin had left the yōkai realm. A-Un and Jaken had accompanied them.

Right now the small human was hunting, she was regaining her strength after healing now, and she moved silently through the snow, he was rather impressed. For a human she was exceptionally quiet, which was an impressive feat when one considered what he could hear.

His ears twitched as they walked through the norther territories, he kept them tuned for bears and wolves, knowing she would fend for herself but he'd really rather not have his mate broken again. He could hear the rabbits hurrying about, trying to stay small and quiet, there was a sudden sharp thwang of her bow string and a sturdy thwap a second later before blood filled the air which had him walking over to where she was retrieving her prey and walking back to him.

"I did it!" she smiled.

"Hai," he agreed.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing in the forest which had him looking around when he scented InuYasha and that miko in the air.

"I can smell him Kagome!" InuYasha shouted.

"Are you sure it's him!"

"Obviously it's him, only he stinks!"

"InuYasha! SIT!" she shouted and there was a heavy thud which had Sesshōmaru tucking his hands in his sleeves in irritation as the birds squawked noisily and took to the air. Rin winced as she took a step closer to him, he arched a brow at her, she smiled.

"Finally!" Kagome said when she emerged from the brush.

"Kon'nichiwa Kagome," Rin greeted.

"Rin! I'm so glad you're alright!" Kagome shouted coming forward, he saw his mate stiffen before she was engulfed in an embrace from the miko. "You should've brought her to me!" Kagome whirled on him which had him frowning.

"Silence," he growled, she paled as she tried to pry Rin from his side, but his mate was steadfast about remaining at his side.

"Kagome, release Rin!" InuYasha ordered.

"He should've returned her to Edo!"

"Uh… no, no he should not have," InuYasha said swiftly. "And this is a petition of loyalty from Edo and nearby provinces swearing fidelity to you and only you as their shōgun," InuYasha said.

"Nani?" he lifted a brow as he accepted the records from InuYasha.

"Yeah, baka humans are persistent," he muttered. Sesshōmaru frowned, he had had no influence on human events or human society, he had kept it that way, especially after Takemaru's death. Rin was peering over his arm at the scripts which had him glancing down at her with a bland look, she smiled a bit, he could feel her curiosity about this. "I told them you wouldn't do anything for them, but they insist, and Oshiro Nori's death left a bit of a power vacuum, apparently they want to follow you though."

"I will review the records," he said indifferently.

"We're also here for Rin!" Kagome said.

"No," he stated firmly.

"She belongs with humans!" Kagome started.

"NO!" Rin shouted. "I'm straying with Sesshōmaru-sama!" she said as she stepped out of Kagome's range to hide behind him.

"Rin, this outburst is unbecoming," he warned sharply.

"Hai, my lord," she mumbled.

"You do not hide behind me," he said firmly. "You stand here," he pulled her to his side and she nodded. "Rin is still recovering from the assault of that human bastard and will not be returning to Edo until such a time you have proven the ability to keep her safe."

"You don't have the authority!" Kagome started which had him looking over to the miko.

"Silence!" he seethed. "If you and that worthless bastard had been more attentive during the festival, and less interested in a fast rut this would not have happened. I do not make mistakes twice!" he stated.

"She needs…"

"Rin is fine with Sesshōmaru-sama, Sesshōmaru-sama has been most attentive to the care of Rin's health, Rin would be happier to stay with Sesshōmaru-sama," Rin said softly.

"Rin," he chided.

"Gomen, Sesshōmaru-sama, I will speak properly.

He nodded as he looked over at InuYasha and Kagome who were staring rather dumbly at Rin and him.

"Rin, return to Jaken," he ordered.

"Hai, my lord!" she hurried off with her rabbit but left her bow which he picked up the bow.

"Rin belongs with humans, Sesshōmaru-sama, you know this," Kagome started.

"What I know is not something you want to learn," he warned her sharply. "I am not your mate, you cannot 'SIT' me into submission so you will listen closely miko. You failed Rin. That is unacceptable, and if the price of that failure is that she never wishes to return to your custody or Edo then you will listen. I entrusted her to Kaede and InuYasha under the assurance that she would be protected, that assault happened while she was under your protection, and as a result she will decide what she will do this summer. Whether that is remaining with me or returning to Edo but she will decide and she will not be pressured either way, come for her again and I will end you."

He left them both as he caught up to Rin who was almost to the camp.

"I don't know if I want to return to Edo, my lord," she said softly.

"You will decide when you are ready, until then, you will remain where you are safe," he said firmly.

"Arigato," she whispered.

He didn't respond to that, he would do whatever it took to keep her safe. He was still livid about the assault she had survived. She should have never been put in that situation. Never. She was a pup still, she shouldn't have to worry about rapists or courting yet.

"Jaken! I got us rabbit!" Rin shouted in delight as she ran for their camp fire.

"Rin!?" Jaken sputtered as she came skidding over to him. Sesshōmaru saw A-Un lift his heads as she came into the camp and it made him soften, it was like when she was a pup. Setting her bow down with her pack he took a seat down wind of their camp and kept a vigilant look out while he watched her and Jaken argue about the rabbit.


	55. Ikigai

いきがい

"A reason for being"

'A reason to get up in the morning'

To enjoy the meaning of life - passion, purpose, something one lives for

* * *

**III: 8**

* * *

**Year 1579...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Since the run in with Kagome and InuYasha Rin's winter had been relatively studious for her. She read scripture upon scripture, book upon book for information on Magatsuhi's curse, and thus far she had learned nothing about Magatsuhi's curse. It was not a total loss though, she had learned a lot of other things about curses and souls and reincarnation in general, but nothing on this particular curse. Aiding her lord in his research was surprisingly satisfying while also being disappointing; though her lord let her read his private writings so she could learn. Sesshōmaru had been sneaking off to many places between the heavens, wilds and yōkai lands for answers and had recently started scouring the mortal realms as well. Before he had returned to celebrate her birth he had been in Joseon, before that he had looked into Ming libraries for answers. People didn't know what to make of her lord's insatiable curiosity so people mostly hadn't dwelled upon what he was up to.

Today Rin was alone with Shiori and Sōten in the shiro, the winter was exceptionally harsh thus far, and today all three of them were bound to the shiro because of the blizzards in the yōkai realm. They were just having a quiet day catching up with each other.

"Sesshōmaru-sama was kind enough to give me my father's scrolls," Shiori explained while they all sipped tea and chatted about their recent lessons.

"They knew each other?" Sōten asked.

"Hai, apparently they were like brothers," she admitted. "Sesshōmaru-sama didn't come at father's end though."

"I wonder why," Rin murmured.

"Because I was requested to stay out of it," Sesshōmaru answered appearing, which had all three of them spinning to face him.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" Rin smiled broadly.

"Come," he gestured for her which had her scrambling to her feet as she ran to her place at his side.

"No matter what you are to remain at my side and to remain calm, you will not fear," he said swiftly as they walked. Sōten and Shiori fell into step behind them.

"What is going on, my lord?" Rin asked as she walked with him.

"The Eastern Yōrō Tribe is coming," Sesshōmaru said as they walked.

"Why, my lord?" Rin asked skittishly.

"I do not know. You will remain at my side as my equal, do not bow, do not submit," he ordered.

"Hai, my lord," she said reverently. She didn't want to deal with the wolves, she had never been able to forgive her first death or her murderers. Though she trusted any yōkai over a human she had troubles with wolves. Sesshōmaru had never made her deal with them, not even the one time that she and Jaken had run into them. Sesshōmaru made her safe.

Jaken was shouting his greetings, and they walked into the Tsuzuki court yard. Unlike many palaces Rin knew of, or had seen, Tsuzuki Castle did not have a formal throne room, though she knew there were formal meeting places. The most extravagant seat for Kimi on the days Kimi decided to toy with her prey, Rin was aware that's how Kimi viewed it, the seat was for intimidation purposes. Now though, now she was wishing Sesshōmaru and his mother felt the need to intimidate the wolves.

She tensed but saved face as she adopted her lord's indifferent façade so she didn't succumb to her fears.

Kōga walked as lead, she internally panicked seeing the one who ordered her village's death. There were his seconds on his left and right, she recognized them both, and she tensed at the wolves which followed, and the humanoid yōkai keeping in the center.

"Easy little one," Kimi ordered softly.

"Sesshōmaru-sama," Jaken greeted bowing lowly and formally. "I bring Kōga of the Eastern Yōrō Tribe!"

"I can introduce myself!" the wolf bellowed.

"Silence you impudent welp!" Jaken snapped. "You will adhere to the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan customs here! We are not the savages of the Eastern Yōrō Tribe!"

"And you should not insult out guests, imp," Kimi stated sharply.

"We have come because we are in troubled times, and we need your help," a new voice said as she appeared, waddling up to Kōga's side. Rin tensed at the movements of the wolves as she stifled her fear even as the petite redhead appeared. Unlike Kōga's men who were dressed in brown and black, the woman was dressed in grey and white furs.

"Help?" Sesshōmaru asked icily.

"And why would we help you?" Kimi asked as she walked down a few steps. "We are the West, not the East. There is no gain here for us with aiding the wolves so far from us."

"We have no home," the woman spoke softly.

"Wildfire from the south tore through our territories, we are all that remain of the Eastern Yōrō Tribe," Kōga said. "We come with no food, or trade, no numbers to strengthen your people, or an alliance of substance. We only come with a promise and hope."

"Hope?" Kimi asked icily.

"I'm to have a daughter," Kōga said. "Scent has already determined it, and I know you have no mate. I propose a promise."

Rin saw the way her lord frowned at that as he stiffened. She saw the frown on Kimi's lips as Kimi's own attendants stiffened.

"A rather audacious promise, betrothing a cub not yet born to a daiyōkai who is almost nine centuries older than she will be," Kimi said carefully.

"I would not offer it if I was not desperate, and I've seen how his lordship is to his ward," Kōga said. "I have hopes that he would possess the same patience and steadfastness for my own daughter, and the same sanctuary."

"Sanctuary the human only needed because of your actions," Kimi said. "I have heard tale of your reputation, preying on defenseless human villages, slaughtering the weak who sought your aid in times of need, and attempting to forsake the very union you have bound yourself to," Kimi said.

"All of which I am deeply ashamed of," Kōga admitted softly.

"And yet, you dare to ask to be bound to the honor of my Clan, through my son no less, when you have displayed so little of it yourself," Kimi stated. "You bring no prospects, no strength, and no lands of interest, either in the mortal realm or the yōkai realm, and yet you hope to bind yourselves to my Clan, my pack!?" Kimi snarled. "The…"

"PLEASE!" the woman shouted as she lowered herself entirely. "Please! I know my husband and alpha was dishonorable, and despicable before, but he has changed in recent years!"

"And now that you find yourselves here, offering nothing, you expect us to take faith your intentions now that times are challenging."

"I have not earned that faith, yet, but I only come seeking aid because of my mate and daughter, the tribe and I would survive, but the winter was already harsh, this fire took everything else," he said softly. "I would ask the mutt, but there's been a swarm of yōkai conflicts there, with the onikuma," he said. "We have no where else to go or anyone else to plead for aid. I had heard that Sesshōmaru-sama was a fair leader."

"We will discuss this privately, for now, Rin will see to your mate's health and my mother will coordinate territory for your injured to be aided," Sesshōmaru said indifferently. "Show the bitch to a room," Sesshōmaru said.

"Hai my lord," Rin agreed meekly as she slowly approached the wolves, she was trembling as she walked towards the ookami. She tensed as the more wolf like members of the tribe looked at her, but she kept going forward.

"I am Rin, I am here to aid you," she said softly as she cautiously offered the female a hand. The woman took it and Rin helped the tall onna to her feet, she was surprisingly heavy with her cub, at least Rin was surprised. Rin nodded as Shiori and Sōten took her place, flanking the ookami bitch and then leading her to some rooms for an examination.

* * *

Ayame stared at the small human girl who's scent was filled with fear and mistrust as she moved around the room, the hanyō and yōkai had taken to standing away from her and near the exits like sentry. She could see the ookami bites on the girl's arms when they were revealed from her sleeves, and she cringed at the sight.

Ayame loved her mate very deeply, she adored him more than life itself, always had, he was her mate and now he was her best friend.

But after she had left with the elders; who had before kept the pack in check, her mate had descended onto a dark path which had inflicted a terrible title upon her Tribe. Kōga had possessed no qualms about killing humans or the weak, he had slaughtered all in his territory who posed a threat or did not belong, but it had earned him a terrible title. She knew that it was only because of Kagome that her mate had decided to grow up.

Looking at Sesshōmaru-sama's Rin, Ayame just felt pity for the girl, what a terrible pain that must have been to have inflicted upon her.

There was something more, something peculiar about this onna's scent though, she radiated raw yōkai power which Ayame couldn't understand.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked balefully across his desk at Kōga who was nervously fidgeting. The ookami had never been civilized creatures, Sesshōmaru could remember when he had been called upon to bless the arrival of Kōga being born for that meant the ookami had an heir. He had gone of course; it was just after the Mongol invasion and good relationships were needed between allies, because at the time that's what he and the Eastern Yōrō Tribe had been. The threat of the Hyōga savages landing on their shores had outweighed any of Sesshōmaru's personal feelings about the ookami.

Sesshōmaru had remembered, since his puphood, Rin didn't like or trust ookami, she had been so intent on avoiding them she had gone so far north that they had met Bokusenō in the far north just to go east and south to bring him home when they had escaped the Tang empire.

"I don't have anything to offer," Kōga said tiredly. "I am here as a last hope for some form of mercy," he admitted meekly. "The winter was harsh already, but the fire in the human village ravaged everything, it killed so many before it ran out of fuel, it took everything. I barely saved those I brought with me."

"I knew your father, and your grandfather," Sesshōmaru stated. "We fought together in the Mongol invasions," he explained. "I was present for your presentation."

"Well fuck, you're old."

"So why are you proposing me to take your daughter, who is not even born yet, as a mate?"

"I have no other leverage," Kōga admitted. "This cub is strong, I can smell it, I can feel it, the pregnancy has been hard on Ayame but the cub is very strong. The pure inu daiyōkai would need a strong mate, adding the ookami tribe to your bloodlines will only strengthen your pack's power and lands. And when springs come the lands will heal, we will be able to offer trade, hunting trade, and goods trading. The East is home to many rare herbs, both in the mortal realm and the yōkai, and the wilds are untamed places to explore and seek conquest," he said.

"I have no interest in mating a cub," Sesshōmaru stated firmly.

"But you'll take a human as a concubine, and don't deny it, I smelt ya all over that little human. Ain't nothing innocent about that sort of scent claim, and she's always had it."

"Rin has been my mate for as long as I remember, the claim was enacted the moment she was born," he said levelly. "If, in time, she decides not to enact the claim then then claim I have placed on her will dissolve, it will fade and she will live her life," he said. He didn't add he'd slowly descend into madness or that the pain of her rejection would kill him in all likelihood.

"You put that kind of claim on a pup?"

Sesshōmaru didn't react to that. He remembered Tsukuyomaru's shock when he had impulsively marked a human pup, and the utter disgust at the notion. But then Tsukuyomaru had found that human babe, alone and dying and intervened. Some impulses could not be quelled but the reactions could be controlled. Sesshōmaru had knowingly marked a human pup, it ensured her safety, her life, and it gave him a read on how to care for her; he had never reared a pup, human or yōkai, and had no desire to have the pup perish to the elements or worse because he could not figure out her human needs.

"I offer my daughter because you're trustworthy, and I know you'll be a patient mate for her," Kōga said.

"Who's old enough to be her grandfather," he replied levelly.

"She'll be safe, you have a secure, expanding empire, if she's aligned to you then she's safe, with my Tribe's dwindling numbers because of recent hits I don't know if I can secure my daughter's immediate future," the ookami admitted. "I'd offer a union between your mutt brother's pup and my daughter but Kagome suffered a miscarriage and she's not guaranteed a son when she should conceive again. I'm forced to beg you or InuYasha and between the two I'll plead with you."

"You killed Rin," he said levelly.

"The human with you?" Kōga asked bewildered.

"Hai," Sesshōmaru replied in an icy clipped tone. It was a grievance he had never addressed because he had concealed his claim on the girl and at the time of her death she was unclaimed; technically. Their bond had been in place before he sealed it by claiming her after he had resurrected her. But it had always been there, before the mark.

"I am willing to do whatever you want to make amends," Kōga admitted desperately. "But please, help us."

"I will not mate your daughter, I have no interests in cubs, if you persist on my aid though your daughter will be here for proper tutelage and instruction, you will swear loyalty to the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, and you will submit to being vassals," he stated. "If you or any of your pack should ever harm Rin again though, I will slaughter what remains. The human is of higher rank than you and you will respect her wishes. If you desire to make amends with Rin you will accept whatever she decides, I will discuss it with her further.

"As your mate is due any day now, I will permit you to take refuge here, but in the spring your pack will return to your lands. We will offer aid and have a credit plan in place so the Eastern Yōrō Tribe will pay us back. At the end of the agreed upon amount of credit, if it is not paid by an agreed upon date your daughter will be collateral, and she will belong to me," he stated firmly.

"Agreed," Kōga whispered meekly.

"Leave," Sesshōmaru waved off the ookami who bows and left. Sesshōmaru sighed, he would have no use for an ookami female; ever, but there were a few ookami here who could teach the cub manners when she was old enough. He would not tolerate a wild wolf running around his territory peeing on everything.

Sesshōmaru made a mental note to make the credit payment plan generous enough so that he would not be stuck with whatever welp Kōga produced.

Besides, Rin would never tolerate him having a concubine or having a wild wolf think she was his bitch when that time came. As he was not a creature of lavished desires, but rather simple needs he could see no appeal in having an ookami bitch in his life, even if Rin permitted such an atrocity. Sesshōmaru would not have an upset Rin, for an upset Rin wreaked more havoc on his life than a thousand armies. And as Sesshōmaru's grandfather had taught him long ago: happy mate, happy life.

* * *

**December 17th, 1988...**

**Nichimeya, Aomori, Japan...**

Zaizen Ken'ichi found himself struggling to decide what to do next with his life. He wasn't the most studious of students, and he wasn't ever going to survive a desk job in the city. He was seriously considering the fire brigade, but he knew his mother wouldn't survive that if he announced it, which had him sighing as he sat at his desk looking over his options and his high school tests scores.

Ever since he was little and watched Hawaii Five-0 reruns with his cousins he had wanted to help people, really help. He didn't have the brains to make it through university and become something like a doctor or lawyer or business man, but crisis and emergency and aiding people, that he found appealing, greatly appealing. And if he stayed in Nishimeya he could help his mom and dad keep up the farm, which he knew they enjoyed.

Frowning he looked at the picture he had of him and Rin at a little league game in Hawaii just before she had disappeared.

"What would you suggest?" he asked the photo. She'd be twelve now, and somehow she always seemed the smartest one. Or his memory had embellished on details about his little sister. There were times though he remembered her being this all knowing wise onna, then a chattering child the next second. Her advice had always been the best, right up there with his mother's and father's advice.

She didn't answer back.

He sighed.

"That's what I thought," he grumbled.

To the fire brigade it would be, he would learn to help people. Even if it gave his mother a heart attack.


	56. Ikigai

いきがい

"A reason for being"

'A reason to get up in the morning'

To enjoy the meaning of life - passion, purpose, something one lives for

* * *

**III: 9**

* * *

**Year 1579...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Rin and Sesshōmaru sat together over a game of igo, the tea was cooling by them as they played. He was black, she was white, and she bit her lip as she nervously looked over his moves and strategy while moving the stone in her fingers. She knew that if she didn't move soon she would annoy her lord but one misplaced piece and he would win, she didn't want to make it too easy for him, they had had this game going for a week thus far.

It was something of a nightly ritual since her puphood with Sesshōmaru, at least it was a ritual when they were staying in a shiro. Tea and a game of igo, then she would clean her teeth and braid her hair and go to bed. Her lord would remain awake for the night, Sesshōmaru very rarely slept, as far as she knew it was once a year or there abouts and only for a few hours, he would rest at times, in a meditative state, but he never seemed to sleep like she did.

Kōga and Ayame had had their daughter, Yuki, she was said to be extraordinarily strong, all Rin knew was that Ayame was very weak after birthing the cub. Overall Rin had taken great pains to avoid the ookami in Tsuzuki Castle territory, she had taken precautions to hunt with Sōten or be with Shiori when she wasn't at lessons with Kimi-sama or Jaken-dono, and when she wasn't with Sesshōmaru-sama himself; which was very rare since the attack; she was locked in her quarters or in Sesshōmaru's private gardens.

She finally put her piece down and Sesshōmaru placed his, effectively winning the game.

"Ba," she grumbled.

"You are improving," he said as they started picking up their pieces.

"Really?"

"Hai," he nodded.

"How'd you get so good at this, my lord?"

"Nearly a thousand years of practice," he replied.

"You're only eight and a half centuries old," she countered crossly which had his lips twitching slightly.

"I had a very good friend who enjoyed playing it," he said softly.

"Who?"

"His name was Tsukuyomaru," Sesshōmaru answered.

"Shiori's father?"

"Hai."

"What happened to him? Shiori only said that her grandfather killed him," Rin said.

"Daiyōkai do not mate weaklings, Rin," Sesshōmaru stated sharply. "We select our mates off strengths that could add power to our bloodlines and strengthen our packs or clans. Rarely do daiyōkai mate True Mates or follow an impulse to do such things."

"What does that…?" she started.

"Tsukuyomaru was a daiyōkai, and the heir to his clan, the Hyakkikoumori," Sesshōmaru said softly. "He was very powerful, he could generate a barrier so strong that not even kami could break it, a give which his daughter possesses now," Sesshōmaru said. "Tsukuyomaru though followed an impulse when he met his true mate, a human onna named Shizu I believe. He secured a human family to raise her, for he had found her abandoned as a babe at the shoreline, he then changed his clan's traditional prey, while going against his father, Taigokumaru.

"Like my own father, Taigokumaru had a plan for his clan that would not be altered because his heir had other desires. For the most part Tsukuyomaru was able to keep Shizu a secret. Until she was of age and then other desires manifested and lead to them creating Shiori."

"Your best friend fell in love with a human?"

"Hai, he did," Sesshōmaru said softly. "Tsukuyomaru was never particularly fond of humans though he felt no desire to be unnecessarily cruel to them either. A human onna had gained his respect in the Mongol Invasions. But it was in those invasions that both he and I witnessed what happens when the strong fall for the weak. I'm certain you have learned the tale of Hoshiyomi and Tsukiyomi, a tragic tale.

"Tsukuyomaru avowed never to follow in the fallen with a human, for it leads to heartbreak and betrayal and for a daiyōkai that's a dangerous emotion to possess. In time though, Shizu won him over and he decided to go to his father to bless the union, having hidden his daughter and Shizu in a human village near the coast. What Tsukuyomaru did not expect was his father's opposition, as his father's only heir that put Tsukuyomaru in a secure position to normally acquire or be able to fight for what he desired, however, Taigokumaru disagreed. Tsukuyomaru issued a formal challenge to take leadership of the Hyakkikoumori Clan, as this was an internal matter of the Clan I could no attend nor interfere with the on goings. Tsukuyomaru asked me to take care of Shizu and Shiori if he fell in battle, to which I agreed, though I was unaware of his death for several years. I was informed later, that the challenge was fought valiantly, and in the end Tsukyomaru was the victor, but he made a simple mistake.

"Tsukuyomaru left Taigokumura alive, and that old bastard was never one to miss an opportunity of weakness, exploited that mistake and cut down Tsukuyomaru when his back was turned after the challenge was completed."

"That's awful!" she gaped. "His own father cut him down!?"

"It is our way, though normally the successor does not leave the predecessor alive," Sesshōmaru said levelly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said softly.

He inclined his head slightly.

"So, Tsukuyomaru like igo?" Rin smiled.

"He liked cheating at igo," Sesshōmaru snorted.

Rin roared with laughter at her lord's disgruntled expression as she fell back laughing.

"Damn bat could swindle a beggar out of his last earnings," Sesshōmaru grumbled. She laughed harder hugging her belly as she felt the tears slipping from her eyes.

"Kami!" she wheezed as she rolled onto her side laughing. Her serious, no nonsense lord best friends with a swindler was an amusing image, she could see Sesshōmaru being vexed and annoyed with his friend all the time.

"You should rest Rin," Sesshōmaru said softly.

She was gasping for breath.

* * *

Tsukuyomaru could sweet talk a courtesan into paying him for his time if he put his mind to it, Sesshōmaru thought but didn't share that thought as he watched his human rolling on the tatami. He was rather amused remembering his old friend, and brother in arms. He and Tsukuyomaru had fought many wars and battles together, and Tsukuyomaru was more his littermate than anyone else had been. But good kami could that bat ever cheat at simple games!

It was a sad day when Sesshōmaru had finally learnt of his friend's death, he had learned it around the time Rin had fallen into his life. InuYasha had killed Taigokumaru, though he doubted the hanyō understood the significance of that, else Shizu and Shiori would've never been left in that village. Sesshōmaru's only regret regarding Shizu and Shiori was that he hadn't learned of them soon enough to put both them in his territory or someplace safe. Shizu had died protecting Shiori, and when he had finally found Shiori he was surprised she was even alive.

Shiori, rather like Rin, was an orphan, and her clan was attempting to draw her into internal conflicts she didn't understand or know anything about, and they were attempted to pull sway on the pup. Sesshōmaru had taken her in and adopted her as a formal ward, putting the Hyakkikoumori under his control until such a time Shiori either mated or was ready to take her role as leader, this had caused unrest but Sesshōmaru wasn't merciful like Tsukuyomaru so they dared not to stand against him. Employing Shiori as Rin's first attendant had given her safety and security and education from his mother so she would learn all she needed about running her own clan, and it had given her and Rin a chance to have friends about their age.

Just like with Tsukuyomaru, Rin had hit it right off with his daughter, and Shiori was soon laughing and playing with Rin, both pups were happy. And Sesshōmaru was certain that's all Tsukuyomaru would've wanted for his daughter.

And Tsukuyomaru would've laughed at the only human onna to kick his ass being his daughter's best friend.

Finally Rin's laughter subsided and she pushed herself up on her hands and smiled broadly at him as he finished cleaning up the game of igo.

"My lord?"

"Hai, Rin?" he asked as he finished putting away the pieces and covering the board to be cleaned up later.

"I was thinking…" she trailed off. "I should… I should go to Edo this spring," she said softly.

"Oh?" he lifted a brow.

"Hai," she nodded. "I… I don't like humans, but maybe Kaede or Kagome know something more about the Shikon no Tama or there's records Kikyō left behind about it that might be able to aid us in breaking Magatsuhi's curse," she explained.

"Reasonable," he agreed.

"And I've been working really hard this past winter at regaining strength and you've been teaching me a lot about when I have an opponent so close to me and how to win those sort of fights," she meekly muttered. He hadn't liked those lessons, those harsh lessons, he had thought she would have a few years before needing them. He had never expected her to learn this lesson about males so harshly and when she was so young herself.

"It is your decision Rin," he informed her levelly. Keeping his tone cold, indifferent, and clipped was difficult when he wanted to refute her choice, but he couldn't. Sesshōmaru couldn't take her choices away from her, for Rin was a wild free creature whom he loved and wanted to keep happy. Also he couldn't make every choice for her in this lifetime. She was her own person and would have to learn to be such, though he had taught her not to behave in certain ways or speak so meekly of herself, he had wanted her to understand who she was and what she was.

"I know," she whispered. "I just… please don't hate me for it."

"I could never hate you Rin," he stated firmly. "You will make choices in your life for you and the well being of others, you are the only one who has to live with those choices, so you will have to learn to make them. This is your choice, I will respect that, I will take you to Edo at the thaw," he said as they both stood.

"I expected you to be mad," she admitted.

"No," he replied. He couldn't be mad at her for anything, not as he had seen her blossoming into the amazing onna he remembered. The onna who would not submit to kami or cower in the face of a daiyōkai. She was blooming into an amazing onna.

She smiled at his answer then.

"I will commission a weapon for you," he decided. "You will wear it, and you will practice with InuYasha or the taijiya every day, I will create a training regiment," Sesshōmaru said.

"Hai my lord," she nodded.

"You will be on your best behavior, you represent the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack as well as our clan," he warned.

"Of course," she nodded.

"And I will speak to Jaken about security precautions," he stated.

"Arigato," she smiled.

He nodded his head slightly. "Go rest," he ordered gently.

"I'm not sleepy!" she yawned.

"Go," he ordered.

She stuck her tongue out and stalked off which had him shaking his head. Magatsuhi's curse burned a bit, and he stepped out into his garden. The snow coated it, and he leaned on the post on his engawa. The moon was hanging lowly, which had him frowning. He had been putting off his grandmother's summons to the West for a coronation, he didn't know what he should do about that. Though he did know that his grandmother's library would be an excellent point of research.

Sesshōmaru though wasn't comfortable inheriting all his grandfather and father's lands in the West. Still, the matter was being pressed and he couldn't ignore it much longer, and he would need to do research if he was ever to break the curse of Magatsuhi.

* * *

**February 20th, 1990...**

**Nishimeya, Aomori, Japan...**

If Zaizen Yasu was being honest, he was more comfortable studying in America than he was in Japan. He liked Hawaii better, he preferred the US, and his citizenship was in the US because he, like his little sister, had been born in Honolulu and not in Japan; granted he did have dual citizenship; it was all complicated though and a confusing to him though. And he had a really good scholarship to Berkley, which held a great appeal, plus his aunt Ji-Su was there with his uncle, and they were like second parents to him.

But Yasu also couldn't just up and leave Japan, it was home, it was where his mom and dad lived, and this farm was a great place to escape to when the world was too big or too loud. Yasu liked living life in Nishimeya. What wasn't there to like!? It was peaceful, and there was something unbelievably rewarding about working the land.

However, unlike Ken'ichi, Yasu couldn't make a foolish decision because his decision would impact his life perminently.

He had two great schools that both wanted him, and he had family in both countries; that also wanted him, and he just… there had to be an easier way to decide between Tohoku University or Berkeley University!

Kami help him he was stuck!

Perhaps he could run away to South Korea or Vietnam and live as a rice patty farmer! This was such a big choice to make and he was not ready to make it! Maybe he could do what his uncle Takehiro did and join the military and fight in wars, that sounded sane.

Yasu shuddered at the thought, he couldn't do the military; he hated blood and didn't like being yelled at. Getting up he left his room, pulling on a hoodie as he walked out of his room and to the main area of his family's home. His mom's courtyard and garden was in full bloom, it was a sight worthy of the imperial gardens to be honest. His mom had the greenest green thumb ever; she had taken to farming like a duck took to water.

Sitting down one the engawa he watched the rain as he mulled over his choices. He didn't really want to be too far from his family, not yet anyway, in time he would join Grandfather's and Dad's family business in Hawaii, he was certain of that. So perhaps studying here would be wise, and he would do a semester or two abroad. Go see the US or the UK, both sounded appealing and his English was pretty good.

So was his Korean, Chinese and Vietnamese but his English was really fucking awesome!

Studying at Tohoku sounded wise to him, he wondered if his dad would be disappointed or relieved.

* * *

**Year 1579...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Kagome sighed as she weeded her herbs, this past winter had been exceptionally harsh, she had made InuYasha build her a green house, the last trip to the modern world and she had collected the one thing she could think would be of exceptional aid; a green house. The well had not let them go back to the modern world, and she had wept when the price of their last trip had been her baby. But now she was here and she would get used to it, she had brought everything she could think they could possibly need to live InuYasha's lifetime until they made it to her era again.

She sighed as she sat back on her heels and whipped her brow, the greenhouse was warm, and the air was humid, she had built it to keep it warm so everything could grow in the winter. These herbs had probably saved most the villagers in Edo from all manner of diseases because of this exceptionally harsh winter.

Now spring was coming and she hoped to Kami that Rin returned.

Kagome felt horrible for everything Rin had gone through, she had felt truly horrible about all of it, but Sesshōmaru hadn't brought Rin back or allowed Rin out of his sight so Kagome didn't know how Rin was doing.

"Hey, Kagome!" InuYasha's voice shouted through the hut, and she reluctantly stood, pulling on her heavy winter clothes before exiting the greenhouse.

"Hai, InuYasha?" she called back, shivering at the stark contrast of warmth from the greenhouse and the cold of their warm hut.

"Look who's here!" InuYasha smiled and she gasped as the slight girl appeared with a smile.

"Rin!" Kagome swept the girl up in a tight hug then, relieved to see her still alright from their run in earlier this winter. Though she supposed that it was really spring if Rin was here.

"It's good to see you again, Kagome!" Rin whispered.

"I'm so relieved," Kagome said stepping back to examine the younger girl.

"I'm fine, Sesshōmaru-sama and Jaken-dono took very good care of me," Rin smiled mysteriously and looked a thousand years older all of a sudden which had Kagome sighing. Rin just hugged her again.

"So how long are you here for?" Kagome asked as she guided Rin to the table and Rin started making tea. Where Rin's fondness of tea had evolved from Kagome didn't know, because despite the girl's claims to having tea with Sesshōmaru, Kagome had never seen the daiyōkai eat or drink anything, ever.

"Until the first leave turn," Rin answered routinely.

"I'm so sorry about last year Rin," Kagome started.

"My lord saved me, so it is all well, and Jaken-dono taught me some healing spells," she smiled. "Besides, the human is dead, I'm safe."

"Yeah, you're safe," Kagome smiled as she clasped Rin's hand. "I'm so glad you decided to come back."

"I still have much to learn," Rin answered with a smile.

"Oh, like what?"

"Everything," Rin answered bluntly and Kagome laughed.

"Let's start small, Rin, and build up," Kagome mused.

"I was wondering if you would mind teaching me about the Shikon no Tama, I've been having dreams of Naraku lately and I would like to understand what it was and why everyone wanted it," Rin explained.

"Sure," Kagome smiled brightly.


	57. Ikigai

いきがい

"A reason for being"

'A reason to get up in the morning'

To enjoy the meaning of life - passion, purpose, something one lives for

* * *

**III: 10**

* * *

**March 5th, 1992...**

**Nishimeya, Aomori, Japan...**

Tomomi sometimes wondered about his little sister Rin, he didn't think she was dead; like dad and Ken'ichi seemed resigned to. He didn't feel like she could die, there were times he would dream she was alive and wild; she would battle bad guys with a katanna or kaiken, she could kick ass with a hairpin. She seemed to have taken the form of a mythic heroine or manga action girl like Tendo Akane in _Ramna ½_ , or something. Rin was this larger than life figure in his mind's eye.

She was posed, gentle, unyielding, firm, wild, ruthless, and unpredictable, she could laugh long and hard, and cry for hurting people. Everything about Rin was different in his dreams, and it was because she was so vividly alive that he didn't think she was dead. Merely missing or put in the right time when she belonged.

He didn't think his family remembered how out of place Rin was here, she was almost lost here. There was were times when she would react in a very unusual manner to people or things happening around her, and she could say the strangest things, not kid things, just strange things at times.

Looking at the time he got out of bed, he had a test to take today which would determine his future and life really. He would be taking a test to get into Tokyo University, though his mother would probably kill him for going to Tokyo of all places.

But there was something pulling him there, he felt like if he was there, he might, just might find Rin. He wasn't hopeful that he could do it, it had been nearly eight years since she had disappeared from their home in Tokyo. But maybe, just maybe; if she knew someone was there waiting for her, Rin would appear.

There were days Tomomi half expected his baby sister to materialize before him, flash him an impish smile with a devious fox like look in her eye, give him a wink and race ahead into some chaos that only she could find. There were other days where he expected her to appear with nothing more than the grace and confidence of an empress and sip tea with him. Tomomi knew it was odd to think of these things, knew it wasn't healthy, but he could swear she was alive, and she would come home one day.

He just didn't know when that would be, and he felt the best place to await her would be Tokyo, there was just something about it that made him think she would come back.

Something was there that would bring her back to them, and when she returned their family would be whole again. And he could mercilessly torment her about Fluffy-sama which their mother had kept in pristine condition, and he would ask her about where she was and if she was here to stay.

Rin had never seemed to belong with them, or here, she was otherworldly, even as a kid.

He wondered if the remembered that aspect about Rin or if they had forgotten it with everything else because her memory was a bittersweet one.

* * *

**Year 1580...**

**Edo, Japan...**

Rin walked with Shippō, her littermate was exuberantly explaining what he had seen when he had been to the West, he had escaped over winter and made it to what Kagome called China in her era and Ming here.

"Really?"

"Hai, and they were all admiring the tail," Shippō chuckled.

"They always seem so stiff when they come to Tsuzuki Castle," she giggled as she accepted the offered sweet while they walked.

"They were really different, it was like another realm, Rin, I'm telling you they are odd people."

"Well I'm sure they say the same thing about us," she giggled.

"How are we weird!?" he demanded, straightening his pelt as his tail swished a bit.

"You ask the yōkai human and the kitsune how we're weird?" she asked blandly.

"Fair point," he sighed. "Oh, your mark is showing!" Shippō aid grabbing his tail and showing her the black tip on it.

"That's my mark!?" she sputtered.

"Hai! Only took seven years to show up but it's your mark!" Shippō grinned. "We're littermates!"

Rin laughed at his exuberance as he threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "So imouto? How's it feel having an ever wise oniisan!"

"I think you exaggerate," she snorted removing herself from his grasp. "I am the wise one here, you are usually the fool tripping over your tail over a pretty onna," she teased.

"I am not!"

"Ai, Aio, Minaka, Izumi, Rukia, Orihime," she started.

"Alright! Alright!" he gasped putting his hand over her mouth as she counted off his crushes and conquests. Rin glared at him. "How do you know about them anyway!?"

She licked his palm which hand him grimacing.

"GROSS!" he groaned as he whipped his hand on his hakama. "You hang around inu yōkai too much!"

"No, I don't, and Kohaku told me," she said.

"Really?" he asked dumbly.

"Hai, after asking me to the Tanabata festival this year," she said.

"He did that!?" Shippō sputtered.

"Hai, in front of the village," she sighed. He had asked her last year too, but Sesshōmaru had actually saved her from being forced to accept. She had never been so embarrassed in her life, or put on the spot. She didn't like it, Sesshōmaru though had been the one to save her from that.

"Oh kami," Shippō grimaced.

"I said no, but a bunch of the village girls called me a yōkai slut," she sighed.

"Well, you should know, he's not infatuated with you, Rin, he thinks he's in love with you," Shippō said. "I've tried to talk him out of it because I know you don't feel that way about him, and I know you would sooner leap off a cliff than be courted; especially after the daimyō, but he's been persistent that he wants to ask for you hand, and court you."

"Sesshōmaru-sama would never approve of him, even if I did," Rin said swiftly. She could only imagine her lord's shame and horror if she fell in love with a Yōkai Taijiya or worse, mated one. That would be worse than mating a rich human.

"I know, and I've said as much, but he thinks…" Shippō trailed off.

"He won't, even if I liked him that way, I wouldn't… I don't want to marry, I don't want to leave Sesshōmaru-sama."

"So you've decided already?" Shippō asked her.

"Hai, I did," she nodded.

"But you still have years before you can decide," Shippō said.

"Hai, I know," she nodded. "But I've always known where I wanted to be and who I wanted to be with, I want to stay with Sesshōmaru-sama, for as long as my mortal life will permit," she admitted.

"Do you understand what that will mean?" Shippō asked.

"Despite my youth my lord and his mother have gone to great lengths to inform me of every consequence, good and bad my choices will have," she admitted.

"I see, and are you prepared for that responsibility, you're only fourteen," he said levelly.

"I'll be fifteen at the Tanabata festival," she pointed out.

"You're still a pup," Shippō said.

"Hai, but I'm not stupid, I know that following my lord I will never have children or a family, I will be his and his to do whatever he pleases with, and I am aware of how dangerous that is," she said softly. "But I don't think I will ever find another creature I trust as completely as I trust my lord, and I don't think anyone could understand what that means to me. My life it was always his Shippō, to do whatever he pleases with, it's always been his, even when I was a baby."

"Just make sure Rin that that's what you want," Shippō said.

"I've rarely been more sure about anything in my life," she admitted.

"RIN!" a voice shouted and she turned just as Junpei appeared, which had her smiling.

"Junpei!"

"Oka-san has asked for your help making the honey candies this year with obaa-san!" Junpei said.

"And what a massive honor that is, I would be fool to refute such a request!" she giggled as she bowed just as formally to the excited seven-year-old. She like Junpei! Walking by him to head for his home she ruffled his hair before giggling, giving him a wink and running for his home.

"NO FAIR!" Junpei shouted as he chased her.

"Later Shippō!"

"See you tonight Rin!" Shippō shouted waving her off, she let Junpei catch her waist, laughing before she spun out of his grasp.

Rin was certain that when she was old enough to decide where she wanted to go in her life she would chose Sesshōmaru-sama, she didn't understand why that made people uneasy. Sesshōmaru had never been anything other than patient and kind to her since she had poured water all over his head! If he was going to kill her, that would've been the moment he did so…

* * *

**Somewhere outside of Edo, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru lay in the field with Rin beside him, they listened to the dying festival as they both stared up Amanagawa, he was still quietly munching on the honey candy Rin had given him. And she was year the fox mask he had given her two years ago, her sly smile was still on her lips as they both lay there.

"Sesshōmaru-sama?"

"Hm?" he hummed as he looked over at her, there were fireflies fluttering about.

"Is Amanagawa that pretty up there?" she asked with wonder.

"I will show it to you," he said simply. One day he would take her to his grandfather's domain and let her see for herself.

"Really?"

"Hai," he replied. "My grandfather, the Emperor, he has a Castle on the moon, it is called Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace," he said.

"That sounds pretty! What's it mean?"

"Pearl Harbor," he replied.

"Why's it called that?"

"Because my grandmother is so fond of pearls my grandfather decided to create an entire harbor for her to create them, and it is viewed from the Palace, it is said to be one of the prettiest places in the Heavens," he said softly.

"Do you like it there, in the West?"

"No," he answered. Sesshōmaru had never liked his father's people, he had never found them to be welcoming or accepting, and they had insulted his mate and mother for as long as he could remember. Though he knew his mother could just smile and they would all shit themselves, his mother had that ability; and it was a skill of hers he prided himself for having obtained as well. He was also reluctant to return because of bureaucracy, though if he had to receive another one of his grandmother's minions informing him that he had a holy coronation to endure he would skewer them and send them back to his grandmother in pieces.

"Why?"

"I am my father's heir, and my grandfather's, my father's father was an emperor there, and I am his sole heir," he said. "I do not wish to be handed supreme power Rin, for to be handed it means I did not earn it. I have earned the title Inu no Taishō, though I am my mother's father's heir I had to earn the title to possess it, I have earned the rank of alpha, I have earned everything I possess," he said softly. Everything but her, he had never earned her, she just gave herself over to him, full of love and unwavering faith; he had never had to prove himself worthy in her eyes. As a pup she had worshiped him like he was a kami, like the sun and moon rose and fell at his commands, as a young onna she was respectful, but she no longer worshiped him, she still had this unwavering belief in him though. But the onna she was growing up to be, that onna was unwavering, sure of herself and placing her life and faith in his claws. He had never had to fight for her faith or her love, it was a constant she just handed him without fear or care, along with a smile and a laugh and this absolute trust which terrified him at times.

"You're an Emperor!" she gaped, he chuckled as her jaw fell open.

"You will catch the flies," he chided as he shut her mouth.

"But!"

"I have not gone nor have I accepted the titles," he said calmly. "I have no desires to be emperor for the sake of it," he said levelly.

"But that's huge!" she gasped.

"No," he shook his head.

"My lord?"

"Hm?"

"If you do become Emperor, I think you'd have earned it," she said. "You're fair, just, patient, and for the most part despite being surly well liked amongst the yōkai and human communities. You're also reasonable, and despite being arrogant and superior to everyone, you listen really well, and think problems through," she said.

He chuckled at her pointing out his flaws and his strengths. He let her be so brazen, though why was beyond him at times.

"I think you'd be the greatest emperor ever," she admitted.

"To be emperor requires bureaucracy, Rin," he said.

"I'd rather get stabbed with Bakusaiga," she decided.

"Hai, me too," he chuckled dryly.

Rin yawned loudly as she let them resume the silence, he enjoyed the honeyed candy and listened to his human as she hummed a tune about his return or victory; he wasn't sure which. Though she had no musical talent, she did possess a lovely singing voice.

When her humming trailed off he heard her breathing level out and her heart slow as she slipped into slumber. Now he propped himself up as he looked her over, the candy was still deliciously sweet on his tongue. Moving her mask off her face he saw her sleeping soundly, she only slept this deeply when she felt safe, and he was pleased she felt so safe with him. Her midnight hair spilled out into the grasses around her, and the fireflies provided a low light which made her features seem to glow softly.

Carefully he traced her cheek and marveled at the smoothness and softness, she was growing up to be so lovely and her spirit was so pure. It was humbling to be in her presence, to have her trust and love, and know she had willingly given them over to him without second guessing him. She humbled him.

Finishing the candy he got up, scooped her up and walked her back to Edo to return her to the custody of Kaede and Kagome, InuYasha met him as he entered the village.

"I wasn't expecting this," InuYasha said.

He didn't reply as he took Rin to her futon.

"You know Kagome and I won't fail her again," InuYasha said as Sesshōmaru entered Kaede's hut alone. Putting her down and tucked her in again, she wouldn't release mokomoko yet so he sat there running his claws through her hair.


	58. Ikigai

いきがい

"A reason for being"

'A reason to get up in the morning'

To enjoy the meaning of life - passion, purpose, something one lives for

* * *

**III: 11**

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Somewhere outside of Edo, Japan...**

Shikoku sat on the riverbed staring at his grandson and his mate, they were sleeping soundly, which made Shikoku happy.

Those two souls deserved some peace for a moment.

Shikoku enjoyed seeing his two old friends in this new life, though no less dangerous in this life he was pleased that they were safe and here again. He had recognized the soul within Sesshōmaru the moment his daughter had put that silent pup in his arms, it was the saddest and happiest day of his life to see that soul reborn.

His grandpup, the purest daiyōkai ever sired, possessed a calm soul, a soul that had been gentle, and compassionate in the last life, would be forged to be his son-in-law's and his heir, this was a daiyōkai as pure as he had been in the last life. Midoriko's soul would rise to the occasion, though, he had no doubts, Sesshōmaru would re-forge where Midoriko had failed. An ethereal soul like the moon's light, marked by the crescent moon on the pup's brow.

But for a long time he had wondered where Watatsumi's soul was.

The stubborn dragon would be reincarnated, but where? He had wondered for the longest time.

At least he had wondered until sixteen years ago, when he had stumbled over a laboring human during the Tanabata time of year, her husband and sons were looking for a midwife leaving the scared onna alone with a toddler at her side. The young boy was in tears, and Shikoku had felt compelled to help, to aid the onna. Before he really knew what to expect he had a blood soaked, screaming, impatient, squirming pup into his claws. The soul was brilliant, burning as brightly as the sun, and as powerful as the sea raging in a typhoon. Shikoku had not known what to say or do, he didn't want to let this human pup go.

Reflected in those happy brown eyes staring at him was Watatsumi, his old friend, he didn't want to relinquish the pup to her mother. He had Watatsumi here in his hands and he had Midokriko back in Tsuzuki Castle, the pair were alive again and he had never been so happy.

The mother had done him an honor by permitting him to name the little, impatient girl in his arms.

He had called her Rin, for he supposed like Watatsumi the girl would be cold and dignified, and she would command the yōkai courts and human alike.

He was right of course, staring at his grandson and the girl, the reincarnation of the two most powerful souls he had ever met. He had regretted how Midoriko and Watatsumi were doomed, but now, Sesshōmaru and Rin had more of a chance than the doomed Midoriko and Watatsumi.

They would be better than Watatsumi and Midoriko, not as doomed, not as alone.

He was pleased to see them getting on so well, to see Midoriko's soul keeping Watatasumi's close, but the unyielding wildness of Watatsumi spurred on Midoriko's as well. He was so pleased to see his old friends adopting well in this life, and to see them happy.

But he knew that change was coming, that soon they would have the trial of separation and succession was the only option. Standing he left his grandson and mate alone, leaving them in the small moment of peace that that they had never had in the previous life.

* * *

**19, February, 1994...**

**Tokyo, Japan...**

It had been ten years since she had last been in Tokyo, ten years since the disappearance of her daughter, taken by the hands of a monster no doubt. She remembered every detail about it, her sweet innocent Rin. She had wept for months after the disappearance of her only daughter. Her sons and husband had not been able to console her, and the priest at the shrine they used to practice at had been very kind to her even when she would rage at him for her daughter's disappearance. Her daughter had been vanished and no one seemed to know where!

Shortly after her sweet Rin's disappearance when the police had declared the case cold, her husband had moved them as far away as they could get from Tokyo, taking them to Nishimeya, buying a lot of property and starting simple lives as farmers. Her boys had loved it. Ken'ichi, her eldest had taken to farming like a fish took to water, he was also a member of the Nishimeya Fire Brigade, and she was very proud of her sweet stubborn boy. Her second son, Yasu studied at Tohoku University to be a doctor; she was very proud though she was not certain why her son wanting to learn such a bloody art. Her third son, Tomomi, the one she was visiting now, was on his third year at Tokyo University to be a manga artist.

She had been so mad at her youngest coming to this tainted place, the place which had stolen his sister from her that she had not even come to help him settle into his new place. She had not even met his girlfriend, and she had stubbornly not spoken to him for the last three years to let her displeasure be known, she would not back down. Or she wouldn't have...

Except for Tomomi was her baby and she missed him terribly, and a talk with Kazuo had been the push she had needed. Kazuo had business to attend to in Kyoto, they had decided to come to Tokyo too before they returned to Nishimeya. Today was just her though, Kazuo was taking a man's day with Tomomi, and that left Airi wandering her old neighborhood alone. And somehow, she found herself at the steps of the old shrine her family had belonged to. The steep steps of the Higurashi shrine were daunting, she didn't know what compelled her though, but she walked up them.

Zaizen Airi found that nothing had changed about the shrine. Forever frozen in time, it was odd. There was a huffing which had her looking over to see the shrine priest struggling with a crate, it was Higurashi, Higurashi Jun!

She jogged over picking up the crate with him.

"Here, let me help you," she said.

"Oh… you're very kind!" the older man smiled. "My kami… Zaizen!" he gaped as they walked into what looked like the family's private area of the shrine and where they lived.

"It's been a while," she admitted with a strained smile.

"It has," he agreed. "How are you and your family?" he asked.

"Good," she smiled. "Where are we taking this?" she asked.

"To the wellhouse, I have sacred seals and important materials for that well, it's called Honekui no Ido," he cackled. She chuckled as she followed his direction to the well house. It took them a few but she got the crate where he wanted, which he dropped.

"Thank you so much!" he bowed a bit.

"Where's Kōki?" she asked.

"He got married!" the old man preened then.

"He did!?"

"Yes, her name is Mayu, sweet girl," he chuckled. "And he's a doctor now, very important! And they have a daughter, she'll be ten next year, her name is Kagome!"

"Prestigious," Airi agreed. She looked around the old well house, it was a bit eerie, and she shuddered as she pulled up her own coat.

"What brings you to Tokyo?" he asked.

"My youngest, he's at university," she smiled. "He goes to Tokyo University."

"I see!"

"My eldest is with the fire brigade, and my second son is studying to be a surgeon!"

"You must be so proud!" he beamed.

"I… I am," she smiled sadly.

"It is okay to miss her," Jun said as they walked out of the wellhouse, he reached to shut it.

"I know, it's just…I wonder what she'd be like today," Airi whispered touching the locket she wore with a bit of her daughter's hair. Rin had been such a sweet girl, wild, mischievous, full of life and joy, so pure in living. But there always seemed to be something short lived, out of place with her daughter. It tore Airi up inside, to know, her fierce, wild, happy daughter was gone.

Jun was about to speak when there was a blast of energy from the wellhouse, which knocked her off her feet, Jun scrambled up, she helped him as they both ran into the wellhouse, there was nothing out of place here.

"Here!" Jun handed her a small lantern, which had them both cautiously looking around.

There was a weak, pained noise as Airi walked down the steps towards the well. Good Kami! There was someone in there!

"Jun! Call 1-1-9!" she called over her shoulder.

"I have a ladder!" he said.

"Go call them!" she shouted as she ran out, the ladder was propped up against the house, she grabbed it as she hurried back.

Carefully she managed to get the ladder down the well, taking the lantern with her as she carefully went down, the closer she got the more she saw the young woman, black hair stained in blood, and bleary eyes watching her, there was so much blood staining the kimono. And the blood was still vigorously pumping between the girl's clasped fingers. Airi hesitated to touch the girl as she got down to the soils, it was already seeped in blood, but she saw the girl's hands clasped over what seemed to be the main wound which had her striping out of her jacket and crouching over the girl to press hard over the girl's own hands.

The girl moaned as she turned her head upright, the pain evident on her face in this dim light, and Airi gasped. The girl's lashes closed.

"Hold on sweetie, hold on young one, you hear, we'll have you fixed up in no time!" she promised.

Out of the obi was protruding an ID, which Airi picked up with one trembling, bloody hand and held license:

財前りん (Zaizen Rin)

DOB: July 7, 1976

The license clattered from Airi's fingers as she stared at the face of her daughter, and the girl's birth year.

It shouldn't be possible!

* * *

She groaned as she came to, looking around as an annoying beeping sound; something like a cricket under her pillow; pierced her ears, which had her frowning. This…

"Sessho…?" she started.

"You're awake!" a startled voice said as she came over her. Rin blinked rapidly as she stared at the woman, her fuzzy memories of her mother came flooding back as her eyes widened.

"Am I dead?" she whispered.

"No," the woman smiled softly as her fingers traced over Rin's brow. "But you gave it your best shot."

"This…" she croaked as a sob strangled her throat. "Mom!?"

"Relax, I'm getting a doctor, your father and brothers will be so happy."

* * *

Kazuo thought his wife had officially lost it until he saw the girl, for it was impossible! Kazuo did not know how, but he did know that that was his daughter laying there! Good Kami!

He was stunned, bewildered by the sight before him! There she was, there his Rin was! Kazou caught his wife and stared at the girl. Flashes of blood, pain, loss, sorrow, failure filled his mind, which had him shuddering and holding his wife nearer. He wanted to run to her, Rin had always been his independent little girl, and she had died because of it! Or so he had thought. He wanted to run to her, hug her and never let her go.

"How…" he whispered as he stared at the girl.

"I don't know…!" Airi whispered and lifted the license to his inspection. He just stared at it in shock, then looked at the girl. That was his daughter, he didn't know how, or why, but that was his baby girl laying in the hospital bed!

"Mr. and Mrs. Zaizen?" a doctor walked towards them and he hugged his wife closer. "Zaizen Rin is going to be fine," the doctor smiled at them. "She has several old wounds which were well taken care of, and this latest one, but other than blood loss she is doing very well. Far better than we were expecting. There are no broken bones, or lacerated organs, her levels are looking good. We ran a rape kit, there was no sign of trauma of that kind, I did notice her hGC levels were a little elevated, but as there's no cancer signs or early pregnancy signs that we have seen, I would say it's fine."

"She wasn't…?" Airi started to ask.

"Not that I could see, how long did you say your daughter was missing?" he asked.

"Ten years," Airi whispered.

"Rin never returned from going to the local park," he supplied.

"Well, it appears that your daughter is back; police ran a rush and matched her finger prints. This is Zaizen Rin, she's in very good health, she was very well cared for wherever she was. But I am concerned about the scars, and old wounds, she has a lot of scar tissue, and old broken bones," he said. "But other than that, she is very healthy. She'll heal fine, wherever she was though wasn't modern medicine, but she's well cared for."

"What sort of old scars?"

"She looks like she survived being mauled by large dogs, there's old burn scars, and, there's a lot of wounds I would associate with knife or sword fights, not to mention the current bruises she has from the attack that got her in that well, your daughter is a fighter," the doctor said. "She's survived a lot."

He didn't say anything as he looked back at the hospital room his daughter was in. Good kami what had she survived? He felt he should know, she was his daughter, but he didn't even comprehend what she had survived.

"Is she pregnant?" he asked.

"Too early to actually know, but the slight elevation makes it a possibility, I do believe she did have a birth recently."

"Nani!?"

"Hai, pelvic examine makes me believe that she gave birth a few months ago," he said. "And her hormone readings, did you find a babe at the scene?"

He looked to his wife who was violently shaking her head as she kept her hands clasped over her mouth, her eyes wide with unshed tears.

"It's possible she had a miscarriage. I'll be back to speak with her and give her a thorough examine, but you can go in and visit with her for a little bit," he offered.

"Arigato," he said as he watched the doctor leave. He looked back to the room and saw the young woman taking deep breaths, composing herself. She looked like Rin, but now he felt he didn't know. Rin, as a child was fierce, wild, independent, she could do it all herself, she didn't have many friends, and there'd been something out of place about her. It happened occasionally, he have a few of her old, childhood drawings tucked away, the man with the crescent moon and silver hairi… he didn't know what to make of it.

"Airi, you should go get us some tea."

Walking into the room he looked at her, she stared back. Her eyes were still the mischievous lively set they had been in her youth, now she smiled slightly, that curve of her lips made her look like she was up to something devious.

"Dad?" she whispered uncertainly as she stared at him.

"Rin," he nodded as he walked forward to her bed. She stared back, her tears welled up as he walked forward.

"How?" he whispered.

"I can't believe I found you again," she sobbed as he stepped forward and wrapped her up in his arms. Oh good Kami he had never thought he would never be able to do this again! She sobbed loudly as he held her.

"Oh sweet Kami, the fates were merciful," he sobbed as he pressed his lips to her temple.

"Where's my baby?" Rin asked weakly and his world shattered.


	59. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 1**

* * *

**Year 712...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

It was a quiet day at the Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, it had been four centuries since she had seen her eldest and only son, which saddened her. It was a silent day in her garden, she toyed with the fan in her fingers as she looked over the snow covered landscaped and wondered when Tiāngǒu and Zhìháo would repair this rift between them, and when they would accept they were father and son and Zhìháo would have responsibilities to the universe. As was the way of their lives.

The feud between father and son was enough to drive her mad, though she knew that it would change nothing between them. Zhìháo was too much like his father to change, which infuriated her at times.

She saw a phoenix riding the winds through her gardens, burning brightly to the snowy landscapes and making it's way through the palace for her husband's studies. Hurrying through her gardens she bypassed all the maids and concubines as she made it to Tiāngǒu's study. The bird had barely landed when she arrived in a flurry of silks and adjusting her hair.

"Enter," her husband ordered gruffly before any announcement could be made. She ushered the bird in, the phoenix leapt and shifted to humanoid appearance as he bowed lowly.

"What is this about?" her husband asked setting aside the documents he had been reading.

"News from the East, the Shikoku Pack welcomes it's first heir, Sesshōmaru," the phoenix informed them. "Son of Prince Zhìháo and Shikoku's only heir, the Lady Kimi," the phoenix said with a smile.

"A son?" Chang'e smiled. "What an odd name for the pup, why would they call him Sesshōmaru?" she asked.

"It means 'the perfect assassin' in their language, Prince Zhìháo picked it," the phoenix explained.

"This is good," Tiāngǒu said when he dismissed the phoenix.

"A son, he had a son!" she sobbed. "And if you do not fix this, we will never see our heir and grandson!" she snapped.

Her Imperial Lord Husband had the good graces to look abash at her statement. Her husband despite his canine form, was a very handsome man, his hair was black as night, his eyes were onyx, and his skin a healthy tan, he had a square jaw and a set of magenta stripes on beneath his eyes.

"He will not be raised in the East, he will be raised here, as Imperial Prince and heir," Tiāngǒu promised her, which had her nodding. She wouldn't have some wild bitch ruining her only grandson.

"I will visit you tonight love," he smiled.

"I'll run," she promised enticingly as she left him.

Chang'e had escaped a poor match with Hou Yi when she was young, she was lucky that Tiāngǒu had chased her and claimed her. Tiāngǒu had taken her to his realm, his territory of the heavens, the remote moons, and though Hou Yi had been infuriated he had shout down the nine false moons, but could not harm her sanctuary.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Somewhere in West Nara...**

Sesshōmaru trotted after his father, he had had the dream again last night. A pretty onna laughing and dancing in a field of flowers, pleading with him to join her. Of course, he hadn't, he had his dignity, but he had wanted to, she was so lively and pretty! Her hair was endlessly black, her smile was warm like the sun, and her eyes were bright with life, he had wanted to play with the pretty onna.

No one liked playing with Sesshōmaru.

Other pups his age said he was too rough, too mean, to vicious, his father said that playing was for the weak and he should never indulge in the games, while his mother said it was fun to wreak havoc upon others games. Sesshōmaru did not know how to play, he trained.

A century and a quarter of life and he trained, it was all his father felt he needed to do and it was all he did, he trained and did lessons.

He was walking with his father from their latest training session, a lesson in execution. Father had been called to the north and brought him, and Sesshōmaru had watched as his father executed the traitors in the name of grandfather, Shikoku. It was a swift but brutal lesson, he had watched father kill them, and he had been ordered to kill one of the traitors as well. An onna, she looked similar to the onna in his dreams, the human had looked at him with a kind smile and pleading eyes, he had cut her down as his father had ordered. Tōga had preened when the human lay dead at Sesshōmaru's feet.

His father had killed the rest.

Now they were walking home, Sesshōmaru listened to his father's lectures as they walked, until there was a snap on the leaves, which had his ears twitching and his father halting, his father's mokomoko twitched and Sesshōmaru looked around. Tōga pulled Sō'unga from it's sheath on his back when there was a wicked snarl as a blur of brown hit his father from the earth and both them went toppling into the valley below.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" a voice purred and he lifted his eyes to look at four fully grown Hyōneko walking towards him, the leader was a female, very pale and very blue.

"A little lost puppy!" sneered a giggling redhead.

"Maybe we should eat him!" the big one rumbled.

"You are welcomed to try," Sesshōmaru said levelly as his own poison dripped from his claws.

"My, aren't you an arrogant dog if there ever was one!" the red fiery one giggled.

"Good kami, you'd think someone would put stones or handholds in this damn hole!" a new voice said which had all five of them turning to look. Sesshōmaru saw a hand pop out of a fox den, then another as arms pulled out the owner of the voice. He found himself nose to nose with the onna he had been dreaming about. Her brown eyes were just as brilliant as in his dreams, and he was stunned that they were so close; how had he not noticed that fox hole before? The onna looked rather kitsune like, though her scent was purely human, which was startling. Still, her disheveled appearance was unexpected, especially with that hair pin dangling in her hair.

"Well hello there, that was far easier than I was expecting," the onna mused. "How are you Sesshōmaru?"

"Excuse me!" the fiery one shouted. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in the middle of our kidnapping!?"

"I see I'm interrupting something here," the onna mused. She pulled herself the rest of the way out of the hole, towering over him, and looking like a wild fox. She looked out of place admits all the red leaves of autumn, she looked like spring, a bringer of life, but she held herself how his mother did and he knew she was a dangerous killer.

"Yeah," the redhead with long hair snorted at the onna.

"Well, pardon the interruption, but it appears that my lord and I should be on our merry way, come along Sesshōmaru-sama," the onna said.

"Kill the human," the leader of the group said blandly. The onna was fast as she grabbed him and yanked him out of the path of a fire ball, he let the light whip unspool from his fingers as he slashed it through the air which had the cats diving out of the path.

"Time to go!" the onna shouted.

"NANI!" he shouted as she grabbed his arm and yanked him after her as she ran.

"Get Back Here!" the neko shouted as they chased them.

"I don't need help from a human!" he snapped.

"Well there's four of them, one very tiny you, my lord and I like our chances but I like them better if we run!" she said firmly as she nimbly leapt over a log, he shifted forms and scooped the onna onto his shoulders as he ran. His paws tripped though, and they went tumbling down a ravine, the onna was up she had a fang drawn and she was fast.

"Damn human! Making us chase you!" the fiery neko growled.

"Well… you're cats, I thought you loved the hunt!" the onna smiled sheepishly and moved. Sesshōmaru caught the kaiken she tossed him as he ran for the big one slashing the fang at the knees, the large neko lumbered back, attempting to evade the blade. He snarled as he slashed through the big one's knee felling him, though when he went to finish the job he was hit solidly in the chest and sent flying through trees, which knocked the air out of his tiny body as he collapsed.

" ** _SESSH_** ** _ŌMARU!_** " a voice screamed as he saw the onna turn into a whirling blur of black and fire before he was staring at a pair of ugly yellow eyes as his world faded to black.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

Tōga paced the wall of Setsuna as he pondered the best way to get Izayoi's attention without coming off as annoying. She seemed to already to only have a vague sort of annoyance where he was concerned. Still, he couldn't help it, he wanted to talk to her!

Taking a deep breath he scented the air and scented only her which had him chancing it as he leapt into a tree and peered down at her.

"What do you want?" she asked tilting her head back as she stared balefully up at him.

"Nothing, I'm merely curious," he replied.

"About what?" she asked as he hopped down into her garden.

"Well, you," he smiled broadly. "Very curious about you onna," he said as he towered over her.

"I'm not curious about you," Izayoi stated as she walked into her home and slammed the door shut, which made him chuckle.

"You will be," he promised the door as he scented her there, leaping away from Setsuna he went tearing through the forest, it would take time, but he knew he could win over Izayoi. It wouldn't take much, she seemed so alone and unhappy there in that human compound, he would offer her the world, and she would fall for his charms. Of this he was certain, he rather liked the way she looked at him, full of fiery mistrust, it would be interesting to get her to trust and love him. He looked forward to the challenge!

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

It had taken a century of true planning and deception for him to be certain of what they were going to do, he had put the men on the ground to collect his grandson when the pup was finally separated from his mother.

While Zhìháo was powerful and dangerous Tiāngǒu knew that his son's choice in mothers of his pup would be the problem. Lady Kimi was reportedly feral and unpredictable with whims that changed like a summer's breeze. Lady Kimi was flighty, lethal, and when aimed, focus, which was why Tiāngǒu had asked his courier to employ a local tribe for Kimi to wage war against. Zhìháo would not be a problem once that bitch was dead, no doubt once Lady Kimi was dead then Zhìháo would return home, his fascination with those Eastern savages complete and these last thousand years of rebellion quelched.

Tiāngǒu was most excited to meet his grandson though!

The pup would be a welcomed change, an heir that Tiāngǒu could mold properly without interference of others. Sesshōmaru would obviously have to have a traditional name, worthy of this house, and the pup would have to have tutors. Tiāngǒu had gone about employing the best already, giving the tutors time to make themselves at home.

There was room prepared for his grandson too, which was near his and Chang'e's rooms, and there was a lovely section of the garden near the rooms. The pup would learn to be a proper heir.

According to his spies the pup already excelled at combat training, despite his young age, and was already an excellent student and would be eager to learn. The pup was reportedly very quiet and solemn and Tiāngǒu looked forward to those qualities. It would make it easier for the pup to adapt to life here, the faster the pup acclimated to life here the sooner Zhìháo would realize the logic of staying. Both would be good for the pup and his son.

The West had been too long without their Crowned Prince, it would be a happy day when Zhìháo stopped rebelling and returned to where he belonged.

Tiāngǒu smiled, everything would come together so nicely and life would continue. In time he could set his grandson's sights East to devour his former homeland and by that time they would never know what hit them!

Oh yes, things were working in Tiāngǒu's favor, and nothing would thwart him.

"Do you think our grandson will like tea?" his mate asked, which had him looking over at the beautiful Chang'e who was currently embroidering a proper robe for the pup.

"Hai, he's your grandson, he will like tea," he chuckled.

Even if Zhìháo had lain with a wild bitch he doubted that that bitch's blood could dilute the purity of his bloodline and plunge his descendant into savage tastes! His grandson was the Crown Prince of the West! He would have excellent tastes by status birth right! Nothing less than perfection would be tolerate!

Tiāngǒu was certain of this.

Nothing would thwart his careful plans.

* * *

**Somewhere in west Nara...**

Rin found herself bound and gagged in a cage; an _**actual goddamn, motherfucking cage!**_ , with Sesshōmaru also gagged and bound and unconscious beside her. She was **livid** , worse, it was those cats that had captured her, and now she was bound and gagged on a boat in a cage, she felt humiliated and pissed.

"Once this job is over we will never have to deal with those Western scum again," she heard Tōran mutter.

"May they take their tainted blood and get the hell out," her sister muttered. Rin didn't like the sound of this as she looked at Sesshōmaru, she gently moved her hands through his hair, half his head was covered in blood. Which worried Rin a lot given his small size.

She was a bit surprised to see her lord this young, he looked no older than six or seven, which was utterly adorable! His hair was short silver, his markings were so pale and distinguished and his face seemed ever solemn, which melted her heart. His magenta lids squeezed shut and then he peeled a gold eye open to stare at her.

She hummed reassuringly as she carded her fingers through his hair as he had done for her so many times as a child. The pup didn't make a sound, merely looked confused before he dragged his body to be pressed against her thigh and buried his head into her hip which had her humming reassuringly for him.

They would survive this.

"When we get them to the phoenix we will be paid and restore our clan to our former glory," a giant panther growled walking through the camp, Rin looked at the ugly feline and growled lowly when he neared the cage. "We'll even hand over the pup's claimed bitch of extra payment," the feline mused shifting forms to be humanoid now.

He was a burly man, brown hair, simple armor, there were two horns protruding from the sides of his head and large elven ears with ugly yellow eyes. He had a heave pelt around his body and a thick tail. She already had the hair pin in her fingers which had her snarling warning worthy of any inuyōkai as warning that if he came near Sesshōmaru she'd tear his throat out one way or another.

"I like you onna!" the cat laughed. "May they break you," he sneered kicking the cage as he left.

She looked back down at Sesshōmaru and smiled at the pup who clutched her hakama and snuggled into her hip, she was surprised at how small he was. Kami he looked so lonely and lost, she wanted hug him and never let him go.

She also wanted to get out of this fucking cage!

As soon as she was certain her lord was alright, they were leaving, one way or another. Rin wasn't going to let these cats take them to a phoenix to be taken West.

That would only happen over her dead body.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Sesshōmaru walked silently through his castle dungeons until he reached the cell where Kohaku was being held and kept his pain at bay through sheer will. Finally he came to the cell where the taijiya was being held, slumped over and looking thwarted about his intentions and plans.

"Here to gloat?" the human asked.

"I'm here because of Magatsuhi," Sesshōmaru said levelly. Though the name tasted like ashe on his tongue and poison to his lips, he wanted nothing to do with that accused being.

"You know she was mine right? I would've won that fight fair and square!" Kohaku snarled.

"She was never yours boy!" Sesshōmaru spat out. "She could never BE Yours!"

"And how would you know!? Did you brainwash her to never love another!?" Kohaku shouted.

"Where is Magatsuhi, how did you unseal the well!?" he demanded sharply.

"He offered, I said yes," Kohaku said.

"Why?" Sesshōmaru demanded.

"Because you were never going to look at me like I was worthy of her!" Kohaku screamed. "I've loved her for as long as I've known her! I just wanted to be worthy of her in your eyes," the boy sobbed.

"You could never be worthy of her," Sesshōmaru informed the boy who looked up dejectedly. "The moment you raised your blade to her you could never be worthy of her," he said simply and walked away from the dungeons. The human would be a dead end, he would have to investigate the well itself, which meant he'd have to got West.

He cursed the thought.


	60. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 2**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Somewhere in the Nara Empire...**

He walked through the portal; his tails lashed around him as he toyed with his mate's fan. He could feel his mate behind him as they both looked around and he sighed. His palm itched, just like he knew it would as he looked over at his mate to smile.

"We made it," she smiled as she tossed her braid over her shoulder and looked around at the world around them.

"Remember the plan, we cannot fail Mikadzuki-sama," he said as he touched his mate's cheek.

"Just remember to keep up with her!" his mate chuckled.

"I can always keep up with her!" he protested.

"Love, none of us could keep up her but her lord," she chuckled.

"I could!" he said.

"Do not lie to your mate, Fǔ Yáng, it's not favorable," she said.

"Be careful," he pleaded as he watched her leave.

"You stay safe," she ordered softly and disappeared in a pulse of lightning leaving him alone. He pulled the gift he had for Mikadzuki-sama when the time came, he would need to stash it until she was ready. He smiled as a plan formed in his mind, he knew where he could hide these safely. There was a temple, which would be safe, he could retrieve these before it was reconstructed, and just in time for when she would go through the well again to need them. He would hide these in Hōryū-ji, it would be the safest place for them, which made him smile as he headed for the ancient temple.

Once that task was done, he would have to find Min, though he knew that he could not keep Rin and Sesshōmaru out of China; they had to go there whether they wanted to or not. Knowing Rin as he did, Rin was not inclined to do what anyone enforced upon her, which was why he could at least ensure she went to where she needed to be when she needed to be there. But when the time came, and he didn't know how or when, just that it would, he could at the very least get the people needed to aid them getting out. Granted, the details of their escape were hazy, but he could at the very least figure out what pieces needed to be where. When he saw Mikadzuki-sama again he would have to inform her to never be sparse on details again.

Shifting forms, he raced through the forestry, his nine tails were helping steer him at these speeds.

The things you did for your skulk, he thought dryly. But failure now was not an option, he couldn't fail, not when the stakes were so painfully high. He wondered if Rin had known how high the stakes truly were when she had been thrown down Honekui no Ido. No one had expected the stakes, no one had known how high the stakes could truly be.

Moving swiftly, he smiled at the freedom in a that was so new and still figuring itself out, though he supposed the world was always young, it was society working to figure things out.

* * *

It was when they were brought to a cave and left alone that Rin finally shifted a bit to start her escape. Before her lord had taken her in, she had been a thief, and she had never let those skills fade or disappear, she had honed them with her lord's aid. Though Sesshōmaru hadn't been thrilled about it.

The pup groaned as she finally slipped the ropes and pulled her gag out which had her rolling her jaw as she looked at the cage holding them. Rin pulled apart Sesshōmaru's restraints swiftly and removed the gag just as the pup was rousing.

The pup's eyes narrowed on her as he opened his eyes, and she smiled at him.

"Hello Sesshōmaru-sama," she greeted habitually as she brushed his hair out of his way and looked at wound, it was gone, though the blood remained. "How's the head?" she asked softly.

"Who are you?" he demanded swatting away her hand as he sat up examining his wrists.

"I'm called Rin," she said as she stood and started examining the bars.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Why would I not help you?" she countered.

"I'm inu daiyōkai and you're human," he said this blandly in a cold clipped tone that he used as an adult. She smiled at his seriousness; he was just too adorable! And way too well articulated for a pup who looked about six!

"Is that all?" she asked wryly as she tested the bars, she could feel her palm pulsing with power, heat, which confused her. Lifting her hand away from the bars she looked at the cut Shippō and she had made when they were children. The mark was brilliant green.

"Are you a kitsune?" Sesshōmaru asked. She looked down at the pup who was eyeing her palm warily.

"I was adopted by one," she said.

"Can you use kitsunebi?"

"Fox fire?" she asked.

"Hai," he answered.

"I've never tried," she admitted. Sesshōmaru reached up and yanked her hand down to his level, which had his small claws tracing the mark before he traced her veins, there was a focused look on his face as he examined her arm seriously turning it over curiously. Suddenly he tilted his head.

"Do you have other marks?" he asked touching one of the old ookami scars she had.

"What sort?"

"Yōkai claims?"

"Hai," she answered and crouched to his level as she pulled the collar of her clothes aside so he could see the nape of her neck. The pup reached for it curiously as he touched the skin around her neck and shoulder, she giggled a little at the sensation, it was ticklish, the faint touch.

"This is mine," the pup said with wonder and confusion.

"Hai," she agreed.

"How?" he said.

"That's a story for another day, when we're not locked in a cage," she chuckled. "So what have you learned?"

"You're strong," he said.

"Mmm, and what do you know that I don't?" she asked lifting her hand where Shippō's mark was pulsing painfully now, and bright green.

"A great many things no doubt," he informed her. Rin's jaw dropped at the declaration.

"Cheeky brat! You know what I meant baka!"

"I think you might be able to use some yōkai abilities," he said honestly.

"And how do I do that?" she asked looking at her palm, she had known that she was an 'odd' human by the standards of everyone she knew. Monks had called her hanyō, and Kagome said she didn't seem to have a normal soul.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Alright, so plan A!" she smiled as she pulled her hair pin and slipped her arms between the bars as she started to try to pick the lock, this was easier with two pieces, but with one she could do it, carefully. There was a satisfying click before she grabbed Sesshōmaru and ran, she snatched Bakusaiga and her kaiken on the way out.

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice purred, which had Rin turning to look at the feline, Karan asked her.

"Well, we have a meeting elsewhere, and look at the time, we must be off, pleasant meeting you!" she replied cheekily, feeling like she was thwarting Jaken. The cat looked confused as she and Sesshōmaru walked calmly, she heard the firs behind her which had her sighing. "Please don't," she said.

"You know, we were hired to take the pup, they didn't say the onna had to go with him!" the cat snarled.

"Fuck it," Rin grumbled and moved fast as the pup pulled her kaiken from its sheath and she slashed with Bakusaiga, the resounding ripple of power from the fang had the cat stumbling back. Sesshōmaru used her as a springboard, surprisingly agile for a pup as she ran, slashing at the cat who struggled to block her attacks before Sesshōmaru land on her, snarling, the kaiken hitting the feline in the gut.

"Come on!" Rin grabbed the pup as they ran. Sesshōmaru kept pace with her, even as she leapt over obstacles, there was a pulse of icy, which Rin spun in time to slash through as she growled.

"I'm not letting you take my lord!" she snapped at Tōran, Sesshōmaru was against her leg.

"You think you have a choice in the matter, human?" Tōran sneered.

"Hai, I do," she nodded, she moved quickly taking up to the trees with practiced ease as she sliced through the branch and slashed where the cat should have been. She snarled as she beared her teeth when the cat landed on an opposing branch.

"I must admit you're fast for a human, but you're nothing," Tōran said.

"You won't say that when Bakusaiga draws your blood," she smiled menacingly and moved. Rin had spent a predominate part of her childhood in trees, whether for games or for pranks, or sparing with inuyōkai, she had learned to be nimble, to be acrobatic when needed, though she wasn't a master at it. However, the threat to her lord infuriated her and fueled her as she moved. There was a slash of light as the pup released a whip, Rin caught Tōran's waist just as the trees collapsed.

* * *

Sesshōmaru didn't know what to make of the onna, she was wild though, he watched her spar with Tōran, the fang she wielded was powerful, and her moves were like an inuyōkai's, but there was a feral wildness in her fighting style. She moved like she was used to being overpowered, or out matched, she fought dirty too, he had seen her fist her hand in the cat's hair and yank the cat's face to her knee before stabbing the cat in the shoulder with her hair pin.

There were two others coming for the onna, he wanted to run, but he couldn't leave the human which had him spinning quickly when they lumber closer, his poison dripping from his claws as he growled, his fur standing on end and the onna's kaiken in his hand.

"You're going back in your cage puppy!" the younger female informed him as the large one reached for him. Sesshōmaru bared his fangs as he snarled and snapped at the hand coming for him, which had the cats growling. Suddenly the onna's fang hit the big one in the shoulder as he launched himself at the big one slashing his dagger through the big one's shoulder with all his strength as he felt his poison dripping into the exposed wounds, before he twisted out of reach, mokomoko wrapping around his throat.

Rin had the other female down as the big one fell to his knees gasping for air and then collapsed as Rin withdrew her fang from his shoulder.

"Let's go," Rin said as she offered her hand. He handed her the kaiken back as they ran into the woods. Rin moved nimbly, he kept pace with her though he was sorely tempted to ditch the onna, he couldn't. there was something unusual about this onna, and it wasn't just because she was in his dreams or marked by him. All her marks had made her more yōkai, than human and she fought like him! It was strange. Also, he felt he could trust her, he had never felt that for anyone before, trust, it was unusual.

"Can you swim?" she demanded.

"Nani!?" he sputtered.

"Swimming, can you do it?"

"If I have to," he answered blandly, he hadn't been taught swimming yet, that was something he would be learning over the coming summers now that he was over a century old.

"We have to," she said. "You can hold onto me," she said grabbing him into her arms. Sesshōmaru squirmed as he pulled himself onto her back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and his mokomoko around her chest to keep secure. Rin leapt before he could question where they were going and hit the water of a river. He held onto her as tightly as he could.

* * *

**Tsuzuki Castle, Shikoku InuY** **ōkai Pack Territory, Japan...**

"Sesshōmaru did not need to go," Kimi said looking at her father. "Tōga didn't need to take him."

"He's over a century old, Kimi, he will have to learn!" her father stated firmly as he continued filling in for the Inu no Tashio.

"He's just a pup!"

"And the only heir," Shikoku snapped. "Do not coddle the boy daughter, you are not the mothering type."

"He's my son," she huffed. Kimi would admit she didn't have the most maternal of instincts, she didn't feel them, but that didn't mean she was heartless in regard to her son! She cared deeply for Sesshōmaru, just as Tōga did, and Shikoku did as well, she cared deeply for her pup. Though she didn't know how to be a mother.

And it wasn't like she had been able to feed her pup after birthing him, so she wasn't even able to bond properly with the pup. Kimi felt she had missed something, some crucial aspect between pregnancy to now, to make her a proper mother. She didn't know what she had missed, but it was something she had missed and something that made her so lacking. She lacked as a mate, and she lacked as an heir and she lacked as a mother, there was something lacking within her, and she knew it.

"And he's my grandson, when you were his age you attended executions of traitors!"

"That was war, this is peace," she countered sharply.

"War, peace, it's all the same," Shikoku stated icily. "When you are in peace you play the war of shadows, and when you are at war you find the peace of shadows, it never ends. There will be uprisings and wars and famine which will wrack the earth, it will never change for that's the cycle of life. Sesshōmaru is more than old enough to know that, the pup accidentally killed a maid last week and a tutor before that. The pup will learn, Kimi. Whether you want him to or not, and he is no stranger to death."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"That pup's soul is a marked soul, he will never be a stranger of death, and with his name he will greet death like an old lover when he grows," Shikoku said.

"You looked," she whispered. "How could you?"

"Because I know that soul," Shikoku said firmly. "And I could not stand, not seeing it," he murmured.

"You know that soul?" she whispered.

"Hai," he stood. "You could not mother that soul even if you wanted. You are not lacking, that is a soul bound to only one and it will not be any of us."

"I still do not like sending him out to see that," she said.

"Tōga will protect the pup," Shikoku said. Kimi frowned at her father, Tōga was a great many things, but a protective father was not one of them. He would probably, rather unwittingly too, walk Sesshōmaru off a cliff if Sesshōmaru wasn't careful.

* * *

They both made it to shore, she was gasping for air when Sesshōmaru shook himself off.

"That'll through them off the trail for a little bit," she coughed as she stood upright and felt her breaths evening out. The autumn was obvious here, she could feel the chill in her wet robes right this minute, which had her shivering a bit. They would need shelter, with the cats after them she didn't know if they could have a fire, she doubted it.

Sesshōmaru looked up at her and seemed to be assessing her. Rin pulled Bakusaiga, checking the fang and then her kaiken. The hair pin was a surprise to find in her hair again, taking advantage of it she twisted the mass up into a knot and stabbed the pin into it to keep it in place. Looking at him she smiled.

"You're weird," he stated.

"Naturally, come on, we need shelter!" she said as they walked into the forest. Sesshōmaru shook out again and like an inu trotted a head to lead the way through the dark.

"Why do you have yōkai marks?" Sesshōmaru asked after a while.

"Well, I have a lot of yōkai friends," she answered honestly.

"Like who?" he asked skeptically.

"Like you," she answered.

"I've never met you," he snapped.

"And yet I know you so well," she teased walking by to ruffle his hair. The pup grumbled as he stalked after her. They found a den in the roots of an old tree, which was safe enough; according to Sesshōmaru it was empty. Now they were curled up, huddled together. She slowly peeled off her wet kimono, her under garments were much drier but they weren't as heavy when wet. Sesshōmaru copied her and soon she found herself with an armful of pup.

"Humans are weak and die of the cold," he stated matter-of-factly as she settled against the wall of the den.

"Hai, they can die of the cold," she agreed. "But I'm not going to," she said. "We're lucky, it's not too terribly cold yet," she yawned.

"I'll keep watch," the pup decided tucking himself under her chin.

"Just rest," she said softly. "We'll make more distance tomorrow then figure out where we are and where we need to go," she said softly as she slowly carded her fingers through his hair. Sesshōmaru's claws caught her clothes as they fisted tightly.

"Why do you have my mark?" the pup whispered into the darkness.

"Because," she sighed tiredly. "I'm yours, I'll always be yours."

"Father had me kill an onna that looked like you," Sesshōmaru whispered.

"It's alright," she promised him softly as she moved his hair behind an elven ear. "It's alright," she repeated softly.

"I did not want to hurt her," he said looking up a bit so his nose brushed her chin, seeking comfort.

"It's alright Sesshōmaru," she promised him again. "Everything will be alright," she said softly.

"I dreamt of you," he murmured tiredly.

"I've dreamt of you too," she smiled as she felt sleep lull them into serenity.


	61. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 3**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Somewhere west in the Nara Empire...**

The onna was shivering violently, so violently it shook him awake and he stared at her, teeth chattering loud enough to alert every yōkai to their presence. Sesshōmaru didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to wake a human which had him gripping her shoulder as he tried to clamber away from her in hopes that she'd wake without screaming. Humans and yōkai did not get along, and humans always seemed to scream in panic whenever they interacted with humans.

The onna jolted awake though with a massive gasp as her eyes flew open wild and she looked around for some sort of threat before she fell back to where she had been laying with her hands over her face. Then she groaned as she dragged them over her face to peer tiredly at him through her fingers, he was surprised the onna didn't have a violent reaction seeing him.

"Ohayō," she yawned as she picked up her wet garments and clambered around him and out of the hole.

"Onna!" he shouted and her head reappeared at the entrance.

"Come on, we need to get you somewhere safe," she said holding her hand out as she smiled. Sesshōmaru frowned a bit, but he reached out for her as he collected his wet clothes. Her hand grasped his and pulled him out of the hole with ease before she looked around, she was pulling on her outer layer.

"These are wet," he said.

"Hai."

"Humans are weak and catch colds when wet," he stated as he pulled his clothes on.

"Some do," she agreed. "But I'll be fine, we're going to figure out where we are and then we are going to be moving. Moving in the sun will dry our clothes," she said securing them as she pulled her knot free and shook her hair out. Sesshōmaru thought the onna was extremely odd, a peculiar one for sure. She finished shaking out her long hair and then twisted it into a knot again, stabbing it in place.

"Here," she handed him the kaiken, which had him blinking as he accepted it. It was a lovely piece, polished ebony, white blade, a strap of purple leather to secure it, and perfectly balanced. Sesshōmaru looked up at her when he felt the yōkai energy pulsing from the blade.

"You're really good with that, and best to be able to protect yourself than to be eaten," she yawned as she secured her fang to her waist.

He nodded as he slipped the fang into the sheath and secured it like she had her fang on his own obi. Rin smiled, he frowned as he slid his hands into his sleeves to stem off the heating of his face as he assessed her.

She looked at the sun, and seemed to be doing some strange human thing.

"That's east, and we came south yesterday, I think, so I think we should continue west," she said.

"Why?"

"Eventually we'll hit Shikoku InuYōkai Pack Territory, or an ally who can get you home, but west would be our best bet," she said.

"If they see you they'll kill you," he said.

"Wouldn't be the worst thing to happen in the last week," she sighed as she rolled her neck, he flinched hearing it crack and pop, even as she then repeated the process on her spine.

"Let's be off," he sighed.

She giggled at that before she walked to his left, like it's where she belonged and offered her hand to him. "Why so solemn?" she asked as he hesitated to accept it.

"You're human."

"Hai," she agreed crouching to his level.

"You're also not," he said softly.

She frowned and shrugged. "Does it bother you?"

"No."

"Then let's not worry about it and just get you home, and I'll be on my way to save my lord," she said. He noticed then that there was the kuroshinju she bore and reached for it. Carefully he picked it up from where it rested and looked at it then at her. He could feel a mesmerizing energy in his fingers and he stared at it seeing a light shadow, blue he thought in could, swirling around in there.

"It's a tool from my lord's father, to save my lord," she said.

"Why?"

"Because that is what I do," she said standing as she took his hand and they started walking. He was very confused about the onna there.

"Onna," he said.

"My name is Rin," she replied.

"Rin," he tested it out shyly, he had never been given a name to call anyone, everyone insisted he did not need to know the names of those around him for he was above them.

"Hai, my lord?" she looked patiently at him as they walked.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked carefully.

"I bear your mark, do I not?" she asked.

"Hai, but I did not mark you," he muttered.

"Ah, well, I'm here for you, Sesshōmaru, I'm always with you, no matter what, or when," she said. "And because I'm always with you, I aid you, however I can, and right now, that's to get you home," she smiled. He liked her smile, it was bright, happy, rather mischievous too. Rin walked, and he kept pace, he could ask her questions on occasion, though he was careful never to ask questions about her human species, despite the nagging curiosity he had about them and her.

Rin was very patient though when he would ask questions, he was surprised at the blooming warmth she seemed to radiate about life and it resonated in his mind. The bond was there, he was surprised, he hadn't known it was possible to bond with a human. Rin though just radiated warmth and love and he was baffled by how freely she gave it as they walked.

The sun was high and the clouds were rolling in swiftly from the east when Rin noted them.

"We should find shelter," she said.

"Humans don't like yōkai," he said.

"Humans?"

"Hai, your kind's pack is there," he pointed to the hill, he could smell their filth and he saw Rin look thoughtful for a second before she pulled off her outwear and draped it over him.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Sesshōmaru walked through Tsuzuki Castle's halls, when he was intercepted by InuYasha.

"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha barked sharply.

"Move, InuYasha," Sesshōmaru ordered sharply, he was in a foul mood about this mess, and he was livid that Magatsuhi was out and about.

"Not until you explain what the fuck is going on!" InuYasha snapped.

Sesshōmaru growled, letting his inner yōkai flare, which had InuYasha's ears flattening as he stepped out of Sesshōmaru's path. Sesshōmaru walked into his private wing and firmly shut the door behind him so InuYasha wouldn't follow. Alone at last he released a shuddering breathe before walking into his quarters and undressing swiftly because he feel the curse mark acting up. Magatsuhi was out, loose again.

"You don't get to shut me out!" InuYasha bellowed which had Sesshōmaru spinning as he unleashed the light whip, which shattered the wall by InuYasha's head, his brother flinched.

"Leave!" he snarled.

"Not until I know what the fuck is going on!" InuYasha snapped.

"You have no right to demand information!" Sesshōmaru growled as he picked up a different fang, he'd shred InuYasha where he stood.

"I'm not here cause I want to be, you asshole!" InuYasha snapped. "I'm here cause my wife and mate have been displaced because of whatever the fuck is going on, Sango is a wreck because you have put her brother in a prison cell, and Miroku's been forced to coral the humans that have been brought here! I ain't asking for my sake! I'm asking because they need answers!"

"Kohaku unsealed Magatsuhi," Sesshōmaru snarled icily.

"Nani!?" InuYasha balked, his jaw falling open. "That's… Kagome and I... we killed him!" InuYasha balked. Sesshōmaru frowned as he walked to a privacy screen to continue changing.

"Magatsuhi is not Naraku, and Naraku is not Magatsuhi," Sesshōmaru stated as he picked up the clean, bloodless robes, the bandages were holding, but the curse burned. It was more intense now that Magatsuhi was unsealed, at least before the force had been contained in Honekui no Ido.

"What the fuck does that mean!?" InuYasha sputtered.

"Cease cursing, you sound more moronic than normal," Sesshōmaru- said as he started tying his obi and finishing the change which had him walking out to pick his armor. Pulling that on was easier, though his chest was still killing him.

"What is going on?" InuYasha sighed.

"What's going on is Magatsuhi has marked my life for his power. Rin is travelling through time to defy this curse, though she'll have no idea what she's after, no doubt," he muttered that last bit to himself.

"How is that possible?" InuYasha asked.

"Magatsuhi was a spiritual force within the Shikon no Tama, when Naraku decided to submit to the jewel and permit Magatsuhi to borrow his body to have a material body, that broke the jewel's boundaries, when you and Kagaome sealed Naraku within the jewel and purified the jewel within the Honekui no Ido you sealed Magatsuhi and Naohi within the well. Kohaku just unsealed them both," Sesshōmaru said as he finished his armor. InuYasha blinked and Sesshōmaru started collecting his fangs.

"Where the hell are you going!?" InuYasha demanded.

"It appears answers will be in the West," he stated as they walked through the castle again.

"The west?" InuYasha asked. "I thought you were Lord of the West!"

"That is one of the titles," Sesshōmaru said tiredly.

"My lord!" Jiu appeared then.

He looked at the fox as she bowed and he nodded towards her.

"A-Un has returned, my lord, we've taken him to the stables and patted him down, the stable hands say he is well," she said.

"Have A-Un prepared for a long journey west," he ordered.

"Hai my lord," she bowed as she left him.

"What the hell!?" InuYasha sputtered.

"I do not have time for your idiocy, so take it somewhere else," Sesshōmaru ordered as he went to find his mother to discuss the matters of what would need to be done in case his grandmother never let him leave the West. Sesshōmaru dreaded the thought, but his grandmother had been increasingly persistent about him going to the West for his inheritance as of late.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" InuYasha demanded.

"I am going to deal with our grandmother," Sesshōmaru stated. Something which he'd rather never do, especially given the last time he had been there. If Rin hadn't been there Sesshōmaru was relatively certain they would still be there, now he had to go back and he'd rather have all his fangs torn out of his head with his claws and tail.

"Grandmother!?"

"Hai, our father's mother," Sesshōmaru stated. "Mother," he said as he walked into her study, she was discussing a matter with the ookami.

"Sesshōmaru, InuYasha! This is a pleasant surprise," Kimi said. "Today is just full of them, you remember the Eastern Yōrō Tribe's alphas, Kōga and Ayame," she said. "And their daughter Yuki."

"Not today, mother," he motioned.

Now his mother's brow furrowed as she waved the ookami out, Sesshōmaru ignored InuYasha because more than likely InuYasha would be heir here. Father had claimed InuYasha over him after all, so it would make sense that his father would have set up a political infrastructure for InuYasha to inherit when the time came.

"What is it?" Kimi asked when the doors were secured.

"I will be going west, InuYasha will serve as Inu no Tashio if I do not return," he stated.

"West!?" his mother shouted when he turned to leave. "You can't go West!" his mother shouted chasing him then. "You go West and you will never see Rin again!"

Sesshōmaru didn't respond as he walked for the halls, he was well aware of the risks, but if he did not get Chang'e's library there was a chance he would be consumed by Magatsuhi. Or worse Magatsuhi would destroy them all.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Somewhere unknown, Japan...**

Tōga groaned as he rolled through the mud and looked around for his pup the destruction was from the fight. The Panther King had landed a lucky blow on his gut and ribs, tearing out half his lung, now he was healed. Looking around he grimaced at the sun filtering down on him, Sō'unga was in his hand, the power pulsing through him to heal him while also draining him.

"You are weak," Sō'unga said.

"Shut up," he growled as he sheathed the sword and looked around the clearing, the damaged, destroyed trees and battered grounds, the broken mountains.

"Sesshōmaru!" he called out for his pup, rubbing his side. The pup wouldn't be too far from him, Sesshōmaru loved him so much and was the admirer Tōga had never expected. His pup worshipped him, and was never far from him; so where had the pup gotten to.

The pup should be here! Looking around the destruction he scented the air desperately.

Sesshōmaru's scent wasn't there! Where was he!? Where was his son!?

"Sesshōmaru!" he bellowed as he shifted forms, scenting for his pup. Kimi and Shikoku would kill him if the pup was missing or dead or worse… Sesshōmaru was the sole heir to two kingdoms, not that Kimi or Shikoku knew about his heritage or his family's kingdom in the West. But no doubt his parents knew about his son.

Tōga desperately hoped that Sesshōmaru had been taken by the Hyōneko and not by his family!

* * *

**Somewhere West in the Nara Empire...**

He was humming as he swept the steps of the temple, he would be returning to Tang China soon enough. It wasn't something that he looked forward to someone coming up his path, which had him frowning a bit as he watched the coming form. The energy was yāoguài in nature which was unsettling but there was no evil intent coming.

"Halt! This is holy ground!" he shouted as he saw the figure skid, shifting from fox to humanoid with nine black tipped, red fox tails, fox hindlegs, and red hair with brilliant green eyes.

"Wu Min?" the fox asked.

"What do you want fox?"

"A favor," he answered.

"And why would I give a favor to a yāoguài?" he demanded.

"I'm a fox not a monster!" the fox defended. "You can call me Fǔ Yáng."

"You're from the West?"

"You can say that for the moment I have interests there," Fǔ Yáng replied.

"And what do you want?"

"I need safe passage for an inu daiyōkai pup and his human mate," Fǔ Yáng said.

"And that matters to me why?"

"Because that inu daiyōkai is Emperor Tiāngǒu's heir," Fǔ Yáng said.

To this Min blinked and looked at the fox again, surprised to see the seriousness of that claim. "And why would they need to be given safe passage."

"A war is coming and if we do not leave, we are dead!"

We?"

"Hai, they're going to need you and me to survive the West," he said.

* * *

Rin had Sesshōmaru wrapped up in her over coat and in her arms as she walked through the human village. The pup was unhappy about being disguised, in a human village, and in a human's arms, which had her running a hand over his back. The pup's poor nose.

There was a sound in the crowd, and she saw the humans scream as Hyōneko appeared, Rin ducked into an alleyway then. She clutched the pup closer to her.

"We are looking for a human woman, probably with an inuyōkai pup, anyone who finds them will be rewarded handsomely," the hyōneko shouted, she saw a crude bunch of posters being put up which had her tightening her arms around Sesshōmaru as she crouched lower to the ground.

"Rin?" Sesshōmaru whispered softly.

"We're going to figure this out," she promised as they ducked behind the crates.

"Need a helping hand?" a voice asked, she jumped as she spun around, drawing Bakusaiga on him as she kept Sesshōmaru safely behind her as best she could. Lively green eyes stared at her, which had her tensing, there was a vague familiarity about the face.

"Who are you?" she growled seeing nine tails, so it couldn't be the only other male fox she knew.

"You can call me Fǔ Yáng, we're going to get you out of here," he smiled. "Put these on," he ordered.

"And why should I trust you?" she growled as she held Sesshōmaru tighter to her side, the pup's claws were digging painfully into her shoulder as she felt her lord peering suspiciously over at the fox.

"Well, it's me or the hyōneko, and I at least won't kill you, human," he said. "They will, they just want the pup and you have what they want."

"And what do you want?" Rin asked icily.

"Honestly, something you can't bring yet, come on," he said. "Now or never," he said.

"You lie to me and I'll cut off all your tails."

"I'd expect nothing less," the fox said as they had the cloaks thrown at them. Rin put away Bakusaiga as she pulled on the robes. Sesshōmaru blinked when the kitsune brought a leaf towards him, which had Sesshōmaru snarling dangerously.

"Now it's time for magic or we're screwed," Fǔ Yáng informed her softly.

"Trust me Sesshōmaru," Rin pleaded, they needed to get away from these damn cats before or worse became her reality.

"Nothing more than an appearance spell, and keep close," Fǔ Yáng said. "We're going to get you out of here."

"We?" Rin sputtered.

"We, allow me to introduce myself I'm Wu Min," the monk smiled as he suavely took her hand and gave her a charming smile. Sesshōmaru growled and she was flabbergasted staring at an image of Miroku or one of his sons.

"Good merciful kami save me," she muttered.

"Come on," Fǔ Yáng said as he herded them into the village again, and she kept her head down and covered as they hurried through the streets. Sesshōmaru gripped her hand tightly as they followed the two good Samaritans aiding them.


	62. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 4**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Docks in west Nara Empire, Japan...**

Min lead the woman with the inuyōkai pup to the phoenix's ship, knowing it would take them straight to China and there'd be a handsome reward for delivering them. He still didn't feel comfortable doing this, but the fox with him had been insistent on this course of action. It was surprisingly annoying to have an all knowing kitsune here, and Min had felt this inevitability about their actions, though he was assured that this would happen one way or another and at least this way they could keep the woman and pup safe.

Min was of the few monks who actually knew about the kami, the yōkai and the spirits, he could actually see them and vanquish at least the lower power ones. Fǔ Yáng had a theory that Min was a reincarnated kami or something to retain some level of spiritual power, enough to make him a true threat to yōkai at least. But Min didn't care about that, for the most part he found yōkai to be peaceful creature more akin to animals than the monsters they could appear to be. But then there were the yōkai he would meet that looked just human enough, just similar enough to be able to befriend them. Min found them interesting.

The looming threat of a yōkai war though, and a clashing of empires was enough to have him agreeing with the fox to get the heir to two massive supernatural kingdoms out and to safety. A supernatural war would tear the fabrics of the known reality apart by the seams. Mortals would perish, and worse, lands would be torn apart in the battle, which was why he was alright with helping this fox move the heir to someplace safe before this war broke out.

The woman was a surprise though.

The fox had said the pup would have a woman as a guard, he had been expecting an old hag or yōkai warrior, he hadn't anticipated a beautiful human woman who was so small and slight in form. But the way she had held that weapon in her hands, she was no stranger to violence, inflicting or receiving, he had seen it, in those calm, cold brown eyes. She would kill o protect that pup, she would die to save that pup, and she wouldn't hesitate, she possessed more devotion that he could see than a even the most skilled disciples. He hadn't anticipated that, nor the way she kept that pup close to her and how the pup looked at him.

Those large gold eyes were ever watchful, and he seemed to be attached to the woman, as a partner, not as a protected and protector, they were partners from what he could see. No doubt that the heir would be skilled with a blade too, Min hadn't heard much of the inuyōkai heir, but he had heard plenty about the mother and grandfather of the pup. The grandfather was the Emperor of all the yōkai here really, in terms of power the grandfather was thought to be a kami in his own right, he was also undefeated in battle, and revered by mortals and yōkai as an utterly ruthless enemy to have. The mother, an empress in her own right in the yōkai world, was a wild, sadistic female whom was famed for her icy demeanor and unpredictability, which left all her enemies confused and the world in a constant state of being both in awe and terror of her. The father was said to be the most powerful daiyōkai, renowned for his skills with a blade, and revered for his fiery temper and indomitable battle prowess, the father was an undefeated warlord in the yōkai community.

Min was well aware who that pup was and had no doubt that despite that young appearance the pup was lethal and not to be trifled with. Probably because of his youth.

Getting the woman and the pup settled below deck of the ship he walked out too see the phoenix landing on the deck then scenting the air.

"I've obtained the pup that the Emperor has requested, he is in the cabins with a female caretaker," Min said bowing lowly to the phoenix retainer.

"You found the heir!?" the bird blinked, his humanoid appearance was bewildered, though there was a ethereal beauty which marked him as clearly not human.

"Yes, I would like to remain close to keep them placate to the palace at least," he explained.

"Very well, we will leave now." The phoenix said. Min didn't even get to introduce himself before the crew started getting the ship set to sail Min was a bit surprised that they didn't check the validity of what he had claimed, but he guessed yōkai would know. The caretaker of the pup probably thought they were being smuggled elsewhere, not going to a new country.

"You know who they are?" Min asked as he walked over to the fox.

"Hai, I do," the fox said. "And that's why I can't fail them, again."

"Then why are you taking them to the Emperor?" he asked softly.

"Because the onna needs something that only the Empress has, she'll thank me for it later," he said softly.

"I hope you're right, because if you're not that pup with her could kill us all."

Min just shook his head, he was baffled still that the crew hadn't asked for proof that he had brought the right pup. Then again, they probably knew. There were several shouts from the docks as the ship started moving and he turned to see the Hyōneko lining the rooftops furious as many brilliant colored eyes glared at them before there was a pulse of a barrier breaking which had him shuddering before seeing the human village was gone and they were floating on air.

"Make way for Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace!" the phoenix shouted walking by, the crew was working hard and fast then. Min felt an aching weariness seeping into his bones, Fǔ Yáng collapsed on the deck, and Min felt himself follow as the world faded.

* * *

Sesshōmaru was startled, greatly startled when Rin went limp, completely limp, her body was sprawled against the wall and her eyes were shut. He scrambled over the crates, his ears tuned to her as he heard her pulse, slow and steady, her breathing was deep and even, her body was relaxed.

"Onna," he whispered as he reached for her but resisted; he had accidently poisoned a few people recently, he didn't have control of his new venom glands. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Rin?" he whined a bit as he cautiously moved towards her. She didn't even rouse as she lay there.

"Rin?" he whined and pressed his nosed below her jaw, she didn't shift, even a little. He whirled around, fur up and snarling as he grabbed her fang when the door to where they were hiding opened. Keep her safe, keep the human safe, the onna had kept him safe, he'd keep her safe. He swung hard when he heard feet too near them.

"ACK!" there was a yelp and a burst of flames, he lashed out with light when they were too near Rin and snarled furiously as he felt the venom pooling in his fingertips.

"Calm down young prince!" came the frantic squawk.

" _ **STAY AWAY!**_ " he shouted as he pressed himself against Rin, trying to shield her body.

"They said they had brought the woman," the figure appeared, it was a birk yōkai of some sorts.

" _ **STAY AWAY!**_ " Sesshōmaru screamed he wrapped mokomoko around Rin and glared furiously at the intruder. He wanted Rin to wake up, she wasn't waking up, why wasn't she waking up!? He pressed himself closer to her and resisted the desire to give into his fear which would have him whimpering and pleading with her to wake.

"Calm down little prince," the bird order.

Sesshōmaru bore his fangs then.

"My name is Dōng," he said.

"Back off!" he snapped when hands were nearing Rin and he pulled her kaiken then to stab. The figure backed away then.

"We put her to sleep, your highness," the bird said.

"Wake her up!" he ordered sharply. He wanted Rin. He wanted her awake and alive and right there with him, he didn't like her laying her limp and defenseless.

"I cannot do that," he replied.

"Touch her I'll kill you," he warned when the figure tried to step near him and Rin.

"The mouse is holding her breath," the bird started again.

"Release her," he growled. "Release her right now!"

"I have orders not to," the bird said.

"I am Sesshōmaru-sama! I command you to release this onna! Release her right now!" he screamed as he stood over Rin. There was a violent rocking in the ship, the bird came stumbling at him, and he growled as he stabbed the bird when he tried to touch Rin. The bird howled in agony as he stumbled away, and Sesshōmaru pressed himself closer to Rin, trying to hide her.

"I'm not going to hurt her you mongrel pup! The East has taught you nothing!" the bird seethed.

"I was taught to kill my enemies!" he shouted back. "Undo whatever spell you've done on her!"

"I can't!" the bird snapped. "I have orders!"

"I'm Sesshōmaru-sama! I gave no orders!" he shouted furiously.

"I serve your grandfather not you, little prince, and you can scream and shout but the human will not be awoken for this journey! You can order us about all you want, but the mouse holds her breath for now!" the bird snapped. "I can move her to a place you and she will be more comfortable!"

"You will not touch her, vermin," Sesshōmaru growled lowly as he wrapped himself around Rin and kept her out of the bird's prying gaze.

"Then let her lay here uncomfortably, we will meet with your grandfather soon!" the bird snapped and stalked out, slamming the door. Sesshōmaru dropped the dagger as he turned around to the onna, he still hesitated to touch her, but now he had to.

"Rin?" he whined desperately. He had no idea what he should do for her, she wasn't waking. Carefully he maneuvered her larger body to lay down on the ground, letting her sleep on his mokomoko as he held her fang and dagger.

Sesshōmaru had met his grandfather, Shikoku, and though he didn't know his grandfather well he didn't think Shikoku would force his rescuers to keep Rin asleep! Rin had saved him! Rin had come for him, she had saved him without fear and without thought to consequence, he knew that. He had seen her surprise at seeing him, but more surprising was her immediate response to just save him.

He didn't know what to think about that other than no one had ever saved him before.

No one treated him like a friend or teased him or kept him safe, and she had, he didn't know her long, a mere day really, but he would do anything to keep her safe.

"Onna?" he whispered leaning over her round human ear. She didn't rouse even slightly. Sesshōmaru hesitated a moment, but then carefully reached out to touch her, when he was sure he wouldn't accidentally scratch her. His claws carefully traced her round ear and he wondered why it was round. Why were humans so weird? And fragile? Sesshōmaru with drew his hand quickly before he could hurt her as he looked around. They needed to escape, but he couldn't escape without her, he wasn't leaving her behind. She had saved him without knowing him! He wouldn't be leaving her, ever.

Rin's breathing was what he focused on, that and her slow steady heartbeat. He needed to get them out of this mess. Sesshōmaru would hunt down that mouse that held her breath and kill it! That would make Rin wake up! He liked that plan!

But then he looked over at her delicate form.

He couldn't leave her!

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

"I don't get it, what's west?" he asked Kimi-sama when Sesshōmaru slammed the doors behind him effectively shutting off his mother's chase.

"Tiāngǒu," she answered.

"Who's that?"

"Your grandfather," she replied. "Tōga was the sole heir of Tiāngǒu and his mate, Chang'e, are Emperor and Empress of the Moon of the Spirit World and Western provinces, Sesshōmaru is their sole male heir. I do not believe they know about you, else they might have also pursued you," she admitted.

"And this matters why?" he asked.

"Because if your brother goes there, Sesshōmaru might never be able to leave, even as powerful as he is he could not defeat the armies they would employ to keep him there," Kimi admitted. "The last time they took him, he at least was not alone."

"Why wouldn't they let him leave?"

"Because Tiāngǒu died after your father died, and they want Sesshōmaru to come back to be emperor," she said.

InuYasha shuddered at the idea of his brother having more power than he knew what to do with. Sesshōmaru was already immensely powerful.

"I'll go with the idiot and drag him home," InuYasha sighed. He would use this to get a different assurance from Kimi and Sesshōmaru. "But only if you leave Kohaku alive, he's a stupid human, a baka in love, and he did something stupid and shouldn't perish for it," he said.

"Kohaku? The yōkai taijiya?"

"Hai, don't kill him and I'll make sure Sesshōmaru doesn't stay there to be Emperor," he said levelly.

"Whatever you do, InuYasha, do not trust Chang'e," Kimi said.

"I take that as an agreement to my terms," he replied.

"Hai, the boy Kohaku will live, but be warned, he will be banished or imprisoned."

* * *

Sesshōmaru thought over what his grandfather had informed him of earlier, that the West was coming. He knew that he couldn't defy that, but perhaps he could utilize the information to make his allegiances known, to play his grandmother into giving him what he wanted before he left her empire crumbling in the dust.

He hissed as he felt the pulse of pain from Magatsuhi's mark.

If he didn't do something soon then he was going to be fucked, royally fucked. He would have to make plans for defenses against the invasions that would follow, and he would have to figure a way to keep the coordination postponed.

Sesshōmaru might've wanted an empire but he did not want his grandfather, Tiāngǒu's empire, that would not be a good place for him; he knew that. They weren't accepting of him or his mate, and they had insulted his mother. Sesshōmaru knew that leaving the West was going to be the hardest part of all this, especially because he would have a limited amount of time to snoop through his grandmother's library before he'd have to send her empire burning to ash.

He flatly refused to have anything to do with his father's people.

Collected a few odds and ends he needed he pulled on his armor and felt ready enough for his journey.

* * *

InuYasha ran to where the humans were being kept, and saw his mate and Sango immediately.

"InuYasha! What's going on with Kohaku!?" Sango asked beating him to reaching his mate.

"Nothing so far, Sesshōmaru is still thinking over the punishment to Kohaku's crimes, but it won't be death, Sango," he said. He had managed to finagle that one out of his brother and Kimi-sama. Which was surprisingly easy once he said 'stupid' and 'human' as an explanation.

"They won't kill him!?" Sango let out a relieved sob.

"No, but he's in deep shit, sorry but I have to talk to Kagome, Sesshōmaru's mother will be back when they decide a punishment for Kohaku!" he said and jogged to his mate.

"InuYasha!" she gasped when he reached the hut she had claimed. He caught her mouth in a hard kiss, he just sighed as he pulled away. She was safe, their pups were here and safe, and he only felt relief.

"What was that about?" she whispered.

"I'm going West," he said as he looked up at her.

"Nani?" she sputtered.

"Hai," he whispered. "I have, Kagome. Apparently father left a mess over in China and it's spilling over here now, and Sesshōmaru is after information and I think I could help. I mean, Tōga was my dad too," InuYasha admitted.

"How… how long will you be gone?" she asked.

"Not long, I get the sense Sesshōmaru knows exactly what he's looking for."

* * *

Xiao Jiu walked with him to the gates. "I can come with you my lord," she whispered.

"No," he replied. Rin would never forgive him if the fox ended up a lovely pelt around his grandmother's neck.

"My lord, I know the people and the way of life," she started.

He glared at her to silence her pleading to go with him.

"Very well, my lord," she sighed with a low bow. "I will await your return, and my lady's."

"Rin will not be with me," he replied softly.

"Oh?" she blinked. "I will close the wing then, stay safe my lord," she said.

He nodded as he accepted the reigns of A-Un.

" _ **WAIT!**_ " a shout came and Sesshōmaru looked up just intime to see InuYasha appear on the feline that his pack preferred to travel with.

"What is it, InuYasha?" he asked tiredly as he dismissed Jiu, she bowed before she shifted forms and disappeared in the forest of the estate.

"I'm coming with you," InuYasha stated as if it was obvious.

"Unnecessary," Sesshōmaru dismissed.

"Too fucking bad, I'm here to bring you home," InuYasha stated.

"More than likely we will both be imprisoned there, you should remain, as my heir," Sesshōmaru stated icily.

"And my pups are my heir so there's an heir here, now I'm going with," InuYasha stated firmly.

"And Sango and Kagome insist I accompany," the monk appeared.

Sesshōmaru took a deep breath to refrain from losing his temper now.


	63. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV:** **5**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Chang'e was excited, over a hundred years of planning was about to come to fruition, she was excitedly pressed against her mate who had wrapped an arm around her waist in a rare moment of indulgence. Her children were here as well, her daughters and their husbands and their pups, she was excited. Today was the day, and she was ready for it! Today her grandson would arrive, and they would finally have a proper heir for the Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace! And with her grandson her son would soon follow, she was most excited about that prospect!

"When did they say they would arrive?" she whispered to her husband.

"They'll be here soon," he promised. She smiled at Tiāngǒu, ignoring his concubines as she looked out at the harbor. Soon, soon her empire's dynasty would be secured with her son and grandson. The autumn was shifting rapidly to winter and she was excited at the prospect of having a winter with her grandson, she would teach him to be a proper member of society and Tiāngǒu would teach the boy to be a proper alpha.

No one would corrupt or taint her grandson, she would ensure it, and if that meant she had to use the pup to censor her own son then so be it. But her grandson would not be some unruly wild mutt! She would not tolerate it! And her son would fall in line or she would punish the pup. That would work, at least as far as she had thought.

* * *

**Somewhere between Worlds...**

Rin came to with a roaring headache which had her peering up at the pup who's mokomoko was currently acting as her pillow. The solemn gold eyes peered curiously at her as she groaned and came to.

"What happened?" she yawned rubbing her hands over her face; she felt as if she had been blasted by Sōten's lightning again or hit by Hiraikotsu again. Kami her head was killing her.

"You're alive!" the pup gasped in wonderment.

"Hai, why?" she asked as her hands fell onto her stomach and she stared at the distraught pup's expression. Sesshōmaru's indifferent façade was something she knew he always had but to see him openly distraught about whatever had happened to her had her wanting to comfort the pup as best she could. Sitting up slowly she pulled him into her lap, which had the pup burying his face in her chest as he wrapped mokomoko around her, Rin carefully ran her fingers through his hair.

"What happened Sesshōmaru?" she asked softly.

"He said a mouse had your breath," the pup whimpered.

"Who said?"

"Baka bird," he answered.

"Sesshōmaru," she sighed.

"I thought you were dead, you wouldn't respond," the pup whimpered, and she felt his nose nudging her jaw, she smiled as she looked down at the pup. Kami, Sesshōmaru was so small and young, she just wanted to protect him from the world, which had her nudging his nose with her own as she had seen Zen do for his own pup or Riki do for the other pups of the pack.

"I'm not going anywhere, my lord," she promised.

"Promise?" he whispered.

"Hai," she nodded. "I'm with you until the end," she said honestly. "Where are we?" she asked finally looking at the ship.

Sesshōmaru shrugged as he hid his face against her neck and his claws fisted into the material of her kimono. She was surprised at his action, but remembered he was a small pup and in a strange situation he likely had never been in yet. Slowly she pulled herself to her feet, slipping Bakusaiga into place and Sesshōmaru stuck his hand in her sleeve to pull the kaiken.

"Greedy little pup," she teased.

"This is mine," he retorted.

"Are you certain of that?" she mused as she cautiously made her way to the door.

"Hai," he nodded as he revealed the pure white fang. "Mine," he nodded.

"Mmm, good eye," she chuckled.

"How'd you get it?" he asked.

"It was a gift," she answered. "Now please keep it safe for me," she murmured.

He nodded as he put it away and hid his clasped hands in her ebony hair as they walked out of the storage area. Sesshōmaru's mokomoko snaked around her waist as she walked, leading him up to the deck where she saw the kitsune and monk looking equally dazed and confused. Sesshōmaru growled lowly and menacingly when a tall man came towards her.

The man was obviously a yōkai of some sort, his hair had brilliant orange and red feathers woven into it, rather elegantly, while keeping the ebony mass pulled up. The eyes were brilliant orange, with vibrant yellow markings on his face.

"What do the markings mean?" she whispered to Sesshōmaru. Rin knew the basics of how most yōkai markings worked; Sesshōmaru's pack for the most part had violet, magenta, and blue markings, Kōga's pack was marked with fur colors, while the hebi clans were color oriented. And with the added knowledge that her lord's markings defined him made her more curious to learn about yōkai markings.

"Phoenix bird," he answered.

"Ah," she nodded.

"Gomen, Rin," the kitsune said which had her turning to him.

"You tricked me!" she seethed.

"No, I didn't," the fox started. Rin was startled when the fox put himself between her and the approaching phoenix then.

"I'm Fǔ Yáng," the fox bowed as he slipped his hands into his sleeves. "This is Sesshōmaru-sama and his claimed, Rin-sama," the fox said standing. "The monk is Wu Min, we are here as emissaries from the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack, led by the Inu no Tashio, Tōga, and his mate, Kimi-sama, daughter of Shikoku-sama," Fǔ Yáng said now standing.

Sesshōmaru was growling threateningly, and Rin knew she would have to keep a tight hold of the pup before he went about tearing the bird's head off.

"I am Captain Dōng." The bird said and she saw the way the bird eyed her. "I'm here to inform you that we will be approaching Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace docks soon," he said.

"Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace?" Rin sputtered.

"Yes, the Emperor and Empress heard of the bounty on their grandson's head, we were told to bring him here for his safety." The bird said.

"I see," Rin frowned.

"It will be a great honor to mee the Emperor," the monk said, and Rin wanted to disagree. She had grown up with Sesshōmaru-sama and Kimi-sama long enough to know that meeting Sesshōmaru's western relatives was never a good feeling; for anyone involved. She tensed as she suddenly remembered Kimi saying once that Sesshōmaru had been snatched by his Western grandparents.

Sesshōmaru must have felt her tense because the pup was now loudly snarling, and she carefully ran her fingers over his scalp.

"It's alright," she promised the pup.

"I was unaware the East was so uncivilized as to hire a human wet nurse for the pup," the bird mused.

"I was unaware that it was polite to remark on one's inferior status," Rin said turning to the bird.

"Well, it is known that humans are relatively useless," the bird said.

"I was not speaking to **_my_** position, but rather **_yours_** ," Rin stated turning to him. "For the insult of mentioning my position I should warn you, feathers, that I am my lord's Rin and you cannot even come close to my equal. Challenge my rank again and I will be forced to challenge you, and should you believe yourself superior to me; know I take great pleasure proving arrogant yōkai wrong," she growled lowly.

The bird was tense, and she could feel Sesshōmaru's smug satisfaction about her statement thrumming through their bond.

* * *

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Docks, Spirit World, China...**

Tiāngǒu was pleased as his mate was bouncing excitedly. Chang'e was always a favorite of his, the only female he had gifted with the title of Empress, it did not matter she was his youngest concubine. Chang'e was a kind and gentle woman, her silver hair and gentle eyes, it was amazing he had even caught her.

Finally, the sails came into sight and he smiled.

"They're almost here!" she giggled in delight. Tiāngǒu traced her temple with his nose before looking over at his many daughters. He had been blessed over the years, he had had many healthy daughters, but only one son, Chang'e and his own only child, and he was most excited for the day Zhìháo would return and stay for his pup.

He had a name set for the young prince coming, one which would fit; according to his intelligence gathering, Jūn Ān, it seemed fitting. He had been warned the pup was rather quiet and even tempered.

"Soon," he whispered to his mate. Soon their son would come and life would be as it should've been years ago. He smiled, everything was coming together, and no one would stand between him and his grandson!

He wondered what the pup looked like, most his intelligence gathering hadn't shared that information because he hadn't asked.

* * *

**Somewhere Unknown, Japan...**

Tōga frantically hunted through the woods, he couldn't find his pup though! Oh kami, no, he prayed, for the first time in his long life he prayed to the kami, pleaded desperately to find his pup, he knew that if he didn't find Sesshōmaru soon that he would likely vanish entirely. Which was a thought which terrified Tōga.

Tōga, unlike his father, had not had any other heirs or pups; not even with his concubines and courtseans, he had only had Sesshōmaru and that was with his alpha bitch. Kimi had suffered the heart break of losing most of Sesshōmaru's litter, but they had kept their son. And he was aware that Sesshōmaru was a rare and precious gift that they couldn't tame or manage; Sesshōmaru was a brilliant little heir. Tōga would be damned if he lost his only son, he refused to be that incompetent as a father.

He was Inu no Tashio! He was the leader of their people, he was the alpha male with Kimi as his alpha bitch, they would not lose their only pup!

Tōga finally came to a clearing where he scented his pup, there was a stench of human in the air, which had him curling back his lips. There was also a scent of feline here which had him growling, what had the Hyōneko done with the humans? Had they finally teamed up to steal his pup? He wouldn't let this stand, he raced for Shikoku InuYōkai territory then, he would get his son back; no matter what the cost was.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Somewhere over Izumo Province, Japan...**

Miroku was not surprised that Sesshōmaru was silent, but he was surprised to learn Sesshōmaru was royal on both sides his lineage, and that in turn also made InuYasha royal.

"So you're what? A prince or something?" Miroku asked as they flew on A-Un and Kirara. Miroku was also surprised that Sesshōmaru had relinquished his steed, but more surprised that InuYasha's brother could and would fly great distances and A-Un was mostly brought as company. He hadn't expected to hear that from the maids when he had been informed of the journey. Apparently A-Un was Rin's, and from the Western lands, A-Un had been Sesshōmaru's loyal companion for centuries too, which was something he found shocking.

"No idea," InuYasha admitted.

"You can always ask Sesshōmaru," Miroku pointed out. Miroku would never attempted to make a claim at understanding Sesshōmaru, or what Sesshōmaru's motives. The inu daiyōkai never revealed a thought or intention until it was a true surprise which no one could defend against or recover from. Miroku had never actually thought about Sesshōmaru as an actual ruler or warrior, the daiyōkai had; originally, seemed like a perpetual teenager throwing a hissy fit about being bypassed for the second son, which was why Miroku hadn't held Sesshōmaru in high esteem. At least until later, Sesshōmaru had this unusual presence in their battling of Naraku after he had obtained Rin at his side. The transformation in attitude was almost instantaneous, which was startling to Miroku.

Sesshōmaru had gone from furious, entitled teenager to a leader and man; a person people wanted to follow. Miroku remembered that, he remembered the switch of character like it was a flipping a coin. Though Sesshōmaru still revealed nothing of what he intended or thought, or what he was going to do.

Rin had been tied to that change, Miroku remembered that about the young girl, she had been the reason for Sesshōmaru change of behavior; to go from actively attempting to kill them to actually working with them at times.

"No," InuYasha vehemently spat out. Suddenly A-Un and Kirara jolted as they scrambled back to come face to face with a floating Sesshōmaru. Miroku was trying to keep hold of the dragon's reigns.

"Our father was Lord of the West, Inu no Taishō of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan and alpha male of the pack, here he was no Prince or Emperor, the title of royalty only belonged to my mother, in the West he was the Imperial Prince, yes, InuYasha bastard by birth is technically a prince to the throne because in the West your mother was father's consort. Now be silent or leave!" Sesshōmaru seethed as he flew off.

"He's grumpy," Miroku observed.

"He's got that stupid curse mark, no doubt that hurts a lot," InuYasha admitted.

"Right," Miroku agreed. "I'm not calling you your highness," he teased.

"Nani!?" InuYasha gaped then shuddered in horror at the though which had him laughing. There was a slash of light between them, and he saw an irate Sesshōmaru glaring the warning at both them.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Docks, Spirit World, China...**

Sesshōmaru let Rin put him down though she had kept her hand holding his, he was surprised at her lack of fear of his claws; everyone else didn't like him because of his venom.

"Rin?" he tugged on her hand as they were nearing the docks and she crouched to his level.

"Hai, Sesshōmaru?" she mused.

"Aren't you scared of me?" he whispered softly. Rin blinked at his question before she smiled.

"Never," she promised happily as she rested her brow on his. "I could never be afraid of you."

"I killed a maid," he murmured.

"With your claws?" she asked because he was gazing at their linked hands, which had him nodding slowly. She tilted his chin up so they were eye to eye again. "Sesshōmaru, it was an accident, forgive yourself. No one has perfect control of many new abilities at once. You're no different, and if you do manage to hurt me with your venom or poison, I'm already an expert at making the cure so I will be fine," she promised.

He nodded then.

"Stay close to me," she whispered as she squeezed his hand. He blinked a few times when she secured the dagger to his obi and she smiled. "Now you're a proper little warrior," she decided and stood.

Sesshōmaru watched as she released his hand, wove her hair into a long braid before she offered him her hand again. He hesitated a minute before he accepted it. Rin smiled at him as she kept him close, this was the first time in his memorable life that someone wanted him close and he wanted to desperately cling to the onna and beg her to never leave him. However she seemed to have this dignity, like his mother's, and it commanded he stand straight and at her side like an equal.

Sesshōmaru liked Rin, he decided, she was his first friend and he never wanted to lose her. He did not want to make her hate him either so he would do everything to make her like him, even standing her tall and brave though he was terrified.

He had missed Rin glaring at the fox and monk, but he kept his eyes on the phoenix who had posed the greatest threat to Rin.

It was a flurry of action before there was suddenly a retainer shouting their arrival and Rin smiled as she clasped his hand tightly and nodded encouragingly as they walked forward. Sesshōmaru blinked when he was faced with a man he had never seen, who looked similar to his own father. The man was tall, his hair was black, his eyes onyx in color too, with two magenta slashes on his cheeks below his eyes, the shape and structure of his face was similar to his father's, which was surprising. The onna beside him had the same shade of silver hair and gentle amber eyes, she was unmarked on her face, with her lips painted red, and her hair decorated in thousands of pearls. He was surprised, they were not what he was expecting.

"You must be Sesshōmaru," the onna spoke as she stepped forward, he tightened his grip on Rin then and resisted the urge to lash out and run off. Rin was assessing who was here carefully, he could see it, and she pulled him behind her a bit as the pair approached.

"He looks like Zhìháo!" the onna whispered delightedly.

"His Imperial Highness," the retainer bellowed.

"Enough! You're scaring the pup!" the onna snapped.

"Chang'e, we mustn't," the male started.

"We are, he's so precious! Hello, I'm your grandmother!" the onna said as she crouched to his level, he growled when she reached for him, and Rin pressed him into her leg as she kept herself between him and the new people. Sesshōmaru's grandmother, his grandfather's mate, his mother's mother had perished in a glorious battle, long before he was born.

"I have no grandmother," he snapped.

"That's not true, it's an Eastern lie!" the male stated. Rin growled like an inuyōkai when the male stepped closer. "Enough of this insult, onna, I would not hurt my grandson!"

"I don't know you, so back up and back off," Rin growled lowly. "Sesshōmaru is under the protection of my lord and I will not permit either of you to harm him, so you will back up and back off or I will remove your heads from your bodies, are we clear!?"

"And who do you think you are, human, to threaten a god!?" the male snapped.

"I'm my lord's Rin, and I will not hesitate to cut down a god who threatens my lord," she stated firmly.

"Tiāngǒu! Manners! I'm certain our guests are tired and in need of refreshing, we will show you to your quarters," the onna decided.


	64. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 6**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere near Kyoto, Japan...**

Tōga stood there in the vibrant autumn, amazed at the world around him. It was strange, at least to him, to notice the passing of the seasons, he never had before, they were unimportant. His son stood beside him, looking indifferently bored.

Carefully he examined his son from his peripheral vision and was amazed at what he saw. Sesshōmaru was going to be tall, taller than he no doubt; Tōga was relatively certain that Sesshōmaru's height was from his grandfathers, as both Tiāngǒu and Shikoku were tall. The pup's downy fur was still soft, thick, an off-white almost cream color, which was a still growing, his long silver hair was a startling. The marks on Sesshōmaru's face were smooth, displaying his perfect control of his inner yōkai, his claws and fangs were sharp and poised. The pup had grown into a handsome young inu daiyōkai, Tōga was a bit amazed. He was surprised Sesshōmaru hadn't obtained his bulky frame, remaining lean and tall, no doubt though he'd still have all the power even if he didn't have the bulk. The brilliant golden ice of his son's eyes was startling.

Tōga wondered how he could create such an amazing creature and then completely ruin it so the boy felt that displaying a thought or emotion would be weakness. How had he warped his own son to be the monster of the children's stories? Tōga wondered about this often since his and Kimi's talk in the gardens.

"Nani?" his son asked looking him in the eye which startled Tōga a little. His son had obtained Tiāngǒu's all knowing gaze which could pierce a soul and make them feel like a misbehaving pup.

"I will be gone for the winter, in that time I leave the tasks of Inu no Tashio to you," he said.

"Hai father," Sesshōmaru replied. There was no question about where Tōga would be, and he noted that his son did not look remotely interested in the matter. Sighing he reached for his son and clasped his shoulder lightly, Sesshōmaru's entire body went still and rigid, his muscles tense and ready to react. It broke Tōga; he had failed his son, his only pup, so miserably.

"Take care of your mother," he said softly.

"Of course," Sesshōmaru replied and Tōga smiled a bit. Maybe he hadn't completely failed his son.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked his pup.

The young man looked balefully at him before walking away. "I will see you when you return," Sesshōmaru said and shifted forms to disappear into the forest, leaving Tōga standing there alone.

Sighing he looked at the forest around him, how had he never noticed this? How had centuries gone by and he had never noticed the seasons, or how his pup grew from boy to man. Tōga hurried through the woods and landed at Setsuna, where he saw Izayoi-sama sitting in her garden working on a desk of some sort. Scenting the air, he did not sense any other humans near which had him bolting to stand behind her as he peered over at what she was doing. The lady was working on her calligraphy, it was lovely, though he noticed a mistake.

"Are you certain it should be that word?" he asked.

"Good Kami!" she yelped, which had the ink splattering over her poem as she twisted around to glare at him. "What do you think you're doing!?" she demanded rubbing her hand over her heart.

"I came to say goodbye," he answered honestly.

"Oh?"

"Hai," he nodded and smiled at her. "I will be busy this winter."

"And you are informing me of this why?" she sighed, as her heart finally slowed, and she slid her hands into her sleeves.

"Because I would not want you to miss me," he answered honestly as he hopped onto her engawa.

"Miss you?" she asked dryly, he could sense that she would though which was why he smiled. Oh she still didn't trust him, he knew that, but he sensed that they had forged an understanding and he didn't want her to forget it. He wanted her thoughts to be plagued by him, trying to figure him our or keep up with his motives, and eventually he would win her trust over and they would be friends, and more. He wouldn't let this go.

"Certainly, as your dearest friend, I would expect you to miss me," he mused.

"Rin would be my dearest friend, you are a nuisance to put up with," she said as she walked towards him, there was a smile on her red lips though which betrayed her.

"Ah, but you must admit, you enjoy my company, especially in this drab place," he mused.

"At times you are entertaining."

"You can just admit that we are friends."

"But then I would be lying," she said delicately as she sat, he balked.

"Very well, you win this round onna," he grumbled as he rested his chin on his fist and pouted. He had found Izayoi to be an interesting companion.

"May I ask where you are intending to go?" she asked him.

"I'm going to visit a smith, I'm in need of a couple of new fangs, it appears," he said leaning back on her engawa, putting his head on his hands as he stared at her.

"Why?" she inquired, as she found an interest in her silks then. Tōga wanted to reach up and play with her hair, but she wasn't Kimi nor was she his mate so such actions would be frowned upon. Also, she was not his concubine or courtesan, he did not think she would appreciate his attentions that way.

"I'm in need of new weaponry for the war," he answered.

"What war?"

"There's a war from the dragons coming, apparently my son insulted Ryūkotsuse's eldest daughter by turning down the petition for taking a concubine," he answered.

"Yōkai have concubines?"

"Some of us do," he admitted.

"Do you?"

"Hai, I have a few, Kimi is not fond of them," he chuckled. Kimi was not above attempting to kill a few of the more bold ones who attempted to threaten her position, Kimi might not be his True Mate, but she was alpha bitch and the mother of his only pup, she would not let anyone forget that she was the Empress at the end of the day.

"I did not know," Izayoi whispered.

"They have uses," he admitted.

"How many do you have?"

"Not as many as my father," he assured her. "Kimi would have my balls on a platter if I thought to get that many."

"Kimi?"

"Hai, Sesshōmaru's mother," he said.

"Is she your mate?"

"In a way, she's more like a mate than any of the others," he admitted. "Kimi is my dearest friend, and my partner, she's a brilliant general when she decides to join a war."

"General?"

"Hai, she was the only pup of Shikoku, the greatest Inu no Tashio ever," he admitted. "Shikoku doted on her, and raised her as his heir, she's the most proficient warrior and general I've ever encountered, other than her father and myself," he chuckled.

"Interesting," she mused softly. "What's your son, Sesshōmaru-sama, like?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked carefully.

"He mated one of my dearest friends, and I want to make sure he treats her well," Izayoi answered.

"Ah, in that case, rest easy, Sesshōmaru, despite his reputation, loves Rin more than life itself, he treats her like the Empress she will be," he replied.

"That's a relief," Izayoi whispered.

"I will be back soon," he smiled at her as he sat up, and she rolled her eyes.

"You haven't said why you need new fangs, are yours old and falling out?" she asked.

"I'm not that old!" he balked.

"And how old are you?" she asked dryly.

"Merely five thousand years, give or take a few centuries," he answered. "Right in my youth!"

Her mouth was hanging open as she stared at him with huge eyes which had him chuckling. "And a fang, the one I'm getting, is a weapon forged of my own fang," he said, touching his snaggled tooth canine fang. "I feel it is time I prepare," he admitted.

"Any word from Rin?" she asked suddenly.

"No, she's not back yet, when she is I'll bring her here for you," he informed her softly.

"Should that not be her and her mate's decision?" she asked.

"No," he murmured. "I think you will find her mate has no say in what she does and does not do, which is fair because she has no say in what her own mate does and does not do."

"That's awful!" Izayoi gasped.

"That's trust from my understanding," he answered. "I'll see you in spring," he smiled and indulged himself as he leaned forward to scent her carefully. The human was completely still as his nose traced her jawline before he smiled and looked up at her confused expression.

She was beautiful, he thought before he leapt away and darted into the forest.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Rin walked with Sesshōmaru, the fox was with her and the monk a step behind as they were lead through this palace.

"Gomen, Rin-sama," the fox said softly in her native language which had her glaring at him.

"What did you get us into?" she demanded.

"I'll explain it tonight," he answered.

"And why would I ever want to speak to you, ever again?" she hissed.

The fox looked momentarily startled, and hurt, before he smiled a bit. "Because, Rin-sama, I'm here to help you collect Sesshōmaru-sama's four souls," he said softly.

Now she stopped and turned to stare at the fox. Yes, the first time she had met the fox she felt she knew him, but she hadn't had time to dwell upon it, instead she had blindly trusted the kitsune and ended up in China of all the places to be! She was not happy about this turn of events because from what little she knew of her lord's personal history China had never been a place he was fond of. Now she was here with her lord as a pup, and she was on a dangerous mission.

"Trust me," the fox pleaded softly. "I mean you and Sesshōmaru-sama no harm, I'm only here to help," he promised.

"If you're lying to me," she started.

"I would never," he promised.

"We'll speak tonight then," she decided.

"Arigato," the fox said with a small bow.

"Do I know you?" she finally asked as she continued to assess him.

"I'll explain tonight," he promised as he left her to follow their escort.

"Rin?" she looked down at Sesshōmaru as he tugged her hand.

"Hai, my lord?" she replied.

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered.

"I'm going nowhere," she promised. "We're in this together, when I go home you're coming with me, and I'll return you to your mother and father."

"And stay with me?" he asked, his gold eyes were wide and wistful.

"I'm always with you, Sesshōmaru, always," she promised with a smile. She didn't think she would find everything here, and there were bound to be more trials to save her lord, and she couldn't fail Sesshōmaru. This pup grew up to be her lord, and she would see to it that he grew up.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to have separate quarters," the leading woman said, and Rin didn't even get a chance to react before Sesshōmaru's fur was up and his fangs were bared.

"I think it'd be best for us to stay together, is this us?" Rin asked looking at the room.

"Yes?" the woman seemed baffled.

"Arigato, come along Sesshōmaru," Rin mused picking up the pup and slamming the doors shut behind her.

"Rin?"

"Hm?"

"Don't leave me," he whispered.

"We're in this together, my lord," she promised. "Besides, who else am I going to play hide and hunt with?"

"What's hide and hunt?" the pup asked curiously.

"Oh kami, we're going to rectify this," she chuckled. She wouldn't burden the pup, but she wouldn't let him feel alone and lost as she felt. Her lord had saved her from being alone and lost when she was a child, she wouldn't let him feel those things now.

Good Kami she was terrified right now, why the hell were they here and how did they get here!?

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Shippō found a garden island in the Shikoku territory, which had him sitting beneath a tree, his hands fisted in his hair as he stared at the ground dumbly. What the hell had happened!? How the hell had this happened!? He didn't understand what Kohaku was thinking, he didn't know what had lead Rin to falling down the well, and worse, he had no idea how they could combat Magatsuhi! Good kami he was terrified of this mess.

Then to make matters stranger, the female he had been dreaming about since his kithood was there, and she had looked like her dead brother! Which was terrifying to him, but he hadn't been afraid of her, he had wanted to kiss her which was the worse possible timing, and terrifying in and of itself. Shippō had had dreams of Sōten since his kithood, since she had issued her challenge, he had never thought about them, at least he hadn't until he had met Rin and Rin explained she had dreamt of Sesshōmaru-sama before meeting him.

Good kami, what would he give to be able to consult Rin about this mess he found himself in!

A sound had him looking up when she walked into the gardens. Sōten stood there looking at him, her red eyes were brilliant as rubies, and her black hair was braided over her shoulder. He noted immediately she wasn't as cruel looking as her brother had been, and she seemed to be as pale as the reptilian brother of hers. He was shocked though to see her, she was slender, tall, and poised, unlike when they had first met.

"It's been a while," she said softly.

"Hai, it has," he admitted. He wondered if she dreamt of him as he had her for all these years. Sōten had changed, she was wearing a pale violet kimono with an orange and red obi, she looked very much like spring.

"I see you've found Rin's garden," she chuckled.

"This is Rin's?" he looked around, and noted all the summer flowers.

"Hai, Sesshōmaru-sama was said to have commissioned it after he returned from China, he was a pup then," she said walking to sit on a bench beside him. "She and I would play here with Shiori and Ai for hours."

"It's beautiful here, peaceful," he admitted looking up at the summer clinging to the gardens. This was a sanctuary, a place to feel safe and alone, and alive.

"Hai, think that's Sesshōmaru-sama's touch and not Rin's, she's not very good at peaceful," she chuckled.

"No," he snorted. "My sister is not good at peaceful," he mused. "I see you've gotten Manten's marks," he said touching the black marks which were below her eyes.

"Hai," she nodded. "What brings you here Shippō?"

"I just needed to breath," he admitted. "Rin's my skulk, and I failed her."

"Rin is Sesshōmaru-sama's mate," Sōten pointed out.

"Hai, I know," he said carefully. "I always knew he had lain a powerful claim on her, I just never thought about what sort of claim was on her," he admitted.

"Rin doesn't know, I don't think," she admitted.

"Why are you here Sōten?" he asked.

Her red lips curved a bit. "Would you believe that I'm here because I thought you could use a friend?" she asked.

"We're friends?"

"I would like to think we buried the feud when you gave me those pretty colors, and we had that epic battle of mushrooms or acorns!" she giggled.

"That was pretty epic," he chuckled.

"I also know what it's like to be worried for a friend after they did something unforgivably stupid and I know that it must have hurt you when we brought the yōkai taijiya here to be imprisoned," she murmured. "I just didn't think you should be alone or feel bad about the taijiya's crime."

"I don't," Shippō informed her. "Kohaku made his choice, I don't understand it, but I know that he'd probably make it again. Kohaku's always been susceptible to the will of others, I think Naraku broke him permanently that way. I am worried about Rin though, she's my skulk, my littermate, and she's missing, and I'm worried about the release of Magatsuhi in this world, and what this means for Sesshōmaru-sama and Rin."

"Mmm," Sōten hummed as they both sat there staring at sky.

"How'd you get here?" he asked.

"Sesshōmaru accidentally found me, when his mother investigated my lineage she offered me a master and instructor and in return for the opportunity to learn here I would serve Rin-sama," she explained. "I think I got the better end of the deal though, Rin-sama is an… she's an amazing friend, and one of the dearest people I've ever had the privilege of meeting. It's an honor to be her attendant and friend."

"I'm glad things worked out for you," he smiled. He truly was, he had always felt bad for leaving her in the ruins of her ancestral home. Though he was surprised that Sesshōmaru-sama had given her a home, but then again, he didn't think anyone other than Rin really knew Sesshōmaru.

"I'm glad we've met again, Shippō," she said. "And I'm certain that my lord and my lady will find a way to defeat Magatsuhi, they are unstoppable when they work together," she chuckled.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"You would not believe some of the stories even if I told you them, but I assure you, they could defeat Magatsuhi."

"I hope to kami you're right, I can't lose my littermate," he admitted.

"Rin will return, Shippō, she always does return," Sōten murmured. She said it more to herself than him as they both stared at the skies then.

He wondered how Rin was right now.


	65. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 7**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Sesshōmaru looked around at all the fiery here, a bit surprised at the sight of it than not. He was used to finery, but this was a bit much, and he found it overwhelming. He looked at the human who he was holding onto and then at the room, her eyes were just as large as his.

"Well, this is a big much," Rin said as she set him down and looked around.

"They lie," he informed her as Rin cautiously moved through the room, he had already sensed they were alone though.

"What do they lie about?" Rin asked slowly sitting on the bed. He trotted up to her and clambered into her lap. He liked her scent, she draped her arms around him and he was happy to remain here for a bit, comfortable and wanted.

"I have no grandmother," he said looking up at her.

"And what happened to your grandmother?" Rin asked moving her fingers over his hair.

"She perished in birth," he answered. "Okaa-sama said she died bravely but could not handle birthing a daiyōkai when she was only an inuyōkai," he said.

"Mmm," she hummed. "Your grandfather must miss her," Rin said after a bit.

Sesshōmaru shrugged. He didn't know his grandfather well; Shikoku didn't seem inclined to be around him for some reason. The few times he had met Shikoku had been with his mother there and the scent of sorrow had always taken over Shikoku whenever they met. Sesshōmaru didn't understand that. His mother had said to was because he reminded Shikoku of a dear friend, but Sesshōmaru couldn't see how that could happen. Creatures like him were not liked or wanted and did not have friends; the other pups of the pack had taught him that.

"I don't think so," he muttered.

"Sesshōmaru, to lose a mate, weaker or stronger than yourself, it's a heavy blow, and it's my understanding that it's frequently a lethal blow," she explained softly.

Sesshōmaru blinked at that information; he had never thought about it that way. He had heard his grandparents had been True Mates and broken many traditions with their union.

"Now you will remain here and rest, I have an unruly fox to deal with," she said.

"You mean your littermate?"

"Nani?" she looked at him then and frowned.

"Littermate, that's his mark," he pointed at her hand and now Rin pursed her lips.

"Alright, explain to me how you know that?"

"This is mine," he pointed at the violet crescent moon on the nape of her neck; a place reserved only for mates, and then pointed at the green scar on her hand. "This is his. It's his yōkai energy."

"Hmm… you and I are going to have a talk when I get back about this, but for now I will be dealing with an unruly, secretive fox," she mused darkly.

"How do you not recognize your own littermate?" he asked her.

"Well, for one thing, he is not named Fǔ Yáng, and another, he was not a thousand year old nine tailed kitsune, merely a thirty year old kit," she explained.

"Your senses are weak to not recognize your littermate," he decided.

"I'm human, my lord, what we lack in superiority we make up for in tenacity," she mused and ruffled his hair.

Sesshōmaru watched her get up and he felt a flash of fear that she would leave him here alone forever. He didn't want his first friend to hate him and leave, and if her littermate was here then she could just leave him. Pack came before all else, he knew that, good alphas served their packs, defended their littermates and such. Sesshōmaru was terrified she'd leave him for her littermate, he couldn't stand the thought!

"Rin?" he whispered as he sat on the bed.

"Hm?" she hummed as she turned to face him again. He noticed how very small she was now, she did not have the lofty height he had thought she possessed, and she wasn't like any of the yōkai he had met or his mother. Rin smiled at him, and her brown eyes were kind.

"Do you like me?" he murmured uncertainly.

"Of course," she reaffirmed. "I'll be back, my lord, just rest, we'll sort this mess out soon enough and you'll be safe and sound at home again," she promised.

He watched her leave him and he was shocked; she liked him, he had scented no deceit on her part when she had had answered.

* * *

Fǔ Yáng had never thought about running into Rin this early, he would admit that it hadn't come into his calculations for his plans, the monk was so baffled by this experience that Fǔ Yáng left Wu Min to sit in his silence and shock. Leaving the monk behind he walked into the courtyards and looked at his hand, the cut was throbbing and he swore he could feel her temper.

His mating mark burned a bit which had him looking up just as a pulse of energy landed before him. His mate smiled as she walked forward, her red eyes were glinting like rubies as she neared.

"How is she?" the thunder yōkai asked. He chuckled as he caught his mate's claws and smiled.

"She's alive," he chuckled weakly. "Oh sweet kami, she's alive, I never thought, after… kami," he nearly sobbed as he held his mate's hand in his.

"I can't wait to see her," the thunder yōkai said softly.

"You have some explaining to do you damn fox!" Rin appeared and he and his mate tensed as the human stormed into the courtyard. All her energy was like her mate's then, wild, furious, and he swore he could see the dragon residing in his littermate then. "Sōten!?" she gasped skidding to a halt on her rampage.

"Rin!" his mate released him and darted forward, wrapping the human up in a tight embrace. Fǔ Yáng laughed at his littermate's stunned expression peeking over his mate's shoulder.

"Been a while, Rin," he greeted.

* * *

Rin was stunned when Sesshōmaru had informed her Fǔ Yáng was her littermate, which meant that unruly, nine tailed kitsune was somehow, in some way, Shippō, and she did not know how that could be. She was well aware of how the kitsune tails grew as they lived through centuries of life, but to think that Shippō, her littermate, to have lived so long, and somehow; like her, ended up in this time, using a false name no less, had stunned her. Rin would've expected this devious behavior from Sōten or Jiu, not Shippō!

But now she was even more stunned to find herself wrapped up in a tight hug with her attendant and general!

"Rin!" Sōten gasped pulling back. Rin was stunned by how much taller Sōten had gotten, though it really shouldn't have been a surprise to Rin. Sōten had been young by yōkai standards, and she wouldn't have finished growing and maturing until the end of her first century of life, rather like Shippō.

"What are you doing here!?" she sputtered when her friend released her, satisfied by whatever inspection she had done. Sōten had grown up into a beautiful onna, her hair was long and black, her fangs were sharp, her lips were red, and her eyes looked like rubies, there were two deep black marks beneath her eyes and an almost flower like mark on the center of her brow.

"We couldn't let you do this alone Rin," Shippō said walking forward to drape his arm around Sōten's waist; which was a surprise to Rin. She saw the way Shippō's tails were wrapping around Sōten too, the black tips and orange fur were unique markers to their link. But more interesting, Rin saw the streaks of lighting over his neck, and the green drag of claw marks on Sōten's.

"You're… you're mated!?" she sputtered.

"Hai," he nodded.

"I'll leave you two, I have to go find _it_ ," Sōten said and disappeared in a pulse of lightning which left Rin standing there stunned and staring at Shippō.

"I know you have a lot of questions," he said carefully.

"What the fuck is going on?" she deadpanned, which had him chuckling before gesturing for them to walk. Rin numbly followed, falling into step with her littermate, Shippō kept his hands in his sleeves now.

"A great many things are going on Rin," Shippō said as they walked.

"Mmm, what's with the new name?" she asked.

"Well, I need an in to the Imperial Court and that required the sacrifice of my name for a new one to sound more local," he explained. "Also, it would not do if in seven hundred years people noticed the correlation between myself and the young kit to run amuck with Kagome and InuYasha."

"You had better start explaining before I start cutting off tails," she warned sharply. "You have a lot more tails now to which I could make myself a lovely pelt out of if you don't tell me why the hell you're here and how you got here!" she seethed. "Also, why the hell am I in China!?"

Shippō had the gall to chuckle at her query which had her wanting to throttle the fox, littermate or not, Rin had had brothers before and she knew that she could kick his ass without fear of retribution.

"Oh, I have missed you, imouto," he chuckled. "I'm here to help you," he said levelly.

"But why? I thought only Kagome-san could pass through the well," she sighed.

"I didn't come through Honekui no Ido," he replied. "Sōten and I travelled here through Heaven's Door, it opens once every thousand years or so," Shippō explained.

"And why are you here?"

"And that is the paradox," he said softly. "I'm from a timeline where you failed and Magatsuhi consumed the world," he explained.

"Nani?"

"In over a thousand years from now there will be a brilliant mortal called Einstein, and he created the theory of relativity, which would explain most of what I have to say but I cannot explain it well. I am here Rin, because in my time, or world, I'm not even sure which, you failed, and Magatsuhi destroyed everything. It did not stop with consuming Sesshōmaru but rather it ended with the death of the kami all because you died when Sesshōmaru-sama placed you in Honekui no Ido. I've come to ensure that you do not die and that you learn some level of mastery over your yōkai skills and that you do not die," he said.

"Nani?" she whispered.

"Your death, it broke Sesshōmaru-sama, and when he broke he couldn't battle Magatsuhi and Magatsuhi won," Shippō explained. "I'm here to help you and to ensure you do not perish."

"I'm alive, Shippō," she pointed out.

"Hai, you are, here and now, but I can't afford to fail, Rin," he said.

"Kami, this is going to be confusing and a headache," she groaned rubbing her eyes in irritation.

"Hai," he agreed. "And it's Fǔ Yáng, Rin," he said.

"When it's you and me it'll be Shippō or I'll take a pair of sheers to your tails until you have none and I'll call you stubby," she stated heatedly. She was so confused right now, and a bit pissed at Shippō for being.

"I'd expect nothing less, imouto," he chuckled.

"I am not the younger one here," she stated firmly as she folded her arms.

"Hai, you are," he chuckled. "By over a thousand years if my calculations are right," he teased.

"Oh no you don't! You were shorter than me when we became littermates!" she seethed.

"And now you're the pipsqueak!" he mused as he made a play show at differentiating their height now.

She swiped at his hand which had him laughing.

"I've missed you Rin," he said softly when the laughter subsided.

"You're going to explain everything," she warned Shippō.

"Hai, I'll bring Sōten to your quarters and we'll discuss it over dinner," he agreed.

"You had better, also, why is there a monk here?"

"I'll take care of the monk, go to Sesshōmaru-sama," Shippō ordered. Rin sighed but walked off without questioning it more, she would compile questions for Shippō and about her quest before the afternoon was over.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Somewhere in Izumo Province, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru landed atop a tree, ignoring the monk and his brother as he stared out at the glittering expansion of the sea. It would be two days to get over the sea, nonstop. He sighed as he closed his eyes against the onslaught of memories being near the sea always brought, he couldn't afford the distraction. Pausing the memories, he pondered his next move. He hadn't thought about going West in years, he hadn't pondered his grandmother or grandfather's kingdom. The first time he had pondered it was when Shikoku had mentioned that the West was mounting preparations to come East, which wasn't a good sign.

Though Sesshōmaru itched for a war, he longed for battle to relieve some of his frustrations about his situation, he knew that it wasn't something the pack particularly wanted. But then again, it could all be for naught, he knew that, he was well aware that this could all be in vain, a power move from his grandmother and her Clan in an attempt to bring him to them in hopes of ensnaring him onto their throne. He didn't understand it fully to be honest, he had never cared enough to attempt to understand what his grandmother's motives could be or what they were. It wasn't like Chang'e was his pack, and her actions meant nothing to him. She meant nothing to him.

Chang'e could not seem to grasp that, he remembered all the times his grandmother had encouraged him to adopt the name Jūn Ān and to discard his mother's people. Sesshōmaru hadn't relished those memories where power was just handed to him with no regard to what he may or may not desire.

Before he went to deal with the Ming empire he would go consult Bokusenō, it would probably help to go there with a clear head, he knew with the current thoughts running through his head he would not go there with a level head or rational thoughts in mind, he was aware that if he went over as he felt right this moment that heads would roll. Which would not be productive, he was aware of that.

Sesshōmaru could not go there with his current mindset.

"Set up camp," he ordered as he walked away. He would talk to Bokusenō before going, clear council would be needed. There were also matters of his father's will to discuss, and that would be needed.

"Where are you going?"

"We leave when I return, A-Un," he summoned the dragon and went into the forest. Sesshōmaru always traveled with his mate's dragon, the beast had saved his life on more than one occasion and he was certain that Bokusenō would be happy to see the beast.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Sesshōmaru looked up when Rin reappeared he had been examining her fang, and now he shoved it back to where she had put it.

"What were you doing?" she asked walking towards him.

"Nothing," he mumbled. He didn't want her mad at him for touching the fang. His father always got furious at him whenever he touched Sō'unga or talked to the fang.

"You can touch it," she said picking up the fang as she knelt to his level. Sesshōmaru looked at it then at her, she smiled softly. "It's called Bakusaiga," she informed him.

"Is it yours?"

"No," she smiled and shook her head. "This is my lord's, though he taught me all the secrets and taught me to wield it. This is the most powerful daiyōkai fang ever forged," she explained.

"It doesn't feel like a fang," he mumbled.

"Oh?" she asked unsheathing the blade and he looked at the fang. It was obviously daiyōkai, it felt familiar, like him but different. Sesshōmaru touched blade to examine the carvings in the metal, he was surprised when a flash of gold eyes that weren't his looked at him which had him jolting as he stepped back.

"What does it feel like?" Rin asked him innocently.

"Alive," he answered bluntly.

"That's strange," she mumbled. He didn't explain it but the fang felt like Sō'unga, it felt alive and powerful, there was something different about it. "You can touch it, no one is going to be upset about that," Rin promised.

He nodded when there was a rapping on the door, he growled as he walked to stand between Rin and the door.

"His Imperial Highness has summoned you for dinner!" the retainer announced walking in, the maids followed. "And you are to dress appropriately," the retainer smiled as he looked Rin over critically.

"Nani?" Rin sputtered.

"You are invited as well, human," the retainer informed her with a sneer. Before Sesshōmaru could lash out for the insult dealt to her Rin had out her dagger.

"There are only a handful of creatures permitted to call me human, and you are not one of them, you will address me as Rin or you will lose body parts," she growled lowly. He preened at the onna's boldness and watched the others step away from her.

"Eastern heathens," he heard the retainer mutter as he left. Sesshōmaru felt the light unspool from his claws as he lashed it through the retainer's ridiculous hat.

"Do not insult my Rin," he ordered sharply and saw the startled way the maids were staring at him and Rin.

"Arigato, Sesshōmaru-sama," Rin smiled as she ruffled his hair and walked by him. "We might be foreign, but even I'm aware insulting your guests is bad manners," she said softly to the retainer before looking at the attendants here.

"I'm Rin, and you are?" she asked sweetly; effectively dismissing the retainer. Sesshōmaru cocked his head as he watched the human curiously, she smiled and chatted with every attendant as she returned to him. He wondered how she did that, went from threatening to having everyone adoring her, he wondered if she could teach him that.


	66. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 8**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Rin found herself encased in a ridiculous amount of silks, and flowing garments with her hair rebelliously down and decorated by one hairpin only. She had fought the women when they had dared to come near her with oshiroi she had just about broken a few hands; Kagome had informed her that the stuff was poison. Also, in Kimi's court it was not common for a yōkai to wear anything to obscure their marks; and though she wasn't yōkai she held true to the traditions. When they were done, and she had won her hair being simple and down she was left by the attendants and looked at Sesshōmaru who was glaring rebelliously at anyone who neared him to change him.

"Rin," he looked up at her with large gold eyes and she smiled.

"How do I look?" she asked the pup.

"Ridiculous," he stated immediately which had her bursting into laughter.

"Oh kami!" she gasped as she stood and offered him her hand with a smile. "Let's go," she said.

Sesshōmaru hesitated a moment.

"You won't hurt me, my lord," she promised and then his tiny clawed hand slipped into hers, and she smiled as she clasped it tightly.

"Rin?"

"Hm?"

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Well, I have no idea where we are, or what they want, so we will gather information and while we do that I will devise a way for us to escape, but in the meantime, we are here to learn," she explain.

"Learn what?"

"What do you wish to know?"

The pup pondered this seriously as they walked through the palace with an escort. Rin was surprised how many pelted spirits she saw flitting about. True at Tsuzuki Castle had many different types of yōkai, but there was something different about these colorful spirits. In Tsuzuki Castle everyone had purpose and there seemed to be so many extra servants here. Rin didn't like it.

She had just had eight attendants dress her for this meeting tonight, back home she only had her four, and even then she only had one or two with her at a given moment. But her attendants also had other duties, being her attendant put them under her command at the end though. Shiori was her personal ninja, intelligence gathering, and keeper of spies. Sōten was her commander and general in the inuyōkai armies, as well as one of Rin's sparring partners. Jiu was a cultural attaché and body double at times, while also being Rin's tutor in languages, and the arts. Ai was Rin's personal chef and guard at times, and frequently her bathing attendant; managing how Rin's formal appearance should look. But Rin did not have use for eight attendants, the four she had were already more than enough.

And other than Jaken and Bokusenō, Rin didn't know if her lord had any other attendants. Rin was the one to serve her lord tea, to do court readings, and to do what few other meager tasks her lord would ask of her. But she had never seen him permit anyone so much as aid him in dressing or bathing; as far as she knew he had never had an attendant and it wasn't like he would accept them. Sesshōmaru didn't trust people, he wouldn't be vulnerable to anyone, and having attendants to aid him was probably a way to invite trouble in his mind.

"Rin?"

"Hai, my lord?" she looked over at him.

"I want to learn everything," he said softly.

"We'll begin tonight then," she smiled. "There was much to be learnt here." And she would attempt to gather all the information she could from these people. She didn't even know them, not really, her lord had never been inclined to inform her as to who they were.

"Rin?"

"Lesson one, Sesshōmaru," she whispered. "Learn to listen to what is not said, for no one at court of any kind is ever what they appear."

"You're…" he blinked. "You will teach me?" she could feel his uncertainty and his shock, and worse, his trepidation about his age status through their bond. Rin had never thought of Sesshōmaru as a pup, he was her lord, but she supposed that his size and age had actually been a factor about how he was taught and treated, but even now Rin knew he was no pup. Sesshōmaru was far too intelligent to be a mere pup and she would not underestimate that intelligence; pup or not. If he got confounded on a problem she would do her best to aid him, but she would not treat him like a stupid pup.

"You are the heir to the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, son of the Inu no Taishō, I will not treat you like an ordinary pup," she promised with a wink.

Sesshōmaru preened at this before they were walked into a massive room, Rin blinked as she looked around at the open room, the garden grew around them, and she supposed it would've been breathtaking but she found herself comparing it to Tsuzuki Castle and finding it underwhelming. Kimi-sama's garden was one that even the gods envied, this was mediocre in comparison.

"Welcome!" the older woman from earlier greeted as she hurried over to them. Rin noted immediately that her lord had the onna's nose, in shape. Sesshōmaru kept a death grip on her hand.

"Sesshōmaru-sama," she smiled down at him as she patted their linked hands. The pup blinked up at her with large gold eyes. "The human is fragile," she whispered. "You can loosen your grip, I'm not letting go or going anywhere," she promised.

Sesshōmaru slowly released his death grip though he didn't release her hand as she looked back over at the woman.

"I am Imperial Empress Chang'e," the woman said regally as she looked at Sesshōmaru. "I'm your grandmother."

Sesshōmaru said nothing this time as he looked to her for a cue, Rin shrugged.

"I see that he's shy," Chang'e chuckled. "I would expect nothing less of Jūn Ān," she chuckled.

"Who's Jūn Ān?" Sesshōmaru asked, his head cocked in the manner he normally had it when he didn't understand what someone was saying.

"You are, Imperial Prince Jūn Ān!" she smiled.

"My name is Sesshōmaru-sama," he stated.

"It will take time to get used to, but you are Prince Jūn Ān and I am so glad you are here," she smiled. "And your human companion," she chuckled.

"This is Rin, she's mine," Sesshōmaru growled as his fur rose a bit.

"Rin?" Chang'e looked at her then, testing her name out on her name carefully like it was foreign, which made Rin smile as she bowed her head slightly. "Oh, the human," she sighed.

"Hai, the human, but you can call me Rin," Rin informed her bluntly.

"Listen mortal," Chang'e started.

"The only ones permitted to remark on my race, species, or gender are my lord and his mother, and as you are clearly neither you will call me Rin or you will discover the full tenacity of a pissed off, mortal, human woman," Rin warned sharply.

Chang'e's jaw twitched.

"Come, Sesshōmaru-sama, dinner will no doubt be starting soon, I would hate for us to appear as nothing more than Eastern Heathens," Rin chuckled as she walked. There was a mischievous attendant who chuckled.

"I've never heard anyone speak to her Imperial Highness like that," the attendant whispered.

"She's my Rin," Sesshōmaru stated, Rin chuckled at how he preened with pride so openly.

"Hai, but we will be polite tonight and learn much," she said softly.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Kagome had been surprised when Sesshōmaru's mother had appeared where the Edo villagers were. The island kingdom was impressive, more impressive than anything she had ever witnessed before. She was in awe of it, and great trepidation. The casual way the yōkai flitted about was disturbing to her. Though she supposed that they would congregate like this at points because Sesshōmaru had a title, a rank, and obvious formal followers; she had seen a few come to Rin over the last couple of years, though Kagome disapproved of that. Rin was human, Sesshōmaru wasn't likely to keep her in a formal capacity to his court and to deceive her into believing she possessed rank and sway in his court seemed unnecessarily cruel to her.

Sango was inconsolable, having gathered her children and had exhausted herself beneath a tree after Miroku had left with InuYasha and Kirara. Kagome was trying not to dwell on how her friend must be feeling, because she couldn't comprehend what was happening, it seemed surreal. It had been a surreal week in her mind, since Rin fell down the well.

Kaede was working with the injured and soothing the uneasy people as the yōkai seemed to move about freely without fear or care of how unsettling they appeared. The area they had been directed to for refuge was actually impressive, more impressive than Edo itself, it was simple, but elegant, beautifully organized, and somehow it was even made more impressive by the scenery, it was unlike Edo and yet so similar.

Rin's attendant, Jiu was seeing to the placement of families, though Kagome had been directed here with her pups to wait for placement. Sango was also waiting for placement.

Suddenly the yōkai reacted, swiftly bowing and moving out of the way in a silent manner which would've been unsettling until Kagome saw who they were moving for. It was Kimi, she was different now, her hair done up fully, and her kimono was simpler, though her heavy furs were no longer wrapped around her, but rather fell down her back.

"See to it that the humans are given a safe perimeter so they do not tumble to their deaths," Kagome hear Kimi inform the young female beside her.

"Hai my lady," the white hair female said and then Kagome noticed the violet eyes of the woman.

"Shiori?"

The hanyō turned to her and smiled.

"Kagome-sama, it is good to see you," the hanyō bowed.

"I was looking for you miko, you and the taijiya, your families will be welcomed to stay in Tsuzuki's walls," Kimi said walking over to her, before Kagome could respond Kimi had picked up Nobuyuki then. "You would like to stay with obaa-sama! Hai, you would!" she said to the new born.

"We're… Tsuzuki Castle?" Kagome gaped, Sango was staring dumbly at Kimi too.

"Hai, you are InuYasha's pack, which in turn makes you mine, you are welcomed to my home, if you should wish to visit Edo's people you will be free to do so, I will arrange an escort to bring you back and forth, but I must insist upon you staying with me," Kimi said.

"So this is really more of an order?" Sango said standing.

"No, merely a very pointed suggestion," Kimi smiled as her red nails traced over Nobuyuki's nose. Kagome couldn't help the fear that slithered down her spine at the sight of those red claws tracing her child's nose. The claws were lethal, she would bet her life on it, especially with how casually Sesshōmaru and InuYasha would bare their claws to their enemies.

"Um… hai, we'll be honored to stay at Tsuzuki Castle with you," Kagome said.

"Excellent, Shiori, get Ai and see to the arrangements, and inform Moegi that there are guests in the Southern Rooms, also, have Zen and Riki come to me, they will need to be informed of their assignments," Kimi said.

"Is it safe for the children?" Sango asked as she held her brood behind her now.

"Perfectly, we raised Rin and didn't have her diving off a the islands, Zen and Riki are also wonderful with pups of any breed," Kimi chuckled.

"Hai my lady," Shiori disappeared then in an elegant leap.

"You speak like raising Rin was a big accomplishment," Kagome muttered sourly.

"Was it not? The human pup has an affinity for trouble? I was most impressed she didn't accidentally get herself eaten by Ryūkotsuse's daughters!"

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Tiāngǒu walked out to dinner and was stunned to see his grandson seated at his right, but the human woman was between them. The sight warmed his heart slightly, he had always foreseen that mortals would come into his family and he was so pleased to see that it was coming to fruition now.

Somewhere and someway Tiāngǒu had lost his son, Zhìháo with the mere notion of bonding with a weak mortal, and he knew that Zhìháo had been disgusted at the notion. But Tiāngǒu was certain that the only way to strengthen their house would be compassion and humanity which would require accumulating human blood to better understand the mortals they ruled over. Jūn Ān was already impressing Tiāngǒu by accepting a mortal woman; even if Tiāngǒu wasn't fond of the woman herself.

Granted he didn't know the woman, but she was clearly a reminder of Jūn Ān's Eastern heritage, which was something Tiāngǒu would have to purge from his blood line. There would be other mortals for his grandson, of this Tiāngǒu was certain; proper mortals too, not ones that were like walking ghosts such as this woman.

The retainor announced his arrival and he watched as everyone but Jūn Ān and the mortal stood for him before they were seated again. The mortal smiled prettily as she spoke softly to Jūn Ān in a language he didn't understand. The pup nodded as he scooted closer to the woman and peered curiously at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you properly young Prince Jūn Ān," he smiled at his grandson.

"My name is Sesshōmaru-sama," the pup said defiantly.

"That was the name the heathens bestowed upon you," Tiāngǒu said. He would not let his grandson cling to a heathen name.

"My mother is not a heathen," Jūn Ān snapped.

Tiāngǒu raised a brow then. "From my understanding your mother is a wild bitch, of no particular pedigree and unpredictable and unstable in nature," he stated and watched the pup's hackles rise before the woman intervened.

"I believe that insulting Kimi-sama is rude, as she is not here to defend herself against your slights," the human said with a dangerously sweet tone which had him frowning as he glared at her.

"Human," he started.

"The only people permitted to remark on my race, species, or gender are my lord and his mother, as you are neither you may address me as Rin, and if you should have nothing else to address me by you may not address me at all, my name if Rin," the woman stated firmly as she cut him off with a steely glare. There was a dragoness in that soul, he could see it, and he could see the dangers of angering this particular walking ghost of a mortal.

"Princess Kimi," he started.

"Kimi-sama is not a princess," Rin cut off. "She is a general and lady of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, she serves the Inu no Tashio and is heir to Shikoku-sama, she is also alpha bitch of the Pack, do not refer to her as Princess as if she is a mere accessory to your son and her pack, it's a grave insult."

Tiāngǒu glared at this audacious mortal for interrupting him twice.

* * *

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Kimi was tending to her gardens, not letting worry fill her mind as she worked. She couldn't worry about her only living pup. Birthing Sesshōmaru's litter had been hard on her, to only have one viable pup from her three, that had been crushing, and she didn't want to think herself a weak mother who coddled her pup. Sesshōmaru was son of Tōga, he was the first and only heir to the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack, he was a born alpha, he was destined for greatness, she accepted that, but she still worried that she coddled him, permitted him to be soft. Tōga could protect their son, she was certain of it, he had to, he couldn't fail their son, not if he wanted to keep the rank as Inu no Taishō and alpha of their pack.

She looked up when Tōga and Sesshōmaru's returned was signal, she walked to the entry of her garden expecting to see her pup and her mate there, instead she was greeted by the bloody sight of Tōga.

"Kami!" she gasped as she rushed forward looking for her pup then, she caught her mate's bulk though before he collapsed entirely.

"Where's Sesshōmaru?" she demanded, the pup wasn't here, he wasn't beside his father or shadowing his sire like he always did.

"The Hyōneko ambushed us," he grunted as she helped her bloodied mate down, the attendants and guards were coming now. "Gomen'nasasi, I've lost our son," he whispered as he slipped into unconsciousness. Kimi stood then, and looked around at the guards and attendants here.

"Get him a healer, hurry, I will take a guard and scour the area, send conscription notices to every village and corner of our territory, draw up the guard, seal the territories," she ordered sharply. "Send notices to every part of our territory that I want my pup found!" she barked.

"And your father?"

"Summon him," she ordered. "Also get me a meeting with Jimmu of the Hyōnekozoku," she stated. "If the Hyōnekozoku would like war by stealing my pup I want to look him in the eye," she warned sharply.

"Hai my lady," the attendants bowed and Kimi watched as her mate was carried off to be treated for his wounds. She looked balefully at the discarded sword, Sō'unga and wanted to tear it apart for it was no doubt partially responsible for what had happened because it required so much of Tōga's energy so as to not unleash hell.

She hoped to Kami her pup was safe and sound, she wouldn't tolerate if Sesshōmaru was harmed in any way shape or form. And whoever had her pup had better pray to Kami Tōga found them before she did because she would obliterate their very existence!

* * *

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Sesshōmaru assessed his 'grandfather' carefully as they ate the dinner. He didn't know what to make of this situation, and he refused to have a new name.


	67. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 9**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Rin walked Sesshōmaru back to their rooms after dinner. After her shut down on being addressed as human or mortal or woman things had been silent. But from what she had learnt:

1\. Tiāngǒu was a canine yōkai of some sort, he had the same gate and eyes and nose twitches as many of the other inuyōkai she had met had.

2\. Chang'e was a spirit, not a yōkai, there was something pure about the woman which wasn't like a miko or a yōkai really.

3\. Sesshōmaru was the heir they wanted and needed.

4\. And there was an obscene number of concubines and wives here, which was startling because Tiāngǒu so clearly favor Chang'e as his mate or wife or whatever they did here.

Finally, though they were free and she was changing to a simpler layer of silks even if she couldn't have a proper yukata. Sesshōmaru, the poor pup, looked utterly exhausted, and was now hugging Bakusaiga as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Rin fingered the kuroshinju at her neck as she thought about everything her lord had told her about his father's family, which admittedly wasn't much. Rin knew the basics, Kimi-sama had drilled them into her head, but Rin didn't actually know anything about the empire Tōga had abandoned.

She knew about Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace because she had asked about Amanagawa and if it was as beautiful where he was from as it was where she could see it. She remembered that he said his grandfather had built a harbor of pearls for his grandmother because she loved them so much, which was when she looked down at the pearl in her fingers. Perhaps… perhaps she was here to learn about this, she could do that. Walking out from be hind the partition she smiled at Sesshōmaru rubbing his eye as he furiously tried to stay awake.

"Rin," he looked up at her with large, tired gold eyes.

"Sesshōmaru," she smiled as she walked over and sat on the bed, picking up a comb to work over his hair.

"Why does everyone always call you human?" he yawned.

"Well, I am human," she said. "But mostly, they remark on it because I am different from them, just as humans will call you yōkai or daiyōkai, it's just a difference that they have focused on to tear me down a bit."

"But… you're… you're not less?" the pup said uncertainly.

"I'm not less," she agreed. "It's just an obvious difference people can notice and remark on, it's like remarking on my sex or your eyes, it's just a trait they notice and use to label."

"They shouldn't," he said.

She snorted at the irony hearing it from him and smiled as she traced his stripes. "No, they shouldn't, but they do, so forgive them, they are ignorant and what's different is feared by the ignorant." She started combing his shoulder length hair and could feel him thinking this over very seriously. Rin finished combing his hair and he all but slumped against her sound asleep. She caught Bakusaiga before it could fall from his hands as she set it aside to her side of the bed. Gathering up Sesshōmaru she maneuvered the pup on the inside side of the bed and stretched out between him and the door. The pup shifted forms and she found a puppy, about the size of a regular, full grown shikoku inu; with his head resting on the curve of her waist.

The pup was adorable, pure white downy fur, the violet crescent moon was on his brow, with his magenta markings around his jaws and on his eyes, the tail wrapped it's way under her shoulder, and around her back as he slept and she smiled at the pup's antics. Her lord, in her time, was the size of a mountain, he rarely slept in his true form or let her snuggle up against it, not because this form was terrifying to her, but rather because he couldn't fit anywhere. It took a great amount of energy for him to shrink his true form into the size of a regular inu, and even then his markings were a giveaway. Still, she thought him precious like this, a giant fluff ball, she liked it, which had her reaching carefully to trace his snout and smiling when the puppy nudged his head then chuckling when he stuck his nose almost entirely into her armpit.

Tomorrow would be something she wouldn't know how to handle, but she had a bad feeling about it.

Rin was startled when there felt to be a small weight pressed against the small of her back, which had her twisting to look at Bakusaiga, but nothing there. Sighing she pulled the blankets around them and pressed her face into the side of Sesshōmaru's flank. It felt like there was a puppy curled up behind her knees though.

She really wished she could go home and return to her lord, but she had to save him, and for now that meant she was here with him, when he needed her. Admittedly the pup was far too cute for his own good. Scratching his ears absently she felt sleep take over them.

* * *

Chang'e was surprised when she found her mate in the gardens, she was surprised that he was looking intently at the view of the mortal realm they had, the Silver River was flowing calmly around them, illuminating her harbor of pearls. Tiāngǒu was quietly staring at the mortal realm, as she had seen him do many times since their son had run off to the East.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him as she walked towards him, Tiāngǒu lifted his head.

"I'm thinking he's nothing like I was expecting," he admitted softly taking her hand. "I was expecting someone like Zhìháo had been, loud, and boisterous, full of life, but this pup…"

"He's quiet, aloof, calm," she admitted.

"I just was thinking about the best ways to educate Jūn Ān," he admitted.

"Using the mortal might be an advantage, the pup seems to adore her," Chang'e pointed out. Children were easily swayed and manipulated because they were curious, and they had a drive to learn, which was something one could exploit.

"Threaten him to submit to lessons and have the mortal pay a price if he doesn't?" Tiāngǒu asked dubiously.

"Shì," she said. "The girl is someone he sees as under his protection then he should learn what giving protection is. If he's to be a good alpha he will know to never protect anyone, but rather learn that the only way to give protection is annihilating threats to what is his. If the mortal should perish, here life is but a heartbeat in eternity, he will find another mortal to replace her, in time."

"Did you see her soul?" Tiāngǒu asked.

"The dragon there?" she asked.

"Shì," he nodded.

"What about it?"

"It just reminded me of troubling news we received the day of Sesshōmaru's birth, of the priestess and the dragon she was battling, and their deaths," he said.

"Eastern superstitions," she dismissed. "The dragon, there or not, is merely a mortal girl now, and as fiery as she is, she is nothing in the grand scheme of Prince Jūn Ān's life," Chang'e murmured. The mortal was mortal, Jūn Ān was immortal, and he would soon learn that though a mortal life should be cherished, they were fragile, vain, and short lived creatures who would cause their own end before their times ran out. Death loved mortals, for mortals always returned to Death after their momentary lives. And perhaps, when Jūn Ān was old enough, he would undergo a trial and learn the truth of what human life was, and what it meant to be mortal. "The mortal is a gift, he should learn to cherish her fragile life, but he will have to learn his mortal is merely a heartbeat in his lifetime."

"Perhaps pushing him so hard will have him running like Zhìháo," Tiāngǒu said softly.

Chang'e couldn't argue that fear. She feared they had been too hard on Zhìháo, that pushing him to the brink to be the Imperial Prince, their heir had destroyed their son and he had ran off to the East for a folly of freedom. But then again, she had heard he was a powerful general in the East, and she didn't know what to make of that information.

"We should start slow, with Jūn Ān, start with language and culture, with combat lessons, pups love to play rough," Tiāngǒu decided.

"I will see to the mortal's tutoring, perhaps if Jūn Ān sees her doing it he will follow her lead," she mused.

"The human is obviously not an idiot," he mused, which had her chuckling as she walked to stand at his side. They both looked at the blue and green pearl of the world, and the flow of the Silver River, it was a beautiful night.

* * *

**Tsuzuki Castle,** **Shikoku InuY** **ōkai Territory, Japan** **...**

Kimi walked to where her partner was resting, which had her concerned. Tōga was almost invincible, she had fought him and knew that it took a lot of power to damage him. When he had come for the title of alpha, as the nameless, unknown wild mutt he had challenged for the right to make her his bitch. That fight had gone on for a few mortal years, but by the end he had knotted her, and they were a mated pair which ran the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack and the Clan. Her father had named Tōga, meaning 'fighting fang' because Tōga had done what no other alpha male had been able to do and beat her.

Now she looked at her mate, laying there, torn apart, bloody, and his pain obvious, Sō'unga was put away, as was his armor. The armor would have to be repaired, she noted, noticing the ragged tears in the heavy black metal his people had preferred their armor to be made out of. Tōga was resting against his mokomoko which was stained with his blood. Kimi waved off the attendants, who hurried out of the room to leave them there.

"Kimi," he grunted.

"Don't get up," she whispered walking to his side.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Did… did they take him?" she asked as she clasped her hands together, feeling the pain of her claws tearing into her flesh.

"Hai, I believe so," Tōga admitted as he closed his eyes.

"I see, well, the war council will be here, Hata Uwahara, Honkawa, and Ehime-ken with her brother, Shuso-gun, will be here soon, I've sent the issues out," she admitted.

"Arigato," he nodded.

"I've sent for Tokushima as well," she admitted. "He's the best tracker, I'm certain he will be able to find Sesshōmaru if those cats have him," she murmured. "He just asks we watch his daughter, Iya while he hunts."

"It was Jimmu who attacked me," he promised.

"I know, I smell his scent," she replied. "I just want Sesshōmaru back."

"He'll be back," he promised. "You have my word he'll be back, safe and sound."

"He's barely a century old and you wanted to take him to see the executions!" she spat out furiously. "You promised to keep him safe! Tōga! You promised me that our pup would be safe with you! And now he's missing! I should've never let him leave with you!"

"You were suffocating the pup Kimi!" Tōga roared. "He's a leader, he will have to learn how to lead and be a good shikoku alpha!"

"He's a pup!"

"He's an alpha! I will not be questioned by you as to what we should and should not do with the pup!"

"You lost him, Tōga, and if anything, anything at all happens to my pup, it'll be on your head," she spat out.

"I'm your alpha," he started.

"You are the father of my pup, and I am your bitch, but do not think you own me because of that, we are equals, Tōga, equals! And as Sesshōmaru's mother I'm far more dangerous than you could ever be right now, so heal and get to the war council and find our pup because if I find who has our pup before you do, there will be no mercy from me," she warned icily. She didn't have Tōga's proclivity for mercy, ever.

* * *

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World,** **China...**

Sesshōmaru woke when there was a maid outside the door, which had him growling lowly as he snuggled into the warmth beside him, he didn't want to wake up yet. He heard Rin's heartbeat, slow and steady start to pick up speed, which had him whining a bit as he hid against her stomach to block out the morning. Maybe if he pretended there was no light out there'd be no morning.

The doors opening disproved that much to his chagrin, which had him growling loudly when they were approaching.

"Sesshōmaru, noisy," Rin muttered as she started to roll a bit which had him lifting his head to rest on her hip and glare at the offenders walking into the room. He didn't want to wake up, he wanted to go back to sleep. Sleep was good.

"There will be lessons to attend to today," a retainer announced loudly. "Young Prince, come on, we must get you ready!"

"Ready?" Rin yawned as she rolled entirely which had his head falling onto her stomach. "Sesshōmaru!"

He moved his snout to look at her with pleading eyes as he tried to entice her to go back to sleep. He liked sleep! Sleep felt very good.

"Uh-uh," Rin yawned as she sat up, stretching her arms over her head.

Sesshōmaru pouted as his head rested on her lap. He didn't want to do lessons, not now or ever! He shifted forms.

"Rin!" he whined.

"This behavior is unbecoming, milord," she groaned as she continued stretching. He glared at her and she fell back on the bed. "Five more minutes," she surrendered. He smirked in triumph as he clambered over her and snuggled against her side, gripping her arm tightly as he watched the attendants move about the room.

"Minasan ohayōgozaimasu," the fox shouted walking into the room followed by the monk.

"Ah, Rin, it is good to see you radiant as ever this morning," the monk smiled. Rin moaned as if in pain as she rolled away, dragging him with her, he yelped when he found himself squished in her arms securely.

"Kami curse the inventor of mornings," she grumbled.

"Rin, you're strangling Sesshōmaru-sama," the fox said peering over them, he blinked balefully up at the kitsune. The kitsune was unusual, bright green eyes, auburn hair, sharp features, and a happy smile, with a green ribbon holding his hair up, there were black tips though on his elven ears.

"Go away," Rin grumbled sleepily.

"I come bearing Black Tea of the finest quality, guaranteed to wake you," the monk said. Rin jolted up, there was a resounding smack and Sesshōmaru blinked seeing her drinking the tea with the monk sporting a bright red handprint on his cheek. "Try to give a woman a kind gesture and she smacks me in the face," the monk sighed woefully.

"I wonder why," the kitsune remarked dryly.

"Sesshōmaru, let this be a lesson," Rin said as she let him clamber onto her lap. "Don't ever behave as a leacher, females do not appreciate it."

He nodded as he smelled what she was drinking, it smelt disgusting, but not harmful.

"Lessons begin after breakfast for his Young Imperial Highness," the retainer bellowed at Rin.

"Arigato, I do not think I could be deaf and miss that announcement!" she shouted at the retainer who neared her. He bit the inside of his cheek as he peered up at Rin, who's arm he had secured around him.

"Do I have to go?" he asked her.

"Hai, you have to go," the kitsune whispered back.

Sesshōmaru glared at the fox, for the fox wasn't the boss of him!

"Hai Sesshōmaru-sama, you have to go," Rin said. "But don't worry, I will be in lessons too, no doubt," she teased.

"For what?"

"Well, my littermate and I are going to research a way to save our lord, and to do that, we'll be in lessons," the fox said.

"We? Since when was this a we endevor?" Rin yawned.

"Since I met up with you," he smiled.

"Mmm," she hummed as she sipped her tea. Sesshōmaru learned today that Rin was not a morning person, and he found it funny. "Fǔ Yáng you had better have more tea than this," she warned.

"I have a whole pot for just you, Wu Min and I will be drinking herbal teas," Fǔ Yáng said. Rin grunted and continued sipping her tea. Sesshōmaru squirmed to get more comfortable and rested his head on her chest as he listened to her heart, her fingers slipped through his haid and he hummed contently as he looked at Bakusaiga.

"Rin?"

"Hai my lord?"

"Can we spar today?"

"Hai my lord, after lessons," she promised.

He smiled then; he might actually have a playmate!

"On a day f no lessons we're going to play hide and hunt," she promised.

"That sounds dangerous!" the monk protested.

"We're playing hide and hunt," Rin repeated firmly.

The fox laughed. "No cheating."

"You can't use your mate," Rin countered.

"Fine, so long as yours doesn't kill us!" the fox laughed.

"Can I use Bakusaiga!?" he asked eagerly.

"We'll start small, but I'm certain we'll get to Bakusaiga," Rin chuckled leaning over which had her hair falling like a veil around him.

"Promise?" he demanded.

"Hai, I promise," she chuckled.

Sesshōmaru was almost quivering with excitement at the promise.

"Now, food, then lessons, and what is this? It's good, Fǔ Yáng," Rin asked.

"Black tea, Rin," Fǔ Yáng answered. "With my mate's secret ingredient."

"Ah, no wonder it's good if she made it," Rin yawned.

Sesshōmaru thought it was the most disgusting thing he had ever smelled, humans were weird!


	68. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 10**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Tokushima walked onto the premise of Tsuzuki Castle's immediate territory; he was impressed by the sight as always. His pup mewled in her sling, which had him softening as he continued walking through the castle grounds. There was a flurry of activity as they moved about, the guard readying for war, and he scented the trepidation in the air, along with the excitement. They weren't the Shiba Inu InuYōkai packs or the Akita InuYōkai or any of the other inuyōkai Clans or Packs around, the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack was composed of some of the best hunters, and most aloof, quiet personalities, and they were warriors when provoked, unafraid of any challenge.

The banners were out, the red and white with the blue-violet crescent moons on them, and he looked at his pup again. He would have to admit he would prefer it if there wasn't a war, but someone had stolen their next alpha and an innocent pup, so war was more than welcomed in his mind.

He was surprised to see the other Generals and Advisors had also brought their pups. Honkawa intercepted him before he could make his way to Kimi-sama's gardens.

"Tokushima," Honkawa smiled broadly as he steered him away from his goal.

"Honkawa-sama," he replied tightly. Honkawa was Shikoku-sama's only littermate and had been actively pushing his grandson Kochi to be heir of the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack instead of Kimi-sama's son, Sesshōmaru.

"What are your chances of finding the pup?" Honkawa asked softly as they walked the hall.

"Until I find him, I don't know," he stated delicately. Personally, Tokushima was not a fan of Honkawa, having tremendous respect for Kimi-sama. He had once fought for the right to be Kimi-sama's mate, though she was a far more dangerous and powerful bitch than anyone could ever give her credit for at first glance. He remembered how she had run circles around him, and how she could nip at his heels and fearlessly held him down by the throat. Kimi-sama was someone to be respected, and he had found that the solemn, quiet pup she and her mate had sired was more like his mother than father. Which was a hope for the future in Tokushima's mind, someone like Kimi wouldn't get them drawn into needless conflicts, whereas Tōga was all about conquering and expanding territory, which Tokushima found no interests for.

"But what if you don't?" Honkawa asked softly, a mysterious smile playing on his lips.

"Honkawa-sama, I will hunt down and find Sesshōmaru-sama, if only because he is an innocent pup who should not be involved in the games of deceit and war," Tokushima warned lowly.

"But you don't have to find him alive," Honkawa countered softly. "Permit nature to take it's course, and let a real, purebred Shikoku Inuyōkai take the role as alpha, Kochi is already showing promise and unlike Sesshōmaru didn't kill a maid in anger. Think, you could promise your precious Iya to someone who wouldn't ever harm her," Honkawa offered.

"Iya is not a bartering chip, and Sesshōmaru-sama, is a very powerful pup with many gifts," Tokushima stated. "Now I will leave, and we will never speak of this again or I will speak to Kimi-sama and Tōga-sama about your treasonous thoughts with their pup's life in the balance."

Making his way to the gardens he saw Kimi sitting, a little listlessly though her icy façade was in place. Kimi looked up when he walked towards her.

"Kimi-sama," he bowed formally in submission while keeping Iya secure in her sling against him.

"Sit, Tokushima," she gestured. "And is that Iya?"

"Hai," he smiled at his daughter as he presented her to the alpha.

"I was so sorry to hear about her mother," Kimi said as she reached out and touched the pup carefully. Her dangerous red claws made him uneasy on principle of knowing how dangerous they were, but Kimi-sama was his alpha.

"How is Tōga-sama?"

"Recovering, he should be fine in a couple of days, he's lucky he did not lose his arm," Kimi replied withdrawing from his pup as she leaned back in her seat.

"Who took Sesshōmaru-sama?" he asked softly. His friend looked at him, her icy honey eyes were clear as day, not a tear here. But then he expected nothing less than perfect control from Kimi-sama, she had perfected her indifferent façade.

"Tōga said it was Jimmu's people," she murmured.

"I will find him Kimi-sama, I promise," he assured her.

"I know, which is why I summoned you to find him, you're the best tracker I've ever encountered," she admitted.

"To be fair that was a few years for us," he pointed out. The hunt to beat Kimi had been an exhillerating and it had been exhausting, she was a worthy opponent, and he hadn't been strong enough to win, and he wasn't surprise anymore when he looked at who had won against her.

"It was fun," she chuckled listlessly.

"I'll find him, Kimi-sama," he assured her.

"Arigato," she whispered.

"Of course, just look after Iya for me," he said as he started undoing the sling and handed his pup to her. Kimi softened a little holding the pup and sighed. Tokushima smiled a bit, he had barely survived losing his mate, he couldn't comprehend losing his pup or not knowing where she was when she was all he had left. He hoped that Tōga-sama could help Kimi-sama survive this, because there was a chance the worse could happen. Sesshōmaru was a young pup after all, and the yōkai that had snatched him were not merciful to pups.

"Of course," Kimi-sama promised. "You know, she looks like her mother, just a little, I think it's the eyes," Kimi chuckled.

"She'll have her mother's coloring," he smiled. Iya looked up at them both with brilliant, sky blue eyes.

"The eyes are a rare trait," Kimi said.

"Hai," he agreed. "I'm going to go find your pup, I'll get a scent sample," he said as he stood.

"The attendants will show you his room."

* * *

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Rin walked carefully; her hair was pulled up enough to keep it out of her eyes as she walked with Sesshōmaru to his lessons. Sesshōmaru was a very solemn and quiet pup, but she loved feeling his curiosity humming at the back of her mind. He was so adorably indifferent to everything and to feel that curiosity humming beneath the surface had her chuckling, this was how she and Jaken ended up walking off of cliffs, not that Jaken knew that. Poor Jaken had thought their lord was just terrible with directions instead of guessing Sesshōmaru was insanely curious about everything, and when he was hunting a scent, he was hyper focused and unwavering in his pursuit of the object of his obsession. It appeared this was a core trait of her lord.

"I am here to tutor the young prince," a voice announced, and Rin looked at Chang'e standing beside a very colorful spirit.

"Sesshōmaru-sama is most thrilled for the lessons," Rin replied and looked at the pup who glared defiantly at her

"Imperial Prince Jūn Ān, this way," the tutor instructed, Rin nodded at him to go.

"Can Rin come?" he asked.

"No, your… I mean, Rin, will be with I today," Chang'e informed them.

"We will spar this afternoon," Rin promised him as she released his hand. Sesshōmaru nodded before walking to the tutor. "And my lord, don't kill the tutor if he annoys you," she said.

"Fine," he grumbled as he stalked after the tutor, Rin was pretty sure that the tutor wouldn't survive the day if she hadn't pleaded for Sesshōmaru to exercise some control. Rin waited for Sesshōmaru to be gone before turning her attention to Chang'e. The immortal was assessing her carefully. Now Rin noted that Chang'e was very beautiful, her features delicate, refined, her eyes were dark and assessing, and her black hair was twisted up in an elegant, elaborate way.

"I do not believe that you and I got to the right introduction," Chang'e informed her. "I am Imperial Empress Chang'e," she said.

"Hai, I know," Rin replied.

"You speak our language well," Chang'e observed.

"My lord's mother tutored me in Chinese, Korean, and Vietnamese," Rin stated.

"Your lord's mother?"

"Hai," she nodded. "What is it you want?"

"Why are you here? Our agents said nothing of a human female with Jūn Ān," Chang'e stated.

"I have been asking myself that a lot lately, but I can hazard a few guesses that this was by your design and your son's," Rin informed her as she felt the pearl pulsing between her breasts.

"You know my son!?" Chang'e perked up and Rin softened. She could guess that Tōga had done a great job of burning all the bridges to his family. Tōga seemed a lot like InuYasha and Sesshōmaru in this sense.

"Hai, I know him," Rin replied.

"How is he?"

"Well enough as far as I know," she admitted.

"That's good," Chang'e admitted with a small smile. "But it still does not explain why you are here," she said.

"I'm here because this is when my lord needs me, and I'm probably here to learn," Rin answered.

"Learn what?"

"I believe this is yours," she admitted as she pulled the kuroshinju from the green robes she wore today. "My lord's father thinks it's your work," Rin admitted. Now Chang'e walked towards her, before carefully palming the pearl.

"This collects souls," Chang'e said.

"Hai, I'm aware," Rin said. "I need to know how it works, and what makes it work," Rin explained.

"How did you get this?"

"Does that matter?"

"Shì, it does," Chang'e said firmly.

"It got it when I went to save my lord, my lord's father had entrusted it to his retainer, it was left to me to save my lord," she explained.

"Your lord?"

"Hai, how does this work?" Rin asked.

Chang'e assessed the pearl then her, and frowned. "I'll make a deal with you, child," the kami said with a smile.

"And what is that?"

"You wish to collect souls, you will prove your dedication and servitude to your lord, in return I will teach you about the pearl," Chang'e said.

"And how am I to do that?" Rin asked.

"Only one of absolute dedication and determination can collect the living fragments of a soul," Chang'e stated.

"Living fragments of a soul?" Rin asked.

"Shì, a soul, particular a kami or spirit's soul, is subject to two forms, a yin and yang balance, because we are immortal and not amongst the living but not amongst the dead, the soul has two states, you seek to collect a balance of souls which will only be difficult because they only reveal themselves at moments of purest intent," Chang'e said.

"I'm aware," Rin said.

"Good, if you are intent on doing this then know that you will need to be absolutely certain, mortal, are you willing to face death and defy life in the quest for these fractions of a soul, are you willing to lose your own soul to save this lord of yours?"

"I've already faced death, and my soul is his to have when and if he should ever desire it. I am here for one purpose and one purpose only, I am here to save my lord, no matter the cost," Rin stated.

"Unusual dedication for a human to possess," Chang'e said. "I will set about creating the task which you can prove yourself to me. And mortal, you should be aware that escape is futile, the winter will ice over the harbor and build a barrier between worlds, do not get ideas of stealing my grandson to the East again."

"If my lord should wish to return home then I will be taking him, but for the moment I admit we need to be here," Rin said.

"You will go to your lessons in the meantime," Chang'e said and signaled for a maid to appear. Rin was startled to find herself looking at her other attendant from her time, Jiu bowed politely as she appeared.

"Jiu?" Rin gasped.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Kagome was startled when she and Sango were walked into a magnificent wing of Tsuzuki Castle, the rooms were decorated simply and beautiful. If she was honest, Kagome would admit she had expected to be sent to the servant's quarters or something, not an entire wing for her, Sango, and the children.

"This is the private quarters of the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack," Kimi said. "These were Tōga's concubine's quarters, and his private gardens."

"Tōga's concubines?" Sango asked.

"Hai, they have since relinquished these quarters, most have stayed as attendants of mine, a few died, and a few went home," Kimi stated. "As Sesshōmaru has no concubines or wives or courtesans and has no intention of gathering them, these quarters are for InuYasha's pack and use."

"This is InuYasha's!?" Kagome gaped at the small compound she saw, multiple buildings and a beautiful garden, Sango was too stunned to speak as her kids darted around.

"Hai, it seems appropriate, I will have attendants come to aid you and the pups," Kimi said.

A maid appeared then and spoke softly to Kimi.

Kagome was stunned at the beauty here, there was something surreal about this place.

"This was Tōga's?" Sango gaped as Kimi walked with the maid.

"I didn't even know that he had a place like this!?" Kagome gaped as she looked around.

"I'm starting to feel like I know nothing about yōkai," Sango admitted. Kagome bounced Katsurō, Nobuyuki was still in Kimi's arms. Sango's daughters laughed, before they managed to have Akira and Ken chasing them through the garden. Glowing butterflies fluttered about, which Kanon and Kaori tried to catch.

"I know the feeling," Kagome admitted.

"Look at this place," Sango whispered in awe.

"I didn't know Tōga had concubines, I thought he only loved Izayoi," Kagome said as she slowly took a seat on the engawa and watched Sango's kids.

"Tōga had a fondness for female company and possessed a small harem of concubines," Kimi said appearing. "I apologize to cut this short but I was informed that my attentions are needed elsewhere. Obaa-sama will return!" Kimi smiled at the pup before handing Kagome her son back. "The maids, Hibiki and Chihiro will be attending to you, if you should require anything just ask, they are both former concubines of these quarters and know them well."

Kagome blinked at the sight of two inuyōkai females who smiled kindly.

"Such cute ears!" Hibiki giggled.

"I could see all the adoableness for a hanyō," Chihiro chuckled.

"Um… Arigato?" Kagome said uncertainly.

"You mothers must be exhausted, you can leave the pups with us, why don't you take hot baths and rest, we'll see to it that the quarters are arranged and the pups are cared for," Hibiki said.

"That's very kind of you," Sango muttered uncertainly. Kagome was too stunned to fight the gentle herding she was given as she relinquished her sons and was taken to a bathhouse.

* * *

Kimi walked into her gardens where she was greeted by a sight of a young female inu daiyōkai. Her black hair was pulled up in a simple manner, and her orange marks were displayed proudly as her sky blue eyes looked at a bird fluttering about.

"Iya," Kimi smiled and the young female turned to bow slightly.

"Kimi-sama," she said softly.

"I was not expecting you to be here," Kimi admitted.

"Hai," Iya stood then and looked back to the bird before looking back to Kimi. "My father, he's dying."

"I'm sorry to hear that, is there anything you need?" Kimi asked softly.

"Father fears I will not be able to keep our territory and has sent me to speak of a mating arrangement between myself and Sesshōmaru-sama," she explained.

"I see," Kimi sighed with a resign she could not name.

"I'm aware of my lord's… pet," Iya said carefully. "But I am also aware of the arrangement with the Eastern Yōrō Tribe's heiress. I do not expect anything, Kimi-sama, but I must look at my options."

"Hai, I understand," Kimi gestured for the female to walk with her. "But you should know that my son's human is not a pet, Rin-sama is his True Mate."

"So the rumors were true," Iya mused softly. "I have no issues with a human holding his heart," Iya murmured. "He deserves happiness of a True Mate."

"I am glad you feel that way," Kimi said. "As to this arrangement you would need to speak to my son, I can no longer speak on his behalf."

"I understand," Iya replied. "You should be aware that Kochi-sama is vying for power, using Sesshōmaru-sama's affections for Rin-sama as a sign of weakness."

"Let him try, Kochi is too much like his grandfather to be a true threat to Sesshōmaru's rule," Kimi stated.

"Mmm, but that was before Kochi made a match with Matagi," Iya said. "He beat Ehime-ken-sama's daughter in a mating hunt, they are bound and sealed together, which has unsettled my father greatly."

"I see," Kimi sighed. "I had heard the rumors, but as some mating hunts take years…"

"Hai, I'm told he used a dirty trick to win, and my father fears Kochi coming to ask me to a hunt, because," Iya started.

"I understand, I will arrange for you to speak to Sesshōmaru when he returns immediately," Kimi said. "In the meantime, inform your father you are in servitude to my house, and that we will be keeping you for an indeterminate amount of time. All desires for your hand will have to be addressed to me for the time being, and if your father is pressed for more answers than that, tell them that you are being considered to be Sesshōmaru's bitch. I'm certain some of the other pack leaders will be sending their daughters here for such security and safety is Kochi is instigating these mating hunts."

"Arigato, Kimi-sama," Iya bowed.

"Hai, I will arrange for the necessary quarters and tutors," Kimi said.

"If I may, where has Sesshōmaru-sama gone to?" Iya asked.

"West, he's gone west," Kimi answered.


	69. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 11**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

The fox looked startled to see Rin, and Rin smiled at the shy maid.

"I… I…" Jiu stammered. "I've never met you," the fox decided to settle on.

"I apologize for that," Rin admitted with a small bow, she was certain it was a shock to have a stranger just know who they were.

"Jiu will escort you to your lessons, I will think of your task to prove your merit," Chang'e said swiftly which had Rin sighing as she walked with Jiu to wherever these lessons were going to be. To be honest, Rin was more worried about her lord and how his lessons were going, as opposed to anything she would be taught.

"Here we are, my lady," Jiu said.

"Just Rin," she smiled at the wild fox then.

"Oh I mustn't," Jiu started.

"I am no lady, Jiu, I assure you of that," Rin chuckled. She remembered how many times she had driven the fox insane with her antics as a child, and it was amazing that Jiu hadn't quit immediately after that first winter Rin spent at Tsuzuki Castle.

"Oh, but I thought… the young Prince's claim…" Jiu started softly.

"Not a lady still, I will be happy though to have you show me about," Rin decided. It would be nice to have her old attendant with her, even if Jiu didn't know her right now. Familiarity was a comfort to her.

"And here we are," Jiu said. Rin thanked the attendant before she found herself in the courtyard with Wu Min.

"Good morning," the monk greeted as he walked over to her with a smile and a teacup.

"I was expecting a tutor," Rin said accepting the tea warily. Wu Min looked so much like Miroku that it was unsettling to her.

"That would be me, I drugged the other monk, and no one is any the wiser, they truly are prejudice to human life, seeing we possess no individuality," he sighed.

Rin chuckled dryly as she tilted her head to look at him. "Remove your hand or I will beat you over the head with Bakusaiga," she warned.

"This wretched hand," he sighed as he released her.

"Sure, blame the hand," she mused.

"But it is to blame, it's truly cursed," Wu Min sighed dramatically.

"I'll warn you now monk, I'm a mated onna and it wouldn't do to get on my mate's bad side," she warned as she walked with him.

"All the pretty ones are married," he mused.

"Mated, not married," she countered.

"I will never understand how a woman like you could bind yourself so young," he chuckled.

"Life is short, so it is best to live it to the fullest and without fear," she said firmly and smiled.

"Well then you have already surpassed the lessons I could teach you," Wu Min mused. "But I could show you the library, the Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace does have an extensive library on spirit and yōkai curses, or so I've heard."

"And who says I'm here looking for curses?"

"That would be the fox," he chuckled. "I never thought I would live to see something like this," Wu Min admitted as they paused in the garden. It was rather beautiful, autumn had everything stained in oranges, yellows and reds, it was life's dying flare before winter came with this sense of death looming over them.

"It is impressive, but I still think that Tsuzuki Castle's gardens are by far superior," Rin admitted.

"You aren't even the slightest bit awed standing here in the realm of kami and spirits?"

"No," she admitted. "I grew up between worlds," she explained softly. "I was raised in the yōkai realms, I wandered the wilds, I've hunted in the spirit worlds, and I've lived in the mortal realm, this is magnificent, truly beautiful, but it is not awe inspiring to me. I have seen places which are more beautiful and stunning than I could ever hope to describe. I do remember though, the first time I was ever brought to the yōkai realm, it was… kami, I've never seen such beauty," she chuckled.

"Then you understand my awe," the monk said.

"Hai, I do," she chuckled.

"The fox also said that you desired to learn about spirits, and what they are and how they differ from yōkai, he thought I could teach you," Wu Min said softly as they both looked at the garden.

"I see, you can call the fox Fǔ Yáng," Rin mused as she looked over to the monk.

"He warned me before that you would be furious with him and didn't want me to enrage you further by referring to him if you were mad," the monk explained.

"Mmm, no, I'm not mad, I'm livid, but I can reign my temper in to learn, it's important to learn to put aside one's petty issues and look at the greater good," Rin explained. "Even if that should mean accepting one's own insignificance in the grand scheme of things," she mused humorlessly.

"You are very wise, Rin," Wu Min chuckled. "I believe that we will get along."

"Good, because I am going to need help."

"With what?"

"All in due time, monk, but I am curious about those curses," she said and he chuckled.

"Very well, this way, the human priests and monks they have here showed them to me, apparently they're all new kami blessed with the divine with this second life," Wu Min explained.

"Interesting," she observed.

"Having an actual mortal here is unheard of and they didn't know what to do, but they showed me around," he admitted.

"We shall have to use that to our advantage," she decided.

"Shì," he agreed.

"Where are you from, Wu Min?" she asked.

"A place called Wu actually, I was sent over with a Buddhist embassary a few years back, I did fall in love with your country," he admitted. "And you, where are you from?"

"I'm from farther north than you've been in my homeland," she said.

"Interesting," he chuckled.

They came to the library and Rin gaped at the shelves filled with scrolls and books, she was genuinely stunned. In Tsuzuki Castle there was an impressive collection of scrolls and books, her lord's and his mother's insatiable curiosity and centuries of building had created it, but this made the collection at Tsuzuki Castle look very dwarfed in comparison.

"Kami," she whispered.

"Amazing, right?" Wu Min said.

"You touch my ass and I will have to stain the floor with your blood," she warned softly.

"This cursed hand!" Wu Min whined.

"Hai, hai, curses," she turned to him.

"This way apparently. Apparently the Star Lord keeps the records of all mortal lives and immortal's mortal trials here," Wu Min informed her softly.

"Nani?" she sputtered.

"Shì, all the records and stories for us mortals reside in the halls, though I was told that as mortals we wouldn't be able to peer upon such divinity," Wu Min explained.

"Fair, Kami, that's impressive," she chuckled and felt like there was a tightening thread on her pinky which had her looking down to see nothing, but then there was a tug and a thin line of blood around her finger which had her frowning as she looked at the blood which slid from her finger onto an invisible thread.

"Rin?"

"I don't know what this is," she said softly as she followed the blood. She was stunned seeing it just slid over the invisible thread, and she followed it, feeling a tight tugging on her pinky finger.

"You're bleeding Rin!" Wu Min said as he finally caught up to her.

"Hai," she said and watched as the blood slipped upwards towards a scroll which had her frowning when it tumbled down for her head.

"Kami!" Wu Min yelped yanking her out of the way as the heavy scroll landed with a resounding thud in the silent library. Rin gasped as she turned to look over her shoulder at the scroll, Wu Min's hands started to slide over her hips.

"Don't even think about it," she warned sharply as she got up and walked for the scroll, her blood slipped from her finger and dribbled onto it which had the kanji glowing; she could just make out the word Mogwai before the scroll disappeared into the shadows and she looked at Wu Min in shock.

The monk shrugged as he got to his feet.

There was another tug on her pinky which had her hissing as she looked at the little cut that wrapped around her finger as another bit of her blood rolled down the invisible thread there. Following it, Rin was shocked as they wound their way through the library and archives following her blood drops until she stopped at a shelf where a less heavy scroll was glowing as her blood hit it. This was strange, even by Rin's very low standards of strange, which had her reaching forward to pick up the scroll and opening it.

"Rin?" Wu Min called for her.

"This is…" she whispered softly staring at the scroll as her blood seemed to make the kanji glow with a brilliant light like the sun.

"Rin, quick, put it down," Wu Min ordered firmly.

"No," she replied.

"Why not?"

"This… I've been here before," she said. "My second death, this is about the netherworld," she murmured. It felt important, though she didn't know why. She closed the scroll and slipped it into her waist band. She missed her sleeves, but didn't complain.

"You've been to the netherworld?"

"Hai," she said. "Now curses," she gestured for Wu Min to lead the way.

"That was strange," he said as they walked.

"Hai, it was," she agreed. "Have you ever heard of Mogwai?" she asked.

"I have," he said. "But they're dangerous creatures Rin."

"What is it?"

"A mogwai is an evil demon which inflict harm upon humanity, they are the embodiment of evil," he said.

Rin wondered if there was a correlation between a mogwai and Magatsuhi. Perhaps there was some similarities to be had which could teach her about the curse her lord was suffering from. She felt like there was a clue here, especially because of that invisible thread, it was the same sensation she had felt before she had gone tumbling into the well.

"What is it Rin?"

"Nothing, just," she sighed. "This will sound strange, but just before I ended up being brought here, at the very start of this quest, I had a familiar sensation of the thread pulling my finger," she explained. "And then I was sent tumbling down the well so I could consult with a different spirit, and then I went back down the well and ended up here, and I just, I don't know, there seems to been this force pulling me this way."

"The fates are mysterious."

"Hai, they are, but there's the matter of free will, and I don't know, I don't know what to make of this," she admitted.

"It would not do to dwell upon the method of guidance, but rather follow the path or don't, you will learn what you seek as you seek it out," he said.

"Arigato," she mused.

"Of course, though I do wonder what those two scrolls have to do with you," he admitted.

"Me too," she chuckled dryly.

"Rin, if I may, why are you here?" Wu Min said.

"Didn't Fǔ Yáng tell you?"

"Not really, only that I should help you," he explained.

"Ah, well, I am here to save my lord, in my time he was cursed by an evil spirit and I am here to break that curse," she explained.

"Your time?"

"Hai, I'm not from now, I'm from a different time, I guess the future in a sense."

"Strange, very strange," he observed.

"Hai."

"And who is this lord you serve?"

"You've met him," she chuckled.

"I have!?"

"Hai, Sesshōmaru-sama!" she giggled.

"The pup!"

"Hai."

"I'm helping you save a daiyōkai!?"

"Hai, you're helping me save the greatest Inu no Taishō ever sired," she explained.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Somewhere near Sōma, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru landed before Bokusenō and looked at the forestry around him before he heard the old tree grumbling.

"I did wonder when you would come to me," the voice said as the tree opened his heavy eyes. Opened to assess him.

Sesshōmaru said nothing as he looked at the tree.

"She's started her journey already," the tree gathered.

"You knew?"

"From the moment I saw her, hai, I knew," he responded.

"Then tell me why I shouldn't cut you down for withholding that from me," he growled as he bristled.

"I give no reason," he replied.

"Why did you never tell me?" he demanded sharply.

"It was not my place to divulge the lady's mission or purpose, and I thought that in time it would be clear just who she was," the tree admitted. "But you are not here about her," Bokusenō stated.

"Not solely her," he conceded.

"You wish to know what awaits you in the West," Bokusenō deduced.

"Hai," he replied coldly.

"The same thing that awaited you seven hundred and forty-two years ago," he replied. "The death of Tiāngǒu has left them spiraling and your grandmother seeks to have you on the throne."

"And InuYasha?"

"She is aware of the hanyō but has no wish to have Tōga's mutt on the throne."

Sesshōmaru took a sharp inhale of the thought.

"You should be aware that in this time of absence your cousin, Kochi-sama has intentions to make a grab for power," Bokusenō said.

Sesshōmaru frowned, but he wasn't surprised. Kochi had always wanted more than he could handle, had been that way since a pup. Kochi was also not a warrior, more a politician which wasn't useful in terms of leading the Pack, but there was no point in ignoring the threat his cousin could be. Especially given Kochi's attempts to undermine his strength since the Mongol Invasion. Kochi also attempted to make Sesshōmaru's True Mate claim a weakness because Rin was human, of course she had proven those claims wrong having long since won over his mother's pack and the other allies within the Clan that were of importance.

"He's claimed Matagi," Bokusenō stated.

Sesshōmaru nodded at that information. Matagi wouldn't have submitted to such a weakling like Kochi unless Kochi had actually found a way to succeed.

"What of the West, what do I expect there?" he asked.

"Your father's enemies are mounting and numerous, the word of his death has become less myth and more fact to these enemies with you as the official Inu no Taishō, and InuYasha's growing reputation," Bokusenō stated. "Should you go West my lord, you will either remain there or return conquer of another empire in your quest, you will have to decide though."

Sesshōmaru nodded at this and looked at the ancient magnolia tree, Rin would have loved to be here in bloom. He knew that.

"Be wary the game you enter, Sesshōmaru-sama," Bokusenō said. "There are enemies at every turn."

"Hai, there always are," he sighed tiredly. There was a reason he was alpha and not a politician, it was too fucking exhausting to attempt to keep up with these politicians.

"Sesshōmaru-sama," the tree rasped which had him turning from A-Un.

"There will be loss and sacrifice to meet again, but she is waiting for you, my lord," Bokusenō stated. "Even if she should fade from your memory and heart, she will return to reclaim what is hers. The mortal is more than anyone will ever expect."

Sesshōmaru nodded to that before leaving with A-Un. He reached up to her dragon and ran his hand over the beasts' snouts as they walked. Rin would never fade from his memory or his heart, though his time with the human was always fleeting she was an impression he couldn't forget or lose, Rin was everything good in life. He would wait for her return, and when he found her again, he would never relinquish her again.

The minor issues of the West and Kochi would be nuisances to deal with before she returned to him. Mounting A-Un he spurred her dragon to the skies and gingerly pulled out the image of his mate he had with her note.

'Us', he wondered what that meant, truly meant. His eyes roamed over her features again before he slipped it into the folds of his armor and robes. She was waiting his return, he would return victorious if nothing else. And he would figure out what the hell his grandfather meant by the invading forces of the West coming to him.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Rin walked into her quarters after a morning of reading over scripts; more like muddling her way through them, and found herself staring at the heavy scroll that had disappeared earlier today. She was stunned seeing it just resting on her bed, the lock and bound seals of the scroll were obvious now. Looking around she made sure she was alone before she walked for the scroll. There was no painful tug on her pinky this time, and no glowing texts.

Sitting on her bed she looked at it, before she reached over to touch it, the seals glowed a sunny light before they undid and the scroll unrolled itself across her bed and floor before it hit the door, she was stunned at the artwork within it and was even more stunned to find herself looking at an image of her lord's eyes staring balefully at her.

"Kami," she whispered, she watched the kanji glow and roll, changing to her native language, the shimmering lights were almost fiery in nature before they settled and the scroll came rolling back with a heavy snap before vanishing again just as a light rapping hit the door.

"Hai!?" she called out, stunned by what she had seen.

"Rin," Sesshōmaru said, appearing, his face indifferent and wide gold eyes were curious.

"Sesshōmaru-sama! How were the lessons?" she asked.

"Boring," he answered trotting over to her and clambering into her lap. "Can we spar now?"

"The human needs to eat, after that, hai, we can start sparing," she chuckled.

"Humans are weird," Sesshōmaru decided, which had her laughing again.

"Hai, we are, but so are daiyōkai," she giggled.

Sesshōmaru furiously shook his head in disagreement which had her laughing more. "Come on, my lord, I need to hunt down a spot of lunch," she chuckled.

"Rabbits?"

"We can hunt those later," she promised.

He preened at the promise.

She would try to figure out that scroll when she returned.


	70. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 12**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

It had been a fun day, Rin noted, she and Sesshōmaru had had a basic sparring lesson, and spent the rest of the afternoon watching the soldiers training before they had been summoned to dinner with Tiāngǒu and Chang'e.

She chuckled as she and Sesshōmaru held her hand as they were escorted.

"Rin?"

"Hai, my lord?" she asked as they finally reached the dining hall.

"Can you teach me that move?" he asked.

"Which one?" she asked.

"The one we saw the guards doing," he answered.

"Ah, I don't know it, perhaps we can both learn it," she offered as they walked into the dining hall.

"You don't know it?" he blinked in confusion.

"No, my lord, I do not know it," she chuckled. The way Sesshōmaru looked at her as if she were all knowing was amusing but she had no desire to mislead him. "But perhaps we can learn it together," Rin offered.

"Really?"

"Hai," she decided.

"But you're old!" he pointed out which had her pursing her lips.

"My lord, I'm only sixteen years old," she pointed out blandly.

"Is that not old for a human?" he asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"No! No it is not! You are a cheeky little pup!" she gawked at him.

Sesshōmaru smugly smirked at her as they were seated. "I'm a century, and a quarter," he informed her.

"And you call me old," she grumbled. He smirked broadly and she wanted to whack him upside the back of his head.

"The Emperor," the retainer started, which had her keeping the pup firmly seated. Rin would not permit her lord to show a sign of submission here. Rin watched the canine spirit when he walked in dressed in yellow that highlighted his amber eyes, the emperor assessed them now before being seated, his wife appeared to be seated beside him. Chang'e was dressed in silver, it was almost complimentary to see Chang'e and Tiāngǒu.

"It is a pleasure to be here this evening," Rin greeted with a bow of her head, but she kept Sesshōmaru still. Her lord would not submit to anyone, she wouldn't permit it, she refused let him submit to anyone.

"You have no manners, still," Tiāngǒu observed.

"The East has taught them nothing.

"As you are not my alpha to submit to you in anyway is a sign of weakness for my pack and I will not permit such an act, we of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan are not weak, and those of us in the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack will not dishonor our people with submission."

"Spoken well for a human of no canine blood," Tiāngǒu smiled at her then.

"Rin's mine!" Sesshōmaru growled making himself at home on her lap again, bristling a bit as he glared at his grandmother and grandfather.

"Hai, and I'm not going anywhere," she promised the pup.

"I am most curious about the lessons this morning, you have impressed your tutors, Prince Jūn Ān," Tiāngǒu said. Rin detangled Sesshōmaru from her lap and had the pup seated at his spot again when they were being served. Rin smelled the sweet and sour pork and she could feel her mouth watering as they were served the meal before she and Sesshōmaru started serving themselves.

"I was informed that you spar," Tiāngǒu said, addressing her, which was a shock.

"Hai," she nodded as she accepted her portion.

"My guard said you were most impressive, but you were sparring a pup," Tiāngǒu smiled as he looked at Sesshōmaru.

"My lord asked if he could learn and I see no reason not to teach him," she shrugged. Sesshōmaru's nose wrinkled in distaste when she gave him a small portion of dumplings. "Try them."

"I do not like…"

"We'll go hunting later," she promised.

He frowned but did as told as he started nibbling on his meal.

"I will instructors to create time for youn Prince Jūn Ān to learn the arts of the sword," Tiāngǒu said.

"Who taught you such a skill?" Chang'e asked her.

"My lord actually, he started my lessons when I was ten summers old," she answered.

"Why?"

"My lord does not tolerate weakness, and felt that it would be a necessary skill I should learn," she replied. "It is a good skill to have regardless of status or gender too, it has proven most useful."

"I will instruct the guard to assess your skills," Tiāngǒu decided.

Rin nodded as she put a few more dumplings on Sesshōmaru's plate when he had finished the first ones. He glared at her which had her arching a brow at him as she ate her rice. The pup scowled but munched on the food served.

"How old are you, human?" Tiāngǒu.

"The name is Rin, you will use it or I will give you a full lesson in all the arts of combat my lord has personally taught me," she warned sharply. "And I am sixteen," she stated.

"So young!" Chang'e mused.

"Hai, I suppose by the standards of kami or yōkai I am young," she admitted.

"And yet still so full of life," Tiāngǒu chuckled as he ate.

"Life is a gift which should be celebrated and lived to the fullest, every day," she stated happily. She had learned this after her first death and she had decided to live every day to the absolute fullest, it was what made her life fun. Also, she could smile and laugh freely, she loved it.

"Well said, Rin," Tiāngǒu said. "Perhaps this evening you and I should have a small game of go," he mused.

"If that should please you," she decided.

"Rin?"

"Hai, my lord?"

"What's this?" Sesshōmaru asked her as he held up the sauce she had been using to her face.

"The sweet and sour sauce for the wontons," she answered.

He nodded as he looked at the sauce. She handed him a wonton then and showed him how to dip it. Rin felt triumphant when he cleared a plate of wontons for the sauce alone. She smirked at his sweet tooth, even as the pup looked around for something else to go with the sauce.

Tiāngǒu gave her an impressed look.

"Rin?"

"Hai, my lord?"

"What else goes with this?" he whispered.

"Many things, my lord," she whispered back and offered him some of her food.

* * *

Tiāngǒu had heard the reports from the tutors, the pup's hanzi was perfect, he was brilliant in his mathematics, and was proficient in four languages, as well as a bright mind. Jūn Ān hadn't offered them much to teach or fix, he had been essentially a functioning mute until he was with Rin, with Rin the pup seemed intent on asking questions and learning new things. Tiāngǒu was surprised to learn that Rin had this infinite patience with Jūn Ān, as she would endure any treatment the pup gave her. Tiāngǒu had watched her sparring match with the pup; he was impressed.

The woman had handed the pup a weapon and hadn't even faltered in her teachings, even when the pup nearly cut her. Instead she had encouraged the pup, and had him repeat motions with the dagger she had handed him. She had also coaxed the pup to use his claws and abilities, and she hadn't seemed intimidated, even when the pup's poison had melted a portion of his garden to nothing but a puddle of goo. The pup had seemed unsettled and Rin had sat beside him talking to him about the poison and venom, Tiāngǒu was impressed.

Now he was impressed watching her manipulate the pup into eating, and even trying new things. As a canine himself he understood the distaste of human food, or human style food, but the pup was content to try it at least, so long as Rin tried it first or told him what it was.

They finished the meal when Rin collected Jūn Ān and left them, agreeing to meet him in a bit for a game of Go, now leaving him with his mate.

"Most impressive sway she holds over Prince Jūn Ān, and she doesn't abuse it," Tiāngǒu said looking at his mate.

"She's mortal," Chang'e said with distaste. He chuckled.

"I've noticed that flaw as well," he mused.

"She is in possession of a soul collecting pearl," Chang'e stated as they started walking her gardens again.

"Oh?"

"Shì, I don't know how that Eastern mortal obtained it, but she possesses a black pearl of souls," Chang'e said as they walked.

"That is interesting," he mused. Mortals couldn't normally use spiritual or demon or god gifts, it wasn't in their qì that way. It wasn't in their nature as a living being to harness the universe around them, the few that could, well, they were a rare few truly, and it was difficult for them to be truly powerful.

"She harnesses qì like a demon or spirit," Chang'e said.

"Even more interesting, it will be interesting to see what this small mortal is truly capable of," he decided. It could be worth teaching the mortal if she held true promise at all.

* * *

Sesshōmaru held onto Rin as he looked around their room, she slowly lowered him to the bed which had him clinging tighter to her.

"Don't go," he pleaded.

"Sesshōmaru-sama," she sighed as she sat.

"He'll hurt you," he stated. His father would tear Rin apart, limb by limb for being mortal, and Sesshōmaru didn't trust Tiāngǒu not to do the same.

"No he won't, and if he does you can say I told you so and yell at me," she promised.

"No," he shook his head and buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Sesshōmaru," she sighed tiredly.

"Please," he whined. He didn't want her hurt, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"My lord," Rin pulled him away then and he found himself staring at her bright brown eyes. "I will be back before you know it, and tomorrow, you and I will learn these strange Westerners ways, and we will work on going home," she said. "And I will be back tonight because you will have Bakusaiga, and I'm trusting you to watch over the fang for me," she said.

"Promise?"

"Hai, promise," she smiled. "Besides, I mustn't disappoint my lord, he has a reputation to uphold," she mused. "I'll be back before you know it Sesshōmaru," she promised.

He nodded.

"Just rest," she ordered as he yawned.

Sesshōmaru watched Rin leave him, which was annoying, he didn't want her gone, but he watched her leave. There was a pulse as he hugged the fang, Bakusaiga closer to him which had him looking at the end of the bed. He hissed in irritation when there was a sharp tug on his thumb which had him looking as a thin strand of blood encircled his thumb before sliding down an invisible string. There was another pulse in the darkness and Sesshōmaru slowly clambered for the end of the bed, a flash of light and there was a heavy, thick scroll sitting before him. The kanji were glowing silver, like the moon's light. He frowned as he reached for it, propping Bakusaiga on his shoulder, there was a violent reaction as the scroll sprung open and he found himself staring at a mirrored set of his eyes.

There was another pulse and he looked up to see a pup, about his age sitting across from him, the pup looked like him but didn't at the same time. Sesshōmaru frowned as he tilted his head, the pup blinked large gold eyes at him then.

Sesshōmaru looked at the scroll and stared at an image of a white inu that looked like the pup across from him.

The pup stood with two others beside him, they were all strange.

The pup before him had a heavy black mokomoko, silver hair, a violet crescent moon, and two jagged streaks of magenta below his eyes. The amber eyes stared back at him, and Sesshōmaru looked at the scroll then the pup. There was a sound outside and before he could blink it was all gone as the scroll violently rolled itself up and vanished in the darkness. Bakusaiga's pulse reassuring beat against his shoulder and throat.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Somewhere in Izumo Province, Japan...**

InuYasha stared at the ocean as he and Miroku waited for Sesshōmaru's return. InuYasha wondered again what the hell they were doing here with Sesshōmaru. Then there was all the stuff about his father, and InuYasha was coming to realize just how little he actually knew about his father and brother and his heritage in general. He wondered if that would impact his pups.

"What's on your mind?" Miroku asked after feeding a log to the fire.

"Why do you ask?" InuYasha sighed.

"Well, this is the first time in almost nine years when it's just you and me, no kids or wives, or monsters to battle, and nothing to fight," Miroku observed.

"It's strange," he decided.

"It is! I keep looking for the girls, and Shippō, though I know they aren't here."

"It's stranger that we're here with Sesshōmaru," InuYasha mused.

"Hai, I honestly never thought that that would ever happen," Miroku agreed, his staff resting on his shoulder.

"I don't know, I guess just…" InuYasha shrugged. "This past week I've learned more about my father and brother than I did in the last two centuries."

"That's a good thing though," Miroku pointed out.

"I guess, but I just… I don't know, everyone talks about the old man like he was this great being, but I wonder sometimes if he was that great."

"Fair enough, especially given that we know Sesshōmaru."

"And that's the other thing, is he like that because of the old man, am I going to fuck up my kids because my old man was shit? I never knew him, and I don't know how to be a father."

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned parenting is that you're going to mess up, that's part of parenting, you just… you have to try you best, instill the values that matter and pray to the kami that they can figure it out and handle whatever comes their way," Miroku replied.

"But what if I create another Sesshōmaru?" he challenged. His brother was a prime example of what not to become in his mind. InuYasha had over two centuries of memories always combatting or running from his big brother, and he dreaded the notion of fucking up his pups so badly they ended up like that heartless bastard.

"I don't think Kagome will let that happen," Miroku mused. "InuYasha, none of us know how our kids are going to turn out, you'll do fine because you've pretty much already decided what not to do."

"What about you and your children?"

"I worry about the curse of our hands," he sighed.

"Sango will beat the pervert out of you lot if you turn them into lechers."

"True, but I worry about that, especially with the girls."

"And here I thought you'd worry about the boys."

"You would think, but I worry about the girls, especially because Kanon and Kaori think Shippō's cute, they're barely seven!" he cried out.

"This is karma biting you in the ass for being a pervert."

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Tsuzuki Castle, Shikoku InuY** **ōkai Pack Territory, Japan...**

Tōga was finally up on his feet, which had him looking at his mate as they prepared to meet Jimmu. Kimi was dressed as regally as she could be without looking prepared for battle; though he knew she was itching to tear hides apart and find her pup. He touched his nose to his mate's temple to calm her, they would find Sesshōmaru.

"Arigato," she whispered as she touched her nose to his own pulse at his neck.

"Of course, we will find him, anata," he promised her softly. He saw her gold eye peer skeptically at him and he licked her cheek reassuringly before she pulled away and they walked out to face the Panther King. Jimmu was surrounded by his kits, the Hyōneko Shiten'nō, which had Tōga growling lowly. He saw his mate's claws twitch.

"Why, Tōga-sama! It has been so long," Jimmu said with a mock power. Tōga was pleased to see that the horn he had torn from the damn cat's throat hadn't regrown yet.

"I will keep this brief, Jimmu," he cut the feline off. "Return our son and we will not go to war with you."

"Oh?" Jimmu mused idly looking at his claws.

"Hai, now," Tōga ordered.

"Or what?" Jimmu smiled wickedly then. Tōga let his own lips curve.

"Or I let Kimi tear apart your kits before your eyes just before I tear your throat out and paint these walls with your blood," he smiled.

"Hmm… interesting, I did not take you for the type, though I knew Kimi-sama was, but you see, Westerner, I could not return your pup even if you should kill me, for that pup is where he belongs!" Jimmu growled.

"And where is my pup?" Kimi demanded then.

"In the West, where we were paid to deliver him, in exchange for purging our lands of your Western influence," Jimmu stated.

Tōga snarled as he felt himself shift forms while lunging for Jimmu. Jimmu met him in the clash as claws raked over his flank.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere near Hotakayama, Japan...**

Tōga walked into the forge and looked around for an idea of where his friend and the smith could be; he hoped they weren't into the sake again.

Tōtōsai was working though, which had him relaxing as he walked to his advisor and friend.

"Tōtōsai," he greeted.

"Kami! Don't do that!" the old smith jolted as he spun around to stare at him. Tōga chuckled then.

"Gomen," he chuckled.

"What can I do for you Tōga?"

"I need you to forge me a twin set of fangs from one of my fangs," he said sitting.

"Oh? For what purpose?"

"I need it to seal a yōkai while my hanyō grows," he answered.

"Hanyō!?"

"Hai, not now, but soon, I believe," he replied.

"And the other?"

"How much do you know about death?" he asked.


	71. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 13**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Chang'e was waiting Rin when she had taken Sesshōmaru to his tutoring session, which had surprised her. The Empress was examining the leaves which were changing color now.

"Everyone loves the spring, all the new blossoms and the new life, but I prefer autumn, death is so beautiful," Chang'e said before looking at her. "Death is so beautiful."

"Death is an inevitable part of life, what do you want?" Rin said.

"You are mortal," Chang'e stated. "Prince Jūn Ān will outlive you thousands of times do you believe you mean anything to that pup?"

"Who are you go decide what the value of my time with him is?" Rin asked.

Chang'e sighed as she smiled bitterly. "Do you truly believe that you mean more to him than a mere fleeting impulse in his lifetime?"

"I do not claim to know what is and is not of value to my lord, I am here though and I am alive and for the time being my life is his in whatever capacity he desires," Rin stated. "I do not understand why it is so difficult for immortals to believe that a mortal could love one like them or stick to that love."

"Did you know my father, the Jade Emperor wanted me to marry? I was a goddess, not a mere immortal spirit," Chang'e said and gestured for Rin to walk with her. Rin was reluctant to follow but she did so anyway. They entered the gardens where Rin saw the frost lingering.

"To be completely honest, my lady, I do not know anything of you or your family, my lord never told me anything about the West beyond the existence of Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace overlooking Amanagawa, but other than that I know nothing about the West and had no intentions of learning the West," Rin admitted as they walked.

"Mmm," she hummed. "Gods undergo trials in the mortal realm, as mortals, I was not always Chang'e, but on my trial I was cornered by a mortal, Hou Yi wanted my union, knowing what I did not, he sought my hand and when I refused he made a challenge to the gods for my hand. So when he won the pills for immortality, before the end of my trial, I stole them, and as a mortal I consumed them to flee his presence, losing my godhood and becoming an immortal spirit of Chang'e, the mortal had the gall to track me down, Tiāngǒu found me and saved me," she explained. "Mortals are vain and fickle creatures who are after one thing only, so what do you want from my grandson?"

"Mmm, so many things are starting to make sense now," Rin mused humorlessly before she looked at Chang'e. "I want nothing from him," she stated. "I never did, I just wanted his friendship. Sesshōmaru was there for a human girl who had nothing and no one. I want nothing he is unwilling to give me, as he wants nothing from me I am unwilling to give. I am truly sorry that your time with mortals stole your godhood from you, but your experience does not define all mortals. I am Rin, not Hou Yi."

"You believe a mortal can tame and find a place with an immortal spirit?"

"Hai, I do," Rin said.

"Then you will have to prove yourself to me," Chang'e stated. "I have an untamable, foul tempered, vicious, ruthless beast, tame it by the end of winter and I will make you immortal to remain with Young Imperial Prince Jūn Ān."

"Nani?" Rin blinked and then there was a blast of fire and energy with a furious roar, which had her ducking as the tree behind her collapsed which had her turning to see A-Un there, furious and growling and tied down. She gaped seeing the dragon there with five struggling guards on each chain clinging to the forced harnesses around the dragon's torso.

"You want my respect mortal, tame this beast, for the past five centuries no one has been able to, and prove to me you are worthy of the affections of an immortal. A dragon is said to be of the most loyal of creatures when tamed," Chang'e mused lethally. "Prove it, mortal."

"My name is Rin, you will use it or I will hurt you," Rin warned. "And I will tame this dragon!" she spat out furiously.

"Good luck," Chang'e chuckled as she walked away from Rin.

Rin gaped at the dragon as both heads turned to glared at him. In all her time she had known A-Un she knew he was a wild beast, having been notorious about disobeying Jaken and every other stable hand that there ever was at Tsuzuki Castle. Rin turned to glare at the retreating Chang'e and then she looked back at A-Un just as A-Un smashed his tail into the chest of several guards and gnashed his teeth at another who neared him.

"Well, I see that didn't change," Shippō appeared beside her which had her grabbing the fox out of the path of the energy blast.

"What didn't change?" she growled looking at Shippō.

"Uh… nothing, I have information on Magatsuhi," he said.

"Mmm…" she hummed. "Shippō, what is A-Un doing here?"

"This is where he's from?"

"You…" she started and pointed at A-Un. "You… you knew about my dragon?" she sputtered.

"No? Sesshōmaru never told anyone about where A-Un was from," he admitted.

"Then what is my dragon doing here?" she seethed.

"Your dragon?"

"Hai, mine!" she hissed.

"When was he yours?" Shippō sputtered.

"Since I met Sesshōmaru!" she hissed. Then she turned back when she saw a guard lift a whip. She pulled her kaiken on instinct and threw it through his hand which had the guard howling and the dragon looking back at her as the guard stared dumbly at her.

"Another one of you touch A-Un and I will be severing hands," she hissed as she stalked towards her dragon snatching back the chains.

"Mort…"

"Back off!" she growled as she went nearer the dragon. A-Un's heads were watching her, his eyes were narrowed on her as she moved towards him.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Somewhere in Izumo Province, Japan...**

It was evening when he finally made it to the campsite where he had left the monk and his brother and saw them both looking uneasy as A-Un trailed after him.

"Where were you?" InuYasha demanded.

"We leave at first light," Sesshōmaru said as he took a perch at a tree with the best vantage point, which had him looking out at the ocean. Sesshōmaru tried not to dwell upon the fact he would have to go to the West, he hadn't seen his grandmother since they had escaped. He could remember that, and the joy of meeting Bokusenō, and his grandfather. A's head came to rest on his lap as the dragon settled, while Un's head kept watch. Absently he stroked A's mane.

"Sesshōmaru-sama, we might be more inclined to follow you if you informed us of what was going on," the monk said. Sesshōmaru looked up at his brother and the monk sitting by their fires.

"We go west," he shrugged and looked back out to the sea. He didn't desire to speak further, he had spoken a bit more than he liked these last few days. He would have to handle this though.

"How's this tied to the old man?" InuYasha barked.

Sesshōmaru sighed. "Listless yapping will teach you nothing," he snapped.

"This ain't about no stupid pack hierarchy! What the fuck is in the West and how's it tied to the old man!?" InuYasha demanded.

"Silence!" Sesshōmaru barked, which had InuYasha and Miroku blinking as they recoiled. He didn't know why he had let them come, and he didn't know why he hadn't just started going West. It wasn't like his brother or the monk would've been able to fine Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace or navigate the West, but he didn't know why he had agreed to go with them. It wasn't like he needed them.

It wasn't like they were Rin or Jaken, and he didn't know if he would be able to escape the West again. Bringing InuYasha wouldn't be wise, he knew that, but he had hopes that the distraction of father's bastard hanyō would enough of a distraction for Chang'e though while he hunted through the library for that scroll.

"We're not Rin or Jaken, we won't just shut up and take this abuse!" the monk snapped.

Sesshōmaru's eyes narrowed on the pair which had both of them sitting in silence and glaring at him. He didn't mind companions but he need to start formulating plans. The moment they reached the West there would be announcements of his return almost the moment they arrived, which would mean that there'd be no element of surprise. Sesshōmaru would have to talk to the monk and his brother so they would cooperate with him and whatever would come their way.

But for now, he wanted silence.

"We aren't your minions!" InuYasha shouted.

"Minions would be silent," he seethed.

"You know we don't have to help!" InuYasha barked.

"I did not request your help!" he snapped standing. "I am going to the West, you have elected to follow, now silence while I figure out what to do!"

"Why!?"

"Because if we go charging in, we will never leave!" Sesshōmaru spat out furiously as he looked at them.

"Why?"

"Because Imperial Empress Chang'e seeks an heir! Either you or I, and if we go there she will detain us, and upon that detainment we will never be able to leave!" he seethed. "Now be silent while I think!"

Sesshōmaru looked at A's head, the dragon rumbled mournfully and he closed his eyes as he reigned in his temper and continued to run his fingers over the mane of the dragon. Escaping the West would be difficult, probably near impossible, he and Rin had gotten lucky because of A-Un. He was well aware that the only reason they had escaped was because of A-Un, and he didn't think Chang'e would permit that to happen again. He would have to figure out another way.

And while he could take on an army, he had the power, the amount of power needed to do that was far more than he could maintain while he was fighting the curse mark on his heart. Then again, it might be the only way for him to get them out again. Perhaps a good fight would be all that was required to get out his frustrations about Rin's disappearance into that fucking well.

Chang'e wouldn't relinquish what she wanted so badly. An heir was what she needed to keep her power and her dynasty.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere near Hotakayama, Japan...**

Tōga was looking at the fangs, he was impressed with how the pair felt, though his fang hadn't regrown properly again. The Tenseiga was aching, there was this ache of unfamiliar power, a void in the life, and power of the fang. There was this connection, he could feel it, it felt like he was connected to life or death, he couldn't describe it.

Tetsuseiga was a different matter, as the fang yearned for battle, to protect, to be used, to keep people safe.

"I've done the best how you've described," Tōtōsai said as Tōga tested out the balance and weight of both the fangs. "They'll obtain power as needed, but I have no idea how you'll obtain those abilities."

"I won't for Tetsuseiga," he stated confidently. He knew that, he wouldn't be able to obtain those powers. "But I will be for Tenseiga," he stated.

"My lord!" Myōga bellowed and hitting Tōga's cheek then.

"Hai, Myōga?" he asked blandly.

"The news of Shishinki's movements have come to me, he's returning from the West, in the south!" Myōga said excitedly.

"Arigato, Tōtōsai!" he smiled as he ran out of the forge to head south. "Now where was Shishinki projected to be?"

"South was all I was told!" Myōga informed him as they ran through the first snow.

* * *

**Setsuna Castle...**

Izayoi looked at the light snow that was blanketing her gardens, she was shivering slightly as stood on the engawa watching the snow. She was surprised at the early snow, the leaves had barely changed colors, she would've expected the rains to happen now, but the early snow was new.

It had been almost a moon cycle since she had noticed the change, and the massive change to her life had started. When she had figured out her pregnancy last moon it had been a relief, and Takemaru had ceased visiting her chambers. Izayoi was relieved, a babe would mean an heir, or a reprieve until it's birth, but it would also give her something she had yearned for and ached missing, a family.

"Anata," a soft voice had her looking up as arms wrapped around her.

"Hai?" she whispered. She tried not to dwell upon how wrong it felt to be in these arms. It wasn't him. It was hard to believe that it had been a little less than a moon cycle **_he_** had left, along with Rin, it was hard to think that they were gone. She had a strange craving for **_his_** company, which irked her, even in the arms of her husband.

"The troops will be leaving at dawn," he murmured.

"Is it wise? A war in winter?" she asked as his hands trailed down to where their heir was. Though she had not enjoyed the consummation she did like knowing there was a life within her, it was an unusual sensation, though she merely felt exhausted and this constant need to go to the bathroom.

"They started it by attacking us in the harvest," he said.

"But do you have to go?" she whispered.

"Hai," he kissed her temple and held her close. Izayoi sighed as she leaned on him and rested her hands on his where their child was growing. Soon, soon her life would have a purpose, she smiled, regardless of the chore of conceiving the child within her.

"I will trust you then," she mused softly.

"Very good, anata," he smiled against her temple. "You will take good care of my son."

"Hai," she nodded.

"When I return it will be victorious," he promised.

"When you return, I will have our son," she mused. Izayoi looked forward to being a mother, to having a family again. This would be a family the yōkai couldn't take from her, though she regretted that her own father would never see her child, and her own family would never meet her growing family. Izayoi also wanted Rin to be here, there was something unnervingly calm about Rin's presence, like no one could harm her and nothing could threaten her.

"I will be most anxious to return to you, anata," Takemaru promised and she smiled at his kind words.

"Rest up tonight," she smiled as he released her and walked away from her. She smiled as she looked at the fresh snow, then she looked up at the new moon, she winced as she felt a pain ripple through abdomen.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Rin barely survived against A-Un's temper today, which had her groaning as she collapsed face first onto her bed, Bakusaiga was resting on the futon too. She could've sworn she felt a tiny hand patting her cheek which had her groaning as she lifted her head a little, there was a phantom pup sitting there which had her frowning and blinking.

The pup had amber eyes, silver hair, a waning crescent moon on his brow with a two jagged strips on each cheek. There was also a mokomoko on his shoulder and elven ears, she pushed herself upwards onto her elbows. The pup blinked when she did that, and she tilted her head a bit. The pup copied the motion.

Suddenly her door opened and she looked away just as there was a flash of light which had her yelping when a pup leapt onto her and peered over her shoulder with huge curious eyes.

"Rin," Sesshōmaru greeted.

"Sesshōmaru-sama," she acknowledged. 'Let me guess, you don't care, you're just curious?"

The pup gave her an incredulous look but she felt his annoyance of his confirmation in what he would've said.

"I thought so," she sighed as she collapsed face first onto the bed.

"Rin?"

"My lord, how do you tame a dragon?"

"I don't know," he answered. She groaned as she lay there, this was going to be an endless winter if she didn't figure out how to get on A-Un's good side again. Rin had never actually been on A-Un's bad side, even when she must've been annoying as a child.

"Why?" Sesshōmaru asked, eagerly clambering off her back to sit with Bakusaiga.

"No reason, I'm just going to lay here and die."

"NANI!" the pup shouted.

"It's dramatics, my lord," she said rolling over. "Baka human dramatics," she yawned.

"I do not understand," Sesshōmaru admitted.

"Human dramatics, my lord, nothing more, I'm not dying," she promised. "Your grandmother is a witch, my lord, and has ordered me to tame a dragon that she's had abused."

"Rin?"

"Hai, my lord?"

"Why must you tame a dragon?"

"Because according to your grandmother mortals are vain and fickle creatures and only by winning the eternal loyalty of a dragon will prove me worthy of bearing your mark," she explained.

"You're mine!" he huffed as he shifted forms unintentionally as he curled up on her chest and stomach growling lowly.

"Hai, I am," she promised as she ran her fingers through his fur. She stared at the ceiling. There was still much she would have to find and learn, but taming A-Un would give her a ride home. That would be useful, A-Un was an endurance flier which was why her lord had kept him in his centuries of traveling everywhere. A-Un was an unwitting gift, now she just had to win over her old friend.

Somehow, she didn't think that was going to be as easy as befriending Jaken-dono or Sesshōmaru-sama.


	72. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 14**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

She stared balefully at the dragon, whom she had had unchained the other day, though he was trapped in a forcefield coral. A-Un was not happy about his confinement, but seemed to be resting at this moment, she wasn't fooled. She had spent too long with A-Un not to know when A and Un was upset. Rin had always been lucky to be on A-Un's good side, she had never had to work on earning his trust, even at his worst moments.

"Rin?" Wu Min appeared then. "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" she turned as A-Un roused, Un curled his lip and A was growling lowly. "Slow, and quiet!" she hissed at the monk as he came towards them.

"Oh?" he whispered.

"Quietly!" she hissed as the monk walked for her. "Quieter than that! Walk silently like a ghost!" she seethed.

He blinked but tried to do as ordered, she was pleased when Un's lips lowered over his fangs.

"Rin?"

"Chang'e's informed me to stay I must prove my worth, she wants me to tame this dragon," she whispered.

"Ah, and why are you?" he started.

"I've already named him, that one on the right is A, and the one on the left is Un," Rin said.

"Rin? Naming a dangerous two headed dragon won't make you friends," he started.

"I'm aware but I will be friends with him, I just need to sort out how to befriend him," she muttered. Her lord had never told how he had come into possession of A-Un or how he had tamed A-Un. Jaken had always claimed that A-Un was already in her lord's service by the time he had entered servitude, Kimi had also said that A-Un was probably the most beloved of all Sesshōmaru's possessions, other than her. Inuyōkai logic, rather like inu logic, was more in line of possessions and pack, what belonged to them was theirs, whether it was living or a thing to possess.

"Rin?"

"Hm?"

"How do you intend to befriend it?"

"I have about four to five cycles to figure it out," she stated glaring balefully at the dragon. A-Un lashed his tail about as he looked at her.

"What aren't you tell me?"

"Many things, but mostly the longer we stay the harder it'll be to leave," Rin admitted softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the longer we stay, the more they'll know about us and how to detain us and I'm not staying," Rin stated. "My lord cannot stay here, and if we don't return Sesshōmaru you can wager on a war that will destroy a lot of realms, yōkai, spirit, wilds, heavens, possibly even the netherworlds," she muttered. Rin had no doubts that Kimi-sama and Tōga-sama would tear apart the fabrics of reality for their pup. Sesshōmaru's sires, no matter their flaws would see to it that he was returned to them.

"Ah," Wu Min nodded.

"What is it?" Rin asked looking at Wu Min now as she hugged the railing of the coral.

"I came because Chang'e was summoning you, also I have uncovered some more information on mogwai," he said.

"Oh?"

"Shì, it appears they are monsters."

"Monsters? Like yōkai or…"

"Like beasts, they are living creatures, they supposedly are a live on the unending mortal cycle of life, usually a beast that thrives on death and destruction," Wu Min said.

"I see, no correlation then," she sighed.

"They are an embodiment of evil," he stated.

"Touch me and you will be losing a hand or two," Rin warned as she eyed A-Un.

"This cursed hand!"

"Sure, the blame the hand, not the fool attached to the hand," she sighed. "Aren't monks supposed to be virtuous?" she demanded.

"I am, if it weren't for this cursed hand and it's delights in the flesh," he chuckled.

"Uh-huh, sure," she replied blandly. "I'll be back tomorrow A-Un!" she shouted at the dragon, both heads opened their jaws threateningly, but she waved off the dragon. Tomorrow she'd bring apples, perhaps bribery would work on the dragon. Looking back at the unhappy dragon she revised the thought, it was going to take lots of patience and lots of fucking bribery.

"You know, that lecherous habit of yours will get you into trouble one day," Rin stated. She had heard from Sango and Kagome all the antics and trouble Miroku's own lecherous habits had created. Rin was amused to know that Miroku's lecherous habits had fallen onto his daughters, it was amusing. Kanon and Kaori were both young flirts, and Rin would almost wager good money on Akira, Ken, Ren and Mitsuru also being flirts when they got older. Akira had already proven himself to be the little charmer and con artist.

"You sound like a soothsayer," he chuckled.

"Call it woman's intuition," she giggled.

"You know something! You must tell me at once!" he gasped.

"No, no, I know nothing," she giggled.

"You fiend!" he laughed.

"Touch me and Sesshōmaru might melt you," she warned as she laughed.

"Curse this hand!" he gasped.

"Rin!" Sesshōmaru appeared at the other end of the courtyard.

"Hai, my lord!" she greeted.

"Your Imperial Highness," Wu Min gave a low formal bow now. Rin blinked as she caught the pup. "And your Young Imperial Highness," Wu Min bowed to Sesshōmaru who was wrapping mokomoko around her waist as she held him firmly.

"Hello, mortal monk and Rin," the Emperor said appearing. Rin looked at Tiāngǒu as Sesshōmaru peered around in silent curiosity. "Chang'e had informed me that she has presented you a task of taming the two headed beast we were captured."

"His name is A-Un, and he's not a beast, he's a highly intelligent dragon," she warned sharply.

"Rin?"

"Hai, my lord?" she looked at the pup who was assessing her curiously.

"Can we train now?" he asked in his calm, clipped, soft tone that he used as an adult.

"Did you complete your lessons today?" she asked levelly.

"Shì," Tiāngǒu answered for him which had her looking at the Emperor then. Wu Min was still in a low bow. "I was actually coming to collect you, I believe you promised the pup a sparring lesson."

"I don't recall discussing that in your presence," Rin started.

"Do not be alarmed I know all which is discussed in my palace," Tiāngǒu said.

"Of course you do," she sighed.

"I see no harm in teaching you some moves," Tiāngǒu decided.

"We would be most humbled for your lesson," Wu Min replied.

"Rin?" Sesshōmaru tugged on her stray strand of hair.

"Hai, my lord?" she turned to look at him.

"Can we?" he started.

"Hai, hai, all lessons in warfare and combat, all the boys want to learn that," she mused as she walked with the pup.

"Monk?"

"Shì, Your Imperial Highness?"

"You should not attend the lesson," Tiāngǒu said. Rin blinked watching the monk walk off. "Come with me," Tiāngǒu gestured.

"And what are you…?"

"I wish to test your skills myself," Tiāngǒu decided as they walked.

"Nani?"

"Rin?" Sesshōmaru hissed.

"Don't look at me, my lord, I've never challenged a god!" she hissed.

"This isn't a challenge, I merely wish to know what you need to learn so I can have tutors fill in your education, mortal or immortal I will not permit weakness in this palace," Tiāngǒu informed her.

Rin looked at Sesshōmaru who shook his head as they walked. She sighed as she set him down. He gripped her hand as they walked together, which had her smiling as they followed the Emperor.

"We are not going to do that." Rin warned when she saw his claws twitch to maim someone.

The pup huffed a sigh of irritation which had her chuckling as they walked.

Finally, they reached the courtyard where Rin saw the guards. She pulled Sesshōmaru behind her slightly as she looked around at the men. Tiāngǒu laughed and spoke to a few of them before they looked at Rin and Sesshōmaru.

"Time to spar, human," Tiāngǒu said tossing her a weapon she caught the hilt which flashed in light when Bakusaiga appeared in her hand, just the weapon clattered on the floor then.

"Rin?"

"I have no idea how this happened," she sputtered as she looked at Bakusaiga. She looked at the shocked face of the Emperor and moved swiftly as she shoved Sesshōmaru aside evading the first strike as she twisted around to skid into the courtyard.

Rin pulled Bakusaiga as she slipped the sheath in her obi as she saw the god smiling.

"Very well, we will duel with fangs," he said as the blade in his hand shifted forms in a bright light. Rin swiftly took to her defensive position, holding the fang between her and the Emperor. Sesshōmaru growled.

"No my lord, I will manage," she promised. She watched the Emperor smile as he spun his blade and came at her which had her deflecting as she got a feel for his impressive tactics for offense. She could keep up with the attacks, which was difficult.

* * *

Sesshōmaru moved to go intervene when a hand stopped him and he turned to look at the fox.

"You mustn't, my lord," the woman said. He frowned, her ruby eyes flicked down to him and she smiled. "Rin is one of the most proficient warriors in my lord's guard," the woman said. "It would be for the best to let her earn her place here."

"But…"

"Rin will always have to fight to prove her worth, she is mortal in a world where that is a disadvantage, you cannot fight every battle of hers," the onna said as Rin spun out of the path of attack. Sesshōmaru looked up at the onna again.

"Rin's mine!"

"Hai, she is, but she will also have to fight to prove herself in the eyes of others," the onna said.

He frowned as he looked at the fight against. Rin moved swiftly, he felt her drawing on ki, though he didn't know where it was coming from, he could feel it, he could feel it reverberating it between their bond. He was surprised at how agile Rin was, it was like she was a yōkai herself as she attacked now. Rin shifted between offense and defense as she fought, he was impressed, she worked hard, but he was relatively certain that the fang was moving her. There were times he would swear to seeing a force moving Rin around. He tensed when Tiāngǒu threw an attack through his claws, which had the onna grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't," the onna said.

He watched as Rin rolled out of the way as she came up, and attacked.

"Rin will always have to prove herself, Sesshōmaru-sama," the onna stated as he watched the sparring session continue. Rin finally hit the ground hard as the fang came to her throat, Sesshōmaru growled and the hand tightened on his shoulder as he tried to move forward.

"Impressive," the Emperor chuckled. "I'm amused."

"I'm glad," Rin said humorlessly as she kicked her feet up, knocking the Emperor to the ground again which had him smirking as she rolled over him, her hairpin pressed under his jaw. "Cause I'm amused," Rin growled as icily.

"You're a good bitch," the Emperor chuckled. "Just a mortal though," the Emperor growled. Sesshōmaru heard Rin yelp and felt her pulse of pain as she was thrown back by the blast, her shoulder hitting hard against the ground. Sesshōmaru ducked the onna's grip and ran for Rin, she groaned as he left up and slashed out his own whip through the black mokomoko of the Emperor which had had his grandfather shouted in pain. Shoving past the Emperor to see Rin, holding her kaiken.

"Back off!" he hissed at the Emperor as he stood over Rin now. The Emperor stumbled back now.

"It's alright, Sesshōmaru-sama," Rin groaned. "Well done," Rin stated as she pushed herself up.

"For a mortal you're amusing," the Emperor stated.

"I'm alright, Sesshōmaru," Rin promised standing.

* * *

Making it to her feet she smiled as she touched Sesshōmaru's shoulder, hugging her shoulder to her body. "I'm alright," she lied as she knelt to her lord's level.

He shook his head and she chuckled.

"I will be alright, still in one piece, Sesshōmaru," she promised touching her brow to his which had him looking at her shoulder again.

"Pain," he whispered.

"Side effect of being mortal and thrown into the ground," Rin groaned as she pushed herself up to her feet.

"You did very well Rin, I can see the appeal of marking you," Tiāngǒu said.

"Great, where's the healer?" she demanded through gritted her teeth and hugged her arm to her body. Tiāngǒu reached out and tapped her shoulder which had her gasping as relief flooded through her as everything healed and she could feel her body healing again. It felt different than when Jaken would heal her, but the invasion of energy wasn't unusual. She looked at her shoulder and slowly rolled it as she looked back to Sesshōmaru then to Tiāngǒu.

"You should not need one," Tiāngǒu decided as he looked at his guard. "Bai Yi will train you."

"Shì," a dog spirit appeared and Rin looked at Sesshōmaru as he tugged on her sleeve then.

"Hai my lord?" she asked rubbing her arm.

"How'd you do that?" Sesshōmaru whispered.

"Years of getting thrown around by my lord to train me in battling," Rin said as she touched the crown of his head. Sesshōmaru had drilled her ruthlessly and hard, but he had made her the best warrior he could. Sesshōmaru had held high expectations for her as a warrior.

"Nani?"

"It's a good thing, some of my finest memories," she promised as she stood up straight. "Arigato, Imperial Emperor for today's lesson," she said with a small bow of her head.

"Where did you learn to turn a hairpin into a weapon?" Tiāngǒu asked.

Rin shrugged as she rolled her arm now as she felt the strange energy in it disapate which had her groaning in relief.

"Impressive. Now Bai Yi will be sparring you every afternoon, there are techniques to improve upon, you agility and speed is impressive for a human, but you do not properly draw of qì to be affective in combat. I will have tutors brought up so you can learn," Tiāngǒu said before walking off.

Rin blinked watching them go before she shrugged to herself. It wasn't like she was good at using ki beyond what Jaken had taught her and enhancing her speed. Sesshōmaru had always said she would learn more as she matured. He had never said when she'd be mature enough to learn it. Rin wasn't certain if it was anatomy maturity or mental maturity to learn lessons in ki use, so she had never pressed it beyond what Jaken taught her and the basics her lord had taught her.

"That was impressive," the fox appeared now and Rin sighed as she looked at Shippō.

"What in kami's name does this have to do with this damn pearl?" Rin asked him.

"Everything, to use it you will have to be able to harness ki, and you're lucky you obtained the first soul, or the essences of it," he said.

"I have?"

"Hai," Shippō took the pearl then. "Can't you feel it?"

"No."

"Well you've started collecting the souls, by accident, learning to properly harness ki will teach you the disciplines needed for collecting a soul and to know when you can obtain the souls," he explained.

"Why does Rin need to collect souls?" Sesshōmaru asked.

"Rin is saving her lord," Shippō said. "And it's important she succeed, the price of failure is too high Rin."

"Pressure is not improving my task," she sighed tiredly. "How would I learn harnessing ki?"

"I was taught that this was learnt through something akin to moving meditation," he said.

"Nani?"

"I will teach this to you, but Bai Yi's lessons will be vital too," he aid as he walked off.

"I'm going to cut his tails off one of these days, my lord," she informed Sesshōmaru.

"I'll help," he preened.

"That'll be welcomed," she chuckled as she took his hand.

"Rin?"

"Hai, my lord?"

"I want to learn that," he said.

"Nani?"

"How you fight," he said.

"Of course," she promised. Bakusaiga pulsed between them which had her looking at the fang on her hip. It was strange, but during the fight with Tiāngǒu Rin would've sworn that the fang was moving her around to where she needed to be or out of the way. She was certain that there'd been someone else moving her, or with her, but she hadn't felt anyone other than herself and Bakusaiga. It was strange, but she felt Bakusaiga was his own person in a sense, but she couldn't quite describe the sensation or the how of that feeling.

"So, my lord, what have you learnt today?" she asked with a bright smile.

His nose wrinkled with distaste and she laughed.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Somewhere in Izumo Province, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru looked at the rising sun and took a deep breath as he steadied himself against the curse. The monk and his brother were finally rousing and he felt Un's head resting on his shoulder as they both looked out at the water.

"Imperial Emperor Tiāngǒu and Imperial Empress Chang'e was the reason father went to war with the Hyōnekozoku," Sesshōmaru said when InuYasha came to his side. "Father was their sole male heir."

"And this matters why?"

"You are by birth the second heir to the throne, Imperial Prince InuYasha," he said tiredly.

"Tell me something I don't know?"

"Father despised mortals until he met your mother, he spent centuries being a leacher and a foolhardy warrior, he would pick fights with the biggest daiyōkai he crossed, and he had a perpetual need to create chaos and calamity wherever he was, as well as had a deep seated desire to conquer the known world just to defy our grandfather's prophecy," Sesshōmaru stated. "And you were born at the cost of my own mate because father was foolish."

"Nani?" the monk and InuYasha sputtered.

"Father never did anything without a plan or full awareness of the repercussions, until he killed my mate because your mother was too foolish to submit."


	73. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 15**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Sesshōmaru watched Rin struggling with a massive basket of apples, and wondered what the strange onna was doing with them. The fox littermate of hers appeared and picked them up and Sesshōmaru glanced at his droning tutor before slipping out. Lessons were boring anyways, hunting his mate the pup followed her scent and took to the trees.

"Do you really need so many apples?" the fox asked her.

"It's bribery, would you suggest less?" Rin retorted.

"You think this will bribe anyone?"

"It worked all the time back home," she stated as she plucked an apple and took a massive bite of it. "You can stop spying Sesshōmaru-sama, we know you're there," she called. He leapt from the tree to her back. "And before you ask how I knew that you should know I was taught by my lord to know where you are all the time," she chuckled. "Apple?"

He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and his mokomoko around her waist as they walked.

"Rin this is ridiculous," the fox said.

"To you, but I promise A-Un will like all these apples," she huffed as she picked up the basket.

"Give me that, human, before you hurt yourself," the fox ordered. Rin stepped aside and smiled at him.

"I want to go home," he informed her as they walked.

"Hai, I know the feeling, and I'm working on it," she said. "I'm bribing our ride home now," she explained.

He peered at the apples and arched a questioning brow at her declaration.

"Our ride has a fondness for apples," she promised as they walked through the compound.

* * *

Chang'e watched with distaste as the mortal walked with her grandson on her back. Jūn Ān had missed his lessons again, which irked her greatly but she couldn't discourage the pup either. Something about Jūn Ān was unnerving to her, she had mused that it was the all knowing way he watched them, or the way he didn't seem to understand that he should submit, as he was a pup and she and Tiāngǒu were the alphas. The pup though didn't seem inclined to submit to the traditional hierarchy of the pack. No, the pup was most unusual and almost feral, despite how smart he was. Suddenly a set of arms were around her as lips pressed against her mark, the mark that was of the most intimate claims.

"I thought I would find you spying on the mortal," he chuckled.

"You know me so well," she mused as she looked at Tiāngǒu with a smile. "Though I will never understand why you didn't just end the mortal yesterday in that sparring session!" she seethed.

"I was about to when Jūn Ān intervened," he said kissing her mark again before pulling away to stand beside her. "That little mortal though is more like a dragon than a mortal."

"Just because the soul is ancient and old doesn't mean the mortal holds the same scruples as the dragon did," Chang'e chided.

"And not all mortals are the epitome of evil and betrayal, Chang'e," he said.

"Don't," she whispered. Her mate, her husband, he could never comprehend the pain of losing ones' self for an eternity in their quest to keep themselves. She had never recalled a greater pain than the pain of losing one's godhood because of a mortal. Chang'e could not change her son's fate, she was aware, for it was the price of her union with Tiāngǒu, but she would be damned if she let her grandpup befall the same fate. She was not letting that happen. Ever. Mortals never brought good tidings to life.

"Chang'e," he whispered.

"I already damned Zhìháo, I couldn't… not all of them, Tiāngǒu, I can't damn all of them to be betrayed by mortals," she whispered.

"I don't think this particular mortal is like your mortal, and we cannot save Zhìháo unless he wants to be saved."

"He's my son, we must," Chang'e whispered.

"I know, love, but you have to accept that we might not be able to, we can salvage Jūn Ān, and teach him, raise him with love and respect of mortals but know not to trust them. In time, Rin will betray him," Tiāngǒu said. "A handful of decades of life, and then she will die, she will not live forever."

"She's marked," Chang'e snorted. "I've seen the mark, it's his, I think, the link seems to be between the two of them."

"Marked or not, she is mortal, and she will die," he said. "And when she dies, he will know, it'll be a harsh lesson, but she's merely a heartbeat in a lifetime for him, she will never mean anything more to him."

"And how do you guarantee that?"

"Because she's mortal, they die, they are forgotten, it's their fate, we are gods and spirits, we are eternal," he chuckled.

They both watched as Rin walked with Jūn Ān in her arms and that fox, Fǔ Yáng.

"She has one of my pearls," Chang'e said and looked at her husband. "It's a black soul collecting pearl, only…"

"How could she have gotten that?" he asked.

Chang'e looked out at the mortal as she talked rather animatedly to Jūn Ān, Jūn Ān remained solemn and serious.

"I don't think it's doing what she or I thought it should, not that she knows that," Chang'e stated.

"How so?" he asked her.

"It felt… that pearl, it feels like the fang she bears, it feels alive, growing, she will continue to collect souls but I do not think that it is solely to collect aspects of Jūn Ān's soul, I think it gather's hers as well, the longer she wears it," Chang'e explained. "I can't explain it, but I think that the pearl is merging the souls to a new one."

"I've never…" he started.

"I did it, a time or two when I was… you know," she whispered.

"I see, could you do it again?"

"No, I couldn't even forge a pearl to do that either."

* * *

Rin took a massive bite of her apple as they walked to the corrals, she smiled when she felt Sesshōmaru's shock vibrating through their bond at the sight of A-Un.

"My lord, our ride home," she giggled.

"A dragon?" he whispered as he now hid his face in her throat.

"Hai, a dragon, the right head is A, and the left one is Un, this is A-Un, my lord," she smiled as she detangled the pup off her and slipped into the corral, dragging the apples. The dragon's tail lashed as Un growled and A's jaws opened menacingly.

"Apple?" Rin stopped a respectable distance from the dragon and held it out.

"Rin!" Shippō hissed over her shoulder. "I don't think this is going to work!"

"For the love of kami Shippō, have some faith in my abilities!" Rin spun to glare at him. "Who's the one better attuned to A-Un's moods!?"

"Rin!"

"No, you, don't speak, I am aware this is a dragon, and he's not in a happy temperament, but would you be either if you were abused by that witch Chang'e!?"

"Rin!"

"You are so fast to be picky and choosy about being here then you would've thought of how to get us home! But you didn't so now, it's up to A-Un!" she seethed.

"RIN!" Sesshōmaru shouted.

"Nani!" she shouted.

Both the yōkai pointed and she turned in time to see A's long tongue snake out and steal the apple as Un stared balefully at her; both of them looming over her.

"Oh," she muttered. "Apple?" she asked with a smile, the dragon growled as the heads were lowered and she sighed as she grabbed three, two for Un and one for A to keep things even. Holding out both hands she looked at both heads. Un was fast, A watched her, growling lowly.

"How'd she do that?" she hear Sesshōmaru whispered.

"Rin has a peculiar habit of befriending dangerous creatures," was Shippō's response. A came for his apple next and she giggled at the dragon. Un's head was low, watching her, she moved to get more apples and held them up. Now A sniffed her hair, while Un found an interest in stealing the apple, then his long tongue slithered out to attempt to steal the other apple.

"Ah-ah, that's A's," she said just as a set of sharp teeth snatched up the apple. Both heads moved around her, encircling her as they went for the basket, they growled, and she started inspecting their scales. She was upset to see his wounds, and the mites, she was livid about the poor state of A-Un's scales, even as she absently stroked his mane. Clambering on the beast she noted that there were more wounds on her friend, which furthered to instigate her wrath, she caught yelped when his tail whipped over his heads, she hung on to smiled nervously at the dragon's heads, both of which were peering suspiciously at her. Un's lips were pulled back and A's eyes were brilliant with their fiery fury.

"Hello A-Un," she said releasing the tail and pulling out two apples for the beast. It would take a thorough bathing and a lot of riding lessons before they could leave, she knew that, but she was leaving before the snow came to trap them. The sooner they at least got home the sooner she could get Sesshōmaru to his pack and she could continue on her task of collecting souls. Of course she would have to make friends with Chang'e to do that.

For now she would work on bribing A-Un back to being her friend, though she had no doubts that he viewed her as a baka human who was irritating him right now. But for now that was alright, unlike with Jaken-dono, A-Un had not attacked her or attempted to blast her, which she considered a good sign.

"Rin," Sesshōmaru whined which had her looking over at the nervous pup.

A-Un now had both heads snaked around her, growling menacingly at their audience which had Sesshōmaru snarling in retaliation.

"It's fine!" she called as she slowly carded her fingers through their manes. "I'm fine Sesshōmaru-sama," she promised. "A-Un wouldn't ever hurt me," she promised, though A's head glared at her for that declaration, she smiled at her old friend as she crouched down to the heads' levels.

"You really think you'd hurt me?" she asked the dragon as she scratched his ears. "I'll be back later with dinner!" she shouted as she ran from the dragon, laughing as she leapt over the corral railing.

"Rin!" Sesshōmaru leapt on her and wrapped himself around her as he peered back at the dragon.

"You will have to learn to share," Rin chided bouncing him as his mokomoko wrapped around her waist. Sesshōmaru growled lowly at the thought.

"Rin, that'll never happen, he's an inuyōkai," Shippō chuckled.

"Like you're one to talk, fox," Rin snorted.

"Please, I submit to Sesshōmaru's claim," Shippō teased.

"Rin?"

"Hai?"

"How's a dragon supposed to help?" he asked.

"Well, that's our ride home, my lord, unless Fǔ Yáng has a better idea!" she challenged.

"No, no I do not," he sighed.

Sesshōmaru nuzzled her throat as he hid his face in her neck again. She found it cute the pup was so shy, and she knew it was her lord's innate shyness. Though as an adult he had hidden it well, she knew him too well. Sesshōmaru didn't like social situations he did not control, or ones where he didn't know what to do, it was why having friends was foreign to him. Rin also got the distinct impression Sesshōmaru hadn't had playmates as a pup, after meeting Tōga she didn't think he was the playful kind of father.

"So, I was thinking, we should get Wu Min from the library and play a game of hide and hunt," she said.

"I think you mean hide n seek," Shippō said.

"No, I mean hunt," Rin smiled.

"Who taught you how that game went!?" Shippō sputtered.

"My lord," she answered.

"This explains so much about our kithood."

"What's hide and hunt?" Sesshōmaru asked her softly.

"Well, someone hides, and the one who's it, hunts, it's a lot of fun!" she giggled.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Tsuzuki Castle, Shikoku InuY** **ō** **kai Pack Territory, Japan...**

Sango had fallen asleep with the children, all sprawled on a massive futon, but Kagome couldn't sleep. Her babies were safe in Sango's care; after all, she and Sango were both nursemaids for the three babes between them, and Sango wasn't unaccustomed to the children. Slipping from the quarters Kagome slowly wound her way through the castle.

There was one field trip she remembered, a History Trip, it was the closest she got to the feudal era when she had been stuck in her time. It was Kanazawa Castle, and she remembered it pristine beauty. Sesshōmaru's home was so much like that, and yet it seemed so much more. The paintings on the walls were of beautiful forests, there were view candles, lots of natural light filtered in the castle; which was unusual.

But finally she came to a set of doors, doors that were decorated with beautiful magnolia blossoms, there was an image of a body of water, almost like the ocean with the waning crescent moon over head. There was was depiction of stars but a sun setting, the colors were simple, but vibrant. Slowly Kagome opened the doors and walked into an entirely separate area, no longer inside the shiro, but instead found herself on an engawa looking out at a jungle of a garden. There was a massive garden too. There were paths winding through, and she saw beyond the garden, in the center there was an elegant tea house, and beyond that there was a real house. It wasn't like the castle she noted as she walked into the gardens. There were herbs and flowers littered through the garden, cranes looked up when she entered, whooping as the snowy birds took to the air. Other birds took to the air, and she saw the movement of other animals.

Slowly she moved deeper into the garden, it was a well cared for garden, but felt wild, like the forest, she noted that the reeds had a lot of lilies around them, there was even a point where the bamboo whistle. Walking to the water she was stunned only to see black and white koi swimming about, though there were others, shimmering with cream coloring and blue scales, there was a single white and gold koi and a small orange and black koi beside it which disappeared as she leaned over the water. She noted that this water was clear, there were thousands of other fish and turtles in it. Looking up she continued to wind her way through the forest like garden until she reached the tea house. It was currently open, but it was clear the tea house was no longer traditionally utilized. There was both a go board and a shōgi board there, along with several scrolls. Walking from the tea set Kagome wound her way to the house.

The house, though grand and commanding in appearance was simple, and in some way, quieter. She walked up the steps and noted the house was also open. Walking the engawa she saw the rooms were open.

One room, massive, the futon was spread out, a quilt was lain out, it was not of the finest quality but the pain staking care it had been made with was apparent. The red and white material, the violet stitching for the lunar phases of the moon; Kagome was surprised to see the poorer quality of the quilt here. There was a massive map hung up on the inside of this room, a few fans and scrolls of poetry were displayed. Everything was spartan and clean here. She was amazed at the paintings on the fusuma, they were almost childlike, but the care was evident, the paintings of mountains, forests, and waterfalls, not to mention clouds.

The room beside this one was no less grand, if a bit more lived in, and Kagome immediately recognized it as Rin's. it was hard not to recognize Rin's touch here. Suddenly there was a sound and Kagmoe jolted as she spun around to find herself looking at Shiori.

"You do not belong here, Kagome-sama," the hanyō stated.

"Why?"

"These are Sesshōmaru-sama's personal quarters, only those who he welcomes are permitted in his home," she explained.

"Why is Rin's room here?" Kagome asked nervously.

"My lady used to have many nightmares, my lord thought it best to keep her close, and after the daimyō… my lady never wanted to move," Shiori whispered.

"It's wrong," Kagome whispered.

"Nani?"

"Him loving her like that," Kagome whispered.

"Why?"

"He's an adult, she's a child," Kagome stated.

"Oh, hai, I suppose, but…" Shiori trailed off. "Kagome-sama, if age was a factor, then your own mate is too old for you, he is nearly three hundred years, is he not?"

"This isn't…"

"And my lord will out age anyone he could mate, he is a daiyōkai, they live exceptionally long lives, why my lord is nearly a thousand years old as it stands? If you are to look at their age, and not the unconditional, ever evolving form of love they share, then know, we are all children in the eyes of daiyōkai," Shiori said. "Now come, you should not be here, my lord will not be pleased if you touch any of my lady's things," Shiori ushered her out. Kagome was startled when Shiori firmly shut the house up and walked her out.

"Why are you here?"

"My lord has left, as has my lady, I came to close their home," she said firmly.

"Shiori…" she started.

"Understand this, human, even if you should never understand anything else about a daiyōkai, the love that a daiyōkai will give, it is unconditional. My lord would never do anything to harm my lady," Shiori stated. "I will return you to InuYasha-sama's quarters," she said swiftly.

Kagome frowned.

Everything she had just seen was highly personalized and seemed tailored to Rin's comforts.


	74. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 16**

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Somewhere** **in Izumo Province, Japan...**

"Our father… killed?... Rin?"

"Our father is the reason my mate is likely dead in Honekui no Ido. I will not, be as brash and reckless as our father, we go to the West and you will do exactly as you are told when you are told or Chang'e will never let you leave," Sesshōmaru stated icily. "You desire to survive you will do exactly what I tell you, when I tell you and how I tell you," he stated. "You will not do whatever impulsive, instinct that strikes your whim because if you do that, and she will win the game."

"This isn't a game Sesshōmaru," the monk said.

"You poor, simpleton," he chuckled humorlessly. "This is all but a game to the kami."

"So what's your plan?" Miroku asked.

"InuYasha will come with I, while you will be brought to the spirit world you will wait with A-Un and the neko," he stated.

"Why?"

"When the time is right you will bring A-Un to our aid," Sesshōmaru stated.

"How will I know when that is!?" the monk sputtered.

"A-Un will know," he stated as A's head watched him and Un's found interest in the ocean suddenly. The beast would remember what was needed to be done, he knew that, after all, it was how they escaped the first time. A mortal who could manipulate yōkai ki and a monk had out foxed a kami, something he was certain his grandmother was still furious about. He wondered if she ever did manage to repair the docks and her pearl harbor correctly.

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere in Japan...**

Tōga looked at the fang in his hand. The Tenseiga, it wasn't what he expected. The fang was sleek, elegant, but it was quiet. The Tetsuseiga was lively, pulsing for life, seeing power, looking for something to fight, to conquer, but the Tenseiga was quiet. It was strange, stranger yet to think of a weapon as being gentle, but that was the energy of the Tenseiga, it was gentle. Which was surprising to him.

The Tenseiga did not thirst for battle or to spill blood, it did not radiate life, it was calm and gentle.

Tōga could admit he saw why Sesshōmaru would hate such a gift, but he saw the beauty with this fang. This was a fang for those who valued life, and looking back on it, he was certain Sesshōmaru did on some level. His pup had always tended to the gardens and kept care of his dragon, when Sesshōmaru wasn't being an utterly ruthless warrior. And if Sesshōmaru needed this fang to bring his mate to life again then it would be a gift of use, something to be cherished, but Tōga wondered if his son was aware of the price to be had for defying nature's way.

No matter, it would be of the most power for him, he could cheat death, start again with his second son…

Tōga sighed and stared at the stars.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" he roared at the fates. "Why must we be punished for my mother's transgression!?" he demanded. There was no answer, but he expected no such reply from them. The fates were arrogant enough to think their paradoxes and ironies in the lives of those living were amusing. He despised them for such a fate. His death would not change what he desired. He would not have time repair his damaged relationship with Sesshōmaru, nor would he get to know his other son, InuYasha.

Sighing he slumped against a tree, he did wonder if this was a punishment for his grandmother or him. He was not born a kami, he could not be once, born of immortal spirits Tiāngǒu and Chang'e he would never be anyone special in the West. Pelt spirits such as he were never revered or desired to evolve to godhood.

Sighing he closed his eyes and wondered about the price of the Tenseiga. Should he tell Sesshōmaru what the cost would be? The ability to bring life back would be compassion, for life, but also the cost it would have to take a soul from the reincarnation cycle. Once she was summoned, once her connection to life and death was fully severed, she'd forever be gone when she died a third time if she wasn't properly marked.

Though he knew this fang would only bring life back once, he also felt that he could defy that on power alone, but he knew that the laws of nature wouldn't permit such a thing. Still, he wondered if he could use this to defy his own impending fate.

* * *

**Setsuna Castle...**

Izayoi groaned as another cramp when racing through her back and stormache tore through her.

"It will not be long now, you are almost done," her attendant, Aine, promised her as she felt a hand rubbing over her belly.

"No!" she sobbed as she lay there. She didn't want this to happen! She didn't want this to happen!

"Easy, girl, easy," Aine whispered.

"But I don't want this to happen!" she sobbed as she felt another cramp tear through her body. She sobbed for the loss, and felt her own body rejecting her baby. She wanted a baby! She wanted love! She wanted a family! She didn't want this loss.

"It's alright, child, it's alright, just breath," Aine coxed. Finally she felt the relief, which had her sobbing as another attendant left with her baby, she sobbed at the loss. She could feel the loss as she lay there and she wept, wept at the loss of her family, her future, and she cursed the fates for that theft.

Why could she not have something simple or wonderous like a family of her own? She did not desire to be a princess, or a noblewoman or a samurai's wife, she just wanted a baby she could hold in her arms, a child she could love and raise? Was it really too much to desire what was her purpose in life, to crave a family?

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Rin groaned as she was woken up by a maid who gently shook her shoulder how only one could, which had her awoken to see a familiar face of Jiu. The fox looked at her nervously and Rin growned as she pulled her covers over her head as she rolled over on the bed.

"That's never a good face," she muttered.

"Excuse me!?" Jiu sputtered.

"That's your I'm in trouble face," Rin muttered beneath the covers.

"Well, the lady has requested you accompany her today," Jiu stated.

"I don't want to," Rin muttered.

"You must, which means you must get up, my lady," Jiu ordered.

Rin moaned as she was foisted from her bed and the warmth of her covers.

"Where's Sesshōmaru?"

"The Young Imperial Prince was sent to his lessons," Jiu stated softly as she helped Rin wake up and start preparing for the day. When Rin was sat down for her hair to be detangled, combed and pulled up she vehnemently fought to keep most the mass loose and free, she didn't want the hair to be pulled into a wild, elaborate style that the people here seemed to prefer. Finally though she was awake and sent on her merry way to go meet up with Chang'e.

"So what made you decide to be a maid here?" Rin asked tiredly as they navigated the palace.

"Tiāngǒu saved my pelt," Jiu whispered softly.

"That's a good thing," Rin agreed as they walked.

"Pelted spirits, like us, need to keep ourselves with pack to stay safe," Jiu said.

"Pelts?"

"Shì, like the Young Imperial Prince's tail," she explained. Rin nodded now, a few things made more sense about the yōkai now back home. Rin had noted that most the humanoid appearing yōkai always seemed to have a pelt or something on their body which revealed their yōkai status. It didn't help when people wore pelts as apart of their standard clothing, but when one found themselves in metropolises that had more humans than not, there was always an obvious yōkai there with their pelt on display.

For Jiu her pelt was an obvious red wrap around her shoulders, it was amazing Rin had never thought of them as pelted spirits.

"I see, I never thought of it that way," Rin admitted as they walked.

"A pelted spirit's pelt is life," Jiu said. "It is the most precious part of us, our distinguishing mark for us to display."

"This clarifies a few things," Rin chuckled. She had always envied her lord's pelt, and her lord's mother pelt, they always looked so beautiful and soft, and she had learnt they were a physical part of the yōkai, while also being a separate part they could remove to hide their yōkai self. Rin had learnt that the most powerful yōkai were fully capable of hiding their yōkai selves, Sesshōmaru-sama could do it, though he didn't, sticking closer to his adopted humanoid appearance with white hair, amber eyes and yōkai markings.

"So, what is my lady not desiring to do after the talk with her Imperial Highness?"

"Well, Fǔ Yáng believes to teach me how to use yōkai ki beyond what I already know," Rin explained.

"You intend to learn qi?" Jiu chuckled.

"Hai, I was informed I have enough yōkai claims to learn," Rin explained. Her hand was throbbing at the admittance, which also had her uneasy as the mark on the nape of her neck pulsed. She could feel the power of the claims on her when she focused. Though to her it was never something she focused on, it was a normal sensation she had grown up with.

"I could… I could teach you," Jiu whispered with hesitation.

"I would like that, having a friend here would be nice," Rin admitted. She and Jiu had been friends back in Tsuzuki Castle, Jiu had doted on her when she had been a child.

"Friends?"

"Hai, friends, I'm in dire need of a female friend," Rin chuckled.

"I… but my lady, we… I'm a maid!" Jiu protested.

"Hai, and I'm a farmer's daughter," Rin whispered with a conspiratorial wink before she was shown Chang'e. The Empress looked over at Rin, regal and indifferent before motioning for Rin to come to her.

"Your Highness," Rin greeted as she left Jiu behind and walked towards the Empress. In the past few days Rin had bribed A-Un enough to get the dragon coaxd into a warm bath and cleaned up enough for her to assess the damage the dragon had suffered. She would have to go about collecting the needed herbs, but she could get him fixed up before winter was too harsh for them to do anything.

"Mortal," the woman greeted with disdain and Rin pursed her lips so she didn't lash out about the derogatory statement about her race.

"What do you want?"

"I was informed you bathed the beast," Chang'e sniffed.

"I bathed the dragon," Rin retorted. "You should be ashamed of how you treated him."

"He's a mindless beast."

"And what defines a beast or sentient being? Does it matter or do you just find pleasure in torturing those you think are beneath you?" Rin demanded. "How you treated that 'beast' speaks more to you than I, and if I were you, kami or not, I'd be ashamed of myself."

"You have no right to speak, mortal!"

"I have every right to speak, and it appears I am the only one willing to do so," she spat out.

"I summoned you because you need to cease interfering with Young Imperial Prince Jūn Ān's education, I was informed he was leaving lessons unattended to be around you," Chang'e started.

"My lord is free to do as he pleases, or doesn't please, it depends upon what he decides to do," Rin stated looking the kami in the eye.

"You should not interfere," she started.

"I don't, and if you are here to threaten me into complying with what you desire I must warn you, my lady, it will not work. I may be mortal but I am my lord's Rin, do not expect me to come to heel for your desires just because I am mortal, if this is all you desired to speak if then I will be on my way, I have much to do, and very little time to do," Rin said as she turned and walked off.

Rin had learned not to bow, or bend or yield to others from the time of her childhood. When she was first brought to Tsuzuki Castle her lord's mother had felt it vital, she learn her place, and she had first learnt that she belonged as her lord's equal and she would act it. She could not afford to submit, she was her lord's, and she would act it, to submit would be a sign of weakness.

Walking to the courtyard Rin took a steadying breath and looked around for Fǔ Yáng to start her lesson in using ki. She knew very little of utilizing ki, Jaken had taught her much of the bases for water magic or some form of it, and healing, which was different from the ki she knew Shippō would teach her. She saw him talking to Wu Min and she sighed as she walked.

"So what have you two figured out?" Rin asked as she stopped before the pair.

"Rin!" the monk smiled.

"Nothing much," Shippō started.

"No true!" Wu Min sprotested.

"Oh?" Rin tilted her head as she arched her brow in curiosity.

"We have found references to a great Evil," Wu Min said.

"Nothing definitive," Shippō protested.

"What did it show you?" Rin asked.

"It did not show anything really," Shippō started.

"I think it did, it said that one claimed of wicked heart could only be saved when they surrendered to the flow of the universe," Wu Min started.

"For kami," he started.

"Why wouldn't it work for a yōkai? I've seen yōkai do amazing things, so why can they not be applied with similar thoughts as a kami?"

"Yōkai aren't kami!" Shippō retorted. "We are nothing like kami!"

"Not from what I've seen, you're all immensely powerful with untapped potential for that power, and the aggression of your kind is properly harnessed it creates a lot focus and drive!"

"Our lord is a daiyōkai," Rin stated.

"Is that different from a yōkai?" Wu Mn demanded.

"Very!" Shippō seethed. "Unlike a kitsune where we take centuries to cultivate our powers, similar to how the kami here do, a daiyōkai is born with that power and it doesn't just cultivate over time."

"What do you mean?"

"Cultivation of power is through trials, life, it's drawn into our bodies and our kind keep it flowing within and through us," he said. "A Daiyōkai's power comes from within, and is not flowing through the universe, though it can, the ability for them to have such amassing and growing power is through mediation and focus, they don't need to cultivate it or care for it, it is a natural source to them."

"So we teach him to let his power flow," Wu Min started.

"That would be like releasing a tsunami into the powers and flow of the universe, even with our lord's current youth we cannot risk him unleashing that power carelessly, it would kill him, and likely everyone around him!" Shippō snapped.

"So we find a different way," Rin started.

"We don't do it, Rin," Shippō stated. "Unleashing a daiyōkai's power, that way, I've seen the end results, and it's not something you want to have happen, it's worse than the mortal's Nuclear Winter fear."

"Nuclear?" she tested out.

"Different time," he dismissed. "Releasing our lord's power that way, to have him surrender to the universe and the will of the universe, it will not end well, it is too much power to just unleash," he said softly.

"Can we teach him to release it gradually, let him learn to let it flow naturally instead of having him release all that power at once?" Wu Min asked.

"It's worth a shot," Rin agreed softly.

"Rin…" Shippō started.

"If we do nothing then he's dead," Rin stated.

"He doesn't die, he ceases to be!"

"That is the same thing as dead!"

"No Rin, it's like what happens to you, you will both be removed from reincarnating, no one knows what will happen to either of your souls," Shippō stated.

"Then we have no reason not to try," she stated.

* * *

Sesshōmaru slipped out of his lesson, back to his and Rin's room and clambered up on the bed. He blinked seeing she wasn't here, but wasn't surprised, he knew she wouldn't be here, and he curled up in a tight little ball, hugging his tail to himself he tried not to feel the desire to go home. He didn't belong here.

There was a pulse of light again, which had him looking up as a scroll materialized. Sitting up he reached for it, curious, and opened it again. There was a long slide before it unfurled and he found himself looking at the mystery inuyōkai.

Sesshōmaru looked at the story that seemed to be unfolding as three figures appeared, there was also a pair he saw. Sesshōmaru paused at the sight of the onna, she looked like Rin, he saw her smiling, her face was blushing, and she looked happy. He wondered what this was, and then he looked at the male she was with, he was to see a male looking like him, those were his marks.

Then the entire scroll shifted forms to his grandfather standing over Rin and then there was a flash of power before the images were gone and the scroll vanished. He looked up when Rin appeared.

"Oh, you're here, I was just about to go learn ki, would you like to join us?" Rin asked as she moved to change.

"Hai," he chirped.

"Get changed, you can't train in that," she chuckled as she reappeared in simpler cloths braiding her hair. He hopped off the bed to change now.


	75. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 17**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Kimi was watching Iya in her gardens with Tōga's concubine, Hoshi, when a courier came rushing into her gardens. The pup was startled, and ran to Kimi, Kimi effortlessly wrapped the pup up in her furs as she stood to greet the inu yōkai who stood before her.

"My lady! I apologize for the abrupt arrival, but I have urgent information to relay to you my lady!" the courier informed her.

"What is it?" she demanded

"Tōga-sama has declared war upon the Hyōnekozoku for the abduction of Sesshōmaru-sama!" the courier explained.

"Is that not a rash action?" Hoshi asked, which had Kimi glaring at the concubine.

"Know your place!" Kimi snapped. Though she had long since decided to be accepting of Tōga's eccentricities she would not tolerate a lower bitch commenting on matters above her station or level of thought!

"Tōga-sama pleads with Kimi-sama to aid him on the front against the Hyōneko Shiten'nō in efforts to retrieve Sesshōmaru-sama!" the courier finished.

"That is all, you may leave, I will reply in person to Tōga's plea," she stated as she accepted the school and picked up Iya from her mokomoko. The pup had reverted to her humanoid form and quietly stared at Kimi then.

If it was a war Jimmu wanted, then war it would be.

No one stole her pup and survived!

* * *

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace...**

Rin watched Shippō as he explained and showed what he was doing in the courtyard. After a few days of these lessons Rin had finally managed to properly summon kitsunebi to her finger tips, though she couldn't maintain it well. She was brilliant at manipulating the flames when they were on Shippō's fingers or when they were playing catch fire, but other than that, she wasn't having much ease with these lessons. Catch fire was the game from her childhood she and Shippō would always play, and it was something she had always found to be fun, Sesshōmaru now joined the game and seemed to find it fun as well; though frustrating for the little hunter in him.

The lesson was progressing into the late afternoon when a glint of a cream colored bangled coat of a mokomoko caught Rin's eye, she peered to see a flutter of bright silks pressed against the courtyard entry. Sesshōmaru growled lowly, interrupting Shippō's lesson as all the fur on his mokomoko rose up which had Shippō looking at Rin. Lowering herself down to Sesshōmaru's level she leaned in.

"Who is it?" she whispered.

"I don't know, inu," he replied icily.

"Stay here my lord," she ordered softly as she walked towards the cream brindle mokomoko she saw poking out from behind the wall. The pup gasped when Rin came around and surprised her, the pup tripped, her wide liver colored eyes startled as she fell. Rin blinked, the girl scrambled to her feet, her elven ears and ethereal beauty all betrayed her yōkai status, but the black and red markings on her face were the biggest indicator. The black lids of her eyes with the red almost flower like mark on her brow.

"Hello," Rin greeted. "I'm Rin, who are you?"

"I'm not allowed to talk to a human!" the girl snapped. Sesshōmaru materialized in a light ball snarling.

"Rin is mine!" he snapped, she caught his wrist before he could unleash his fury. Sesshōmaru seemed surprisingly touchy about her status after her little dual with Tiāngǒu.

"That is no way to greet someone, Sesshōmaru," Rin snapped sharply which had the pup looking somewhat abash about what had happened.

"Princess Han Ying Yue," Shippō said behind her. Rin turned to see her littermate perform a formal low bow.

"Princess?" Rin asked.

"Hai, she's the granddaughter of Imperial Emperor Tiāngǒu's consort, Naicha's, daughter, Princess Zhi and her husband, General Han Xin," Shippō explained.

"Naicha?" Rin whispered.

"Hai, from Ryuku InuYōkai Pack," he explained to her softly and she nodded. Rin remembered that there had been a conflict in Kimi-sama's lessons, that she had never listened to which had focused on the near annihilation of an InuYōkai Pack on the islands to the south. Something about a Western invader stealing their Alpha Bitch without hunting her, which had sparked some war that Rin lost interest in. The Ryuku InuYōkai Pack was not large enough or prominent enough to ever really form a threat or alliances with the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack so it was never something Rin had paid much attention too.

"She's Sesshōmaru's… cousin?" Rin guessed as she mentally mapped out her lord's family tree.

"Hai," Shippō shrugged.

"Baba says I'm to mate him," the girl huffed as she stood up.

That had her lord's hackles rising faster than Rin had anticipated as she barely caught him before he lunged for the poor girl.

"Sesshōmaru!"

"I Am Not Mating HER!" Sesshōmaru roared viciously.

"Sesshōmaru-sama! This behavior is shameful!" Rin shouted as she struggled to contain a small inuyōkai pup. Yōkai pups were powerful, determined, dangerous, and worst of all they had sharp claws with short tempers and milk teeth fangs! Rin finally had Sesshōmaru slung over her shoulder as he had done to her numerous times in her childhood as she stalked off. He slid down to her waist as she neared A-Un's corral, he was clutching her shoulders tightly, growling lowly as his mokomoko wrapped tightly around her waist.

"That is enough!" she snapped as she put him down finally and loomed over him.

"Rin!" he started. "She challenged you, I was defending your position as mine!"

"Oh no you don't," she warned sharply. "She is a pup, like you, I am a grown onna who can take care of herself if I should ever be properly challenged! That entire display was unbecoming, my lord! You are Lord of the West! The next Inu no Taishō! And the heir to the Shikoku Inu Yōkai Clan, not just the Pack, but the **_Clan_** , my lord, which means you represent all of us, all the time, no matter the setting!" she snapped, the pup shrunk a bit. "That display was inappropriate, uncalled for, and dishonorable and disrespectful!" she continued sharply which had him drooping a bit.

"But…"

"I do not care that you have marked me, I am yours, now and forever, it is that simple, there was no need for that display!" she snapped. "My position is secure, I will always be yours, but that does not mean you can lose your temper and composure because a female finds you to be desirable, my position, for as long as you have claimed me as yours, is secure. Do not ever behave like that, again! Am I clear!?" she demanded.

"Hai, Rin."

"When we meet her again, because we will, you will apologize to her," Rin warned sharply.

"Hai Rin," he muttered grumpily.

"My lord, I will forever be yours, do not think that you have to fight for me at every turn of life," she said.

"You are a weak mortal."

"Hai, I am, but that does not mean I cannot defend myself," she mused. "I have fought long and hard to get to where I am, and I am yours, always. Understood?"

"Hai," he nodded.

"Good, we'll go feed A-Un, then we'll return to ki lessons if Fǔ Yáng thinks it appropriate, after dinner," she promised.

He nodded and she offered him her hand which he carefully took before they walked into the corral.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace...**

InuYasha was irked at the silence of his brother, but he was relieved; because after what felt like an eternity of flying with Miroku on Kirara and A-Un, they came to a floating island; rather like the ones Tsuzuki Castle had been on

What unfolded before him was beauty of the likes of which he had never seen before.

"Monk, you will find shelter most obtainable at the human settlement down south, near the base of the mountain, near where the mortal realm and yōkai realm overlap, stay within the yōkai realm," Sesshōmaru ordered.

"How will I…" Miroku started.

"The neko and A-Un will know," Sesshōmaru dismissed and InuYasha saw he was losing his ride which had him leaping from Kirara as he struggled to keep up with Sesshōmaru. Now he envied his brother's ability to fly, he had never really noticed how far and long Sesshōmaru could go compared to him. InuYasha had always been running and leaping around, but as he found himself succumbing to the inevitable dowards point of his jump Sesshōmaru continued flying.

"Bastard!" he shouted as he nearly hit the water. Sesshōmaru now landed beside him, dropping from the air, wincing at the landing. His blood hit InuYasha's sensitive nose, which had him narrowing his eyes on his brother.

"You need to take it easy!" he snapped.

"I'm fine," Sesshōmaru dismissed as he stood and started walking.

"No you're not," InuYasha stated, Sesshōmaru turned to glare at him. "I saw the wounds, scented the blood and the curse, you're in no real condition for a serious battle or serious fight in general, hell you shouldn't have even flown here!" InuYasha stated.

"It is none of your concern," Sesshōmaru stated.

"The hell it is!"

"InuYasha!" Sesshōmaru's tone was sharp and authoritative. "Know your place!"

"As what? The hanyō bastard of Tōga?" InuYasha snapped.

Before he could blink his brother had him pinned and claws at his throat.

"You are here representing the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, not the Pack, but the Clan, you will act with the decorum and manners of that honor," he growled lowly. "You will not smear your Clan or my mother's reputation with your usual childish behavior, you are an adult, act it," Sesshōmaru ordered as he released InuYasha. InuYasha crumpled to the ground gasping for air as he rubbed his throat. Sesshōmaru turned and started for the Castle.

"You know in a fight you don't stand a chance!" InuYasha coughed. "And Rin will kill you if she gets back and you're dead!"

That stopped his brother in his tracks.

"I doubt she died," InuYasha huffed as he got to his knees and pushed himself to his feet. "She's too much like you to do that!"

"It is not of your concern, InuYasha."

"It is cause I'm here now, and she'll fucking slaughter me if you die," InuYasha huffed. "We're in this together, asshole, which means, you admit you can't get in a serious fight right now and let me do the fighting," InuYasha huffed.

Sesshōmaru said nothing but continued walking after that, which had InuYasha rolling his eyes as he hurried after his elder brother and wondered why the fuck he was doing this for the umpteenth time since Rin had brought a blood Sesshōmaru to his hut a handful of days ago.

* * *

Sesshōmaru was irked with InuYasha's presence.

InuYasha was too much like their father for Sesshōmaru to actually like his younger brother, but he was half tolerable now that Sesshōmaru had actually been forced to get to know him; both through Rin and their actual interactions. But the mere mention that his little brother thought him so weak as to actually need a hanyō's protection was simultaneously insulting and infuriating to Sesshōmaru, and it had him wanting to unleash his wrath upon InuYasha. Sesshōmaru had survived worse injuries and fought harsher wars and battles than that hanyō could ever comprehend.

Sesshōmaru decided to ignore the younger's demand that he step down from role as alpha and accept protection from someone weaker than himself. It was insulting and ridiculous, and Sesshōmaru would not indulge such a demand. He would sooner have protection from his cousin, Kochi than InuYasha; both were likely to get him a fang in the back.

Walking for Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace he saw the guards tensing and preparing to strike. He smiled now as he cracked his knuckles; he would show his little brother how 'weak' he was, Magatsuhi's curse or not!

The guards rushed him and he let the light unspool from his claws as he lashed it out in a wide arch, it sliced through the arrows before streaking forward as he drew a different set of fangs. His attacks were swift, brutal, he twisted through the guards, slashing them down effortlessly. Catching the start of a spear he twisted into his opponent, tearing the weapon from the guard's grip as he effortlessly hurled it at another, he caught a fang with his own too before going low and cutting legs off. Moving swiftly he killed and maimed everyone in his way, leaving their bodies behind him before InuYasha could attack.

Every move was calculated, every attack a reasonable risk even as he sheathed his fang and resorted to claws as the desire for a fight grew. Sesshōmaru smiled.

He felt most alive with Rin or in the heat of a battle; and whilst this slaughter was no battle it was enough of a fight to get his blood pumping. Tearing limb from body the screams were filling the air, even as he plunged a hand through a chest to crush a heart before casting the body aside, he kept his steady pace forward before finally reaching the gates, the last guard falling weakly to his knees.

"Cousin," a melodic voice greeted which had him looking up as Princess Ying Yue appeared, her chestnut eyes met his own. "Her Imperial Highness was not expecting such a brutal arrival," Ying Yue said as she leapt down and landed before him.

She was tall, not nearly as tall as he, she was a rather vivacious figure, her silver hair was pulled into an elaborate style, whilst the pinks and creams she wore melded with her mokomoko, which she wore around her shoulders now. Her black marks had grown sharper, thicker and her red flower mark on her brow was brighter.

"Ying Yue," he acknowledged.

"I am so glad I made an impression upon you, cousin," she chudkled. "Who is that?"

"Who the fuck are you?" InuYasha demanded haughtily behind him. There was a groan behind him which had Sesshōmaru turning to lash his whip, silencing the fool.

"Where is your pet?"

"That is none of your concern, where is Chang'e?" he demanded sharply shoving past her onto the castle grounds. Nothing had changed; not really, in the seven centuries since he had last been here. Ying Yue sputtered as she ran after him.

"His Imperial Highness Prince Jūn Ān!" a retainer bellowed as he bowed.

"Where is Chang'e?" he demanded.

"Her Imperial Highness is in her gardens!"

"InuYasha," Sesshōmaru snapped for his brother, InuYasha stumbled to keep up. Sesshōmaru curled his claws in a tight fist and clenched his fangs against the burning sensation of Magatsuhi's curse in his chest now that the heat of the battle was dying down in his blood. The dull, constant ache of the curse was something he had forced himself to become accustomed to in recent years, but it was an annoyance he could overlook. Right now, he would speak with his grandmother; and hopefully, not tear her head from her shoulders.

"Who the fuck was that!?"

"Ying Yue, our cousin," he stated. "Daughter of Zhi, father's half sister, who is daughter of our grandfather, Tiāngǒu and his consort, Naicha."

"We have cousins!?" InuYasha sputtered.

"Just Ying Yue," he clarified. He and InuYasha only shared his father's family, and though he loathed his little brother, his little brother did deserve to know their father's family.

"Who's Jūn Ān?" InuYasha asked.

"I am," he stated icily.

"You?" InuYasha sputtered.

Sesshōmaru felt no need to elaborate, he had loathed his grandfather and grandmother for attempting to rename him and erase his mother's heritage from him when he was young. He was very lucky Rin hadn't left him behind.

It didn't take long before they found Chang'e's private gardens, she was standing at her pearl harbor, and he snarled lowly, which had the immortal looking up at him.

"Beloved grandson!" she gasped in delight.

"You will not invade my home," he stated firmly as she started for him.

"I… Pardon?"

"You will not come East, you will not invade my home, my territory, mine," he growled lowly.

"You would dare to taint your heritage by remaining in the East, you are Imperial Emperor here," Chang'e started. "And you, who are you, you look like my son, Imperial Prince Zhìháo," she started.

"This in father's other son, of his human consort, Izayoi-hime, InuYasha," he smiled when his grandmother paled and looked ready to collapse. "The human bitch he died for and the hanyō son he named his heir."

* * *

**Somewhere in Izumo Province, Japan...**

It had been a few days since his grandson had separated Magatsuhi from his human host, and Shikoku had started tracking the spirit. It had been an interesting hunt thus far, especially after he had sent his grandson on an errand to thwart Empress Chang'e's plans. Sesshōmaru was just enough like Midoriko and Kimi to actually disrupt a war invassion's plans, and dangerous enough to get a desirable outcome despite impossible odds. And Shikoku had taken pride in that knowledge, while also acknowledging he had to finish his unfinished business with Magatsuhi. And that lead him to tracking the spirit eastward, until this abrupt change which had brought Shikoku to where he was now…

Shikoku had tracked Magatsuhi's scent to the water's edge and frowned at the western direction the spirit had gone.

The Great Evil had fled, which had him concerned for Sesshōmaru as well as Rin. Neither would be safe while Magatsuhi was loose. Though there was no real way to contain such a spirit of evil there were ways to disapate the creature, to keep it at bay. Now though, centuries in a corrupt Shikon no Tama, and in endless cycles of conflict, Magatsuhi was powerful and would not be so easily subdued.

Midoriko and Watatsumi had been doomed from the start, they couldn't have defeated Magatsuhi if they had wanted to, and being cursed by a powerful, greedy human had not aided their union.

Shikoku was expecting better for Sesshōmaru and Rin.

Looking back at the East he looked towards the West before deciding his course and leaping to action.


	76. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 18**

* * *

**Year 1308...**

**Somewhere near** **Hinokoku...**

Tōga trailed over the mountains, his nose following the trail of the elusive daiyōkai of death. Instinctively he had been aware of how foolish this errand was, he wasn't a fool. Tangling with Shishinki was a death sentence, then again, so was bearing Sō'unga.

"Master! This is a fool's errand!" Myōga squawked on his shoulder which had him sighing. "No one has survived fighting Shishinki-sama!"

"You believe I cannot do it?" Tōga asked levelly.

"I believe you can do anything master, but this is a one way trip to meet Izanami-kami!" Myōga wept.

"Izanami is not my worry," he murmured softly. He could not dwell on the power the kami did or did not possess. He had grown up amongst kami, he had played and fought them since the time of his puphood. Kami did not scare him or even deter him. As a pelted spirit he would be a different breed of yōkai than kami typically dealt with. Back in his homeland to be a pelted spirit was to be beneath the notice of kami and he had found that arrogant underestimation in a kami to be the greatest point of value when battling those who thought themselves superior. Or they thought pelted spirits too animal and stupid to be worthy of their time in a battle.

Tōga had always hated kami for that, hated their casual dismissal of what he was capable of.

Shikoku could never understand that. It was Tōga's understanding that Shikoku had served with Tsukuyomi-kami, which was why Shikoku's line was marked with the waning crescent moon. Their dedication and service to Tsukuyomi had forever marked their line, Shikoku, Kimi, Sesshōmaru all bore the mark, and any child Sesshōmaru should sire would as well. Shikoku and Tsukuyomi had possessed a good relationship, one Tōga found to be described as equals, though having never met the deity he couldn't be certain. Tōga knew that Eastern deities liked distance, so he had never met any of them, unlike in his homeland the kami, the yōkai and mortals did not really intermix, though the yōkai wandered all the realms freely, it was a choice.

"She should be!" Myōga stated.

"And if I do nothing my son is consumed by Magatsuhi and ceases to be, I would face Izanami to defy that fate for my son," Tōga stated.

"Sesshōmaru-sama is not worthy of you Master," Myōga murmured softly and Tōga didn't respond to that.

It was he who was not worthy of Sesshōmaru, all Tōga could hope for was that Rin would save his son. Until such a time though he would do everything to ensure that his son could not lose Rin, and that would mean battling Izanami-kami's prized General and Warrior. Shishinki would not be an easy opponent, but it would be worth it. Of this Tōga had no doubt, perhaps in time his son would forgive him for how spectacularly he had failed as a father and mate.

Continuing on his hunt he scented the air, feeling the shift in the winds for the elusive daiyōkai.

* * *

**Setsuna Castle...**

Izayoi lay there, her hand resting on the small body of her child and the tears were flowing as she traced the tiny body. It was so soft and frail, not even properly formed yet. The head was too large, limbs so short and thin they might've been twigs. The pale skin was a sickly yellow and the baby was so still. It was a daughter, her daughter, and Izayoi could not stop the tears. She had delivered the baby, dead of winter, all the blood, sweat and tears had resulted in her child being dead on birth. Though it was far too early for her daughter to have been born now, still, the pain was killing her. Four days of agony before this moment and she found she could not move from her futon now that her child was delivered hours ago.

The midwife had attempted to remove her daughter from her, but Izayoi had raged against such an action. She wanted this moment with her daughter.

The little girl was so small, there was downy black hair on her head, her eyes were closed, her tiny fingers and toes were ten in count and would've been perfect. Izayoi could not look away from her daughter, having wrapped her in a quilt she had started when she had learnt of the pregnancy.

"My lady," her attendant and friend, Aine, whispered softly as a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

"Why?" Izayoi whispered as she let her finger trace her daughter's frail cheek. The baby hadn't breathed or been born crying, merely still and lifeless.

"These things happen," Aine murmured.

"But why?" Izayoi whispered as she felt the tears flowed, she dared not look away from her daughter.

"We do not know," Aine replied. "But you are young, you will have another."

"I don't want another, I wanted her," Izayoi murmured. She had wanted her baby so badly, she had craved to have a family again. She missed her own, and she craved to have a child to love as she could not love another. Izayoi feared she could never and would never be able to love Takemaru as he loved her, and she dreaded the idea that she would never love anyone ever again.

Though there had been a brief time with Rin when she felt she had found family again, an imouto, but Rin could not stay. Izayoi had known that, Rin was not one to be bound to anything or anyone, she loved freely and fiercely with a dedication Izayoi envied. And right now, she hated Rin for that, she hated Rin for giving her that love so freely, and now she felt it snatched away again, as Rin had run off to save her lord. And again, that love was snatched away from Izayoi but by the fates this time as they had taken her daughter.

"We really need to prepare her, Izayoi," Aine murmured softly.

"Can… can I keep her… for the night," Izayoi pleaded. "Just one night?" she whispered desperately. She could feel herself shattering as she looked at her daughter's face.

"I'll take her in the morning," Aine murmured.

"Her name is Negai," Izayoi whispered as her friend left her.

"I will take care of Negai in the morning, my lady."

"Arigato," she murmured as her friend left her now and shut the fusuma, leaving Izayoi alone in the night with her daughter.

Curling her sore body around Negai's tinier one she stared at her child. She wondered what Nagei would've looked like, Izayoi smiled. She would've had hair black as midnight no doubt, she had a full head of it already. Personally, Izayoi had hoped her daughter would've had Takemaru's height, but perhaps possessed a poise similar to Rin's own. Nagei would have been beautiful, she decided. Her daughter would've been perfect, there would have been no flaws of her child.

Leaning in close she carefully pressed her lips to the tiny head.

"I wish I could've known you," she murmured against her daughter's skin before a broken ragged sob tore through her and she pulled the small bundled body near her. The kami were cruel! So cruel! Why! Why would they give her a child only to cruelly show her what would never be!? Did they hate her so much!?

The fates were unfair, unjust! Binding her to a daiyōkai so similar to the killer of her family! Forcing her to watch as her people, her father, her home was slaughtered and torn apart until it was nothing more than ash! Leaving her to the mercies of men! Foisting her to Takemaru as charity! stealing her life, her will, her voice slowly, and slowly leaving her a mere ghost of who she had been! Why! Why were the fates so cruel!? Had they not taken enough from her? Did they have to rob her of her daughter? Of the one person she might have been able to love, freely love? Was it too much to want something so simple, something so pure and simple that they had to taunt her with it and viciously snatch it out of her grasp, out of her reach, out of her life and body!?

She wanted to rage, to weep, to perish with her child; as it should've been, but she could do none of that as she lay there staring at her daughter again. The tiny, yellow bundle of perfection, stolen before life could begin. It wasn't fair, it was not fair at all, and Izayoi hated it.

She hated the entire world right now, and she was tired, so tired.

Slowly her eyes fluttered shut and she pulled her baby closer to her, wishing for a different fate. Immediately her dreams came to life though and suddenly she was not alone as he came.

For the first time since the accursed dreams had started she felt relief, even if it was only a dream, as strong arms wrapped around her and a soft voice murmured words of comfort as claws slid through her hair.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Kimi looked over the petitions from the other inuyōkai pack leaders and sighed. Within the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan there were four from four of the packs within the Clan imploring for Sesshōmaru to take daughters as a royal consort. They were all using the excuse of Sesshōmaru's suppose claim on the Eastern and North Yōrō Tribe heir, Yuki, as base for their reason on Sesshōmaru not turning down their proposals.

Sighing Kimi frowned as she looked over the names of the heiresses the fathers were trying to protect. As Alpha of the Clan Sesshōmaru would feel a responsibility to accept these, if only to keep the females safe. However, Sesshōmaru was not like Tōga in this respect! Which was maddening to Kimi when she was faced with a problem she had to solve on her son's behalf like this.

Kimi had known from the moment Tōga had beaten and knotted her, after decades of hunting, that he was her lord and alpha but not her Mate. She was lucky her union with Tōga had not only borne fruit but blossomed into a true friendship; she would even go so far as to claim herself as one of his dearest friends and advisors. She was his respected general, his empress, his wife for all intent and purposes, he had only obtained his title and lands from her father by beating her and by treating her well. There was no way her father would have left her with an abusive male, claim or not, in fact, her father might have pleaded with Tsukuyomori to marry her instead. Despite all that though, and despite hers' and Tōga's close friendship and relationship, he had had a need for concubines and consorts.

Tōga was a viviacious male, with a lust for life and females as well as battle. And though Tōga and she had given Sesshōmaru many of his flaws, an unslakable lust was not one of them.

Sesshōmaru had a single love, and it was one whom he guarded and protected at all costs. Sesshōmaru adored Rin, the very earth Rin walked upon was all but sacred to her son, and to think that he would actually open himself up to having consorts or a harem was unimaginable really. It was not a flaw her son possessed. However, as Alpha, Sesshōmaru would not be able to turn these females away nor their pleading packs.

Though Kochi was popular amongst some of the younger pack members of the lesser packs and rogues of the Shikoku Clan, many in ranks did not approve of Kochi. They would sooner swear loyalty to InuYasha, the hanyō, than Kochi the inu daiyōkai.

Accepting Iya though had opened Tsuzuki Castle to the other Packs in the Clan though, and Kimi could not see reason to turn them away. Yuki and Iya were already thought to be Sesshōmaru's consorts; even with the knowledge that her son had long since bound himself to a single human female.

Kimi pondered the dilemma and felt there were no solutions, only by accepting the females were they guaranteed safety, and the support of the packs within the Clan. But by accepting these females Sesshōmaru would not be happy, ever. Being a mother she wanted her pup happy, healthy and alive, but being an Alpha she needed her packmates to know that she was there for them. Pursing her lips she pondered what Rin would do if Sesshōmaru had a harem…

Alliances with Iya and young Yuki made sense in the eyes of the pack. Iya was the daughter of Tokushima who was a renowned alpha hunter of the Tsuguri Pack. Iya, before Rin had been properly introduced to the Clan, had been the one most of the Clan had wanted to be Sesshōmaru's mate. She was smart, witty, a determined hunter like her father, and a gentle alpha, the Tsuguri Pack adored Iya just as much as their alpha did, and she was a daughter of the Pack. The union between Sesshōmaru and Yuki of the Yōrō Tribes would make sense as well. Though the cub was still young and had many milk teeth, she was a key political tool in the yōkai world who would offer the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan a world of opportunities with territory expansions and resources.

Other packs of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan had similar thoughts and offers though. The Ishizuchi Pack offered their granddaughter, Kochi's own sister, Zuzu, as a consort to keep her from Kochi's grasp according to Honkawa, Kimi's uncle. The Naoshima Pack had begged Kimi to form a formal union between Sesshōmaru and their only female heir, Shichi, before Kochi came for her. The Shimanto had informed her that they were sending their heiress, Ashizuri, and that Ashizuri would be welcomed, which had Kimi itching to reject the female outright before she entered her home.

Zuzu, Shichi, Ashizuri; all three were very intelligent female daiyōkai, all being targeted by Kochi. Kimi despised that notion of Kochi hunting these females and using the same underhanded tactics to win as he had done against Matagi. Matagi of the Yoshino Pack had not been so weak as to mate someone like Kochi willingly, or even lose to Kochi in a fair fight. No, with underhanded tactics Kochi would win, and if Kochi took four of the heiresses as his harem then the Packs would have to back Kochi against Sesshōmaru.

Sighing she sent the acceptances for the females here. Here at least the females would be safe, and they would not have to worry about Sesshōmaru's attentions either. That would give the females a degree of safety and freedom they could not afford right now. Hopefully other Daiyōkai did not take this an invitation to send their daughters into the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack in hopes of gaining favor and alliances with the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Rin shivered when she woke, Sesshōmaru was curled up in a tight ball of fur against her back in his inu form. She frowned as she looked around and noticed rain outside the open windows.

Getting up Rin pulled on a robe as she walked across the room and looked out the window, the guards stood still, but the rain now poured over them. A sigh escaped her lips as she saw the turn of the weather. Normally Rin loved rain, it was a pure force of nature, when the world finally broke, showed it's pain and wept with a fercoity people could not understand. Or it was a time the world wept for joy and showered them with love, Rin had always loved rain for both aspects. It's gentle strength and it's pounding rage. But now, looking upon the rain she wanted to sob in frustration.

A-Un could not fly in this weather.

The unpredictability of the rains was something Rin could not work with or against, because she could not control it, but she still wanted to rage against the weather for conspiring against her.

The longer they were trapped here the longer it would take her to save her lord, and Rin did not know how much time he had left. Which was something she fretted over.

Lifting the kuroshinju from beneath her robes she looked at it, the black pearl gleamed with a tint of blue and a tint of green in it. Looking back at the weather she frowned. She could not escape with the weather as it was, but perhaps she could utilize this time to her advantage and glean a bit information from Chang'e about her kuroshinju and how they worked. If Rin could figure that out then she would doubtlessly be closer to figuring out how to save her lord.

Utilizing ki as best she could she focused on the pearl. She wondered what made Shippō say that there was a soul of her lord's here. Rin could not feel a trace of him, and yet…

She blinked.

It wasn't possible, she was mad, she needed rest. Later she would track down Chang'e and make nice with the immortal. For now though…

Crawling back onto her bed she curled around Sesshōmaru, the pup nuzzled his head against her side as he rested his muzzle on the curve of her waist. Run hummed a bit as she scratched his ears and wondered what the hell she was doing and why this couldn't be easier.

Or more straightforward.

Sesshōmaru had always made it seem so easy for him to just rescue her, and now that it was her turn, Rin couldn't help feel like she was floundering listlessly for answers. There was no obvious direction for her to go and no obvious path for her to follow. She wished there was though.

"I'm going to save you," she murmured to the pup. "Just hang on until I figure this out," she pleaded with her lord.

Rin hoped that Sesshōmaru in her era was resting and not doing anything rash or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I have not addressed you guys in a while, consider this a rare communication from me now.
> 
> Izayoi miscarried because of placental abruption, but her daughter, Nagei, was unlikely to survive life outside the womb because of neonatal hemochromatosis, which is a congenital liver disease. In 1308, it would have been fatal for Nagei when she was born, even if she had made it to term.


	77. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 19**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace...**

It was later in the morning when Shippō walked into hers' and Sesshōmaru's quarters, after the maids had delivered breakfast. Jiu was still here and wrapped up in her red pelt with a smile as she went about cleaning the room. Unsurprisingly Sesshōmaru was nibbling on the peaches she had sliced up for him.

"This is a bad sign," Shippō muttered.

"I don't see how," Rin countered. "It's rain, it happens, nothing's changed."

"Rin," Sesshōmaru peered over her shoulder and she handed him another slice which had him retreating a bit.

"This means Chang'e had spoken to a water kami and will retain us for as long as she decides," Shippō explained.

"This isn't new," Rin pointed out.

"I want to go home," Sesshōmaru muttered.

"The young prince must not be late for his lessons," Jiu pointed out nervously which had Sesshōmaru pressing against her back stubbornly as he munched on his peach.

"I don't want to go," Sesshōmaru muttered.

"No, Jiu is right, you should go," Rin said as she rubbed her hands over her eyes. "You should appease them momentarily, while I learn to do the same," she sighed.

"But…!"

"No, Rin's right, if you're in lessons the you'll learn things and eventually they'll relax around you, and while you're in lessons Rin can work on learning things from Chang'e," Shippō decided.

"And how the hell am I supposed to befriend an immortal who hates me as much as I despise her?" Rin challenged.

"Her highness is holding an embroidery circle," Jiu supplied.

"I don't know how to sew," Rin admitted.

"I thought you could stitch up wounds," Shippō countered.

"That's flesh not embroidery," she pointed out firmly.

"Can't be that different," Shippō shrugged and now she gaped at the fox.

"I'm sorry, but… really? Fǔ Yáng? Really!? Flesh is flesh, it's messy, I have never once sewn anything in my life that was material!"

"What about all those kimonos your lord would give you?"

"Oba-san would mend them or my lord would have them repaired!" Rin snapped. She had never, in her entire life, successfully sewn anything beyond a wound. Kimi-sama had said she was so bad at sewing that it would be for the best if Rin never attempted it. And Rin agreed given how many times she had stabbed her fingers. There were only so many times she would willingly stab herself with a needle! She hated sewing, she hated when Kaede had attempted to force her to learn how, or when Kagome had given her that 'modern sewing kit' as a gift, and worse, when Sango had attempted to have her mend the children's clothing. Rin hated sewing and she was terrible at it.

"Well, if my lady needs, I could assist in teaching you the stitches," Jiu offered.

"That's very kind of you but we're going to have to think of a different reason for me to be around Chang'e," Rin said.

"Chang'e is more likely to like you if you are learning to sew, she will take great delights in teaching a novice," Jiu explained.

Rin groaned now. "Why does female bonding always happen over stabbing fingers with needles!?"

"It can't be that bad, I've seen you stitch up wounds," Shippō mused.

"Fǔ Yáng, I'm going to cut off one of those tails and make it a wrap," she warned sharply.

"Perhaps Wu Min would like to join," Shippō chuckled.

"That could work," Jiu mused. "The monk is a curious human, and two humans with Chang'e to learn sewing will charm them to her," she stated.

"Then it's settled, Sesshōmaru-sama will go to lessons as Imperial Prince Jūn Ān and you will go to embroidery lessons with Wu Min to get information from Chang'e."

"I think I'd rather go with Jiu," Rin stated firmly.

"Fine, Wu Min and I will continue to scour the libraries for information!"

"What have you found so far?" Rin asked.

"Nothing on the kuroshiju, or soul collecting, but I think I've found a lead on Magatsuhi, but that'll take a few days of reading," he explained.

"With the rain you will have undisrupted time," Jiu said.

"How long do these rains last?" Sesshōmaru asked suddenly.

"Depends on who's controlling the rains," Jiu admitted. "But it should not be more than a moon cycle. Too much rain and the humans will notice," she explained.

"Wait, what?"

"Shì, the mortals notice," Jiu replied.

"So, what's happening here is happening in the mortal realm?"

"Shì, at times, and at times like this," she admitted. "Imperial Empress Chang'e would wish to ensure wherever you escaped to would be inconvenient."

"I see, well then…" Rin smiled. "I'll take the cycle to glean information and gather supplies but then, regardless of weather we're leaving."

"Fine, I'll get Wu Min to help with the hunt," Shippō decided.

"And keep him away from the maids," Rin said as Shippō darted off as a kitsune.

"I'll prepare the Imperial Prince for his lessons," Jiu murmured.

"Arigato," Rin replied as Sesshōmaru glared at her but let the maid pull him along. Sighing now that she was alone she fell back on the bed. Why couldn't bad weather just be bad weather? Why did it have to be an infuriated kami out to get her!? Rin wondered if she had somehow offended the kami in a previous life and she wasn't aware of it only having to deal with the backlash. Kagome and Sango had always told her that she would reap what she sowed and if that was true perhaps her past life had reaped challenges for this life to confront.

Getting up Rin changed and braided her long hair before stabbing it into a twist with the hairpin from Kimi. Pursing her lips Rin pondered what she could learn to sew that would be time consuming enough that she could spend time with Chang'e and yet challenging enough that she would be able to divide her focus between Chang'e and the task.

Her mind flashed to the quilt her lord took such careful care of.

Perhaps… crazy as that was, perhaps she could make him another one, not as a replacement but as a gift? He might like that…

* * *

Sesshōmaru was reluctantly dropped off at his lessons by the maid Jiu. Jiu was not bad for a kitsune, but he was a bit annoyed that a fox held authority over him. No, that was not true, Rin was his alpha and equal and she treated Jiu as an authority, so he had to respect that, even if he did not like it. Walking into his lessons he was greeted by the sight of his tutor, the nervous, loud goose spirit, Chi-Ping, fluttering about.

"AH! Good Morning Imperial Prince Jūn Ān! We are joined today by Princess Ying Yue," the tutor greeted in his loud voice which had his ears wincing at the sound. He saw the little inuyōkai that he had lunged at the other day sitting in the room. Her liver colored eyes were assessing him warily and he smirked; good, he thought.

"Play nice or Mistress Rin will hear of it," Jiu warned him sharply.

His smirk dropped as he adopted his indifferent façade and stalked forward. Rin had ordered him to apologize to the female, and though he did not want to he wanted to make Rin happy.

"I apologize for yesterday," he informed Ying Yue. He kept his voice cold, clipped and soft; how his mother always spoke. His mother and grandfather were both quiet by nature and yet they always seemed to accomplish more with their quiet tones than his father did with a boisterous tone.

"I am your mate," she started.

"You are not, I will not mark you, do not rise above your station, bitch," he snapped as he took his seat for the lessons. That seemed to stun the princess as she blinked large eyes at him and he focused on Chi-Ping now. Sesshōmaru would just have to adapt to this moment, and when he and Rin escaped they would never return here, or if they did, he would be coming to take it all back from his grandmother and grandfather for every little insult they had paid his mother and Rin. He'd unleash hell in tenfold when he was bigger. Sesshōmaru was going to be the biggest and baddest daiyōkai in the history of daiyōkai. And when he was the undisputed strongest no one would ever dare to insult Rin.

Sesshōmaru looked at the lesson before him and frowned.

To be the best he would have to know everything, even if it was from the enemy. He smiled inwardly now, learning the enemy's tactics and culture would give him a dangerous advantage over them, one he could utilize later in life. To be the best he would have to start now.

Tuning into the lesson he ignored Ying Yue and her attempts to get his attention. Sesshōmaru would learn everything there was to learn. he would become the most powerful and the smartest Inu no Taishō ever sired.

* * *

Rin was reluctant to gather supplies for sewing, but she did it anyway. She had measured out the amount of fabric she would need for the simple quilt she had in mind. If there were to be more complicated additions to the quilt, she'd have Jiu help her out. The white and red were a given selection for Rin, those were the colors of both the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack as well as the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, as well as being her lord's favorite colors. She picked up violet threads, she could make this simple.

She could do this, simple, she just needed to keep the quilt simple.

What was simpler than the lunar cycle? Rin didn't know of anything easier she could possibly sew than maybe a twig, and she did not think her lord would appreciate her sewing him a twig. Her lord did not play fetch, he had made it a point to rub that in InuYasha's face when Kagome tricked InuYasha with a stick one day and sent InuYasha dashing off to the forest.

"This is a good idea, my lady," Jiu whispered.

"I'm going to be stabbing my fingers a lot, I hope this works," Rin muttered as they walked, materials in arm.

"You cannot be that terrible at sewing," Jiu countered.

"I am terrible at it," Rin repeated. "I attempted to mend a kimono and it was so ruined that my lord's seamstress forbade me from handling my own mending."

"You seem so good about whatever you set your mind to," Jiu countered.

"I have two things I am terrible at, attempting to play a musical instrument and sewing," Rin stated. She could not play an instrument to save her life, Kimi-sama had gone through the ear bleeding lessons, how her lord's mother had not skewered her where she stood Rin would never know. As to sewing she simply hated the task.

"You will do well," Jiu decided for her.

"Our whole plan is us bonding over me inflicting torture on myself in hopes that we can get Chang'e to like me enough to tell us about this kuroshinju…" she muttered. "Jiu-chan, do I strike you as a masochist?" she demanded.

"You will do this well," Jiu reaffirmed for her.

"We are doomed," Rin sighed. "So very, very, very doomed," she groaned.

"You will do well, you've befriended a dragon and several pelted spirits," Jiu mused.

"If I die, tell my lord that at least I was attempting to make a quilt for him," Rin mused.

"I'm sure you won't die," Jiu promised. "I'll help you with this, and we will figured out how this pearl works."

"What I want to know is how I already have one of his souls," she hissed.

"Making nice with Chang'e might help you," Jiu said firmly.

"I think I would rather suffer water torture to this," Rin muttered. At least then she wouldn't have to manage Chang'e or possibly Tiāngǒu.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace...**

InuYasha was stunned looking around at this place, and the people here.

Tsuzuki Castle had been grand and imposing but this was something else. InuYasha had never been outside of Japan, and this was impressive, which saying something. This Palace made his brother's home look rather simple.

Then there was the matter of this woman who Sesshōmaru was looming over.

The onna was rather slim, delicate, petite figure, but about Sango or Kagome's height. He was a bit stunned being here and seeing the guards and finery around him. He had thought that he had known finery with how he had grown up and even seeing Tsuzuki Castle he knew this onna was wealthier than his own mother or Kimi-sama was. She was clad in beautiful silks, silver silks, her hair was decorated in finery of diamonds and golds, her eyes flicked onto him and widened fractionally as she saw him.

"That is not possible, Zhìháo had no other sons," she started.

InuYasha smirked at the disbelief on this onna's face now. "You sure about that?" he taunted.

From what he had seen Sesshōmaru was toying with these people, he just didn't know why Sesshōmaru was toying with them. The onna stared dumbly at him and then back to Sesshōmaru and back to him.

"It's not possible," she started.

"Not probable, now we're going to speak about your intentions, obaa-san," Sesshōmaru growled lowly.

"Or we could just talk about why the fuck we're actually here," InuYasha offered.

* * *

**Spirit Wilds of the Spirit Realm, China...**

Miroku grumbled when A-Un landed him and Kirara in the wildness, near the base of the castle. He didn't know if he should be annoyed or accustomed that he was here in the bloody wilderness. It was just like old times.

Miroku sighed internally as he started setting up his campside. Eight years with Sango and a house he was very unaccustomed to the camping again.

Because he and Sango were always having children he hadn't been running around the wilderness hunting yōkai. And when he and InuYasha did do a job they always were in villages and inns or the finest house when he could con his way into them. Sesshōmaru and InuYasha being in the castle was just typical. He didn't know why he thought it would be different after having dealt with Naraku and travelling most of his adult life.

Still, he missed his bed, his wife, and strangely he missed his kids.

He should be relieved to be having a break from having Kanon, Kaori, Akira, Ken, Ren and Mitsuru but he really missed the little menaces. He was a bit surprised about that.

A-Un growled a bit which had him looking around for what had both the dragon and Kirara getting up on edge. A-Un released an energy blast which had leveled some trees as a figure jumped out of there.

"Kami! A-Un!" a voice barked.

"Who are you?" Miroku demanded as a kitsune was revealed.

"You can call me Fǔ Yáng," the nine tailed kitsune stepped out of the shadows. "Kon'nichiwa, Miroku-oji-san, it's been a while."

"This isn't possible," he whispered.

* * *

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

"Kaori, don't climb on that!" Sango called as she and Kagome were nursing the youngest babies. Sighing she watched her twins run through the gardens chasing a butterfly now. She didn't know what to think or do now.

Kohaku had done something Sango couldn't save him from, she knew that, there was absolutely no hope for her to save her little brother, of that she was certain.

Her husband was gone with his best friend to a foreign land, under the protection of a daiyōkai none of them really even knew!

And Sesshōmaru-sama was somehow giving all of Edo refuge, and she didn't know what to make of that given her knowledge of how little he cared for anyone who was no Rin.

"It was beautiful Sango," Kagome whispered.

"You shouldn't be snooping through the Castle, Kagome," Sango countered.

"I didn't mean to," she promised. Sango frowned, her dearest friend, who was very much like an imouto to her, was the nosiest onna she had ever met. Kagome did not understand boundaries.

"Kagome, we shouldn't wonder around here," she said as Mitsuru finished nursing. Which had her burping the babe before she would help Kagome out and feed Nobuyuki.

"You aren't the tiniest bit curious about this place?"

"I am, but, Kagome, we are refugees here, we're lucky if Sesshōmaru-sama doesn't throw us out because of what your curiosity uncovers!" she hissed as she wiped the spit up from Mitsuru's lips and put her son down before accepting Nobuyuki. Kagome had yet to get her twins on the same cycle, and Sango remembered those days, and did not mind helping her friend out right now.

"He won't do anything about us," she promised.

"You don't know that, Kagome," Sango countered. "We don't know anything about Sesshōmaru-sama and what he will and will not do about us."

"He'd never…"

"Kagome we don't know!"

"He can't be all bad, Rin adores him!"

"Hai, she does, but we don't know him, Rin never talked about him or told us about him, we didn't let her, so what do we actually know about him?" Sango countered firmly.

Kagome opened her mouth then shut it as she thought that over. Sango would admit she had never wanted to know about Sesshōmaru-sama. The time she had thrown Hiraikotsu at Rin had been the time that Sesshōmaru-sama had stared at her with a look that screamed pure hatred, she could never forget it. Sesshōmaru-sama didn't reveal emotions or thoughts, but the look of absolute hatred he gave her, it was so unnerving, Sesshōmaru-sama had looked at her as if she had threatened to take away his world. Since then, Sango had accepted she would never truly know the daiyōkai, he was reluctant to entrust Rin to them, and after the daimyō had attacked Rin, he was very protective of Rin. They were not in Sesshōmaru-sama's inner circle, they were not welcomed, and Sango wished Kagome could see that.

Sango wished Kagome could see that Sesshōmaru would never welcome them openly in his life, and encroaching on his privacy was probably a fast way to become nothing more than a puddle of goo.


	78. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 20**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace...**

After a month of stabbing her fingertips; Rin was over needles, over sewing, and material and all of it. She had wasted another rainy day listening to Chang'e and her inner circle drone on and on about nothing of importance. About the only important thing she had heard from them was from Jui informing them that Tiāngǒu was there for Chang'e. Rin was going to have to switch tactics if she was going to get anything she wanted done or to uncover what she needed to know. She was aware that she shouldn't be doing this, but it couldn't be helped. Sesshōmaru had his lessons to attend to, and Fǔ Yáng wasn't uncovering anything of use, even with Wu Min's aid.

Which was why she was now sneaking through the palace.

Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace was easily a hundred times larger than Tsuzuki Castle, which was unsettling to Rin as she could now explore the Palace. The capital of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, home of the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack, seemed like the rustic farmer's hut she had grown up in compared to Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace. Though, in Rin's opinion, this Palace was gawdy and tacky; at least Kimi-sama had taste and class, in her opinion of course.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Jiu hissed as they moved through the palace together.

"We're learning nothing, the next place to look for information would be the private studies of the Emperor and Empress, would it not?" she seethed as they rounded a corner.

"If we are caught," Jiu started.

"If!" Rin hissed. They wouldn't be caught, she was a thief, she had been a survivor and a thief and her lord and her lord's mother had only sought for her to hone those skills as her years had progressed. Thieving skills were useful, and now she could see why. Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace was ungodly big, and there were so many servants; she hated it, but she was memorizing the layouts as she and Jiu slipped through servant passages.

"We will die if we are caught, is your lord worth your life!?" Jiu hissed.

"A thousand times over, yes, Sesshōmaru-sama is worth my life," she answered as she looked at the fox. "I cannot sit in another embroidery gossip circle hoping for Chang'e to like me enough to reveal how to save Sesshōmaru-sama. My lord does not possess that time when I am from. So, if I must risk my life to gain the information I need to save him I will. My life means nothing if he is not in it."

"When you are from?"

"Hai."

"When is that?"

"Based on my lord's current age, I would guess about seven hundred years in the future," she answered. "Are you going to help me get to Chang'e's study or not?"

"Shí," Xiao Jiu murmured as she bowed her head. "I swear all my loyalty, my life, and my pelt to aiding you in saving Sesshōmaru-sama."

"Arigatōgozaimashita," Rin murmured.

"Empress Chang'e's study is this way," Jiu murmured as they swiftly turned into the darker halls.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Kimi stood at the steps of Tsuzuki Castle with Iya and holding Kōga's daughter, Yuki's hand as they awaited the first arrivals. Sesshōmaru would not be pleased with what was about to happen but Kimi felt this was for the good of the Clan, and the packs within the Clan. It would also stop Kochi's access to the other bitches within the Clan and gaining a radicle power within the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan.

"Kimi-sama," the first bitch said as she approached.

"Zuzu no Ishizuchi, how is your brother?" she asked the lesser inuyōkai.

"Kochi-sama…" she started. "My parents fear for my safety in his grasp and have asked me to plead for a position as Sesshōmaru-sama's consort."

"My son is mated to his True Mate," Kimi-sama stated and pulled Yuki back when the cub thought to move.

"Hai, I am aware, and I have no desire to usurp Rin-sama, she is a most kind and benevolent packmate," Zuzu said as she bowed lowly. "But I have no safety within my own pack, my lady, I plead with you, Alpha, to take mercy on me."

Kimi's eyes narrowed on the lesser bitch, scenting the inyokai's genuine intent and plea carefully. Kimi's only concern was for her son and Rin if Sesshōmaru were to have a harem formed, but she knew that his status would expect him to possess a harem. Scenting no decite on Iya and now none on Zuzu she was inclined to give these females sanctuary from whatever Kochi was scheming.

"When Sesshōmaru-sama returns we will discuss the matter further, for now you will be under Iya's care. No matter what is to come you will never be Alpha, nor will you be his True Mate, if that is understood, Iya will show you to Sesshōmaru's consort's quarters, you will only remain in them unless called upon and you are not welcomed in his private quarters unless called upon." Kimi looked to Shiori and Sōten now. "Assist Zuzu in bringing her things in," she ordered. "Ai, return Yuki to her parents."

Turning she handed Yuki off and walked into her Castle. She would do what was needed for her Clan and her pack, but she did not think Sesshōmaru was going to tolerate this. She would have to make her son accept it until Kochi actually gained the power and courage to challenge Sesshōmaru in combat for the position of Alpha; that could take a few millennia. Or until Rin returned.

The thought stopped her dead in her tracks.

If she was some weakling seeking power beyond her grasp, she would not use straightforward methods. She would probably strike where it hurt, which for Sesshōmaru meant striking at Rin. The thought had Kimi's blood turning to icy fire as she felt her temper snarl to life. That would simply not do, she would have to warn Sesshōmaru of her suspicions and she would have to hide the Honekui no Ido from the yōkai and humans without destroying it.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace...**

Rin was startled at the study they walked into, it was massive, floor to ceiling shelves of scrolls and information probably, there was also what appeared to be a craftsman station here too, as well as a way out onto the engawa which over looked a massive pool of pearls.

"We'll be here for a century," she groaned as she rubbed her brow and cursed the kami for this dilemma. Why was it nothing could ever be easy!?

"My lady?" Jiu blinked at her.

"I don't have time to sift through all this," she gestured. This study was organized, meticulously; she could almost see where her lord got his need for organization looking around this study which made it all the more infuriating. At least Sesshōmaru labeled things! Nothing in this room appeared to be labeled, which had her eye twitching in frustration.

"I do not think it will take that long," Jiu murmured reassuringly.

"I'm mortal, Jiu, I do not have time to go through all this," she stated firmly. The reminder seemed to shock her attendant who looked over at her with wide eyes. Rin sighed as she wandered a little bit further into the room looking for a clue or a sign or something that Chang'e would leave lying about; though she didn't take the kami to be the lazy sort to do that. Still, one could hope.

There was a flash of green which had her turning.

"Did you see that?" she asked Jiu.

"See what?" the fox asked looking up from her scroll.

"I just…" she frowned. "Nevermind," she dismissed as she went back to looking over the notes at the craftsman station. There was suddenly another flash of green which had her turning in time to nearly jump out of her skin as she found herself looking down into a brilliant gold set of eyes with no body there floating over a scroll on the desk.

Rin blinked a few times to make certain she wasn't seeing things. The eyes never looked away from her and slowly she walked over to the desk over to the scroll the eyes were floating over.

The eyes were shocking, translucent, but their gold was exactly like Sesshōmaru's, as was their shape and the thick white lashes framing them. Reaching down she touched the scroll the eyes were floating over and they vanished. Rin was a bit startled at that before she looked down and carefully picked up the bamboo tied together. Unfolding it slowly she was stunned to see the kanji neatly written and meticulously cared for. It had to be hundreds of years old.

Soul Collection

She blinked at the writing and then shoved it in her sleeve. This was what they were looking for, she could feel it in her bones.

"I have it," she said to Jiu. "We should go."

"What did you find?" she asked as they both slipped into the servant's passages.

"I don't know yet, but it spoke of soul collections," she admitted showing it to Jiu as they swiftly moved through the halls.

"That's it!?" Jiu hissed.

"Just a feeling this is what I want," she admitted reluctantly. She didn't want to expand on what she had seen, she had seen the eyes before, she knew that, and there was that unnerving familiarity in them which always made her feel compelled to trust them. It was strange, she'd have thought they were Sesshōmaru's but they weren't the right shape. Nor were they Kimi's or Tōga's, which was something she needed to think about. And they were definitely not InuYasha's eyes.

"You trust this feeling?" Jiu asked.

"Hai," she admitted, she didn't know what it was in her, but there was this need to trust those eyes. She didn't know how to explain it, the feeling though wouldn't wane or vanish.

"Rin?"

"Hai?"

"What exactly do you think this will tell you?" she asked.

"This could tell me how exactly to colledt the aspects of Sesshōmaru-sama's souls needed to save him from Magatsuhi." She was still confused how she could already have one soul, and she didn't know which one she possessed.

They wound their way through the palace and finally were in Sesshōmaru's rooms again.

"Rin!" Sesshōmaru greeted.

"My lord, how are you?" she asked as she waved Jiu off; they would talk about whatever else needed to be talked about later, and she knew that Jiu would be a big help.

He inclined his head in the way that he always did as an adult, she figured that it was a little quirk he had always possessed. Smiling she walked over to him to pull out the scroll.

"My lord, I was wondering if you had seen this ever, or something similar in Tsuzuki Castle's libraries?" she asked as she held it out for him. Sesshōmaru took it carefully and opened it and shook his head. She took it back and slid it into her sleeve. "No matter what, do not speak of this to anyone my lord," she warned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because this could be dangerous in the wrong hands," si believe is he answered. "Also, this what I need to save my lord."

"Rin?"

"Hai?"

"Can we see A-Un?" he asked.

"Hai, change, and come along," she ordered as he scurried off. Rin pulled out the scroll again and looked around her room before she hid it within the laundry, she would tell Jiu where it was for temporary purposes, but she would be hiding it batter before they left. Which would be soon now that she was relatively certain she possessed what she needed. Once she had changed, she grabbed an umbrella before she and Sesshōmaru walked out into the rain to head for the stables. They would have to leave soon; she could see the sentry following Sesshōmaru now. They might not care about her, but they did care about keeping Sesshōmaru a prisoner to brainwash. She couldn't and wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

**Year 1309...**

**Gates to the Afterlife...**

Tōga stood in the midst of a snowy valley in the mountains and stared down rocks which was Shishinki's domain entrance to the other side. Anoyo to no sakai was just beyond, where Izanami-kami would rule and where no daiyōkai, yōkai or human had ever returned from. Well, no one beside Sesshōmaru if Rin was to be believed; and he did believe her. She was too honest and wild of a human to spin a lie, and he had seen her in action, in war, and with his son.

Carefully he walked forward towards Gate of the Afterlife now. Walking into the tunnel he was surprised at the depth and darkness.

InuYasha would do this, he thought, according to Rin InuYasha would come here, see this realm, find the Tetsusaiga; which was now pulsing at his side. He could feel it's powers roiling now as he walked into the tunnel. There was nothing stopping him now but his own fear, he wouldn't fail his sons. He had to do this.

He came before the Gate of the Afterlife and stared at the guardians. Rin said she had never met them, only heard stories from Kagome and InuYasha, but he knew who they were on sight. Gozu and Mezu towered over him and before the entrance of anoyo to no sakai.

"Move aside and I will not destroy you," he warned as he drew Tetsusaiga out, feeling the fang lengthening, thickening and it's yōkai energy swirling around.

The statues of stone moved now as they drew their weapons.

* * *

**Setsuna Castle...**

Izayoi was sitting on the engawa watching the snow drizzle down. She had her hand resting on her stomach; which was now soft, her breasts hurt and ached, their size not going down now, and her body ached. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against the post and fought back the desire to weep openly again. She didn't know why she couldn't stop the tears anymore, they would freeze on her cheeks, and it ached, they stung violently and felt like they were tearing her skin apart. She hated it. She hated her loss. She hated everything in this world, but she could not find the energy to hate everything. She could merely sit here.

"I was told by Aine," a voice said behind her which had her peering over her shoulder to see him. Takemaru stood there in his clean garb, he had clearly taken time with his appearance before coming to console her; she despised him for that.

"And?" she whispered as she looked back out at the snow.

"There will be other children," he dismissed and she wanted to scream, but she heard his footsteps retreating then. Izayoi hated him, hated him. She hated everything about Takemaru now, and she would never permit him to put her through this pain again.

Slowly she stood as she rubbed a hand over where her child resided, never would she have another of Takemaru's children. Never. She wanted to cry, and with horror and relief she realized she wanted to weep into Tōga's arms and have him console her.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace...**

Sesshōmaru watched Rin as they walked into the stables, she shook out their umbrella and set it at the entrance. His human then shook out her very long hair and he reached out to tangle his claws in the ends of it. Rin chuckled.

"Ready to see A-Un, my lord?" she asked as she scooped him up.

He nodded.

"Rin! I thought we would find you here!" Fǔ Yáng announced as he appeared with Wu Min.

"A-Un is here," she pointed out as he fisted a hand in her hair.

"True, but we couldn't find you all day," Wu Min said which had him glaring at his mate then.

"I was with Jiu," she said cryptically. Sesshōmaru glared at her but she didn't reveal more. "We'll talk about it later."

"Empress Chang'e did ask where you were today for the embroidery circle," the monk said as they walked.

"I was not stabbing my fingers with needles," she replied.

"Later then," the monk sighed irritably as Rin set him down beside A-Un's stall. Sesshōmaru peered in at the dragon which was munching on hay.

"Shouldn't he have meat?" he asked Rin as he watched the two heads of the dragon.

"A-Un is a very rare and special kind of dragon, my lord, not only does he have two separate heads, but he also only eats plants," she explained.

"How do you know that!?" he asked her.

"I've known a dragon like A-Un before, for a very long time, he is my dearest companion after you," she answered crouching beside him as she stroked his hair. Sesshōmaru nodded as he looked back at the dragon.

"I want to go home Rin," he muttered softly once he heard the kitsune and the monk retreat a little.

"Hai, and we're going home, soon, I will be making the plans tonight," she murmured.

"Can I show you Tsuzuki Castle!?" he asked her.

"Of course! And you can show me all the secret places of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan," she promised and he nodded.

"Rin?"

"Hm?" she hummed.

"I do not like being Jūn Ān," he informed her. "And I will never take Ying Yue as a mate, and I hate my grandmother," he stated firmly.

Her fingers traced his ears as she nodded. "I'm not particularly fond of Jūn Ān either, he's a little bit of a brat."

"Hai," he agreed and smirked.

"Then again, so is my lord, all the time, and arrogant, and a know it all, and so bossy, oh so bossy," she giggled.

He smiled a bit.

"You do not have to grow up right this minute, despite what your grandmother thinks, Sesshōmaru-sama, you have all the time in the world to work it out for yourself," she promised as she traced her nose over his temple. His mother did that at times, he really liked that Rin was the one doing it as he scooted closer to her.


	79. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 21**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Rin was in the gardens, holding the umbrella as she looked down at the pearl pond. Jiu was busy with other tasks, Wu Min was with Sesshōmaru's teachings today, and she honestly did not know where Shippō was today.

"I know what you have taken mortal," a voice said behind her and she turned as she arched a brow at the onna.

"What have I taken?" she asked sagely. She had hidden the scroll with A-Un ultimately because the dragon didn't let anyone but her, Sesshōmaru, and Wu Min near him. He wasn't even fond of Shippō, or Fǔ Yáng; probably because the damn kitsune was keen on keeping a lie in place and the dragon was rather instinctively distrustful again any who lied. The dragon was probably where her lord got his distaste for liars.

"You're a mere mortal, what do you hope to accomplish?" Chang'e asked coming to stand beside her.

"I will accomplish much, hope is not much of a factor," she retorted. She didn't hope she could save her lord; she would do it, one way or another.

"You are an arrogant mortal," Chang'e sneered.

"As appose to an arrogant immortal?"

"I am a goddess!"

"From what you have told me you were a kami, but you are no more. Merely a human who stole the pills to immortality, making you an immortal, not a Kami anymore," she stated firmly. "As to what I will accomplish, I will do whatever I must to save my lord, you will not be able to stop me."

"You have obtained what you sought, Leave Jūn Ān and go, I will remove the guard so you may tonight, and take the human monk with you. But if you should take Jūn Ān, Tiāngǒu will hunt you down."

"You would assume I'd leave my lord behind?" Rin snorted.

"You are but a mere human, disloyal and dishonest by nature, if you attempt further corruption of my grandson the Imperial Prince Jūn Ān, then I will for Tiāngǒu to execute you for treason."

Rin moved faster than the immortal anticipated as she pinned the onna with her kaiken and glared at her.

"Know this, Chang'e, I am not your citizen, I would never claim such a dishonor, I am a member of the Shioku InuYōkai Clan, a member of the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack, I am my lord's Rin and I bow and submit to no one but Sesshōmaru-sama, who is Inu no Taishō, Son of Kimi-sama Guardian of Anoyo To no Saikai, Grandson of Shikoku-sama the Unifier of Shikoku InuYōkai Clan's Packs. Sesshōmaru-sama is Lord of the West, Alpha of the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack and Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, Slayer of Naraku, Killer of Jimmu of the Hyōnekozoku Clan, the Aristocratic Assassin, Destruction of Life, Forebearer of Bakusaiga, and Survivor and protector of Yomi no kuni. Do not claim me as a mortal of your Empire, I would sooner greet Izanami's realm a third time than be a citizen of yours." She warned sharply as she shoved the Empress away from her and sheathed her weapon. "If you insist upon keeping my lord prisoner here to be brainwashed and enslaved to your will then know there are consequences."

"Then know that if you attempt to take him, I will declare war," Chang'e stated firmly.

"Know we welcome war, and greet Death like an old lover, but I warn you, attempt to keep him and you will have to contend with Kimi-sama," she warned.

"I fear no wild Eastern Bitch," she sneered.

"Only fools think not to fear Kimi-sama in her best of moods, but all tremble in terror at her foul moods," Rin snorted as she walked through the rain.

"Leave tonight mortal!" Chang'e shouted furiously. "And leave my grandson!"

"If Sesshōmaru-sama desires to stay he is free to, but if not, he is free to do as he pleases," she stated dismissively. The arrogance of this immortal was unsurprising, but it was something she could use it against them.

Chang'e was presenting to her the best of opportunities to just take Sesshōmaru and run, and with the aid of Shippō she was certain that they could pull off a deception that even the best couldn't thwart when they dedicated themselves to their task. It did not take Rin long to reach hers and Sesshōmaru's quarters, and she was surprised to see Sōten and Shippō there.

"What the hell!?" she gasped as she leant on her door and stared at them. "Are you trying to kill the human!?" she demanded.

"Not particularly, we're fond of you," Sōten chuckled.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well, if everything is on schedule then you will have been told to leave tonight, because the guard is light, and to leave Sesshōmaru-sama, which we all know would never happen."

"What of it?"

"It's a trap," Sōten stated.

"I was aware," she agreed. But it was one that could work to advantage.

"Good, so then this next bit will be of no problem to you for what we are about to do," Shippō decided as he smiled maliciously.

"You will be needing this for when you go back down Honekui no Ido," Sōten said as she stood and held out her hand. Rin accepted the box reluctantly.

"What is it?"

"This is from the Yellow Emperor's personal collection, you will need it for when you go next," Sōten explained. Rin took it and started to open it. "And you will know for whom it is for."

"Do not open it until you are when you are meant to be," Shippō snapped as he slammed the lid before she could open it fully.

"Now, for our plan," Sōten smiled.

"You have a plan?"

"Hai, it's risky, but I think we'll pull it off, Wu Min was already informed of it," Sōten smiled.

"And when were you going to tell me this plan?" Rin asked dryly.

"When it fit in the timetable, we are under time constraints, Rin," Shippō chuckled. "Mikadzuki-sama is all wise and all knowing about the events to unfold, and some have to happen how they happen," he shrugged.

"That's maddeningly unhelpful." She grumbled.

"Ah, but you see it is law of time travelers and dimension hoppers, all in good time Rin."

"And who deemed that rule?" Rin asked dryly.

"Why Kagome herself!" Shippō snorted.

"I thought as much, did she mess up something?" Rin sighed.

"Do we start alphabetically or chronologically?" Sōten snorted.

"I thought as much," Rin sighed tiredly. "So what's the plan and what else have you been hiding from me?"

* * *

**Somewhere in Japan...**

Tōga watched as Kimi streaked past him for Jimmu's throat, her fangs exposed as she moved through the Hyōnekozoku's ranks. His mate's display of prowess and combat was exhilarating as he snapped at Jimmu's shoulders. Kimi hit the feline full center just as a bolt of ligtning hit her and sent her rolling to the side. She rolled to her feet and he lost her in the fray as he threw Jimmu over a cliff and shifted forms as he pulled his father's rival's fang; Sō'unga then.

"You stole my heir," he snarled as he stalked forward. Jimmu had shifted forms then to appear humanoid as he pulled one of his claws.

"Like you really care," Jimmu sneered.

Tōga pulled back his lips as he rushed forward, slashing, the powers clashed violently as Sō'unga pull thoughts and plans and started feeding them back to him.

"You pathetic feline!" he roared as he parried a blow and went in for the kill.

* * *

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Tiāngǒu walked the gardens in contemplation now. He had had the pup here for almost two moons and rarely had the pup been away from his mortal. Now though, he wondered about the pup. He had never seen the pup smile, or laugh, or express any emotion, and while the pup took instruction but did not seek to form pack bonds with any of the others around him. Tiāngǒu had heard from his granddaughter, Ying Yue that young Jūn Ān had a volatile temper, having reacted violently when she had declared their arrangement. It made it difficult for him to understand Jūn Ān.

Jūn Ān looked so much like Zhìháo that Tiāngǒu had half hoped his grandson would be more like Zhìháo. Zhìháo had been such a boisterous pup, loud, lively, temperamental, loving, and confident that he would be a brilliant Emperor. However, Zhìháo had heard the curse of their family, and had decided to run to the East, it had broken Tiāngǒu's heart. It had been hard knowing his favorite pup was so far off. Zhìháo had cut them out of his life, removed them from his world.

Tiāngǒu had heard exploits of his son's accomplishments, Alpha of a wild pack, mated to the wildest alpha bitch known in the East, and father of a beautiful pup.

It was heartbreaking because he desired nothing more than to have his pup back, to have his grandson here, it would make him so happy to have his pack whole again. Tiāngǒu paused when he saw a small streak of white and silver in his gardens. He arched a brow as he followed the pup, and saw Jūn Ān standing at the pond, something tightly clutched in his little claws and then the koi were surging to the surface.

"Jūn Ān," he greeted, and the pup turned his icy gaze upon Tiāngǒu. Briefly, Tiāngǒu wondered if the pup had received his mother's temperament and general personality, he had never actually met his son's mate.

"Emperor," the pup stated icily hiding his paws up in the sleeves.

"Might I have some of the bread, I enjoy feeding the koi as well," he said with a smile.

The pup hesitated but ultimately relented as he broke the bread and handed a part to Tiāngǒu.

"Do you mind," he gestured to the bench and the pup seemed reluctant. It was now that he thought that maybe the pup wasn't confident but rather shy and cautious, good qualities for sure, but not for a prince. "It has occurred to me that we have not truly spoken since you arrived here, Jūn Ān."

"Tell me something, Jūn Ān," he said the name carefully. He had but once said the name, and Chang'e had scorned it upon the announcement. "Are you happy?"

"Hai, Rin is here," he answered honestly.

"You care about the mortal very much then," he chuckled. "Jūn Ān, you do know she cannot live as long as you will."

"Hai, I know," he admitted. "Rin will die and be reincarnated in the cycle of life and I will find her again and again. She's mine."

"Are you happy here?" Tiāngǒu asked.

"No," Sesshōmaru answered.

"Why not?"

"I am not Imperial Prince Jūn Ān," he answered. "My name is Sesshōmaru-sama," he growled. "I will not remain prisoner here much longer."

"You think you're a prisoner?" Tiāngǒu asked.

"Hai, you stole me, have changed my name and force your will upon me, I am a prisoner," the pup stated as if it were an obvious fact. The delivery of such a declaration though had Tiāngǒu stunned though as he gaped at his grandson.

"That was not my intent."

"What was your intent?" the pup asked in a regal tone he had never heard before. Few, other than the Yellow Emperor himself, had ever dared to speak to Tiāngǒu thusly.

"I wanted to know my grandson."

"I am Sesshōmaru-sama, and I belong with the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan."

"Were you happy there?" Tiāngǒu asked.

"Hai," he answered swiftly. "It is where I belong."

The answer broke his heart and he sighed as he looked at the solemn pup beside him. It was not what he was hoping for.

"But here you are a prince," he pointed out.

"Jūn Ān is required to be weak, I am not weak," he hissed.

"You think to be a prince is to be weak."

"Hai."

"Then you will find there is much to learn about being alpha," he started.

"Alphas are strong," Sesshōmaru cut off. "They defend their territory and their people, they give strength to those who do not possess it, they give back to their people in times in need, they give kindness where it is due, and justice where it is lost. You are not an alpha, you are an Emperor, and I do not want to be a Prince if it should mean I do nothing but sit in lessons to learn nothing but politics. Politics is not leading or being an alpha," he stated firmly

"But if you take no council then you can not connect to your people," he started.

"Take wise council, not greedy council," Sesshōmaru cut off. "Politics is not a game, you toy with lives, do not be so foolish as to trust those with silver tongues. My mother said that. And I will go home now."

Tiāngǒu was too stunned to retort as Sesshōmaru walked off.

"Sesshōmaru-sama," he called to his grandson. The pup stopped to glare at him. "Be careful and stay close to your mortal."

The pup said nothing as he walked off. Tiāngǒu sighed, tonight Chang'e would aim to kill the mortal in her escape, he would have to see to it that both the mortal and his grandson escaped unscathed. Sesshōmaru did not belong here, he could see that. The pup would one day be a great alpha but he would never submit to being Jūn Ān, and Tiāngǒu didn't think that was necessarily a bad thing.

* * *

Rin looked at the pack Sōten had handed her and looked up at Shippō both.

"Are you certain that you want to do this?" she asked dryly.

"Rin, you're… it isn't a matter of want, you and Sesshōmaru and Wu Min need to leave. You get to Bokusenō and you'll know where to go from there. Wu Min though will go where he needs to, I should have never dragged him into this." Shippō admitted. "He just…"

"He looks like Miroku, and with that hand…" she snorted.

"Perhaps a reincarnation," he chuckled.

"That never learned his lesson," Sōten chuckled. "We want to do this Rin, this way, no matter the cost."

"It's just, you both are so dear to me, I don't…"

"This is our choice," Shippō reiterated. "If we can prevent what happened where we are from her, then it is worth the price. And we are not your Shippō and Sōten, just as you are not our Rin."

"It doesn't mean that you are less," she started.

"We know Rin, but like you we chose this, and we have faith in Mikadzuki-sama's foresight."

"Very well," she nodded.

"A-Un will fly you straight and true, just make it Bokusenō," Shippō reiterated.

"My lord will be pleased to meet Bokusenō again."

"Bokusenō-dono is a most wise and loyal follower of Sesshōmaru-sama, it would do him well to have such sage council this young," Sōten agreed.

"You will want to find Kimi-sama, evade Tōga at all costs Rin," Shippō warned.

"Very well." She nodded.

* * *

**Year 1309...**

**Anoyo To no Sakai, Japan...**

"So you made it past Gozu and Mezu," a voice drawled out lazily.

"Heh, that was easy!" Tōga snorted as he looked about the rocky ruins of mountains. There were skeletons of daiyōkai scattered about, massive reptilian birds fluttering about too. There was a small boy standing on the tops of some boulders and his eyes narrowed, the yōkai's eyes were completely black despite the human appearance.

"No one but those serving my mistress have made it here," the daiyōkai appeared beside the shorter yōkai.

"I come seeing the one known as Shishinki."

"That would be I," the daiyōkai said, his light violet hair ruffled in the breeze, and the daiyōkai appeared dressed in ostentatious feathers with leather armor. There was a tall staff in his hand, with a strange gold symbol atop it.

"I've come to challenge you," Tōga stated as he drew Tenseiga.

"I see, and you are?" Shishinki asked arrogantly. The lackadaisical attitude was enough to have Tōga grinding his fangs. Sesshōmaru's indifference was an annoyance, but this daiyōkai's absolute lackadaisical attitude about the challenge was beyond infuriating though. Tōga was irked this daiyōkai didn't see him as the threat he was.

"I am Tōga, Inu no Taishō of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, and I have come challenge you for Meidō Zangetsuha," he declared.

"Oh?" the daiyōkai yawned. "You have?"

"I have," he smirked.

"Very well, come and take it if you can!" Shishinki welcomed menacingly.

* * *

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Kimi looked up from her book when her son walked into her gardens.

"I see you've returned," she greeted as she shut her book.

"Ryūkotsuse's terms of surrender," he stated handing it to her. "Where is otō-sama?" he asked.

"Tōga had gone to forge the ultimate weapon," she answered as she read over Ryūkotsuse's terms of surrender and snorted at the demands. "I will have a response for this tonight," she stated.

"I am not a messenger," he stated firmly.

"I am aware, my son," she stated. "However, any normal member of this pack will perish against Ryūkotsuse and I would rather not have to clean up that mess."

"Send Kochi," he stated.

"Your cousin is utterly useless in these matters, spineless weakling. No, I will send you, you are to be the next Inu no Taishō, and it is only fitting it be you to deliver our terms."

He did not respond to that as he left her. She chuckled as she looked over the terms again. Yes, this was a futile offer, it would only lead to true war, and she was not eager at the thought, but she would not turn it away. If Ryūkotsuse wanted a war then she was certain her mate was more than happy to provide it.

"My lady," a voice called.

"Hai?" she turned to look at one of Tōga's courtesans.

"Hyeon-ju needs to speak to you," the courtesan stated.

"About?"

"She is with child, my lady," the courtesan answered. "It is not Tōga-sama's."

Kimi rose then and followed the other bitch through the halls of her castle.


	80. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 22**

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

She stared at her grandson in awe, he had grown up so much and though he did look like Zhìháo. No, clearly Jūn Ān had grown up to look like whoever had mothered him, but he was a stunning creature all the same. She was in simple awe of the sight of him.

However, the other pup looked like a spitting image of Zhìháo. The way his nose, his mouth, even his ears and brow were all Zhìháo's. Chang'e did not know what to make of this as she stared between the brothers. Jūn Ān was still the more powerful of the two, but the halfling was also powerful despite the human blood weakening him.

"Zhìháo did not have any other children," she said as she stepped towards the other pup. The halfling immediately flattened his ears and bore his fangs as a sign of aggression. "He would never have lain with a human," she hissed finally.

"Well he did. Now what the fuck are we doing here Sesshōmaru!?" the halfling demanded.

"You speak to Imperial Prince Jūn Ān and you will have respect for him!" she commanded. Now the halfling's ears perked up as he lifted a brow.

"The fuck I will!" the halfling bellowed.

"Enough, InuYasha," Jūn Ān cut off icily. "I am here on behalf of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, by word of Kimi-sama herself and as Inu no Taishō, I am here to present to you Tōga's heir, InuYasha. Should you pursue naming me heir, know you defy Tōga's final wishes."

"He would not name a halfling an heir!" Chang'e shouted.

* * *

Sesshōmaru was rather pleased at the displeasure his grandmother was expressing and the shock of Princess Ying Yue's expression as well as all the other useless soldiers here gawking. InuYasha was doing his part to look irritated and indifferent, though Sesshōmaru supposed that InuYasha would be irritated with this. No matter what he knew that InuYasha would not be taking his birthright as Tōga's heir. Sesshōmaru wasn't so much a fool to think his brother would claim it, so it would still fall to him in time, but it was also safe to assume that this revelation would distract Chang'e enough for him to seek the information he needed about Magatsuhi's curse and the information on Honekui no Ido.

"He was bequeathed Tetsusaiga," Sesshōmaru stated simply.

"That does not make me his heir!" InuYasha bellowed.

"Silence InuYasha," he snapped, his brother submitted involuntarily at that as he growled and grumbled in discontent about this. "Tōga named InuYasha heir in his stead for his lands and titles, bequeathing InuYasha with his strength and his fang, as well as his lands and titles," Sesshōmaru said and watched Chang'e pale.

"Wait! That'd mean!" InuYasha started. "I am not going to be Inu no Taishō!"

"That is my mother's father's title, it is not yours InuYasha," Sesshōmaru dismissed. Shikoku had selected Tōga as his successor for the title, but the title would remain with Kimi's bloodline. Sesshōmaru's titles and inheritance was all his mother's, though he knew that wasn't entirely true. His father had technically named him an heir for the West, but Sesshōmaru had never really looked at what his father bequeathed him after the disappointment over receiving Tenseiga and losing his mate because of his father. InuYasha would never be an acceptable heir, not because he was a hanyō but because he was a halfwit, Sesshōmaru accepted that in time he would rule over both the West and the East, even if he had no desire to be handed his titles, it would be his responsibility in the end, regardless of desires. "However," he drawled out. "Give me the information about Honekui no Ido and I will relieve you of such a halfwit being the heir and take the titles as Lord of the West," he offered.

He felt InuYasha shift then and Sesshōmaru watched Chang'e carefully.

"Honekui no Ido?" she rolled over her tongue carefully.

"The Bone Eater's Well," he countered icily.

Sesshōmaru watched her eyes widen and he knew he had her interests. He knew that escaping Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace would be the difficult part of this, but she would hand him what she wanted in anticipation for receiving what she wanted.

"You will receive that information after the coronation," she stated firmly.

He growled and was satisfied to see her flinch violently as she took a step back.

"You will accept your titles before your people and renounce your claims in the East," she continued. "Or you will never discover what you want to know."

* * *

InuYasha was fairly certain this onna was crazier than anyone he had run into in his life! She just looked crazy! He wouldn't want to be heir to this dump even if it was the last refuge in all the realms.

"Very well," Sesshōmaru stated and stalked past her, InuYasha followed.

"You know giving her what she wants isn't a good idea," InuYasha hissed.

"I possess this land's wealth as well as the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan's we will have numbers to prevent any uprising, laying claim to this birthright as well as my mother's is a way to increase power. Also providing us access to the most spiritual and mystic information on how to handle Magatsuhi," he stated as they walked.

"You will never be able to leave here if you accept this," InuYasha stated, he could see the guards crowding them.

"That is why we have A-Un," Sesshōmaru stated but didn't elaborate.

"I really hate being in this mess with you," InuYasha hissed.

"I did not request your company," Sesshōmaru countered as they wound their way to what were obviously old quarters. The maids appeared to scatter in a fit of fluttering panic.

"Cousin," a voice greeted and InuYasha looked up to see a stunning inuyōkai walking towards Sesshōmaru. It was that Ying Yue girl. "I will be taking you and your half-brother to your new quarters, by Imperial Empress Chang'e's command, this way please," she gestured.

"I will remain in Rin and I's old quarters," Sesshōmaru cut off turning to resume his walk in the direction he had been going.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Rin woke in the middle of the night and looked around her quarters before she slid off her bed. She was already dressed in hakama and had on a heavy cloak. Sesshōmaru's eyes snapped open the moment she was off the bed. Pressing her finger to her lips she twisted her hair up into a knot, stabbing it with her hair pin before she grabbed the kaiken and Bakusaiga. Sesshōmaru was off the bed, grabbing his own cloak as they both slipped from her room.

Years of living with yōkai, and years living in the wild had Rin's silence almost deafening as they moved out into the palace. The night was peaceful, the rain was unnervingly light; more a mist than rain, and the guards were walking a scheduled route.

"It's a trap," Sesshōmaru hissed to her.

"No doubt but this is our only shot," she murmured and they both hurried through Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace for the stables. They were lucky or orchestrated not to run into any of the guards. A-Un's head lifted when they entered.

"Go prepare the saddlebags," she ordered as she grabbed the saddle she knew would fit A-Un. The dragon watched her carefully. Until this moment she had not attempted to ride, or saddle A-Un, instead she had worked on forming a bond with her old friend. Now though, now would be a test to his trust as she quickly worked. Sesshōmaru appeared with bridals which had the dragon growling a bit at her and him.

"It's alright, old friend," she murmured. "I need your help, Sesshōmaru-sama and I need your help," she whispered gently as she ran her fingers over the mane. The dragon growled a bit but she and Sesshōmaru got the bridles on before she tightened them and righted them to be one loop for control. In this case she felt one bridal control was needed, though she did know how to fly A-Un with two; she had learnt that way. Picking up Sesshōmaru she put the pup on the saddle before the stables were opened and she drew both the kaiken and Bakusaiga.

"How unfortunate," Chang'e's voice drawled as she appeared in the dim light of the lanterns. "You dare to try to kidnap Imperial Prince Jūn Ān! Kill her! Protect my grandson!"

Light lashed out before her and had the guard halting as Rin moved. She was swift as she rushed the startled guard, cutting them down swiftly and with ease, brutal practice and training kicking in. The blood was warm, the mist was cold, each move was efficient and she felt as if she were protected, as if all her senses were enhanced as she moved. Block, strike, slash, stab, twist, kick, stomp, duck, jump, it was all automatic. There was a roar as the guards screamed and a blast of energy tore apart the stables and Rin saw A-Un barrelling towards her. Chang'e's eyes were wide as Rin ran for A-Un, catching her friend's saddle as she swung up behind Sesshōmaru and they took to the skies.

"You will not escape with my grandson!" Chang'e shouted and Rin looked in time to see a pulse of power coming from the mortal, suddenly there was a streak of lightning past her head before Sōten appeared with a violent clap of thunder.

"Protect Sesshōmaru-sama!" Sōten shouted.

Rin spurred A-Un into action as they raced into the skies.

"What are they doing Rin!" Sesshōmaru demanded as he tried to crawl over her.

"What needs to be done so we can survive," she whispered not daring to look back as they flew into the storm. There was power in the storm, A-Un growled and she urged him forward as she kept a tight arm around Sesshōmaru. She felt rather like prey right now, she didn't know why but all the hairs on her body seemed to be standing at attention. There was a shift in the darkness and she nearly screamed when a force knocked them out of the skies and she saw the glowing red eyes of an Inu Daiyōkai as the beast slammed into the ground, she rolled off A-Un, landing hard. The dragon snarled at the landing, his thick body curving around her and Sesshōmaru as he bore teeth. Sesshōmaru's power and control were leaking as she felt his daiyōkai pressure building for a release. This wasn't a mere shift in forms, she thought hazily as she watched the pup, it was a shift in power.

Rin's blurry vision saw a massive black inu daiyōkai walk out of the spirit world's forest then, eyes red as blood, massive fangs and claws that were more like talons.

Rolling to her stomach she pushed herself up to her knees.

"Tiāngǒu," Sesshōmaru snarled in a voice far too cold and violent for any pup. The pup shifted, bones cracking loudly as fangs grew, the jaw broke, disdending as his nose lengthened and his golden eyes bled red like the daiyōkai's before him. Rin watched the pup, who's transformations had been painless until that moment, seemed to break his body as parts and forms realigned. There a pulse of violent light and she knew that her lord's power was growing now as he streaked into the skies as nothing more than a wild ball of light.

This was her lord, she thought humorlessly before he came slamming into the earth, levelling the surrounding forest as a massive white inu, a pup no doubt. No where near the size she had seen him shift to be as a girl or when she was from, but his size was impressive all the same as he crouched over her and A-Un.

Tiāngǒu snarled, and the venom and poison of her lord drip from his jaws.

"You should have just let us leave," Rin murmured before her lord streaked past her as nothing more than a white blur.

* * *

Tiāngǒu was massive, twice the size of his father, but every instinct within Sesshōmaru had snapped the moment Rin had hit the ground and was threatened. Everything in him had stopped seeing her as protection and to be protected. The power which had flooded his body from this shift had been startling, he was surprised at how much shifting forms had hurt, never before had it hurt to claim his true form, but now it did.

The black inu seemed startled for some reason and Sesshōmaru rushed him, smaller he might be, for he would never stop growing in his true form, but he would win! Milk teeth dripped his venom and poison, as his claws tore through the earth; he went for Tiāngǒu's throat as he snarled menacingly and leapt. The older dog was startled, but tried to block with a paw, Sesshōmaru grabbed that and bit as hard as he could. The massive diayokai roared with pain and shoved him back. Rolling fast he was on his feet again and racing for the legs of the massive inu; if he couldn't get the throat he'd bring his grandfather down by the legs.

* * *

It burned! Tiāngǒu howled in agony as it felt like his leg was on fire, and he could feel it melting, it felt like lightning and swords were slashing through his foreleg. Instinct begged him to cut or chew off the infected limb, but the blinding pain made it impossible to focus. There was suddenly a white streak coming for his throat which had him weakly trying to bat his grandson away.

"Sesshōmaru-sama!" a voice screamed just before he felt his forms shifting and collapsing.

The massive pup stopped and turned.

"We need to go my lord!"

That was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

Sesshōmaru shifted forms, grabbing Rin's hand as A-Un took to the skies again and they raced forward. He looked back to see his grandfather curled up weakly and the palace engulfed in green fire as well as lightning. Rin's arm clutched him tighter as she urged A-Un onwards.

"Rin?"

"Hai…?" she shivered violently as the rain pelted them.

"Are you scared of me?"

"Never, my lord, never," she promised.

He didn't respond to that as he pressed himself more securely to his human and tried to keep her warm as they pressed through the storm. Sesshōmaru had been scared of himself, that power, it was so much, too much, and yet the rush of it was so intoxicating, but painful. He curled his claws into the material Rin wore and shivered with her a bit. Was that his true form's power? He didn't know if he'd ever be ready for that kind of power, it was so exhilarating and so painful.

"It hurt a lot," he murmured.

"It's a reminder, my lord," she answered.

"Of what?"

"To be kind," she answered. "You will possess the greatest power of any daiyōkai, ever, the pain of that is to remind you to be kind, to have mercy, to be patient, to think of all options before resorting to your power."

"Does it always hurt?"

"According to my lord, hai, it does, but you grow used to it," she answered softly.

He nodded as he nuzzled against her chest again and listened to her steady heart as they raced through the storm. He just wanted to go home. They had escaped but until he was in the East again, he merely desired to keep moving to get home again. He did not want to be here again.

* * *

**Somewhere in Japan...**

Kimi stood over Jimmu then, the Panther King quivered under her claws as her eyes bled red and her lips pulled back to reveal her fangs. She would destroy this feline if he did not tell her where her pup had been taken. Over two moons of battling this feline and she was feeling particularly murderous.

It would not matter if she obliterated the Hyōnekozoku Clan's leader, their self-proclaimed King, she would do it if she did not receive the answers she desired.

"Where is my son," she growled.

"In the West," Jimmu gasped as she tightened her claws, but he smiled still. She wanted to tear those horns off his throat and shove them down his throat before she tore out his innards and made him watch as she melted them into nothing but goo.

"Where!?" she snarled.

"You should tell her Tōga, or should I say Zhìháo?" he gasped.

She couldn't react before her mate growled and Jimmu fell dead from her claws, the kits screamed then as the Panther King gasped for life, with a gaping hole where his heart had resided. Tōga's claws were bloody as they held the heart.

"Never call me by that," he snarled and she let Jimmu drop dead then as she left with Tōga.

"If he is in the West then we will need to prepare for war with the West," Tōga stated.

"Why will you not ask your sires for him back?" she demanded.

"Because they would never dare to so something like that!" he snapped. "Prepare for war!"

Kimi glared at him as he stalked off, the inuyōkai moving for him. She wanted to skewer him for putting their pup in this situation, she wanted to throttle him too because this was a part of his life that he had promised her would never come back to haunt them. Now it appeared her mate was a liar. She wanted so badly to rip him to shreds for this.


	81. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 23**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Spirit Wilds of China...**

"Shit!" Rin hissed.

"Nani?" the pup asked as they continued flying.

"We forgot to rescue Wu Min," she muttered sourly. She knew she shouldn't have left in such a hurry, but it had felt important they leave that night. Good Kami she hoped she didn't have to go back for the fool, she didn't know though because she didn't know his ties to Miroku. Sesshōmaru grumbled a bit, shifting as he secured himself and she continued guiding A-Un to where they needed to go. She ached, and was shivering, but the dragon never let up on the speeds they flew.

* * *

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace...**

Shippō stood in the ruination of the courtyard of Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, his mate at his back and the monk at his side.

"You were supposed to go with Rin!" he seethed to his oji-san's ancestor.

"Seemed like you two needed me more," the monk chuckled and Shippō growled. Sōten moved through the ranks, fire and ruins like lightning as her power cackled, while his own power rippled outwards with massive waves of kitsunebi as his own tricks destroyed what remained of the forces his mate didn't kill.

"If you remain here, monk, you will die," he stated firmly, intercepting a spear in his claws to glare at the spirit who had thrown it.

"There's worse ways to go," Wu Min chuckled.

"Sōten!" he shouted.

"On it!" she responded, and she appeared in a stroke of power as she intercepted the monk and disappeared in a heavy crack of thunder, lightning racing through the storm.

"Your mate has abandoned you," one of the spirits snarled.

"Not even close," he promised icily as he felt his own power surge outwards and a roar tore through him as he set the place ablaze and followed Rin and his mate. Not even rain could drown the smell of burnt flesh from the air.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Tsuzuki Castle, Shikoku, Japan...**

Kagome found Kimi-sama a few nights after InuYasha and Miroku had left with Sesshōmaru. The Shikoku InuYōkai ruler had been either evading the people of Edo or she had been busy, and Kagome didn't know which it was with Sesshōmaru's mother. The daiyōkai was in a garden though, lounging on a twisted tree over a coy pond as she smoked a pipe, the elegance and lackadaisical indifference the alpha daiyōkai displayed was more infuriating and difficult to understand than Sesshōmaru's icy demeanor.

"Ah, miko," the daiyōkai said looking at her with somber amber eyes which disarmed Kagome.

"Gomen for intruding," she yawned as she bounced the pup on her front gently. "Katsurō prefers sleeping if he's moving."

"I remember those days," Kimi said with a smile of her own. "If you will, you are human, I am not, I am more equipped for the long hours and you look about to collapse miko."

Kagome couldn't even fight the daiyōkai as she collected Katsurō from the sling. Now Kagome only had Nobuyuki on her back, sound asleep.

"My lady? I was wondering if I could ask you something," Kagome yawned.

"About what?" Kimi asked as she expertly started bouncing and swaying for Katsurō.

"Rin," she answered.

"Ah, and what about my protégée do you desire to know?" Kimi asked her.

"Your protégée!?" she sputtered.

"Hai, only intelligent human I've encountered," she chuckled.

"Why would you and Sesshōmaru-sama take Rin, a human, in?" she demanded. It was now a curiosity on her now, between what she had seen for Rin and Sesshōmaru's private quarters, and the reverence with which Rin seemed to be spoken with.

"Rin has always been Sesshōmaru's lady," Kimi stated. "We did not elect to take her in, she's always belonged. Electing to share her with you and your village was at an evaluation of needs. Humans possess needs and information about humans yōkai do not possess. When my son brough Rin here as a child we both sat down to discuss what would be needed to raise her effectively.

"We do not know how her body works, for breeding or growth standards, so I informed my son it would be important she meet and learn about humans. There were also differences in what she could eat, what herbs she could use, what active limitations she could handle, it was important that we understand how different she was from us. It was clear Rin had been raised amongst yōkai, but my limited knowledge of humans made it undesirable for us to blindly wade into raising the human pup. Raising her was the most important task ever placed upon our Pack and our Clan, she was not merely the future lady, but she was an abuse survivor and we would not be inflicting that upon her," she explained.

"Rin was neglected by humans, but I don't think she was…" Kagome trailed off as she thought about it. Rin's fear of humans was something she had never understood, the girl would sooner trust the yōkai than any stranger. According to InuYasha it had taken her years to even feel comfortable in Edo, and she made herself scarce whenever there were visitors.

"Mmm, it seems you are not as all knowing about Rin as you think," Kimi chuckled. "Rin is the most resolute human anyone has ever met, her resolve and determination are unparalleled. But she was a survivor of horrific abuse, I do believe this is why she and Sesshōmaru connected so thoroughly, survivors the pair of them," she murmured as she traced Katsurō's cheek. "Rin was always one of us. From the very first moment she met Sesshōmaru, the first moment she crossed blades with Tiāngǒu, defied Chang'e, attempted to kill toga, defended my son from numerous threats. Rin has repeatedly proven herself more than worthy of being Lady of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan as well as my Pack.

"I never offered to care for the human, miko, the human was a member of this Pack well before her birth, and as a member of my Pack she is afforded all the rights, liberties, education, wealth and prestige of her rank and status within my Pack. But the foolish girl has never desired anything other than my son, and that is why she is welcomed."

"She's a child," Kagome pointed out.

"When I met Rin, she had threatened to disembowel Tōga, she had a kaiken to his throat and Bakuseiga, and she was a fully grown onna, no mere pup," Kimi chuckled. "I have enjoyed witnessing the pup grow into the onna she was, but realize that the same well which brought you to this era, it took Rin to many other eras, I am certain that the young onna I knew came from this era."

"But you allowed your son to tie the fate of a pup to him."

"I could argue that my pup, for he was once a pup, had his fate tied to a fully grown onna," Kimi countered. "Time is a fickle thing here; their fates were bound long before InuYasha's was to you or the other miko before your existence thought of."

"And you just… accept that!?" she hissed in disgust.

Kimi took a deep breath and looked tiredly at her; for the first time the daiyōkai displayed none of her bravado or façade. "My father, Shikoku-sama, believes that Sesshōmaru and Rin's fates were tied since before they were alive. Tied together in their previous lives. Permitting them to be together, it was never a choice, they were always together. In what capacity is up to them. I merely permitted Rin to live with humans because there were things only humans could teach her."

Kagome stared dumbly at the woman and closed her eyes, she wanted to hate this world for what it did to children and women.

"Understand this, miko, Sesshōmaru loves Rin, Rin loves Sesshōmaru, in the many forms of love that there are in life, but Sesshōmaru would never pressure Rin into anything that she was not ready for," Kimi stated. "And that is all you need to know."

"My lady," Shiori appeared then.

"Hai, Shiori?"

"The Pack deligates have arrived."

"I see, I will greet them," she said tiredly. Kagome was shocked at how weary Kimi seemed as she passed Katsurō back to her before she swept out of the gardens. Shiori bowed to Kimi as she walked out and Kagome sighed.

"May I be of assistance?" Shiori asked walking over.

"Oh, hai, please," Kagome whispered. Shiori carefully took Katsurō from her arm then and smiled.

"He's very handsome," Shiori remarked.

"He is," Kagome chuckled. "Shiori, why are you here?"

"I am a ward or Sesshōmaru-sama's as was the wish of my father," she explained.

"Nani?"

"Hai, my father, Tsukuyomaru-sama, was dear friends with Sesshōmaru-sama, at the time of his demise he wished for Sesshōmaru-sama to take care of my mother and I."

"He obviously didn't," Kagome muttered.

"Hai, he did, when he knew what had happened and heard of my mother and I he sought us out," Shiori murmured softly. "He could not aid my mother, though he saw to her comforts before her death, afterwards, he introduced me to Rin and told me he would take me to a safe home. He did, he brought me to Tsuzuki Castle before the death of Naraku."

"Before!? But we left you safe in the village!"

"Hanyō are never safe, and hanyō of daiyōkai offspring are less safe than normal hanyō," Shiori explained bitterly. "Sesshōmaru-sama and Rin were kind enough to offer me a home and refuge though, and Kimi-sama has been most enthusiastic seeing to my education."

"What happened to your mother, Shiori?" Kagome asked softly.

"She died," Shiori answered. "Infected wound, she received it when we were escaping our village. Sesshōmaru-sama said it was from dirty tools, mostly likely the fishing hook, he saw to her comfort at the end, and laid her to rest here, then he brought my Clan to heel until I am ready to assume leadership."

"He just did that for you?"

"Hai, it was my father's wishes," Shiori explained. "I am most grateful for everything they have done for me and continue to do for me. Sesshōmaru-sama is a patient teacher."

Kagome just sat there stunned. She hadn't thought about the fate of Shiori after they had left the village, she hadn't thought about the continued hardships of a hanyō. She was shocked to learn that Sesshōmaru had been the one to step up, and more startled to learn that Sesshōmaru had once had friends. Though she didn't know if that would be the exact relationship, he possessed with Tsukuyomaru.

It appeared the yōkai world and yōkai society was far more complex than the simple yōkai slain. It was startling to think Sesshōmaru's title wasn't just a self-important title really. When she had first met Sesshōmaru and InuYasha she had thought him a bit self-important, the type to build up his image, and though Myōga said that the Inu no Taishō was real Kagome had not met any formally organized yōkai outside of Kōga's pack or the Hyakkikoumori, and even then it was all very savage and more barbaric than any culture or civilization she knew and studied in school. Kagome would admit that if she had gone to University she would have been tempted to study anthropology simply to see if she could find her yōkai companions.

"Sesshōmaru-sama is a good man by human standards, and a great one by yōkai standards," Shiori murmured softly. "You do not know this because you never wished to truly know it. My lord is not an evil uncaring monster, Kagome, he's rather… thoughtful, in his own way, and he loves Rin very much, he would never do anything to hurt her or unseemly or even against her interests or her will," Shiori stated. "I will help you put your pups to bed, then I must attend to my studies or the entertaining of the other Pack's bitches."

"You mentioned guests earlier," Kagome said.

"Hai, the Shikoku Clan's Packs are sending their most eligible bitches to Kimi-sama," she stated.

"Whyever would they do that?"

"They hope to be a part of my lord's harem," she answered.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Spirit Wilds of China...**

They landed somewhere in the wilds and Rin slid off A-Un on shaky knees.

"Rin?" Sesshōmaru called for her which had her looking at the worried pup.

"I'm fine, just catching my breath," she said. Her body ached a bit from when she had hit the ground hard, and now was feeling every bruise and pain, not to mention her head felt like it was rattling a little. "Hazard of being human, I'm a bit more fragile," she sighed.

"I know," he muttered as he slid down to the ground beside her.

"We'll rest for the night, then A-Un will fly us home tomorrow, though I think it'll be a few days flight, I'll do some hunting in the morning before we leave," she muttered. Though she had packed supplies for herself; fruits, nuts and things that wouldn't spoil for a human, but a daiyōkai pup she'd need meet. He'd eat it all no doubt, rather swiftly.

"I…"

"You're a daiyōkai pup, my lord, I'm not going to chance a few days of no food for a growing pup," she chuckled. "We'll have food for you for the flight, and when we return home we'll go for a real hunt," she decided.

"Where are we going to go?" he asked her.

"First, I'm going to go introduce you to an old friend, or new friend?, a friend of ours and he'll advise us on what to do from there," she murmured. Rin didn't know how to go about returning Sesshōmaru to his Clan or Pack, and especially not to his parents. She also knew that Tōga would not take too kindly to a human returning Sesshōmaru. Of that she was most certain. Kimi probably wouldn't care more or less on who returned Sesshōmaru so long as he was returned, but it was Tōga who would probably not take too kindly to her presence.

It was still difficult to think Tōga didn't like humans given his reputation and deep love of Izayoi and his planning for InuYasha. No matter, she could work around Tōga as needed.

"For now, we rest," Rin decided as she sunk to the ground. A-Un collapsed behind her and she chuckled as her dragon friend wrapped around her while his inner fire warmed and dried her from the storm they had flown through. Sesshōmaru slid down beside her and crawled into her lap.

"Humans are fragile and die from being wet," he declared.

"Not quite, my lord, but I won't say no to the warmth," she chuckled as she draped her arms around him. He pulled out the scroll she had hidden in her pack, the one they had worked so hard to steal.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"Well, I'm on a mission for my lord, this is to help me, and it will help me understand this," she said tugging on the pearl.

"Your lord?"

"Hai, my lord," she nodded as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Will I meet this lord?" he asked.

"I think you'll come to know him far better than I ever will," she chuckled breathlessly. He nodded as he pressed his nose under her chin, and she closed her eyes. He was safe, and kami the relief of that had her tightening her arms around him. There was a pulsing against her chest, but she ignored it in favor for relishing in knowing she had her lord safe and sound with her.

Sesshōmaru-sama in her time was not the cuddly sort, he had tolerated it a lot when she was a pup, but there was only so much he could take. Rather like any inu he valued his personal space. She also feared he was adverse to touch as a whole for reasons she didn't know, this pup though was not adverse to touch yet and was rather happy to cuddle. So she would cherish this.

"Rin?"

"Hai, my lord?" she asked with a tired yawn.

"Are you going to leave me?" he whispered.

"Nani?"

"Everyone does," he muttered.

"Oh no," she sighed. "Sesshōmaru-sama," she tilted his chin up so they could see the other. "I will not always be here with you in your present, but I am always here," she tapped his heart. "Always. And no matter when we are, you can be assured I am with you even when I am far, far away."

"Why do you have to go?" he asked her as he looked at her fingers resting on his heart.

"Because my lord would do this for me, so I must for him, but I'm always yours," she smiled.

"Always?" he asked as he eyed her rather skeptically.

"Forever, I'm yours forever," she smiled honestly. "No matter what lifetime, no matter what chaos is happening, I'm yours."

"Then why do you serve your lord?"

"You'll understand when you're older, much, much older," she promised with a wink. "Now let us get some rest, Kami knows we will need it," she sighed rather tiredly.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Who are you going to meet when we get home?"

"My lord's friend and advisor, he's very wise, Sesshōmaru-sama, you will find his council invaluable," she murmured.

"Oh."

"He's a Magnolia tree yōkai," she murmured. "His name is Bokusenō."

"A tree!?" he whined.

"Hai, but you will be respectful meeting him," she warned sharply.

"Hai Rin," he grumbled.

"Good boy," she chuckled. "Now rest, tomorrow we hunt and leave."

Sesshōmaru nodded as he modeled himself to lay atop her, with his head tucked under her chin. She sighed as she leaned against A-Un, who was wonderfully warm and let her eyes flutter shut. Tomorrow she would have to run for her life again with her lord, but she could not find pain or fault in that. And soon she would see her old friend again, Kami knew she missed Bokusenō, his council for her task would be most welcomed.

Also this was a chance to introduce Sesshōmaru-sama to a trustworthy advisor he could rely on as he grew up because Kami knew Tōtōsai and Myōga were utterly useless to Sesshōmaru. They only served InuYasha and Tōga; and between the two of them they didn't share a single ounce of common sense. They were the blind leading the blind really, she was surprised they hadn't trapped InuYasha in an endless war.


	82. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 24**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Somewhere near Akita, Japan...**

A few days of hard flying on A-Un and Rin was at her wits end with entertaining Sesshōmaru. The pup was not happy about this, at least not until she saw the western shores coming into sight. She wanted to weep for joy at the sight of the familiar shoreline. Having travelled all over Japan with her lord as a child she was more than familiar with the sights of her homeland, he had made her memorize a great many.

"Look my lord," she whispered into the sleeping pup's ear. Sesshōmaru grumbled as he shifted on her lap. In the autumn's mist it would've been easy to miss, but this was the north eastern shore, she smiled. They were near Hokkaido InuYōkai Clan and Akita InuYōkai Clan territories, thank the kami, if she could make it to them then she would be able to find a way to the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan. This was good!

Sesshōmaru was suddenly fully awake, hoisting himself up between A-Un's heads. She gripped his mokomoko firmly. They were both wet and miserable, no need to make it worse by getting a swim in the ocean.

"Rin!?" he called out.

"Hm?" she hummed.

"Where are we?"

"If we are where I think we are then we are north, near the Hokkaido or Akita territories," she called to him. She was hoping they were closer to the Akita territories rather than the Hokkaido; she was a bit more familiar with the Akita history than the Hokkaido.

The Akita were one of the Shikoku's closest allies and their founding Alpha of the Clan was still in charge. Odate-sama was a dear friend of Kimi-sama's, and a close ally. She hoped that that was still true, because she did not know who the Alpha of the Hokkaido Clan was right at this moment.

"Who is Bokusenō?" he asked her again.

"Well, he's a trusted advisor of my lord, he's nearer the to the east than the west, but he is in the north."

"Why do you need him?" Sesshōmaru asked.

"I need him to help me decipher what Chang'e's scroll means," Rin explained.

"I can do that," he protested.

"Hai, you could, but I think we need someone who truly understands what the scroll says, not just the hanji written," she explained.

"Oh."

"It's not that I do not believe you couldn't do this, it's a matter of I think that this is something you will learn, in time, not now," she mused. "I have the utmost confidence that you will sort this out," she promised.

He nodded determinedly which had her smiling. Slowly A-Un started his decent which had her holding onto Sesshōmaru a bit tighter. Eventully they landed on the lightly snowed in shores of their homeland which had her taking a deep breath as she swung off A-Un, holding the reigns and Sesshōmaru followed suit. The late autumn was turning to winter, this would make travelling more difficult, and she had no doubts there were no travel areas of Japan she should not go with Sesshōmaru being who he was, but that had never stopped her lord when she was a child. However, her lord also had the power to back his ability to walk wherever he wanted.

Now, it was a human and a Shikoku InuYōkai Clan heir.

"We need to find the Akita InuYōkai Clan, Odate-sama will be able to help us, and get us supplies," she said.

"Odate-sama?" Sesshōmaru asked. "He's friends with mother," he informed her as they moved towards the forest.

"Hai, he is," she nodded.

"Why do we need supplies?"

"Well, winter is coming upon us, there's only going to be more snow, it's best we are prepared rather than left to die of exposure."

"Cold kills humans?" he asked.

"Hai, cold kills humans," she nodded.

He nodded seriously. "Humans are weak."

"Compared to yōkai, hai, we are," she chuckled. "Have you ever been to the Akita home?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Well, this is our first diplomatic trip, let us attempt not to blow up their castle," she chuckled." Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace doesn't count as our first diplomatic trip," she promised as they started inland.

"That wasn't very diplomatic," he agreed.

"No it wasn't, but we would've made Kimi-sama proud," she decided.

For the first time in her entire life, Rin was glad she had had the smarts to grab boots before running out of a palace, the snow wasn't thick, but it was a nice blanket, no doubt it would get worse as time continued. Snow was a menace for travelling, she was aware of that. That thought hit her and she turned to her lord, the pup was determinedly not shivering, but she snatched up his mokomoko and wrapped it around his shoulders and neck.

"There, yōkai die of cold too when they are too little or too young," she reminded him.

"Do not," he huffed.

"Do too, let's go find Odate-sama," she mused as she took his hand and they started walking again.

There was movement in the forest as they walked which had Rin slowing a bit, Sesshōmaru's ears twitched as he looked around while A-Un's heads looked opposite directions now. Rin could feel the change in the air, and sensed the pack moving around her.

When she was young she had trained in winters with Zen, Riki, and Goro this way.

"Remain calm, do not shift forms, my lord," she warned lowly. The pack, if the Akita deployed the same tactics as the Shikoku, were circling them. The last thing they needed was a fight, her lord would probably win but she didn't want to test that.

Suddenly a large brindle Akita stood before them and she felt his power shift, then snap as his humanoid appearance took place of his yōkai appearance. She recognized his markings then. For the Shikoku served Tsukuyomi-kami, and as such Shikoku's line was marked as servants of the moon. But the Akita were famed for following Amaterasu, and the sun marked the line of Odate.

"Odate-sama," she bowed her head slightly.

"I know the marks on the pup, the Shikoku heir, but tell me why is he with you, human?" the Akita inuyōkai snarled lowly as he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Because my lord ordered me to return Sesshōmaru-sama to his Clan, and to do that I need humbly seek the assistance of the Akita Clan, Odate-sama," she explained.

"You bear this pup's mark, human," Odate stated.

"Hai, I do," she admitted. There was no point in denying what was there, what had marked her most of her life as Sesshōmaru's.

"And why should I help you, a human?" he growled. "I could just kill you and return the pup for a handsome reward!" he smiled.

"You touch Rin, I will kill you," Sesshōmaru snarled possessively which had her looking at the other alpha.

"You heard my lord, and trust me, you do not wish to test him, despite his young age," she assured Odate. In her time Odate had lost his eye for underestimating an opponent, Rin didn't think that it was Sesshōmaru whom he had underestimated.

"Rin rescued me," Sesshōmaru stated haughtily.

"Did she now? Never known a human to succeed in rescuing a daiyōkai pup," Odate mused. "You must regale me with your feats," he insisted.

"I would be happy to," Rin bowed her head slightly. "But I must plead that we do it in your home rather than here, humans are weak afterall and we die of the cold," she pointed out.

The inuyōkai blinked at her, all of them stunned and suddenly a booming laugh escaped Odate.

"Hai, we will, back Akai Taiyō Castle," he stated.

"Thank you, my lord," she replied.

"Never entertained a member of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan or the Packs," he mused ferally.

"We shan't impose upon you long," she promised as she walked after him. His other guards materialized behind her and Sesshōmaru, she sensed her lord's unease about their arrival, but she didn't stress about it. The more relaxed and calm she radiated for Sesshōmaru, the calmer the pup would remain.

"Tell me, human, how is it you've come to be in the ranks of the Shikoku inuyōkai Pack," Odate asked as they walked.

"Her name is Rin!" Sesshōmaru barked.

"Only my lord and his mother are permitted to call me human, di si again at your own peril," she warned him. "And I was long since adopted into the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack, since my childhood."

"I didn't think Shikoku's pack would welcome a human," he remarked. "Not with Tōga running things as Inu no Taishō."

"He has not choice in the matter, my lord outranks him," she firmly replied.

"So, you are a ward of Shikoku's? Strange, but then he always was an eccentric alpha." Odate seemed to assess her in a new light. "You remind me of someone," he said after a small bit of time.

"I have one of those faces," she dismissed.

* * *

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

The first snow was reported in the north and her heart sunk at the news. Death of Jimmu had scattered the Hyōnekozoku, not surprising really. Tōga was out there looking for their son, and Kimi had remained here in Tsuzuki for the time being to run things for the Clan.

Delegations from the other Packs within the Clan would be here for the winter meetings, the planning of spring planting, distribution of resources, and protection of their territories. Kimi wasn't looking forward to it, she was worrying about her son. What little she knew about Chang'e and Tiāngǒu left her terrified for her pup, a part of her, a very dominant part of her wanted to run off and tear apart the spirit worlds for her pup, but she couldn't do that. She was Alpha of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan.

"Kimi-sama?" a voice called from behind her which had her turning to look at Tōga's consort, Michi, from the Hokkaido InuYōkai Clan.

"What is it?" she sighed.

"The other alphas have arriged," she said. "And this, it's from Tokushima."

Kimi snatched up the parcel from the other consort and walked away as she went to her private quarters. Iya was still safe with the nursemaids so she felt comfortable opening the parcel.

_'Kimi-sama,_

_-I have found a lead for Sesshōmaru-sama's location, the scent is very faint, it's to the north. I will travel to the Akita InuYōkai Clan territories and speak with Odate-sama about this matter, due to weather though this may take me some time._

_-Tokushima'_

She closed the message and took a deep breath, Tokushima was the best hunter of the Packs within her clan, he would find her son, of that she had no doubts. She hoped to every kami she knew that Sesshōmaru was safe, that he was well looked after, and he would return home soon.

She also hoped Tōga finally killed his parents for this offense. There was only so much of this she could take! For the first time in her life she wished to have the comfort of a lover, Tōga would never be a comfort to her for he was a partner, but she yearned for a lover's arms around her whispering promises of good tidyings for her son's fate in her ear. She wished for the first time in her lifetime she had not mated Tōga, and that she was not Alpha in her father's stead. She just wanted someone, anyone to promise her that her son would be alright.

If anything happened to Sesshōmaru she would not survive the loss.

"My lady?" Michi's voice called through her fusma.

"Hai?" she called back immediately burning the missive from Tokushima.

"Your uncle is requesting our presence," the consort said.

"I will be right there," she stated icily as she watched the last of Tokushima's missive turn to ash and the small flame flicker out. All that remained was ash, with that in mind she left her quarters, no one would know her weakness right now.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

InuYasha looked around the quarters that Sesshōmaru had brought them to, and was stunned at their beauty. Even his mother, and Tsuzuki Castle didn't have finery like this, it was almost like a different world. Sesshōmaru had said nothing until now, and now his brother grasped a table and held himself upright.

"You fool!" InuYasha hissed.

Sesshōmaru growled lowly and threateningly when InuYasha went to him.

"So what is the plan, why is Miroku in the woods rather than here?" InuYasha demanded stepping away from his brother. Sesshōmaru pushed himself upright anght and walked to the bed, taking a seat on it before removing his heavy armor.

"Miroku looks like a monk who came with Rin and I last time we were here, Wu Min, Wu Min stole several documents about our grandmother's immortality and how to end it," he sighed.

"So?"

"So we will need Miroku to do exactly what Fǔ Yáng orders," he sighed.

"Who the fuck is Fǔ Yáng?"

"Fǔ Yáng is a nine tailed kitsune who has sworn fidelity to Mikadzuki-sama," he answered tiredly. InuYasha figured that it had taken a lot of energy for Sesshōmaru to pull off the stunt he had, especially with a curse running rampant in his heart and chest.

"And this helps us how?"

"Because if we can kill Chang'e we take her lands and can leave," he stated. "I already have a delegate who can manage this province."

"So this is a power grab?" InuYasha huffed, a bit affronted by his brother's self serving ways.

"No, this is unfettered access to one of the most extensive libraries in any realm and research on Magatsuhi," he answered. "As well as the Honekui no Ido."

"Why do we need information about Honekui no Ido?"

"Something Bokusenō said once," Sesshōmaru answered but didn't elaborate. InuYasha was a bit annoyed with his brother until the doors were opened and in walked a stunning yōkai. He was a bit startled at her beauty.

"Imperial Prince Jūn Ān, Empress Chang'e has requested your presence," she started.

Sesshōmaru waved her off before sprawling out on the bed and shutting his eyes.

"What's that about?"

"The coronation," he answered.

"So, you become Emperor, what's this matter?"

"While I am becoming emperor, you and your monk will be killing Chang'e," he stated.

"We will?"

"Hai, Fǔ Yáng will inform the monk," Sesshōmaru breathed and didn't elaborate. InuYasha opted to leave his brother alone as he walked out of the room and looked at the garden, though it was beautiful he felt very trapped here, and wished he was back home or in Tsuzuki Castle.

He felt like he was back in the shiro his mother had raised him in until her death, it was rather stifling. He noticed the servants and dignitaries fluttering about, as well as the lack of life within the palace walls. Honestly, he was amazed if Rin had actually been here and hadn't blown it all to hell.

* * *

**Year 1309...**

**Setsuna Castle, Japan...**

Her hair fell around her as she stood in her garden at the small marker that she had erected for her daughter. It was the first time since her daughter had been buried that she had been here. Negai's name was neatly carved into the marker, and there was a small incense burning. Her lip trembled as she stood there in the heavy snow of midwinter and shivered against the cold.

She wondered where Tōga was now.

Her own husband's missive about her miscarriage of their daughter had been rather dismissive, and heartless, it had her wanting to scream at Takemaru for all that she had lost. It also made her wonder if Tōga would handle this matter than her husband had, she wanted to know if he would even care, or if he'd hold her tightly and just let her weep.

Takemaru had merely said that this was a gift from Kami so they could begin again and do it right. A chance for her to make them a son.

Oh Kami that had killed her. Her precious little Negai wasn't good enough for her husband and that had killed her inside, she wanted Tōga's arms around her. She wanted someone to mourn the loss of her daughter with her, to understand her agony and sorrow. Rin would have understood, though it wouldn't have been as deep, Tōga would've too, but Takemaru…

Her husband was dead to her, if he should survive the war she would bear him no children.

* * *

**Anoyo To no Sakai, Japan...**

Tōga glared at the fallen body of Shishinki, Sō'unga trembled in his grasp as he held the Meidō Stone in his hand and stared at Izanami's favored servant.

"I need these," he said, his voice shaking.

"They will kill you," the daiyōkai informed him meekly, the wound of missing half his face and head was a hideous one. Tōga was surprised Shishinki was still breathing, he could see the brain and insides of Shishinki's face from where Tōga had deflected the Meidō Zangetsuha back to Shishinki. The small orb had torn off half the daiyōkai's face.

"Then I'll die saving my sons," he stated tiredly as he sheathed Sō'unga and held his prize in his hand.

"This isn't over Tōga! I will get my Meidō Stone back!"

"You know where we are, if you can take if from Kimi-sama you are welcomed to try," he snarled icily before stalking off. He couldn't fail his sons, he couldn't let his sons fail, not again, he couldn't lose more pups because he was incapable of being a decent father. He would not let Rin's future fail. Perhaps in death he would be a better father than he ever had been in life.

Walking through the Gates of the Afterlife and to the mortal realm he released a shaky breath as he felt a bit more of his power drained from him. Kami, he didn't know how much longer he could keep doing this, the snow was already to his waist when he entered the realm of mortals.

Suddenly he was struck by an overwhelming, agonizing, familiar sorrow, and he sighed, he needed to get to Izayoi.


	83. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 25**

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Kimi stood on the steps of Tsuzuki Castle as she watched the bitches arrive, she kept her hands hidden in her sleeves as the wind ruffled her mokomoko. Iya stood beside her, the young bitch looked apprehensive about this, but Kimi had not even let a thought stray over her face. The cub clinging to Iya's hand stood on surer legs than previously, little Yuki was doing her father and mother proud. Though Kimi hoped the Eastern and Northern Yōrō Tribes would improve so that Ayami and Kōga would reclaim their cub, Yuki from her Clan, she didn't want an ookami running about her home again.

"My lady," greeted the first bitch as she walked forward, Ashizuri. The bitch's seseame hair was drawn up in in an elegant style, piling it all up, her eyes were dark amber, almost brown as she walked forwards and bowed deeply. Ashizuri had a vibrant almost red mokomoko, while Iya's had been a deep brown almost black.

"Ashizuri," she greeted icily.

"My father thanks his Alpha for permitting his daughter entry to Tsuzuki Castle and to the Inu no Taishō's harem," Ashizuri whispered. "I will strive to be worthy of such an honor."

"I will be pleased to have you in my home," she said. "Stand beside Tsuguri no Iya," Kimi ordered. The bitch rose but kept her head down, rather submissive and meek as she moved to stand tall beside Iya. Kimi looked at the other bitches and nodded as the next one stepped forward.

"Shichi," she greeted the young bitch, the girl was only a few hundred years old, perhaps around the age of InuYasha. So young, and so terrified, her scent of fear was almost suffocating. The pup walked forward, her pale brown-red hair was done up in a hime style, her parents had always indulged their only child, Kimi thought, her blue eyes were uncertain as she bowed lowly, her grey mokomoko ruffled a bit.

"My mother and father thank their Alpha for permitting their only daughter to the Inu no Taishō's harem in Tsuzuki Castle," she whispered timidly.

"Goodness child, you will have to learn to speak up," Kimi drawled out as she walked down to the bowing pup. The girl tensed as Kimi gripped her chin and tilted it up slightly. "You must speak with authority if you should ever desire to become an bitch worthy of my son. He will not tolerate meek ones."

"Hai my lady," she agreed with a tremble in her voice.

"Very good, go stand with Shimato no Ashizuri," Kimi said softly and watched the young pup shuffle towards the others. Now Kimi turned her gaze upon the final bitch. Like any Spritz InuYōkai, Zuzu had a sharp look about her, but Kimi noted that the bitch was also trouble. Zuzu's parents were a union between lesser packs from within the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan and the Shiba InuYōkai Clan, and though Zuzu took mainly after her father, there was enough of a Shiba look about her to show her mixed heritage. The vibrant sesame hair was drawn up elegantly, her molted grey and white mokomoko was wrapped around her securely around her.

"You know who I am," she stated to the uppity bitch.

"Hai, my lady," Zuzu said as she bowed lowly. "And my father pleads for you to accept me, despite the Inu no Taishō's rivalry with my brother. I swear my fidelity to the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack Alpha as well as my Clan Alpha, Sesshōmaru-sama, may he have mercy on me for my brother's activities."

"You come knowing your place," Kimi stated.

"Hai my lady, I am here at your mercy," she murmured.

"Should you displease my son or I, I will return you to my uncle," Kimi warned her niece. She didn't trust the Honkawa any more than she trusted Zuzu, but it was best to keep Zuzu out of the reach of Kimi's cousin, Kochi. At least, for now, until Kimi disposed of the little upstart.

Or Sesshōmaru did, Sesshōmaru likely would take great joy in a fight when he returned from the West.

"Go stand beside Naoshima no Shichi," Kimi ordered.

"My lady, is it true that Sesshōmaru-sama has a human bitch?" Zuzu asked looking at Kimi as she passed by. Kimi growled lowly as warning to the younger bitch who flinched and bowed her head a bit.

"Understand this," Kimi turned to the five girls there. "The human bitch is my son's True Mate, she will outrank you all, move against Rin-sama and I will cut you down where you breathe."

The group seemed to submit to this as Kimi passed them and motioned for Zen and Riki to escort the group to the appropriate quarters. Kimi made a mental not to have Ai infiltrate their quarters to keep an eye on the girls. Ai was completely loyal to Rin, and Kimi had no problem exploiting that trait to keep Rin and Sesshōmaru safe from usurpers and upstarts, she feared that one of those bitches could be. The four heiresses to the packs within the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan being kept safe was key though until Kochi was dealt with. This would seal Sesshōmaru's hold on their Clan again, and it would keep at least four of the packs within her Clan under the Shikoku Pack control.

Kimi walked into her private quarters of Tsuzuki Castle and was greeted by the sight of InuYasha's pack.

One day, Kimi thought, she would not have to worry about her pup and his harem because Rin and Sesshōmaru's families would reside her and there would be no question of who her son favored. It was a day that Kimi looked forward to, also, grandpups would be adorable.

She made a mental note to message her father about this development, but she didn't know where Shikoku had actually gone. She would have to handle this until her father or sons returned. The thought had her smiling, because she longed for her cousin to come and challenge her.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Akai Taiyō Castle, Akita InuY** **ōkai Clan Territory, Japan...**

As they road up the ridge of the yōkai-mortal border, she tightened her grip on Sesshōmaru as they moved through the magic barrier, she could feel it rippling around her. The snow didn't lessen as they rode through the barrier, but her jaw dropped at the sight of the red stained wood with the big gate, and the golden sun there. She was amazed at the red, white and yellow banners, the Akita InuYōkai Clan, she was stunned seeing the beauty of this Castle. Growing up in the care of her lord's mother she had grown accustomed to Tsuzuki Castle, but it was so different from her lord's home. The colors were not as soft, the brilliant vibrancy of the red stained wood did bring this castle to life. Looking down at Sesshōmaru she smiled as A-Un leapt after their escort.

Like Tsuzuki Castle, Akai Taiyō Castle was surrounded by floating islands, everything was massive, but also disconnected. Rin tightened her hold on Sesshōmaru while looking down at the yōkai villages. Like the shikoku inuyōkai, the akita inuyōkai had an almost human like village set up that she had noticed around the castles from her era. She wondered if humans had been influenced by yōkai culture or if yōkai culture was influenced by humans, it was something she wondered when she saw how similar they were.

Landing at the stables of the castle she was stunned as she dismounted A-Un and pulled Sesshōmaru in her arms as they walked behind the escorts. Sesshōmaru peered around, curiosity was his damning trait which she found amusing. A stable hand directed her to where to bring A-Un, which had her setting down Sesshōmaru as she started bedding down A-Un, Sesshōmaru helped as she directed him.

"I have stable hands to do that," a voice said, and she looked up to see Odate standing outside the stall.

"Hai, you do," she agreed. "But this is my lord and I's dragon and therefore A-Un is our responsibility, it is important Sesshōmaru-sama learn this now," she said as she continued bedding down A-Un.

"Why?" Odate asked.

"Because how can anyone trust an alpha who doesn't look after their own? And Sesshōmaru-sama is to be the next alpha of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan," she pointed out. Sesshōmaru nodded his head firmly as she handed him a brush.

"Wise lesson to learn, but where did a human learn it?" Odate asked her.

"My lord's mother stressed it in my education."

"I see, finish this, wash up, then I want to know how a human rescued the Inu no Taishō's missing son," Odate ordered.

"Hai, Odate-sama," she bowed slightly as the other alpha left her.

"He's not my alpha," Sesshōmaru snarled.

"No, he's not, but he is our host, and he is graciously taking us in for the moment," she reminded Sesshōmaru. "Show him respect, you're not required to submit, just be respectful."

"Why?"

"Because one day you might need him, and it's better to make friends than enemies."

"I would rather have enemies, I have you for a friend," he dismissed.

A-Un snorted as Un rounded on the pup.

"And A-Un," he amended swiftly.

She chuckled as they continued working. Once the task was complete, they were escorted to the bathhouse, Rin carefully peeled off all the layers of silk and finery and furs. Sesshōmaru tore them off swiftly, she knew he'd have melted them if she hadn't stopped him and directed him to scrubbing off for a bath.

Once they were both clean Rin rearranged her hair up in a twist, stabbed it with Kimi's hairpin before they went to find Odate.

Odate was a rather large man, not as tall as her lord would be, but he was about the same size as Tōga was. More muscular, thicker build too, broader shoulders and wider chest. Like the Akita inu, she supposed, a heavier breed of inuyōkai. Shikoku inu were rather sleek, lithe too.

"Odate-sama, it is an honor to be welcomed to your home and given shelter," Rin said as she bowed formally, but not enough to submit. For yōkai bowing was different than for humans, to bow was to submit, it wasn't just polite but rather a welcome for challenge. Standing up straight she looked at Odate as she clasped Sesshōmaru's hand and kept him close to her side. The pup's mokomoko wrapped around her legs as she stood there.

"So, human, how does one come into custody of the Inu no Taishō's heir?" Odate drawled as he leaned back and an attendant of his poured him another cup of sake.

"I was sent to collect the pup," she answered smoothly.

"By whom though is the question?"

"By my lord and his mother," she answered.

"And who would they be?"

"A party interested in the safe return of Sesshōmaru-sama to his mother."

"His mother? Don't you mean the Inu no Taishō?"

"No, I mean his mother," she replied firmly. "Sesshōmaru-sama is to be returned to Kimi-sama, if the Inu no Taishō should desire a different outcome he is free to challenge me," she promised him.

"I like you human, you have gumption," he chuckled. "I just don't believe you."

"Rin doesn't lie," Sesshōmaru snapped.

"Sesshōmaru-sama, this is not the place," she reprimanded swiftly as she looked at the alpha. Sesshōmaru accepted that as he growled lowly. "To be honest, my lord and his mother do not care if you do or do not believe me, for your opinion means little in their affairs. I am merely here to request your assistance," she said.

"Oh-ho?" he raised a brow as he sat up straighter.

"I do not ask for much, and I am certain you will gain compensation from Kimi-sama when the task at hand is complete," Rin said as she held her lord's hand tighter.

"And why would I not receive compensation now?" he inquired.

"Because my task is not yet complete, so there is no compensation to be had, yet," she pointed out. "Sesshōmaru-sama and I do not require much, we just ask for a night of rest and supplies before we journey to the east and then to Shikoku InuYōkai Clan territories."

"And what lays in the east?"

"A magnolia tree, an advisor to the Inu no Taishō who will inform Kimi-sama of our impending return and our success," she answered. Bokusenō would serve her lord, this she knew, but she didn't know to what extent Bokusenō's loyalties lay with Tōga, so it was best to just let Odate assume she meant Tōga.

"I was unaware that the Inu no Taishō would have an advisor this far north," Odate stated.

"In the mortal realm," she clarified.

"I see," he nodded and seemed to think over her words for a little bit. "I see no problem in aiding you and Sesshōmaru-sama, we will be happy to send a missive to Kimi-sama for a price of compensation but you should wait until sprint for any travelling, the winter will be perilous."

"I think I can handle it," Rin said.

"Aonyōbō, kawauso, baku, tengu, hibagon, ookami, and even a few yuki-onna are out this time of year, it is not safe for a lone onna with a pup to travel."

"I would be more worried for them than us," she replied honestly. "I was trained by my lord, nothing they can ever do will be as dangerous or powerful as what he can do."

"Then let some of my men escort you," he offered.

"No. we just need rest and some supplies before we're on our way," she stated.

"I'm afraid I cannot permit that."

"Why not?"

"Because the Inu no Taishō wants his son back, whatever the cost," he answered.

"Who truly seeks Sesshōmaru-sama?" she asked levelly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the Inu no Taishō was fully aware of whom took his pup from him and where that pup was held and yet it was not he who freed us," she replied. Rin wasn't so foolish as to think that Tōga wouldn't have known who had taken Sesshōmaru. True she did not doubt that the Hyōnekozoku had probably hidden their connections to Chang'e and Tiāngǒu but with a bitch like Kimi-sama leading the Shikoku she didn't doubt that they had figured out where Sesshōmaru had been taken.

"Is that so?" Odate leaned back where he was sitting and assessed her warily.

"How could he not know?" she asked with amusement, she worked on keeping her tone light and unaccusatory. "He is the Inu no Taishō after all."

"And you believe Kimi-sama will compensate me for sheltering you?" he drawled out.

"She is a mother, and she was the one who sent me," she replied.

"Kimi-sama sent a human after her son?" he drawled out.

"I am my lord's Rin, I serve at his pleasure, I was loaned to Kimi-sama to find Sesshōmaru-sama," Rin explained. "I serve at the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan."

"Then you served Shikoku-sama."

"In a manner of speaking," she replied.

* * *

Sesshōmaru looked up at Rin and tried to figure her out, her hand was tightly grasping his own. In the past three cycles he had never heard her mention for whom she worked for or why she was with him, merely that she served her lord whom she had never named. Part of him wanted to inquire as to whom her lord was, but he also didn't. Her loyalty to her lord was… admirable, especially for a human.

He looked at Odate-sama as he wrapped his mokomoko around her a bit tighter. The akita inuyōkai was more like his father, he didn't like it, part of him wanted to bare his fangs and puff up his fur, but he wouldn't, he trusted Rin's judgement. Odate had not moved how his father did, he hadn't made Sesshōmaru wary or feel defensive, so he would trust Rin.

"Then speak plainly, I do not like games," Odate ordered.

Rin's lips tip upwards in a manner that felt familiar as she tilted her head a bit. "Then I will. I am only here for a moment, I will be travelling east in the mortal realm when the weather clears with both A-Un and Sesshōmaru-sama before we go south to Shikoku InuYōkai Clan Territories, I will be returning Sesshōmaru-sama to his mother, Kimi-sama, not to the Inu no Taishō, and if anyone should impede my quest I will cut them down with Bakusaiga. Is that plain enough for you?" she asked with a sweet, playful, but indifferent tone.

"You sound like Kimi-sama," Odate chuckled. "But very well, I will be curious to see what a human onna can do," he growled lowly.

"Underestimate me, Odate-sama, it will be more fun that way," she smiled rather sunnily then. "I so enjoy defying expectations."

"Very well, we will house you until the end of the blizzard. I want to see what a human onna can do," Odate mused.

"I look forward to it," she decided.

"I will house you in my personal wing," he announced. "Come," he gestured.

Rin picked him then and he hugged her a bit tighter as they walked through the castle.

"Rin?"

"Hai?"

"Why are we here?"

"Because I'm not killing us with exposure to a blizzard," Rin mused as she bounced him on her hip.

"Humans are weak," he repeated.

"We're resilient where we're fragile," she promised. He accepted that because it was Rin and Rin was the only human he knew and she was rather sturdy, he'd have thought her hanyō or yōkai with all the markings she had. She needed training with her yōki, but he did not know how to train her for that.

"You bear the pup's mark," Odate finally turned and observed Rin, he puffed up a little bit. "I am surprised, I thought it was just because of his proximity to you, but now that we are here away from other yōkai," he drawled.

"I do bear Sesshōmaru-sama's mark," she replied.

"You bear a lot of yōki with such a mark," he said.

"Nani?"

"Yōki, some of your mate's energy," he explained. "It's what binds yōkai when they mark partners, littermates, mates, or companions, it's what protects those we claim, our power is theirs and our lives, theirs."


	84. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 26**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Akai Taiyō Castle...**

Rin woke under a heavy fur, and found herself wrapped up against Sesshōmaru who was soundly snoozing in his true form, her nose twitched as his fur tickled her nose. Pushing herself up she looked around, the Akai Taiyō Castle was a lot less… showy than Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace which had her humming a bit in delight; it felt closer to what she was accustomed to. Though Sesshōmaru's private quarters were about as close to a forest recreation as she could get with a large house that felt far more homy than the actual Tsuzuki Castle walls.

Getting up she picked up the laid out furs, wrapping them around her as she looked at a sleeping Sesshōmaru. She walked to her pack and was surprised, but smiled as she pulled out the red and white quilt she had been working on in Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, draping the warm material over the large puppy she left him to go find Odate.

It wasn't hard to find the massive akita daiyōkai though, he was waiting for her with tea prepared.

"Good morning Odate-sama," she bowed her head slightly to the larger alpha.

"The ever mysterious Sesshōmaru-sama's Rin had graced me at last," he mused. She took the offered tea as she sat down she suppressed a shiver as she pulled the furs tighter around her and took a tentative sip of the hot liquid. Sesshōmaru, in her time, had a fondness for kancha, she didn't like it all that much. Rin was thankful that this was just wakoucha instead.

"I haven't slept much these past few days," she defended. "I wanted to thank you, for your hospitality and generosity regarding myself and my lord. Though I cannot help but wonder why you are aiding me."

"I like you, for a mortal," he chuckled. "And I'm glad to see Kimi-sama's pup has someone other than that bastard in his life."

"I take it as in you are not fond of the Inu no Taishō," she said carefully.

"Tōga is a right bastard," Odate snarled. "That pup… if Tōga knew what he had he would not abuse the pup as he does."

Rin now looked at the alpha in curiosity as she lowered her tea. "Abuse?"

"Hai, you did not think the pup was like that by choice? Hai, he's his mother's son, which makes him a prodigy in the arts of death, strategy, warfare, hunting, but… I've never seen the pup smile, or relax, he keeps this distance which is not normal for any inuyōkai and I've seen a training session with Tōga and the pup, amazing the pup still breathes," he said softly. "I am very pleased that you are not returning him to Tōga, Kimi-sama would be pleased as well."

Rin nodded slowly as she looked at her tea. This explained a lot about her lord, which startled her. Perhaps this was why, that day, he had asked where the bruises came from, or gently inform her that he didn't eat human food. It also shed light into why he would been keen on keeping her safe, Sesshōmaru didn't like bullies, even when he was being one. It also expanded on his adage of not being like his father or being like Tōga.

"You are not an inumochi," Odate observed softly. "I feel the inuyōkai ki bound to you, filling your blood as well as other yōki, but I do not sense mortality on the pup you have been bound to."

"No," she snorted in amusement. She could never actually tame Sesshōmaru, she couldn't make him an inugami though she suspected many thought she had, after all that's the legend. And Sango had frequently stated that Sesshōmaru was like an extremely dangerous guard dog, and likely an inugami. Rin had disagreed with that thought because Sesshōmaru was never tamed, she did not bind him, he had never eaten what she offered, he had merely claimed her, and she kept pace with him. She had met an inugami though, just one, he seemed to be a rather tamed companion, if not possessive and selfish, but still tamed for his inumochi.

"Surprising, most of our kind do become inugami when we are bound to humans," Odate said.

"I could never tame him," she chuckled. "So instead I decided to run wild with him."

"I see," he chuckled. "I am pleased, it explains the yōki I feel from you."

"About that, what is yōki and why do I have it? You're not the first to tell me that I seem to have a lot of yōkai energy, but I never got to stop and ask why and how and what it means," she said.

"You are a very inquisitive mortal, I find I like you even more for your curiosity," Odate chuckled.

"Tis the most damning trait of my lord and it rubbed off on me," she admitted.

"Ki is the unseen energy of life, mortals have it, yōkai have it, kami have it. There are many kinds of ki," he explained. "You are steeped in Sesshōmaru-sama's ki, as well as others, yōkai do this through exchanges of ki, through marks," he reached over and moved her hair to reveal the crescent moon mark Sesshōmaru's fangs had left on her as a child. "Marks like this, this is a mating mark, are points of exchange for ki forces within living beings for yōkai, we, yōkai; prefer exchange blood and ki, it only works between equal exchanges though which is why we do not bond fully with mortals very often. Though I think you have," he said as he dropped her hair. "I do not how the bond works with mortal, but with mates this would give you access to some of your mate's more latent abilities. You will be stronger, faster, heightened, you are in a sense more, you are an extension of him and he of you, True Mates form mental links, and emotional ties, but this is only done through the an equal exchange on a mating night with the kami's blessing."

"Nani!?" she sputtered.

"Not to worry, little one, your mate is a servant of Tsukuyomi-kami, his kind are only bound to the waning crescent moon for blessing and mating ceremonies, plenty of time for this to be come sealed and permanent," he promised her.

"It's not now?" she asked.

"It is sealed, and very strong, stronger than most yōkai pairs I know, but you and your lord are young, Sesshōmaru has much to learn before he could ever fully claim you or you he," he chuckled. "Though I suspect he was older when he put this claim on you, and you were vastly younger than he."

"Nani?" she sputtered.

"I see," he mused as he settled back. "We have one bound to jidai-ju, or goshinboku," he said. "Depends on what it is known as. That is a heavy fate to bear for one so young."

"What would you know of that?" she hissed.

"Much," he answered softly. "It is a fate reserved for mortals."

"Reserved for mortals?"

"Hai, though no one knows why," he admitted. "Not even Amaterasu-kami," he mused. "But there are mortals who slip through the grasps of Kami and are bound by fate, they are normally bound through jidai-ju's roots to time, it is a cruel damned fate for the impossible to happen. Few actually succeed, according to the West."

"Then it's a good think I'm from the East," she retorted.

"Very lucky indeed" he chuckled. "I see a fiery dragon within you, Rin, it is powerful, it is stunning," he admitted. "I would not be surprised if your fate was to battle the very existence of evil itself."

"Why do you know so much about this?" she asked cautiously.

He smiled. "We all have our secrets, Rin."

"Could you… teach me about yōki?" she asked carefully.

"I thought you were leaving today," he drawled.

"There's a white out blizzard and while I'm in a hurry I'm not suicidal, and I will not risk a young life, daiyōkai or human," she stated firmly. She was also pretty certain that A-Un would not be going into that blizzard for all the apples of the world.

"I would be pleased to teach both you and the young lord," he said as he lowered his head. She tilted her head at the action of his, she had never had a daiyōkai other than Sesshōmaru or his mother bow towards her, she was a human, mortal, she wasn't a threat.

"Why though?" she asked him warily.

"Because, little one, it will annoy, and defy the Inu no Taishō and I live to piss him off," Odate informed her with a very canine predatory smile then, his fangs glinting dangerously then.

"You really hate Tōga," she deduced.

"For many things, but I adore Kimi-sama so I would be honored to teach her pup and her pup's mate," he stated.

Rin mulled that over in her mind before inclining her head slightly at his decision.

* * *

Sesshōmaru woke to see Rin standing in the room, she was reading over the scroll, pacing, and her hair was unbound completely falling to her thighs, seeping behind her like a cloak of darkness as she moved.

"Morning, my lord," she paused in her motions and looked at him. He growled a bit as he felt his bones snapping as he returned to his humanoid form. Gasping for air he collapsed on mokomoko before looking up at her. "Here, I was told this helps with power shifts," she said as she poured him a cup of tea.

Warily he took it from her and sniffed it then looked at her before he downed it swiftly and held the cup for more again.

"You like that?" she chuckled as she poured him another. He took another big gulp. "Slow down, my lord, we have a long day and we're going nowhere," she sighed tiredly as she sat beside him.

"I thought…" he started.

"You're a pup, I'm a human, and it's a white out blizzard, my lord. I'd rather remain on this side of life than freeze ourselves to Izanami-kami's realm," she chuckled.

He nodded solemnly at that.

"In the meantime, Odate-sama has kindly offered for us to take lessons with him," she smiled broadly.

Sesshōmaru didn't flinch but he wasn't thrilled. Odate was larger than his own father, he could only imagine the pain this would be, he wasn't certain he wanted to train. In the West they were soft, but his father was brutal. Rin had been a determined teacher, very patient and she taught through action rather than through lessons of humiliation, which he enjoyed. And Sesshōmaru didn't know Odate well enough to want to endure a lesson from the akita inuyōkai.

"We're going, this will be a good thing my lord," Rin stated as she took his empty cup and set it aside. "It is wise to learn from many teachers than to only have one," she said.

"Who said that?"

"Your mother actually," she smiled again as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He shook his head at her.

"My lord, you can join me and learn, or you can join me and watch, Odate-sama has kindly offered to teach me yōki," she said.

Now he perked up a bit and nodded.

"Good, get dressed, we shouldn't leave our teacher waiting!" she smiled. "I'll race you to the dojo!"

Sesshōmaru was scrambling off the bed to change, he heard Rin take off running and he didn't slow as he finished changing and chased after her. There was a wild laugh and a flutter of her long hair as she rounded the corner, and he leapt to the rafters to catch her. Smiling as he ran over her, and nearly overtook her. They both came crashing into the dojo, Rin was laughing as she hugged him to her.

"Told you he'd come," she declared to the feet of the huge alpha he was staring at.

"Almost uncanny how you do that," the akita inuyōkai grumbled.

"I was raised by a kappa, he taught me all the cheats to gambling," she smiled.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Somewhere in the Spirit World Wilds of China...**

Fǔ Yáng looked at Miroku and smiled broadly as he walked forward. "Mikadzuki-sama said I would see you again," the fox smile.

"This isn't possible," Miroku breathed.

"I would agree but I have yet to have Mikadzuki-sama be wrong," he shrugged. "Hello oji-san! I've missed you," he said earnestly as he ran forward and hugged Miroku tightly. The monk was too stunned to do anything about this and he reveled in it. The last time he had seen Miroku was at their failure, he wouldn't permit that to happen again.

"Shippō!?" Miroku finally sputtered.

"Hai, though here I suppose it is Fǔ Yáng, I am partial to the name even as it annoys me," he sighed.

"How are you here!?" Miroku finally sputtered.

"By the grace of kami and fate," he answered as he pulled away. "I need your help, oji-san," he said softly.

"With what?"

"Mikadzuki-sama's plan," he replied.

"What do you need me to do Shippō?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"What about with your family's?"

"Of course, you are family, I trust you Shippō," Miroku smiled as he touched brows with him.

"It's been a very long time, oji-san," he whimpered.

"When this is all over you can sit down and tell me all about it, but what do you need me to do?"

"Right!"

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Somewhere in the Spirit World Wilds of China...**

Fǔ Yáng landed in the spirit wilds and looked at his mate who held the monk back. The young human looked very confused as he stood there, there was a terrible howl of pain which shook the forest and he caught his mate before she fell.

"Easy to see where Sesshōmaru-sama could get such powers!" Sōten gasped as he propped her up to her feet.

"Hai, it is," he agreed.

"What is going on!?" the monk sputtered.

"Did you get it?" he demanded as he looked at the young man who looked so like Miroku.

"Shì," he answered as he produced what had been a beautiful hair pin. Reaching for it, Fǔ Yáng wasn't startled at the lethal edge of the decoration, it wasn't normal. It wasn't like the one Rin wore, but rather,… it was otherworldly, it wasn't normal. He pulled out a small vial and popped the cork and seal.

"Anata!" Sōten started.

"It must be done, do you trust me Wu Min?" he asked looking at the monk.

"Presently, I do," he admitted.

"Then I'm going to need your blood," he admitted as he held out his hand for the monk's. "You will find Xiao Jiu after we are done, you two will travel back to the East, don't stop. When you get there tell Xiao Jiu to head for the Shikoku Inu Yōkai Clan territories, she is to seek an audience with Kimi-sama, and present her with this," Fǔ Yáng said as he worked.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to kill an immortal," he stated.

* * *

**Year 1309...**

**Somewhere outside of Setsuna Castle, Japan...**

Izayoi was standing alone in the snow of the forest, she had been following the paths Rin had taken and found herself staring at the border of the yōkai territories and human lands. He stood across from her now, his eyes glowed bright and his hair swirled around him in the wind.

"I… I didn't expect you," she admitted, her fingers moving nervously over the dango she had tucked in sleeve.

"I felt you," he said walking towards her. "Izayoi-hime," he said leaning over her now.

"Dango?" she offered meekly producing it and they both looked stunned.

"I do not eat human food," he started.

"I think you should try it," she countered.

He eyed her suspiciously which had her taking a bite then offering him the rest. Now he did pluck it from her hand, his claws were careful not to touch her skin before he popped it in his mouth. The look of utter bewilderment was clear as he peered down at her.

"Do you have more?" he asked.

"No," she chuckled. "But I can, tomorrow," she offered weakly.

"I would like that," he nodded. "What brings you out in the snow of winter, Izayoi?" he asked as he pulled his pelt from his back and drapped it around her. She was stunned when it moved on it's own, wrapping around her warmly. "It's a mokomoko," he explained.

"A what!?" she sputtered.

"It's my tail and fur in this form," he gestured to the humanoid appearance he possessed then and gave her a pointed look. "Inu daiyōkai."

"Oh," she nodded, she knew that, she wondered why it was slipping her mind. "Don't you need this then, to stay warm!?"

"No, you wear it, come, walk with me Izayoi-hime," he said. "What brings you out into this weather?"

"I… I needed to get away," she admitted, her hands falling on where her child should still be growing within her. "I lost my daughter."

"I… I am sorry about that," he said.

"I named her," she whispered.

"I named mine as well," he replied and touched her cheek softly.

"Nani?"

"I am daiyōkai, Izayoi, our kind… it is not easy for us to reproduce, my son, Sesshōmaru, he was born in a litter, I lost my daughters too," he explained softly.

Now she felt the tears coming as she stared at him. "What were their names?"

"My mate named them, Takara and Bashira," he replied. "What was your daughter's name?"

"Negai," she whispered.

"I am so sorry," he murmured and she found herself sobbing against a chest as she held onto his larger frame.

"Takemaru didn't… he didn't care!" she wailed.

"He is not a good mate," Tōga murmured.

"I just… she was so small, and perfect, I want my daughter back!" she sobbed and felt heavy claws in her loose hair as the furs around her tightened. For the first time since that turbulent labor she felt safe and cherished and free to grieve as she howled in agony, falling to her knees in the snow.


	85. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 27**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Akai Taiyō Castle...**

Odate watched as the human walked the young pup through a sequence of moves very slowly and he softened. He had always had a soft spot for Kimi and her offspring, Kimi had been a dear friend when he had needed one. Though he had lost to Kimi he could never hold a grudge against the bitch, she was a wild one, and she was more than any one male would ever be able to handle, he knew that after having hunted her for well over a century only to have her thwarting him at every turn at every encounter. He had been disappointed to hear that the Westerner had beaten her, but he had been the first to congratulate her on her pup, he remembered how tiny the pup had been in his hands when birthed. Part of him yearned to reach out, to take the pup under his wing, to raise him like he was an Akita, but the boy was a Shikoku.

Rin handed Sesshōmaru her weapon as she walked him through the sequence again, the pup learned quickly.

"That was very good," he said. There was a well concealed flinch from the pup as he moved between Odate and Rin. Odate was proud of the boy for protecting the mortal but saddened at the abuse that the Westerner had inflicted upon the pup. "When you do as Rin is teaching you should use your smaller weight to lead the larger opponent," he explained crouching. "It will make you more fluid and adaptable, something many of your larger opponents will not possess."

"Father says that brute strength is the way to win," Sesshōmaru retorted.

"Your mother is one of the most brilliant warriors I know who's only lost to your father, I have never seen her utilize brute strength."

"Mother is…"

"An Alpha Bitch," he cut off before the boy could have whatever misconceptions his father had likely taught him. "She is slayer of kami, vassal of Tsukuyomi-kami, servant of Izanami-kami, defender of the East, General of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, Lady of the East, sole heir and daughter of the Mighty Shikoku-sama; there are few more crafty, cunning, and ruthless than your mother and she is frequently believed to be the weaker creature because of her build, her sex, and her temperament but you will find no finer warrior."

"Father beat her though."

"Your father defeated her in the hunt, it does not make him her better, if anything the great Tōga is inferior to your mother in every way. You should not aspire to be like Tōga, he is a bad Alpha."

"I am not my father," Sesshōmaru growled.

"Of course not," Odate agreed as he looked at the mortal standing behind the pup as she placed her hands on Sesshōmaru's shoulders. "You will be better than him, the greatest Inu no Taishō ever," he decided. "But to do that you will have to be better than he."

Understanding dawned in Sesshōmaru's eyes.

"Brute strength will never win a war, cunning and wits will, strength will win you a battle, but never a war, and you seek to win wars, not battles, pup," he chimed. "Rin, come," he motioned as he stood fluidly.

"Yes, Odate-sama?" she asked as she accepted her kaiken from Sesshōmaru.

"Do not hit my mokomoko, show me the move," he ordered. She came at him, he countered, she turned as she shifted her weight, he caught her arm, she slipped from his grasp as she came behind him. "See how she adapts to use my weight and power against me?" he demanded of the pup as they continued their move.

"Hai," Sesshōmaru replied.

"The longer she can use my energy against me, and keep from using much of her own energy, the quicker I will tire," he explained. He caught Rin's throat as she held the kaiken to his own throat. "Very good," he nodded and released her.

"Any heathen can swing a sword with all their energy, but they will tire, if you wish to be a master of fighting you will learn to control yourself, to use your opponents strength as your own, to use it against them."

"I see," the pup whispered rather contemplating. Odate stood straight with his hands in his sleeves as he watched the pup think and waited for the boy's questions.

"How do I do that?" he asked rather hesitantly.

"Rin has shown you her techniques," he admitted. "But she is a small mortal female, her technique will not be applicable to you for much longer, you will grow into a strong inuyōkai, you will be much larger than Rin. However, for now, this technique is good for a pup, and safer to learn."

Sesshōmaru stared at his claws then.

"Your mother bears such an ability," he said softly. "I will speak with her come spring about furthering your education without the influence of your father," he decided.

"That is most kind Odate-sama," Rin bowed slightly.

"Of course, I am fond of the pup, I would like to see him to be a better warrior than Tōga," he sneered. He despised that Westerner with a passion, he looked at Rin again. "Practice your sets, pup, I will return, Rin, walk with me," he ordered.

Sesshōmaru grabbed Rin's waist then, his eyes were wide as he stared at Odate.

"I am not your father, pup," he reminded the boy softly. "I have no desire to hurt Rin, I will return with her after our discussion and to check on your progress with your sets."

"I'll be fine, my lord," she promised as she slipped from Sesshōmaru. Odate wanted to tear Tōga apart for the way that pup reacted to authority, he wondered if Kimi knew the abuses happening in her home. If the boy was like this… Odate paused, what did Tōga do to Kimi!? The thought was horrifying.

"You desired to speak with me," Rin said as they left the dojo.

"Hai, I do," he smiled kindly down at the human.

* * *

"May I ask about what?"

"You have been here for the duration of this weather," he said.

"Hai."

"I believe that it is time we became acquainted Rin," he stated. "I know you are bound to Sesshōmaru-sama as a mate is, not as a littermate, and I am sure the pup feels that too. But I know you bound to goshinboku, what I would like to know, is why?"

"And why should I tell you?" she asked testily.

"This is a large shiro, a very long walk before we return to the dojo, it will pass the time," he said dismissively.

"I'm sorry Odate-sama, but I do not…" she started.

"I met a woman bound to goshinboku, she told me of her era, of a terrible creature from mortals, a weapon which scorched earth, boiled blood, burnt flesh and bone to nothing more than ash and how hot it is," he said. "Her name was most odd."

"Why…" she started.

"Her name was Elizabeth 'Betty' Johnson," he said turning towards her as he said all that, his tongue moving carefully over the name. It sounded so strange and foreign in Rin's ears. "She said she was a teacher in a land called America. She had been captured when working a place called Singapore, a girl with ebony hair and green eyes, she was to be brought to Japan and she was about to die when she fell into a hole at the roots of goshinboku, into my lap. She became dear to me in the time she was here, but in time I had to return the mortal to goshinboku. So, Rin, why are you here in this time? I wish to aid you, Kimi is a dear friend of mine, and her son important to I, and as a result, I wish to aid you."

Rin assessed the daiyōkai before her carefully, in her time Odate was a respected Alpha and revered. He had lost his eye for underestimating an opponent, he had been reputed as an arrogant, aggressive Alpha, completely blood thirsty. But then he was one of Kimi's dearest friends, she had heard her mentor speak fondly of the Akita InuYōkai Clan Alpha, and Kimi's respect was hard one, and her friendship harder to win.

"I am here to collect the souls of my lord to defeat Magatsuhi who escaped Honekui no Ido after the Shikon no Tama was destroyed in my time. Magatsuhi has marked my lord for death, I am not going to let that happen," she stated.

"I see, and how have you accomplished this thus far?"

"Initially I had not, in my time, Tōga willed this to me," she explained as she pulled the pearl out from under her layers.

Odate looked this over.

"I wished to speak to Bokusenō about this," she admitted. "He would be a thousand years already, and perhaps he could tell me how I am collecting these bits of my lord's soul."

"I see, and the shina will be after you?"

"The shina?" she asked as she slipped the pearl under her layers again.

"My apologies, the westerners," he said.

"Oh, hai, I believe they will."

"I will not aid your quest girl, I cannot go with you, though I wish I could. However, if you should find yourself in a different time, in need of an ally you will have mine. When the Chinese come, I will take care of them," he stated. "I will aid you in supplies for you and Sesshōmaru-sama, as well as taking care of the boy in place of his father," he stated.

"Why would you do that?"

"I fucking hate Tōga!" he growled lowly. "Fool does not realize how lucky he is and continues to squander it in the name of stealing glory and discarding his Western roots. Emperor Tiāngǒu's son is a disgrace upon this land, I would purge it, but I have a fondness for Kimi-sama and her pup," he shrugged indifferently about that.

"You're in love with her," Rin whispered as it dawned on her.

Odate snorted then as his lips curled in a self-depreciating smirk. "Oh, mortal you may be but fool you are not. Hai, I am, but her heart belongs to one she cannot have. For Daiyōkai love is a curse, because once our hearts are given, they can never be reclaimed, it is not ours anymore. Kimi-sama possesses mine."

"But you don't possess hers?"

"No, that aspect of hers is well placed to another who she can never have."

"Really?"

"If you must ask me about it, human, then you have not learned all your lord mother's secrets," he smiled softly. "You remind me of her."

"Oh Kami…" she groaned.

"No, not in a way that he will ever notice when he is older, just merely the air about you, the confidence you possess," he countered. "When Tōga comes I shall stall him, return the pup to his mother," Odate murmured. "I do not trust the westerner."

"He hates me, so thank you," she murmured. She remembered Tōga's warning to her from when she had met him, he would not go easy on her. Especially not now, he would see to it that he killed her if he got his claws on her.

"Tōga is a pompous inugami pretending at being an inuyōkai," Odate dismissed.

"Thank you, again, for all you've done for my lord and I," she bowed her head slightly then.

"Of course, child, I think you will find that it is important for me that you succeed, and if we should cross paths ever again, know you have an ally," he promised.

"Why do you want to help us so badly?"

"Because I should have the first time," he murmured. "Ah, here is the dojo, we should check the boy's progress," he smiled as they walked into the dojo and she smiled seeing Sesshōmaru determinedly running through his sets.

"That's perfect my lord!" she chuckled when he noticed her.

"Well done boy, do it a hundred more times and it will be time for supper," Odate declared

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Kimi walked calmly through her home towards her study.

"My lady!" a voice shouted and she turned to see young Ai coming towards her.

"Ai," she turned folding her hands as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"This has come for you, my lady, it came with a yāoguài," the young hanyō explained.

"I smell," she remarked with disdain as she accepted the scroll.

"Is there anything you should need of me, my lady?"

"This is all, Ai, attend to your studies, find me in the evenings," she dismissed as she walked into her study. Kimi settled at her desk when there was a shift in the air, the room seemed to darken but she didn't take her eyes from what she was reading.

"I can smell you," she informed the intruder.

"So you can, and what has the Lady of the Shikoku so upset."

"Nothing," she retorted as she lowered her message to look at the Kami. "To what do I owe the pleasure to, my kami," she asked pleasantly.

"Can I not call upon my old friends?"

"You dare to comment on my age?" she quipped.

"Never, you don't look a day over a thousand," he promised.

She preened a bit as she settled. "What brings you here, my kami, you do not come unless it is important."

"It has come to my attention that your son is about to because the Emperor of the West," the kami said as he settled down, materializing tea. She accepted the cup when he served her as they settled.

"I was just invited to his coronation by his grandmother, Chang'e," she frowned as she dropped the invitation on her desk with disdain. She had always despised the immortal, the kami that was no longer a kami but was immortal because of her mortal choices. Kimi had never understood how the Western kami could flitter between mortal lives and kami lives.

"He will take this crown," the kami said.

"He still is bound to you and our Clan," she pointed out.

"Kimi-sama, this is not a bad thing," the kami chuckled. "Gaining a hefty, powerful foothold in the west will be of use, though I think Sesshōmaru-sama will despise taking his father's role."

"He never did want to be like Tōga," she admitted dryly. Her mate had been a dear friend of hers, but she could admit that he had not been a good father or mate. "What brings you here, Tsukuyomi-kami?"

"Amaterasu has given summons," he said. "As has Izanami and Izanagi," he murmured.

"Why?" she asked.

"There's been stirrings in the Dark which have come to their attentions, I need you to encourage Sesshōmaru to accept Tōga's throne," he explained. "We obtain that foothold and it will deter the Kami of the West from coming near us. We will have an invasion power and strategic foothold to make them nervous enough that they won't come to the East."

"You want to invade the West?" she asked as she moved her mokomoko to be more relaxed.

"No, but I want you to draw up the plans for such an invasion for this council meeting, the more we possess for this meeting the better."

"I agree," she nodded.

"I will need you to contact the Shiba, the Akita, the Kishu, and the Hokkaido," he explained.

"Would you like me to reach out to the dragons as well?"

"Hai, I believe one is your ward."

"Hai, as is the hyakkikoumori heiress," she smiled predatorily to her kami who chuckled knowingly.

"You just collect power."

"Hai, I do," she smiled bitterly now. "I must inform you, Tsukuyomi-kami that there is an upstart within the Shikoku Clan, my nephew; Kochi."

"And what is he up to?"

"I do not know, yet, but he did claim one of the Pack Leaders in a Hunt, which is concerning. I've collected the rest of the important females within the Clan to my pack for my son's harem," she explained.

"I thought Sesshōmaru-sama had no intention of being like his father," Tsukuyomi said levelly.

"He doesn't, I did this," she explained. "His heart is forever his mortal's, but the good of the Clan is vital, should Kochi claim these bitches then we will lose power and you will have to deal with Kochi and no one would like that."

"What is Kochi like?"

"He is a politician, a very greedy, conniving politician."

"I see, and who is your son's champion in his absence?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"I am," she stated.

"Kimi," he started.

She held up her hand to cut him off as she looked out at the garden. "I am his mother, I am the Lady of the Shikoku, and I am your top general, am I not? I think I should be able to trounce a measly politician back to his little hovel. You trained me after all, my kami."

"So I did. And what does Shikoku think of his daughter getting into petty fights?"

"Nothing, he is in the West to save my sons."

"NANI!?" he bellowed as he surged to his feet.

"Sit down, my kami, you embarrass yourself," she ordered sharply and the kami settled to sit again. "I have adopted Tōga's hanyō progeny as my own, InuYasha, his mate and pups reside in Tōga's old quarters at this moment. And I did not ask my father to go save Sesshōmaru, Shikoku decided this before he left, he also decided that he would be eliminating Chang'e after the monk and InuYasha reversed her immortality. Of course this will lead Chang'e to return to her Kami life and my father decided that that just wouldn't do."

"He will be killed."

"Hai, and he has decided this is how he would like to die. He has already made arrangements with the yume no seirei and baku for the reparcussions," she stated.

"You mean…" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Hai."

"You know what this will do to them?"

"Hai, I do. But I have faith in them."


	86. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 28**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Akai Taiyō Castle...**

She stood on the engawa, her eyes tracing over the yōkai realm's landscape as the last residual aspects of the blizzard blew away. Her long hair was loose, a few black strands danced on the winds as she carefully fingered the hot porcelain in her hands. The furs that Odate-sama had given her were warm against her body, but they didn't smell right, still, it was better than freezing. A small sound behind her had her ear twitching as a small smile pulled at her lips while she sipped her tea. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, still she kept herself relaxed as she remembered the antics of her youth with Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru came flying at her from behind, she ducked as she slipped out from under his launch, turning as she focused on not burning her hands with her tea. Sesshōmaru stood before her with a bamboo bokken as his eyes narrowed, his mokomoko lashed out in irritation and balance.

"Keep your feet closer," she chided as she dodged his blows carefully.

He growled a little.

"Power comes from the breath, do not waste it growling!" she scolded as she spun away, pulling the sheathed kaiken from her obi as she caught his blade. Sipping her tea she finished the cup. Sesshōmaru's yōkai strength pushed her back, she twisted, her feet hitting the post to let her leap over, rolling before she was on her knees, twisting to block the blow which was aimed for her head.

"Very good," she praised. "But keep your eye on my free hand," she reminded him as she grabbed her hairpin and slashed it through his defenses, the pup stumbled a step back but looked interested as she got to her feet, keeping her stance low.

His mokomoko lashed behind him and she smiled as she took the offensive, he blocked her blows with determination, trying to use her weight against her, she was fluid though. Finally his foot caught hers, she leapt to roll, getting to her knees when the bokken rested on her throat.

"Very good, my lord," she praised as she stood giving him a small bow. He preened, there was a loud clap which had her looking to Odate as he walked over.

"Very impressive!" He praised. "You have been trained well, Rin, your lord must be very proud. And you, you will be the finest warrior for Tsukuyomi-kami," he informed Sesshōmaru. "You need more patience though."

Sesshōmaru preened more and smiled his small smile which had her smiling even more broadly in turn.

"Storm has passed," she sighed as she looked out at the clearing skies.

"Hai, you will need to leave today, there will be more coming, and the Westerners will have followed or attempted to follow your trail. I will send the missives to Kimi-sama immediately," Odate promised.

"Rin?" Sesshōmaru tugged on her sleeve.

"Hai?" she drawled out looking at the pup.

"Do we have to go?" he asked her.

"Hai, we do, my lord, your mother wants you back, and I have to continue on with my quest to save my lord."

"I will arrange things with Kimi-sama for you to return," Odate promised.

"See, that'll be fun!"

He scowled, she chuckled as she ran her fingers through the silvery locks.

"I'll inform the staff you are to be prepared to leave immediately, the border between the mortal and yōkai realms will be weakest after this storm," Odate explained.

"Thank you," she murmured as she and Sesshōmaru walked into the shiro. Rin pulled the furs around her a bit tighter.

"How'd you get so good at fighting?" her lord's voice pulled at her attention then as she peered down at the pup.

"When I was about nine, the first winter I returned to my lord, he felt I would need basic instruction in self-defense, at the very least be able to fend off an attacker. I had been an orphan, I already knew how to take a beating, but I didn't know how to fight back beyond biting, and as a child, biting is effective, to a degree, but it comes at a massive risk because you have to be close to your attacker, which usually means they already have you.

"He taught me religiously that winter, as did his mother. I had a natural affinity for it, and one that my lord's mother encouraged I pursue, my lord was more than happy to teach me and give me instruction."

"Oh," Sesshōmaru mouthed as he looked at the bokken.

"I was not great, my lord, like you I had much to learn, and I still find myself learning; always. You can never fully know something, merely pursue it to the best of your abilities. You are a daiyōkai, with patience and training I think you'll become the greatest warrior the world has ever witnessed," she smiled at him.

"You're the greatest warrior though," he informed her.

The laugh tore from her chest before she could tame it, which had her smiling at him. "No, my lord, but thank you for your faith in my abilities."

"What's your lord like?"

"He's… quiet, very tempered, he does not like words nor is he a politician, he's very patient, but very decisive when he decides to act. He's unyielding, unwavering in determination, he's also fair, and just, arrogant because he is the best at what he does and knows it. But his confidence and arrogance has been earned, and even he's been humiliated to possess a degree of humility. He is cruel, but also merciful, he's learnt to balance his warring natures which for a daiyōkai will always be the most difficult task. But he is also gentle, despite or because of his brutality, to whichever it is, he is a strong alpha and a fair one, one that the Clan looks to for strength, for morality, for ethics, and he is always open minded despite his prejudices. He's insanely curious about everything, despite his indifference towards the world in general," she informed Sesshōmaru. "Just remember, just because you are the best though does not mean you cease learning, remember that, because if nothing else, a continuous student of the world will far outclass the wisest of men. Learn things, never stop, never stop being curious, innovative, resourceful, never stop, my lord, because when you believe you know it all, the universe will surprise you in the most unexpected ways."

"Are you always a student?"

"Always, my lord, there's always something to learn, and life is far more interesting when you have an open mind," she smiled. "Now, let us pack, I think it's time for you to meet an old friend of mine," she chuckled.

* * *

**Year 1309...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

Izayoi walked through the snowy gardens, the snow was heavy this year, and she felt cold seeping into her bones. Even now, wrapped up in the finest furs, the chill was seeping into her bones. Before she knew it there was a warm, pulsing fur draped around her which had her head snapping over to Tōga who towering over her.

"Takemaru is expected home soon," she murmured.

"And?" he prompted.

"I will not be letting him every put another child in me!" she hissed. "I never want to experience that again."

"I do not blame you," he murmured softly. "Sesshōmaru is my only living pup," he said. "But… there were others."

"Nani?" she whispered.

"Kimi is my alpha bitch, not only because she is the most brilliant general of her Clan but because she has given me my only living heir. The loss of a pup, it is a harrowing experience," he admitted.

"How many have you lost?" she asked him.

"Many," he admitted.

"Did you… you know? Stop?" she asked uncertainly.

He barked a laugh then. "No, no, I have never stopped trying for another child," he admitted.

"Why?"

"It's most pleasurable," he smiled a snaggle toothed smile which had her frowning.

"It's disgusting and hurts!"

"If done properly the bitch will not hurt," he stated firmly. "In fact, if anything, the bitch will come, many times, she'll be dripping for her alpha when he decides to come in her."

"That's revolting," she gasped. Admittedly there was something about the way he was looking at her which had the bottom of her stomach disappearing. He also was heating her cheeks; what would it be like if it felt good? So far Takemaru had only made her feel disgusting, and when he came in her, she wanted to die. But the way Tōga was talking the act was supposed to be pleasurable, Rin had mentioned something similar. "And women don't come!"

"Oh, by they do," he chuckled. "And it feels damn good, as well as tastes divine, proper alphas love it."

"I don't believe you," she warned.

"I'll prove it," he offered.

"As if, you just want another bitch in your harem!" she snorted disapprovingly.

"Mmm, if that was the case then would you like it if I steal you away from your mate to be my bitch, I'm sure Hoshi would be happy to show you the ropes," he purred.

"No," she swatted at his chest. "And I am a lady of breeding, I will not be your… what is it?... bitch? No, I won't be."

"Bitch is a term of endearment and affection for a mate," he explained.

"I don't care, anata," she stated and then felt her face heat up dramatically as the term of endearment slipped from her lips.

"I think you will, and when he isn't making you come, little blossom, think of me because I will," he offered. "I have to go, dragons are getting to aggressive," he said as he disappeared leaving her in the snowy gardens alone.

"Oh Kami," she whispered as her fingers moved over her stomach, she wondered if he did this to her on purpose.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Akai Taiyō Castle...**

Rin had the saddle bags set and a new saddle on A-Un, the dragon was rumbling happily as Sesshōmaru offered the beast some hay.

"You will want to travel to the south, then east, look for the mountain pass which passes through the other, that is the most direct path to the mortal realm," Odate appeared. Rin looked up to see the akita inuyōkai dressed in his armor again, his eyes assessing her as he pulled a fang. "When we meet again, Rin, I would like this back," he stated as he held up the weapon.

"I…" she blinked at the jokotō being handed to her. "I cannot accept this. It is yours."

"You will need it," he stated. "I would rather Kimi-sama's pup be protected with everything I can offer than nothing at all."

"I have Bakusaiga," she pointed out.

"And a fine, lethal fang it is, but this is more your size and not one anyone will expect you to carry," he explained. "It is not steeped in yōki but it sharper than a mortal sword."

"Thank you," she bowed slightly as she accepted it and then tied it to wrap around her body so the fang was against her back.

"I will see you again, but until then, stay safe, and I will look out for your lord," he promised her softly. Sesshōmaru's ears twitched at that as she accepted Odate's promise.

"Thank you, again," she murmured. "For everything, Odate-sama."

"Go, I will see you in Tsuzuki Castle, Sesshōmaru-sama," Odate promised with a small bow to the pup.

Sesshōmaru nodded before Rin put the pup onto the saddle. She swung up behind her lord before A-Un took to the skies, she wrapped an arm around Sesshōmaru as his mokomoko snaked around her waist. Odate followed.

"Guards! At the post!" he barked behind her.

"Will he…?" Sesshōmaru twisted a bit to peer behind her.

"Odate-sama is going to be fine," she murmured. "You will see him again."

"I liked him more than father," Sesshōmaru stated.

"Your father is not a good alpha, my lord," she murmured. "But your mother, and Odate-sama, they are. I like them more than your father."

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Sesshōmaru sat alone in the bathing hall, the steaming water was soothing on his muscles and mind as he closed his eyes. The last time he had been here had been with Rin, he could still remember the sheer volume of black which had floated around her because of her hair. Rin always seemed to have a lot of hair, it was strange remembering that about the woman when she had been a young lady when he had last seen her. Fifteen, fifteen years old, and he remembered the woman he had met.

There was a small sound which had him getting up as bathing attendants came near him. He snarled lowly which had all servants vacating the area as he grabbed his own towel and his own robe. Once he was clothed, he saw Chang'e walking towards him. Her eyes were wide as she assessed him.

"You have your Zhìháo's eyes," she smiled. "I did not get to interact with you much as a pup, not with that mortal running interference."

"Rin," he corrected.

"What?"

"My mortal's name is Rin, and you will address her as Rin-sama," he stated harshly.

"She's just a mortal," Chang'e sneered.

"And you nothing," he retorted as he finished straightening his robes.

"That is not a polite way to address your elder," she started.

"But it is the way to address my enemy," he countered as he turned to tower over her. "I will take my father's throne, but you will regret it. If you should ever threaten what is mine, or my mother I will end you."

"I'm immortal, a curse from the gods," she mused.

"You are a kami trapped in an immortal mortal body," he stated. "You will die."

"No one has been able to kill me."

"I killed Shishinki, servant of Izanami-kami, I killed the hanyō Naraku, and cut down the evil Magatsuhi. I am Inu no Taishō, the General of all InuYōkai Clans, Alpha of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, Alpha of the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack, and son of Kimi-sama, grandson of Shikoku-sama. Test me, Chang'e, I will destroy you," he growled and walked past her as he ignored the burning pain of the curse of Magatsuhi. Making his way to Rin and his' rooms he started getting dressed properly. He hated the flowing robes of his father's people, despised it. So he started by dressing as he normally did, his Clan's colors, and his mother's crest.

InuYasha appeared then. "This place is massive."

"How many guards?" he asked.

"Too many, despite the hole you punched in this place," InuYasha huffed.

"Not too many," he countered. He could eliminate them, but he would wait until after the coronation. Once he had the crown, he could obtain their loyalty and once he had that, Chang'e was going to be dead. He wanted her blood on his claws, if only because of the insults to his mate.

"What are you planning?"

"I'm going to take father's empire," he stated.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Akita InuY** **ō** **kai Clan Territory...**

Sesshōmaru stared the place where he saw the border between the yōkai and mortal realms, the mountains flitted between each other. He tightened his hold on Rin as he watched them racing for the border, he held his breath as he felt them slip between the worlds. They were in the mortal realm and she urged A-Un lower as they raced faster over the treetops of the forest.

"Rin?"

"Hai?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere near Chōkaizan," she said.

"Where is that?"

"Somewhere close by if I remember correctly," she explained.

"You don't know?"

"I know where I'm going, my lord, not necessarily how to get there," she chuckled. "I learned it from my lord actually."

He nodded wryly as he leaned back against her. Rin's free arm wrapped around him to keep him secure against her.

"Will you stay?" he asked her.

"Until I get you to Kimi," she answered.

"Not forever."

"I'm always with you, even when I'm not," she assured him.

Sesshōmaru accepted that. "What did Odate-sama mean when he saw you again? Is he your lord?"

"I do not serve Odate-sama, but he… he understands what I must do, to a degree," she explained. "He's met mortals like me and bound to a fate like mine," she explained.

"Oh, like who?"

"Odate-sama said he knew an onna named Elizabeth 'Betty' Johnson," Rin answered.

"Elizabeth," he moved the name over his tongue carefully then looked up at Rin. "That's a weird name," he informed her.

"Very strange," she agreed.

* * *

**20, February, 1994...**

**Honolulu, Oahu, Hawaii, United States of America...**

"You did," she gasped as she stood in her kitchen staring out at the ocean. "She's there!? We'll be on the first plane out! I'll get your father," she said. "Yes, we'll call when we land!"

Hanging up she nearly dropped the phone as her hands shook. "WILL!" she shouted.

"Nani?" her husband appeared.

"They found her, Rin, she's… they found her, she's at a hospital in Tokyo!" she smiled as the tears flooded her eyes, she stood there on unstable legs. Her husband's eyes went large as he trembled.

"They're… they're sure!?" her husband sputtered.

"Positive, they found our granddaughter!" she giggled in delight as he rushed her, his arms wrapping around her as he kissed her hard.

"We gotta pack, Betty!" he dropped her and ran, she ran to the phone to call her younger son's wife so she would come check the house.

"Ji-Su!" Betty shouted when the phone was answered. "They found Rin! She's in a hospital in Tokyo, William and I are flying out right now," she explained.

"Really!?"

"Yes! We'll call when we land, I need you to send the boys over to check on the dogs," she giggled in delight.

"Of course! This is great!" Ji-Su laughed in glee. "Oh, I'll tell Takehiro when he gets home!"

"Thank you!" Betty laughed as she hung up.

"Bets, we gotta go," Will shouted.

"Coming, had to get the boys to come take care of the dogs!" she said as she grabbed her coat and ran into the spitting rain. Never in her entire life was she so happy to return to Japan.


	87. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 29**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Somewhere near** **Chōkaizan, Japan...**

She slid of A-Un when the density of the forest started happening, which had her shivering a bit as she sunk to her knees in the snow.

"Rin?" Sesshōmaru questioned behind her.

"He's here," Rin informed him. "Just… remain respectful, this is a very old friend of mine," she admitted.

"Who is?" he asked her, cocking his head to the side.

"You'll see," she smiled the promise then before they started hiking through the snow. It did not take her reach Bokusenō with his face hidden and the snow resting heavily on his branches. Rin smiled as she started walking towards him, huffing a bit as she reached him.

"It has been a long time my friend, but I come to seek your wise, sage councel," she said.

"Rin? It's a tree," Sesshōmaru remarked behind her.

"Be respectful, my lord," she chided. "This is Bokusenō-dono."

"Dono?" a voice rumbled, and she raised her head just as the old tree revealed his true self. "I remember no human apprentices."

"Not yet," she admitted. "But you will, our lord brought me to you for teachings," she said levelly. "This is Sesshōmaru-sama, of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, heir of Kimi-sama, heir of the Inu no Taishō, grandson of Tiāngǒu," she explained.

"So, I see, I've heard many tales about the young lord," the tree rumbled. "But you have not introduced yourself," he rumbled.

"I am my lord's Rin," she stated. "I see your aid as his oldest advisor and friend."

"I serve no one, and I shall never serve anyone," the tree rumbled, his roots shifting beneath the frozen grounds which had her frowinging.

"Not yet, you will serve the Inu no Taishō, you will be his wisest advisor and most patient advisor."

"I will never serve a Western Dog, with no respect!" the tree snarled.

"I did not ever say I served the current Inu no Taishō." She stated firmly which seemed to grab the tree's attention.

"You…" he started. "It is not possible," he whispered almost recoiling from her.

"I am," she promised. "Odate-sama confirmed it himself."

"Jidai-ju should stop playing these games," Bokusenō stated firmly.

"I do not decide what the fates or Jidai-ju do," she assured him. "I am here to save my lord," she bowed her head a bit in Sesshōmaru's direction.

"And it is your lord I serve?" Bokusenō asked her with a contemplating look.

"Hai," she nodded. "He needs you, your patience, your guidance, your wisdom," she assured him.

"Come closer pup, I desire to gaze upon you myself," he stated. Rin turned to Sesshōmaru and smiled a bit as she waved him over. Sesshōmaru was cautious about approaching the tree, but bold as he came to stand in front of her with a bold look, rather than a bow of respect.

"Sesshōmaru-sama, may I present Bokusenō, a trusted advisor," she said as she clasped his shoulders and smiled proudly to the tree.

"I see much of Kimi-sama in you pup," the tree observed.

"He takes after Kimi-sama and not the Inu no Taishō."

"Then I will be honored to serve the Inu no Taishō," Bokusenō smiled as he looked down on Sesshōmaru. "To what do you seek?" he asked her.

"What can you tell me about this?" she said as she pulled her kuroshinju from her throat and held it for him.

"I see…" the tree mused. "May I?" he asked as an arm with a hand materialized.

"Of course," she replied and gently placed it on the outstretched palm. Sesshōmaru was watching all this intently, his mokomoko wrapping around her legs as he pressed his back to her.

"You already possess two of the souls," he said. "It appears to be recreating the Shikon no Tama."

"How though," Rin stressed. "What makes it possible to collect a daiyōkai's soul?" she demanded.

"Daiyōkai do not possess souls, for souls are spiritual and pure, they possess an essence, which defines them," he explained. "This though, this is powerful magic, only accomplished by powerful beings."

"You said I had two of the souls, which two?" she asked.

"Aramitama and Nigimitama," he answered.

"How have they been collected? These are my lord's souls."

"Souls are revealed with intent, pure intent, for daiyōkai it will come in actions, for that is the language we understand and speak, has your lord ever done something defying yōkai instinct or nature?" he asked.

"Hai," she answered.

"When the kuroshinju was in your possession?"

"Hai," she admitted. Her lord had boldly defied his father, kept her close, and now when he befriended her, and accepted her friendship as a part of his life. Him accepting her was enough to defy everything in yōkai nature.

"The last time such a pairing came to be, was in the fall of Watatsumi and the human miko Midoriko," he informed her.

"I have been told," she admitted as she accepted the pearl back.

"In time, as those who are bound to Jidai-ju's will, all will be revealed, you will have to endure the trials to receive your prize."

"I seek this to save my lord," she said softly. "He was cursed by Magatsuhi, will this," she held up the small black pearl.

"Hai, but it will not be that simple. Collect the souls, be patient, be brave it shall reveal itself in the end," he assured her.

"And if it doesn't?" she asked.

"It shall, for that is fate, Jidai-ju has decided when you will belong, so you must have patience and faith in your purpose, young dragon," he said. "Life will reveal all you need, just listen to the world around you as it comes."

"And my lord?" she asked.

"I would be honored to serve your Inu no Taishō, but for now you must be swift," Bokusenō warned her.

"Do you know where Kimi-sama is?" she asked.

"She comes northbound in the west, she seeks Odate, but the Inu no Taishō heads towards us now," he warned.

"I will seek Kimi-sama, thank you for everything Bokusenō-dono," she murmured as she bowed and grabbed Sesshōmaru up onto A-Un. A-Un grumbled and took to the air, shattering the forest tops as he took to the skies.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Kagome watched Kimi-sama walking with a mysterious, silver haired man who walked a step ahead of her. Sōten and Shiori followed, with Ai behind them, other guards trailed farther back.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked Sango as her friend peered out beside her.

"I don't know," her friend admitted. "Must be pretty important," Sango observed.

"You stay with the kids, I'm going to go see," Kagome decided as she slipped out and fell into step with Ai.

"What's going on?" she whispered to the hanyō girl.

"Tsukuyomi-kami and Kimi-sama are going to great Koichi's party which has just announced their arrival to Tsuzuki Castle," the young hanyō whispered.

"Tsu-Tsukuyomi-k-kami!?" Kagome sputtered.

"Hai, miko," a silky voice purred which had her jolting as the handsome silver man with silver eyes appeared beside her.

"Tsukuyomi-kami, it is rude to harass my daughter by law," Kimi-sama declared.

"My apologies, Kimi-sama," he chuckled. "But she seemed in disbelief of my divinity."

Kimi said nothing as her eyes narrowed on the kami who rematerialized a few steps before her.

"He's an actual kami?" Kagome whispered.

"Hai, Kami of the Moon," he called out. "Why is mortals who are involved with the supernatural always seem to have difficult grasping upon divinity when it is presented."

"Because you are not very divine," Kimi retorted.

"You wound me," the kami chuckled.

"I can," she retorted icily as the party followed. Kagome was shocked at Kimi's casual, callous attitude being extended to a kami, though Sesshōmaru was also inherently disrespectful. Perhaps it was a family trait, the arrogance that he and his mother possessed.

"Do me proud," the kami muttered as they came to the steep of the stairs.

Kimi said nothing as Kagome followed Ai's direction for fanning out so she was placed with Kimi-sama's attendents. Kimi settled on her throne.

"Just wait," Sōten muttered. Kimi reclined very casually as she seemed to be having a soft conversation with the kami. The kami materialized tea and offered her some, which she accepted.

Soon enough there were banners making their way up the stairs, and a young man looking daiyōkai lead the charge. His main of sesame colored hair with a heavy mokomoko also wrapped over his shoulder would've been impressive, if the mokomoko wasn't so thin. His weapons and armor looked new, speaking to no skills in a way, and even though his yōkai energy was impressive, it was a pale comparison to Kimi or Sesshōmaru, from what Kagome could feel.

"I've come to lay challenge to Sesshōmaru for the title of Alpha of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan and Pack, and the title of Inu no Taishō!" the daiyōkai declared.

"A challenge, oh dear, I was expecting a swearing of fidelity," Kimi said so casually as she rested her cheek on her fist, her red claw tapping her cheek. "This is a problem, cousin."

"It is my right!" he declared smugly. "I have a mate," he said and presented another daiyōkai who seemed so battered and worn.

"Hai, hai, I heard of your victorious Hunt," Kimi dismissed with a flick of her wrist as she handed her tea back to the kami. "It is a shame you cheated though," she said as she assessed the daiyōkai. Kagome frowned.

"I did not! And I demand a challenge immediately against the Shikoku Alpha!" he barked. "Or is my cousin too cowardly to face me?" he sneered.

"Very well," Kimi chuckled. "A challenge has been issued, a challenge shall be executed, cousin. To the death or first blood?" she asked playfully, her red lips twisted into a lethal smile.

"I challenge the Alpha of Shikoku to the death," he replied very boldly. Kagome winced.

"Sesshōmaru isn't here, though," she whispered to Ai.

"No, he is not, and he is not yet Alpha of the Shikoku, he is still learning," Ai whispered. "Kochi-sama has not yet realized his mistake just now."

"What mistake?" she whispered back.

"Kimi-sama is the Alpha of Shikoku," she whispered back.

"Very well, Tsukuyomi-kami, do you accept the challenged issued?" Kimi asked looking up to the kami.

"I do," he agreed.

"Very well, I have been challenged as Shikoku's Alpha," she smiled as she stood. Now Kagome noticed that Kimi-sama was dressed in armor beneath her coat, her heavy mokomoko was long and thick, unwinding itself from around her body to reveal a lithe build.

"I challenged…" Kochi started as he paled.

"You challenged the Alpha of Shikoku, that is I, until I relinquish the rank to my son, and I have not," she chuckled. "But I'm pleased at the challenge, it's been a few centuries since I had a good fight. You may of course appoint a member of your guard to aid you if you should feel it's necessary," she said.

"I appoint Junpai," he declared which had the large daiyōkai beside him shift a bit. "What about you, cousin, do you declare a second?"

"No," she answered with a smile.

"Go for her throat," Kagome heard them whispered.

Kimi chuckled as she watched the larger one leap, which had her reacting, the light spilled from her fingers like Sesshōmaru's whip, wrapping around the leaper's throat as she pulled him to the stairs with a heavy crash and launched herself into the air. There was a clattering of daggers and knives which escaped her hand, which had Kochi scrambling for cover and Kimi landed. A katana was pulled and she smiled as she seemed to produce a fan in her fingers while her stance was low.

Kagome gasped at the fluidity of the daiyōkai's movement's and how swiftly she acted. Kimi-sama was clearly a skilled warrior, moving nimbly and slicing off the head of the larger daiyōkai as he claws dropped her fan and she caught Kochi's face and the acid poured out of her claws. The daiyōkai screamed in agony as she released him which had him falling as a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is there anyone else?" she asked as she wiped the blood from her fang and sheathed the katana. "No? That was disappointing, Ryūkotsuse was a better fight," she sighed as she turned and walked up the steps.

"Matagi, he is not dead, but should you so desire you have a place within my son's harem," Kimi said stopping at the young female.

"I would like that, my lady," the girl bowed lowly.

"Shiori, Sōten, see to Matagi's comfort, I will send word to her pack of her safety as my son's consort," Kimi said. "And someone remove that filth from my Clan. I will speak with my uncle about the death of his heir," she stated as she walked into her palace.

"Whoa," Kagome whispered as she trotted after Ai. "I had no idea she was a warrior like that," Kagome whispered to the hanyō.

"Kimi-sama taught Rin everything she knows, as well as Sesshōmaru-sama. She is a general in Tsukuyomi-kami's army, she is his advisor, and his champion, she killed many enemies, she only lost to Tōga-sama," Ai whispered. "Kimi-sama is the most indomitable warrior of the daiyōkai, besting all her suitors when she was young, until Tōga-sama."

"She's…"

"She is the only one to rival Sesshōmaru-sama in power," Ai stated.

"I wouldn't have thought her that powerful," Kagome murmured.

"She was the sole daughter of Shikoku-sama, his only heir, he raised her to be unconquerable," Ai admitted.

* * *

"That was spectacularly disappointing," Kimi sighed as she finished changing and walked out tying her obi to look at Tsukuyomi who was waiting for her.

"I was expecting you to drag it out," the kami commented as he handed her a new cup of tea.

"I was bored," she shrugged.

"About your father's decision," he said.

"He has decided," she said. "We have made our peace and I accept this is his decision."

"But the yume no seirei and baku? They are not to be trusted," he said levelly.

"No," she agreed. "They are not. But what would you have us do?"

"The price of this action," he started.

"If he does not, then he will die!" Kimi snapped. "My son will die if we do not seal the curse," she stated.

"And what of his mortal?"

"You and I know that those bound by unmei no aikai ito will find a way, but if something is not done soon, she will not be able to save him," Kimi murmured softly. "I did not ask him to do this."

"How does he know he can trust them?"

"He doesn't," Kimi replied.

"He's always desired to reunite with Suiko since you came of age," Tsukuyomi murmured.

"A curse of losing a True Mate," she murmured. "My son will forgive us, in time, when he remembers again," she said softly. "And I believe Rin will understand when they reunite."

"You have that much faith in the mortal."

"Hai, I do."

"Why?"

"I raised her," Kimi smiled softly. "She is my daughter."

"Then may the heavens know to bow out of her way," Tsukuyomi chuckled.

"They will learn."

* * *

**Year 1309...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

Izayoi was waiting for Takemaru's return with the rest of the assembly. The samurai came riding on the horses, which had her sighing with a heavy heart as she felt her hands tremble. Already she knew she would have a lot of work cut out for her, she could smell the infection, puss and blood from here. Takemaru swung off his horse gracefully and smiled as he came towards here.

"Tsuma," he greeted.

"Takemaru-sama," she bowed slightly. "I presume you return victorious," she said stiffly.

"Hai, come," he pulled on her hand. She stumbled after him until she was brought to his chambers where he kissed her hard and brutally. A gasp escaped her which had him deepening the kiss as his hand tangled with her hair and pinned her head back.

"I missed you," he breathed against her lips.

"I…" she bit her lip.

"We will talk later, for now, I need you," he growled as he pulled off her layers. She whimpered a bit as she found herself laid out on the futon and him prying her legs apart.

"Take…" she cried out when he aligned them and started pushing inward on her. Oh Kami! It burned and the stretch! It felt like the first time but worse as he seemed to clumsily fondle her breasts.

* * *

Tōga stood outside of the Setsuna compound, battered and bloodied, he scented her misery and pain, as well as her humiliation and he watched in on the open chamber. Her face was contorted in such pain that he felt the tree he was in starting to break under his fury.

He left when he smelt the human cum in her, the scent of another soiling her infuriated is inner beast which had him taking to the skies. Landing in the forest he snarled as he lashed out, shattering the ground.

"Damn," he muttered. Was this how his son felt whenever Rin was with humans? He wondered if the small mortal even knew to be disloyal to a True Mate's calling, he knew he had been and this was his own doing. That fact infuriated and hurt him, because he had done this. He had left his human with her kind, he had denied the call of True Mates and now she was another's.

Still, he would have InuYasha with her, and that was a small comfort.

He would have to commission hi nezumi no kawagoromo for InuYasha still, and he should start on that now. Gaining the materials from fire rats was not easy, and he had no doubts that finding a skilled seamstress to handle the materials would not be easy either. He looked back at Setsuna and snarled; he couldn't kill Takemaru. No, Rin had informed him of his fate, and he couldn't fight fate. Fighting fate was more damning than productive.

He darted off to go commission his youngest son's robes.


	88. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 30**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Somewhere Near Akita Territory...**

Rin was startled when the light came spilling for them, Sesshōmaru snarled as he gripped her and she lowered A-Un so they landed in the forest. Kimi stood in a tree, no armor on, or weapons displayed. Her hair was neatly done up and her golden eyes were like iced honey as they assessed Rin and Sesshōmaru.

"You possess something which does not belong to you," Kimi stated as her mokomoko started unfurling in a threatening manner. Rin watched the fur being raised, knowing her lord's mother was far more powerful than his sire ever could be. Her mokomoko was the largest and heaviest bit of fur and power displayed, it was a clear sign of her dominance, and few daiyōkai would have pelts like Kimi's, Rin knew that. Even her lord's mokomoko had yet to reach the size of his mother's, though she knew his to be considered large already.

"I do," Rin admitted as she swung off A-Un and bowed low. "Only so I could return him to his mother," she said softly.

Kimi said nothing.

"I found him about to be taken by the hyōnekozoku, I was unsuccessful in my attempts to prevent that, we were taken to Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, in Amangawa, in the Tang Empire. There upon Emperor Tiāngǒu and his mate, Empress Chang'e attempted to remove Sesshōmaru-sama from the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan and Shikoku InuYōkai Pack. They named him Prince Jūn Ān and attempted to reteach him in their image. While there I did my best to keep him safe and true, we spent much time planning our escape. Finally, I was presented an opportunity, at the cost of two of our fellow prisoners though, still, the opportunity was too ideal not to take.

"I regret that we left our friends behind, but the safety of my lord exceeded the safety of everyone else, so I took him, and we fled the Tang Empire. The flight was perilous and to prevent our trackers from overtaking us I went north, to the Akita InuYōkai Clan, their Alpha, Odate-sama, was most merciful and kind taking us in from the blizzards and prevailing storms, offering us sanctuary," she explained. "Now that the weather had finally given, I seized the opportunity to track you, my lady, I desired to return you pup to you."

"Rin," Sesshōmaru whispered.

"Sesshōmaru, is this true?" his mother's voice was cold, indifferent, and dangerous.

"Hai, mother," Sesshōmaru answered.

"Then it appears I am in a debt of gratitude to you, human," Kimi said landing softly. "Rise," she ordered.

Rin stood, straightening her back and keeping her head down. "You owe me nothing, my lady, I aided my lord because I would always aid him."

Kimi said nothing to that as she circled Rin.

"I am pleased to have been of service, my lady, and happier still to have aided Sesshōmaru-sama through this perilous time, for I have no doubt the abuse would've been worse. Chang'e is in desire of an heir, and she had determined your son shall be that heir," Rin explained.

"I am aware of her desires, they are not lost on me," Kimi stated.

"Rin was very brave, mother, she fought a kami," Sesshōmaru informed Kimi.

"Your son has mortally wounded Tiāngǒu," she countered.

"I am impressed," Kimi stated. "It is not an easy thing to actually inflict pain and suffering of that kind upon anyone. Head up, human, I like to look people in the eye," Kimi ordered. Rin raised her head to look Kimi levelly in the eye.

It was startling how young Kimi seemed, Rin knew that her lord's mother looked no different now than in her time, but there was something startling different about Kimi now than there was about Kimi in her time. Rin spotted the marks; she knew what they were from even. As a healer Rin had dealt with those marks on other women, it was hard to fathom that they would ever be on Kimi when Kimi was so indomitable.

"I see you have taken good care of my son, he is groomed, fed, protected," Kimi said softly.

"Hai, my lady," Rin nodded softly.

"I commend you for that, he is not an easy pup to care for," Kimi stated.

"He was a delight," Rin said earnestly as she smiled at Sesshōmaru. "It was my honor and pleasure to care for him."

"A pleasure?"

"Hai, my lady, a pleasure," Rin smiled as Sesshōmaru came to her side. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled as his claws tangled in her kimono. "But that pleasure is at an end as I have brought him to you to be returned before I continue on my quest."

"Don't go," Sesshōmaru whispered as he buried his face in her hip.

"I must insist a return to Tsuzuki Castle, you will be cared for and given provisions before you continue on your way," Kimi commanded. "I will not tolerate anything else," she warned.

"Of course, my lady, your hospitality would be a blessing," Rin smiled as she bowed slightly before putting Sesshōmaru on A-Un's saddle.

"What is that beast?" Kimi asked.

"A-Un," Sesshōmaru answered.

"Empress Chang'e commanded I break him in order to return," Rin explained.

"But you escaped?" Kimi drawled out warily.

"Hai, why break what I could run wild with?" Rin asked with a feral smile on her lips. "I see no point in taming wild beings, they are wild for a reason. It is best to run wild with them than confine them to a wretch half existence of being tamed," she said softly. Her eyes rested on Sesshōmaru as she thought about the truth of her words to herself. She would do anything to run wild and free with her lord, even now, she knew that.

"Unusual belief for a human to possess," Kimi started.

"My father taught it to me," Rin cut her off. "He believed that wild creatures were wild for a reason and it was best to let them be or join them, but never to tame them."

* * *

Kimi watched the human hoist herself up with ease behind Sesshōmaru before looking at her. There was a gust of wind and Kimi's sharp eyes narrowed on the mark of her son on the woman before her eyes widened. She would love to say it wasn't possible, but then Sesshōmaru seemed to be composed of impossibilities. For now she would leave it be, if the time should ever come when she needed to intervene she would.

"That is a wise man, for a human," Kimi mused.

"I thought you would like that," Rin chuckled with a soft smile.

"I may come to like you, mortal," Kimi decided good naturedly. "Come, we will go for Tsuzuki Castle," she said as she took the reigns and let her ki envelope them before streaking through the realms for her home. They slammed into the yōkai islands which floated in the clouds. Releasing the reigns Kimi reached up and collected her pup just as Rin slid off A-Un.

"Come," Kimi ordered. "You, care for the steed in the royal stables, release it to the pastures after the care has been granted," she ordered a guard.

"Hai, my lady!" the guard grabbed the reigns and scurried off. Kimi shifted her hold on her son as she dragged her nose over his cheek bone, which had him staring at her curiously. A smile tugged on her lips as she nipped his ear lightly and nuzzled his nose then. Sesshōmaru rewarded her with a shy smile as he nuzzled her back. Pleased he was safe she set him down, gripping his hand tight as she glanced over at the human who was smiling a soft smile.

"You will desire a soak in the hot springs," she decided. "Come along, Tōga has yet to return."

And that, in Kimi's mind, was for the best. She did not desire to deal with her mate's temper at this moment.

Tōga's consorts appeared; Emi, Asami, Yong, and Hyeon-ju all seemed wary, while Hoshi glared daggers at Sesshōmaru; a growl rumbled through Kimi's chest which had the bitches scattering then before she continued guiding them to the hot springs. Rin strolled along behind them, unpretrubed by her surroundings, which was startling to Kimi. No human was ever this at ease or at home amongst yōkai, it went against their nature.

"You do not seem uneasy about yōkai," Kimi remarked as they entered a space to change.

"I grew up amongst yōkai," Rin answered. "My family was killed by humans and yōkai took me in," she explained.

"I see," Kimi drawled out.

Rin didn't explain more than that as they started changing to bath before going for the hot springs. Kimi would admit that Rin was a curiosity, marked up in violent bruises, a few wounds even, but not a mark appeared on Sesshōmaru. That pleased Kimi, it pleased her to know that for once her pup had been safe from abuse.

* * *

**Year 1309...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Kimi sat in her gardens, her fingers working over a small embroidery pattern as she tried to keep her mind centered. Tōga stormed in looking frustrated and upset.

"How could a female stay with a horrid male!?" he demanded sharply which had her looking up a bit startled at his inquiry.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kimi sputtered as she lowered her work.

"How can a female stay with a terrible male? One that abuses her!?" he demanded.

"I believe you ask the wrong female!" she hissed.

Tōga flinched as he finally paused to look at her, Kimi set aside her work as she rose to her feet. "Kimi… I… it was a long time ago, I was different…" he started.

She held up a hand sharply which had him slamming his mouth shut. "I was unfair," she stated. "I am aware of how much you have changed. Even Emi, Hyeon-ju, and Michi have remarked upon your change of temperament over the centuries."

"I did not mean to wound you, my friend," he said softly as he reached for her.

"Do not touch me!" she warned. "Females stay because rarely is there anywhere else to go, Tōga."

"She shouldn't bear it," he sighed.

"No, she should not," Kimi agreed off-handedly. She didn't know which female had caught Tōga's current fancy, but no female deserved to feel or to be trapped in a situation of abuse.

"Why did you stay?" he asked her.

"Before?"

"Hai."

"You presume much if you assumed I stayed, I merely didn't kill you is all," she countered. "I am Alpha, Tōga. You would do well to remember who bears the crucial rank here. I took it because at the time, it was my duty to protect the other females from you. In the process though I failed our son, so I failed."

"If you could do it all over…" he started uncertainly.

"I'd slit you belly to throat, nail your entrails to the ground and set you afire the moment I confirmed my pregnancy, I would not have endured or subjected my pup to those years," she stated firmly before walking away from him. "If I had done that then perhaps Bashira and Takara would be here instead of in the netherworld."

"Why didn't you?" he asked so softly she almost didn't hear him. His question had her pausing though as she looked firmly ahead of her, not daring to look back at him.

"Because there was a time, Tōga, I deserved your wrath and hatred," she stated softly. "You desired something I could not and would never give, and for that I deserved your hatred."

"What made you…?" he started.

"I am Alpha, you my Inu no Taishō, you are my subordinate, you do not command me," she answered. "And my father informed me if I did not put a stop to it, he would gladly do it for me."

"I never knew," he gulped.

"Of course, you didn't know. I hold you in high esteem now, Tōga, I consider you my dearest of friends," she stated.

"Now." He muttered.

"Now," she repeated.

"Why'd you stay?"

"Where would I go?" she asked as she turned to him. "Oh, I could go to Odate-sama, kami knows he loves Sesshōmaru more than you ever could or would, and he would be pleased to have my company. Or I could have gone to Tsukuyomi-kami, he is always pleased with me. But I am Alpha of the Shikoku, abandoning my Clan, my Pack, it was never an option. Killing you though, I was encouraged to do that."

"Why didn't you?"

"Rin." Kimi answered and saw him flinch violently. "The moment she pinned you to my home wall with her kaiken, I was reminded I was not only your bitch but alpha, and I would not tolerate your shit."

"Did you ever forgive me?" he asked her.

"I forgave you," she admitted. "I just was never stupid enough to forget, Tōga. Even when you did."

"Do you think Sesshōmaru…?"

"What do you think?" she asked dryly as she left him be.

Kimi made it to her private quarters, sliding the door shut before she rested her head on it and closed her eyes. A shuddering breath escaped her lips as she curled her hands into fists. Damn him, she thought bitterly. Damn Tōga! Damn that stupid, arrogant, controlling, ignorant bastard! Turning her head fell back as a breath hitched on her lips before she sank to the ground. Kimi wasn't stupid, or ignorant, she had done a terrible wrong by her pup by not killing Tōga all those years ago. She had done a disservice to her daughters too, not killing their murderer, but at the same time she dreaded killing her son's father. It was all so convoluted and complicated.

* * *

Tōga watched Kimi leave and closed his eyes. He knew he had been a wretched mate, but he hadn't ever dared voice that question on what Kimi would've done if she hadn't been so willing to take the punishment. He had known who he had Hunted and beaten, who he had won, he was only surprised she hadn't killed him for what he had done. Tōga walked to where his mate had been and saw what she was working on, it was something simple, delicate, the intricate red stitching on white silks. It was most likely a gift for Sesshōmaru, he thought, especially with the pattern of peach blossoms there.

He should've been better, he thought sadly. Tōga should've been better than Zhìháo had been raised, he knew better. It was why he had come to the East, to escape the legacy his mother and father had inflicted upon him without mercy.

But then again, he thought humorlessly, he never could seem to learn his lesson. Not from his mate, not from his pup and not from Rin.

"Sire!" Myōga shouted which had him looking up.

"What is it?"

"It's Ryūkotsuse Master! He moves his troops to the West!" the flea sobbed.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Tsuzuki Castle...**

Sesshōmaru was sleeping soundly in his room again, Rin carefully crept out of the room before sliding the fusuma shut as softly as she could walking down the hall, she was careful not to hit any of the squeaky boards she knew in her time and made her way to the garden. Kimi was sitting there in the snow, her fingers wrapped around a teacup as she looked up at the crescent moon.

"Lovely night out, is it not?" she asked playfully as she tilted her head towards Rin.

"It is," she admitted as she walked into the snow, keep her arms wrapped around her for warmth.

"Do you know what the meaning of the crescent moon is to my Clan?"

"No, my lady, I have yet to be informed of it," Rin admitted.

"We serve Tsukuyomi-kami," she whispered. "We serve the kami of the moon," she murmured with humor. "My father said he was so impressed with the Shikoku that he named our Clan after my father, and permitted us to run wild here. He was so impressed with my father he bestowed a mark, a mark of divinity upon his line. We are the purest of pure for daiyōkai, there will never be another so pure or powerful, and that is what this mark means," Kimi mused as she tapped her brow.

"I didn't know," Rin said softly.

"It is a Clan secret," Kimi replied. "Do you know what that mark is, Rin?" Kimi asked tapping her mating mark lightly.

"Hai, my lady," Rin nodded.

"And yet you bear it," Kimi drawled out.

"He asked if I would like to have it, and I could not deny him, not when I had dreamt of him for so long," Rin murmured. "I was so alone, so very alone, and I missed him, I missed my dream friend, so when he offered I could not refuse."

"You do know what it means."

"Some, I will admit I do not know everything about it," Rin said resolutely.

"You are his equal," Kimi said softly. "What is his is yours, and what is yours is his, You bear his power, his strength, if the time should ever come to you, you will have the resources to fight back, to fight with him, as his equal, you are his mate."

"I see."

"Why do you bear the mark though, that is not the mark a pup would make," Kimi accused then. "That is the mark of a grown daiyōkai."

"It is a long story, my lady, and perhaps, when it is over, I will share it," Rin offered.

"I do not trust you," Kimi warned.

"I do not expect you to," Rin admitted.

"And yet," Kimi drawled. "You are here."

"I am here."

"Why?"

"Because I did not trust that if I returned Sesshōmaru-sama to his father that he would make it home in one piece and after all the hells we had gone through to escape I would not tolerate him being returned in anything but pristine condition."

"I see."

"A-Un is for Sesshōmaru-sama, tomorrow at first light I must go."

"Tōga will return tomorrow, his spies have sent word to him by now and he will be here later tonight or near the dawn."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"So you're prepared for his wrath, you will not escape it," Kimi warned her. "Rest well, Rin, if you should survive Tōga then I will be pleased to welcome you to my pack."

"And if I should not?"

"You will be too dead to care about your fate at that point."


	89. Ichariba Chode

行逢りば兄弟

"Though we meet but once, even by chance, we are friends for life"

* * *

**IV: 31**

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Tsuzuki Castle,** **Shikoku Clan Territories, Shikoku Island, Japan...**

Rin sat with Sesshōmaru all night as she stared at the kuroshinju.

A Shikon no Tama recreation, she thought bitterly. As if that jewel had not caused enough problems in her life, even now she would find herself making another one. The irony, the mere thought had her snorting in amusement. Making this imitation of a Shikon no Tama though was not something she understood yet, how would collecting her lord's four souls aid in saving him from Magatsuhi?

Yes, in theory Rin understood what Magatsuhi was, but in practice that was a different matter. She had seen what Magatsuhi could do, she knew what that was, she had seen it in the eyes of her lord as well as bandits when the desire to inflict pain came. She wasn't a stranger to Magatsuhi, merely his curse. Which was why she didn't understand needing to make another Shikon no Tama from the four souls of a yōkai. Despite what the world thought it knew, Rin knew yokais had four souls, her lord and his mothers would be the first two she'd think of to list, Shippō and Kirara would be the next two she'd list, followed by Sōten, Ai and Shiori. There were others, Rin could list them all, and knew them all rather intimately. So she had no doubts she could collect the four souls of Sesshōmaru, but what was she to do once she had them?

Her fingers tangled lightly with Sesshōmaru's hair as she closed her eyes and let her head fell back.

She would have to figure this out, her lord needed her, he needed her to figure this out.

The rays of dawn tickled her face which had her peering at the overcast which enshrouded the Shikoku InuYōkai territory. Suddenly the heavy beating of a drum pierced the air, a new rhythm but a signal Rin well understood it was the signal of the return of the Inu no Taishō. Inhaling sharply Rin tightened her fingers in Sesshōmaru's hair before relaxing. A sigh escaped her as she curled over him, examining his sleeping face.

As a pup he was cute, as an adult he was heart stopping. She smiled as she traced his cheek.

"No matter what, my lord, know I love you, forever," she whispered before kissing his brow and detangling herself from him. She was still dressed from the journey, she picked up her pack of supplies before putting her hairpin in place, her kaiken in her sleeve and grabbing Bakusaiga and Odate's fang.

It would be better for her to do this now and leave than to drawl it out.

Sliding the fusuma shut gently she slipped over the wooden floors and made her way to the entrance. Taking a heavy breath she steadied herself, Kimi was there, looking indifferent and pained, and Rin walked into the morning light to see Tōga.

"I made it to the Akita territories when I was told by Odate-sama that a human bitch had dared to take my son, I am assuming that is you," Tōga snarled.

"Hai," she answered unrepentant and unapologetic despite his accusing tone.

"You dare to lay hands on my son!?" he snarled.

"Hai," she answered as she started descending the steps. "I dare."

"What makes you think you are worthy, mortal?"

"Nothing," she answered. "But I achieved what you could not in all your infinite power, Inu no Taishō."

The growl which tore through him shook the ground she stood upon, however she didn't stumble.

"Come, come," Kimi started.

"Stay out of this, bitch!" Tōga snapped.

"That is no way to speak to the Alpha of the Shikoku," Rin stated using her lord's soft, clipped, icy tone. "You would do well to apologize."

"You are not a part of this mortal!" he growled.

"I am," she stated. "You speak with disrespect to my Alpha and I cannot permit that, it's an offense rectifiable by death or blood," she said firmly. Now it was Kimi's turn to look shocked.

"She is my general," he started.

"I believe that you are hers, not the other way around," Rin countered.

"You speak arrogantly for a mortal," he growled.

"Hai, I do," she agreed. "But as I have returned your son to your Clan and Pack I will take a thank you of gratitude and be on my way, I am on an important quest for my lord after all."

"Gratitude!?" he snarled violently.

"Or blood, which ever you prefer, Zhìháo," she offered icily.

"I will tear you limb from limb!" he pulled Sō'unga then.

"Very well, I will take your gratitude in blood," she agreed. He moved fast, but for Rin the world slowed as she sidestepped and pulled her kaiken slicing his armor as she twisted out and pulled Bakusaiga which had a rippling sense through the atmosphere as it intercepted Sō'unga's blow. Rin smirked at Tōga's shock on his features. She twisted around, moving fast as she escaped his reach, the world sped up then as she moved with Bakusaiga. She had felt this before, blocking and slashing, shifting to keep herself centered and out of the way, the fang did most of the work, but could only do what she knew. She could feel it as she blocked another hit from Sō'unga coming at her. Tōga hit her hard as he attempted to knock her fang from her grasp, she could sense his intent as she used her kaiken.

Most swordsmen stressed using two hands, her lord however, had not. He had stressed her knowing to utilize both her hands in a fight, knowing her opponents would rarely pay attention to her second hand in their traditional thinking. The kaiken slid smoothly through Tōga's armor as she twist it hard, nicking his lung, he coughed slightly and she twisted harder as his fang clattered from his hands. The kaiken was siphoning off his ki which made him weak. Pushing against him she held him against the wall as she yanked out the kaiken and pressed it to his throat.

"I will take this as your gratitude."

He growled.

"Raise a hand to my lady ever again and not even the fates or kami will be enough to stop me from shoving my lord's fang into black heart, Zhìháo," she warned. Turning she let him fall to his knees as she wiped the blood on her clothing and sheathed Bakusaiga again. The kaiken was left out as she bowed to Kimi.

"Thank you for your hospitality, my lady, I wish you many blessings to come for yourself and Sesshōmaru-sama," she said as she stood and turned to leave. It didn't take her long to walk through the barrier, knowing how it worked as she stepped off the ledge of the floating island and found herself standing at the lip of a hole.

The very same hole she had clambered out of initially. There were snow flurries on the winds which had her closing her eyes as she took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Forgive me, my lord," she whispered. Looking at the hole she knelt down before swinging her legs over the edge and dropping. She could feel herself enveloped in the familiar darkness.

* * *

**Year 1268...**

**Location Unknown, Somewhere in Goguryeo...**

Sesshomaru knelt bound in heavy metal and pinned upon an island, sacred seals, and monks wrapping around the prison. The power was stifling, he had been ordered here by his father when the Mongols had come, to come and collect information, to test their spiritual prowess. Now he was here, the air was stifling with enough make breathing difficult.

His grandmother had done well with the prison. Bèi Yíwàng De Jiānyù was a prison worthy of daiyōkai.

One way in, one way out, over one thousand guards, and only himself as prisoner, he would admit she had out down herself. The guards, monks and kami alike all lined his prison. The acupuncture bindings confining him was to paralyze his muscles to further attempt at keeping him immobile.

This didn't stifle his hearing, he could hear their hearts and bodies nervousness about moving around him, but also, he could hear all the way to where the generals above were organizing the invasion. Hyeon-Ju was the name of the most prominent daiyōkai general above, followed by Dong-Geun, there were other names he had kept a mental tab on, but the one which stood out to him and delayed his return to his father's forces was the whisperings of a spy in his father's forces.

Though they hadn't spoken the name, merely referring to the traitor as Dōng, which had him staying.

Sesshōmaru just needed the name of the traitor and then he would escape.

His mokomoko twitched a bit as he focused on breathing and listening to everything and everyone around him. His grandmother truly did not know what a wonderful amphitheater to listen to resounding acoustics, she had vastly underestimated his natural abilities; the ones that could not be sealed or halted.

* * *

**Year 1581...**

**Zhēnzhū Gǎng Palace, Spirit World, China...**

Sesshōmaru stood in the robes dressed for the coronation and was snarling at anyone who attempted to touch or groom him in any manner.

"You're actually going through with this?" InuYasha asked as he finally appeared, dressed in Ming robes.

Sesshōmaru didn't answer that as he finished straightening the robes. Just because he hated his grandmother and her people did not mean he would misrepresent his mother. There would be no piece of this costume out of place or misaligned, he would get through this ceremony and then he would go about killing his grandmother.

"By the time the first moon is over the monk should have figured out how to make Chang'e mortal, when she perishes, her throne will need to have an heir apparent in place to assume power, I take the throne I take the people," he explained for InuYasha.

"We owe them nothing," InuYasha stated.

"I am aware of who I owe what for, this is about not destroying the innocent lives caught in Chang'e's net."

"You just want the power," InuYasha stated.

Sesshōmaru didn't even bother to retort to that. By the end of the night he would be Emperor, he would have to meet with the Yellow Emperor to receive the Mandate from Heaven for how to rule his grandmother and father's people.

"If this doesn't work?"

"Then you will return to the Shikoku," he stated. "And I will tear apart the Ming Empire brick by brick," he growled lowly.

"You're in no condition for that," InuYasha started.

Sesshōmaru lifted his hand as he finished his robe, it silenced InuYasha as he started pulling up his hair into a tail. He paused when his brother frowned.

"Rin won't forgive you if you die before she gets back," InuYasha stated.

"Rin will understand, for if I do not do this then there is nothing to return to," he murmured softly. He thought about the image of her smiling in Kagome's time, her black hair fluttering about her and her smile pure and sure. That was when he needed to get to, that was where she was, and that was where he would be, he would get to her, one way or another. But that only happened if it remained, if it was there for them to return to, and his grandmother would see to it that it was not.

"Our homeland has not been invaded since the Mongols," Sesshōmaru stated as he finished tying his hair. "I will not permit Chang'e to enter it now."

"And becoming Emperor here? That stops it?"

"Hai," Sesshōmaru answered. "This is father's throne. This is your true birthright from father, if there ever was one."

"Nani?"

"Inu no Taishō is not a title father could pass to you, nor was the Clan or Pack, those are passed through my mother's lines. The title Inu no Taishō is for her general, and I have been Inu no Taishō for two hundred seventy-one years since your birth."

"I…"

"I was named Inu no Taishō upon father's failure to protect my mother," Sesshōmaru stated. "But we were both born Princes of the West."

"I didn't know…" InuYasha stammered.

"If you should like the title, Yuèliàng Huángdì, you are free to take the robes," he stated.

"I don't want that!" InuYasha hissed.

"Then do not tell me what Rin will and will not forgive. She knows who and what I am," Sesshōmaru stated as he walked by his brother.

* * *

**Year 839...**

**Tsuzuki Castle,** **Shikoku Clan Territories, Shikoku Island, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru woke alone in his room, he looked around for Rin but didn't feel or scent her. Getting up he threw open the doors to the garden, seeing the flurries of snow before he ran from his room.

His mother was sitting in her garden with tea.

"Rin!?" he called out looking around, his mokomoko lashed out irritably.

"Ah, Sesshōmaru," his mother smiled. "Come," she held her hand up for him.

"Where's Rin?"

"Rin," she started as she took his hand and he stepped to stand beside her sitting form. "Rin has gone to aid her lord. But, I have this of hers, for you."

"Rin…?"

"Does not know I possess it, the servants found it in your dragon's saddle bags," she said as she handed him the parcel. He looked down at the wrapped package and frowned before he slowly opened it with care.

The quilt spilled out, red silks and white furs, the purple threads were used to embroider the phases of the moon. It was a massive blanket, bigger than his futon, bigger than his father's futon.

"Splendid!" Kimi smiled as she examined it.

There was a bit of parchment which fluttered onto the wooden floor. He bent over to pick it up, the kanji were crisp and clean, below it was signed with peach blossoms.

_-I was never one for goodbyes, my lord, so all I shall say is until the next time we see each other._

_-Love you, always._

"What a peculiar mortal you have claimed, my son," Kimi mused as her claws slid into his hair. He looked up at his mother just as his father threw open the doors. He flinched but stepped in front of his mother as his father glared at them both.

His mother's hand was firm as she grabbed his shoulder. "Take this to your quarters, Sesshōmaru," she ordered.

"I will…"

"You raise another hand to my pup Tōga and it will be the very last thing you ever do," Kimi warned sharply as Sesshōmaru gathered up his quilt quickly.

"I am Alpha!" he started.

"You are not," she stated icily, her tone soft and clipped. "I am Alpha of the Shikoku InuYōkai Clan, you are my Inu no Taishō, and until such a time as I have invited you back you are to be visiting with the Pack Leaders, the council is eager for your advice and your voice."

Sesshōmaru blinked at his mother's back, her tone had never changed pitch or cadence. "In the spring, upon the first blossom, you may return, Sesshōmaru will be going to Odate-sama who has offered our son tutoring. I have accepted this."

"You can't…" he started.

"I can and I have, you will leave. Today," Kimi stated firmly.

"Mother?" Sesshōmaru whispered.

"Good Alphas do not behave as you have Tōga, when you return, we will discuss our union and the arrangements to be had, but until then you will go advise the council," Kimi instructed. "Get out of my sight," she hissed.

Sesshōmaru watched for the first time in his life as his father deflated from his temper and stormed off.

"Sesshōmaru," Kimi turned on him. "It appears I have neglected your education, forgive me, son, for that was not my intent. This winter, if you will, I shall further your education to prepare you for Odate-sama's teachings."

"You can fight?"

"Better than your father ever could," she smiled playfully. "Hurry up, put away the quilt, there's much to learn, little time to be had," she instructed.

He grabbed up Rin's not before running down to his quarters with her quilt.

* * *

**Year 684...**

**Tosa Provence, Shikoku Clan Territories, Shikoku Island, Japan...**

Tsukuyomi and Watatsumi stood in the ruination and destruction of what had once been a thriving village, now destroyed by the ocean.

"Kami," Watatsumi whispered.

"We did not," he started but saw that the dragon meant no offense or offering, was merely in horrific awe of what they both stood before. Izanami's servant Shishinki and his mate Zero stood nearby.

"We should call upon Kirinmaru-sama, he will be of aid to this provence," Zero called out.

There was a sniffling cry, which draw Tsukuyomi's attention. The kami was swift to leave the daiyōkai as he shoved aside debris to get to the sound. He halted when he reached it, the inner light the child showed was that of a kami, but the life force was mortal, he moved to touch the child. The babe was still clutched in it's mother's dead arms.

"Shh," he cooed.

"Tsukuyomi-kami!" a voice bellowed.

The babe meakly mewled.

Tsukuyomi carefully picked the mortal up from the corpse and into his arms, it was so small, so feeble, so weak, he stared in awe at how a creature so weak could survive this damage.

"What do you have here?" Watatsumi asked.

The baby burst into tears which had the kami jumping and shoving the babe at Watatsumi. The dragon burst into laughter as he accepted the charge who settled immediately in Watatsumi's grasp.

"One would think you've never held a babe before, my friend," Watatsumi chuckled.

"Never," the kami admitted.

"Well, I'd wager she's hungry, tiny little thing," he chuckled. "Midoriko."

"Why do you call her that?"

"The welp needs a name, she says this is her name," he shrugged.

"Who would be able to care for a human miko pup?"

"The Shikoku," Watatsumi answered. "Shikoku-sama's daughter is running the Clan now, but her father always kept food on hand for welps of all ages and sizes. I believe, Kimi-sama continues her father's tradition."

"So long as she does not make that sound again!" Tsukuyomi decided.

"Scared of a wee babe, my friend?" the dragon chuckled.

"No," he answered.

"Liar!" the dragon snickered. "We should get her to the Shikoku before my brother feels this power."

"Ryūkotsuse wouldn't…?" Tsukuyomi started.

"He just lost to Kimi in a Hunt, he would use this welp as a weapon if he can."

"How?"

"Mere babe and I can feel her power, my lord, I know you can too, do not ask how."

"I don't think we need Kimi-sama," Tsukuyomi shrugged.

The baby burst into loud wails then which had him and the dragon jumping.

"Then again the quicker we get it to Kimi the better!"

"Kimi?"

"Shut up!" he hissed as they started for Tsuzuki Castle.


	90. Wasuremono

忘れ物

Forgotten or lost things;

An item left behind somewhere or forgotten at home

* * *

**V: 1**

* * *

**20, February, 1994**

**Higurashi Shrine, Tokyo, Japan...**

Higurashi Jun was surprised to have found an onna in his well house, but he was more surprised as she was was loaded up in the ambulance to see that it was Zaizen Rin. It was surprising because he had not seen the Zaizen family since they had left Tokyo, and today had been the first time in years he had seen Airi. Then he had watched them ride off in the ambulance, a young onna dressed in the most traditional of garbs, and her mother with her. He was surprised.

But now that the dawn was here and he had to go inspect his wellhouse in the light now, to see the damage the police and the girl had done to it.

"Chichi-ue!" a voice shouted.

"Hai," he called out as he started filling the bucket with soap and water. The police had left a while ago, after taking all those photos.

"We were so worried!" his son appeared then and he smiled a bit.

"No, it wasn't me," he assured his son.

"Then who was it?" Mayu appeared behind Kōki holding Sōta in her arms with Kagome following.

"It was Zaizen Rin," he answered.

"Nani?"

"Hai, I don't know how, but it was Zaizen Rin," Jun admitted.

"Do the police have any leads?" Mayu asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"No, they do think it's that serial killer running around that did this," he admitted. "I was just going to go clean it up, police said I could."

"I'll help," Kōki decided as he grabbed the bucket. "Mayu, you stay here and lock the doors."

"Hai," she nodded as they walked out.

"Zaizen Rin?" Kōki asked as they walked towards the wellhouse.

"Hai, she seemed to be in bad shape too," he admitted. Suddenly Kōki stopped midstride and looked around. "Nani?"

"Did you hear that?"

"No."

"I could've sworn…" Kōki started.

There was suddenly a piercing wail in the frosty morning. Kōki dropped the bucket, he dropped his rag as they both rushed for the bushes around Goshinboku's roots. It didn't take him long at all to find the wailing bundle. The babe was thoroughly wrapped up in a downy white fur as well as a red and white quilt with some violet stitching.

"Good Kami! That's…!" Kōki gasped and reached for the wailing infant. Jun watched in shock as the babe settled in his son's arms, though the wailing didn't stop. "He must've been out here all night!"

There was blood on the baby's cheek and brow.

"This is a lot of blood!" he gasped.

"Kami, he's has to be half frozen!" Kōki gasped.

"Get him inside!" Jun barked as they both forgot their initial task and started hurrying towards the house. Kōki's doctor mode set in fast when they got inside, unfurling the fur and quilt that the babe was wrapped in. The baby howled louder and squirmed as they undid the wrappings, Jun held his breath, fearing the worst, there was so much blood on the quilt and fur, it was startling.

"Good Kami!" Mayu moved in, taking the blankets.

"The baby's…" Kōki started.

"Where'd all this blood come from!?"

"Not the baby!" Kōki gasped in relief as his head bowed.

"But he's probably starving!" Mayu stated. "And a soiled nappy," she decided as she muscled her way between them.

"I'll call that inspector," Jun decided. The inspector who had come after Zaizen Rin had been taken to the hospital, Inspector Fujimori Akimitsu and his partner, Iwata Yūdai had both left numbers they could be paged at. This baby was probably connected to whatever had happened to Zaizen Rin, or worse, this was Zaizen's child.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Mayu murmured to the sobbing baby.

* * *

**General Hospital, Tokyo, Japan...**

It had been a hell of a week for Inspector Iwata, he had been dealing with so much and then this Tokyo Butcher had made an unconfirmed kill in his jurisdiction which had him fighting with a taskforce, now there was the attempted murder of one Zaizen Rin. There was irony there because the disappearance of Zaizen Rin was what had inspired him to join the police and to try to make a difference in the world.

Zaizen Rin was one of the most famous missing child cases in the Tokyo area, for the little girl had walked out of her house, to the local park and into the forest before everything about her vanished without a trace. Cadaver dogs hadn't been able to find her, security footage had revealed nothing, witnesses remembered nothing, and there had been no ransom demands of her family to receive her again. It was like the girl from the neighborhood had just vanished. Iwata Yūdai had been attending university, but he did know Zaizen Rin from the neighborhood, she was a bit of a novelty in the neighborhood; sweet but wild. Her disappearance had been a true shock and it had unsettled the neighborhood. The idea that she was found, and such a violent way, it was a shock.

He prepared himself for it not to be Zaizen Rin.

"What's with you!?" Akimitsu demanded.

"Zaizen Rin was a missing persons case in my neighborhood ten years ago. She got up, left her house, went to the local park near the small forest area, and disappeared without a trace," he explained. "I knew her, kind of, she was one of those faces you know. She was always trailing after her brothers, the other boys, she was just as fast, stubborn and tomboy as all the boys could be, it was sort of amusing. She was also fierce, she kicked one of the bullies in the knees and was renowned from then on."

"Mmm, and you think this girl isn't Zaizen Rin?"

"After ten years, no, Zaizen Rin is dead, no way whoever took her would risk keeping her alive this long," he sighed sadly.

"We shall see, doc's were kind enough to collect her prints for us, so we'll have the guys compare them," Akimitsu stated.

"Hai," he nodded.

"Just be professional, don't make accusations until we have more information. If this is some con-artist then we'll catch her," Akimitsu stated.

They walked into chaos, and he was stunned because that was the face of Zaizen Rin, and she was fighting three medical staff and security.

"Where's My Baby!" she screeched as she shoved a guard off with her legs, a nurse came running in with a needle as Rin escaped the grasp of two medical professionals. She caught the nurse's hand and shoved the needle into the other woman before shoving her away.

"Whoa there!" Akimitsu ducked one of Rin's fists before coming up to catch her.

"Careful of her stitches!" a doctor shouted.

The most feral sound came from the girl as she struggled against Akimitsu, and Yūdai leapt into action to grab her flailing legs before she could cause more damage to the people around her and herself. Her torso was bleeding heavily again and the wild, feral look in her eyes was startling. Another doctor surged forward, jabbing her with a needle which had her howling as she struggled but it acted swiftly and had her sagging in their grasp.

"My baby," she whispered meekly as he followed the doctor's leads and got her back on the bed.

"Damn that onna is a fighter," Akimitsu chuckled as the doctors got padded restraints for her. The doctors moved swiftly, changing her bandages, checking her wounds.

"That kind of fighting is training," he muttered. He had seen it in his brother who had been a martial arts enthusiast, that kind of fighting was skill, the difficulty restraining her was probably because she was weak and suffered a major injury.

"What can you tell us doc?" Akimitsu asked when they left Rin alone.

"Not a lot, she suffered a massive trauma to her upper body, her arms have defensive wounds, as do her palms, and her torso suffered a heavy attack. She has been sexually active, we do not know if it was rape or consensual, the moment she woke up and asked for her baby all hell broke loose," the doctor stated.

Akimitsu nodded as they both looked in on the girl. She was sedated, her chest was moving steadily and she was restrained, but still nothing looked meek about Zaizen Rin.

"I don't believe my eyes," he whispered in shock as her head rolled to look at him.

"Is that Zaizen Rin?"

"Prints will confirm it, but hai, that's Zaizen Rin," he muttered in disbelief.

Akimitsu's pager buzzed and he walked to the phone to dial the number, leaving Yūdai to stare in disbelief as Rin's parents huddled around her.

"This is Inspector Fujimori," his partner said into the phone. Yūdai looked back at Rin and was stunned again, the onna was clearly the little girl he had known, but she had grown. She was young, and it looked like she had survived a lot to get here, good Kami what had she been through?

"NANI! We're on our way!" Akimitsu shouted. "Come on kid, they found that baby at the Higurashi Shrine!"

"Nani!" he shouted as they both ran from the hospital.

* * *

**Year 684...**

**Tsuzuki Castle, Shikoku Clan** **Territories** **, Shikoku Island, Japan...**

Kimi stood at the edge of her palace grounds and stared out at the realms she ruled over.

"Has he finally stopped chasing you?" a voice asked behind her which had her arching a brow as she turned to see her dearest of friends there. A smile played on her lips as she looked at the pair, a kami and a dragon.

"Not yet," she said. "The hunt does not end until I tear out that Westerner's throat."

"They aren't all bad," the kami chuckled as he walked towards her.

"Mmm, but they are," she chuckled as she tapped Tsukuyomi's chest. "What brings you here, Tsukuyomi-kami?" she asked with a slight inclination of her head.

"Can a kami not wish to gaze upon the purest of beauties?" he asked.

"No," she answered with a smile.

The dragon let out a booming laugh as he walked up to stand beside the kami. "Careful, Tsukuyomi-kami, she might think you want to hunt her next!"

"Preposterous, he's a kami, I am a daiyōkai, I would never degrade my kami with such a union," she dismissed.

"True," the dragon chuckled.

"How can I help you Watatsumi-sama?" she asked.

"We're here to see Shikoku-sama," Watatsumi stated.

"I see, well, my father is out on Clan business, I will be certain to relay the information you desire to reach him," she stated.

"No, Kimi-sama, we will have to deliver it ourselves," Tsukuyomi stated.

"Is my word not good enough?" she asked.

"It isn't that," Tsukuyomi sighed.

"Then, what is the problem?" she asked as she slid her hands up her sleeves to hide the growing anxiety. She had known both the kami and diayokai before her since her puphood, they were both family friends and dear not only to her father but her as well, and not merely good allies to have.

"It's a mortal," he stated.

"And that is a problem how? Mortals exist, they are born, they live, they die, in frequent succession," she reminded the kami.

"Hai, but this one is unique," Watatsumi said with a smile.

"How so?"

"This is a powerful miko, I think she's a Western kami reincarnated here," he admitted.

"Nani?" Kimi looked between the pair in confusion.

"Hai, occasionally the Western Kami decide to live as a mortal, I do not understand it fully myself, but they walk amongst men to guide them, to have compassion and understanding for the mortal life, I think somehow one of those kami made their way here, in our lands."

"Why do you think that?"

"The miko is unnaturally powerful, and I do not recognize the spiritual energy she displays," Watatsumi stated.

"And does this miko have a name?"

"The child is called Midoriko," Tsukuyomi stated. "And she's a mere babe for a human, we found her in Tosa Province, amongst the wreckage. Her human family is dead, drowned in the tsunami, I don't know how she could've survived."

"I see, and where is she now?"

"In my custody," Watatsumi revealed. "But I cannot keep her long, my brother will grow suspicious, Ryūkotsuse is seeking a war and this welp could give him the edge he needs if he could train the child."

"Which is why we are here to speak with Shikoku."

* * *

**Year 1573...**

**Tsuzuki Castle, Shikoku Clan** **Territories** **, Shikoku Island, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru watched Rin as she ran after the cubs his mother had agreed to care for. He was surprised at how well Tsukuyomaru's daughter and Rin got along, but it shouldn't have been so surprising with how well they had gotten on in the war.

"She is a rare gift, your beloved," his mother chuckled as she came to stand beside him. They watched as the thunder yōkai flittered about as a ball of lightning with her dragon following her as a cloud. He knew the pair would try to play a sneak attack on Rin and Shiori and was curious to see how it would work out.

"The humans demand custody of her," he stated.

"The humans?"

"InuYasha's pack," he clarified.

"Ah, I see," Kimi nodded as they watched. The laughter filled the air as Rin evaded the small lightning strikes and Shiori attempted to tackle the cloud which was shooting arrows at her. "Will they fight for her?"

He didn't answer.

He didn't know if the humans of InuYasha's pack would fight for Rin, he had purposely kept her away from them, and they from her, though there were times it was impossible to keep the groups separated. Naraku had seen to that and seen to the exposure of Rin to InuYasha's pack.

"She should be with them," Kimi declared, and he stiffened. There was a molten weight of lead in his gut at her declaration.

His mother pursed her lips. "You don't have anything to say to this?"

He didn't say anything to her inquiry.

"I do not think it is wise to leave her with them, but she's human and there are things about humans that we yōkai do not know about these aspects," Kimi started. "She will grow, and her anatomy is something that we don't know, she should at least be around them some of the time. I do not think that she will receive the best education with them though."

"You believe that she will not receive an education with them?" he asked.

"Not with the peasants that comprise InuYasha's pack," Kimi continued. "She will be viewed as a peasant, she will be treated and educated as such. Even if she were trained by the miko as a miko, though she will not be, she does not possess an ounce of spiritual power. She's more yōkai than spiritual, she will have skills that humans cannot teach her because of the yōkai claims on her blood."

"Humans will restrict her," he pointed out.

"Hai, they will try, but she is legally a ward of the Shikoku InuYōkai Pack, not the Clan, she is a member of my pack, and as such they will teach her how I say," Kimi firmly said. "She will study what she is interested in, but with humans we will direct what she will study. If I must I will dictate to the humans what she will study."

"They will argue they have priority to custody because she is human," he countered.

"They can try, but she was neglected by her village, orphaned by humans, her family slaughtered by humans, and her own death could be argued to have only happened because of human neglect. Hai, the ookami were the weapon which did kill her, and hai, the humans in her village probably could not have protected her from the assault of the ookami, but their neglect lead to her being weak and exposed and vulnerable to the ookami's assault. Furthermore, humans did not raise her for the past year, that has been you, you provide her food, you provide her protection, you provide her shelter, you provide her with a necessary stipend and a dowry. That is yōkai caring for a human, not human caring for a human pup. A pup that no human claimed interest in until InuYasha's pack lost their strange miko."

"You think they are attempting to substitute Rin for the loss of Kagome?" he asked icily. He would not be surprised if that was their intent, but at the same time this was not an idea he had examined.

"It would not be a stretch, the miko will need an apprentice, though Rin holds no spiritual power she possesses a strategic value. Rin is intimate with the yōkai, she's familiar with our kind and our ways, she could be a dangerous opponent if properly utilized, however, your beloved does not have a proclivity for human companionship."

"You think she could be dangerous?"

"Hai, very, in the wrong hands your beloved could be very dangerous, in ours she is an equal and a member of my pack and will lead my Clan when your time to lead comes. She will be a fine alpha and lady when the time comes."

He glared at her.

"If she should decide that," he growled lowly. He would not allow anyone to think he had groomed or tamed Rin. She was Rin, she was the most important person in his life, he would not groom her for what everyone thought she should or would become.

"If she should decide that. Rin is ours though, we will permit the humans to teach her, but she will return here. What the arrangement we come to will be in the best interest of Rin's education and upbringing," Kimi promised.

He nodded.

"I'm glad you agree," Kimi mused. "She is a lovely little thing, your beloved, and we will ensure she remains that way. Also, this will be good for both you and her, as this will give you time apart, no one can claim you are grooming her if you two have so much time apart."

"I can't stay away," he grumbled.

"Hazard of a Claim, but you will find things to occupy your time," Kimi said knowingly as she looked at his chest and then him. "You will also be resuming your duties as Inu no Taishō."

He raised a brow.

"The pack leaders within the Clan desire you to be Inu no Taishō again, your defeat of Naraku with InuYasha has made you a renewed alpha in their eyes, and the return of Rin has excited them. Hai, they are aware she is a pup, but they are excited about her return."

He inclined his head in understanding then.

"Don't worry, I am still Alpha of the Clan and the Pack," she chuckled. "When the times comes I will retire, but for now, just focus on becoming the renown Inu no Taishō again. You have two hundred years of responsibilities to make up for."


	91. Wasuremono

忘れ物

Forgotten or lost things;

An item left behind somewhere or forgotten at home

* * *

**V: 2**

* * *

**20, February, 1994**

**General Hospital, Tokyo, Japan...**

Fujimori Akimitsu had not had a good week, the Tokyo Butcher was raining havoc and leaving no leads, and now there was this case. Zaizen Rin was one of the most famous missing person cases in history because there was literally no trace of the girl until now. And now, as he stood in the living area of the Higurashi Shrine he was stunned to see that the girl had left a trace, it just wasn't what he had expected.

The kid was unexpected, but thankfully in one piece. Thank Kami! The kid also had a birth certificate naming Zaizen Rin as the mother and Nishikawa Kai as the father. Kid's name was Zaizen Bakusaiga, why on earth a mother would name their child exploding crushing fang was beyond him but the kid was pretty cute. Eyes were a strange color, slightly amber, very bright, but otherwise, Fujimori Akimitsu thought the kid looked like any other few month old, healthy baby, though it was clear the kid wanted his mom. No amount of rocking, bouncing, pacing, or singing was calming the kid.

Getting to the hospital he would've taken the kid straight to his mom, but Child's Service's was sending a representative. Which left Akimitsu holding a hysterical baby that hadn't stopped crying since he'd been found a few hours earlier by Dr. Higurashi Kōki. His partner, the kid, was still a kid and hadn't known what to do with the baby and skedaddled to find a doctor before Akimitsu could even order it. He should've known though, Yūdai was a young bachelor with no younger siblings or nieces and nephews yet, kid probably didn't even know that both ends of a baby were dangerous.

"I know, I know," Akimitsu soothed as he paced the hospital room. "You want your mama, your mama was fighting like hell to get out to find you," he murmured. Nothing was consoling the kid though. Dragging a hand over the heavy hair the kid he noted that it was wild, sticking up in every direction regardless of how he petted the hair. "You know, when my kids were your size all they wanted was mama, but that's not who you have right now so cry it out kid, get it all out now because your mama's pretty weak right now. A fighter, but she was hurt real bad kid, so let it all out now.

"Inspector Fujimori," the child services representative stood there, and he scowled at the woman. "I'm here to interview the mother and check over the condition of the child," she said.

"Yeah well, get in fucking line, woman was attacked, you ain't holding her kid hostage!" he snapped as he cuddled the little kid closer. He didn't know what sort of mother Zaizen Rin was, but after seeing the damage she was willing to do to herself and others to get to the kid he would put money on her being a damn good one.

They made it to Rin's hospital room where he saw her laying there, restrained and sedated, her eyes were open though and they fought to be fully open when she saw the bundle in his arms.

"There's mama," he pointed for the crying baby who looked over.

"Bakusaiga," she whispered tiredly.

"Found him in a bush, well, the Higurashi family did," he said as he walked over. His partner appeared; the kid was so skittish around the baby he was finding it funny. "I'm Inspector Fujimori Akimitsu, and the kid over there is my partner, Inspector Iwata Yūdai."

"Thank Kami," she whispered as he brought the kid to her, she reached but found herself restrained. He undid it deftly and she held out her arm tiredly for the kid.

"Here you are," he murmured putting the babe in her arm, immediately the sobs from the kid stopped as the kid seemed to nuzzle his mother's throat. Akimitsu undid the other restraint and sat in a chair that had obviously been occupied by one of her relatives.

"Now, Zaizen-san, can you tell us what happened? How did you end up in the well?" He asked her, pulling out a pen and paper, he was itching for a cigarette but wouldn't smoke around a baby or in the hospital. His wife would probably materialize to kill him if he did that. He didn't think to press the girl about where she had been, for she was found now and that was all that really mattered.

"I was going to the Higurashi Shrine to see if they knew where my parents were," she sighed tiredly. "I've only recently returned to Tokyo and remembered my past, so I went looking."

"The traditional garb?" he asked.

"I grew up in a traditional home," she sighed tiredly. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to the shrine so late at night, but I was so excited about having memories again that I rushed there to look for answers."

"I see, and did you have a lover with you or something? Perhaps the father of the child?"

"No, I didn't, he's…it's not relevant," she replied weakly. "It's just Bakusaiga and me now, and that's enough."

"So, the shrine," Yūdai pressed. "What happened?"

"I don't know really, one moment I was there, and then the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I hid Bakusaiga and suddenly there was a man, he had a katana. I had… I had a knife," she admitted and rubbed the back of her baby as she tried to think.

"He came at me, I tried to disarm him, but he was too fast, so I tried to lead him from Bakusaiga, he shoved me into a room, I remembered falling down stairs. There was a sharp pain, and a heavy weight, I think he stabbed me then, I think… I think I cut him up, but he was wearing armor."

"Armor?" He asked.

"Hai, I thought it odd, traditional samurai armor, he didn't even have it on correctly," she muttered tiredly. "I kneed him, hard as I could, we were already on the stairs, he didn't have balance, was forced off me, and I pulled the weapon out of me. I tried to fight him but he threw me, and I fell in the well. That is all that happened," she admitted. "Then I awoke here, with my family here."

* * *

Rin didn't let go of the baby in her arms, she was terrified of doing that, though she had no memory of birthing the child. Everything was foggy, wrong, there was something, someone missing, she couldn't even remember being pregnant or being kissed. But it felt as if she had been, she could remember lips on her, an intoxicating scent around her, a passionate, endless love that made her feel invincible and vulnerable, but safe. Always safe. She couldn't remember it though or remember who made her feel safe. Right now, she felt very scared, alone and vulnerable, so vulnerable.

No, everything in her head felt strange… discombobulated.

She had grown up in a traditional house, she remembered that much, it was true, an elderly woman had taken care of her. She remembered a strict house, stern rules. She remembered a lot of work, hard studies, kenjutsu, tantōjutsu, she remembered lots of other martial arts too, there were blurred memories friends, a life, all vibrant, lively, but dull, utterly dull. It wasn't… it felt like a dream, it felt like something a yume no seirei would set upon her, but she kept that to herself.

"How'd you know how to fight him off?" the younger inspector said, she turned her eyes onto him and sighed.

"I grew up doing martial arts," she answered. That felt true, very true, she felt she was missing something though as she nuzzled her pup, no, baby, kami help her calling him a baby felt wrong.

"I see," the inspector said.

"Could you give us a description of the man who attacked you?" the older inspector asked her.

"He was soft," she answered.

"Soft?"

"Hai, soft, he wasn't… he relied on brute talent and weight in a fight, it wasn't skill. His movements were sloppy but strong, he was fast though, surprisingly fast for an amateur," she answered. No, that wasn't right, she remembered. She had been… he was skilled, but she had been surprised… why couldn't she remember? And why was she saying what she was saying? It didn't… this hadn't happened to her.

"Could you describe him?"

"No," she admitted. "He wasn't muscular though, very soft."

"Noted."

"And he smelled," she murmured against Bakusaiga's hair.

"Like what?"

"Like cheap cologne and piss," she admitted. That wasn't right, he had smelt of sakura blossoms, pipe smoke and sweat, his hands were heavy when they had groped her breasts… she shook her head. "Gomen, that's all I can seem to remember," she murmured tiredly. Bakusaiga nestled in her arms and he started pawing at her breast. She didn't know what compelled her to act as she did, but slowly she did undo her gown and the pup latched on with a ferocity which startled her. Suddenly there was a coat over her, and she smiled a little at the older inspector.

"You've helped us out a lot," he said. "You were very brave too."

"I was fucking pissed," she stated firmly.

"I'm sure you were, I will go get your family for you, we'll get the guy who did this," he said softly.

"Um… sorry about, Bakusaiga," she said with a wince realizing that she probably shouldn't be so casual about this.

"First time mom?" he asked her.

"Hai," she nodded.

"You're doing fine, kid, I already had three, nothing I haven't seen before, though I think you made my partner blush," he chuckled.

She smiled a bit as she peeked under the coat at Bakusaiga who was still determinedly suckling. "I'll be back for that coat, be careful, the doc wants to check you're not straining yourself," he said.

"I'm not, I've had worse," she replied softly. She didn't know why she said, just felt the absolute truth in her statement of having survived worse. No doubt this had been near fatal, but everything in her screamed that she had survived and done worse. It was a brief chat with the doctor and the stranger who had come with the inspectors before she found herself alone again. Bakusaiga was still greedily suckling and she closed her eyes.

This felt natural, felt right, he was hers, but at the same time it did not feel as if this was… right. She could not, for the life of her ever being pregnant or lactating, and yet now, now there was a pup suckling. Rin winced a bit as that warm, wet mouth gummed her tit, there was a bit of pain but it was like a relief ache which had her head falling to the side as she watched her pup. She couldn't seem to think of the pup as a babe, and she didn't know why, tracing his cheek lightly she thought there should be two magenta stripes on each cheek.

The pup's peered at her from pale magenta lids and she smiled at him.

"I don't quite remember you, but I'm never going to forget you," she whispered promisingly to the pup in her arms. She yearned for the comfort of someone to be around her, to hold her, to protect her, brilliant amber eyes seared into her mind's eye. He should be here, he deserved to be here, why wasn't he here? Her aching body reached for the baby supplies, the red and white quilt spilled over the railing for the bed and she caught a piece of paper. Pulling it over to herself she opened it.

Birth Certificate of Honolulu, Hawaii, United States of America

財前爆砕牙; Zaizen Bakusaiga

Born December 7, 1993

Rin was flooded with memories, a laugh, a warmth, laying in a bed tangled up with a man waves crashing outside the window. In her heart this didn't completely wrong, but it felt like there were things missing.

Father: Nishikawa Kai

Mother: Zaizen Rin

The name didn't sound right but it created a dull ache in her heart as her head fell back and she fought off tears. This was all correct but not right, and she didn't know what was missing, or even why it was missing.

"Mama's going to take care of us," she promised her pup softly. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

Sesshōmaru sat in a dull business meeting in a new tower of Shanghai, he couldn't seem to focus, something was different, what he didn't know, but it was distracting him as he stared out the window at the water.

"Is this acceptable?" Jaken asked holding up the proposed territory rights between the yōkai clans, yaoguai tribes, and goemul communities. Looking over the maps of the proposed divides and trade proposals he thought about it carefully. As an Emperor of the Spirit World he was subsequently drawn into these matters of making sure things ran smoothly in the supernatural, which was rather tedious. He wasn't one for bureaucracy which the damn kami seemed to adore and inflict upon his realm, he'd have rather had everyone cease politics and just speak plainly. As such he was an Emperor of few words, which kept all the bloody politicians on their toes around him.

Finishing his reading he looked up at the people and signed before standing to leave. Everyone in the room bowed lowly to him as he left them behind and made his way to the elevators. For the most part, for the sake of neutrality, he conducted meetings like the one had just left in the mortal realm so no one could accuse him of favoritism, he even moved the mortal cities they met in routinely; else he'd have been inclined just to leave all of his business in Tokushima so he didn't have to leave his homeland. Once he and Jaken were in the elevators he closed his eyes.

"My lord, Princess Han Ying Yue has confirmed the restaurant reservations for nine o'clock," Jaken timidly informed him.

He nodded as he opened his eyes.

Something was calling for him, something was pulling at his dead heart, but what? Sesshōmaru couldn't fight the feeling that there was something important that he was missing, and he should go look for it, he didn't understand. The elevator doors opened, and they strode across the lobby. Mortals instinctively moved aside for him, despite his very mortal appearance at the moment. Once in his car he motioned for Jaken to drive.

A dinner with one of his consorts was not something he enjoyed but rather endured. True, he had followed Tsukuyomi-kami's advice when his mother had carefully constructed his harem and attempted to make connections, but it felt… wrong to do more than have companionship with them. He couldn't explain his disinterest in the females who comprised his harem, it was not them, but him, he just… they weren't who he wanted.

Sesshōmaru pulled out the latest business between him and his youngest consort regarding her extinct Tribe.

* * *

**Year 684...**

**Tsuzuki Castle, Shikoku Clan Territories, Shikoku Island, Japan...**

Tsukuyomi watched Kimi-sama carefully as she walked over to the babe swaddled in Watatsumi's arms. Kimi's lethal red claws moved the blankets around the child and she stared at the babe like an inu encountering something it had never seen before. If she were in her inu form he would wager her ears would be perked with interest and her head cocked, the image amused him so much he snorted a laugh which had her amber gaze snapping onto him as her lips turned in a frown.

Though she had golden eyes, like his sister had, he didn't remember Amaterasu when he gazed upon Kimi, her beauty was ethereal, stunning, bewitching. If she weren't a daiyōkai and a servant of his he would have seduced her shortly after he and Amaterasu had divorced. Still, he was thankful for her companionship and friendship.

"It's a pup, how could you know her name if she is too small to speak it!?" Kimi demanded.

He tapped his brow and she frowned even more.

"That is cheating," she stated to him and he smiled. Fates help the alpha who beat Kimi at her own game, she could and would run circles around them all, kami included. "My lord," she tacked on absently.

"No more than you cheat," he pointed out.

"It isn't cheating if they underestimate me to begin with," she smiled rather ferally which would've normally had anyone with an ounce of sense fleeing for their lives.

"No, I suppose that isn't cheating," he conceded as he touched her mark below her eye gently. He rarely took such liberties with any living being, especially after his failed marriage to Amaterasu, but he liked taking them with Kimi. Her wild unpredictability was a delight to him because he could never figure out where he stood with her, which was half the fun.

"What are you hoping my father will help you with, we are not equipped for babes here," she stated looking back at the bundle rather curiously.

"We were hoping Shikoku could hide her in his territories while she grew so my brother doesn't… take advantage of her," Watatsumi said softly.

"Of course, far be it to allow Ryūkotsuse a lethal edge. I presume Tsukuyomi-kami knows where he wants to hide her?"

"Hai, with my sister's followers, she doesn't belong in the world of darkness," he admitted.

"Do you wish me to reach out to the Akita Clan, I am certain that we can work… diplomatically between you and Amaterasu regarding the pup," Kimi offered.

"Please," he pleaded.

"Of course my lord, anything else I can do for you?" she asked with a small bow as she accepted the child from Watatsumi. He had once yearned for children of his own, but that had not been meant to be, instead he was master of night, and the yōkai worshiped him as the humans worshipped his sister.

"Keep her safe," Watatsumi whispered looking at the child.

"Of course, I will send for mortal wet nurses and healers, and send a missive to both my father and Odate-sama," she said.

"You're still on speaking terms with him?" Tsukuyomi mused.

"I beat him, he cannot be sore about losing the hunt when he was never going to catch me," she shrugged. "Besides, he will find his own mate."

"Keep on your toes, Kimi-sama, I heard your latest suitor is persistent, and from the West."

"That Western Dog will not beat me," she dismissed as she walked off.

"I swear she just lives to challenge the Fates," Watatsumi muttered with a shake of his head.

"It's Kimi-sama," he snorted, she was probably created out of black magic even he couldn't control!


	92. Wasuremono

忘れ物

Forgotten or lost things;

An item left behind somewhere or forgotten at home

* * *

**V: 3**

* * *

**23, February 1994...**

**General Hospital, Tokyo, Japan...**

Rin lay in the hospital bed, her fingers rested on her swaddled baby, which felt… strange. She still loved the little one though, he was hers, she could see that. Her body hurt, which was annoying her but she felt fine, she knew the wound to her chest had been serious, she had been told often she was lucky. Still, everything hurt, and it didn't make her pride feel better knowing she had survived such an attack, she was better than that.

There was a small knock on the door which had her turning her head to see a slender young man a tad bit older than herself standing there. His eyes were large and curious, which had her softening as a smile tugged on them.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hello," she murmured which had him walking into the room.

"I… I can't believe you're here," he whispered as he reached out and touched her cheek. She softened as her eyes fluttered shut slightly and she turned into the touch. A shudder raced through her as images of blood and fire were replaced with laughter and brightly colored jerseys.

"You told me not to stand at the edge of the peer, then you shoved me off," she murmured as she looked up at him.

He snorted as he sat. "You remember that!?"

"Our big brother had to come save me," she snorted and winced. Her chest still ached from the stab, and it was getting close to time to feed Bakusaiga.

"Ken'ichi bought us ice cream!" he laughed.

"It's good to see you, Tomomi," she smiled.

"I never believed you were dead," he whispered harshly as his eyes filled with tears.

"Really?" she asked dryly.

"Never," he admitted. "I always thought you were off, on a grand adventure," he chuckled humorlessly as his head fell down.

"I was," she agreed as she reached for him.

"I hear I have a nephew," he said looking up, wiping his eyes.

"Hai," she smiled as she looked back at her son. "Bakusaiga."

"Kami, could you pick a worse name!?" he snorted.

"I didn't pick it," she laughed as she slowly pushed herself up. She winced a bit as everything throbbed and reminded her how sore she was.

"Here," he was up fluffing the pillow behind her, she slowly reclined.

"Gramps will be here tomorrow with a change of clothes," Tomomi said.

"Mmm," she flinched a bit as it felt like lightning lanced through her chest from a small move.

"Gran and Gunny will be here tomorrow, they're flying in tonight, which is why mom and dad aren't here," he explained.

"How is everyone?" Rin asked as she reached over and let her fingers rest on Bakusaiga again.

"Happy, relieved, a bit confused, but mostly we're happy, so happy you're here," he said softly. "Yasu and Ken'ichi will be in the day after tomorrow, you know, to take you home," he explained.

"Mmm," she hummed as she looked at Bakusaiga.

"You have no idea how happy we are that you're… you're here," he said.

"I'm happy too," she admitted as she looked back at him and smiled.

"Where's his father?" Tomomi asked her.

"I don't know," she admitted. "We decided to separate, I wanted to come to Japan to find my family, and he needed to get his father's affairs in order," she explained. It felt false but also true.

"And?"

"And nothing," she said. "We were not married," she explained softly. "I left, he encouraged me to put the welfare of our child and myself before our relationship."

"That's not fair," Tomomi started.

"It's not, but it is what it is," she shrugged. "It's also very complicated," she said softly.

"How so?"

"His father never liked me," she whispered.

"And nothing," she shrugged. "This is for the best," she murmured. "I wouldn't want my child to be trapped by his father's ideals or beliefs, not like he was, and he agreed."

"You broke up with a man because of his father?"

"His father is a horrid, hateful man," she stated. "I didn't want my child raised in that, neither did he, so we agreed I should leave. Take Bakusaiga and go, I was starting to remember my past, and his father was becoming more volatile as he was ailing so it was for the best I leave."

"And he doesn't know…?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because his father never wanted Bakusaiga or I," she murmured.

"Rin that's…"

"It is what it is, when the time is right, we'll meet up again," she cut him off. "It wasn't safe for Bakusaiga and I to stay with him and he cares only about our safety."

"Is he… is he yakuza or triad?" he asked.

"No," she answered honestly. "He's not bad, Tomomi, his father and he just… it's not safe as long as his father lives," she murmured. "And we both agreed Bakusaiga deserves a loving family and home."

"So you came looking for us?"

"I started remembering things, small things, so I thought to start there," she explained. "I was pregnant when the memories started coming," she said softly as she traced Bakusaiga's cheek. Her baby's head turned, and bleary eyes peered at her. She smiled at her son. "Doctor thought it was the influx of hormones," she whispered. "Started helping my brain unlock certain memories so to speak, and I decided to start my hunt in Tokyo," she explained. "We arrived last week."

"Why the kimono?"

"Well aside from my extremely traditional foster family, I also sort of wanted to put Bakusaiga's name there, we were all there already, so I wanted a good blessing for him."

"He's cute," Tomomi smiled at him.

"He takes after his father," she laughed. Her son eyed her, and she picked him up before he could start crying. She winced at the movement and the throbbing over her chest before she started moving the hospital gown aside. Bakusaiga nuzzled her before latching on. She pulled a blanket over him and her to keep the cold at bay, flinching when he sucked too hard.

"Then his father must've been very handsome," Tomomi chuckled.

"He is," she agreed.

* * *

**24, February 1994...**

**Takamatsu, Kagawa Prefecture, Shikoku Island, Japan...**

Sesshōmaru stood on the engawa of his mountain home staring out at Takamatsu. He had just returned home yesterday and taken up residence in his mortal home as that was to be expected. He would return to the yōkai realm soon enough.

It was quiet this night, winter had been exceptionally wet, but a mild winter comparatively. There was a distant hum of traffic, which was a constant of this modern era. He leaned on a post as he watched the night, his ears flexing straining against the noise. The soft steps behind him alerted him to his ward, which had him turning as Shiori appeared.

"Evening, my lord," the hanyō whispered as she shivered a bit, pulling her wrap tightly around him.

"Shiori," he replied.

"How was Shanghai?" she asked softly.

He shrugged.

"Were the other factions displeased?"

"We will see," he answered softly. Truthfully, most of his job as Emperor had entailed the continuation and assured fairness and the execution of his orders, ensuring they were done swiftly and fairly.

"What's bothering you, my lord?" Shiori asked.

"Nothing," he responded. "You will be assuming your father's mantel," he stated.

"Hai, I feel I'm ready," she admitted.

He nodded. Shiori was four hundred and twenty-nine years old, she was finally looking like a mature daiyōkai, and her hanyō traits were balancing, he was rather pleased with this recent development. There had been a period about two hundred years ago when her daiyōkai nature was out of control and her human nature was killing her, but the balance had been found when she was about three hundred.

Ever since he had found her, killed by the ookami, he had been protective of her like she were his own pup. He had resurrected her with the Tenseiga, and kept her cared for, letting her accompany him on his travels while also raising her as an heir. She reminded him so much of Tsukuyomaru that it was intimidating at times. Still, she was a gentle soul, especially now that she was balanced.

"I've been thinking about my leadership a lot lately," Shiori admitted.

"It will be good for you," he decided.

"I know," she smiled. "But I will need to find a daiyōkai mate," she sighed.

"I do not know hyakkikoumori courting rituals," he stated firmly.

"I'm not asking you to," she laughed. "No, I just, I think I'll need a mate for the yōkai and hanyō to see me as their leader."

"Your father," he started softly. "Would agree that is wise."

"But…?" she drawled out.

"Do not be hasty in selecting a mate, it is a lifelong bond," he warned.

"Is that why you haven't? I mean why you haven't selected a mate?" she clarified nervously.

He lifted a brow curiously.

"Um… I just, I heard some things… from the harem," she muttered shyly.

He nodded.

"They were thinking you were going to name Iya Empress," she said hastily. "Iya thinks you'll lay a claim on her soon."

Sesshōmaru shrugged. He hadn't selected a mate yet, he wasn't inclined to do so. Admittedly he found Iya's company the most tolerable of the seven consorts, but he wasn't inclined to claim her as his.

"Yuki is also thinking you'll… you know, because she has no pack anymore which makes her more ideal," Shiori said softly.

He frowned. "She's a cub," he stated. "She's younger than you!"

Shiori laughed then. "Hai, but she has no political leverage or ties to a pack, she's been promised to you since she was in Ayame's womb, before the extinction of her pack."

"She is a cub," he reiterated as he stood up straight and started walking into his home. "I will send proclamations for the hyakkikoumori to select daiyōkai candidates for your hand," he stated as he walked.

"Thank you, my lord," she bowed slightly.

He nodded and left her as he entered his study. Alone he sat in his seat and reclined a bit.

In truth he hadn't thought about obtaining a true mate for himself, he just didn't feel inclined he was barely over a thousand years old, by daiyōkai standards he was exceptionally young. He was, barely beginning his reign and life by daiyōkai standards. Still, he knew he should think about claiming a mate, however wrong that felt.

He would need to consult his mother about that matter, his mother was in charge of his harem mostly, as he had little to do with them beyond selecting one to attend functions with him. He had more interactions with Shiori and Sōten than he did with his own harem. Looking at his ceiling he frowned, he couldn't escape the feeling that there was something missing in his life, something important and not to be misplaced. And yet, that something was missing.

Turning he looked out at his city and sighed, he would have to focus on what was missing later. Tomorrow he would have to deal with his brother's delegation and meetings, not something he was eager for. There was a soft knock on his door which had him looking over at Iya.

"Shiori said you were home," she said softly.

He inclined his head slightly as she walked in.

"I spoke with Ying Yue," she started. "She is concerned, said you were distracted the last few days."

"It is no concern," he dismissed.

"We are here to help," Iya started.

"Make preparations for my brother and his family," Sesshōmaru dismissed.

"Hai, my lord," she said with a slight bow of her head. "We only desire your happiness, Sesshōmaru-sama, it is not so wrong to desire that."

He said nothing to Iya as he turned to look at the city.

"I will have Zuzu and Yuki aid me," Iya murmured as she walked off.

Sesshōmaru closed his eyes as he rubbed his brow, what was he forgetting?

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan...**

Akimitsu sat there at his desk looking at the photos of Zaizen Rin's wounds when Yūdai came to stand over him.

"What are you thinking?" Yūdai asked him.

"I'm thinking he didn't know she was alive," Akimitsu admitted. "Look at this stab wound, docs say it should've hit her heart, but it missed, and it missed all arteries, but the wound is smooth. Anthropologist friend of mine compared the cuts on her bones, to the other victims, same kind of sword."

"We knew that," Yūdai stated.

"Hai, but there's a difference, same friend looked at Zaizen Rin's x-rays, says the woman's been in multiple sword fights, all her wounds are healed with methods used before modern medicine," he explained. "Said it's like he's looking at old onna-musha bones. Then there's her scars, these are either a large dog or wolf bites, should've killed her," he said. "The bruising here," he pulled up a photo of her arms then. "She's got training, these defensive patterns line up with many tantōjutsu moves, friend of mine who practices says these happen when opponents are larger and stronger and the smaller opponent works to protect the head," he demonstrated.

"So?"

"So, she's trained, she's not the Butcher's normal type, Zaizen Rin would fight, and has fought, this guy though, he picks the weak. Look at Suzuki Aiko, or Watanabe Jun, the Butcher picks the weak, he doesn't fight them," Akimitsu explained.

"You think Zaizen is lying?"

"No, but I do think that there's something about her which she's holding back," he admitted.

"And that's what's bothering you?"

"No," he admitted. "Women have secrets, it's not an unusual thing. What is bothering me is the Butcher's behavior."

"How so? Zaizen is his type, she's small, petite, unassuming, she was in the open of a public space," Yūdai pointed out.

"Hai, but men like the Butcher, they select their prey well, Suzuki and Watanabe are two examples, both were small, both built more like Zaizen, but they were weak. Broken homes, broken lives, barely getting by, they were easy pickings, they were willing to take bigger and bigger risks," Akimitsu said. "Zaizen didn't take a risk, not in how these women did, she came with a baby to a shrine, probably in the evening, she was attacked late evening, and even in traditional dress she fought hard."

"So…"

"The Butcher made a mistake," Akimitsu said firmly. "And if there's one thing about these kinds of predators that know, its that they will not relent because they made a mistake, he will go for her again."

"You think so?"

"Hai, I do, when she's more vulnerable than before," he muttered. Looking at the photo on Zaizen Rin's passport he pursed his lips.

"Media already broke with the story on the survivor," Yūdai informed him.

"I know," he muttered. Internally cursing the existence of Kobayashi Hanzō for breaking the story. Damn reporters had just put a massive target on Zaizen's back.

* * *

**Year 1309...**

**Setsuna Castle...**

Izayoi sat in her gardens when she felt him land behind her.

"Izayoi," he greeted.

"What brings you here, Tōga-sama?" she asked turning to look at him. He was hauntingly beautiful, and it terrified her as he stood in the snow watching her intensely.

"You're with child again," he stated.

"I… I am?" she questioned.

"Nose never lies," he chuckled as he tapped his nose.

"Takemaru is off to war again," she sighed. "Attack on the eastern boarders, the shōgun has summoned his aid," she explained.

"Is that not for the best?" he asked her.

"I… I do not know," she admitted. "Why are you here?" she asked softly.

"I came to offer you a way out," he replied.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"I… I could take you away from here," he offered as he came nearer.

"Tōga… that's… that is most inappropriate!" she stammered. She didn't know how to respond to him as he neared her.

"I know, but…" he tailed off.

"But?"

"I tire of scenting your unhappiness," he admitted. "I can make you happy," he promised.

"And who are you to judge my unhappiness?" she questioned as her hand came to rest over her middle.

"You are with child, again," he stated.

"I want children!" she hissed.

"But you hate Takemaru," he stated.

"I do not hate my husband!"

"He does not please you!" he snapped. "He did not comfort you when you wept or mourn the loss of Negai with you!"

"Just because he cannot and will not mourn," she started.

"He does not value you, Izayoi!" he cut her off.

"And what do you know of value?" she demanded.

"I…I learn the hard way," he admitted. "I am not always good," he murmured. "I am not always a good Alpha, my son will be a better Alpha than I ever could be, he takes after his mother that way. I have hurt my pup and mate in unforgivable ways, ways that Takemaru is harming you," he admitted softly. "I would like to redeem myself and to aid you."

"Why?"

"Because…I am fond of you," he said as he reached out. She didn't shrink as his claws came to trace her jawline. "I find myself in awe of you," he admitted softly. "You are an amazing woman, and I would like nothing more than to help you."

"I don't need your help," she whispered.

"Then what do you need from me?"

"I don't need anything, Tōga," she admitted. "You… you are so kind and generous to me, you're good," she admitted.

"Then let me help you," he murmured as he came over her.

Izayoi didn't know who moved first, merely that she wanted to kiss him and wanted his affections. His lips were soft, gentle, his fangs were sharp, but they didn't harm her as he deepened the kiss, tangling his claws in her hair and pressing her back against the tree. Snow toppled from the branches, but he never left her until they pulled apart panting. She could see her breath on the air as her eyes flicked to his swollen lips then back to those amber eyes.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

"You're good," she breathed.

"I… please, let me help you," he murmured as he rested his brow on hers.

"You can't," she murmured.

"Izayoi…" he started.

"You should… you should go," she sighed. "And you should not return, Tōga."

He said nothing as he leaned over and kissed her again before he disappeared. A ragged sob tore from her throat as she slid down in the snow, her hand resting over her child as she traced her sensitive lips. Kami forgive her! She wanted the daiyōkai.

Was that what pulled Rin to her Sesshōmaru-sama? Was that what love felt like? It was so much, and she didn't know how to feel about it. Izayoi desperately wished she could talk to someone about her confusion.


End file.
